Pokémon Sendas Doradas
by Sg91
Summary: Oro, un entrenador pokémon de la prefectura de Johto, comenzará su aventura, derrotará a los líderes de gimnasio, acabará con el Team Rocket y mejorará su relación con alguien muy especial para él
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

-Muy bien, pues empieza la reunión para comenzar a coordinarnos y organizar nuestro regreso. Lo primero y más importante, necesitamos dinero para financiar nuestros planes ¿alguna idea?

-He estado investigando un poco en el mercado negro para ver qué más se demanda, últimamente está proliferando mucho entre los chefs más famosos y con menos escrúpulos la comercialización ilegal de colas de slowpoke, al parecer son todo un manjar y los más ricos y poderosos pagan fortunas por probarlas.

-Ah, interesante, puede ser un buen punto de partida, eso desde luego… ¿qué más?

-Si por lo que sea eso no funciona siempre podemos volver a nuestras antiguas raíces, no por nada éramos el terror de Kanto…

-También es verdad, después de todo somos lo que somos, y eso no lo podrá cambiar nadie. En otro orden de asuntos ¿qué hay de Gil, lo habéis localizado?

-Sí, está vivito y coleando, aunque no entero…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Le falta un ojo, lo perdió en la explosión, aunque al menos según él está agradecido por ser lo único que perdió.

-Pues menuda suerte, era él quien tenía todas las investigaciones originales antes de que lo perdiéramos todo ¿podemos contar con él?

-Desde luego, de hecho ha seguido investigando desde que nos desperdigamos y ha conseguido hacer grandes progresos, aunque según él va a necesitar mucho material y un sitio donde escondernos.

-Está hecho, el sitio ya lo tenemos cubierto, aunque para el material necesitaremos más pasta, y normalmente un científico es de todo menos barato…

-Sí, pero para eso estamos aquí ¿no? Después de todo siempre se nos ha dado bien hacer dinero, de una forma u otra.

-Sí, a eso no nos gana nadie… y esta vez ganaremos de verdad. No más fracasos, no más disoluciones forzosas. El Team Rocket renacerá, y esta vez con más fuerza que nunca. Y muy probablemente, eso hará volver al gran Giovanni.

-Se aproxima una nueva era, y está en nuestras manos hacer que se haga realidad ¿estáis conmigo?

-Ahora y siempre.

-Sí, desde luego.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien… ¡por el Team Rocket!

-¡Por el Team Rocket!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a bañar toda esa zona de la prefectura de Johto, Japón, al tiempo que la población comenzaba a despertar poco a poco. Una suave brisa de verano proveniente del este meció las copas de los árboles y agitó la hierba de los prados, arrastrando consigo el polvo del camino.

En una pequeña localidad y en la casa más cercana a la costa, una mujer morena de mediana edad, vestida con ropa de estar por casa y con un delantal blanco y motivos geométricos rojos y amarillos dibujados en él se movía en la cocina rápidamente, preparando el desayuno con celeridad. En un momento dado miró un reloj colgado de la pared, al tiempo que murmuraba por lo bajo.

-Qué raro que no esté ya aquí… ¿se habrá dormido? No es propio de él…

Esperó un rato más, por si las moscas, pero la quietud del ambiente y la tranquilidad que la rodeaba fue demasiado para ella hasta que finalmente se dijo.

-Vale, esto ya es raro, voy a avisarle.

Dejó el trapo encima de la mesa y se encaminó al pasillo, subiendo por las escaleras; conocía a su propio hijo y, definitivamente, ese no era su proceder ni por asomo. Parecía mentira que ni ella se diera cuenta.

Se dirigió directamente a la puerta de su habitación, estirando el brazo para agarrar el pomo, pero en un momento dado ésta se abrió de golpe, al tiempo que lo más parecido a un huracán pasaba a su lado como una centella mientras exclamaba.

-¡Paso que voy!

La mujer se habría dado de morros con la puerta, acabando además por los suelos, si no hubiera sido por unos muy hábiles y bastante entrenados reflejos; con un gesto en blanco grabado en su cara llegó a mascullar.

-Este chico… debe de haber salido a su padre, porque a mí no, desde luego.

Bajó las escaleras con ritmo pausado y se encontró con su hijo en la cocina desayunando a toda pastilla.

-Oro, tranquilo, que sólo son las siete y media, tienes tiempo de sobra-le recordó ella.

-¡Error! Son las siete menos veinte del 8 de junio del 2000, cada minuto cuenta-le corrigió él, mirando el reloj de la cocina.

El chico ya se encontraba vestido y listo para partir, incluso parecía que había dormido con la ropa puesta; vestía con una camiseta negra y una sudadera roja con el cuello y la parte inferior blanca, conjuntado con unos pantalones negros cortos. Calzaba unas zapatillas blancas y rojas, portaba una gorra negra y amarilla con la visera puesta hacia atrás, con un flequillo tintado de azul saliéndole por el hueco de la misma. Sus ojos eran oscuros y llevaba a la espalda una muy abultada bandolera de color gris.

-Ay, mi impulsivo niño…-murmuró su madre tratando de recomponerle el pelo, pero él se negó.

-¡Mamá, te tengo dicho que el flequillo me gusta así!

-Pero a mí no, te queda horrible. Además ya te pasé que te tintaras el pelo de ese azul tan oscuro, al menos hazme un poco de caso a mí aunque sólo sea por una vez-murmuró ella.

-Mamá, te lo he dicho miles de veces, es el color que ahora se lleva, hoy en día todo el mundo se tinta el pelo.

-Sí, ya, supongo que eso será una nueva moda del nuevo milenio… ay, no sé yo si adoptar las nuevas costumbres de occidente va a ser lo mejor para nosotros…

-¿Y por qué no? No digo que abandonemos nuestra cultura, podemos combinarla con todo lo que nos vaya viniendo de allí, seguro que así podremos avanzar más y mejor.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque tendrías que haber vivido en mis tiempos mozos, eso sí que era tradicionalismo y lo demás son tonterías…

-Sí, mamá, sí, lo que tu digas, pero piensa que el progreso es cada vez más y más evidente, ya verás como de aquí a dentro de unos años seremos una gran potencia mundial, si no lo somos ya.

-Sí, al menos eso es lo que tenemos… por cierto, ya ha llegado el pokégear del taller, toma-indicó ella, cambiando de tema.

-Oh, genial, ya era hora…-murmuró el chico.

Llevaba esperando su modelo desde hace meses y por fín lo tenía. El pokégear era azul y tenía la forma de un teléfono móvil aunque más pequeño y compacto, con una pequeña pantalla desplegable y con un montón de funciones incorporadas, incluyendo mapa, radio y localizador; era toda una revolución, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el móvil más moderno en esos momentos era del tamaño de un ladrillo. Se habían empezado a comercializar recientemente y estaban haciendo furor entre los entrenadores de todo Johto, por lo que Oro estuvo ahorrando durante un buen tiempo para poder conseguir uno.

-He incluido el número de casa en la agenda, puedes llamarme cuando quieras-añadió su madre.

-Estupendo. Bueno, pues me voy ya para el laboratorio del profesor-anunció él terminando de desayunar y levantándose de la mesa, todo a una velocidad apabullante.

-Vale, recuerda cambiarte todos los días, no comas cualquier cosa, no hagas nada temerario y, por favor, intenta no ir siempre tan acelerado ¿vale, cielo?

-Vale mamá, lo que tú digas, te quiero-asintió el chico rápidamente, dándola un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ah, y saluda a Cris de mi parte!

-¡Sí, sí!

-¡Buen viaje, cariño!

Para entonces el chico ya se había alejado lo suficiente, observándole alejarse en la distancia hasta que finalmente lo perdió en dirección hacia el centro del pueblo.

-Y allá va…-murmuró ella, sonriendo y metiéndose en casa.

Oro avanzó a paso ligero, recorriendo la periferia de su pueblo natal, pueblo Primavera, al tiempo que dejaba que la brisa fresca de la mañana le acariciara el rostro. De por sí Primavera era una pequeña y modesta localidad situada en el extremo sureste de la prefectura, eminentemente residencial y con una serie de servicios mínimos que aseguraban un buen nivel de vida. No era especialmente conocido ni muy transitado, aunque destacaba sobre todo por ser el lugar de residencia del profesor Elm, el investigador pokémon más famoso de Johto; su presencia al menos hacía que hubiera una escuela allí, aunque sólo daba hasta cierto nivel de enseñanza, teniendo los estudiantes que irse a ciudad Cerezo, la ciudad más cercana, para cursar estudios superiores.

Sin embargo para alguien como Oro quedarse quieto era simplemente imposible; desde siempre había tendido a ser un chico de lo más hiperactivo, lanzado, confiado y bastante impulsivo, lo que le había valido más de una reprimenda por parte de sus profesores. Su madre era un caso aparte, ya que la mujer tenía más que asumido que su hijo nunca se estaría quieto, por lo que lo dejaba estar. Por parte del chico su mantra era vive y deja vivir, yendo siempre a su ritmo.

Aunque en ese momento, alguien le abordó por la espalda de improviso, tapándole los ojos e inquiriendo.

-¿Quién soy?

-¡Agh, Cristal, deja de portarte como una niña! ¿Quieres?-le pidió el chico, quitándole las manos y dándose la vuelta.

Nada más hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con una chica de la altura de Oro y, aparentemente, de la misma edad; su pelo también lo tenía tintado de azul, aunque uno más claro que Oro, un curioso flequillo en forma de eme le caía sobre la frente y dos coletas se mantenían estáticas en el aire por efecto de la laca. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los del chico, su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta de tirantes de color rosa, un chaleco corto blanco y de mangas rosadas y unos shorts deportivos de color azul marino y amarillo. Calzaba unas zapatillas blancas, negras y rosas con las suelas azules y llevaba puesto un kipá amarillo con los bordes blancos en su cabeza. Llevaba colgado del cuello su pokégear en versión rosa y blanca y portaba a la espalda una abultada mochila rosa.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusta que te salude así?-inquirió ella, con tonito remolón.

-No, no me gusta que te comportes de forma tan infantil a veces, eso es todo.

-Oh, vamos, un poco de esto y aquello no nos va a hacer mal…

-Cristal, hazme el favor, que tenemos trece años.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues todo, claro… ¿podemos ponernos en marcha ya?

-No quiero.

-Agh, Cris, por favor…

-No has dicho las palabras mágicas…

-¡Oh, por el amor del cielo!

Ante eso la chica se rió por lo bajo, con gesto divertido; la encantaba hacerle rabiar aprovechando su impulsividad, además, ella y sólo ella era la única capaz de frenar a alguien como Oro, fuera cual fuera la situación. Los dos se miraron brevemente por unos instantes hasta que finalmente el chico masculló.

-¡Agh, está bien! Cristal, por favor, ¿podemos ponernos en marcha ya en vez de estar aquí parados? Gracias.

-Mucho mejor.

Al segundo siguiente la chica se inclinó sobre él y le plantó un breve pero intenso beso en los labios, comentando de seguido.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, sí… eres terrible ¿lo sabes?

-Por supuesto que sí… y sé que te gusta-añadió ella, con gesto picaro.

-Estoy perdido.

Una vez más Cristal se rió por lo bajo, cogiéndole de la mano cariñosamente y echando los dos a andar a paso ligero. Nunca en todos los días de su vida Oro hubiera llegado a pensar que acabaría saliendo con alguien como ella, y sin embargo allí estaban, haciendo una pareja de lo más peculiar. A simple vista podría parecer que no pegaban ni con cola, y en ocasiones así era, sobre todo cuando discutían esporádicamente, pero de forma casi natural al final siempre volvían a estar juntos y de buenas. Su noviazgo empezó mucho más tiempo atrás, cuando sólo eran unos niños de cinco o seis años de edad; un buen día Oro se plantó delante de Cristal, la miró algo turbado y, de golpe y porrazo, exclamó.

-¡Cristal, sé mi novia!

Al principio la niña no supo muy bien como tomárselo, algo avergonzada por la situación, pero al final acabó aceptando de buen grado y ese fue el inicio de una relación de lo más irregular hasta acabar llegando a ese mismo instante. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo fueron forjando poco a poco su relación, ya que al principio Oro no se lo tomaba muy en serio, fue por aquel entonces cuando Cristal le empezó a meter en vereda, llevando la voz cantante y logrando de esa forma frenarle cuando más lo necesitaba. Al principio a Oro no le hacía ninguna gracia que una chica le replicara o le llevara la contraria, lo cual desembocaba en muchas discusiones y constantes rupturas, pero al final siempre conseguían arreglarlo. De cierta forma el uno se acabó acostumbrando y haciéndose al otro, y lo que al principio empezó siendo un simple juego de niños se acabó convirtiendo en una relación formal. Por supuesto las discusiones seguían estando ahí, aunque en menor medida.

Debido al paso ligero que llevaban, principalmente por Oro, llegaron enseguida al laboratorio, situado al otro lado del pueblo. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver al resto de sus compañeros de clase esperando junto a la entrada, uniéndose a ellos en cuanto llegaron.

-Hombre, mirad quienes han llegado, la parejita feliz…

-¿Para cuando es la boda, Oro? Tendréis planes ya ¿no?

-Muy graciosos, chicos, recordadme que os apunte en la lista de no deseados…

-Oh, vamos no seas así, si sabes que no lo decimos con mala intención…

-Sí, piensa que necesitarás unos padrinos, y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con eso…

-¿Tú, Joey, en serio? antes se lo pediría a cualquier otro…

-¡Oro, no seas así! Tranquilos, chicos, si alguna vez nos acabamos casando tened por seguro que os invitaremos-murmuró Cristal, para quitar hierro al asunto.

-No, pero no les sigas el juego…-masculló Oro, hastiado.

-¿Qué dices? Con lo divertido que es…-comentó ella, sacándole la lengua con gesto juguetón.

Oro tan solo rodó los ojos, llegando a preguntarse que por qué estaba con ella exactamente, pero luego recordaba todos los momentos que pasaron juntos y enseguida obtenía su respuesta, pasándosele rápidamente.

En un momento dado el profesor Elm llegó a salir de su laboratorio, dirigiéndose a todos los entrenadores a su cargo.

-¡Buenos días, chicos, ha llegado el gran día, hoy obtendréis vuestro primer pokémon! Podéis ir pasando, formad dos filas ordenadas, ya sabéis que solo somos dos y siempre estamos ocupados.

El profesor Elm era un reputado profesor pokémon que se estableció en ese mismo pueblo hace ya varios años atrás, después de salir recién graduado de la universidad de ciudad Azulona; Elm destacaba enseguida por ser básicamente un buenazo y una persona de lo más afable y simpática, lo que hacía que todo el mundo en el pueblo lo conociera, aunque tenía el defecto de ser particularmente despistado, sobre todo cuando se sumergía en su trabajo. Su campo se centraba principalmente en la crianza pokémon, campo en el que se encontraba especialmente cualificado, siendo uno de los pocos especialistas en tan nueva y reciente materia que últimamente comenzaba a darse con más asiduidad dentro del contexto de los entrenadores pokémon pero desde una perspectiva ligeramente distinta. En el contexto cientifico, la crianza pokémon se centraba en la investigación de los pokémon durante su nacimiento y sus primeras etapas de vida, estudiando sobre todo su comportamiento, crecimiento, fisiología y capacidades cognitivas de los mismos a lo largo de todo ese periodo.

En cuanto al profesor en sí iba vestido con su sempiterna bata blanca de laboratorio, además de una camisa azul celeste, unos pantalones de vestir color beige y unos zapatos marrones. Sus ojos, de color claro, se encontraban tras unas gafas de montura ovalada y su pelo castaño claro despeinado evidenciaba su naturaleza despistada.

La gente comenzó a entrar en el laboratorio siguiendo al profesor, aunque en ese justo momento a Oro le pareció ver a alguien moverse al otro lado del edificio, cosa que le extrañó. En cuanto se acercaron un poco más a la puerta pudo ver que se trataba de la figura de un chico algo más mayor que él escabulléndose entre unos matorrales cercanos. Cada vez más y más extrañado por su comportamiento decidió ir a comprobar quién era, apartándose de la fila.

-¿A dónde vas?-inquirió en ese momento Cristal al ver que se iba sin avisar.

-A ver una cosa, ve entrando-indicó él.

La chica no dijo nada más y él rodeó el laboratorio por el lado izquierdo del mismo, llegando a ver a dicho chico, el cual era pelirrojo, de ojos rojos, y vestido con un chaleco de manga larga violeta oscuro y unos pantalones de un lila más claro. Se dirigió a él de seguido.

-Eh, oye ¿has venido a la entrega de pokémon? No es por nada, pero es dentro.

El chico reaccionó de golpe, mirándole de arriba abajo con mala cara y contestándole de malas maneras.

-¿A ti quien te ha llamado? ¡Métete en tus asuntos!

Esa contestación enervó a Oro, el cual no dudó en responder de seguido.

-¿¡Perdona?! ¿¡Qué formas son esas de tratar al personal?! ¡Encima que intento ayudarte!

-¡Yo no te he pedido ayuda, así que lárgate de una vez!

Cada vez más y más molesto Oro se tuvo que contener para no echarse sobre él, ya que cuando le provocaban lo suficiente podía llegar a estallar, dependiendo también de cuál fuera su humor. Por suerte esa situación le había pillado particularmente calmado antes de suceder, por lo que prefirió dejarlo estar antes de meterse en problemas.

-Te dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero que no te vea merodeando otra vez por aquí o te las verás conmigo.

-Huy, qué miedo me das… que corra el aire.

Antes de que fuera peor Oro se fue de allí, entrando en el gimnasio, donde la cola se había reducido significativamente, siendo prácticamente el último en recibir sus cosas. Nada más verle Elm comentó.

-Vaya, Oro, ya pensaba que no te vería… ¿Qué te ha retrasado?

-Nada importante-le quitó importancia él.

-Bueno, está bien, pues entonces dime que pokémon quieres.

-Cyndaquil-pidió él.

-Muy bien, pues aquí lo tienes. Y ya que eres el último, te voy a dar la pokédex y las poké ball-añadió el profesor, dándoselo todo él mismo.

En cuanto la tuvo en su poder estuvo mirando la pokédex, la cual era del tamaño de un libro de bolsillo, aunque un poco más pequeño; poseía una antena y un pilotito azul. La tapa era doble, cubría la pantalla y los comandos, se abría hacia arriba y hacia un lado y cuando se cerraba, mostraba la forma de una poké ball, con el sensor en el centro.

-Chula ¿eh? Ha mejorado desde su último diseño, y tiene una nueva función de rastreo, ahora puedes seguir la pista a los pokémon-añadió Elm.

-Sí, mola-asintió el chico.

Sacó a su primer pokémon para conocerle mejor y la consultó, sonando con una profunda voz femenina.

-Cyndaquil, el pokémon ratón fuego; es tímido y cuando se asusta se enrolla como una pelota. Si se enfada, sus llamas serán vivas y fuertes.

-Genial, gracias profesor-agradeció él.

-De nada, ahora cuida bien de él-añadió Elm.

Ambos salieron fuera y ya allí se encontró a Cristal jugando con su primer pokémon, un chikorita. Por su parte el profesor estuvo dándose una vuelta entre los grupos que se habían formado, contestando a preguntas y aclarando posibles dudas.

-Ah, así que cogiste un chikorita…-murmuró el chico consultando de nuevo la pokédex.

-Chikorita, el pokémon hoja; es un pokémon muy dócil, suelta de su hoja un aroma intenso; le encanta ponerse al sol.

-Si… ¿dónde estabas? Has tardado bastante-inquirió ella.

-No fue nada importante-murmuró él, sin ganas de hablar del tema.

En ese momento ambos pokémon se saludaron, charlando animadamente entre ellos, al tiempo que empezaban a corretear por las cercanías jugando juntos a una especie de corre que te pillo de lo más particular.

-Qué sociales son…-comentó la chica, observándoles con una sonrisa grabada en su cara.

-Si… me recuerdan a ti y a mi-añadió el chico en ese momento.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo así?

-De pequeños siempre estábamos igual, yo siempre iba detrás de ti.

-¿Lo dices en el buen sentido o por algo más?-inquirió ella, con gesto zalamero.

-¿Tú que crees?

Los dos se rieron con confidencia, llegando a compartir un beso en los labios. La gente comenzó a marcharse poco a poco, vaciando el lugar, Oro y Cristal fueron a ponerse en marcha cuando, en ese mismo instante, el profesor salió a toda prisa del laboratorio y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Ah, estáis aquí, pensaba que ya os habíais ido! Oro, Cristal ¿puedo pediros un pequeño favor?

-Sí, claro, díganos profesor-asintió la chica.

-Os pondré en situación, veréis, tengo un amigo, el Señor Pokémon, un excéntrico coleccionista que siempre está descubriendo cosas nuevas y enseñándomelas. Normalmente siempre se suele subir a la parra pero me acaba de mandar un correo diciendo que esta vez va en serio, iría yo mismo a ver qué ha descubierto, pero es que ahora estamos ocupados mi ayudante y yo con la próxima conferencia ¿podríais ir por nosotros? Sólo somos dos y casi siempre estamos ocupados-explicó.

Oro puso mala cara, queriendo contestar a su manera, pero Cristal se adelantó rápidamente.

-Sí, sin problemas, nosotros iremos a verle-aceptó él.

-Muchas gracias, chicos, de verdad. El señor pokémon vive en la ruta 30, al norte de ciudad Cerezo y a pocos kilómetros de la salida norte, espero que la caminata no os sea muy larga-añadió.

-No, para nada, ya sabe que con Oro no hay distancias largas.

-De nuevo muchas gracias, apuntad mi número de móvil por si surge algo.

Con el recado aceptado, y su número añadido a sus agendas, los dos se despidieron del profesor y partieron rumbo hacia el oeste, yendo todo recto por la ruta 29 a través de campiñas salpicadas de vegetación y con algún que otro nucleo arbóreo disperso. Desde esa ruta también se podía ver alzándose en la distancia la figura del monte Plateado, la montaña más alta de Japón y el símbolo nacional por excelencia; considerada una montaña sagrada desde la antigüedad, destacaba sobre todo por su particular forma cónica perfecta y su sempiterna cubre nevada, ya que tenía más de 3700 metros de altitud. Ha sido representado a lo largo de toda la historia en multitud de obras pictóricas, así como literarias y en todo tipo de arte que se preciara, incluso en cine y televisión. Una vez que estuvieron solos el chico opinó rápidamente.

-¿A cuento de qué le dices que sí al profesor? ¿Qué nos ha visto, cara de recaderos?

-Oro, no seas descortés, ya sabes que el profesor es una buena persona, por un recado que le hagas no te vas a morir…

-Ya, pero es que no sé, tenemos todo un viajecito por delante, yo no estoy para estar haciendo recados así sin más… aunque espera, querrás decir el recado que le haremos-observó el chico, algo mosca.

-No, vas a tener que hacerlo tú, yo tengo que llegar cuanto antes a ciudad Malva para inscribirme en un evento especial que se celebra allí mañana mismo, como no me de prisa no podré asistir-anunció la chica tan campante.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Primero le dices que sí al profesor y ahora me cuelgas tú el marrón y encima te vas de rositas?! ¡Sí, hombre! ¿¡Y qué más, qué es eso tan importante a lo que tienes que ir?!

Sin decir nada la chica le tendió un panfleto que Oro leyó en voz alta.

-Exposición sobre cómo cuidar y criar a los pokémon, día 9 de julio a las cinco en ciudad Malva… ¿Qué es esta mierda si se puede saber?

Ante ese comentario la chica le quitó el panfleto de golpe, espetándole de seguido.

-¡Esta mierda, como tú dices, es una charla especial que se da para criadores pokémon, cosa que personalmente quiero ser, así que te agradecería que me apoyaras un poquito en esto, Oro!

-¡Si, ya, tú, tú! ¿¡Y qué hay de mi si se puede saber?! ¡Que me zurzan! ¿¡No?!

-¡No se trata sólo de ti, odio cuando haces eso, no seas tan egoísta!

-¿¡De qué hablas, entonces para qué aceptas ningún recado?! ¡Me vuelves loco!

Casi sin darse cuenta se pasaron discutiendo acaloradamente durante el resto del camino, llegando a ciudad Cerezo rápidamente y dando la nota durante todo el trayecto, ya que incluso allí siguieron discutiendo sin parar. La gente se giraba, mirándoles con gesto extrañado y algo apurado, ya que el escándalo que montaban era de proporciones mayúsculas, incluso un policía de patrulla les llegó a llamar la atención, cosa que les ayudó a relajarse un poco, aunque retomaron la disputa en cuanto salieron de la ciudad y continuaron por la ruta 30.

-¿¡Por qué eres incapaz de apoyarme en esto?!

-¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso, yo sólo me quejo de que aceptes un recado que luego no vas a cumplir! ¿¡Dónde se ha visto eso?!

-¡Pero ya te he dicho que no puedo, si no llego a tiempo a la ciudad no podré participar, eres un egoísta, Oro!

-¡Ja, hablando de egoísmo, no eres la más indicada para decir tú eso desentendiéndote así sin más!

-¡Retira eso!

-¡No me da la gana, haz tú el recado entonces!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no puedo, no me da tiempo!

-¿¡Entonces para qué aceptas nada?!

-¡Agh, ya está bien, estoy harta!

En ese justo momento llegaron a un cruce en el camino, uno se dirigía al norte, atravesando varias colinas en dirección hacia ciudad Malva, mientras que otro se desviaba hacia el noreste, yendo por varias arboledas que hacian pendiente hacia abajo durante los siguientes metros. Un cartel junto a un árbol indicaba el camino hacia la casa del Señor Pokémon, cosa que Oro aprovechó para espetarla.

-¡Mira, ahí tienes tu recado, ve a por él, te espero aquí!

-¡Que te lo has creído, yo me voy para ciudad Malva, hazlo tú!

-¡No tengas tanta cara, Cristal, yo no he pedido esto para empezar!

-¡Me da igual, hazlo tú y punto, yo no tengo tiempo!

Ante esa tesitura Oro terminó de enfadarse del todo y exclamó.

-¡Cristal, si te vas a ciudad Malva hemos terminado, y esta vez de verdad!

-¡Pues vale, mejor estar sola que con un tío prepotente que sólo piensa en él antes que en su novia!

-¡Pues muy bien, pero que ni se te ocurra pedirme nada luego, se acabó, ya estoy harto!

-¡Pues si tú estás harto imagínate yo, me tienes histérica!

-¡Eres tú la histérica!

Por un instante los dos se taladraron con la mirada, diciéndose todo en nada, hasta que finalmente la chica se dio la vuelta y se fue pisando fuerte, sin mirar siquiera atrás. Por su parte Oro la observó largarse, con el cabreo aún presente, hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista colina arriba. Una vez solo llegó a mascullar.

-Niña estúpida… ¿para qué salgo con ella? No tiene sentido…

Dado que tenía un recado pendiente decidió quitárselo de encima tan rápido como le fuera posible, en un intento por olvidarse de su ahora ex novia, y esta vez de verdad. Continuó todo recto caminando a toda pastilla y usando el aún presente cabreo para llegar antes, paliando el resto de metros en poco menos de un cuarto de hora hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino.

Era una casa pequeña y de una sola planta situado en medio de un prado y rodeada de naturaleza; llamó a la puerta y una voz al otro lado indicó.

-Adelante.

Oro pasó y fue recibido por un hombre entrado en años, de pelo canoso, poblado bigote y ojos oscuros vestido de negro y con un sombrero de igual color.

-Eres Oro ¿verdad? Elm me dijo que vendrías-se quiso cerciorar.

-Sí, soy yo-murmuró el chico.

-Bueno, si él no puede venir mejor que venga alguien en su lugar. Mira, esto es lo que quiero que le eche un vistazo el profesor-murmuró el hombre sacando un huevo de una bolsa de tela.

-¿Un huevo?-inquirió Oro, extrañado.

-Ah, pero no es un huevo cualquiera ¡es un huevo pokémon! Lo encontraron en la guardería que hay cerca de ciudad Trigal, los encargados son unos conocidos míos y como no sabían muy bien qué hacer con él, contactaron conmigo-explicó él.

Dicho huevo era blanco con manchas de color rojo y azul salpicadas por toda su superficie.

-Por un momento pensé en contactar con mi amigo Oak, pero luego pensé en Elm, que es más de este campo. ¿No es así, Samuel?-inquirió el hombre, dirigiéndose entonces hacia un hombre de edad avanzada que había allí también.

-Ya lo creo, incluso el propio Elm lo sabrá-argumentó el aludido, acercándose a ellos.

-Te presento al profesor Samuel Oak, experto investigador pokémon de la prefectura vecina de Kanto-hizo las presentaciones el señor pokémon.

-Hola, encantado, estaba haciendo una visita a mi viejo amigo, el Señor Pokémon, cuando me enteré que ibas a venir y decidí esperarte-saludó el profesor.

Oak era un hombre de edad avanzada, Oro le echó entre cincuenta y sesenta años, tenía el pelo de color cobre, acentuando su edad, vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones color beige y una chaqueta de tonos amarillos, calzando además unos zapatos marrones.

-¿Me esperaba a mi? ¿Y cómo así?-inquirió Oro, extrañado.

-Oh, supuse que serías un entrenador a su cargo, por eso lo hice, asumo que Elm te habrá dado un pokémon.

-Sí, claro…

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Ah, sí, supongo…

Aún algo extrañado por su petición, Oro sacó a su primer pokémon, el cual miró a Oak con interés y se pegó a él, restregándose entre sus piernas.

-¡Oh, vaya, un cyndaquil! ¿Puedo?-pidió el profesor con educación.

Oro asintió con la cabeza y Oak lo cogió en brazos, observándole con interés.

-Vaya, qué espécimen más interesante, además, se le ve muy feliz. Eso es quizás lo más importante, un pokémon feliz se puede llegar a traducir como un pokémon fuerte en el futuro, capaz de llegar a hacer grandes cosas, yo me dedico precisamente a estudiar los vínculos entre humanos y pokémon, y ya te digo yo que este cyndaquil apunta maneras-aseguró el profesor.

-Si usted lo dice…

-Ya lo creo, cuídalo bien y entrénalo con mucho mimo.

-Sí, descuide.

Oak le devolvió al pokémon, pero entonces se fijó en el reloj una pared cercana y exclamó.

-¡Ah, qué horas! He de irme ya, he quedado en ciudad Trigal para grabar mi programa de radio. Mucha suerte en tu viaje, Oro.

Tras despedirse del chico y del Señor Pokémon, Oak se fue rápidamente, dejándoles allí solos.

-Muy bien, pues te confío el huevo, házselo llegar a Elm sano y salvo.

-Sí, qué remedio.

Oro guardó el huevo en su bandolera, se despidió del Señor Pokémon y se puso en camino hacia pueblo Primavera de nuevo. Nada más salir de la casa su pokégear comenzó a sonar; por un momento pensó que sería Cristal, regresando una vez más el cabreo, pero en cuanto vio que se trataba del profesor Elm se relajó, contestándole de seguido.

-Hola profesor, ya voy para allá.

-¡Oro! ¡Oh, cielo santo, es terrible!-exclamó Elm, con voz alterada y oyéndose particularmente nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Necesito que vuelvas ya al laboratorio, es urgente!-pidió el profesor, colgando de golpe.

Oro miró al pokégear con la confusión grabada en su cara; no era propio de alguien como Elm, siendo un hombre tan calmado y sosegado, perder los papeles de esa forma, cosa que cualquiera que lo conociera medianamente bien sabía. En tal caso no perdió más tiempo y aligeró el paso, utilizando el aún presente cabreo que tenía encima para ello. Pasó por ciudad Cerezo sin detenerse, ya que no había tiempo ni ganas de hacer turismo, aunque nada más salir en dirección este vio entonces una figura familiar acercándose a él desde el otro lado de la ruta 29. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio que se trataba de aquel chico pelirrojo que husmeaba al lado del laboratorio del profesor. Éste, en cuanto le vio, se dirigió a él con chulería.

-Anda, pero si eres tú… supongo que te dieron un pokémon de ese laboratorio.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?-inquirió Oro, sin ganas de hablar con él.

-Je, qué desperdicio, es tan inútil…-comentó de golpe.

Eso le tocó la moral a Oro, que de por sí ya iba calentito por la discusión que tuvo con Cristal, soltando de golpe.

-¿¡Perdón!? ¡Repite eso, mamarracho!

-¿Qué pasa, no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Pues yo también tengo un pokémon poderoso, y lo vas a ver-murmuró, sacando entonces a un totodile.

-¿¡Quieres pelea?! ¡Muy bien, te pondré en tu sitio con un combate! ¡Vamos, cyndaquil!-indicó él.

Ambos pokémon se enfrentaron con la mirada, desafiantes, y dispuestos a todo con tal de ganar. Cyndaquil podía sentir la ira y el enfado de su entrenador, dejándose contagiar por la sensación y encendiéndole casi tanto como a Oro, literalmente hablando, ya que de su lomo soltó unas punzantes y ardientes llamas.

-¡Pistola agua!

-¡Esquívalo!

Cyndaquil pegó un salto y pudo esquivar por los pelos ese peligroso ataque.

-¡Malicioso!

-¡Placaje!

Cyndaquil bajó la defensa a su oponente lanzádole una gélida mirada, el cual atacó directamente, alcanzándole de seguido y embistiéndole hacia atrás.

-¡Ascuas!-indicó Oro.

Aprovechando la cercanía cyndaquil soltó una serie de brasas que dieron de lleno en totodile, haciéndole un poco más de daño de lo que normalmente lo haría debido al efecto de malicioso. Totodile reculó hacia atrás, intimidado por la furia de su ataque.

-¡Vamos, a qué esperas, no te eches atrás, tienes ventaja! ¡Pistola agua!-exclamó el chico con desprecio.

Algo amedrentado, totodile volvió a atacar directamente con todas sus fuerzas, alcanzando ésta vez a cyndaquil, el cual cayó debilitado antes de que pudiera hacer nada más.

-¡No, cyndaquil!-exclamó Oro, cogiéndolo en brazos.

-Bah, menuda pérdida de tiempo-masculló el chico, recogiendo a su totodile

Oro le imitó y tras eso y le increpó, molesto.

-¿¡Quién demonios eres, y quién te crees que eres!? ¿¡De qué vas!?

-¿Yo? ¡Voy a ser el entrenador pokémon más fuerte del mundo!

Y tras esas secas y cortantes palabras, se fue tan rápido como había venido; Oro le observó marcharse, ardiendo por dentro de rabia, pero entonces vio que se le había caído algo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Se acercó y vio entonces que se trataba de un pañuelo blanco, lo recogió para verlo mejor, a simple vista no tenía nada en especial, aunque en un momento dado vio que en una esquina había algo bordado que parecía ser un nombre.

-Plata…

Oro entrecerró los ojos, con gesto pensativo y levantando la mirada, pero para entonces el chaval ya se había ido. Se guardó el pañuelo y continuó su camino, aún más apurado, ya que cyndaquil necesitaba ayuda. Llegó enseguida al pueblo, nada más llegar al laboratorio vio a una patrulla de policía parada justo enfrente de la entrada.

-Vaya ¿qué habrá pasado?-se preguntó el chico.

Nada más entrar vio al profesor y su ayudante junto a un par de policías, al verle entrar Elm se dirigió a él.

-¡Ah, Oro, por fin has llegado! ¡Nos han robado!

-¿¡Qué?!-farfulló el chico.

-Me ausenté un momento, y cuando volví, una de las cajas de las poké ball de tododile estaba tirada, y faltaba una-explicó atropelladamente.

-A mí me pareció ver a un chico pelirrojo saliendo a toda prisa del pueblo hará cosa de un cuarto de hora, más o menos-añadió entonces el ayudante.

Al oírlo Oro abrió mucho los ojos, recordando su encuentro con ese chico, algo que no pasó desapercibido a la policía.

-¿Acaso lo has visto?-inquirió uno de ellos.

-¡Si, antes, en ciudad Cerezo, me enfrenté a ese mismo chico, y tenía un totodile! ¡Me venció! ¡Profesor, haga algo por cyndaquil, por favor!

-Sí, claro, dámelo un momento-pidió Elm, cogiéndolo.

Mientras lo trataba, el policía interrogó a Oro acerca de ese chico para tratar de recabar información. Por su parte él lo describió lo mejor que pudo, dando pistas de hacia dónde había ido.

-Ajá… ¿y por casualidad sabes su nombre?-preguntó el agente en un momento dado.

Oro se lo pensó antes de contestar, recordando el pañuelo que recogió. ¿Realmente Plata era su verdadero nombre? No podía saberlo con seguridad, aun así lo que sí era seguro era que todo apuntaba a que había sido él el que había robado un pokémon al profesor, además de vencerle estrepitosamente. Aun y con todo sentía que eso ya era algo más personal, por lo que decidió contestar rápidamente.

-No, no se presentó.

-Está bien, comenzaremos con lo que tenemos, en cuanto sepamos algo más se lo haremos saber, profesor. Gracias por tu colaboración, chico.

Una vez que terminaron con las pesquisas se fueron de allí, dejando a los tres solos en el laboratorio. Aún algo afectado por lo ocurrido, el profesor murmuró.

-Es terrible. Ah, sí, ¿Qué era el descubrimiento del señor pokémon?

Oro sacó el huevo de su bandolera y Elm se quedó muy impresionado en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Vaya! Es un huevo pokémon, no es la primera vez que veo uno, eso desde luego, aunque nunca había visto uno con un patrón así en el cascarón-murmuró, pasando la mano por la superficie del huevo.

Le dio unos suaves toquecitos en su superficie y se lo acercó al oído, como esperando escuchar una respuesta, pero nada pasó. Le comprobó la temperatura con la mano y lo movió con la otra, haciendo comprobaciones más exhaustivas. En un momento dado llegó a comentar.

-Hum, está claro que aún está en periodo temprano de incubación, hará como una semana desde que la hembra desovó. Aun así es extraño…-farfulló Elm, hablando más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Se notaba que era todo un entendido en huevos pokémon, aunque incluso para él había algo que parecía escapársele.

-De cualquier manera habrá que hacerle un seguimiento exhaustivo, además de varias pruebas. Gracias por traérmelo, Oro, será de gran ayuda en mi investigación-agradeció el profesor.

-No ha sido nada-quitó importancia el chico.

Puso a buen recaudo el huevo en una incubadora y luego le devolvió a cyndaquil, que ya estaba completamente curado. Por su parte el ayudante le regaló un lote de pociones para el viaje como agradecimiento.

Oro se lo agradeció y se despidió de ellos, esta vez sí listo ya para partir hacia la aventura, sin más recados ni complicaciones que le retrasaran. Volvió tras sus pasos hasta la ruta 30, recordando entonces una vez más la pelea que tuvo con Cristal. Gruñó por lo bajo y pensando para sus adentros.

-Esa niña tonta, menos mal que lo he dejado con ella, no hacía más que marearme y volverme loco…

Sin embargo algo dentro de él comenzó a revolverse, conociendo muy bien esa sensación que se lo decía todo, llegando a decirse a sí mismo.

-¡Ah, no, eso sí que no, ni hablar, no pienso volver con ella, esta vez no, sería absurdo y muy tonto, no, definitivamente no!

Aun así ese sentimiento que conocía muy bien siguió ahí presente, haciéndole compañía y recordándole todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, tanto buenos como malos. Y es que, después de todo, el tiempo pasado juntos siempre le hacía recordar los hechos en sí, por muy fuerte que hubiera sido la discusión pertinenente. Aunque no lo pareciera quería a Cristal, poco a poco se había ido encariñando con ella, haciéndose un hueco en su corazón entre disputa y disputa. Lo que antes podía parecer una simple tontería para cualquier otra persona, para ellos era un gesto de amor y cariño, uno muy raro, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Después de todo siempre se decía que, si una pareja discute, es buena señal, y algo que verdad debía de haber en esa afirmación, puesto que en su caso se aplicaba perfectamente. Para entonces Oro suspiró pesadamente, murmurando de seguido.

-Agh ¿por qué yo?

Aunque conocía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, lo dejó estar, comenzando a elaborar en su cabeza una disculpa para cuando se encontrara con ella en ciudad Malva. Dicen que hay amores que matan. En el caso de Oro y Cristal era algo completamente distinto, pero sin duda especial. Muy especial.

* * *

¡Y aquí comienza la segunda generación! A decir verdad tenía ganas de empezar, y como hace poco que he publicado un nuevo capítulo de La triste realidad he aprovechado y he empezado ya con este nuevo fic, continuación directa del anterior, como habréis podido comprobar del prólogo. Como bien se sabe la segunda generación se sucede tres años después de la primera, y así lo hago en cuanto a términos de continuidad se refiere, estando esta vez ubicado en el año 2000. En cuanto a Oro se refiere como habréis podido observar es mucho más nervioso y lanzado que Rojo, siendo el típico chico que no se puede estar quieto en ningún momento, muy echado para delante y particularmente bocazas. A primera vista puede parecer un tanto pendenciero, pero en realidad es buen chico, y eso se irá viendo a lo largo de toda la historia. En cuanto a Cristal se refiere la cojo directamente de Pokémon Cristal, siendo de por sí la primera protagonista femenina de toda la franquicia y haciéndola honor como tal, puesto que no me gustó nada lo que hicieron con ella en los remakes, prácticamente ignorarla como si nunca hubiera existido. Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a aparecer Lira, de hecho tengo planes con ella, pero quería hacerla honor como se merece. Ahora que hablo de Lira decir tiene que la cuarta generación también estará presente en este fic, aunque no de forma tan pronunciada como la tercera estaba en la primera en el anterior fic, eso desde luego. Ahora hablemos de Oro y Cristal.

En un principio originariamente no estaban juntos, de hecho volvía a hacer otra historia de amor de forma muy similar como lo hice con Rojo y Hoja, pero esta vez decidí hacer algo distinto, sobre todo después de leer un antiguo comentario de Juanca29, en el cual comentaba que por qué no mostrar una relación ya consolidada. En este caso he decidido hacer esto mismo, aunque de forma ligeramente distinta, como habréis podido comprobar en este capítulo. La relación entre estos dos es la típica relación de amor-odio, se quieren con locura, pero sus diferencias y sus formas de ser les hace discutir muy de seguido, lo que provoca constantes rupturas y arreglos. Jugaré con eso durante toda la historia, principalmente para arreglar su situación y que la normalicen con el devenir de la trama, ya que a la larga este tipo de relaciones acaban por cercenar a ambas partes, y tampoco es plan hacerles eso.

Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!

 **Edit.** Nueva versión corrigiendo el error de la fecha del principio del viaje


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

 **En camino**

El recado le había tomado su tiempo y como eran ya las tres, la hora de comer muy pasada, decidió hacer un alto en el camino para comer un poco y recuperar fuerzas.

Atravesar la ruta 30 y parte de la 31 le iba a llevar un buen rato, aunque esperaba poder llegar a ciudad Malva para el final del día, ya que no le apetecía demasiado dormir al raso si tenía la oportunidad de llegar a la ciudad a tiempo. Además se había estado preparando las palabras de disculpa para cuando se encontrara con Cristal, y en ese sentido tenía ganas de hacerlo, ya que ahora sentía que se las debía. Siempre que discutían por lo que fuera los efectos posteriores eran los mismos, un poquito de remordimientos mezclados con una pizquita de culpa, pero no demasiada, ya que Oro no era de esos que cargaban con toda la culpa, sobre todo en cuanto a discutir se refería. En casos como esos tanto él como ella tenían parte de la culpa, y el chico no se andaba con chiquitas en ese sentido: o todo o nada.

Aun así en esos momentos tenía hambre, por lo que se olvidó de todo ese asunto por un momento y se relajó en compañía de su cyndaquil mientras comían un poco. Oro comió un par de korokkes y unos pocos onigiris, de la receta especial de su madre, mientras que cyndaquil degustó una buena cantidad de comida pokémon específica para los de tipo fuego. Estaba siendo una agradable comida cuando, de improviso, algo zumbó en el aire y en menos de cinco segundos siquiera, pokémon y entrenador se encontraron atados y hechos un ovillo, literalmente.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!-masculló el chico.

Entonces, de entre unos arbustos cercanos, surgió un pokémon que se acercó a la comida y empezó a comérsela.

-¡Eh, eso es mío!-exclamó el chico, tratando de zafarse del grueso ovillo que le aprisionaba, pero era mucho más resistente de lo que parecía.

Ante eso el pokémon se rió y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pokémon eres?-murmuró Oro haciendo un esfuerzo por sacar la pokédex de la mochila.

Finalmente, y tras muchos aspavientos y esfuerzo, ésta cayó al suelo y al caer se abrió, diciendo.

-Spinarak, el pokémon escupesoga; teje su telaraña con un hilo fino pero resistente. Espera incluso días hasta que una presa cae en sus garras.

-¡Pues espero que la espera no haya sido muy inmóvil!-exclamó Oro, molesto, mientras seguía intentando liberarse.

En cuanto spinarak se terminó los korokkes y los onigiris soltó un suspiro, satisfecho, y comenzó a irse yendo colina abajo. Por su parte el chico se tumbó, en un intento de enderezarse para poder soltarse.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, ladrón? ¡Espera!-exclamó Oro, mientras al ovillo comenzaba a rodar como una esfera debido a la irregularidad del terreno.

Fue entonces cuando se acercó a la pendiente y comenzó a rodar por ella colina abajo, yendo cada vez más rápido.

-¡Oh, mierda, qué mareo, creo que voy a potar!-masculló el chico.

Por su parte cyndaquil le siguió de cerca, imitándole y rodando a su lado, aunque consiguiendo mantener un poco más el equilibrio.

-¡Cyndaquil, usa ascuas y ayúdame!-exclamó el chico, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

El pokémon obedeció y gracias a las llamas logró soltarse; acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Oro, el cual también consiguió soltarse, pero para entonces el meneo había sido considerable y se levantó completamente mareado y desubicado.

-Que no escape… ascuas…-farfulló, tambaleándose como un borracho.

Cyndaquil atacó a tiempo y dio de lleno a spinarak antes de que escapara, cayendo al suelo bastante dañado.

-Te daré tu merecido, pokémon ladrón… anda, ¿desde cuándo tengo yo dos bandoleras?-murmuró Oro, desubicado por el mareo.

Al coger la bandolera, y al encontrarse ésta abierta, varias balls salieron disparadas, las cuales se agrandaron al golpearse el botón contra el suelo y rodaron pendiente abajo; una de ellas se fue directa hacia spinarak, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin apenas poder moverse, hasta que finalmente le acabó golpeando. Fue entonces cuando la poké ball se abrió, cogiendo al pokémon y metiéndolo en su interior, cerrándose inmediatamente después. Se sacudió varias veces, con el botón parpadeando en rojo, hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro, capturándolo así.

Por su parte Oro apenas se enteró de lo ocurrido, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar el equilibrio infructuosamente. Finalmente acabó pegándosela y rodando por la ladera de la colina hasta donde estaba la ball.

-¡Agh, qué mareo! espera ¿Y el pokémon?

Se enderezó de golpe, encontrándose de frente con la ball y terminando de despejarse.

-No me digas que…-murmuró, abriéndola.

Confirmó sus sospechas en cuanto spinarak salió de ella, mirándole con gesto inquisitivo.

-Oh, vaya, ahora resulta que te he capturado sin proponérmelo…

Por su parte el pokémon se acercó a él y se pegó a su pierna, llegando a soltar un eructito por la comilona que se había pegado de antes.

-Salud. Te habrá gustado, supongo…

Spinarak asintió con energía, comenzando a tejer un hilo fino alrededor de su pierna en un gesto cariñoso y de agradecimiento.

-¡No, estate quieto, no hagas eso!-exclamó Oro, cogiéndolo para que no tejiera más.

Como respuesta el pokémon le lanzó un puñado de hilos en la cara, enredándose con su pelo. Spinarak se rió con jocosidad, al tiempo que Oro le miró con un gesto lleno de reproche.

-Muy gracioso…

Aun así no se lo tuvo en cuenta, ya que después de todo había demostrado una gran habilidad tejiendo, lo que podría ser bastante ventajoso en los combates, por lo que finalmente lo aceptó encantado.

Tras ese breve incidente recogió sus cosas y a sus pokémon y continuó el viaje. La tarde se le pasó muy rápidamente, sin apenas darse cuenta, sobre todo entre lucha y lucha con entrenadores que se fue encontrando por el camino. Estuvo usando también a spinarak, que demostró tener gran velocidad usando su disparo demora, envolviendo a todos sus oponentes en fuertes y resistentes lianas con una rapidez pasmosa, inmovilizándolos así antes de pasar a la acción. Gracias a él consiguió ganar unos cuantos combates.

Debido a eso la noche comenzó a caer rápidamente, teniendo que buscar un lugar donde acampar.

-Vaya, qué mal, esperaba poder llegar a ciudad Malva hoy mismo. Vas a tener que esperar un poco más, nena-murmuró el chico por lo bajo, recordando a su técnicamente ex novia, aunque se lo iba a tener que currar para volver con ella.

En su búsqueda de un buen lugar se encontró entonces con un chico algo más pequeño que él, de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros; vestía muy de sport, con una camiseta de manga corta amarilla y unos pantalones cortos azules. Calzaba unas zapatillas del mismo color y llevaba además una gorra de color similar dada la vuelta. En cuanto le vio se dirigió a él de improviso.

-¡Ah, eres tú! ¿Verdad?

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí, el chico del que hablaban los entrenadores de por aquí, me dijeron que los habías vencido! ¡Enfrentate a mí y a mi super guay rattata!

-Ah ¿quieres un combate?

-¡Sí, venga, enfréntate a mi super guay rattata! ¡Mi rattata es muy diferente al resto de rattatas, ahora lo verás!

-Está bien, luchemos.

Ambos se apartaron, como bien dijo el chico sacó a un rattata y Oro optó por cyndaquil, el cual nada más salir de su poké ball dejó escapar unas ardientes llamas de su lomo.

-¡Muy bien, rattata, empecemos con ataque rápido!

El pokémon rata fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose directamente contra cyndaquil a gran velocidad y embistiéndole de seguido, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡No recules, cyndaquil, ascuas!

-¡Esquivalo y placaje!

Cyndaquil fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una ristra de llamas que fueron directas hacia rattata, pero éste se movió deprisa y consiguió esquivarlas con facilidad, lanzándose de nuevo y embistiendo de nuevo a cyndaquil.

Oro chascó la lengua, algo contrariado. Debido a su naturaleza impulsiva tendía a atacar muy de seguido, lo que le dejaba muy vulnerable en ocasiones, pero siempre que podía aprovechaba esas situaciones a su favor.

-¡Continúa!-exclamó el chico.

-¡No le dejes, cyndaquil, pantallahumo!

Antes de que rattata llegara a tocarlo, el pokémon de fuego soltó una densa nube de humo negro que envolvió a ambos combatientes por completo, ocultándoles de la vista.

-¡Agh, maldición! ¡Sal de ahí, rattata!

-¡Que no escape, tras él!

Por un momento no supieron muy bien lo que ocurría dentro de la nube de humo negro, aunque los chillidos de ambos pokémon evidenciaban un fuerte forcejeo en el que ninguno de los dos no parecía ceder ni un ápice. En cuanto el humo se disipó rattata embistió a cyndaquil, el cual cayó al suelo con dureza, apagándose las llamas de su lomo debido al golpe.

-¡Eso es! ¡A por él, vamos!

De golpe y porrazo la pequeña rata se lanzó a por su rival, cayendo sobre él; fue entonces cuando Oro reaccionó, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora, enciende tu lomo!

Al punto las puntiagudas llamas de su lomo volvieron a prenderse, tocando de lleno a rattata y lanzándolo hacia arriba con fuerza y visiblemente dañado.

-¡No, rattata!

-¡Lo tenemos, ascuas!

Cyndquil se movió deprisa, dándose la vuelta, apuntado y lanzando una rápida ristra de llamas que golpearon de lleno en rattata, el cual acabó quemado en el proceso y cayendo al suelo duramente. El pokémon normal trató de levantarse y atacar, pero en ese momento las quemaduras hicieron mella en él, impidiéndole atacar.

-¡Remata con ataque rápido!

Acto seguido se lanzó como una bala sobre él y le embistió con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo hacia atrás y cayendo a los pies del chico, totalmente derrotado.

-¡No, rattata!

-¡Sí, bien hecho cyndaquil!-exclamó Oro, celebrando la victoria.

El chico recogió a su pokémon y suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, entonces los rumores eran ciertos, eres fuerte…

-Sí, bueno, estoy teniendo un buen comienzo…

-Jo, y yo que pensaba despegar con mi super guay rattata. Está claro que tengo que entrenar más si quiero hacerme tan fuerte como tú… ¡ah, ya sé, intercambiemos nuestros números de poké gear, así sabremos como le va a cada uno y podremos quedar un día de estos para la revancha!

-Ah, pues… bueno, no veo por qué no…-murmuró Oro, no muy convencido.

-¡Genial! ¡Tendrás noticias de mí y de mi super guay rattata, que aunque haya perdido contra ti, sigue siendo diferente al resto de rattatas! ¡Ya verás, ya, está a un porcentaje muy superior, y te lo demostraré en el siguiente combate!

-Está bien, pues dime tu número… ¿cómo te llamas?-inquirió el chico, sacando su poké gear.

-¡Soy Chano! Apunta.

Una vez que se intercambiaron sus números Chano se despidió de él comentando.

-¡Bueno, pues me voy, me haré más fuerte, ya lo verás!

-Vale, vamos hablando.

Una vez solo siguió buscando un sitio hasta que finalmente acamparon en un claro rodeado por una frondosa arboleda; encendió una hoguera usando el fuego de cyndaquil y cenó algo ligero en compañía de sus pokémon, aunque spinarak se hinchó, probando una vez más el buen apetito que tenía.

-Oye, spinarak, córtate un poco ¿quieres? Que me vas a dejar sin blanca como sigas tragando así…-murmuró el chico, guardando los botes vacíos parra tirarlos después.

Por su parte el pokémon contestó con un escueto pero audible eructito, quedándose del todo satisfecho.

-Sí, sí, salud…

Tras la cena Oro estuvo leyendo un rato antes de irse a dormir, aunque en un momento dado su poké gear comenzó a sonar. Extrañado por recibir una llamada a esas horas el chico lo cogió de seguido.

-¿Sí?

-¡Oro!

-¿Chano? ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?

-¡Era para decirte lo mucho que mi rattata y yo hemos progresado, ha sido increíble!

-Eh… Chano, hace menos de dos horas desde la última vez que nos vimos…

-¡Sí, lo sé, y hemos estado entrenando intensamente desde entonces, ni hemos comido!

-Ajá…

-¡Ya verás, ya, haré que mi super guay rattata sea aún más guay y alcance un nuevo nivel en el alto porcentaje de rattatas de la historia! ¡Ni lo reconocerás cuando lo vuelvas a ver!

-Ya, sí, maravilloso ¿puedo irme ya a dormir?

-¡Claro que sí, pero no te duermas demasiado o te adelantaré!

-No, descuida…

-¡Hasta la próxima!

Tras eso Oro colgó de seguido, mirando a la pantalla del poké gear con gesto algo molesto y pensando acto seguido.

-¿Habrá sido buena idea darle mi número?

Aun así no lo pensó más y, tras eso, se envolvió en su saco de dormir; el fuego de la hoguera fue apagándose poco a poco, mientras que el sueño comenzaba a envolverle hasta estar a punto de dormirse. Sin embargo en ese mismo instante comenzó a oírse un ulular insistente, despertándole de golpe y mascullando de seguido.

-¿Qué diablos es eso que suena?

Se reincorporó un poco mientras escuchaba, oyéndose no muy lejos de allí. Por un momento no quiso darle mayor importancia y se volvió a tumbar, pero aun así el ulular continuó incesante, sin dejarle dormir.

-¡Quiero dormir! ¡Agh, voy a tener que ir a ver qué es eso!-exclamó Oro, ya enfadado.

Se levantó en compañía de sus pokémon, que también se desevelaron, y estuvieron buscando la fuente de ese sonido hasta dar con él en un árbol cercano, donde vio a un pokémon enplumado y con una sola pata mirándole con dos grandes ojos rojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-inquirió el chico sacando su pokédex.

-Hoothoot, el pokémon búho; su percepción del tiempo es muy exacta y lleva el ritmo con su cabeza. Todos los días empieza a ulular a la misma hora.

-Vaya, ¿y no podrías ulular en otro momento? Quiero dormir-le replicó, molesto.

Como respuesta el pokémon volvió a ulular, sin alterarse siquiera.

-Calladito ahora ¿eh? No hagas que te lo tenga que volver a repetir-le avisó.

Dando por zanjado el asunto volvió a su saco y no pasó ni cinco minutos siquiera para que el pokémon volviera a ulular insistentemente.

-¡Raaargh! ¿¡Quieres callarte?! ¡Quiero dormir!-exclamó Oro, harto del tema.

Una vez más el pokémon volvió a ulular, sin hacerle el menor caso, cosa que hizo rebosar a Oro.

-¡Vale, ya está, me harté! ¡Spinarak, disparo demora!

Con rapidez, le ató con un fino pero resistente hilo, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Cyndaquil, ascuas!

Acto seguido una ristra de llamas arremetió directamente contra el pokémon volador, cayendo al suelo con estrépito y dejándole KO.

-¡Lo que hay que hacer para que te calles!-exclamó Oro lanzando una poké ball vacía.

Ésta cogió a hoothoot, el cual no opuso resistencia; la ball cayó al suelo y, tras sacudirse unas pocas veces, el seguro saltó.

-Listo, ahora podré dormir tranquilo.

Cogió la ball, la guardó en su cinto junto con las demás, y regresó a su saco, consiguiendo conciliar el sueño y durmiéndose finalmente, con una luna cuarto menguante iluminando parte del prado.

* * *

Al día siguiente desayunó algo rápido, ya que no quería retrasarse mucho más, y continuó su viaje hacia ciudad Malva. La ruta 30 se seguía extendiendo hacia el norte, atravesando campiñas y eras, hasta llegar a la intersección de la ruta 31, la cual era un poco más corta que la anterior, habiendo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia hasta su destino. Ésta destacaba por ser algo más escarpada que la anterior, sobre todo hacia el este, pero en el resto de su extensión era algo más llana, con algún que otro lago que salpicaba el camino principal. Cerca de allí vio la entrada a la cueva oscura, una profunda y sinuosa cueva que destacaba sobre todo por no tener iluminación artificial, por lo que su interior era frío y lóbrego. Apenas la prestó atención, por lo que siguió su camino sin apenas detenerse. El camino continuaba hacia el oeste, siguiendo una sinuosa carretera que serpeaba entre colinas y campiñas, hasta que finalmente llegó a ciudad Malva.

Si por algo destacaba Johto era sobre todo por ser una de las prefecturas con más historia de todo Japón, notándose desde el primer momento en el que se entraba en la ciudad incluso por primera vez. Y no era para menos, puesto que ciudad Malva fue, hace muchísimos años, la capital de todo Japón durante el periodo Nara, durante el cual la ciudad creció y prosperó, construyéndose sobre todo multitud de templos, pagodas y otros edificios de carácter cultural y administrativo. Gracias a esto la ciudad actualmente podía presumir de tener un marcado carácter turístico, con multitud de antiguos edificios muy bien conservados que databan desde los siglos VIII al XII, la gran mayoría de ellos de madera, aunque ahora reforzados con estructuras más fuertes y resistentes.

Nada más llegar lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente al centro pokémon y pedir una habitación, aprovechando además para preguntar acerca del paradero de Cristal. La enfermera jefe consultó rápidamente el registro.

-A ver, Cristal, Cristal… sí, está aquí, habitación 87, tiene un hueco libre ¿quieres que te ponga con ella?

-Sí, por favor.

-Vale, aunque la llave la tiene ella, así que la vas a tener que buscar.

-Está bien ¿sabe si está por aquí?

-No la he visto salir en toda la mañana, supongo que sí.

Una vez que estuvo el tema del alojamiento cerrado se puso a buscar a Cristal, mirando en todas las zonas comunes como el comedor, el salón o el jardín. Finalmente la vio en uno de los bancos y se acercó a ella, aunque la chica no se percató de su presencia ya que le estaba dando la espalda. Oro decidió tomar la iniciativa y murmuró en voz alta.

-Hola…

La chica se dio entonces la vuelta y le miró con gesto calmado y algo ausente, como si la diera reparo hablar con él, aunque finalmente murmuró.

-Hola…

Por un momento los dos no dijeron nada, devolviéndose la mirada mutuamente, hasta que finalmente Oro se adelantó.

-Antes de que digas nada… sí, fui un imbécil. Y sí, tengo delito y todo lo que tú quieras, así que no diré nada.

-No, no, yo también debo disculparme, desde que llegué ayer por la tarde he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón. No debí aceptar el recado así sin más, pero tenía tanta prisa que apenas lo pensé, cargándote a ti algo que no habías pedido.

Ante eso el chico tan solo asintió, comentando de seguido.

-Bueno, ya sé que te dije que si te ibas terminábamos, pero… realmente lo dije sin pensar, estaba enfadado, en realidad no quería decirte eso. Así que, bueno…

Ante eso la chica sonrió levemente, comentando de seguido.

-Sabes que yo no voy a dejar de quererte… son muchos años juntos, y aunque hemos tenido nuestros menos, siempre hemos seguido ahí, al pie del cañón. Así que sí, yo también quiero que sigamos juntos… si tú quieres.

-Sí, sí que quiero-contestó Oro rápidamente.

-Me alegro…

Finalmente oficializaron la reconciliación con un sentido abrazo, además de un fugaz pero intenso beso que se prolongó durante varios segundos. Tras eso Oro comentó.

-¿Tienes la llave de la habitación? Me gustaría dejar mis cosas.

-Ah, sí, vamos, te acompaño.

Los dos subieron a la habitación y ya allí Oro se desembarazó de gran parte de su equipaje, dejando la bandolera en el armario y quedándose sólo con lo más básico e inmediato. Tras eso los dos salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad mientras hablaban de un poco de todo.

-¿Cuándo tienes eso de hoy a lo que ibas a ir?-inquirió el chico.

-Ah, sí, es esta tarde en la academia pokémon local a eso de las siete.

-Oh, entonces te da tiempo…

-Sí, de sobra, ayer fui a apuntarme y ya estoy en la lista, puedo llevar a alguien conmigo ¿quieres venir?

-Sí, vale, está bien.

Normalmente Oro no era tan modosito ni por asomo, pero después de la reconciliación quería intentar ser un poco más asertivo con ella, por lo que accedió a ello para intentar mejorar un poco su relación con Cristal.

Dieron un largo paseo visitando la ciudad y sus antiguos y milenarios edificios de madera, los cuales destacaban sobre todo por sus tejados de color violeta, el color emblema de la ciudad. También visitaron el parque que había al norte, el cual destacaba por ser el núcleo histórico en sí mismo, con gran multitud de hectáreas y zonas verdes rodeadas por un gran lago y con varios templos y pagodas desperdigadas. Además, tenía la particularidad de estar lleno de stantler salvajes que iban y venían de un sitio a otro dentro del propio parque, siendo además del todo mansos, ya que se dejaban acariciar y se les podía dar de comer unas galletas que hacían artesanos en el propio parque. Compraron dos paquetes y les estuvieron dando de comer, terminándose rápidamente y acabando rodeados de stantler que les pedían más.

También visitaron algunos de los templos budistas que había por allí, viendo el gran Buda de Malva y presentándole sus respetos con varias oraciones, aunque quizás el templo más famoso de todos y el más visitado y concurrido era el de la torre Bellsprout, una pagoda de tres pisos junto con un Kondō, un vestíbulo previo a la pagoda, que destacaba por ser una de las construcciones de madera más antiguas del mundo. Por dentro tenía un estilo muy marcado y característico, habiendo también estatuas de bellsprouts junto con alguna que otra de Buda; una columna central sostenía toda su estructura, llegando a inclinarse levemente hacia los lados de vez en cuando. Un monje budista, acompañado de un bellsprout de los tantos que había allí, les estuvo explicando un poco la historia del lugar.

-El templo en sí fue fundado por Kagaminookimi, la primera esposa del emperador Tenji, quien buscaba que su amado esposo recuperara la salud ya que se encontraba muy enfermo. Fue originariamente construido en ciudad Iris en el año 669, y no fue hasta el año 710 cuando fue trasladado a su ubicación actual, aquí en ciudad Malva.

-Qué interesante…-murmuró Cristal, interesada.

-Eh, oiga ¿y cómo es que la columna se mueve?-inquirió Oro, curioso.

-Porque está hecha de forma que sea lo suficientemente flexible como para que la estructura de madera no caiga sobre su propio peso, protegiéndola de hasta los terremotos. Su construcción es muy posterior y forma parte de una moderna técnica arquitectónica llamada jūkōzō que confiere a los edificios la suficiente flexibilidad para evitar que terremotos u otros desastres naturales los derriben.

-Vaya, increíble.

-Esta técnica se ha ido aplicando en numerosas construcciones antiguas de todo Johto como sistema de refuerzo, por ejemplo, la famosa torre Campana de ciudad Iris también posee una columna central muy similar.

-Ya veo… ¿y a qué vienen todas las estatuas de bellsprouts que hay por aquí?-quiso saber Cristal, intrigada.

-Para algunos templos desperdigados por todo Japón determinados pokémon adquieren cierta trascendencia dentro de las creencias y algunas líneas de pensamiento pertenecientes a dichos templos, sobre todo las de los templos sintoístas, aunque hay algunos budistas que también tienen ciertos pokémon que reflejan dicha idea. Por ejemplo aquí en ciudad Malva los bellsprout son venerados especialmente por su liviandad, la cual inspira muchas obras de arte como poemas, grabados, odas o haikus, aunque es sobre todo por la forma de campana que tienen por la que son especialmente respetados, ya que desde tiempos antiguos se creía y se sigue creyendo que los bellsprout tienen una conexión con ciudad Iris y su famosa torre Campana, la cual está ligada directamente al pokémon legendario ho-oh. Debido a esto la gran mayoría de templos de la prefectura tienen monjes que poseen bellsprouts como compañeros.

-Ya veo…

-¿Podemos subir a echar un vistazo?-inquirió en ese momento Oro.

-Si es para entrenar, sí.

-¿Entrenar? ¿Entrenan pokémon aquí?

-Por supuesto, este templo no es solo un lugar de oración, los monjes de por aquí, entre los que yo me incluyo, aprendemos e investigamos sobre los pokémon mediante combates que nos ayudan a estrechar lazos con ellos. Si consigues derrotar a mis compañeros podrás enfrentarte al sabio Anselmo, nuestro maestro.

-¡Oh, suena interesante, me gustaría intentarlo!

-Eres bienvenido a entrenar con nosotros ¿la señorita quiere acompañarnos también?

-Oh, no, yo no, no me interesan mucho los combates pokémon, me decanto más por la crianza-se excusó Cristal.

-Como guste. Puede subir cuando usted quiera, joven.

-¡Vale! si eso espérame fuera…-comentó Oro, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Tranquilo, iré a dar una vuelta, llámame cuando salgas.

Los dos se despidieron con un rápido beso y el chico corrió hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a aceptar el reto.

Como bien le dijo el monje, el resto de entrenadores de la torre eran principalmente monjes budistas, y como bien le explicó tan sólo tenían bellsprouts consigo, así que fue un excelente entrenamiento tanto para cyndaquil, hoothoot y spinarak. Le llevó un buen rato llegar hasta el último piso, aunque no fue tan sencillo, ya que los monjes no eran moco de pavo precisamente, por lo que estuvo usando el lote de pociones que el ayudante del profesor Elm le regaló antes de salir definitivamente del pueblo.

Una vez en el último piso, y con sus pokémon listos para la última batalla, se acercó hasta unas puertas correderas que había cerca de las escaleras, aunque antes de poder abrirlas siquiera éstas se estremecieron ante una súbita explosión que se puso oír al otro lado. Lleno de curiosidad abrió levemente una de ellas y se asomó un poco, dándose una genuina sorpresa en cuanto vio lo que vio. Y es que Plata se encontraba en la estancia acompañado de un anciano, parecían estar enzarzados en un combate, el cual parecía haber terminado, ya que ese último ataque que antes oyó había formado un boquete enorme en la pared. En un momento dado el anciano habló.

-Peleas bien, eso desde luego. Como te prometí, aquí tienes tu MO. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, has de tratar a tus pokémon con más respeto, no se merecen que les trates como tú lo haces. No son armas de guerra.

Frente a esas palabras Plata apenas se inmutó, dibujando una sonrisa burlona y mordaz que a Oro no le gustó lo más mínimo; se marchó sin ni siquiera despedirse y en cuanto salió al pasillo vio a Oro, comentando de seguido.

-Bah, se hace llamar el anciano pero es muy débil, eso demuestra muchas cosas ¿no crees?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Como el qué?

-¿Como que los pokémon débiles no sirven para nada, por ejemplo? Es de sentido común, la ley del más fuerte…

-Por favor, qué excusa más barata…

-Sí, claro, y me lo dice el que perdió contra mí…

Ese comentario molestó a Oro, el cual le espetó.

-Eso fue algo completamente irrelevante, me pillaste con la guardia baja, pero la próxima vez no volverá a pasar.

-Ya, claro, por supuesto que sí… si consigues ganar aquí al viejales podrás darte con un canto en los dientes, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo débil que es tal vez hasta tú puedas ganarle-murmuró el chico, con socarronería.

Por su parte Oro trató de no caer en su juego, aunque le resultaba complicado, ya que el chaval no estaba por la labor.

-Vigila tus palabras… Plata…-masculló Oro con tono amenazante.

Al escucharlo, la sonrisa en la cara del pelirrojo se desvaneció de golpe para pasar a una mirada seria.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-inquirió.

-Ah… secreto, secreto…

Entonces, en un visto y no visto, Plata le cogió de la sudadera y le espetó.

-Mira, tío listo, ni sé quién eres ni me importa, pero que sepas mi nombre me importa, y mucho.

-Tranquilo, ladronzuelo, no le he dicho nada a la poli, además, dudaba que te fueras a entregar tú solo. Así que esto es personal, ¿de acuerdo? Robaste al profesor Elm y yo no te lo pienso pasar. Oro, o sea el menda lerenda, procurará que tu robo no quede impune, eso te lo aseguro-le dijo el chico sin perder los nervios, lo que hizo ponerse más nervioso a Plata.

Finalmente le soltó la sudadera y, tras unos segundos, Plata murmuró.

-Mira tío, ¿ves mi cara? Pues más te vale no olvidarla porque te has ganado un rival duro.

-Ja, eso habría que verlo…-respondió Oro con sorna.

-Volveremos a vernos.

Tras esas palabras Plata se fue y Oro le observó dirigirse escaleras abajo, aunque en ese momento una voz le llamó.

-Chico…

Entró en la sala y vio al anciano, era calvo y poseía un ancho bigote canoso y unas cejas pobladas del mismo color; vestía con un exquisito kimono morado y amarillo, con tonos claros.

-Encantado de verte por aquí. Como habrás visto ésta torre es un lugar tanto de entrenamiento como de oración, la gente viene aquí a estrechar lazos con sus pokémon. Yo soy la prueba final. ¡Déjame evaluar los vínculos de tus pokémon!

Tras esas palabras el combate dio comienzo; el anciano sacó un bellsprout y Oro sacó a hoothoot.

-¡Picotazo, hoothoot!

-¡Detenlo!

El pokémon volador se lanzó con su pico brillando, pero bellsprout latigó sus lianas y, con un simple movimiento, detuvo a hoothoot en seco.

-¡Látigo cepa!

Acto seguido las lianas se enredaron en las patas del pokémon volador, agitándolo en el aire y con fuerza y lanzándolo al otro lado de la estancia. Al contrario que los otros bellsprouts con los que se había enfrentado, ése en concreto era mucho más fuerte y habilidoso, aun a pesar de su débil y desdeñoso aspecto. Por su parte hoothoot trató de estabilizarse en el aire batiendo sus alitas hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

-¡Diablos! ¡Adelante, picotazo otra vez!

El pokémon volador se lanzó de nuevo con su pico brillando, pero por su parte el anciano apenas se inmutó y exclamó.

-¡Desarrollo!

Bellsprout se quedó quieto y con un gesto concentrado dibujado en su rostro, al tiempo que un aura brillante envolvió todo su cuerpo. Hoothoot aprovechó ese inciso para atacar, logrando alcanzarle y golpeándole de lleno, lanzándole hacia atrás, en el proceso.

-¡Si, eso es!-exclamó el chico, satisfecho.

-¡Cógelo!-ordenó el anciano.

Al punto las lianas volvieron a la carga, asiendo esta vez a hoothoot en todo su cuerpo y sacudiéndolo con fuerza hasta acabar tirado en el suelo.

-¡No, hoothoot!-exclamó Oro.

-Tienes arrojo, eso desde luego, pero si lo que quieres es ganarme vas a necesitar algo más. ¡Constricción!

Una vez más las lianas se movieron con rapidez para atrapar a hoothoot entre ellas, pero entonces el chico exclamó.

-¡No nos rendiremos! ¡Hoothoot, repélelo con picotazo!

Antes de caer atrapado, el pico del pokémon volador brilló una vez más y lo usó para mantener a raya a las lianas, pero estas en un momento dado le cogieron del mismo, inmovilizándolo. Aun así Oro aprovechó esa circunstancia y exclamó.

-¡Tira de ellas!

De golpe y porrazo hoothoot hizo un brusco movimiento hacia atrás, tirando de él y consiguiendo atraerle hasta donde estaba él, teniéndole a tiro.

-¡Ahora, hipnosis!

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de hoothoot brillaron en un brillo rojizo y bellsprout cayó al suelo, dormido; a partir de ahí, Oro aprovechó y ordenó atacar con picotazo continuamente hasta que finalmente cayó KO.

-¡Sí, eso es!

-Oh, ya veo, has esperado al momento oportuno… no está mal, nada mal. Aunque aún no hemos terminado-observó el anciano, recogiendo a su pokémon y sacando en su lugar a un hoothoot como el suyo.

Por su parte Oro mantuvo al suyo, dispuesto a todo.

-¡Picotazo!-ordenaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos pokémon voladores se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, encontrándose y chascando sus picos el uno contra el otro, bloqueándose mutuamente. Acto seguido ambos exclamaron.

-¡Hipnosis!

Fue entonces cuando ambos pokémon se durmieron el uno al otro, cayendo al suelo los dos a la vez y quedándose ahí, roncando como benditos. Ante eso el sabio se rió con ganas, al tiempo que recogía a su pokémon y murmuraba.

-Vaya, vaya, me parece que hemos acertado… podemos dejarlo aquí.

-¿Eh, así sin más? Pero aún tengo más pokémon conmigo…

-Tranquilo, muchacho, sé reconocer la fuerza cuando la veo, y está claro que tienes potencial. Eres un tanto impulsivo, y eso se nota cuando combates, te diría que tengas cuidado con eso puesto que puede llegar a ponerte en algún que otro aprieto, pero visto lo visto a veces el actuar por impulso puede venir bien, y tú aprovechas eso a tu favor.

-Vaya, gracias…

-Sí, bien, muy bien, desde luego. Tú y tus pokémon no tendréis problemas con este movimiento, toma esto, es una MO-dijo él, dándosela.

Oro la aceptó y se la guardó en su bolsillo, ya que no tenía la bandolera consigo; el anciano aprovechó para comentar.

-Se trata de destello, un movimiento que alumbra la más oscura cueva. Aunque estoy seguro de que llegarás muy lejos si sigues así, podrías estar al nivel de Pegaso, el líder del gimnasio. ¿Piensas participar en la conferencia Plateada?

-Así es, tengo intención de llegar a lo más alto.

-Oh, bien, esa es una buena meta, eso desde luego, y teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto es posible que lo logres. Sigue entrenando y conseguirás todo lo que te propongas.

-Gracias, así lo haré.

-Y cuida un poco esa impulsividad, ya te digo, puede venir bien en ciertas ocasiones, pero no dejes que tus instintos rijan todo el combate, deja espacio para la improvisación y la estrategia.

-Lo intentaré, gracias por los consejos.

Se despidió de él y se dirigió a la salida, una vez fuera de la pagoda hizo mano de su pokégear y llamó a Cristal.

-¿Cris? Ya he salido ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy cerca de la entrada del parque, dando de comer a los stantler, te espero.

-Vale, voy para allá.

Se reunió con ella en el lugar especificado, encontrándola rodeada de stantler que la pedían más galletas, al tiempo que ella decía.

-Lo siento, chicos, no tengo más…

-Te rodean, saben que tienes cositas ricas…

-En realidad no, se me han acabado las galletas, se han comido todas, no hacen más que tragar.

-En parte les comprendo, yo también te rodearía…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque sé que tienes cositas ricas…

Por un momento la chica le miró ceñuda, al tiempo que Oro subía y bajaba las cejas en un gesto halagüeño; ante eso Cristal se rió por lo bajo y murmuró.

-Qué zalamero eres…

-Lo sé… y sé que te gusta.

-Ah, déjalo ya…

-Mmmmh… na.

-Desde luego, y después me dirás que soy muy cría…

-Depende de para qué.

-¡Oye!

Ante eso Oro se rió socarronamente, al tiempo que Cristal esbozaba una ligera sonrisa y se acercaba a él, llegándole a besar suavemente en los labios durante unos buenos segundos. En un momento dado la chica se separó y murmuró.

-Me encanta cuando estamos así de bien…

-Sí, está bien, desde luego…

-Hagamos una cosa, prométeme que no volveremos a pelear ¿crees que serás capaz?

-Bueno… sí, yo creo que sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, el juramento del meñique…-anunció el chico, mostrando su dedo meñique.

Ante eso la chica le miró un tanto sorprendida, pero aceptándolo igualmente, imitándole de seguido y añadiendo.

-… si lo rompes, mil agujas te pincharán.

Por un instante los dos se miraron fijamente, con sus meñiques entrelazados con fuerza, hasta que finalmente remataron el juramento con un beso en los labios.

-Es una promesa, no lo olvides-susurró ella.

-Descuida-hizo lo propio él.

Tras eso los dos regresaron al centro pokémon para comer, Oro aprovechó y puso en tratamiento a sus pokémon para que descansaran después de esa ajetreada mañana de entrenamiento.

Después de comer pasaron la tarde más tranquilamente, haciendo tiempo hasta las siete, la hora a la que empezaba la charla a la que Cristal iba a asistir. Salieron media hora antes para que les diera tiempo, buscando la academia pokémon hasta finalmente encontrarla, al este de la ciudad y cerca de la zona universitaria donde se encontraban la gran mayoría de universidades que allí había, puesto que ciudad Malva también destacaba por tener algunas de las universidades más prestigiosas del país. Nada más llegar fueron recibidos por Primo, el maestro y director de la academia, un amante de los pokémon; por lo que les llegó a explicar la charla iba a ser dada por un experto criador pokémon, llevándoles hasta el salón de actos donde el evento iba a tener lugar. En cuanto entraron pudieron comprobar de primera mano que no había mucha gente, cosa que Oro señaló.

-Que poca gente ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, digamos que la crianza pokémon no es muy conocida al menos aquí en Johto, es por eso por lo que quiero aprovechar y aprender todo lo que pueda, para ser toda una exponente en esta prefectura-explicó Cristal.

-Bueno, a ver de qué trata…

Estuvieron esperando unos cuantos minutos, durante los cuales aparecieron dos o tres personas más, hasta que finalmente el experto apareció, un chico unos cuantos años más mayor que ellos, de pelo castaño, piel clara y ojos oscuros. Una vez en el estrado se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas tardes, señoras y señores, me llamo Forrest y hoy vengo a hablarles de la crianza pokémon. Muchos creerán que esto de la crianza es una cosa muy básica y sencilla que todo entrenador pokémon corriente al uso puede hacer, y puede que de cierta forma lo sea, pero antes que nada voy a ponerles un poco en situación. El origen de la crianza se remonta tres años atrás, concretamente a la vecina prefectura de Kanto, donde en una escuela especializada se empezaron a crear las primeras actividades y conjunto de técnicas que más adelante comenzaron a denominarse crianza pokémon. También empezaron a surgir los primeros criadores pokémon, aún sin una definición ni terminología clara puesto que en ese momento se estaba gestando lo que actualmente es toda una disciplina en sí misma. A lo largo de estos tres años hasta ahora mismo se ha estado desarrollando de forma lenta pero progresiva, desdoblándose de otras disciplinas que también surgieron al mismo tiempo. En lo que a mi respecta soy criador pokémon desde hace un par de años, y hoy voy a traerles aquí los entresijos de una nueva y apasionante forma de ver y comprender a los pokémon.

Por un momento Forrest se tomó un momento para beber un poco de agua, continuando inmediatamente después.

-Muy bien, criar a un pokémon ¿qué se entiende exactamente por criar a un pokémon como tal? Como bien dije antes cualquier entrenador pokémon puede llegar a criar a un pokémon, y en ese sentido también podría llamarse crianza como tal, aunque habría cierta diferencia, la cual radica en cómo y para qué ha sido criado dicho pokémon. En el caso de un entrenador el pokémon ha sido criado en el arte del combate, haciéndose más fuerte físicamente y usando dicha fuerza para derrotar a otros pokémon igual o más fuertes que él. Pero en el caso de un criador es algo totalmente diferente, el pokémon no es criado con el objetivo de ser el más fuerte, sino de estar sano, llevar una vida saludable y estar en sintonía con su criador y la naturaleza. Es una concepción más naturalista, enfocada sobre todo en el bienestar y el cuidado de los pokémon para que estos crezcan fuertes y sanos desde sus primeras etapas de vida. Así desde una perspectiva más teórica no es tan explicativo, por lo que les haré una demostración más práctica.

Tras eso Forrest sacó una poké ball y de ella salió un pokémon que Oro no conocía.

-Anda ¿y eso?-inquirió el chico, sacando su pokédex.

-Furret, el pokémon alargado; sus nidos son tan pequeños cono su cuerpo para evitar a sus depredadores. No se sabe dónde empieza su cola y puede llegar a ser muy veloz.

-¡Oh, qué mono es y que pelaje más brillante tiene!-exclamó Cristal, maravillada.

-Precioso ¿a que sí? Está así porque se lo cepillo todos los días y se lo lavo cada dos con un champú especial; luego, salgo a hacer footing con él todas las mañanas y lleva una dieta saludable y selecta-explicó el chico.

A partir de ahí Cristal comenzó a escuchar atentamente, absorbiendo todo lo que Forrest iba explicando conforme pasaba la hora; salvo ella y unas pocas personas más el resto no parecía estar tan interesados, incluso Oro desconectó al poco rato ya que apenas lograba entender lo que Forrest trataba de explicar. Hablaba de muchas cosas pero a la vez de ninguna, según lo que a Oro le parecía, sin comprender del todo cual era el quid de la cuestión en todo eso de la crianza pokémon. En un momento dado, durante la ronda de preguntas y respuestas Oro aprovechó para hacerle una.

-Eh, perdone ¿y los criadores también combaten?

-No es la regla, yo personalmente no, pero perfectamente un criador también puede tener una batalla, todo depende de él-respondió el hombre.

Finalmente tras varias preguntas más, todas ellas por parte de Cristal, la charla se dio por finalizada, aunque la chica se quedó un rato más hablando con Forrest, buscando sus consejos y saber más. Por su parte Oro salió de la academia, un tanto molesto, y la estuvo esperando fuera. Al cabo de casi media hora la chica apareció y se dirigió a él.

-Ah, ahí estás, pensaba que te habías ido sin avisar…

-No, simplemente os dejaba un poco de espacio a ti y a tu nuevo amigo, parece que habéis hecho buenas migas…

Cristal notó enseguida el tono y la forma en lo que lo dijo, comentando de seguido.

-Eh ¿qué pasa, Oro, a qué viene eso?

-Ah, no lo sé, dímelo tú…

-¿El qué? Tan solo buscaba saber más, eso es todo, no entiendo a qué viene ese reproche…

-Ya ¿en media hora? En ese caso no sé, invítale a cenar o algo, así aprovechais el tiempo y todas esas cosas…

-¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Qué insinuas?!

-¿¡Qué crees que insinuo?!

-Espera, espera… Oro ¿estás celoso?-inquirió la chica, anonadada.

Ante eso el chico frunció el ceño, molestándose aún más y espetándola de seguido.

-¡¿Y yo por qué iba a estar celoso, a ver?!

-Estás celoso… pero si sólo hemos estado hablando, nada más…

-¡Ya, claro, por eso os habéis compenetrado tanto en tan poco tiempo!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero eso es absurdo! ¡Por favor, Oro, no me seas cabezón, además, esta misma mañana me prometiste que no volveríamos a discutir!

-¡Ya, claro, pero esta vez has empezado tú!

-¡Yo no he empezado nada, eres tú el que se ha sugestionado tan estúpidamente! ¿¡Por qué iba a querer nada con Forrest si apenas le conozco?! ¡Yo estoy contigo, Oro, te quiero a ti!

Ante eso el chico se quedó callado, sopesando sus palabras. Tal vez estaba sacando las cosas demasiado de quicio, además, como bien dijo ella esa misma mañana la prometió que no volverían a discutir, y ahí estaban de nuevo, volviendo a la carga.

-¡¿Por qué te pones tan celoso si no hay motivo para ello?! ¡Es más! ¿Desde cuando eres tú tan celoso?-inquirió ella, tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Por su parte Oro la miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos un brillo de honestidad mezclado con un gesto suplicante. Ante eso el chico soltó un exasperado suspiro, tratando de recomponerse un poco hasta que finalmente masculló.

-Está bien, vale, tienes razón, dejémoslo aquí.

Antes de que la chica dijera nada más Oro guardó silencio y echó a andar rápidamente en dirección hacia el centro pokémon. Por su parte Cristal esbozó un gesto compungido, al tiempo que murmuró por lo bajo.

-Tonto…

Tras eso echó a andar yendo tras él, al tiempo que el chico iba poniendo más distancia entre los dos conforme iba acelerando cada vez más. Una delgada luna, casi nueva, iluminaba débilmente los tejados de las casa de ciudad Malva.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Pokémon Sendas Doradas! ¿notáis eso? ¿Ese aroma a oriental, ese regusto a Japón? Pues así es, preparaos para muchos detalles propios de la cultura japonesa, puesto que en esta prefectura hay mucho de eso. Johto es quizás la región que más se parece a la región real en la que está basada, Kansai, y eso se nota sobre todo en los remakes, en los cuales pusieron mucho énfasis a ese detalle en concreto, cosa que yo también voy a hacer, pero de forma mucho más pronunciada. Ciudad Malva está basada en Nara y he aprovechado ese detalle en concreto a la hora de describirla, añadiendo detalles reales por el camino, como el parque que en los juegos no aparece, el cual en la vida real está lleno de ciervos sika, o la historia de la torre Bellsprout, que en la vida real está basada en Horyu-ji, una pagoda de cinco pisos y una de las estructuras de madera más antiguas del mundo.

Por otro lado tenemos la aparición del famoso joven Chano, y sí, esto no sería una buena interpretación de la segunda generación sin Chano y su super guay rattata. Esperad más llamadas por su parte en situaciones típicamente cómicas. También tenemos dos nuevas capturas para Oro y además tenemos una nueva pelea entre estos dos, aunque esta vez es ligeramente distinta a la última, sin mayores repercusiones, aunque seguirá teniendo efecto en el siguiente capítulo. También está la introducción a la crianza pokémon, con un pequeño guiño a la anterior generación.

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

 **Desconocido**

Esa misma mañana Cristal se despertó algo tarde y sintiéndose bastante aplomada, como si no hubiera podido descansar bien. Miró la hora en su poké gear, viendo que eran las once de la mañana, y se reincorporó pesadamente, aún sin estar del todo despierta. Miró a su diestra y vio entonces que la cama de Oro estaba vacía y deshecha. Ante eso tan solo suspiró y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose al baño para acicalarse un poco y terminar de espabilarse. Tras eso se vistió, colgándose su poké gear al cuello y saliendo fuera para dirigirse a desayunar.

En ninguna otra parte del centro pokémon encontró a Oro, ni siquiera en el comedor cuando fue a desayunar, por lo que optó por preguntar a la enfemera jefe si por un casual lo había visto.

-¿Oro? Ah, sí, creo que sí, salió a primera hora de la mañana temprano, no dijo a dónde se dirigía.

-Ya veo… supongo que habrá salido a entrenar…

Por un momento sopesó el llamarle al poké gear, pero al final lo desechó, ya que muy probablemente no querría hablar con ella. Después de lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, siendo Oro el primero en llegar al centro pokémon, ya que la llevaba bastante ventaja. Cuando ella llegó el chico ya se había metido en la cama, aparentemente dormido, por lo que prefirió no despertarle y dejarle estar.

Ahora la chica no estaba muy segura de lo que pensar, sintiéndose un tanto perdida al respecto, ya que no entendía por qué Oro se pondría celoso de alguien como Forrest, con el cual apenas había hablado más allá del aspecto profesional. No encontraba razón alguna para que el chico se comportase de esa forma, y hasta el momento no había demostrado ser celoso en ese aspecto, por lo que el hecho en sí la chocaba aún más de lo que ella misma hubiera llegado a admitir.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación salió un rato a la calle para pasear un poco y tomar el aire; dado que llevaba en esa ciudad casi tres días ya la había visitado del todo y había visto los puntos turísticos más importantes y relevantes, aunque había uno que no estaba en la ciudad pero sí se encontraba cerca de la misma, a unos pocos kilómetros partiendo hacia el sur. Aprovechó entonces para pasarse por allí, esperando poder distraerse un poco y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado recientemente.

Las ruinas Alfa eran un conjunto de yacimientos arqueológicos y vestigios históricos que habian estado ahí incluso desde mucho antes de la fundación de Japón, allá por el año 660 a.C. por el emperador Jinmu. Constaban sobre todo de antiguas estructuruas de piedra que incluso hoy en día se conservaban en un relativo buen estado, distinguiéndose antiguas cámaras de piedra además de varios niveles subterráneos que también se conservaban bastante bien. Todas las ruinas en su conjunto estaban situadas en un frondoso valle junto a un pequeño lago, un lugar ideal para un asentamiento como ese, ya que tenía cerca todo lo indispensable para sobrevivir. La única estructura moderna era la sede del centro de investigación de ruinas Alfa, donde arqueólogos afamados y reputados estudiaban las ruinas para desentrañar cómo vivían las personas de la antigüedad.

Como punto turístico las ruinas atraían a muchos curiosos, estudiantes y hasta arqueólogos amateur, además de a los típicos turistas tanto nacionales como extranjeros, llegando incluso a organizar visitas guiadas; Cristal se apuntó a una, uniéndose a un pequeño grupo de no más de cinco personas, siendo su guía una mujer joven y menuda, de pelo castaño claro y rizado. La visita comenzó en el centro de las ruinas y cerca del centro de investigación.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la visita guiada de las ruinas Alfa, descubriendo el pasado! Hoy vamos a hacer un viaje por el tiempo, nos trasladaremos a épocas pasadas y podremos comprobar de primera mano como vivía el hombre de antaño. Comenzamos justo aquí, en el centro de las ruinas, y de donde se dice que las primeras piedras de este pequeño asentamiento se empezaron a colocar. Como pueden observar hay muchos restos desperdigados alrededor de todo el lugar, pero las cámaras principales siguen en pie después de todo este tiempo, lo que evidencia que la gente de antaño poseía cierta técnica a la hora de construir estructuras no muy complejas. Recientes estudios de la piedra usada para dicha construcción arrojan datos sobre la posible fecha de fundación de las ahora ruinas Alfa, la cual ronda en torno a finales del periodo Jōmon, entre el 1000 y el 500 a.C.

Tras esa introducción comenzaron un tour por todo el complejo, viendo primero algunos de los vestigios del exterior, que en comparación no eran tan interesantes como las cámaras exteriores, pero aun así la mujer explicó detalles varios sobre la vida allí.

-Hasta el momento se cree que una pequeña tribu vivía en estas ruinas, pero fue aumentando poco a poco conforme pasó el tiempo, albergando a más gente en ella. De hecho se especula que fue ese mismo detalle lo que provocó que finalmente se acabara abandonando el asentamiento. Aún no se sabe exactamente por qué ni a dónde se fueron esas personas, pero todo apunta a que emigraron hacia el norte en busca de una tierra mejor que les diera un mejor sustento frente al aumento de bocas que alimentar, haciendo este lugar ineficaz en ese aspecto.

Tras esa explicación se pasó a la cámara subterránea principal, donde la guía se explayó mucho más.

-Aun a pesar de todo lo investigado hasta el momento, los arqueólogos no se ponen de acuerdo sobre cuál era la función principal de esta cámara subterránea. Las estatuas de antiguos pokémon sin identificar que se pueden observar a lo largo y ancho de toda la sala sugieren que tal vez fuera alguna especie de lugar sagrado, donde se oraba y meditaba, aunque las inscripciones de las paredes sugieren otra cosa. Como se puede ver dichas inscripciones poseen unas formas muy inusuales que no se corresponden con ningún sistema antiguo de escritura, no es cuneiforme, ni hierática ni demótica, aunque posee cierto parecido con la alfabética, lo que da pie a numerosas interpretaciones. Incluso los más expertos en mitología pokémon afirman que tal vez, y solo tal vez, sean antiguos vestigios del antiquísimo y casi mítico pokémon unown, del cual se sabe muy poco, incluso muchos investigadores han puesto en tela de juicio su existencia debido a la escasez de pruebas concluyentes que evidencien que alguna vez llegaron a existir. Aun así no se descarta nada y actualmente se sigue investigando al respecto.

Tras la visita a la cámara subterránea principal volvieron al exterior para centrarse esta vez en las cámaras exteriores, concretamente a una en la que había una especie de altar con una extraña inscripción grabada en la parte superior y varias piezas de piedra en una suerte de antiguo puzzle.

-Esta es quizás la cámara que más trae de cabeza a los arqueólogos del centro, sobre todo por su carácter, el cual no se parece en nada a todo lo visto hasta el momento. La gran mayoría de cámaras exteriores destacan por tener una estructura diferenciada, la cual evidencia que eran utilizadas como morada por parte de los antiguos que habitaban este lugar, pero esta cámara rompe con todos los esquemas hasta ahora vistos. Se ha barajado la posibilidad de que el altar se usaba en ritos y celebraciones, lo cual le conferiría a esta cámara un uso más religioso, pero el rudimentario puzzle que se puede ver en él rompe con esa posible explicación. Hasta el momento no se ha descubierto el por qué de este puzzle, y ninguno de los arqueólogos ha dado con una posible solución al mismo.

Mucha gente estuvo haciendo fotos tanto al altar como a las piezas para luego ir saliendo de allí, siguiendo a la guía. Aunque por su parte Cristal se quedó bastante intrigada, sobre todo con el hecho de que fuera un puzzle. Y es que a ella desde que era pequeña se la habían dado muy bien los puzles, llegando a resolver algunos de más de mil piezas en menos de diez minutos siquiera. Atraída por este detalle en concreto se acercó al altar en vez de seguir al grupo, quedándose sola en la cámara frente al puzzle. En la inscripción tallada en la roca se podía leer en caracteres japoneses antiguos.

 _Criatura mágica con ojos en la espalda que se oculta en las profundidades_

El ceño de Cristal se frunció, pensando a toda velocidad; criatura mágica era la acepción que se le daban a los pokémon en la antigüedad cuando todavía no se había inventado la palabra actual para definirlos. El detalle de las profundidades daba a entender que se refería a un pokémon de agua, muy probablemente marino, y el de los ojos a la espalda podía llegar a ser un tanto confuso. Aun así Cristal no se devanó demasiado los sesos en ese sentido y se centró en las piezas.

Parte del puzzle ya estaba resuelto, distinguiéndose en él algunas formas concretas, pero el resto de piezas se encontraban desperdigadas por todo el hueco que lo conformaba. Los ojos de la chica escanearon de arriba abajo todas las piezas, al tiempo que su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar a toda velocidad; en la parte superior de las piezas, que eran en realidad gruesas piedras con forma cuadrangular, había una serie de muescas que conformaban un dibujo, probablemente el del pokémon de la descripción.

-Vale, veamos, al menos las esquinas están recompuestas, parece que dicho pokémon tiene forma ovalada, lo que me da cierto margen… ésta aquí, y ésta aquí…

Guiándose a través de las muescas Cristal fue recomponiendo todas las piezas que se podían usar hasta que finalmente las colocó todas, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que algo no casaba, sobre todo en cuanto a forma se refería.

-No, espera, algo está mal… el caso es que me suena mucho, un momento…

Sacó entonces su pokédex y la consultó, buscando en la lista de pokémon filtrándolos por forma corporal hasta que finalmente acabó dando con él.

-¡Ah, pues claro que me sonaba, es un kabuto! En ese caso… los ojos no están tan juntos y las patas no van hacia fuera-murmuró Cristal, recolocando las piezas y girándolas para que casaran.

En cuanto las piezas encajaron a Cristal la pareció oír un seco clanc resonando en lo más pofundo de la cámara.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Por un momento no hubo nada, pero al segundo siguiente el suelo se abrió ante sus pies y comenzó a caer hacia abajo, gritando durante todo el camino. La oscuridad la envolvió durante unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente cayó de espaldas sobre una superficie dura, dándose una buena costalada en el proceso.

-¡Agh, mis riñones!-masculló la chica, adolorida.

Se quedó tirada en el suelo durante unos buenos segundos, tratando de sobreponerse al dolor, hasta que finalmente logró reincorporarse, dándose cuenta de donde estaba.

-Un momento, pero si estoy en la cámara subterránea principal… ¿cómo he acabado aquí?

Miró hacia arriba y vio entonces un hueco en el techo, por donde había caído; tras eso miró a su alrededor, comprobando que se encontraba en el extremo superior de la cámara. A su lado había una de las tantas estatuas pokémon desgastadas y sin apenas forma reconocible, aunque había algo distinto esta vez. El ambiente se notaba enrarecido, como si estuviera más cargado de lo habitual. Además la daba la extraña sensación de que no estaba sola allí.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-inquirió ella en voz alta.

Por un momento supuso que se trataba de otro grupo de turistas, pero nadie la contestó, evidenciando que se encontraba sola. Aun así la sensación de que la estaban observando seguía presente en ella, notando en un momento dado cómo ésta se clavaba en su nuca. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, comenzando a darse la vuelta lentamente, esperando lo inesperado. En cuanto terminó de darse la vuelta algo pequeño y negro se abalanzó sobre ella, a lo que la chica reaccionó cubriéndose de inmediato y agachándose en el proceso, llegando a dejar escapar un gritito asustado. Alzó la vista, temblorosa, y entonces los vio.

Eran como pequeñas letras flotantes con un solo ojo, las cuales se encontraban flotando por el lugar describiendo círculos y amplias elipsis.

-¿Qué son?-masculló la chica, haciendo mano de su pokédex.

-Unown, el pokémon símbolo; tienen forma de jeroglificos sobre lápidas antiguas, su cuerpo plano y fino aparece siempre en los muros. No se sabe qué surgió primero, si la escritura o los unown.

Ante eso los ojos de Cristal se abrieron de par en par, recordando las palabras de la guía; se suponía que los unown eran un mito, y sin embargo allí estaban, flotando en el aire junto a ella.

-No es posible…

De entre los tantos unown que había hubo uno en concreto que la miró fijamente, separándose entonces de su grupo y acercándose a ella en el proceso, rodeándola y mirándola con interés. Era redondo, con un pequeño apéndice en la parte inferior que le sobresalía y, además, su forma recordaba vagamente a la letra latina C.

-Oh, hola pequeñín…-murmuró la chica.

Por su parte el unown se puso a su altura, mirándola fijamente con su único ojo, sin apenas inmutarse; llena de curiosidad Cristal alzó la mano y la abrió con la palma hacia arriba, el unown respondió entonces a ese gesto posándose sobre ella y balanceándose hacia los lados, musitando su nombre con voz profunda. La chica sonrió, observando al pokémon mecerse sobre su mano.

Aunque en ese justo momento una especie de cantinela comenzó a resonar por toda la cámara, dándose cuenta que venía del centro de la misma; el unown sobre su mano comenzó a flotar, indicándola con señas que le siguiera. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Cristal lo hizo, mientras que a su alrededor muchos más unown comenzaban a moverse hacia el mismo lugar. Pudo observar que todos ellos poseían distintas formas, todas ellas muy similares a las letras del alfabeto latino, viendo uno con forma de A, otro de G, de H, de I, de M, de T e incluso de W.

Siguiendo ese extraño cántico llegó entonces al centro de la cámara, donde la gran mayoría de los unown se habían reunido, dándose cuenta enseguida de dónde provenía esa cantinela. Y es que los mismos unown eran los que la emitían, repitiendo su nombre con una tonalidad que les hacía ver como si estuvieran cantando. Todos ellos flotaban a la altura del techo, alineándose los unos con los otros y formando una espiral con forma de galaxia y un pequeño círculo central, donde no había ningún solo unown. Extrañada y fascinada a partes iguales, Cristal se acercó a la casi mística alineación, al tiempo que el cántico seguía resonando a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar. Sin casi darse cuenta siquiera se situó justo en el centro de la formación, justo debajo del círculo central de la espiral. Miró hacia arriba, viendo entonces a los unown moviéndose en círculos sobre sí mismos, a la vez que también se movían concéntricamente, como si estuvieran orbitando, todo ello sin dejar de emitir ese extraño y casi etéreo cántico.

Al segundo siguiente la chica miró hacia delante, viendo al unown con forma de C de antes mirándola fijamente. Acto seguido, y sin mediar palabra, el pokémon se acercó a ella y la dio un toque en la frente con la parte superior de su delgado cuerpo. Por un instante Cristal se sintió como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento, al tiempo que empezaba a perder el equilibrio, notándose cada vez más y más ligera hasta que finalmente cayó hacia atrás. Esta vez no gritó, tan solo se quedó estática observando a los pokémon desaparecer en la distancia hasta perderse en la oscuridad más absoluta.

* * *

Oro reaccionó de seguido, al tiempo que un extraño presentimiento sacudía su cuerpo y Cristal volvía a su memoria. El chico miró a su alrededor, creyendo que le había encontrado, pero en cuanto se aseguró que estaba solo regresó al asunto que tenía entre manos. Desde esa misma mañana se sentía extrañamente aplanado, como si algo en su interior se revolviera inquieto. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que en menos de diez horas había incumplido la promesa que la hizo de no volver a discutir, aunque esta vez de forma ligeramente distinta, sintiéndose celoso de una persona que ni siquiera conocía. Sí, seguramente sería eso. Oro era una de esas personas a las que les costaba admitir su parte de culpa cuando se trataba de él de forma tan directa, aunque también le remordía la conciencia, sobre todo en cuanto a Cristal se refería. El chico tenía una forma muy particular de demostrar su amor por ella, pero cuando iba en serio, hasta él sabía muy bien que se trataba de ellos dos.

Aun así trató de que ese hecho no le molestara demasiado, ocupando su mente con otra cosa.

-¡Muy bien, seguid así! ¡Spinarak, disparo demora! ¡Hoothoot, picotazo! ¡Cyndaquil, ascuas!

Todos los pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, enfrentándose todos contra todos y mejorando su técnica, ya que se estaban preparando para combatir contra el líder del gimnasio. Oro tenía intención de desafiarlo mañana mismo, por lo que debía de estar preparado, entrenando en las campiñas de la ruta 32. Aunque tan centrados estaban que ni él ni ninguno de sus pokémon se dieron cuenta que una figura les observaba desde la hierba alta, viéndoles combatir y entrenar. En un momento dado la figura se escabulló entre la hierba alta y no se la volvió a ver.

* * *

La caída se sintió como si hubiera durado una eternidad, pero finalmente llegó a tocar suelo, aunque era tan blando que la dio la sensación de que había caído sobre una nube. Cristal miró hacia abajo y vio que se trataba de una superficie acolchada, lisa y muy mullida, botando sobre ella como si fuera de plástico y acabando cayendo de pie como los meowth. Al segundo siguiente la chica se recompuso, como si hubiera despertado de un incesante letargo, espabilándose de seguido y mascullando.

-¡Ah! Pero, pero… ¿dónde estoy?

A su alrededor todo adquirió forma y color, encontrándose entonces en lo que parecía una guardería, con un montón de niños y niñas de no más de cuatro o cinco años jugando todos juntos en pequeños grupos reducidos. Sin embargo había alguien que no estaba en ningún grupo, dándose cuenta enseguida de quien se trataba.

-No puede ser… pero si soy yo…

Y así era, una pequeña Cristal de no más de cinco años se encontraba apartada de todos los demás, jugando con varias piezas de puzzle de madera, juntándolas y volviéndolas a separar, para luego volverlas a armar rápidamente. No parecía triste por estar sola, sino todo lo contrario, parecía ser del todo capaz de entretenerse sola sin necesidad de estar con más niños a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado, un niño que le sonaba mucho se acercó a la pequeña Cristal, dándose cuenta la mayor de quien se trataba.

-Oro…

El pequeño Oro se puso entonces delante de la pequeña Cristal, la cual alzó la vista y le miró con curiosidad, llegando a preguntarle.

-Hola ¿querías algo?

Entonces, sin mediar palabra, el pequeño Oro cogió y la asestó un pequeño golpe en el hombro a la niña, la cual reculó hacia atrás al tiempo que musitaba entre lágrimas, comenzando a llorar.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me has pegado?

En ese justo momento la maestra apareció de repente, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Oro, te tengo dicho que no pegues a los otros niños! ¿Quieres que te vuelva a castigar?

La maestra atendió a la pequeña Cristal, la cual siguió llorando en sus brazos, al tiempo que Oro apenas respondía al respecto, mirándola con gesto distante.

La Cristal más mayor asintió sin apenas darse cuenta, recordando entonces que ese tipo de situaciones eran constantes entre ellos cuando eran pequeños. Nunca había llegado a saber por qué Oro la pegaba así sin más, aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo era el chico, probablemente lo hacía para llamar su atención.

Aunque antes de que pudiera recordar nada más la escena se congeló de repente, al tiempo que los niños y la mestra desaparecían hasta dejar el aula vacía, quedándose ella allí sola. Al segundo siguiente apareció de improviso el unown con forma de C, el cual comenzó a observar lo que le rodeaba con infinita curiosidad.

-¡Ah, pero si eres tú! ¿Qué es todo esto, lo has provocado tú?-inquirió la chica, intrigada.

Por su parte el unown siguió explorando toda el aula vacía, llegando a jugar con algunos de los juguetes que allí había y moviendo algunas de las piezas de madera con las que la pequeña Cristal estaba jugando antes. Fue entonces cuando la chica comprendió de alguna forma lo que ocurría, aunque aún sin entenderlo del todo.

-Espera, me estás mostrando mis propios recuerdos, pero… ¿por qué?

Ante esa pregunta el unown la miró, rodeándola con interés y moviéndose en dirección hacia la puerta, saliendo entonces del aula.

-¡Ah, espera, no te vayas!

Le siguió hasta el pasillo, donde se encontró entonces con la maestra y el Oro y la Cristal pequeños, el uno frente al otro. La niña miraba al suelo con gesto reservado, mientras que el niño la observaba con el mismo gesto receloso de antes, como si no fuera con él. La maestra mediaba entre los dos, comentando de seguido.

-Venga, Oro, pide perdón a Cristal ahora mismo o te quedarás sin recreo.

Ante eso el niño tan solo suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-Lo siento, Cristal ¿me perdonas?

La niña contestó al poco rato murmurando.

-Oh, bueno, vale…

-Así está mejor ¿veis? Podeis ser buenos amigos. Ahora id a jugar.

Tras eso la escena cambió de improviso, llevándola hasta el patio de la escuela de pueblo Primavera, donde tanto él como ella pasaron gran parte de su infancia; como en el aula muchos niños y niñas formaban grupos homogéneos para jugar entre ellos, pero una vez más Cristal estaba separada del resto de los grupos, yendo más a su aire. Llevaba consigo un pequeño libro de ilustraciones con el que se entretenía, aunque al poco rato apareció un grupito de niños y niñas que se dirigió a ella.

-Hey, Cristal, ¿quieres venir a jugar al daruma-san ga koronda? Somos pocos y necesitamos a alguien más para hacer grupo.

La niña levantó la vista de su libro, mirando al grupo con el ceño fruncido hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No, mejor no, no me apetece…

-¡Oh, vamos, nunca te apetece! ¿Es que no quieres jugar?

-¡Es rara, Cristal es rara!-comenzaron a decir otros.

-¡No soy rara, dejadme en paz!

-¡Es rara, es rara, Cristal es rara, Cristal la rara!-exclamaron los niños mientras se iban de allí, dejando sola a la aludida.

Una vez sola la niña se permitió el lujo de soltar unas lágrimas, dolida, escondiendo su cara tras el libro. Esto hizo entristecer a la Cristal adulta, recordando entonces que así era ella de pequeña.

-Sí, es verdad, no era como los otros niños, prefería pasar el recreo leyendo libros y siempre jugaba por mi cuenta. Pero eso hacía que siempre estuviera sola…

La chica miró hacia el suelo, con gesto taciturno, pero entonces el Oro pequeño apareció de improviso y se plantó delante de la niña, la cual enseguida sintió su presencia y le espetó.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes a burlarte tú también de mí?

-No-contestó Oro cortante.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces… ¿crees que no soy rara?

Por un momento el niño no dijo nada, mirándola fijamente con gesto analizador, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No, no lo creo…

El simple hecho de decirlo pareció aliviar sobremanera a la niña, la cual se quedó mucho más tranquila.

-¿Qué lees?-inquirió Oro justo después.

-Oh, pues este libro sobre pokémon, mira…

La Cristal adulta sonrió ampliamente, recordando entonces algo que parecía haber olvidado.

-Pues claro. Siempre estuviste ahí, a mi lado, cuando otros niños me daban la espalda sólo porque no era como ellos. Puede que pareciera una tontería por aquel entonces, pero para mi significó mucho…

Como si una película se tratase, comenzó a repasar sus recuerdos con Oro, en los cuales se podía ver cómo los dos se iban haciendo cada vez más y más cercanos, incluso pudo ver el momento en el que el niño la pidió salir de esa forma tan informal y abrupta. Fue en el parque del propio colegio, cuando todos ya se habían ido, Oro la citó allí y, una vez a solas, se plantó delante de ella y se lo pidió.

-¡Cristal, sé mi novia!

-Ah, eh… ¿yo? ¿Tu novia?-inquirió la niña, roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Sí, quiero que seas mi novia! ¿Aceptas?

Por un momento la niña se quedó callada, no muy segura de qué decir al respecto, pero entonces el niño continuó.

-¡Si eres mi novia yo siempre te protegeré, porque es lo que hacen los novios! ¡Pase lo que pase siempre seremos novios y estaremos juntos, los dos! ¿Qué me dices?

Ante ese argumento la niña, toda roja, no necesitó pensárselo mucho más, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah… está bien, seré tu novia.

-¡Genial!

-Vale… ¿y ahora qué?

-¡Pues podemos hacer cosas de novios!

-¿Y qué hacen los novios?

-¡Por lo que he visto en la tele salir por ahí, dar paseos, invitar a helados y darse besos!

-Oh… bueno, está bien…

Tras eso los dos se cogieron de la mano y se fueron de allí, dejando el parque desierto.

Ante todo eso la Cristal mayor no hizo nada más que sonreír, diciéndose a si misma.

-Le dije que sí porque, en el fondo, y aunque a veces no lo pareciera, me habías dado una razón para quererte. Y aun a pesar de todo, seguimos juntos…

Fue entonces cuando comprendió la razón por la que unown la mostraba esos recuerdos, nada más hacerlo el aludido volvió a aparecer, rodeándola con expresión austera y flotando a su alrededor.

-Pues claro, ya veo por qué me muestras esto. Por un momento me había olvidado de todos estos recuerdos, pero volver a verlos de nuevo me ha ayudado a pensar con un poco más de claridad, incluso creo que ya sé por qué Oro se ha molestado tanto. Gracias, unown…

Por su parte unown dejó escapar un seco gritito, poniéndose a su altura y girando sobre sí mismo lentamente; la chica alzó su mano y unown se posó sobre su palma, volviéndose a balancear hacia los lados. Cristal se rió tontamente y aprovechó para acariciarle, comprobando que su superficie era lisa al tacto. El pokémon se quedó muy quieto al contacto con su mano, como si le hubiera asustado, pero luego se regodeó en los mimos en cuanto vio que no suponía ninguna amenaza.

Aunque, en un momento dado, unown echó a volar hacia delante, al tiempo que sus recuerdos se iban disolviendo.

-¡Ah, espera, unown!

El pokémon dejó escapar varios grititos, como si la hubiese llamado, y Cristal fue tras él; fue entonces cuando no hubo nada a su alrededor salvo una gran blancura que parecía rodearlo todo. La chica se tapó la cara con la mano para evitar deslumbrarse, ya que la luz era bastante fuerte.

-¡Unown, espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Unown!

Una vez más el pokémon volvió a gritar, resonando su grito en la distancia como si estuvieran en un espacio vacío muy grande y diáfano. Cristal siguió caminando, a cada paso que daba podía notar como si una gruesa capa de algo muy sólido apenas la dejase avanzar, comenzando a sentir un incipiente frío que la iba envolviendo poco a poco.

Aun así siguió avanzando hasta que finalmente, en un visto y no visto, se encontró abriéndose paso ante una capa de nieve de al menos unos quince o veinte centímetros de espesor, al tiempo que un viento huracanado azotaba sus coletas, arrastrando consigo gruesos copos de nieve. La chica dejó escapar un grito debido al agudo frío que de repente se echó sobre ella, mascullando de seguido.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!

¿De dónde había salido esa nevada? Era imposible que nevara, estaban a principios de junio y en pleno verano. Sin embargo en cuanto levantó la vista se vio rodeada de un estrecho desfiladero, cubierto por un grisáceo y muy encapotado cielo que no dejaba de soltar gruesos copos de nieve.

-¿¡Dónde estoy, que es todo esto?! ¡Unown! ¡Unown, vuelve!

Abrazándose a sí misma continuó por el angosto camino hasta que finalmente se encontró con los restos de unas muy antiguas columnas de piedra, quedando sólo la base y un poco de su tronco, pero nada más. Tras la cortina de nieve que caía distinguió entonces un poco más adelante una antigua estructura de piedra que, nada más verla, la recordó enseguida a las cámaras de piedra de las ruinas Alfa, pero esa en concreto tenía un algo que la hacía ver ligeramente distinta. Aun así no le dio mayor importancia y se metió dentro de la misma para resguardarse de la sorpresiva ventisca.

El interior de la cámara era una nevera, pero al menos no soplaba el viento. Por dentro era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera, nada más entrar vio unas estatuas de pokémon antiguos idénticas a las que había dentro de la cámara principal de las ruinas Alfa, aunque el resto de elementos parecían de procedencia extranjera. Un poco más adelante había una especie de estrado con forma triangular en el cual había una serie de patrones extraños grabados en el suelo, en cada extremo había uno con forma circular y en el medio había otro pero algo más grande que los demás. En las paredes contiguas se podía observar muchos más unown, aunque no estaba segura de si solo eran simples inscripciones o más unown dormidos.

-¿Unown? ¿Estás ahí?-llamó ella, castañeándola los dientes.

Sin embargo el pokémon no volvió a aparecer, pero en ese mismo instante una profunda voz desde la entrada inquirió.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Cristal se dio la vuelta dando un vistoso bote, viendo entonces que se trataba de un montañero, el cual vestía con un frondoso chaquetón de plumas cubierto de nieve.

-Vaya ¿Quién tenemos aquí? ¿Se ha perdido, señorita?-inquirió en japonés, pero con un muy marcado acento ruso.

-Ah, sí, creo, no lo sé, no estoy segura…-masculló Cristal, aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

-¿No está segura? ¿Cómo así?

-Pues no lo sé… ¿dónde estoy?

-¿Que dónde está? Pues en el monte Lopatin, por supuesto…

-¿Dónde?

-En el monte Lopatin, en el lado este de la isla de Sajalín, Rusia…

Eso dejó del todo muerta a Cristal, sin apenas poder creerlo. Todo japonés que se preciara conocía muy bien la isla de Sajalín, y no era para menos, puesto que su soberanía se había disputado a lo largo de la historia por Japón, China y Rusia en numerosos tira y afloja por parte de las tres potencias, desencadenando multitud de guerras y disputas armadas. Actualmente la isla era propiedad de Rusia, aunque hace relativamente poco, unos diez años más o menos, el gobierno japonés le ofreció a Rusia negociar de nuevo para comprarles la isla, pero fue rechazada. Para Japón Sajalín era considerada tierra de nadie, puesto que nunca la reconoció como territorio ruso, aunque técnicamente fuese así.

-Pero… pero… es imposible, yo estaba en… en…-tartamudeó la chica debido al frío, incrédula.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Está usted blanca…

-Yo… yo… no…

-Creo que el frío la debe haber afectado, es que va usted muy desprotegida, venga conmigo, hay una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí donde podrá recuperar el calor.

Aún algo chocada y muerta de frío, optó por seguir al hombre, saliendo de nuevo al angosto desfiladero y poniéndose detrás de él para evitar que la ventisca la diera de lleno. Tardaron unos pocos minutos pero finalmente llegaron a la cabaña, la cual estaba resguardada en un hueco horadado en una de las paredes de roca. Nada más entrar la chica notó como una ola de calor la envolvía, dejando escapar un suspiro de puro alivio.

-Mejor ¿verdad? Es que ¿a quien se le ocurre venir aquí en leggins y chalequito en pleno invierno ruso?

Cristal no dijo nada al respecto, viendo una chimenea cercana y acercándose a ella para recuperar el calor. En el interior de la cabaña había un anciano acompañado de un abra y, al otro lado de la misma, en un pequeño saloncito, una mujer rubia vestida de negro se encontraba tan inmersa leyendo unos antiguos papeles que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia.

El montañero la trajo una manta de lana y se la ofreció, envolviéndose en ella rápidamente.

-Gracias…

-¿Quiere algo caliente para entrar en calor?

-Sí, por favor.

-Vale. Yegor, sdelat' sup, pozhaluysta-dijo el montañero en ruso, dirigiéndose al anciano.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos de espera el montañero la trajo un cuenco humeante de sopa que Cristal aceptó, soplando un poco para que no quemara tanto y dándola un sorbo. Al instante un fuerte sabor la recorrió la garganta, sin poder evitar toser con fuerza al tiempo que mascullaba.

-¡Sabe muy fuerte! ¿Qué lleva?

-¡Oh, pues un chorrito de vodka, por supuesto!

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo cree si no que combatimos el frío aquí en la madre Rusia?

Ante eso tanto el montañero como el anciano se rieron con ganas, a lo que Cristal comentó.

-Pero yo soy menor, no puedo tomar alcohol, si ni mi madre me deja mirar siquiera el sake imagínese lo que me dirá si la digo que he tomado vodka…

-¡No pasa nada, si apenas se nota, tómesela, ya verá como entrará enseguida en calor!

-No, no, de verdad, mejor no, gracias de todas formas…

-Bueno, está bien, olvidaba que los japoneses sois muy rectos en ese sentido. Dámelo, te lo cambiaré.

El montañero se quedó con la sopa con vodka y le dio otra sin vodka a Cristal, la cual ésta vez sí que aceptó, tomándosela entera y entrando en calor enseguida. Tras eso el montañero se dirigió a ella de nuevo, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Y de donde viene usted, señorita? Desde luego no es de por aquí…

-Pues yo soy de Japón, de la prefectura de Johto…

-Ah… ¿y qué hace por aquí si se puede saber? Antes me dijo que no sabía dónde estaba ¿cómo así?

-Pues porque… dudo mucho que me vaya a creer, la verdad…

-Bueno, usted me dirá…

Ante eso Cristal se pensó si decírselo o no, pero finalmente reunió valor y anunció.

-Verá, el caso es que yo antes me encontraba de visita en las ruinas Alfa, en Johto, cuando de repente me encontré con un unown y me vi súbitamente transportada aquí.

Esa noticia pilló de improviso a todo el mundo, aunque esta vez la mujer rubia fue la primera en reaccionar, mirando a Cristal con gesto sorprendido e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿¡Un unown?! ¿¡En serio viste un unown?!

-Eh… sí, bueno, no sólo uno realmente sino varios, un montón…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es imposible, los unown son un mito, no existen!

-Ya, ya, eso también tenia yo entendido, pero son reales, la aseguro que los he visto, uno me ha traido hasta aquí.

Repentinamente interesada la mujer se acercó hasta ella y se presentó.

-Perdona por lo de antes, es que me has sorprendido, eso es todo. Me llamo Cintia, soy una entrenadora de la prefectura de Sinnoh, encantada.

-Ah, igualmente, soy Cristal, criadora pokémon de la prefectura de Johto.

-Así que de Johto… ¿Dónde dijiste que estabas antes?

-En las ruinas Alfa…

Al oírlo los ojos de Cintia centellearon, mascullando de seguido.

-Pues claro, tiene sentido…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque esas ruinas y estas en las que estamos aquí se encuentran conectadas.

-¿Y cuales son estas de aquí?

-Las ruinas Sinjoh.

Cintia se detuvo un momento, yendo a por sus cosas y volviendo con varias fotos y fotocopias de antiguos grabados y pergaminos; ambas se sentaron juntas y Cintia comenzó a explicarse.

-Verás aparte de entrenar también estudio ruinología en mis ratos libres, y a lo largo de este tiempo he estado estudiando la leyenda espacio-tiempo que en mi prefectura natal tanto destaca. Mis investigaciones siempre me han llevado a multitud de sitios y lugares, aunque esta vez he venido aquí, a Sajalín, puesto que mi última pista situaba estas ruinas justo aquí, en la parte más escondida del monte Lopatin. Llevo estudiando las ruinas desde hace una semana y creo haber encontrado evidencias que las vinculan con las prefecturas de Johto y Sinnoh respectivamente.

-¿Johto y Sinnoh? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Estan muy lejos la una de la otra…

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo también, pero hay una explicación. Por lo que pude averiguar una pequeña tribu proveniente de Sinnoh y de los tiempos del periodo Zokujomon en sus inicios, que más o menos equivale al periodo Yayoi en el resto de Japón, se trasladaron hasta aquí por motivos que aún me son desconocidos, asentándose junto con otra tribu proveniente del más al sur de la gran isla…

-De Johto… la tribu de ruinas Alfa-murmuró Cristal, viendo enseguida la conexión.

-Exacto, además, los periodos de tiempo coinciden entre ellos, del Jōmon se pasa al Zokujomon rápidamente, por lo que cronológicamente la información concuerda. La tribu de Sinnoh vino directamente de las ruinas Sosiego, situadas en el este de la prefectura. En cuanto se encontraron con la tribu de ruinas Alfa decidieron construir un altar dedicado a los pokémon que veneraban, mezclando así diferentes detalles de cada cultura y levantando las actuales ruinas Sinjoh. La tribu de ruinas Alfa contribuyó en su construcción con las estatuas de pokémon antiguos y los unown, y la tribu de ruinas Sosiego hizo lo propio construyendo el estrado mistrío.

-¿Estrado mistrío?

-Es el estrado con forma triangular que hay en las ruinas, este de aquí-explicó Cintia, enseñándola una foto.

-Ah, sí, me acuerdo de él-asintió Cristal al verlo.

-¿Lo has visto?-inquirió la mujer, extrañada.

-Sí, aparecí justo enfrente de las ruinas y entré en ellas para refugiarme de la ventisca…

-Luego la encontré yo y la traje hasta aquí-añadió el montañero.

Ante esa nueva muestra de información Cintia se quedó pensativa, mirando de arriba abajo a Cristal e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Estás segura que realmente viste a esos unown?

-Sí, claro que sí, fueron ellos los que me trajeron aquí-insistió la chica.

De nuevo la mujer se quedó callada, observando la información que tenía ante ella y pensando a toda velocidad. Dudar de ella a esas alturas no tenía sentido, de hecho la chica se encontraba en ese momento y en ese lugar, por lo que tendría que estar diciendo la verdad sí o sí. En un momento dado reaccionó comentando.

-Cristal, te voy a pedir que vengas conmigo a las ruinas, me gustaría ver algo.

-Ah, claro…

-Aunque antes de nada deberíamos prepararnos.

Gracias al anciano Cristal se agenció un frondoso chaquetón de plumas como el que llevaba el montañero, aunque no pudo hacer nada con sus leggins, teniendo que aventurarse con ellos puestos. Una vez listas las dos salieron al desfiladero, dirigiéndose de vuelta a las ruinas. Por suerte la ventisca había amainado y ahora tan solo nevaba suavemente, aunque el frío seguía estando muy presente. Cintia siguió hablando durante el camino.

-Si realmente has visto a los unown es, con toda seguridad, el hallazgo del siglo, durante muchos años se creía que eran un mito debido a la poca información que se tenía sobre ellos.

-Ya, eso mismo llegó a explicar la guía… ¿Qué los hace tan especiales?-preguntó Cristal, con curiosidad.

-No se sabe con certeza cual es su poder real, pero si han podido llevarte hasta aquí desde Johto nos podemos hacer una idea de cuán poderosos pueden ser.

-¿Hay unowns también en Sinnoh?

-Sí, hay inscripciones similares a las de Johto en las mismas ruinas Sosiego, desde mucho tiempo se han creido que eran eso, simples inscripciones, pero si según tú han despertado en Johto, con toda seguridad los de Sosiego también serán unown. Dices que te trajeron hasta aquí aunque ¿hicieron algo más?

Por un momento Cristal no supo muy bien si contestar a esa pregunta o no, pero finalmente accedió, explicando además la experiencia con sus propios recuerdos. Una vez enterada la mujer comenzó a conjeturar.

-Ya veo, en tal caso parecen ser capaces de leer los pensamientos de las personas y reflejarlos. Qué interesante, me encantaría ver alguno.

-Bueno, vine aquí siguiendo al unown con el que interactué, quizás vuelva a aparecer.

-Eso espero, realmente lo espero.

Llegaron enseguida a las ruinas y se adentraron en ellas, acercándose al estrado mistrío al tiempo que Cintia volvía a hablar.

-Por lo que he podido averiguar en este estrado se veneraba al pokémon legendario arceus mediante música y danzas.

-¿Arceus?-repitió Cristal, extrañada.

-Así es, arceus, el pokémon que se cree que creó el mundo con sus mil brazos. Aquí tengo una ilustración suya, me costó mucho conseguirla, pero al menos podemos ponerle cara.

Cristal lo observó y vio que se trataba de una enorme criatura cuadrúpeda blanca con una larga cola, una larga cresta y un aro amarillo en su lomo.

-¿Ese es arceus?

-Así es.

-Pero… es extraño.

-¿El qué es extraño?

-Según tú dices creó el mundo con sus mil brazos, pero… ¿qué brazos? No tiene brazos.

Ante ese comentario Cintia sonrió murmurando de seguido.

-Muy bien observado, sí señor. No se sabe con certeza a qué brazos puede referirse esa descripción, la cual fue sacada de unas antiquísimas tablillas encontradas en Sinnoh, aunque ahora que parece haberse confirmado la existencia de los unown empiezo a pensar en algo más plausible. Pero hasta que no vea un unown con mis propios ojos prefiero no envalentonarme.

Por un momento las dos se quedaron calladas, observando atentamente el lugar. El estrado mistrío permanecía en silencio, y tan solo se oía el ruido del viento silbando fuera. Aunque, en ese justo instante, de la pared contigua algo relució y, en un visto y no visto, el unown con forma de C reapareció, acercándose a Cristal y rodeándola con interés.

-¡Unown, aquí estás!-exclamó la chica.

Por su parte Cintia se quedó a cuadros en cuanto lo vio, observándole extasiada.

-Oh, vaya, es increíble, un unown de verdad…

No le quitó ojo de encima en ningún momento, observándole rodear a Cristal constantemente sin ni siquiera despegarse de ella; por un momento observó a los dos, pensando en una posibilidad, pero entonces en cuanto vio a la chica acariciar al pokémon lo pudo confirmar, esbozando una sincera sonrisa y murmurando.

-Vaya, realmente ese unown parece haberse encariñado contigo, nunca creí que algo así sería posible…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-De lo poco que sabemos de los unown es que son muy tímidos y que rehúyen del contacto con el exterior, pero ver a uno aquí y ahora, junto a ti, y dejándose acariciar es algo simplemente extraordinario. No es algo que un unown cualquiera haría así sin más.

-Oh, ya veo…

Por un momento la chica se quedó callada, extendiendo su mano al tiempo que unown se posaba sobre ella y volvía a balancearse hacia los lados; Cintia estaba cada vez más y más pasmada ante lo que veía.

-¡Y encima juega contigo! Vaya, realmente has conseguido algo único, Cristal, sin duda alguna tú tienes algo especial, eso desde luego…-murmuró la mujer, convencida.

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto…

Sin embargo, en un momento dado unown echó a volar hacia el otro lado de las ruinas, pasando el estrado mistrío y acercándose a la pared frontal. Ambas chicas le siguieron de cerca, viendo que se acercaba a una de las inscripciones de la pared, concretamente una en la que aparecía un unown con una forma idéntica a la suya. Fue entonces cuando unown se pegó a la pared, encajando a la perfección, y entonces algo sucedió. El resto de unowns comenzaron a brillar, despertándose de su letargo y despegándose de las paredes, comenzando a flotar en el aire. Tanto Cintia como Cristal observaron el momento asombradas, aunque la mujer aprovechó para sacar un buen surtido de fotos para probar que los unown realmente existen.

-Oh, vaya, este es un momento histórico, es increíble, gran parte de los libros escritos sobre el tema van a cambiar-masculló Cintia, haciendo todas las fotos posibles.

Una vez que estuvieron todos despiertos los unown comenzaron a reagruparse como la última vez encima del estrado mistrío, aunque formando esta vez un aro con varios brazos oblicuos saliendo de él. Justo después comenzaron a entonar su cantinela, algo que dejó boquiabierta a Cintia.

-¿¡Cantan?!

-Huy, sí, sí que lo hacen.

Mantuvieron esa forma durante un buen rato, girando cada vez más y más deprisa; el unown C también se unió a ellos en su canto y giro, rematando la forma de aro poniéndose justo en el centro y formando así un ojo gigante. Por un instante a Cristal le dio un extraño presentimiento en cuanto lo vio, mascullando de seguido.

-Un momento, ese no es… ¿el aro de arceus?

Y así era, los unown habían tomado la forma del aro que arceus tenía en su lomo, siendo prácticamente idéntico. Por su parte Cintia no dijo ni una sola palabra ya que estaba demasiado chocada como para decir nada, siguiendo haciendo fotos sin parar.

El giro esta vez se concretó, comenzando a surgir algo en el centro del aro, justo delante del unown C, un brillo azulado que comenzó a tomar forma conforme más deprisa se movían los unown. Llegó entonces a un punto en el que el giro era tan rápido que se convirtieron en una mancha en el aire, pero entonces, y sin previo aviso, los unown se detuvieron en seco y se quedaron estáticos en el aire. El brillo se concretó y algo surgió de este, flotando suavemente en el aire hasta posarse en el suelo, justo en el centro del estrado mistrío. Tras eso el resto de unown se volvieron a mover, regresando entonces a sus lugares en la pared y volviendo a pegarse a las mismas, sin volver a moverse. El único que siguió allí fue el unown C, el cual flotó hasta donde el objeto recién creado se encontraba.

Por su parte tanto Cintia como Cristal se acercaron para ver qué era eso, siendo la mujer la primera en cogerlo, observando su forma; era de color morado, tenía una forma extraña parecida a un corazón humano y con varias oberturas en su superficie. En la parte superior tenía una especie de boquilla roja que la confería un aspecto muy específico, siendo Cristal la primera en percatarse de ello.

-¿Es… una flauta?

-Sí, eso parece, aunque… no tiene sentido-mrumuró Cintia, perdida.

-No mucho, la verdad…

Por su parte el unown se acercó hasta la flauta y la observó con atención, haciéndole un gesto a la mujer para que se la quedara.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que la tenga yo?-inquirió Cintia, extrañada.

Ante eso unown insistió, asintiendo enérgicamente y cerrando su mano sobre la flauta, aunque Cintia comentó.

-Pero… no sé lo que es, ni para qué sirve…

-Bueno, seguramente unown crea que tú puedes guardarla bien mientras descubres qué puede ser, después de todo no se me ocurre a nadie más capacitado para ello-argumentó Cristal.

Ante ese halago la mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, aunque enseguida se recompuso y murmuró.

-Tienes razón, después de todo siempre me ha gustado desentrañar los misterios del mundo. Está bien, cuidaré de ella y trataré de descubrir qué es y para qué sirve.

Tras eso unown pareció quedarse un poco más tranquilo, acercándose entonces a Cristal y rodeándola de nuevo. Por su parte Cintia observó la flauta en su mano, comentando de seguido.

-Lo cierto es que después de todo esto se me está ocurriendo algo al respecto, sobe todo teniendo en cuenta que para crearla tomaron la forma del aro de arceus. Llámame loca pero puede que arceus y los unown tengan una relación más estrecha de lo que puede parecer.

Por un momento esperó una respuesta por parte de la chica, pero al ver que no se la daba levantó la vista, sólo para descubrir que ni Cristal ni unown estaban allí, habían desaparecido como si nunca antes hubieran existido. Sin embargo esa extraña flauta seguía ahí, probando que todo había sido real. Y, por supuesto, las pruebas de que los unown existían estaban guardadas en el carrete de la cámara, el cual estaba a rebosar. Sonrió satisfecha, sabiendo de cierta forma que no debía preocuparse ni por Cristal ni por unown, puesto que muy probablemente estarían de vuelta en Johto. Asiendo la misteriosa flauta con fuerza salió de las ruinas, pensando en su siguiente destino. Por encima de las nubes los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse, iluminando de esta forma las ruinas Sinjoh.

* * *

Duró tan solo un parpadeó, no sintió nada, no cayó, no hubo nada, pero al segundo siguiente se vio transportada de vuelta a la cámara subterránea principal de las ruinas Alfa, aunque esta vez no lo hizo sola, ya que nada más llegar se encontró de frente con un numeroso grupo de arqueólogos acompañados de la guía turística, la cual, nada más verla, exclamó.

-¡Ah, ahí está, esa es la chica que desapareció!

-¡Ha aparecido de repente de la nada!

-¿¡Dónde estaba!?

Todo el mundo la rodeó interesado y avasallandola a preguntas, pero entonces en ese justo instante una barrera psíquica apareció de improviso entre ella y los arqueólogos, separándoles de la chica de sopetón.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!

-¿¡Quién nos ha empujado?!

-¡No lo sé, no lo…! ¡Oh, por Buda, no me lo creo!

-¿Qué, qué? ¡Ah!

Y es que unown había sido el causante de ese súbito empujón, mirando a los arqueólogos con mala cara, los cuales estallaron de júbilo nada más verlo.

-¡Un unown, es un unown!

-¡Son reales!

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¡Es el hallazgo del siglo!

Aprovechando que los arqueólogos se encontraban pletóricos por su nuevo descubrimiento, Cristal se escabulló hacia la salida sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta y salió fuera de las ruinas; nada más hacerlo sintió mucho calor, recordando entonces que llevaba puesto el abrigo de plumas y quitándoselo, dejándolo en un banco cercano en cuanto tuvo la ocasión. Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero entonces, y en ese preciso momento, notó una presencia detrás de ella, dándose la vuelta y viendo de qué se trataba.

-¡Ah, pero si eres tú, unown!

Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Cintia, sobre todo el detalle de que eran particularmente tímidos y que rehuían el exterior. Por un instante miró fijamente a unown, comprendiendo casi al instante su voluntad e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ante eso el unown asintió enérgicamente, sin dejarla de mirar en ningún instante; por su parte la chica sonrió, sacando una poké ball de su bolso y usándola para capturarlo, dándole un rápido toque con ella. La ball le cogió, se sacudió unas pocas veces en su mano hasta que el seguro saltó rápidamente, completando así la captura.

Por su parte Cristal se guardó la poké ball en su cinto y se marchó de las ruinas en dirección este hacia la ruta 32.

* * *

El entrenamiento intensivo de Oro se prolongó durante toda la mañana, hasta bien entrada la hora de comer; apenas había parado, y sus pokémon tampoco, aunque ahora los resultados se traducían en más experiencia y algún que otro nuevo ataque aprendido.

-¡Bien hecho, chicos, el combate de mañana será pan comido, ya lo veréis!

Por su parte los pokémon trataron de recuperar el resuello debido al tute que su entrenador les había metido, encontrándose apoyados los unos sobre los otros espalda contra espalda. Por su parte Oro se encontraba del todo satisfecho con los resultados, convencido de que mañana obtendría su victoria.

-Aunque bueno, igual esta tarde podemos entrenar otro rato…

Ante eso los pokémon se apresuraron a dar su opinión, traduciéndose en un torrente de quejidos y gritos varios que aclararon a Oro sus pensamientos.

-Na, tranquilos, sólo bromeaba…

-Déjales descansar un poco ¿no? Parecen agotados…

Esa voz hizo reaccionar de golpe a Oro, dándose la vuelta y viendo a Cristal mirándole con gesto queda.

-Oh, sí, bueno, tampoco tenía intención de entrenar mucho más por hoy, con lo de ayer en la torre Bellsprout y esta mañana yo creo que es suficiente…-murmuró el chico, desviando la mirada.

-Oh, bien…

Por un momento hubo un silencio un tanto denso, aunque fue la chica la primera en romperlo, comentando de seguido.

-Sobre lo de ayer… no estoy enfadada contigo.

-¿Ah, no? Pensaba que sí lo estabas…

-No, bueno, al principio no entendía muy bien por qué te pondrías celoso así sin más, pero… digamos que me han ayudado en ese aspecto y creo saber por qué lo hiciste.

Ante eso Oro la miró extrañado, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, aun así la chica continuó.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeños e íbamos juntos a la guardería?

-Eh… bueno, hace ya mucho de eso, aunque supongo que sí…

-El caso es que, cuando tú y yo empezamos a salir, me llegaste a decir algo…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué era?

-Sí, me dijiste que si salía contigo siempre me protegerías y que estaríamos juntos pasase lo que pasase. Y si lo piensas no has faltado a tu palabra aun a pesar de los menos, siempre has estado ahí. Y es por eso por lo que entiendo que te pusieras celoso.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, Oro con gesto pensativo y Cristal con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Finalmente, y tras varios segundos pensando detenidamente, el chico soltó.

-¿En serio dije yo eso? El caso es que no me acuerdo…

Ante eso la chica trató de no verse demasiado chocada, aunque aun así le espetó.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio no te acuerdas?

-No, no me acuerdo…

-Oh, venga ya, pensaba que te acordarías por eso mismo…

-Lo siento, mujer, pero es que me estás pidiendo que recuerde algo que dije hace ya más de diez años ¿cómo quieres que lo haga?

Ante eso la chica se quedó un tanto contrariada, convencida de que se trataba de eso, aunque Oro aprovechó para hablar él.

-Bueno, tal vez lo dijera, pero aun así lo uno no quita lo otro. Me puse celoso porque… pues mira, la verdad es que no lo sé, simplemente surgió y ya está, pero realmente no había razón para ello, tenías razón desde el principio. Así que sí, esta vez ha sido cosa exclusivamente mía, por lo que no le des más vueltas.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que finalmente la chica murmuró.

-Bueno, puedo entender que no te acuerdes, pero ya te digo yo que sí que dijiste esas palabras. Y es por eso por lo que me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-Tú me dirás.

Ante eso la chica suspiró, mirando al chico de arriba abajo por un momento hasta que finalmente inquirió.

-¿Seguirás protegiéndome?

Por su parte Oro no lo dudó en ningún instante, contestando de seguido.

-Sí, claro.

La respuesta satisfizo a la chica, la cual sonrió y abrazó al chico, el cual respondió al gesto envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Finalmente remataron las disculpas con un rápido beso en los labios, aunque en cuanto se despegaron ella comentó.

-Aun así me ha molestado un pelín que no te acordaras de lo que me dijiste…

-Oh, vamos, ya te he dicho que fue hace mucho, tan solo teníamos ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años?

-Sí, por ahí.

-Pues eso… ¿de verdad dije yo eso?

-Sí, sí, ya te digo yo que sí.

-¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura?

Ante esa pregunta la chica se quedó momentáneamente callada, pensando en alguna forma de explicarle todo lo que había pasado esa misma mañana.

-Pues a ver, es una larga historia…

-Bueno, tenemos el resto del día por delante, no tengo prisa.

-Ya, ya, veamos, por dónde empiezo…

Y así los dos regresaron de nuevo a ciudad Malva dados de la mano y con los pokémon de Oro a su lado, siguiéndoles de cerca. Desde la hierba alta una pequeña figura les observó alejarse, ocultándose de nuevo al poco rato.

* * *

Uuuuuuunoooown, uuuuuuuunooooown, XD lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, y sí, me gustan mucho los unown, sobre todo debido a su misterioso carácter que a día de hoy no ha sido resuelto, al menos en los juegos, por lo que no hay nada oficial hasta la fecha confirmado, lo cual me da cierto margen que uso en este capítulo, el cual no lo parece, pero es muy importante, sobre todo para tramas venideras. Como supongo que ya sabréis el evento que te lleva a las ruinas Sinjoh se da sólo si tienes a arceus contigo, pero yo he decidido hacer algo distinto esta vez, anticipándome de cierta forma a la cuarta generación y dando un mínimo de sentido a otro misterio de la misma. Si alguien ya ha averiguado qué es lo que los unown han hecho, que me lo diga por privado y compartiré con vosotros ciertos datos interesantes sobre una teoría que vincula a los unown con arceus que podría ser bastante plausible; por mi parte me he dicho headcanon accepted y mi cerebro se ha puesto a trabajar, saliendo este capítulo de aquí.

Por otro lado tenemos la reconciliación entre Oro y Cristal, usando esta vez una de las tantas características de los unown para mostrar nuevos datos sobre ellos del pasado. Volveré a usar la habilidad de unown en futuros capítulos ya que me puede dar bastante juego.

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

 **Volando alto**

Esa misma mañana Oro fue el primero en levantarse, sin molestarse en ocultar una incipiente emoción que le iba embargando conforme pasaban los minutos. El saber que era hoy cuando enfrentaba a su primer gimnasio no le ponía nervioso como tal, pero si que le emocionaba hasta niveles que ni él mismo se hubiese planteado.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Mi primera medalla me espera, no hay un momento que perder!

-Oro, tranquilízate, en serio, ni el líder, ni el gimnasio ni la medalla se van a ir a ninguna parte…-murmuró Cristal, medio adormilada y dando cabezadas mientras desayunaba.

-¡Oh, vamos Cristal, seguro que ni tú quieres perdértelo! ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no, Oro, sólo te estoy pidiendo que te lo tomes con más calma…

-¿Qué dices? Venga, no digas tonterías, voy a ir a ganar, ya lo verás.

Era en momentos como esos cuando Oro se emocionaba de más y se lanzaba de cabeza a hacer lo que sea, y eso era algo que Cristal sabía muy bien. Por insistencia del chico terminó rápidamente de desayunar y se dirigieron directamente al gimnasio.

Durante a su visita a la ciudad llegaron a verlo de pasada, por lo que no perdieron nada de tiempo en localizarlo, el cual se encontraba situado en una antigua casa feudal del periodo Nara exquisitamente decorada. Nada más entrar Oro se presentó.

-¡Hola, me llamo Oro, soy de pueblo Primavera y he venido a por una batalla de gimnasio!

Sin embargo nadie salió a recibirles, lo cual molestó un poco a Oro y extraño a Cristal a partes iguales.

-Qué raro que no venga nadie…-murmuró la chica.

-¡En ese caso tendremos que buscar al líder nosotros mismos!

-Ah, pero espera, Oro, no podemos entrar asi sin más…

-Sí, claro que sí ¡con permiso!-exclamó el chico, saltándose las típicas normas de protocolo.

Encontraron enseguida el campo de batalla, pero allí no había nadie, por lo que siguieron buscando por el resto de la casa; como toda casa feudal tenia un pequeño patio interior donde había un jardín de bonsáis bastante cuco junto a un antiguo pozo, Cristal se paró un momento a admirar los arbolitos, pero por su parte Oro continuó. El chico siguió buscando hasta llegar al jardín trasero, donde finalmente encontró a alguien; era un chaval joven, de veintipocos años, con el pelo azul alborotado y ojos color azul oscuro. Vestía con un kimono azul atado con una cinta blanca y un chaleco de un azul algo más claro y de manga corta, calzaba con un par de jikatabis negros y tenía además un par de muñequeras rojas y negras.

Se encontraba justo al lado de un pequeño estanque bordeado con piedras, donde una pequeña fuente de tipo Sōzu vertía el agua a través de una caña de bambú, la cual en ese momento se balanceaba hacia abajo, dando un toque a una de las piedras y provocando su tan característico sonido. Al segundo siguiente el chico se movió y, tras un fugaz destello precedido por un sonido que le era ampliamente familiar, algo se deslizó a través de su manga, echando a volar inmediatamente después con una velocidad pasmosa y dando una vuelta completa al jardín volando al raso. Tras eso un diminuto pokémon volador se posó en el hombro del muchacho, el cual murmuró.

-Bien hecho, pidgey, cada día eres más veloz.

El pokémon le hizo arrumacos con su pico en el pelo, advirtiendo entonces la presencia de Oro, lo que hizo al chico darse la vuelta, dirigiéndose a él.

-Ah, hola ¿buscas algo?

-Sí, soy un entrenador pokémon, me llamo Oro, soy de pueblo Primavera y me gustaría tener un combate de gimnasio. ¿Dónde está el líder? Quiero combatir contra él ya mismo.

Ante esa presentación el chaval llegó a esbozar una fugaz sonrisita, comentando de seguido.

-Ya veo… y cuéntame ¿qué te parecen los pokémon de tipo volador?

Algo extrañado por ese cambio de tema Oro contestó de todas formas.

-Ah, pues están bien, son fuertes y muy flexibles en batalla, de hecho yo mismo tengo un hoothoot.

-Ah, así que tienes un hoothoot… entonces estarás conmigo en que son especialmente gráciles y muy bellos cuando vuelan.

-Eh… sí, supongo que sí…-murmuró Oro, cada vez más confuso y sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar a parar.

El chico, al verle tan apurado, decidió no ponerle en más aprietos y comentó.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a ir con más calma, después de todo supongo que habrás empezado tu viaje ¿no?

-Sí, hace pocos días.

-Bien, te entiendo, yo también he empezado hace poco y la verdad es que aún no me acostumbro del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió Oro, confuso.

El chico recuperó la pose del principio, presentándose de seguido.

-Me llamo Pegaso y soy el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Malva, encantado.

Eso pilló de improviso al entrenador, el cual le miró de arriba abajo, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿En serio tú eres el líder?

-Sí, recientemente nombrado, he heredado el gimnasio de mi padre hace pocos meses y este es mi primer año ejerciendo como tal. Los pokémon también son heredados, este pequeño pidgey de aquí también era suyo-explicó Pegaso.

-Ya veo… en ese caso quiero retarte, vengo preparado y listo para ganar.

-Claro, con gusto acepto el desafío, vamos para el campo.

De vuelta hacia el campo de batalla se reencontraron con Cristal, la cual se unió al grupo; una vez allí Pegaso se ausentó un momento, volviendo al poco rato con un árbitro. Por su parte la chica ocupó la primera fila de las gradas para presenciar el combate.

Tanto Oro como Pegaso ocuparon sus respectivos lugares a ambos lados del campo, comenzando la batalla a la señal del árbitro. El primero en sacar a su pokémon fue el líder, siendo el pidgey que iba en su hombro el primer en combatir. Por su parte Oro optó por cyndaquil.

-Los aspirantes empiezan primero-murmuró Pegaso.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Cyndaquil, ascuas!

-¡Esquívalo!

El pokémon de fuego fue el primero en atacar, soltando una ristra de llamas que fue directa hacia pidgey, el cual se movió inmediatamente después, echando a volar rápidamente y siéndole muy sencillo evitar el ataque.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Tú también, pidgey!

Ambos pokémon atacaron simultáneamente, encontrándose justo en el centro del campo y bloqueándose mutuamente.

-¡Ascuas!

-¡Bofetón lodo!

Cyndaquil atacó primero, pero pidgey respondió al segundo siguiente, reuniendo un buen montón de tierra en su ala y lanzándola directamente hacia él, extinguiendo de golpe las ascuas y golpeando de lleno al pokémon de fuego, haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás, al tiempo que con sus patitas se restregaba los ojos, adolorido y sin poder ver nada.

-¡Ataque rápido!

El pokémon volador contraatacó rápidamente, lanzándose de golpe a gran velocidad y embistiéndole con fuerza, empujándole varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡No, cyndaquil, no te pares, ataca!-exclamó Oro.

Ante esa orden el pokémon se lanzó a la carrera en un intento por atacar, pero debido al bofetón lodo apenas pudo atinar y falló estrepitosamente.

-¡Encima de ti, cyndaquil, ascuas!

-¡Esquívalo y bofetón lodo!

La ristra de llamas rasgó el aire hacia arriba, pero pidgey hizo una rápida filigrana en el aire y pudo evitarla fácilmente, atacando inmediatamente después volando al raso y lanzándole a la cara otro puñado de arena, haciéndole más daño y cegándolo un poco más. El ratón de fuego se quedó clavado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse y mucho menos de atacar.

-¡No, no te pares, cyndaquil!

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Ataque rápido!

Volando como una centella, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el pokémon volador embistió con fuerza a su oponente, empujándole hacia atrás y haciéndole caer al suelo de espaldas. Cyndaquil hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, con la cara llena de tierra, pero finalmente su propio peso le venció y se dejó caer al suelo, extenuado.

-¡Cyndaquil está fuera de combate, pidgey es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Oro recogió a su pokémon con una mueca de sorpresa y desconcierto dibujada en su cara, ya que no se esperaba para nada semejante rumbo de los acontecimientos. Aun a pesar de ser un reciente líder de gimnasio Pegaso había demostrado que no lo era por nada, teniendo además unas palabras para él.

-Has empezado fuerte… quizás demasiado.

Ante eso el chico no dijo nada, decidiendo enseguida su siguiente pokémon y sacando a spinarak. El ceño de Pegaso se frunció, un tanto extrañado por su elección.

-¿Un tipo bicho? Te dejo que lo pienses por un momento…

-¡Ya lo he pensado! ¡Vamos, spinarak!

-Como quieras. ¡Ataque rápido!

-¡No le pierdas de vista!

Pidgey fue el primero en atacar, abalanzándose sobre el pequeño pokémon bicho, el cual esperó a que su oponente se acercara. En cuanto estuvo a punto de golpearle spinarak flexionó sus patas hacia abajo, agachándose a tiempo y esquivando de una forma de lo más lustrosa ese ataque.

-¡Ahora, disparo demora!

Demostrando una vez más su rapidez a la hora de tejer, spinarak se dio la vuelta y soltó unos finos hilos que se engancharon en las patas de pidgey, deteniéndole en seco en pleno vuelo.

-¡Agh, suéltate!

-¡No le dejes, zarandéalo!

El pokémon volador se revolvió tratando de liberarse, pero spinarak lo aseguró con fuerza, al tiempo que empezó a recoger sus hilos para atraerlo hasta él. Acto seguido hizo fuerza hacia un lado, arrastrándolo en el proceso, para luego dar un tirón hacia abajo, derribándole y haciéndole caer con gran estrépito.

-¡Vamos, pidgey, záfate de él!

-¡Inmovilízalo!

Aprovechando que de por sí ya lo tenía dominado lo dominó un poco más lanzando más hilos, esta vez sujetándole las alas e impidiendo así que volviese a remontar el vuelo.

-¡Eso es, ahora picotazo venenoso!

Una serie de agujas venenosas de color lila intenso se abalanzaron sobre pidgey, golpeándole repetidamente y cayendo de esta forma envenenado.

-¡No, pidgey!

-¡Sí, lo tenemos! ¡Lánzalo!

Acto seguido spinarak le hizo dar un par de vueltas en el aire hasta que finalmente lo soltó. Pidgey cayó al suelo duramente, convulsionando debido al veneno hasta que finalmente no pudo continuar, cayendo debilitado.

-¡Pidgey está fuera de combate, spinarak es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-¡Sí, eso es, bravo spinarak!-exclamó Oro, satisfecho.

-¡Vaya, menuda remontada! ¡Ánimo, Oro!-le animó Cristal, impresionada.

Por su parte el líder de gimnasio recogió a su pokémon visiblemente sorprendido.

-Vaya, bonita contraofensiva, aun a pesar de tener desventaja de tipo lo has aprovechado a tu favor.

-Meh, tampoco ha sido para tanto…-murmuró Oro, condescendientemente.

Ante esa frase Pegaso frunció el ceño, al tiempo que Cristal tan solo rodó los ojos con gesto hastiado; no solía hacerlo a menudo, pero cuando los hados jugaban a su favor Oro tendia a subirse un poco a la parra, dependiendo de la situación. La chica no se lo tuvo demasiado en cuenta, pero por parte del líder de gimnasio supo que no se lo había tomado tan bien como lo haría ella.

-En ese caso… ¡adelante, pidgeotto!-exclamó Pegaso, sacando al susodicho.

La evolución de pidgey hizo acto de aparición en el campo, enfrentando a su oponente sin vacilar.

-¡Vamos de nuevo! ¡Disparo demora!

-¡Esta vez no! ¡Pidgeotto, esquivalo y bofetón lodo!

Superando y con creces la velocidad de spinarak el pokémon volador se lanzó como una bala, siéndole paticularmente sencillo evitar caer atrapado por sus hilos, rodeándole rápidamente y lanzándole un buen montón de arena a la cara, cegándole en el proceso.

-¡Agh, no te pares, trata de sujetarlo!

-¡No le dejes, tornado!

Desorientado y con los ojos escociéndole spinarak trató de atrapar a su presa lanzando hilos por doquier, pero pidgeotto era mucho más grande y veloz, agitando con fuerza sus alas y provocando una fuerte ventolera que hizo volar todos los hilos e incidió sobre un indefenso spinarak, arrastrándole y haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

-¡Tornado!

De nuevo spinarak trató de golpearle atacando indiscriminadamente, pero una vez más el tornado disipó las agujas y volvió a arremeter contra él, haciéndole cada vez más y más daño.

-¡Agh, no sirve, tengo que acercarme! ¡Chupavidas!-exclamó Oro, a la desesperada.

-¡No te va a servir de nada! ¡Placaje!

Spinarak se lanzó a la carrera con sus colmillos preparados, apenas veía bien ya que seguía con los ojos escocidos, si acaso una gran y veloz mancha en el aire que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él. Sin darle tiempo a apartarse pidgeotto le embistió con todo su cuerpo, tirándole al suelo, de donde no se volvió a mover.

-¡Spinarak está fuera de combate, pidgeotto es el ganador!-anunció rápidamente el árbitro.

Esta vez fue Oro el que recogió a su pokémon con el ceño fruncido, algo molesto por que su estrategia había fallado. Por su parte Pegaso se desquitó comentando.

-No se debe bajar la guardia o te pasarán este tipo de cosas.

El chico se mordió la lengua para evitar un exabrupto, aunque para entonces hasta Cristal sabía que en caliente Oro no trabajaba especialmente bien, por lo que le lanzó una reprochadora mirada, sin embargo el chico la ignoró, centrado en el combate.

-¡No pienso perder! ¡Adelante, hoothoot!-exclamó el chico, sacando al aludido.

Ante su nuevo oponente el líder comentó al respecto.

-¿Conoces las fortalezas y debilidades de los pokémon voladores, Oro?

-¿A quien le importa eso? ¡Venga, ataca!-exclamó el chico, molesto.

-Pue debería importarte, para cualquier entrenador que se precie conocer las características de sus pokémon es vital a la hora de la batalla. Quizás no tengan mucho que hacer ante ataques eléctricos, de roca o de hielo, pero pueden aprovechar su habilidad de vuelo para adelantarse a los movimientos de sus rivales. Esa es la mayor fotaleza de la que hacen gala, y por mi parte siempre la aprovecho al máximo. Es por eso por lo que voy a ganar.

Eso terminó de encender a Oro, el cual soltó.

-¡Porque tú lo digas! ¡Vamos, pelea de una vez y no hables tanto!

Por su parte Pegaso se puso serio, apretando los puños y exclamando.

-¡Te enseñaré el auténtico poder de los magníficos pokémon voladores! ¡Pidgeotto, tornado!

Una fuerte ventolera hizo acto de presencia echándose sobre un indefenso hoothoot, que no se esperaba un ataque tan abrupto. Aleteó sus pequeñas alas con fuerza tratando de mantenerse estable en el aire, consiguiéndolo, aunque a marchas forzadas.

-¡Vamos, hoothoot, tenemos que ganar esto! ¡Picotazo!

Acto seguido se lanzó con su pico brillando contra su objetivo, pero éste contraatacó con placaje, bloqueándose mutuamente.

-¡Ahora, hipnosis!

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Pidgeotto, vuela!

A su orden el pokémon volador ejecutó una maniobra aérea realizando un rizo exterior con el que evitó caer dormido, contraatacando inmediatamente después embistiéndole con todo el cuerpo y empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Vamos, vamos, no te rindas, picotazo, picotazo!

Ante los ánimos y los alientos del chico hoothoot hizo un gran esfuerzo, al tiempo que sus ojos se envolvieron en un intenso brillo y pidgeotto se veía atrapado en un aura brillante que le hizo algo de daño, manteniéndole a raya. Extrañado usó su pokédex para identificar ese ataque, resultando ser confusión.

-¡Genial, has aprendido confusión! ¡Adelante, hoothoot, confusión otra vez!

-¡Esta vez no! ¡Arriba pidgeotto!

Antes de que llegara a atacar el pokémon volador reaccionó rápidamente y alzó el vuelo, dejando atrás a hoothoot.

-¡Persíguelo!

Al ser también de tipo volador hoothoot batió sus alas y salió tras su oponente, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en alcanzarle, pero pidgeotto era mucho más rápido y ágil que el pequeño búho.

-¡No tienes nada que hacer contra mí en el aire! ¡Demuéstraselo, pidgeotto!-exclamó Pegaso.

A su orden el pokémon volador dobló su velocidad, volando cada vez más y más rápido y describiendo mareantes círculos en el aire que llegaron a confundir a hoothoot. Inmediatamente después pidgeotto se abalanzó sobre él, embistiéndole con un fuerte placaje que logró desestabilizarle.

-¡Sujétate a él con confusión!-exclamó Oro.

Los ojos de hoothoot brillaron en el momento justo antes de que pidgeotto se alejara demasiado, asiéndose a él y sometiéndole a una fuerza psíquica moderada.

-¡Vamos, pidgeotto, libérate con tornado!

Haciendo frente fácimente a la no muy fuerte presión psíquica, pidgeotto se dio la vuelta y agitó sus alas con fuerza, creando otra fuerte ventolera que arremetió contra su oponente, que tuvo que dejar de atacar para poder mantenerse estable en el aire. Por su parte el pokémon volador cabeceó ligeramente, un poco tocado por todo el daño recibido hasta el momento, cosa que no pasó inadvertida a Oro.

-¡Está tocado, es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Picotazo!

-¡Recupérate, respiro!

Antes de que hoothoot le llegara a tocar pidgeotto se dejó caer plegando sus alas para alcanzar el suelo rápidamente, donde se posó con suavidad y recuperando salud.

-¡No te pares, vamos, picotazo!

Desde lo más alto hoothoot se lanzó en picado con su pico brillando, apuntando directamente hacia su rival. Por su parte Pegaso exclamó.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Pidgeotto, terminemos con esto, tornado!

Una vez más otra fuerte ventolera desestabilizó el vuelo de hoothoot, el cual apenas pudo hacer gran cosa por mantenerse estable, dejando de atacar.

-¡Remata con placaje!

Acto seguido se lanzó como una bala sobre el pequeño pokémon volador, el cual no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo ni evitarlo de ninguna manera; el impacto fue muy fuerte, embistiéndole con todo su cuerpo y lanzándolo desde donde estaba, cayendo duramente al suelo y levantando una densa nube de polvo en el proceso.

-¡No, hoothoot!-masculló Oro.

En cuanto el polvo se posó se pudo ver a un extenuado hoothoot completamente KO.

-¡Hoothoot está fuera de combate, pidgeotto es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el líder de gimnasio Pegaso de ciudad Malva!-anunció el árbitro, finiquitando así el combate.

Por su parte Oro se acercó hasta su pokémon bastante apurado.

-¡Hoothoot! ¿Estás bien?

El aludido tan solo se reincorporó con gesto apesumbrado, su entrenador lo recogió sin volver a decir nada y se quedó en el sitio, con un gran gesto de rabia grabado en su cara. Fue entonces cuando notó que Pegaso se acercaba a él, comenzando a hablar.

-Tienes mucho arrojo y se nota que estás dispuesto a todo con tal de ganar, pero no sólo se trata de eso. El problema es que te lanzas a atacar sin apenas medir tu fuerza y exponiéndote demasiado, además, careces de estrategia en la mayoría de las veces salvo en momentos puntuales. Vas a necesitar ambas cosas si quieres derrotarme.

Por su parte Oro no dijo nada, tan solo se puso en pie sin ni siquiera mirarle y se marchó de allí a pauso raudo; Cristal, antes de ir tras él, se dirigió al líder un tanto avergonzada.

-Perdónale, es que tiene muy mal perder…

-No es eso lo que me ha molestado de él. Tiene madera, pero necesita trabajar en una estrategia y en no atacar tan de seguido. Si no cambia eso tan solo logrará que le derroten una y otra vez en cualquier gimnasio al que vaya.

-Ya, bueno, no entiendo mucho de combates ya que soy criadora, no entrenadora, pero hablaré con él.

Pegaso tan solo asintió con la cabeza, con gesto vehemente, y tras eso la chica se retiró para ir a buscar a su novio. Lo encontró caminando a paso ligero por la calle, alcanzándole enseguida mientras le llamaba.

-¡Oro, espera Oro, un momento!

En cuanto llegó a su lado se puso frente a él, deteniéndole en seco, y exclamó.

-¡Oro!

-¿¡Qué?!-soltó el chico, con gesto enfadado.

-¿¡A ti que te parece?! ¿Tú te crees que esas son formas de tratar a un líder de gimnasio tan respetable y educado como él?

-¡No me vengas con sermones de madre, Cristal, no estoy de humor!

-¡No es ningún sermón, Oro, es la pura verdad! ¡Entiendo que te sientas mal por haber perdido, pero piensa un poquito con la cabeza!

-¿¡Ahora qué eres, terapeuta?!

-¡No, soy tu novia, pero ahora mismo eso no parece importarte mucho!

Oro quiso decir algo al respecto, pero se encontró con que apenas podía, sintiéndose desbordado emcionalmente hablando. Primero una derrota estrepitosa, y ahora esto. Para alguien como él era mucho más de lo que él mismo podría manejar por si solo.

-¿¡Y qué tiene eso que ver con la soberana paliza que me han dado?!

-¡Precisamente, estoy tratando de hablar contigo, pero te me cierras en banda, como bien me esperaba que harías!

-¡Oh, vaya, tiene gracia! ¿¡Para qué lo intentas entonces?!

-¿¡Y tú te lo preguntas?! ¡No se trata sólo de ti, maldita sea!

-¿¡Y qué es entonces?!

Cristal ante eso calló, no muy segura de si responder o no; fue en ese mismo instante cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, lamentándose una vez más y decidiendo sacarlo a colación.

-Otra vez estamos discutiendo… me prometiste que nunca volveríamos a hacerlo… ¿por qué no eres capaz de intentarlo, aunque sólo sea un poquito?

-¡No, no me cambies ahora de tema que te conozco! ¿¡Qué era eso que tanto me querías decir?!

Ante eso la chica tan solo suspiró, tratando de no verse intimidada por sus duras palabras, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía tentada a hacerlo, cosa que la enervaba aún más.

-Por favor, Oro, por favor, por favor, sólo te pido que me escuches un momento, estamos montando otra escena y lo último que quiero es echarlo a perder.

Y así era, varias personas se habian parado por la calle, observando la discusión con gesto inquisitivo. Al ver esto el chico pareció calmarse un poco, pero luego volvió a la carga comentando en un tono más comedido.

-Está bien, me calmo, pero quiero que me cuentes lo que sea que me quisieras decir…

-Oro, por favor…

-No, oye, mírame, estoy calmado, estás calmada, los dos estamos calmados, todo está bien ahora…

-No sigas por ahí que te veo venir…

-¿Qué? Estoy calmado ¿no?

-Sí, pero estás siendo cínico, y odio cuando te pones así.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh? ¿Qué cante, baile y componga haikus? Lo siento si te molesta, pero ahora mismo, y después de semejante combate, el cinismo es lo único que me queda.

-No, Oro, y lo sabes, estás disgustado y lo entiendo, pero escúchame aunque sólo sea por un segundo.

Ante eso Oro guardó silencio, cruzándose de brazos y esperando. Por su parte la chica soltó un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-A ver, has perdido, y entiendo perfectamente que eso te moleste, pero comportarte como un niño pequeño no va a arreglar nada. Piensa en qué has podido fallar y mejóralo para la siguiente batalla, las palabras de Pegaso pueden servirte de mucho en ese aspecto.

Ante eso Oro esbozó una burlona sonrisita, sin poder evitar comentar en voz alta.

-Oh, claro que sí, hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva como si no hubiera pasado nada…

-Tampoco es eso, Oro, tan solo te estoy aconsejando lo que puedes hacer…

-Ya, claro, haciéndote la entendida como haces siempre.

-¿Qué? Oro, por favor, no sigas por ahí…

-No, es que me hace gracia que te me pongas a dar clases de entrenamiento cuando…

-Oro…-le interrumpió ella, comenzando a notar un incipiente enfado.

-¿Sí?

-Por favor te lo pido, no vayas por ahí, sabes perfectamente que…

-¿No eres entrenadora? Pues por eso lo digo…

-Oro… intento ayudarte…

-¿Dándotelas de sabida y entendida? Por favor, si no tienes ni idea…

Fue entonces cuando, en un visto y no visto, algo zumbó en el aire, impactando en la mejilla de Oro y haciéndole retroceder unos pocos centímetros. Con la cara adolorida el chico se giró y vio a Cristal mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos y mascullando de seguido.

-Intento ayudarte… intento arreglar las cosas, que estemos bien ¿y así me lo pagas? ¿Despreciando lo que me gusta hacer y tachándome de don nadie? Eres idiota. Un idiota integral. No entiendo como sigo contigo…

-Pues no lo hagas-soltó Oro fríamente.

Esa frase puso la guinda final, al tiempo que Cristal notaba como si algo la desgarrara el pecho. Le lanzó una última mirada llena de lágrimas y se marchó de allí pisando fuerte y comenzando a llorar. Por su parte el chico se quedó ahí, observándola alejarse y comenzando a caminar pausadamente en dirección hacia el centro pokémon. El resto de personas que observaban prefirieron callar y siguieron a sus quehaceres.

* * *

Las siguientes horas pasaron lentamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo. Cristal salió de la ciudad, buscando un lugar apartado donde poder llorar sus penas tranquila sin que nadie la molestara, encontrando una bonita llanura salpicada de olmos en la ruta 36, sentándose a los pies de uno y quedándose a gusto. Sus pokémon salieron por si mismos de sus balls y trataron de reconfortarla todo lo que pudieron, incluso unown le echó valor y se quedó a su lado. Hasta los pokémon salvajes del lugar se mostraron más abiertos que de costumbre, un sentret se acercó hasta ella después de estar observándola un buen rato, dejándola una baya aranja junto a sus pies como gesto de buena voluntad, tratando de animarla.

-Oh, gracias, gracias a todos… pero qué os voy a contar yo sobre todo esto. Después de todo no es cosa vuestra…-murmuró la chica, con voz apagada.

Tanto chikorita como unown y el sentret salvaje insistieron, incluso sentret se llegó a hacer una bolita en su regazo tratando de animarla; el gesto conmovió a la chica, e incluso la hizo recordar algo que la llegó a comentar Forrest cuando estuvieron hablando sobre crianza pokémon.

-Es bueno llegar a todos los pokémon, después de todo el cometido de todo buen criador es darles todo tu cariño y amor para que crezcan fuertes y sanos. Es como una relación recíproca, tú cuidas de ellos y, como agradecimiento, ellos también cuidan de ti cuando más lo necesitas. Es por eso por lo que considero que, para ser un buen criador, es vital tener un buen acercamiento y buena mano con los pokémon. Y, si ellos te devuelven el mismo cariño y amor sin pedir nada a cambio, habrás encontrado la clave para ser una buena criadora.

Cristal sonrió y acarició al pokémon, agradecida, aunque al ver esto tanto chikorita como unown se echaron sobre ella para recibir mimos también.

-Ay, sí, vale, vale, a vosotros también, no me olvido…-murmuró ella, divertida y dando mimos a los tres.

Gracias a esto se sintió un poco mejor, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Habian vuelto a discutir otra vez, para variar, aunque esta vez no podía evitar sentir la sensación de que había habido algo más. No sólo por el hecho de que Oro se había comportado como un prepotente y orgulloso, sino por la forma en que la había dicho que le dejara. Por alguna extraña razón eso la había dolido más que de costumbre, lo que refrozaba un poco más el hecho de que, aun a pesar de todo, ella le seguía queriendo; pero aun así la daba la sensación de que esta vez se había acabado de verdad, de ahí a que el chico hubiese sido tan frío con ella.

-¿Realmente ya no me quiere? ¿O ha sido otra de sus perogrulladas? No debería, pero aún así le sigo queriendo…-pensó la chica, esbozando un gesto triste.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente, mientras observaba el tiempo pasar y mirando de vez en cuando su pokégear, como si esperara una llamada por parte del chico que parecía no llegar. Sin embargo, a eso de las siete, recibió una llamada que la hizo botar, cogiendolo rápidamente sin ni siquiera mirar a la pantalla.

-Ah ¿sí?

-Hola Cristal ¿qué tal todo?-saludó una voz familiar.

-Ah, es usted, profesor…-murmuró la chica, tratando de no sonar decepcionada.

-Sí, soy yo, te llamo a ti porque Oro no responde a ninguna de mis llamadas ¿está contigo?

-Ah… no, no está aquí, estará entrenando…-comentó la chica, sin muchas ganas de hablar con él.

-Vaya, qué mala pata, el caso es que quería hablar con él puesto que me gustaría pedirle algo…

-¿De qué se trata?

-Verás, se trata del huevo que me entregó hará cosa de varios días atrás, le he estado haciendo unas cuantas pruebas y sometiéndole a varios tratamientos para acelerar el proceso de incubación, pero por alguna razón no terminan de funcionar o se quedan a medias, cosa extraña ya que normalmente mis métodos siempre me han dado buenos resultados. El caso es que he estado haciendo algunas hipótesis al respecto y he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez, en un entorno y ambiente distintos a los del laboratorio, el huevo consiga incubarse como es debido hasta llegar a la fase de eclosión.

-Ah, espere ¿un huevo? ¿Habla de un huevo pokémon?-inquirió Cristal, repentinamente interesada.

-Sí, claro, el mismo que el señor Pokémon os entregó, fue por eso mismo por lo que os pedí aquel recado.

Fue entonces cuando la chica se arrepintió de no haber ido en su momento, y no era para menos, puesto que durante la charla con Forrest llegaron a hablar sobre los huevos pokémon, enseñándola muchas cosas al respecto.

-Había pensado en Oro para que me lo cuidara, ya que al ser entrenador le podría proporcionar un ambiente distinto y nuevo que le estimulara desde el exterior, pero voy a tener que pensar en otra cosa…-comentó en ese momento el profesor, a lo que ella reaccionó de seguido.

-¡Ah, profesor, espere, espere, no hace falta, yo puedo encargarme!

-Ah, bueno, sí, también es una opción, aunque… ¿sabes algo de huevos pokémon?

-¡De hecho sí, no sé si se lo comenté o no, pero estoy empezando como criadora pokémon y hace nada llegué a asistir a una charla sobre crianza donde llegaron a hablar sobre los huevos pokémon y su tratamiento!

-¡Oh, Cristal, pero eso es maravilloso, no tenía ni idea! En tal caso permíteme confiarte el huevo, sé que te vendrá muy bien para practicar.

-¡Por supuesto, profesor, estaré encantada de cuidar de él!

-¡Maravilloso! En ese caso dirígete al centro pokémon de ciudad Malva, allí debe de estar mi ayudante, dile que vas de mi parte y él te entregará el huevo y te dará más detalles.

-¡De acuerdo, muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad, profesor!

-Oh, no, gracias a ti, Cristal, me alegra comprobar que tú también apuntas hacia la crianza, es un campo muy bonito.

Tras hablar con él colgó y echó a correr en dirección hacia ciudad Malva, recogiendo a sus pokémon y despidiéndose del sentret salvaje.

-¡Gracias por tus ánimos, sentret, cuídate mucho!

Por su parte el pokémon salvaje la observó alejarse con gesto inquisitivo, algo confuso por todo ese revuelo; al principio no supo muy bien por qué se iba tan rápido, pero después de pensárselo detenidamente durante unos breves minutos decidió seguirla para ver a dónde iba.

En poco menos de diez minutos estuvo de vuelta en ciudad Malva, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el centro pokémon embargada por la emoción y olvidándose de todo rápidamente. Nada más entrar por la puerta vio al ayudante del profesor sentado en un sillón del salón, saludándole de seguido.

-¡Hola, soy Cristal, acabo de hablar con el profesor acerca del huevo!

-Ah, así que eres tú la criadora… muy bien, pues este es el huevo que el profesor Elm quiere que cuides-anunció el hombre, sacando entonces el susodicho guardado en una incubadora portátil de vidrio.

Cristal la cogió y observó el huevo con atención, el cual tenía manchas azules y rojas repartidas en su superficie blanca.

-Debido a causas que desconocemos este huevo en específico no parece reaccionar frente a los métodos que usamos para incubar otros huevos, por lo que el profesor ha pensado que tal vez en otro tipo de ambiente y en compañía de otros pokémon el huevo desarrolle las suficientes capacidades para poder eclosionar por sí solo. En cuanto rompa el cascarón avisa inmediatamente al profesor.

-Está bien, así lo haré, cuente conmigo.

-En ese caso muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Cristal, si tienes alguna duda o necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos. Bueno, yo me voy volviendo ya a pueblo Primavera, ya sabes que solo somos dos y casi siempre estamos ocupados.

La chica se despidió del ayudante y, una vez sola, comenzó a pensar en algo que la pudiera a ayudar en esa tarea, consultando los apuntes que llegó a coger de todo lo que Forrest la enseñó.

-Veamos, ahora que tengo un huevo voy a necesitar de un instrumental apropiado para poder cuidar de él en condiciones… a ver si en la tienda de aquí tienen algo de todo esto-pensó ella, mirando la lista.

Por ahora requería de un estetoscopio, un termómetro, paños, toallitas húmedas, guantes médicos y un pulsómetro, entre otras cosas. Nada más llegar a la tienda preguntó a la dependienta si tenian algo de la lista, en cuanto la mujer la vio se quedó un tanto a cuadros, comentando rápidamente.

-Eh… vale, de entrada ya te puedo decir que no tenemos casi nada de lo que hay aquí salvo los paños y las toallitas húmedas…

-Oh, vaya, de alguna forma me lo esperaba, pero aun así…

-Lo siento, sólo somos una tienda pequeña que sirve a esta localidad, nada más, aunque… ¿para qué quieres todo esto?

-Es que tengo un huevo pokémon del que he de cuidar y necesito instrumental médico específico, por eso…

-Oh, ya veo. Aunque en ese caso puede que encuentres lo que buscas en ciudad Trigal, allí hay un centro comercial enorme con una gran variedad de artículos de todo tipo, seguramente tengan allí el instrumental apropiado que requieres-explicó la dependienta.

-Así que ciudad Trigal…

Y no era para menos, puesto que no era la capital de de la prefectura de Johto por nada; muy seguramente encontraría allí el instrumental necesario, aunque para eso tenía que irse de allí y ponerse en camino hacia el sur. Por lo que sabía no se podía ir por la ruta 36 para atajar ya que se encontraba cortada desde el principio del verano por algún tipo de imprevisto del cual apenas habían dado detalles.

Compró lo que sí tenian disponible y tras eso salió de la tienda y se dirigió al centro pokémon mientras iba pensando detenidamente qué hacer. Dado que ahora tenía el huevo consigo se volvía ciertamente imperativo cuidar de él apropiadamente, por lo que de cierta forma conseguir el material necesario se hacía prioritario. Por otro lado no quería irse así sin más sin hablar antes con Oro, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, y conociendo al chico, probablemente no quisiera hablar en ese momento con ella. Aún tenía el miedo en el cuerpo por la posibilidad de que Oro ya no quisiera seguir con ella, pero por otro lado temía agravarlo si le decía algo, por lo que prefirió dejarlo estar por el momento y esperar.

Finalmente, y tras muchos cavilos, decidió salir hacia ciudad Trigal esa misma tarde. Quizás no fuera la decisión más acertada para su relación con Oro, pero en esos momentos sentía que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa, por lo que prefirió darse un tiempo para pensar al respecto. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y le escribió una sentida nota a Oro para no irse así sin más, sin decirle nada, ya que hubiese sido mucho peor hacer lo contrario. Mientras la escribía no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña sombra se deslizaba entre las ramas de un árbol cercano, acercándose a la ventana abierta de su habitación y entrando de improviso en esta, dando un buen susto a la chica.

-¡Agh! ¡Ah, pero si eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y es que el sentret salvaje que conoció esa misma tarde se encontraba justo delante de ella, mirándola con gesto alegre y feliz. Sin que le dijera nada el pokémon se acercó a ella y la hizo arrumacos para animarla, cosa que tocó a Cristal bastante.

-Oh… ¿me has seguido hasta aquí sólo para animarme?

Por su parte el sentret gruñó dulcemente para expresar su contento, a lo que ella respondió acariciándole con cariño.

-Oh, eres un amor…

Terminó de escribir la carta y la dejó encima de su cama, ya desocupada. Tras eso se puso la mochila y se llevó una mano al pokégear que llevaba colgado a su cuello en un acto reflejo, pero hasta ella sabía que no le iba a llamar. Sentret la observó desde el escritorio, aunque en ese justo momento la chica comentó.

-Bueno, yo me voy de viaje a ciudad Trigal, así que…

Ante eso el pokémon se quedó un tanto triste al entender que se marchaba, pero Cristal, con una sonrisa en su rostro, inquirió.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo, sentret?

El pokémon salvaje asintió enérgicamente, saltando desde donde estaba hasta su hombro y haciendo arrumacos a la chica, la cual sacó una poké ball y la usó para atraparlo, siendo el propio sentret el que la tocó para que ésta le capturara. La ball dio un par de rápidos toques hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro. Por su parte Cristal sonrió, feliz por la captura, guardando la ball junto a la de chikorita y unown. Entregó la llave de la habitación en recepción y notificó su marcha, saliendo de la ciudad rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia el sur por la ruta 32.

Antes de marcharse miró hacia atrás con gesto afligido y volviendo a llevarse la mano al pokégear. La dolía en lo más hondo de su corazón, pero ya había tomado su decisión, y la nota ya estaba escrita, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y se puso en marcha. El sol comenzaba a esconderse por el oeste, tiñendo a la prefectura de Johto de un color rojo pardo de lo más bonito.

* * *

¡Y aquí está la primera batalla de gimnasio de la segunda generación, la cual resulta en una apabullante...! ¿Derrota? ¡Vaya, vaya! XD y sí, lo tenía planeado desde el principio, ya que desde que empecé a revisar/reescribir la segunda generación quería ofrecer algo distinto de lo que llegué a escribir en su momento, ya que tampoco quería hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Al contrario que Rojo, que se pensaba muy bien sus estrategias y las seguía al pie de la letra, Oro es más de acción y de ofensiva, pero también algo chulo y echado para delante, lo que en este caso le ha acarreado una mala pasada. Puede que más adelante ilustre alguna que otra derrota más, pero tened por seguro que Oro irá aprendiendo a ser algo más comedido a lo largo de su viaje, pero sin perder del todo ese toque que le diferencia de Rojo, ya que después de todo son dos personas bien distintas. Por otro lado está la nueva pelea (para variar), la cual he querido que fuera un nuevo punto de inflexión para Oro y Cristal, haciendo a los dos replantearse algunas cosas, pero con el objetivo de arreglar estas discusiones y reforzar su estatus de pareja, ya que tampoco quiero que dejen de serlo. Pero bueno, para el siguiente capítulo tendrá lugar la revancha, así que no prolongaré mucho las derrotas. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

 **La altitud es la actitud**

Oro amaneció esa misma mañana con la boca pastosa y sintiéndose particularmente mal, con las tripas rugiéndole y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Y no era para menos, puesto que desde todo lo que había pasado ayer apenas había podido dormir bien.

Después de discutir una vez más con Cristal volvió al centro pokémon a paso lento y con un gesto anodino grabado en su cara; curó a sus pokémon y, tras eso, salió a dar un paseo para perderse por ahí, mientras pensaba en nada. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la ruta 31, por donde estuvo remoloneando sin rumbo, cual autómata sin vida, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado y darle un mínimo de sentido a las cosas, pero por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de dar con una respuesta, sintiéndose impotente en ese aspecto.

Por un lado trató de aclarar sus sentimientos, claramente estaba molesto por haber perdido de esa forma contra un líder de gimnasio primerizo, pero por otro lado estaba Cristal. Era en ese asunto en específico en lo que no conseguia sacar nada en claro, por mucho que lo intentaba. Recordaba lo frío y cruel que fue con ella, y él mismo quería reaccionar al respecto, tratar de sentir algo, pero no lo conseguía. ¿Y si por un casual ya no sentía nada por ella? ¿Acaso todos esos años juntos no habían valido nada? Había habido momentos como esos en los que sentía que, por mucho que lo intentaban, siempre acababan igual, lo que le daba pie a pensar que no estaban destinados a estar juntos después de todo. Y sin embargo ahí seguían. Por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguia sacar una explicación lógica, y ese mismo momento era uno de esos momentos.

Pasó el resto del día atrapado en un mar de dudas, y ni siquiera el estar solo durante varias horas seguidas le ayudó para nada en ese sentido. Regresó al centro pokémon de madrugada, sin haber comido nada en todo el día, y sintiéndose tremendamente cansado, por lo que en cuanto tocó la cama cayó dormido. Hasta llegar a ese mismo instante.

Se reincorporó en la cama pesadamente, viendo que ni siquiera se desvistió, durmiendo con lo puesto y arrugándose toda su ropa debido a esto. Alzó un poco la mirada y vio entonces un papel apoyado en la almohada de la cama de Cristal, la cual lucía sin tocar y evidenciando que no se había pasado por allí. Con gesto reservado cogió la nota y comenzó a leerla, viendo que iba dirigida a él.

 _Oro_

 _Antes que nada quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada contigo, tan solo… ¿disgustada, decepcionada? La verdad es que ni yo lo sé, en estos momentos no sé muy bien cómo sentirme, pero de algo que sí estoy segura es que ya no sé qué es lo que sientes realmente por mí, y eso es algo que realmente me aterra. Y tal vez puedas decir ¿y eso por qué? Y el caso es que hasta yo no sé del todo bien por qué, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente he llegado a la misma conclusión a la que siempre he llegado cada vez que hemos discutido, y esa conclusión es bien simple: porque te quiero. Tal vez suene extraño teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado, pero aun así yo te quiero, te sigo queriendo aun a pesar de todo. Tal vez pienses que no tengo razones para hacerlo, y en cierto modo podría ser así. Pero es simple y llanamente eso: te quiero. A veces no te soporto, me enervas mucho, y en ocasiones hasta yo misma he llegado a pensar en dejarte, pero aun así no lo he hecho, porque te quiero. Y por qué, puedes estar pensando. Pues porque siempre has estado ahí. Desde que unown me mostró mis propios recuerdos pero desde otro punto de vista lo tengo bastante claro, pero aun así parezca que no estemos hechos el uno para el otro, porque después de todo seguimos discutiendo. Es extraño ¿no crees?_

 _Pero bueno, cambiando de tema quiero que sepas que me he ido, pero no por lo que ha pasado, sino por otra cosa completamente distinta. Después de separarnos me llamó el profesor Elm y me dijo que tenía el huevo que le llegaste a dar para que alguien lo cuidara, ya que él no conseguía hacerlo eclosionar mediante ninguno de sus métodos. El caso es que le he pedido que me lo confíe y él me lo ha dado, ya que Forrest también me llegó a hablar acerca de los huevos, pero para cuidarlo apropiadamente necesito un instrumental específico que no se puede conseguir aquí sino en ciudad Trigal, y ahí es a donde me dirijo ahora. Tengo intención de quedarme durante un tiempo allí en cuanto llegue, por lo que si al final te pasas podremos hablar si quieres. Yo por mi parte aprovecharé este tiempo para pensar, espero que tú también lo hagas, no quiero que esto sea un adiós, no después de todo este tiempo._

 _Espero verte en ciudad Trigal._

 _Cristal_

Una vez que terminó de leer la nota se permitió el lujo de suspirar, tratando de no parecer demasiado evidente. Cristal siempre había tenido muy buena mano a la hora de escribir y expresar sus sentimientos, y eso era algo que siempre conseguía hasta con alguien como él. Oro nunca se había considerado un chico romántico ni mucho menos, pero no podía evitar admitir que esta chica siempre conseguia sacarle su vena más sentimental, aunque sólo fuera en momentos puntuales.

-Joder, Cris, siempre consigues sacarme la vena ñoña…-pensó el chico, doblando la nota.

Sin embargo, y aun a pesar de la carta, el chico no sabía muy bien qué pensar al respecto. Recordaba muy bien sus propias palabras, y era precisamente eso lo que más le daba motivos para dudar. Cuando estaba en caliente decía cosas sin apenas pensar, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido hasta él dudaba del alcance de sus propias palabras. Habían estado más de diez años juntos, y aun así seguían discutiendo como los que más. Aun así ¿por qué la chica seguía guardando por él esos sentimientos? Era algo que ni siquiera Oro lograba alcanzar a comprender, y en esos momentos en los que notaba como si tuviera un agujero negro en el estómago apenas le ayudaban a pensar, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue bajar al comedor para desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió en un denso y hasta algo incómodo silencio, incluso para él. Lo único que se oía era el tintineo de la cuchara mientras removía la leche y poco más, al tiempo que la mente de Oro se desviaba por otros derroteros, tratando de pensar en otra cosa excepto en Cristal.

Fue entonces cuando la derrota del otro día regresó a su mente, haciéndole sentirse un tanto inútil al recordar la soberana paliza que le dio Pegaso. Hasta el momento no había experimentado una derrota semejante, sin contar la que Plata le asestó aquella vez a las afueras de ciudad Cerezo, donde le pilló completamente desprevenido ya que por aquel entonces había recibido a su cyndaquil hacía escasas horas y prácticamente no había entrenado con él. Pero no, esta vez era algo completamente diferente, no había sido contra ningún entrenador común al uso, de hecho hasta ahora no había perdido contra ningún otro entrenador, llegando incluso a recordar su victoria en la torre Bellsprout de antes de ayer. Recordó también el entrenamiento que realizó en la ruta 32, siendo incluso aún más irónico, ya que aun a pesar de esa sesión no había podido derrotar al líder.

Fue entonces cuando las palabras de Pegaso volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, altas y claras.

 _El problema es que te lanzas a atacar sin apenas medir tu fuerza y exponiéndote demasiado, además, careces de estrategia en la mayoría de las veces salvo en momentos puntuales. Vas a necesitar ambas cosas si quieres derrotarme._

Oro apretó uno de sus puños, sintiendo esta vez mucha rabia recorriéndole el cuerpo. Estrategia ¿Quién necesita de eso? Hasta ahora no le había sido necesario planear absolutamente nada, había conseguido ganar poniendo todas sus ganas y fuerza en el combate, y sin embargo no había dado resultado. ¿Acaso le faltaba más fuerza? En tal caso lo mejor que podía hacer era entrenar y hacerse más fuerte. Sí, definitivamente era eso lo que ncesitaba, no planes estúpidos que limitaran la fuerza de sus pokémon. Esa repentina motivación terminó de despertarlo del todo, sintiéndose capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso de pedirle la revancha a Pegaso en ese mismo instante. Terminó de desayunar de una sola sentada y, tras eso, se encaminó de nuevo a la ruta 32.

Una vez allí sacó a todos sus pokémon, los cuales se mostraban un tanto abatidos por la derrota de ayer, pero al verlos Oro exclamó.

-¿Y esas caras tan largas? ¡No quiero verlas! ¡Si perdimos fue porque no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes, y por eso hemos vuelto aquí, para entrenar esta vez el doble y volvernos muchísimo más fuertes, lo suficiente como para poder derrotar a Pegaso! ¡Me da igual lo que me haya dicho, paso de estrategias, sé que con fuerza y constancia podremos con todo! ¡Hasta ahora hemos ganado gracias a eso, y no pienso cambiar ni un ápice nuestro modo de luchar sólo porque al señorito no le plazca! ¡Puede que nos hayan derrotado, sí, pero eso no nos va a detener para hacernos más fuertes! ¿Qué me decís, estáis conmigo?

El discurso motivacional de su entrenador logró aplacar el abatimiento de los tres pokémon, los cuales acabaron contagiados por la alegría y el entusiasmo del chico y se pusieron a entrenar todos juntos, como la última vez, pero en esta ocasión de forma mucho más constante y fuerte, como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Por su parte Oro siempre estuvo ahí, animándoles y motivándoles, para que no se dejaran llevar por el desanimo y sintiéndose más capaz que nunca.

Las siguientes horas de la mañana fueron bastante intensas, aunque en torno a mediodía Oro hizo un parón para no cansarles demasiado, pero con intenciones de continuar esa misma tarde. Aprovechando que cerca de allí había un pequeño lago los cuatro pokémon se acercaron para beber agua y descansar, uniéndose también Oro. Aunque, en un momento dado, unos arbustos se mecieron de repente, saliendo entonces de ellos un pokémon que el chico no había visto nunca.

-Anda ¿y eso?-se preguntó intrigado y sacando su pokédex para informarse.

-Mareep, el pokémon lana; cuando la electricidad se almacena en su cuerpo la lana crece y dobla su volumen, lo que la hace peligrosa al tacto. En verano la pierde toda, pero la vuelve a crecer en una semana.

-Así que un eléctrico…-murmuró Oro, pero en ese mismo instante recordó algo de la batalla de ayer que le hizo reaccionar.

 _Quizás no tengan mucho que hacer ante ataques eléctricos._

-¡Oh, pues claro, es perfecto! ¡Tengo que atraparte, contigo ganar a Pegaso será mucho más sencillo!-exclamó el chico, poniéndose en guardia.

Por su parte el mareep presentó batalla agachando su cabeza y haciendo brillar la punta de su cola, dispuesto a pelear. Oro respondió haciendo mano del pokémon que más cerca tenía.

-¡Adelante, cyndaquil, ascuas!

El pokémon fuego respondió de seguido lanzando una ristra de llamas en dirección hacia mareep, pero éste comenzó a cargar electricidad en su pelaje para luego soltarla en una rápida descarga que detuvo las llamas, disolviéndolas en el aire. Acto seguido lanzó otra, esta vez algo menos potente, pero que cyndaquil recibió de lleno, quedándose paralizado al instante.

-¡Es muy rápido! Voy a tener que pararle los pies… ¡spinarak, cubre a cyndaquil!

Dicho y hecho el pokémon bicho se adelantó y lanzó varios hilos que se enredaron en el lanudo pelaje de mareep y entre sus patas, inmovilizándolo rápidamente; el pokémon eléctrico trató de contraatacar lanzando otra descarga, pero Oro fue más rápido y exclamó.

-¡Hoothoot, distráelo!

Al punto el pokémon echó a volar y revoloteó rápidamente sobre mareep, confundiéndole para que no pudiese atacar.

-¡Ahora es el momento, atacad todos juntos!

De forma coordinada los tres atacaron simultáneamente, cyndaquil con ascuas, spinarak con picotazo venenoso y hoothoot aprovechó para acercarse y adormilarle con hipnosis. Oro vio entonces que era la oportunidad perfecta, sacando una super ball que llegó a encontrar de camino hacia ciudad Malva y lanzándosela de seguido. La ball le golpeó en el hocico y mareep se vio arrastrado a su interior, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. La super ball cayó al suelo y comenzó a sacudirse durante unos breves e interminables segundos hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro, finalizando la captura. Satisfecho por ello Oro recogió la ball y la abrió, saliendo de ella su recién capturado pokémon.

-Bien, veamos qué sabes hacer…

Consultando su pokédex pudo saber que los ataques que en ese momento mareep sabía realizar eran impactrueno, onda trueno y placaje.

-No está mal, es un comienzo, aunque que sepas impactrueno es bueno… ¡bien, entrenemos todos juntos y así podremos vencer a Pegaso!-exclamó el chico, para motivar a mareep.

Todos los demás mostraron su actitud dispuesta, pero en ese justo instante su pokégear comenzó a sonar, cortando de golpe el momento. Al principio no supo si responder o no, ya que se temía que fuera Cristal, pero finalmente hizo mano del aparato y descolgó rápidamente.

-¿Sí?

-¡Oro! ¿Qué tal estás, tío?-exclamó entonces una voz familiar.

-Oh, Chano, eres tú…

-¡El mismo! ¡Bueno, bueno, tendrías que ver a mi super guay rattata, se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos, hemos estado entrenando a tope y ahora parece otro, es increíble, en serio, tienes que venir a verlo, es super fuerte ahora!

-Ah, pero… ¿dónde estás?

-¡En la ruta 30, por supuesto!

-¿Qué? ¿No te has vuelto a mover de ahí?-inquirió Oro, extrañado.

-¡No, qué va! ¿Para qué? ¡Este es un buen lugar para entrenar, me gusta, y es perfecto para mí y mi super guay rattata!

-Pero Chano, se supone que tienes que ganar las medallas si lo que quieres es entrar en la conferencia Plateada, el verano no es eterno…

-¡Por ahora no me preocupa eso, quiero que yo y mi super guay rattata seamos mucho más fuertes, ya enfrentaremos los gimnasios cuando llegue el momento!

-Eh… vale…

-¡Venga, vente, quiero la revancha, ya verás, ya, te demostraré lo fuerte que mi super guay rattata se ha vuelto!

En un primer momento Oro quiso declinar, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de volver a la ruta 30, pero en cuanto miró a mareep supo que sería un buen entrenamiento para él y finalmente decidió aceptar.

-Está bien, voy para allá, procuraré no tardar mucho.

-¡Genial! ¡Aquí te espero!

Colgó de seguido, recogió a sus pokémon y se puso en camino hacia allí, ya que desde donde estaba había un buen trecho; no se encontraba excesivamente lejos, ni mucho menos, pero había una buena caminata que le tomaría a lo sumo un par de horas, por lo que prefirió salir cuanto antes para evitar imprevistos. Cruzó ciudad Malva rápidamente y siguió hacia el este sin detenerse, atravesando la ruta 31 y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la 30 hacia el sur.

Finalmente llegó al lugar, encontrando a Chano en el último sitio donde le vio. Nada más verle el chico exclamó.

-¡Ah, aquí estás! ¡Venga, luchemos!

El combate dio comienzo al segundo siguiente y, cual acto reflejo, Oro hizo mano de la super ball de mareep, siendo ésta su elección. El rattata de Chano se encaró de seguido.

-¡Placaje!

-¡Tú también!

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, placándose mutuamente sin apenas hacerse daño.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Impactrueno!

Rattata fue el primero en moverse, siendo mareep el siguiente en atacar, lanzando una rápida descarga directa hacia él; sin embargo rattata demostró unos reflejos ciertamente mejorados, logrando esquivar el ataque antes de que lo llegase a alcanzar y contraatacando inmediatamente después con una rápida y fugaz embestida. Mareep se vio empujado hacia atrás, no muy dañado, aunque en cuanto se separó de él rattata se vio envuelto de improviso en un aura eléctrica que lo dejó paralizado al instante.

-¡Ah, esta es la nuestra! ¡Impactrueno!

Esta vez la escarga fue directa, impactando sobre el pokémon normal con fuerza y dejándole un tanto tocado; por su parte Chano exclamó.

-¡No te rindas, rattata, demuestra lo guay que eres! ¡Hipercolmillo!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, rattata se reincorporó y se lanzó sobre su rival con sus colmillos brillando y listo para darle una buena dentellada.

-¡Detenlo con placaje!

Mareep fue a placarlo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándose sobre él, pero antes de llegar a embestirlo rattata flexionó sus patas y dio un lustroso salto que le sirvió para evadir el golpe y, además, subirse a su lomo para luego asestarle una fuerte dentellada en su cola. Mareep dejó escapar un fuerte chillido, lo cual enervó a su entrenador, el cual exclamó.

-¡Deshazte de él!

El pokémon eléctrico se zarandeó, tratando de que rattata le soltara, pero éste se encontraba bien sujeto, sin dejar de atacar. Fue entonces cuando Oro lo vio claro y exclamó.

-¡Ataca con todas tus fuerzas, impactrueno!

El pelaje de mareep centelleó, al tiempo que una potente descarga eléctrica sacudía todo su cuerpo, afectando así a rattata, que ni siquiera se soltó de él. El pokémon normal recibió el ataque de lleno, llegando a soltar a mareep en el proceso y dejándose caer, totalmente KO.

-Oh, vaya, has vuelto a ganar… pero ya ves, mi super guay rattata ha mejorado un montón ¿verdad?

-Sí, se ha vuelto más ágil, me ha dado algo de cancha.

-¡Sí! Puede que por ahora no pueda ganarte, pero seguiremos entrenando hasta que nos convirtamos en los mejores, y mi rattata se convertirá en el más guay y fuerte de todos los rattatas de la prefectura, ya lo verás.

-Tu entusiasmo es un tanto desconcertante, Chano…

-¡La verdad es que eres super fuerte! ¡Casi imbatible!

Esas palabras golpearon duro en Oro, recordando entonces el momento de la derrota del otro día, ensombreciendo su rostro.

-Nah, tampoco es para tanto…

-¿¡Que no es para tanto?! ¡Me has vuelto a vencer, y de una forma limpísima, sin apenas despeinarte! ¡Eres super fuerte, de los entrenadores más fuertes con los que me he cruzado hasta el momento!

El chico miró a Chano ceñudo, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Eso es jabón o lo dices en serio?

-¡Claro que lo digo en serio! ¿Qué te pasa, a qué viene tanta negatividad?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

Ante eso Oro suspiró y pasó a relatarle su estrepitoso fracaso en el gimnasio de ciudad Malva; Chano le escuchó en todo momento y, en cuanto terminó, le dio su opinión.

-Bueno, en parte entiendo cómo te sientes, aunque por otro lado no deja de ser un líder de gimnasio…

-Ya, vale, pero ¿¡primerizo?!

-¿Y? eso demuestra que es bueno, a mí eso me motivaría, eso por descontado…

-¿Motivarte?

-¡Claro, cuanto más fuerte es mi oponente más me crezco! ¿Por qué crees que te pedí tu número? Porque pude ver que eres realmente fuerte y quiero superarme retándote-reveló Chano tranquilamente.

Eso llamó la atención de cierta forma a Oro, el cual estuvo pensando esas palabras detenidamente hasta pronunciarse al respecto.

-Entonces… ¿realmente crees que soy fuerte?

-¡Ya lo creo!

-¿Cambiarias algo de mi forma de combatir?

-No realmente, si te preocupa lo de la falta de estrategia yo no le daría tanta importancia, después de todo me has podido ganar sin una. Tal y como yo lo veo no necesitas una estrategia para ganar, simplemente vas a por todas, haciendo uso de la fuerza de tus pokémon, la cual aprovechas bastante bien, todo sea dicho.

Fue entonces cuando algo hizo clic en la mente de Oro, comprendiendo al instante lo que el chico le decía y viéndolo todo muy claro por primera vez; realmente no necesitaba ninguna estrategia, lo único que necesitaba tanto él como sus pokémon era hacerse más fuertes, con eso era más que suficiente. Y tras el arduo entrenamiento durante toda esa mañana y ese rápido combate contra Chano pudo verlo más claro que nunca.

-Pues claro… ¡Chano, eres un genio!-exclamó el chico, cogiéndole de los hombros.

-Ah, bueno, no es para tanto, tan sólo te he dado mi opinión, nada más…-murmuró el muchacho, algo halagado.

Por un instante esperó a que Oro dijera algo al respecto, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta vio que el chico se había marchado; lo vio entonces corriendo cerca de allí y exclamó.

-¡Oro! ¿¡A dónde vas?!

-¡Me voy a ganar mi medalla! ¡Nos vemos!-gritó el aludido, antes de desaparecer en la distancia.

Ante eso el chico se quedó un tanto cortado, pero al final esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa y añadió a gritos.

-¡Te volveré a llamar para la revancha!

No estuvo muy seguro de si le había oído o no, pero aun así lo dejó estar y se centró en su propio entrenamiento.

-¡Vamos, rattata, sigamos entrenando!

El regreso a ciudad Malva fue rapidísimo incluso para él, y no pareció afectarle mucho el hecho de que ni siquiera había comido. Palió el resto de kilómetros rápidamente como si nada y en cuanto llegó a la ciudad se dirigió directamente al gimnasio, sin intermediarios ni medias tintas.

Nada más entrar nadie le recibió, aunque eso le dio igual, puesto que muy probablemente encontraría a Pegaso en el mismo sitio del otro día. Y no se confundió, lo encontró en el jardín en compañía de sus pokémon. El líder le vio entrar y se dirigió a él.

-Vaya, tú por aquí. Asumo que vienes a por la revancha…

-Así es.

-Apenas ha pasado un día, no creo que te haya dado tiempo a prepararte ningún tipo de estrategia…

-No la necesito.

-¿Oh?

-Lo que oyes, no necesito ninguna de esas estúpidas estrategias de las que tanto haces gala. He venido a ganarte, y eso mismo haré.

Ante la predisposición del muchacho Pegaso se quedó callado, sopesando sus palabras, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Muy bien, vayamos al campo de batalla pues.

Los dos se dirigieron hasta allí, ocupando sus respectivos lugares en el campo, y en cuanto llegó el árbitro la batalla dio comienzo. Pegaso comenzó sacando a su pidgey y Oro optó por mareep; nada más verlo el líder comentó.

-Vaya, vaya, así que un tipo eléctrico…

-Ya te dije que he venido a derrotarte.

Ante eso Pegaso tan solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisita, para luego indicar.

-Los aspirantes empiezan primero.

-¡Impactrueno!

Al punto el pelaje de mareep se cargó de energía y la soltó en forma de descarga hacia todas las direcciones.

-¡Vuela, pidgey!

El pequeño pokémon volador levantó el vuelo rápidamente y comenzó a revolotear por todo el campo, esquivando con soltura todas las descargas que lanzaba su oponente. Sin embargo Oro no cejó y exclamó.

-¡Vamos, mareep, no cedas, impactrueno!

-¡Ataque rápido!

De nuevo más descargas rasgaron el aire, tratando de golpear a pidgey, el cual siguió volando, esta vez impulsándose un poco más, por lo que le fue muy sencillo esquivarlas todas. Sin detenerse siquiera, el pokémon volador voló a ras de suelo y se acercó a mareep rápidamente.

-¡Ahora, bofetón lodo!

Aprovechando el impulso pidgey reunió en sus alas un buen montón de arena y se la lanzó a mareep, el cual no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y recibiendo el impacto, acabando un tanto dañado y con los ojos llenos de tierra. Oro frunció el ceño, contrariado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? No me lo digas, atacar-murmuró el líder.

-¡Exacto! ¡Mareep, no te achantes, sigue atacando con todo lo que tengas!

-Je, qué predecible…

Aun a pesar de que apenas veía debido a la tierra en sus ojos cegándole, el pokémon eléctrico siguió atacando sin más demora. Por su parte pidgey siguió esquivando todas las descargas, siendole particularmente sencillo dadas las circunstancias. En un momento dado se acercó hasta él, esperando la oportunidad, y en cuanto mareep dejó de atacar Pegaso exclamó.

-¡Ahora, ataque rápido!

Aprovechando ese mismo instante pidgey se abalanzó sobre él y le placó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando arrastrar hacia atrás a mareep, el cual trató de encajar el golpe lo mejor que pudo. Tras el golpe el pokémon volador remontó el vuelo, alejándose de él, pero en ese momento un aura eléctrica apareció de improviso, envolviéndole por entero y paralizándole. Pidgey dio un bandazo y cayó al suelo duramente, sin poder moverse.

-¡Oh, no, electricidad estática!-masculló Pegaso, que no se esperaba para nada ese giro.

-¡Esta es la nuestra! ¡Mareep, placaje, acércate a él!

Aprovechando ese inciso el pokémon eléctrico se abalanzó sobre él, logrando atisbar de entre la tierra que apenas le dejaba ver un pequeño bulto amarronado justo delante de donde estaba, lanzándose sin dudar y golpeándole con dureza. Pidgey se vio arrastrado hacia atrás, tratando por todos los medios de hacer frente a la parálisis.

-¡Vamos, pidgey, que no te pare, bofetón lodo!

-¡No le dejes, impactrueno!

Dado que la parálisis reducía su velocidad, mareep aprovechó y atacó de seguido, logrando esta vez alcanzarle al estar más cerca y a tiro en el suelo en vez de volando; una fuerte descarga sacudió a pidgey, el cual notó en sus carnes la fuerza de la misma y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Acto seguido cayó al suelo bastante tocado y con fuertes convulsiones hasta que finalmente no pudo más, dejándose caer extenuado.

-¡No, pidgey!

-¡Pidgey está fuera de combate, mareep es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí, eso es, bravo mareep!-exclamó Oro, satisfecho.

El aludido se restregó los ojos con una de sus patas, consiguiendo aclararlos un poco más, aunque aún con la visión un poco tocada. Por su parte Pegaso recogió a su pokémon al tiempo que comentaba.

-Has aprovechado bien la habilidad de mareep, eso desde luego, aunque no creas que esta victoria significa nada.

-¡Vamos, siguiente!-exclamó Oro, ignorando el comentario.

Ante eso el líder se mordió la lengua y sacó entonces a pidgeotto, el cual presentó batalla enseguida.

-¡Impactrueno!

-¡Esta vez no! ¡Arriba!

Antes de que mareep atacara pidgeotto alzó el vuelo y comenzó a volar a mucha más velocidad que pidgey, describiendo círculos alrededor del campo; las descargas posteriores rasgaron el aire hacia todas las direcciones tratando de golpearle, pero ninguna llegó a alcanzarle debido a su velocidad de vuelo.

-¡Sigue atacando, en algún momento bajará la guardia!-exclamó Oro.

-¡No subestimes a mi pidgeotto! ¡Gira!

Al punto el pokémon volador giró en el aire, plegando sus alas, y comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo realizó una especie de tonel volado aprovechando el aire que le rodeaba. Eso le permitió esquivar fácilmente las descargas al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

-¡Justo delante, impactrueno!

-¡Bofetón lodo!

Mareep fue el primero en atacar, siendo pidgeotto el siguiente reuniendo un buen montón de arena y haciendo cabriolas en el aire para evitar todas las descargas, para luego lanzar de golpe toda la arena acumulada sobre su oponente. Mareep recibió de lleno el golpe, esta vez apenas se movió, pero de nuevo volvió a estar con la cara llena de tierra y sin poder ver nada en absoluto. Oro gruñó, algo contrariado, y tras eso ordenó.

-¡Delante de ti, placaje!

-¡Frénalo con tornado!

Antes de que mareep pudiera lanzarse contra él, pidgeotto aleteó con fuerza sus alas, creando así una repentina ventolera que le detuvo en seco e incluso le hizo recular un poco. Apenas le hizo gran cosa pero sí consiguió su propósito, detenerle para que no atacara.

-¡Ahora, bofetón lodo otra vez!

Haciendo uso esta vez de sus patas, el pokémon volador rascó el suelo y tras eso impulsó la tierra hacia delante con sus alas, haciendo un poco más de daño a mareep y, además, cegándolo un poquito más. Para entonces el pokémon eléctrico estaba extenuado, había estado casi todo el rato atacando sin parar y ahora apenas le quedaban fuerzas para luchar, ni siquiera tenía energía suficiente como para lanzar otra descarga. Jadeando, con la cara llena de tierra y completamente agotado, mareep se dejó caer en el suelo, KO.

-¡Mareep está fuera de combate, pidgeotto es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro.

Sin decir nada Oro recogió a su pokémon mientras que el líder comentaba al respecto.

-Era cuestión de tiempo, no hacías más que atacar y apenas hacías nada por defenderte. Es triste si lo piensas fríamente…

El chico frunció el ceño, aguantándose las ganas de responderle, pero en su lugar tan solo sacó a cyndaquil.

-Ahora fuego… te lo apagaré.

-Inténtalo-murmuró Oro, con actitud retadora.

-Muy bien. ¡Bofetón lodo!

-¡Pantallahumo!

Antes de que pidgeotto le llegara a atacar, cyndaquil soltó de improviso una densa cortina de humo negro que se echó directamente sobre él, impidiéndole ver con claridad y deteniendo así su ataque.

-¡Agh! ¡Despéjalo con tornado!-exclamó Pegaso.

-¡Ahora, cyndaquil, ascuas!

Aprovechando el humo para ocultarse, cyndaquil se acercó hasta él rápidamente y soltó una ristra de llamas que incidió sobre pidgeotto, golpeándole directamente; sin embargo esto hizo que el pokémon volador le viera, contraatacando inmediatamente con un rápido tornado que deshizo la cortina de humo y además arrastró hacia atrás a cyndaquil.

-¡Me has pillado desprevenido, pero no volverá a suceder! ¡Bofetón lodo!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Aprovechando su pequeño tamaño, cyndaquil fue el primero en atacar y eso le permitió esquivar por los pelos ese peligroso ataque, abalanzándose inmediatamente después sobre él.

-¡Bloquéalo!

Pidgeotto se echó hacia delante y logró interceptarle a tiempo, bloqueándose entre ellos mutuamente.

-¡Ahora, tornado!

Las alas del pokémon volador volvieron a batir con fuerza, alejándole de esa forma y teniéndolo a tiro.

-¡Y bofetón lodo!

Sucedió todo tan rápido que a cyndaquil no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo, recibiendo de lleno el puñado de arena y acabando de esta forma dañado y cegado.

-¡Vaya, por un momento ha parecido que tenías algo en mente! Curioso…-murmuró Pegaso, un tanto intrigado.

-¡Déjate de comentarios cargantes y pelea!-exclamó Oro, un tanto molesto por su actitud.

-Vale. ¡Tornado!

-¡Justo delante de ti, todo recto, ataque rápido!

Aprovechando las indicaciones de su entrenador, el pokémon de fuego se lanzó a la carrera en línea recta y haciendo frente al tornado que trataba de frenarlo, logrando atravesarlo y golpeándole de lleno.

-¡Ascuas!

-¡Bofetón lodo!

Cyndaquil atacó primero, pero pidgeotto lo hizo inmediatamente después y el montón de arena apagó las llamas en cuanto las alcanzó, golpeándole además de refilón.

-¡Vamos, no desistas, ascuas hacia delante!

-¡Es inútil! ¡Bofetón lodo!

La misma situación se volvió a repetir, poniendo al pokémon de fuego en una situación bastante crítica; pidgeotto apenas tenía unos pocos rasguños, pero cyndaquil sí que estaba un tanto tocado, aparte de cegado por la arena que le cubría la cara. Algo decepcionado al respecto, Pegaso murmuró.

-Empezaste bien, por un momento pareció que habías pensado en algo, pero está visto que no aprendes. ¿Por qué te empeñas en repetir el mismo movimiento a sabiendas que no va a servir de nada?

-¿Qué es esto, una clase presencial o un combate de gimnasio? ¡Me da igual lo que tengas que decirme!

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? En cierto modo me lo esperaba, pero por otro lado me apena, sobre todo por tu cyndaquil. Lo está pasando mal por culpa de tu imprudencia-le reprendió el líder, molesto por su actitud.

-¡Ah, cállate, es mi cyndaquil, no el tuyo! ¡Además, si lo he sacado es por que sé que, aunque no tenga muchas posiblidades, él va a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para poder ganar esto!

-Ah, así que das por sentado que vas a ganar…

-¡A eso he venido!

Por un momento los dos se miraron fijamente, quedándose en silencio durante unos breves e intensos segundos hasta que, finalmente, Pegaso murmuró.

-Lo que tú digas. ¡Pidgeotto, remolino!

Al punto las alas del pokémon volador se agitaron y una ventolera no tan fuerte como tornado azotó a cyndaquil, el cual reculó hacia atrás varias veces hasta que finalmente se vio arrastrado de vuelta a su poké ball sin que Oro le hubiese llamado; acto seguido otra ball saltó de su cinto al azar y en su lugar salió spinarak.

-¡Tornado!

-¡Disparo demora!-ordenó Oro, adaptándose al cambio rápidamente.

Los dos pokémon atacaron casi al mismo tiempo, las alas de pidgeotto comenzaron a batir, al tiempo que spinarak tejía rápidamente su hilo para lanzárselo, enredándose en su cuerpo y parte de sus alas. Inmediatamente después el tornado hizo acto de presencia, pero spinarak se agarró a tiempo al hilo y logró de esta forma evitar que la ventolera le arrastrara.

-¡Bien, spinarak, ahora recógelo y acércate a él!

Aprovechando que los hilos que tejía eran fuertes y muy resistentes aun a pesar de su aspecto débil, spinarak lo fue recogiendo mientras se acercaba paulatinamente a pidgeotto.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

Una serie de agujas venenosas arremetieron contra él, aunque por fortuna no cayó envenenado, al menos para Pegaso, el cual contraatacó de seguido.

-¡Záfate de él!

Al punto el pokémon volador alzó el vuelo mientras que comenzaba a hacer cabriolas en el aire, arrastrando consigo a spinarak, el cual apenas pudo hacer nada por contraatacar.

-¡Aguanta ahí, spinarak, no te sueltes!

-¡Hazle caer, sacúdete!

Pidgeotto voló cada vez más y más rápido, comprometiendo la estabilidad de spinarak, que poco o nada podía hacer ante esa peliaguada situación. Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y acabó soltándose, cayendo duramente al suelo y haciéndose daño en el proceso.

-¡No, spinarak!

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Tornado!

Esta vez el golpe fue directo, arrastrando al pokémon bicho hacia atrás con fuerza hasta acabar justo delante de su entrenador.

-¡Vamos, spinarak, levanta, sé que puedes hacerlo!-exclamó el chico.

El pokémon trató por todos los medios de levantarse flexionando sus patas, pero finalmente acabó vencido por su propio peso y cayendo al suelo, KO.

-¡Spinarak está fuera de combate, pidgeotto es el ganador!

Pegaso tan solo esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa, sin decir nada al respecto; por su parte Oro recogió a su pokémon, barajando la situación. Por un momento pensó en sacar a cyndaquil, pero entonces algo en su cabeza resonó, al tiempo que otra ball se agitó en su cinto, inquieta. Vio entonces que se trataba de la de hoothoot y comprendió al instante el por qué, por lo que sin más demora la cogió, la agrandó y la lanzó, saliendo de ella el pokémon volador. Nada más verlo Pegaso se pronunció.

-Vaya, pero si es mi anterior oponente…

-¡Es la hora de la revancha! ¡Te derrotaremos!-aseguró Oro.

-¿De veras? Me gustaría verlo…

-¡Pues lo verás! ¡Adelante, hoothoot!

El pokémon volador echó a volar, sin quitar la vista de encima a su oponente, el cual seguía en el aire; fue entonces en ese momento cuando Oro vio que aún quedaban varios hilos enredados en el plumaje de pidgeotto y supo que esa era su oportunidad.

-¡Ahora, hoothoot, picotazo, acribíllale!

De golpe y porrazo el pokémon volador se abalanzó sobre su oponente, el cual apenas se pudo mover a tiempo; el pico de hoothoot brilló y le estuvo picando constantemente, moviéndose a su alrededor como una centella y sin dejarle respirar.

-¡Agh, maldición, aún queda algo de hilo! ¡Aléjate, pidgeotto!-ordenó Pegaso, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡No le dejes, dale duro!

Pidgeotto trató por todos los medios de alejarse todo lo posible, al tiempo que se revolvía tratando de quitarse el resto de los hilos, pero éstos estaban tan enredados en su plumaje que apenas pudo hacer gran cosa. Por el camino hoothoot aprovechó y siguió atacando ininterrumpidamente, haciéndole más daño paulatinamente. Pegaso al notar esto decidió cortar por lo sano y exclamó.

-¡Recupérate, respiro!

Al instante pidgeotto plegó sus alas y cayó en picado hasta el suelo, donde se recuperó con un rápido aleteo antes de tocarlo; nada más posarse en él comenzó a recuperar salud, pero entonces a Oro se le ocurrió algo descabellado pero que podría funcionar. En un principio quiso optar por desecharlo, prefiriendo atacar de frente, pero al final se lo replanteó y exclamó.

-¡Ahora, hoothoot, hipnosis!

Imitando a su oponente, el pokémon búho plegó sus alas y se dejó caer para llegar cuanto antes junto a él, aleteando a tiempo para no pegársela. Fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarle, haciendo brillar sus ojos y consiguiendo dormirle justo cuando se estaba recuperando, siendo un blanco fácil. Pidgeotto se dejó entonces caer al suelo, completamente dormido.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Despierta, pidgeotto!-exclamó Pegaso, viendo entonces la situación.

-¡Sí, es nuestro! ¡Confusión!

Al punto sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y un aura brillante envolvió a pidgeotto. Completamente a su merced, hoothoot comenzó a mover rítmicamente su cabeza, al tiempo que hacía levitar a su oponente, haciéndole daño en el proceso. Lo volteó en el aire y le hizo hacer piruetas, sin ni siquiera hacer que se despertara, lo cual le dio total libertad a hoothoot al respecto y siguió atacando.

Tras varias vueltas más, hoothoot detuvo su cabeza y lanzó a pidgeotto contra el suelo duramente, recibiendo un duro golpe que le dejó aún más tocado si cabía. Aun así el pokémon volador siguió dormido, lo que desesperó por completo a Pegaso.

-¡Pidgeotto, despierta!

-¡Se acabó! ¡Hoothoot, remata con picotazo!

El pico del pokémon búho se iluminó y éste tomó carrerilla desde donde estaba, abalanzándose sobre él; el golpe fue directo, arremetiendo con todas sus fuerzas y lanzándolo hacia atrás hasta caer a los pies de Pegaso.

-¡Pidgeotto, no!

Aun así el pokémon volador ni se despertó ni reaccionó, cayendo de esta forma KO ante sus propias narices.

-¡Pidgeotto está fuera de combate, hoothoot es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-anunció entonces el árbitro.

Para el chico esas palabras fueron jauja, reaccionando inmediatamente después.

-¡Sí, oh, sí, eso es, genial, lo hemos conseguido! ¡Eres el mejor, hoothoot!

Pokémon y entrenador festejaron juntos la victoria, siendo observados atentamente por aún un tanto impactado Pegaso, el cual finalmente acabó aceptando la derrota y recogiendo a su pokémon con gesto noble. Se ausentó por unos breves minutos y tras eso volvió cargando consigo una bandejita y acercándose a él.

-Oro, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla céfiro.

-¡Oh, sí, genial, nuestra primera medalla!-exclamó el chico, cogiéndola y admirándola.

Por un momento Pegaso le miró de arriba abajo, con un gesto un tanto serio, pero al final esbozó una tolerante sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Eres un chico curioso, Oro.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Según tú no eres de estrategias, cosa que se nota a la legua, pero aun así acabas de demostrar cierta capacidad deductora propia de un estratega. Puede que no lo sepas, pero hay algo de estrategia en tu agresivo y para nada convencional estilo de lucha.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué lo dices?

-Piensalo, primero limitas los movimientos de mi pidgeotto con disparo demora y luego aprovechas ese momento de debilidad al realizar respiro. Quieras o no ahí hay algo de estrategia ¿no te parece?

Oro se quedó un tanto pensativo, sopesando sus palabras, pero al final murmuró con contundencia.

-Es posible, pero aun así sigo pensando que todo eso de las estrategias es una pérdida de tiempo. Yo voy a por todo, atacando con todo lo que yo y mis pokémon tenemos, y con eso ganamos. Ese es nuestro estilo.

Ante esa respuesta Pegaso tan solo esbozó una sincera sonrisa, comentando al respecto.

-Bueno, no es un estilo que me vaya mucho, pero he de reconocer que te ha servido. Probablemente no tengas muchos problemas en los siguientes gimnasios si entrenas lo suficiente. Bien jugado.

Ante eso Oro asintió con vehemencia y agradeció sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias, Pegaso.

Tras eso los dos se dirigieron a la salida, al tiempo que el líder le acompañaba; en un momento dado éste se dirigió a él.

-¿A dónde te dirigirás ahora?

-Ah, pues no lo sé, aún no lo he pensado…

-En ese caso ve a pueblo Azalea, allí hay otro gimnasio al que puedes retar.

-Está bien, allí iré.

Finalmente el chico se despidió del líder y regresó de vuelta al centro pokémon, con su nueva y flagrante medalla puesta en su correspondiente lugar en el medallero. Lo había conseguido, esta vez sí, había derrotado al líder, y sin tener que recurrir a estúpidas estrategias que limitaran el poder de sus pokémon. Se sentía contento y satisfecho consigo mismo, al contrario del otro día, y fue en ese mismo instante cuando Cristal regresó a su mente, incluso se dijo a sí mismo que se la tendría que enseñar en cuanto la viera. Sin embargo el detalle le dio que pensar, puesto que le hizo recordar que se habian peleado recientemente, además, la chica se había ido un día atrás, por lo que ahora debía de estar bien lejos y de camino a ciudad Trigal. Por un momento hizo un amago de ir a llamarla, cogiendo el poké gear y mirando atentamente su número, sin llegar a marcarlo. Incluso en ese mismo momento aún no sabía muy bien qué pensar al respecto, por lo que prefirió dejarlo estar por el momento y guardó el poké gear. Además en ese momento pudo notar que el hambre comenzaba a acuciar, ya que era la hora de comer muy pasadas y no había vuelto a comer nada desde esa misma mañana.

Mientras tanto, la tarde comenzaba a echarse sobre Johto, tiñendo la prefectura de un color rojo pardo intenso.

* * *

Esa misma noche una luna menguante iluminaba débilmente los serpeantes caminos de la ruta 32, lo cual era un detalle que le venía bien a todo aquel que no quisiera ser visto. Y para él era la mejor situación posible.

-Doscientos, trescientos, cuatrocientos, quinientos… nada pero que nada mal, menudo negocio.

No perdía ningún detalle ya que no quería contar mal y tener que volver a empezar. A su lado había un maletín del cual hizo mano rápidamente, abriéndolo y pudiéndose ver su contenido; en un compartimento grande había una serie de colas de color rosado con la punta acabada en blanco, además de otros compartimentos más pequeños donde se podía ver un montón de dinero en efectivo.

-Ajá, así que mas lo de hoy suma un total de… cinco, seis, siete… siete mil yenes. Ole. ¡Ole!

No podía estar más satisfecho, al principio no estaba del todo seguro si iba a ser rentable, pero visto lo visto se equivocaba de cabo a rabo, siendo de los negocios más beneficiosos que había llegado a realizar hasta el momento. Lo único malo era la comisión, ya que su proveedor se llevaba al menos el cincuenta por ciento del total, pero menos daba una piedra, eso por descontado.

-Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que he vendido hoy voy a necesitar más género, voy a llamarles.

Rápidamente hizo mano de su poké gear, marcando un número guardado en la memoria y llamándolo rápidamente; al cabo de unos breves segundos le cogieron al otro lado.

-Soy yo, voy a necesitar más existencias, hoy he vendido bastante.

-Bien, justamente vamos a hacer otra recolecta dentro de poco, en cuanto tengamos la nueva remesa te la mandaremos.

-Vale, esperaré por aquí.

Tras esa breve conversación colgó de seguido, aunque al segundo siguiente algo se movió tras suyo sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta; inmediatamente después comenzó a levantarse una densa niebla que le dejó un tanto apagado.

-Espera ¿de dónde ha salido esta niebla? Agh, que cansancio de repente…

Dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, y fue entonces cuando notó algo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con un pequeño zubat que le amenazaba con una de sus alas. Iba acompañado además con un fiero e intimidante croconaw que le enseñó unos enormes y bastante afilados colmillos. Un gastly se encontraba flotando cerca de allí y mirándole con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Pero qué dem…?!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien le abordó por detrás inmovilizándole de golpe y mascullando.

-Bien, me vas a decir quien es tu proveedor.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Quién eres?!

-No te interesa, dime lo que quiero saber…

-¿¡Crees que te lo voy a decir así sin más?!

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí, por la cuenta que te trae…

Nada más decirlo los pokémon le azuzaron un poco más, el ala de zubat se acercó un poco más a su cuello, al tiempo que croconaw comenzaba a gruñir y gastly se acercaba a ellos, adormilándole un poco más. Muerto de miedo el hombre finalmente habló a trompicones.

-Ah, vale, vale, de acuerdo, hablaré…

-¿Y bien?

-No sé quienes son exactamente, tan solo llegué a verlos una vez, mientras negociábamos las condiciones…

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Son más de uno?

-Sí, parecen ser alguna especie de grupo…

-¿Cómo son?

-Vi… visten de negro, con trajes de cuero, botas y guantes…

-¿Qué más?-inquirió la voz a su espalda, cargada esta vez con algo de furia.

-Y… esto… ah, sí, una erre, una erre roja en el pecho, muy grande…

Ese detalle en concreto hizo enmudecer por un momento a la voz, la cual llegó a musitar con furia.

-¿Dónde están?

-Ah, ehm, esto…

-¿¡Dónde?!

-¡Pu… pueblo Azalea! ¡En pueblo Azalea, están allí!

Nada más decirlo la figura que lo aprisionaba le soltó y los tres pokémon se fueron con ella; en cuanto se dio la vuelta pudo ver a un chico pelirrojo perdiéndose entre los árboles junto a sus pokémon en dirección hacia el sur.

-Oh, mierda… tengo que avisarles-pensó el hombre, preocupado por haberse ido de la lengua.

Hizo una rápida llamada mientras se alejaba de allí para no llamar la atención. Unas largas nubes comenzaron a tapar la luna, sumiendo toda esa zona de la prefectura en una densa oscuridad.

* * *

¡Y aquí está la revancha! no quería demorar mucho la trama, por lo que decidí darle carpetazo enseguida junto con un poco de desarrollo para Oro, además de algunos detallitos aquí y allá, sobre todo con el final para darle algo más de fondo a Plata. En cuanto a la batalla en sí es totalmente nueva, y me ha gustado cómo me ha quedado, ahora que Oro comprende su propio estilo de combate se mueve con más soltura y ataca con más fuerza, aunque guarde un pelín de estrategia que aflorará en momentos puntuales, pero no siempre. Habrá un par de revanchas más, no demasiadas para evitar alargar de más la historia, pero conforme vaya avanzando en su viaje Oro se volverá más diestro en batalla, dentro de su propio estilo, claro está.

Por otro lado tenemos el regreso de quienes vosotros ya sabéis. En el siguiente capítulo lo trataré con más profundidad, además de introducir un nuevo personaje de mi cosecha que seguirá los pasos del anterior, aunque teniendo en cuenta cuál es el marco, puede que os hagáis una idea de quién puede ser... ¿o no? pero bueno, no adelantaré acontecimientos, tiempo al tiempo.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

 **El regreso**

Como ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer en esa ciudad recogió sus cosas y partió esa misma mañana, sin esperar más, ya que todo el asunto de la revancha contra Pegaso había alargado su estancia en ciudad Malva y no quería perder más tiempo. Aunque no lo pareciera el verano no era eterno y los días estaban contados, por ahora seguía dentro de su agenda, pero prefería no confiarse ni nada parecido. Antes de marcharse se dirigió a la tienda para aprovisionarse un poco para el viaje, comprando sobre todo comida para él y sus pokémon y algunos útiles para el viaje también, ya que nunca estaba de más ir preparado. Al pasar por la sección de las conservas se dio la vuelta en cuanto tuvo todo lo necesario, aunque lo hizo tan rápido que ni siquiera llegó a ver a quien tenía detrás de él, chocándose contra alguien en el proceso.

-¡Ay, no, lo siento, iba distraído!

-Oh, no pasa nada, jovecinto, yo también iba distraída.

Oro quiso decir algo más, pero en cuanto se fijó mejor se quedó un tanto sorprendido; y no era para menos, puesto que se había chocado con una elegante y muy hermosa mujer de tez blanquecina, pelo moreno recogido con varias agujas para el pelo y unos profundos ojos oscuros, aunque lo que más destacaba de ella era el exquisito kimono con el que vestía, de colores vivos y radiantes como el rojo, el naranja o el verde oscuro.

-¿Ocurre algo, jovencito?-inquirió en ese momento la mujer.

Eso hizo bajar de las nubes a Oro, el cual, con un incipiente sonrojo, no tardó mucho en disculparse.

-Ah, no, no es nada, siento mis modales, es sólo que no me esperaba chocarme con alguien tan deslumbrante como usted…

Ante el halago la mujer se rió tontamente, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Oh, qué jovencito más impetuoso, es usted todo un galán en potencia…

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto-murmuró el chico, algo apurado.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo, muchas gracias por el cumplido, eso sí, me hace sentirme joven otra vez.

Ante eso Oro se rió tontamente, no muy seguro de qué decir al respecto, aunque la señorita volvió a hablar enseguida.

-Oh, pero dónde están mis modales, no me he presentado. Me llamo Tamao y formo parte de un grupo de danza tradicional asentado en ciudad Iris, comparto el escenario con cuatro bailarinas más, todas hermanas mías.

-Ah, encantado, yo soy Oro, entrenador pokémon.

-Oh, ya veo, asumo entonces que estás de viaje para ganar todas las medallas y participar en la conferencia Plateada de este año…

-Sí, así es, y pienso ganar, se lo digo desde ya.

-Vaya, cuánta pasión, se nota que eres muy dedicado… ¿de dónde vienes, Oro?

-Soy de pueblo Primavera.

-Ah, sí, Primavera… allí es donde vive el famoso profesor Elm, el experto en crianza pokémon ¿no?

-Sí, así es, fue él el que me dio mi primer pokémon, cyndaquil. ¿Le conoce?

-No personalmente, pero he oído hablar mucho de él y he llegado a leer algunas cosas suyas, sobre todo acerca de los huevos pokémon.

-Sí, es todo un entendido…

-Así que cyndaquil, de tipo fuego, como la pasión, la nobleza, el honor…

-¿Eh?-inquirió el chico, sin entender a qué venía ese comentario.

Tamao le miró de arriba abajo durante unos ínfimos segundos, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente se excusó comentando.

-Oh, no es nada, divagaciones mías, no me hagas mucho caso.

-Eh… vale.

-Bueno, yo me despido ya aquí, si alguna vez te pasas por ciudad Iris no dudes en venir a visitarme al teatro de danza si quieres verme bailar.

-Ah, está bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

Finalmente Tamao se despidió de él y se fue de la misma forma que apareció, sin que apenas él se diera cuenta. Aún un poco confuso Oro resumió sus compras rápidamente y, en cuanto estuvo todo listo, partió en dirección sur.

Ya había estado en ella entrenando un par de ocasiones, aunque no había ido más allá por esa misma razón, por lo que un poco de exploración por su parte no estuvo de más. La ruta 32 se caracterizaba por ser una larga ruta costera que discurría bordeando toda el lado este de la península que salía hacia el océano Pacífico, siendo particularmente vistosa y paisajística. Destacaba sobre todo por su variada vegetación, con alguna que otra elevación en el terreno, entre las que destacaban altas colinas, pequeños montes y riscos escarpados por influencia del mar, cuya presencia templaba todo el clima en gran parte de esa zona, siendo una ruta bastante fresca en ese sentido y con suaves vientos alisios provenientes del este que peinaban las copas de los árboles, trayendo consigo un intenso aroma salino que se fundía con el limpio aire puro de la prefectura.

Algo que también destacaba de esa ruta era la presencia de una extensa cala a mitad de camino donde muchos aficionados a la pesca se juntaban para ver quien pescaba la mejor pieza, lo que también atraía a entrenadores de todo tipo, lo cual fue bueno para Oro, ya que le dio una oportunidad de entrenamiento que no desaprovechó en absoluto. Dio buena cuenta de todos los entrenadores que se atrevieron a desafiarle, haciéndole un poquito más fuerte y aumentando de esa forma su experiencia. Desde que descubrió y entendió su propio estilo de combate el chico se movía con mejor soltura, atacando con fuerza en todo momento y sin darle ni un solo momento de respiro a sus rivales, los cuales se quedaban pasmados ante la fuerza arrolladora que él y sus pokémon esgrimían.

Lo bueno de los combates es que mantenían su mente ocupada de otros asuntos que le atañían, como medio de evasión eran ideales, y en esos momentos era precisamente lo que más necesitaba. Y es que más de una vez el recuerdo de Cristal con lágrimas en los ojos y alejándose de él volvía a reverberar en su mente en los momentos más insospechados, obligándole a cavilar acerca de ello. No era que no quisiera pensar en ello, pero todavía tenía reciente el hecho en sí, y aún no sabía muy bien qué pensar al respecto. Nunca se había considerado a si mismo una mala persona, aunque sí que admitía más de una vez lo cabezón y lo cabra loca que podía llegar a ser en algunos momentos puntuales. Y este era uno de esos momentos, y lo último que quería era reflexionar al respecto, por lo que prefirió optar por la salida fácil y estuvo entrenando durante todo el día.

Sin embargo todo tenía un fin, y esa misma noche esos pensamientos regresaron a su mente mientras cenaba; había acampado en un claro cercano a la costa y se podía oír en la distancia el sonido de las olas chocando contra los acantilados cercanos. Hoothoot movía su cabeza rítmicamente y al compás del ruido de la espuma, asemejándose al péndulo de un reloj o a la varilla de un metrónomo.

-Tranquilo hoothoot, que te va dar tortícolis-murmuró su entrenador, observándole.

Por su parte el pokémon ululó sin hacerle mucho caso y continuando con su incesante movimiento.

-Vale, como quieras-murmuró Oro, dando de comer a spinarak de su propia mano.

El pokémon bicho comía como una lima, lo cual obligaba al chico a invertir cierto dinero sólo en su propia comida, ya que encima era muy señorito y sólo comía lo que a él más le gustaba, siendo los sándwiches de atún y especialmente los onigiris lo que más comía.

-Bueno, spinarak, ya está bien, que a este paso me vas a acabar sangrando.

El aludido le miró con ojitos tiernos, a lo que Oro se mostró inflexible.

-No me pongas esa cara de mareep degollado… sin ofender, mareep.

El pokémon eléctrico rodó los ojos, con gesto hastiado, al tiempo que cyndaquil se reía por la ocurrencia del chiste, lo que le valió una mirada llena de reproche por parte de mareep. Por su parte spinarak aceptó y se quedó muy quieto, al tiempo que Oro le arrascaba tras la cabeza, realajandose enseguida.

Una luna menguante iluminaba escasamente el lugar, pero gracias a la hoguera que pudo encender gracias a cyndaquil no tenía problemas; el ambiente era fresco, pero no muy frío, por lo que se podía estar allí sin problemas.

Y fue en ese mismo y relajado entorno cuando Cristal regresó a su mente, haciéndole suspirar de seguido; por un momento se reincorporó y buscó algo en su mochila, sacando de esta la carta que la chica le había escrito. La volvió a leer, notando esta vez cierta sensación de vacío en su pecho. ¿Realmente merecía la pena que la chica soportara a alguien como él? Habian estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero aun así eso no parecía haber hecho mella en su personalidad, la cual apenas había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Seguía siendo el mismo bocazas tirado para delante de siempre, y eso provocaba más peleas y conflictos entre ellos que otra cosa. Debido a esto la idea de darse un tiempo con ella comenzó a aparecer en su mente, convirtiéndose entonces en una posibilidad. Cristal era una buena chica, y realmente no se merecía ese tipo de trato por su parte. ¿Y si la dejaba? ¿Cómo se lo podría tomar? Recordaba perfectamente la última línea de su carta, y eso mismo le hacía dudar.

 _No quiero que esto sea un adiós, no después de todo este tiempo._

Para entonces sintió como todo eso comenzaba a hacerse demasiado grande como para manejarlo él sólo, por lo que optó por guardar la carta y olvidarse del asunto, al menos por el momento. Suspiró con gesto mohíno y se tumbó en su saco de dormir, prefiriendo dormir ya. Mañana sería otro día, otro distinto y libre de preocupaciones. La hoguera siguió crepitando hasta que finalmente se apagó, para entonces el chico ya se había dormido como el resto de sus pokémon.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente recogió rápidamente el campamento y continuó con el viaje, con la espalda algo molida debido a tener que haber dormido al raso. Oro no era muy fan de acampar al aire libre, pero en un viaje como ese era algo que, en ocasiones, se hacía necesario, por lo que debía de tragar como tal, aunque eso no hacía que no echara de menos una confortable cama.

La segunda mitad de la ruta 32 se abría ante él, con unos paisajes muy similares a los anteriores, y el chico siguió su camino a paso ligero sin prestar mucha atención. Esta vez no se encontró con tantos entrenadores, aunque algún que otro combate cayó a lo largo de toda la mañana, haciéndole a él y sus pokémon un poquito más fuertes. A mediodía hizo una breve parada para comer y reponer fuerzas, ya que no había desayunado, y continuó enseguida, ya que según el mapa había un centro pokémon de paso en el extremo sur de la ruta y le apetecía descansar un poco, además de tratar apropiadamente a sus pokémon, ya que las pociones y demás medicamentos de mano se gastaban más rápido de lo que parecía.

Sin embargo a mitad de camino se quedó un rato parado admirando las vías elevadas del futuro magnetotrén, un tren electromagnético de alta velocidad que unirá las ciudades hermanadas de Trigal y Azafrán, en la prefectura vecina de Kanto. Hacía ya tres años desde que comenzaron las obras y las vías ya estaban terminadas, pero la línea aún no estaba establecida; se decía que para dentro de varias semanas ya estaría lista, según declaraciones oficiales, aunque a sabiendas de cómo funcionaba la burocracia en ese país seguramente la cosa se alargaría un poco más.

Retomó el viaje enseguida, paliando el resto de kilómetros hasta que finalmente llegó a ver el tejado rojo del centro pokémon a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de donde estaba; recorrer los últimos kilómetros había sido una matada, ya comenzaba a atardecer y tanto Oro como el resto de sus pokémon se encontraban bastante cansados, por lo que el chico los recogió enseguida e hizo un ultimo esfuerzo por llegar, vislumbrando en su mente una buena ducha caliente y una siesta de varias horas en una camita suave y mullida. Sin embargo, a pocos metros de llegar, un chico joven apareció de improviso de entre varios árboles y le detuvo en seco.

-Hola, joven, se ha quedado una buena tarde ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí, es estupenda, ahora si me disculpa…

Oro trató de zafarse de él, pero aun así el chico insistió.

-No se vaya aún, joven, tengo una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

-Lo siento, pero es que llevo prisa, estoy cansado y anhelo una cama-explicó Oro, impaciente.

-En ese caso se sentirá mucho mejor con una sabrosísima cola slowpoke, por sólo setecientos yenes es toda suya-anunció así, de golpe, sacando entonces una cola rosada y con la punta blanca.

-¡¿Setecientos yenes?! ¿¡Nos hemos vuelto locos?!-replicó Oro, escandalizado por semejante precio.

-Ojo, joven, que no es una cola slowpoke cualquiera, es cien por cien nutritiva y natural-argumentó el chico, pero entonces Oro se dio cuenta de una cosa y comentó.

-Un momento, un momento… ¿eso es la cola de un slowpoke?

-Por supuesto, es de calidad.

-¡Pero bueno, usted es un caradura, pobre pokémon! ¡¿No le da vergüenza?! ¡Debería demandarle!-gritó Oro encolerizado.

¿Cómo se atrevía a cortarle la cola al pobre pokémon y venderla a precios de inversión? ¿De dónde había salido este sujeto?

-Perdone, joven, pero está científicamente demostrado que las colas de los slowpoke son beneficiosas para la salud, son una fuente rica en calcio y hierro, y reportan grandes beneficios nutritivos-soltó de golpe el hombre.

-¿¡Pero de dónde ha sacado esa absurdez?! ¡Es usted un desgraciado!-gritó Oro, indignado.

Quiso agredirle, hacer lo que sea a ese intento de ser humano por cometer semejante atrocidad, pero en un visto y no visto algo se movió tras de él, al tiempo que una voz decía.

-Interpol, está detenido.

Tras esas palabras, unas esposas amarraron al hombre, que ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar; la cola se cayó al suelo, pero entonces alguien la cogió con manos enguantadas, al tiempo que decía.

-Lleváoslo.

Al punto varios hombres trajeados rodearon al infrascrito y se lo llevaron entre todos, metiéndolo en un furgón policial que había allí cerca junto a un par de patrullas de la policía estatal. Por su parte el hombre que lo había arrestado metió la cola en una bolsa de plástico hermética, la cual tenía estampado en sus laterales la palabra prueba escrita en katakana. Tras eso se dirigió a él expresamente.

-Gracias por entretenerle, chico, le llevábamos buscando desde hacía varios días. Soy el agente Clever, detective de la Interpol, sección Trotamundos.

Enseñó sus credenciales para más señas, confirmando así su membresía; era un hombre joven, de al menos unos treinta y pocos años, era moreno de pelo corto y ojos castaños, vestía con un traje de color azul marino, con camisa blanca y corbata roja. A simple vista parecía de todo excepto un agente de la Interpol.

-Clever… ¿eso no es astuto en inglés?-observó Oro.

-Por supuesto, es mi nombre en clave, no puedo descubrirme-aclaró el agente.

-Entiendo. ¿Quién era ese indeseable?-preguntó entonces el entrenador, poniendo mala cara.

-Un vendedor ambulante estafador que estaba realizando timos de la cola slowpoke por toda esta zona, por fin le hemos atrapado-explicó Clever.

-Es horrible ¿cómo pudo cortarle la cola al pobre pokémon?-inquirió el chico, con el cabreo aún presente.

-Lo cierto es que no fue cosa suya, ya que sólo se encargaba de su distribución. Hemos estado haciendo una investigación profunda detrás de todas estas estafas, interrogando a gente implicada y recabando pruebas, y todo parece indicar que el Team Rocket ha vuelto-anunció el agente mientras se dirigían el centro pokémon.

-¿El Team Rocket?-inquirió el chaval, extrañado. Era la primera vez que oía hablar de ese nombre.

-¿No conoces al Team Rocket? Fue una banda criminal de ladrones y bandidos que estuvieron muy activos hará cosa de tres años, sobre todo en la prefectura vecina de Kanto-explicó el agente, mientras entraban en el centro pokémon.

-Hace tres años… eso sería en 1997-calculó Oro, mientras dejaba a sus pokémon en tratamiento.

-Así es, aunque su creación es anterior a esa fecha fue en ese año cuando más actividades delictivas estuvieron realizando, sobre todo tratando de ganar dinero a través del robo de pokémon, productos y bienes para posteriormente venderlos en el mercado negro, e incluso estafando a un buen montón de gente usando un casino como tapadera. Lo cierto es que hicieron mucho ruido.

Ante eso Oro se quedó pensativo, rumiando toda la información que el agente le había proporcionado; lo cierto era que después de todas esas señas algo sí que le comenzaba a sonar, comentando de seguido.

-Ah, sí, de algo me acuerdo… ¿no estuvieron también implicados en la toma de una ciudad de por allí?

-Sí, el asalto a ciudad Azafrán, la capital de Kanto, retuvieron a sus habitantes durante unas cuantas horas y trataron de apoderarse de Silph SA, una de las mayores empresas multinacionales del país.

-Vale, vale, aunque… ¿qué le hace pensar que son ellos los que están detrás de todo esto de las colas de slowpoke?-inquirió Oro, extrañado.

-Porque lleva su firma, suele ser su modus operandi más usual, se mueven conforme a lo que esté más de moda y demandado en el mercado negro, aunque tengo mis propias razones para creer que se trata de ellos, ahora más que nunca.

-Ya…

-Oficialmente se disolvieron hará cosa de unos tres años, pero el líder escapó, y ahora podría ser un buen momento para ellos volver a las andadas tras todos estos años en la sombra.

-¿No pudieron detenerle?

-Qué va, se escapó antes de que pudieramos echarle el guante, y por ello el departamento se llevó una buena bronca, además de una pertinente remodelación, por lo que ahora atendemos todas las posibles llamadas de alarma. Ahora parezca que salgan locos de hasta debajo de las piedras.

Por un momento el agente se quedó callado, pensando en sus propias cosas, aunque por su parte Oro se quedó particularmente extrañado; de buenas a primeras un agente de la Interpol estaba hablando de algo así con él, y eso de por sí resultaba medianamente sospechoso, cosa que enseguida recalcó.

-Oiga, tengo curiosidad ¿por qué me cuenta todo esto? Se supone que todo lo que me ha explicado será información clasificada y tal…

Ante esa pregunta Clever esbozó una media sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Chico listo, por lo que veo.

-Sí, bueno, no todos los días me encuentro con agentes de la Interpol y tengo conversaciones con ellos acerca de grupos criminales ¿sabe? Da que pensar…

-Y razón no te falta, desde luego. Verás, saco a colación todo esto porque me gustaría proponerte algo. Aun a pesar de todo el esfuerzo y empeño que el departamento puso en su momento en tratar de detener al Team Rocket siempre había detalles que se nos escapaban, o bien no conseguíamos averiguar por nuestros propios medios. Sin embargo la última vez salió bien, aunque fuera a medias, gracias a la colaboración de un entrenador pokémon el cual actualmente ostenta el cargo de campeón de Kanto. Todo esto es clasificado, Oro, así que te voy a pedir discreción absoluta.

-Vale, vale, a ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿La Interpol me quiere fichar como su ayudante?-inquirió el chico, alucinado.

-El término concreto es colaborador externo, y sí, nos gustaría poder contar contigo para futuras operaciones. No se lo pediríamos a cualquiera, claro está, pero dado que nos has ayudado a capturar a ese estafador, pieza importante en todo este entramado, creemos que tu ayuda podría ser útil, después de todo contar con entrenadores como tú siempre viene bien. Evidentemente como colaborador externo no se te mencionaría a la prensa, ni aparecerías en ningun informe ni nada por el estilo, simplemente estarías ahí en calidad de contribuyente, con un medio de comunicación con nosotros, una serie de pautas y poco más.

Oro se le quedó mirando durante unos breves segundos, con gesto incrédulo, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No sé yo, me parece muy raro que de buenas a primeras me pidáis ayuda así sin más, no tiene mucho sentido…

-Bueno, no te voy a obligar a tomar una decisión ahora mismo, tan solo quería ofrecerte la oportunidad, pero si no quieres no pasa nada, es totalmente entendible. Aun así llámame si al final te lo piensas mejor ¿vale?-añadió Clever, pasándole una tarjeta de contacto.

Oro miró de soslayo a la tarjeta, murmurando de seguido.

-Tampoco hay mucho que pensar, realmente, pero bueno, como quiera.

Finalmente el agente se despidió de él y salió del centro pokémon, dejando al chico en el salón envuelto en un mar de preguntas e incertidumbre. ¿Realmente la Interpol le había ofrecido ser su colaborador? ¿Tan desesperados estaban por cazar a esos tipos como para pedir ayuda a un entrenador corriente? Miró la tarjeta de nuevo con ojillos escrutadores, no muy seguro sobre qué pensar al respecto. Parecía todo tan irreal, pero sin embargo estaba allí, entre sus manos, y en forma de una tarjeta blanca, con el logo de la Interpol en la esquina superior izquierda y en la que se podía leer: _Agente Clever, Sección Trotamundos_ , junto con un teléfono de contacto. Estuvo tentado de tirarla y olvidarse de todo ese asunto, llegando a creer que tan solo era una broma elaborada de mal gusto, pero al final se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón con intención de olvidarse de todo ese lío, al menos de momento. Después de todo él tan solo era un simple entrenador, y tenía un viaje que realizar y unas medallas que ganar, por lo que detener a unos simples maleantes no entraba en sus planes.

Mientras trataban a sus pokémon se cogió una habitación, donde nada más tocar la cama cayó en redondo sin ni siquiera desvestirse. Afuera el sol comenzaba a declinar, tiñendo a la prefectura de un color rojo pardo.

* * *

Cristal se encontraba sentada bajo uno de los tantos árboles que allí había, descansando tras un agotador paseo; y no era precisamente por nada, puesto que el Encinar era particularmente conocido por ser un bosque enorme y bastante denso, donde perderse era sencillo si no se seguía el camino. Las encinas que dominaban las grandes extensiones que lo conformaban destacaban por ser bastante antiguas y con muchos años de existencia; por ello las ramas de los árboles eran tan gruesas y largas que se entremezclaban entre si, provocando que la luz del sol no llegara al suelo y sumiendo al encinar en una perpetua penumbra que era incluso más oscura por las noches. Y eso preocupaba a Cristal, la cual esperaba poder llegar a ciudad Trigal antes de que anocheciera.

-Son las siete y media… anochecerá pronto, no sé yo si podré salir a tiempo de aquí-pensó la chica, mirando la hora en su pokégear.

El ambiente era oscuro y bastante frío, por lo que había tenido que encender una improvisada hoguera usando varias piedras para aislar el fuego y un poco de leña, algo que en ese bosque había a patadas, por lo que no tuvo mucha dificultad. Para no sentirse tan sola había sacado a sus pokémon para que la hicieran compañía, además del propio huevo, aprovechando para hacerle un rápido aunque algo limitado chequeo. La temperatura así a ojo y usando sus manos era normal, y no parecía haber cambios significativos, aunque de vez en cuando se solía agitar, muy de vez en cuando, lo cual evidenciaba que aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que rompiera el cascarón.

-Parece estar todo bien-murmuró ella en voz baja.

Sus demás pokémon observaron el huevo con curiosidad, mostrándose bastante protectores hacia el mismo; chikorita pasó su hojita por la superficie del huevo en un gesto maternal, al tiempo que sentret se acurrucaba junto a él para darle calor. Unown era el que más distante se mostraba, observándole a una distancia prudencial pero con actitud curiosa e inquisitiva, flotando a su alrededor de vez en cuando. Por su parte Cristal se sentía muy animada y motivada, ya que cuidar de un huevo siempre daba mucha experiencia, algo que le venía muy bien para potenciar y practicar sus habilidades de crianza.

-¿Os imagináis que sale alguna cría nunca vista antes? Sería genial poder ser la primera en criar un pokémon desconocido ¿Qué será, será?-canturreó ella, muy animada, contemplando la superficie del huevo y mirando las curiosas manchas azules y rojas que tenía.

Los demás pokémon asintieron, igual de emocionados e intrigados como ella, o incluso más. Hasta ahora su equipo se conformaba de tres pokémon y un huevo, y por parte de los propios pokémon cada uno mostraba unas fuertes y bastante definidas personalidades.

Unown era un pokémon muy extraño y misterioso, no comía y ni siquiera respiraba, pero vivía, eso por descontado; hasta ahora había mostrado una personalidad tímida y muy retraída, cada vez que había alguien cerca u oía un ruido raro o que le ponía en alerta, se escondía tras su espalda con gesto asustadizo. Apenas se separaba de su lado y no se atrevía a ir solo o en compañía de los demás. Sin duda alguna suponía todo un reto para ella, lo que la daba más motivos para seguir trabajando de alguna forma u otra en mejorar su actitud y su forma de relacionarse con los demás pokémon.

Chikorita por otro lado era mucho más social, bastante cariñosa y algo presumida, sobre todo en cuanto a su aspecto se refería, ya que la gustaba verse bien guapa y elegante en todo momento. No la gustaba nada ensuciarse, y cuando eso pasaba se ponía muy nerviosa y acudía enseguida a Cristal para que la ayudara a limpiarse y verse presentable otra vez. De cierta forma era su consentida, y Cristal no tenía ningun reparo en admitirlo, puesto que así era; después de todo había sido su primer pokémon, y debido a eso era la que más cariño recibía de ella.

En cuanto a sentret se refería destacaba sobre todo por ser bastante tranquilo y despreocupado, además de ser un gran apoyo emocional tanto para ella como para los demás, como bien demostró aquella vez cuando lo conoció. Por suerte no era tan señorito como chikorita, pero afortunadamente se llevaban bien entre sí, y siempre intentaba hablar con unown cuando tenía la ocasión.

En ese justo momento se pudo oir un débil rugido y la chica contuvo como pudo un incipiente rubor, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Lo siento, chicos, he sido yo, tengo algo de hambre…

Ante eso los demás pokémon asintieron de igual forma, dejándolo claro.

-Vale, vale, entendido, os prepararé algo rico.

Sacó de la mochila un bote de comida pokémon junto con algunos condimentos; al principio no se le dio muy bien pero con tiempo y práctica comenzaba a pulir el asunto de la comida. Mezclaba la comida preparada con todo tipo de alimentos naturales para contrarrestar un poco la sobriedad de la comida industrial; cosas como carne, pescado, algo de pasta, arroz e incluso bayas molidas le daban mayor sabor a la comida con forma de dados que se realizaba en cualquier fábrica que se preciara, y a sus pokémon les encantaba, además de aportarles mucha más variedad y nutrientes en su dieta.

Por su parte tiraba de comida enlatada variada, lo que más se solía comer cuando se viajaba, así como algunas cajas de bentō y algo de bollería artesanal que llegó a comprar en su paso por pueblo Azalea. Para ese día optó por comerse uno de los bentō que compró estando en Azalea, sentándola de maravilla.

Comió lentamente, moviendo rítmicamente los palillos entre sus dedos mientras masticaba, aunque en un momento dado dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro, al tiempo que su mente volvía a pensar en Oro. Se llevó una mano al pokégear colgado a su cuello, esperando lo inesperado, pero hasta ella sabía que no la llamaría. Desde que se fue de ciudad Malva seguía teniendo esa sensación de inseguridad y remordimientos por todo lo que había pasado, y no podía evitar sentir miedo por la incertidumbre que actualmente pasaba su relación con Oro. Ella estaba del todo segura de sus sentimientos por él, aun a pesar de que a veces la enervara de más, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido no estaba tan segura de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella. Y eso era, quizás, lo que más miedo la daba.

-Extraño huevo.

Esa súbita declaración pilló totalmente desprevenida a Cristal, la cual dio un ligero bote debido al susto. Unown se escondió tras su espalda nada más oírlo, la chica levantó la mirada y vio entonces a una mujer muy guapa, vestida con un kimono riquísimo de color rojo con estampados naranjas y dorados; tenía el pelo recogido mediante un par de varillas para el pelo, el cual era liso y moreno, contrastando ampliamente con su tez blanquecina y sus ojos color marrón oscuro. Se levantó atropelladamente, quitándose varios granos de arroz de la boca, al tiempo que mascullaba.

-Oh, vaya, perdón por mis modales… ¿decía algo?

-Oh, no, perdóneme usted, jovencita, no pretendía asustarla. Simplemente paseaba por aquí, la vi en compañía de ese huevo y tan solo comenté lo extraño que es-murmuró la joven, con gesto pensativo.

-Ah, ¿el huevo? ¿Por qué, qué tiene de extraño?-inquirió la chica, mirándolo.

-Nunca había visto un patrón así en su cascarón, y eso que he visto muchos huevos pokémon. Ciertamente curioso.

Hubo un breve silencio que duró apenas unos pocos segundos antes de que la mujer volviera a tomar la palabra.

-Oh, ojalá pueda perdonar mi poca consideración, no es propia de mi. Me llamo Umeko y formo parte de un grupo de danza tradicional asentado en ciudad Iris, comparto el escenario con cuatro bailarinas más, todas hermanas mías.

-Ah, pues encantada, yo soy Cristal, una criadora pokémon de pueblo Primavera.

-¿Criadora? Vaya, pensaba que ese término sólo se aplicaba a la investigación…

-Ahora ya no, aunque al principio partió de ahí ¿conoce al profesor Elm?

-Sí, he oído hablar de él y sus investigaciones, he llegado a leer algunos estudios suyos.

-El caso es que fue él quien me dio este huevo, y también a mi primer pokémon, chikorita. Saluda, chikorita.

El pokémon saludó haciendo un breve gesto con la hojita de su cabeza, a lo que Umeko se rió, divertida.

-Oh, qué encanto…

-Sí, es mi pequeña consentida… ¿verdad que sí?-inquirió la chica, dirigiéndose a su pokémon.

Chikorita asintió enérgicamente, saltando a los brazos de Cristal al tiempo que ella la acariciaba cariñosamente. Umeko la observó atentamente y sin perder ni un solo detalle, llegando a esbozar una leve sonrisa y comentando de seguido.

-Te gustan los pokémon, por lo que veo…

-Por supuesto, nada me hace más feliz que verles crecer contentos y felices, mientras los cuido y los crío por el camino. Fue eso mismo lo que me motivó a ser una criadora, porque quiero darles todo mi amor y cariño.

-Entiendo. Muy noble por tu parte, Cristal, eres una chica con un corazón de oro…

-Oh, tampoco es para tanto…-murmuró ella, sin poder evitar enrojecer debido al halago.

Sus demás pokémon también se adelantaron, incluyendo a unown, y ella les dio los mimos que la pedían, siendo observados atentamente por una atenta y particularmente interesada Umeko, la cual llegó a comentar por lo bajo.

-Sí… de oro como el sol, puro como una grácil flor…

-¿Cómo?-inquirió entonces Cristal, confusa por sus palabras.

-Oh, no me hagas caso, tan solo pensaba en voz alta, suelo hacerlo a veces. Bueno, he de irme ya, aunque el caso es que no soy muy buena orientándome y me pierdo a menudo ¿sabes por dónde hay que ir para salir de aquí?

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo también quiero salir de aquí antes de que anohezca del todo, dame un momento, recojo mis cosas y buscamos la salida juntas.

-Me parece bien.

Cristal recogió rápidamente todas sus cosas, además de a sus propios pokémon y al huevo, el cual lo volvió a meter en la incubadora, y las dos se pusieron en marcha en busca de la salida.

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos, recorriendo gran parte de la zona norte del encinar, hasta que finalmente hallaron la salida volviendo al camino principal y logrando abandonar el bosque poco antes de que el sol se terminara de poner. Por suerte la ruta 34 era una ruta eminentemente urbana, la antesala a ciudad Trigal, y como tal estaba asfaltada e iluminada mediante farolas, por lo que no había problema para continuar sin arriesgarse a ir a ciegas.

-Bueno, pues aquí nos separamos-anunció en ese momento Umeko.

-Ah, pero ¿no continúa hacia ciudad Trigal?-inquirió Cristal.

-No, me quedo por aquí, he quedado con una pareja de ancianos que viven en esta ruta. Me alegro de haberte conocido, Cristal, si alguna vez te pasas por ciudad Iris puedes venir a verme bailar en el teatro de danza local.

-Muchas gracias, Umeko, lo tendré en cuenta cuando esté allí.

Se despidió de ella y palió rápidamente el resto de kilómetros hasta llegar finalmente a ciudad Trigal, cuyo brillo se podía ver en la distancia y reflejándose en las aguas de ese lado del océano Pacífico. Una luna cuarto menguante coronaba un gran cielo estrellado.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon! es más de transición que otra cosa, aunque me sirve especialmente para ir preparando el terreno para el devenir de la trama, tanto por parte del Team Rocket como el de las propias chicas kimono. También he aprovechado para seguir desarrollando un poco tanto a Oro como a Cristal, los cuales tendrán un punto de inflexión en su relación cuando se reencuentren en ciudad Trigal, esperad muchos feels, ya veréis, ya. En cuanto a Clever se refiere, sí, es un nuevo agente resultado de la remodelación del departamento hace ya tres años, aunque igual los más avispados (y con mejor memoria) puede que digan: pero espera, ya apareció otro Clever al principio de Luces del Camino ¿cómo es que no es el mismo? fácil, simplemente es otra persona pero que comparte el mismo nombre en clave, siendo en este caso el Clever de nueva generación. Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

 **Cortando por lo sano**

Aunque podría haber continuado tranquilamente el viaje, Oro decidió pasar el resto del día en ese centro pokémon y a la mañana siguiente, tras un copioso desayuno, retomó el viaje preparándose bien, ya que el siguiente tramo era particularmente montañoso.

La cueva Unión se encontraba situada en un pequeño monte que bordeaba la costa, de no más de doscientos metros de altura, aunque como tal era bastante extensa y cruzarla no fue precisamente sencillo, ya que su interior era bastante accidentado y tenía muchos desniveles que había que salvar para poder avanzar. Por suerte era una cueva que poseía iluminación para facilitar su exploración, aunque igualmente se requería de cierto esfuerzo. Aun así tuvo suerte, ya que antes de entrar en ella llegó a conocer a un montañero con el que atravesó toda la cueva de cabo a rabo, lo cual le facilitó ampliamente las cosas, además de darle un poco de conversación.

-Así que un entrenador de viaje ¿eh? Qué bien, me recuerdas a mis tiempos mozos, yo también salí de viaje en su día, aunque al final me acabé retirando.

-¿Y eso?

-No era muy bueno, además, mi verdadera pasión era el alpinismo y la exploración, por lo que lo dejé y puse todas mis ganas y energía en ello. Sigue siempre tus sueños, chico, sin importar lo que piensen los demás.

-Yo siempre he sido de los que no le importa demasiado lo que los demás piensen de un servidor…

-Haces bien, desde luego, que te digan lo que tienes que hacer no mola nada, y menos cuando no lo disfrutas en absoluto. Por mi parte se refiere los pokémon siempre me han gustado, pero como compañeros de exploración más que otra cosa. Ellos me ayudan a llegar a los lugares y yo les cuido y alimento a cambio.

-Suena como una buena unión…

-Desde luego, supongo que tú serás más de combatir…

-Sí, ya tengo una medalla y ahora me dirigo a por la segunda.

-Entiendo, pues mucha suerte.

-Gracias.

Con él a su lado el viaje se hizo algo más ameno e incluso rápido, ya que pudieron salvar los obstáculos más inmediatos con la ayuda de su equipo de escalada y sus pokémon, los cuales tenían una gran fuerza y les ayudaban a despejar el camino cuando se hacía necesario.

Tras terminar de atravesar la cueva salieron al exterior en plena ruta 33 con un sol radiante incidiendo sobre ellos, teniendo que cubrirse la vista para que se aclimatara antes.

-¡Bien, ya estamos fuera! Si continúas todo recto por el sendero llegarás enseguida a pueblo Azalea, no tiene pérdida, en cinco minutos te plantas allí.

-Vale, gracias por acompañarme, Luis.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, los montañeros estamos siempre para ayudar, yo me quedaré por aquí y exploraré los niveles inferiores de la cueva, he oído que tiene un acceso oculto por algún lado.

-Bien, suerte con tu búsqueda.

-Sí… oh, por cierto, al estar todo el rato de aquí para allá por cuevas y montañas siempre me encuentro con un buen montón de objetos que al final siempre me acaban sobrando, dame tu número de poké gear, estaré encantado de compartir algunos contigo.

-Ah, está bien, por qué no.

Intercambiaron sus números y Oro se despidió de él, al tiempo que se ponía en marcha para llegar cuanto antes a pueblo Azalea. La ruta 33 destacaba por ser una de las más cortas de toda la prefectura, rodeada de vegetación y bordeando el extremo sur de la península que salía hacia el Pacífico, siendo una breve antesala antes de llegar a la siguiente localidad.

En poco menos de cinco minutos yendo a paso ligero, finalmente llegó a Azalea, un pequeño, rústico y con mucho encanto pueblo situado en el extremo más sureño de la prefectura y rodeado de naturaleza, en un terreno eminentemente llano y junto a una costa bastante accidentada pero con muy buenas vistas a ese lado del océano Pacífico. Las casas allí eran las típicas de un pueblo tan antiguo como lo era Azalea, estaban hechas de madera y con un muy marcado estilo propio de la arquitectura del periodo Nara, con tejados a dos aguas, de una sola planta, y con elementos típicos japoneses que emulaban a la naturaleza. El pueblo destacaba también por la actividad artesanal que en él había, con dulces típicos de por allí y una pequeña industria carbonera dedicada a la producción de carbón vegetal usando madera, lo cual hacía que el ambiente adquiriera un olorcillo característico que se extendía por las calles del pueblo.

Aunque si por algo era conocido pueblo Azalea era por el pozo Slowpoke, un muy antiguo pozo localizado justo a las afueras de la localidad y en el fondo de una pequeña hondonada; Oro lo vio poco antes de llegar, aunque el acceso al mismo se encontraba cerrado mediante un cono de señalización de obras y un pequeño cartel en el que se podía leer: _peligro de corrimiento de tierra, no pasar_.

Nada más llegar fue directamente al centro pokémon para coger una habitación, aunque al pasear por allí enseguida notó cierta sensación de tribulación tanto en la propia gente que allí vivía como en las calles en sí, las cuales se notaban vacías y distantes. Finalmente llegó al centro pokémon, el cual estacaba por ser una casa rural de una sola planta bastante grande y espaciosa, dirigiéndose directamente a la recepción.

-Buenos días, bienvenido a pueblo Azalea-le saludó la enfermera jefe.

-Hola, una habitación, por favor.

-Muy bien, tengo una libre al otro lado de centro, aunque cerca del comedor-anunció la enfermera, mirando en el registro.

-Me vale.

Al punto la enfermera le apuntó en el libro y le dio las llaves, aunque antes de irse Oro comentó.

-Por cierto ¿sucede algo aquí? He llegado hace nada y he notado a la gente del pueblo un tanto desangelada…

-Oh, sí, es que estamos todos un poco preocupados recientemente…

-¿Y eso?

-Se trata de los slowpoke del pueblo, normalmente hay muchos por aquí paseando libremente por las calles, pero hace cosa de casi una semana comenzaron a desaparecer y no se les ha vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-¿Y cómo así?

-No lo sabemos, los que se pasan por aquí provienen del pozo slowpoke, que está a las afueras del pueblo, pero normalmente la gente no suele acercarse para no molestarlos, ya que desde la antigüedad se ha considerado ese pozo como un lugar sagrado.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, es una antigua tradición aquí en Azalea, quien más y mejor te puede contar al respecto es César, el artesano de poké balls, vive al otro lado del pueblo, en su taller.

-Ya veo… bueno, me puedo pasar si eso, aunque antes me gustaría encontrar el gimnasio…

-Sí, claro, aquí tienes un folleto del pueblo.

-Muchas gracias.

Lo estuvo consultando hasta que finalmente encontró algo; el líder de gimnasio de allí se llamaba Antón, y por lo que pudo averiguar era un experto en pokémon de tipo bicho, lo cual le daba una gran ventaja, ya que con su equipo actual no tendría muchos problemas a la hora de enfrentarse a pokémon de esa clase de tipo. También venía la dirección del gimnasio, por lo que aprovechó para pasarse y retar al líder, sintiéndose bastante capaz, pero nada más llegar se dio con un canto en los dientes, ya que descubrió que se encontraba cerrado, con una nota colgada en la puerta en la que se podía leer.

 _A todos los aspirantes_

 _Actualmente me encuentro de expedición en el Encinar, volveré lo antes posible. Disculpad las molestias._

 _Antón, líder de gimnasio de pueblo Azalea_

-Pues vaya gracia-masculló Oro, contrariado.

Ante esa situación poco podía hacer, por lo que optó seguir de turismo por allí, conociendo el resto del pueblo. No muy lejos de allí vio un taller muy antiguo situado cerca de la salida oeste, recordando entonces lo que la enfermera jefe le comentó y decidiendo ir a echar un vistazo. El taller era bastante amplio y se encontraba adosado a una pequeña casa unifamiliar con tejado de paja, justo al lado del mismo había una especie de árbol pequeño con frutos de color blanco colgando de sus ramas.

-¿Qué será esto?-murmuró el chico, cogiendo uno de sus frutos.

Como tal era esférico y tenía un aspecto muy similar al de una bellota, aunque algo más ovalado y grande. Se lo quedó en la mano y en cuanto se cruzó por la puerta de la casa, ésta se abrió de improviso, dándose de bruces contra alguien.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, muchacho!-exclamó entonces una voz grave.

Oro le miró un poco mejor, observándole atentemente; se trataba de un hombre de edad media tirando a avanzada, tenía el pelo color grisáceo, sus facciones eran rectas y poseía unas cejas pobladas; vestía con un kimono casual azulado sujeto con un cinto blanco y calzaba un par de jikatabis cortos de color blanco.

-Perdone, lo siento mucho ¿se encuentra bien?

-Tranquilo, chico, todavía no estoy tan viejo, pero hay que ser más cuidadoso-le increpó.

-Lo siento.

El hombre le miró de arriba abajo, estudiandole con la mirada, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Disculpado. Ah, veo que quieres una ball… lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar.

-¿Eh? ¿Una ball? No, qué va, si ya tengo muchas…-se excusó el chico.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y qué haces pues con ese bonguri?-inquirió el hombre, señalando a la fruta en su mano.

-¿Esto es un bonguri?

-Claro, fabrico distintas ball a partir de esas frutas. Soy César, artesano de poké ball-se presentó el hombre.

-Yo soy Oro, entrenador pokémon-hizo lo propio él.

-Encantado. Pues eso, que ahora no tengo tiempo para pedidos, tengo la agenda hasta arriba, además, desde que desaparecieron los slowpoke del pueblo tengo un mal presentimiento…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Es una extraña sensación que tengo. El caso es que en este pueblo los slowpoke son bastante venerados, ya que cuenta la leyenda que hará unos cuatrocientos años una terrible sequía asolaba esta parte de Johto. Un buen día los slowpoke llegaron buscando agua, uno de ellos emitió un largo y prolongado bostezo, y entonces ese bostezo provocó una intensa lluvia que palió la sequía.

-¿En serio?-inquirió el chico, algo incrédulo al respecto.

-Sí, bueno, eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda, que realmente fuera el bostezo del slwpoke el que provocó la lluvia se deja más a la interpretación personal, aunque por ello los slowpoke se ganaron su actual fama aquí. Debido a eso se decidió construir el pozo homónimo en su honor, el cual estuvo proveyendo de agua al pueblo durante mucho tiempo. Actualmente es parte del patrimonio histórico japonés y las casas de por aquí están conectadas a la red de aguas de ciudad Trigal.

-Entiendo, aunque, acerca de lo del mal presentimiento…

Ante eso César se quedó pensativo, no muy seguro sobre qué decir al respecto.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, supongo que después de vivir durante toda mi vida en este pueblo se hace raro no ver a los slowpoke pulular por ahí, aun así…

El artesano se quedó callada, pensando en una posibilidad remota, aunque al final lo dejó estar, comentando de seguido.

-En fin, si me disculpas, tengo varios encargos pendientes, pásate mañana si eso y te haré un hueco.

-Oh, está bien.

Oro le observó retirarse en dirección a su taller, donde se metió y sin volverle a ver de nuevo. Por su parte se guardó el bonguri que cogió y regresó al centro pokémon.

Debido a que no podía hacer mucho más salvo esperar, se pasó el resto del día en el centro pokémon haciendo tiempo; por un momento pensó en entrenar y prepararse un poco para cuando el líder volviera, pero al final prefirió quedarse en el salón leyendo revistas shonen y viendo la tele cuando nadie más monopolizaba el mando.

Sin embargo el no hacer nada fomentaba que su cerebro pensara más de la cuenta y se fuera por derroteros por los que él no quería que fuera, volviendo a pensar en Cristal. Aunque esa vez fue diferente, ya que por un momento llegó a pensar en cómo sería su relación si, de alguna forma, terminara con ella. La opción más lógica y sensata sería pensar que se quedarían como amigos, pero aun así este detalle le hacía dudar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que de alguna u otra forma el hecho de que habían sido pareja repercutiría en una relación posterior más normal. Porque, evidentemente, nada volvería a ser igual. Y eso mismo le hacía dudar sobre si dejarla o no, después de todo habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

-Maldita sea… a ver si cenando algo me olvido un poco de todo esto-pensó el chico, con la mosca tras la oreja.

La cena transcurrió en un denso silencio que apenas ayudó, ya que en ese momento no había mucha gente alojada en el centro pokémon, estando el comedor bastante vacío excepto él y unos pocos chicos y chicas más de su edad, aparte de los encargados del lugar. Al contrario de lo que él mismo se esperaba, el comer tampoco ayudó mucho a pensar en otra cosa, por lo que los pensamientos siguieron ahí, molestándole, incluso haciéndole recordar ciertos momentos que él y ella compartieron juntos mientras comían o cenaban, haciéndolo aún más difícil.

-Agh, esto no ayuda para nada…-pensó el chico, un tanto molesto.

Tras la cena regresó al salón y contempló desde uno de los ventanales las solitarias y vacías calles del pueblo; una luna cuarto meguante iluminaba débilmente la noche, volviendo a las calles oscuras y un tanto intimidantes, perfectas para esconderse en ellas. Suspiró, sin saber muy bien qué pensar sobre Cristal e inseguro sobre cómo sentirse al respecto, aunque en un momento dado le pareció ver algo moviéndose entre las sombras cercanas, llamando su atención. Al segundo siguiente vio entonces tres figuras corriendo atropelladamente y al amparo de las sombras de las calles, cruzando el pueblo rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia el este; al poco rato vio entonces una figura que le era familiar cruzando la calle como un rayo, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Resistid, slowpoke, César os ayudará!

-¿César?-inquirió el chico, atónito.

Extrañado por esa inesperada e inusual situación, Oro decidió salir un momento y oteó en la distancia la calle que llevaba hacia la salida este; no se veía a nadie, ni siquiera a César, el cual había pasado hace nada por allí.

-Jodó, cómo corre el viejo, y eso que parecía un mindundi…

Por un momento no supo muy bien qué hacer, llegando a optar por dejarlo estar y volver a sus cosas, pero entonces una pequeña figura se recortó en la distancia desde el otro lado de la calle, viendo entonces que se trataba de una niña pequeña con dos coletas, la cual exclamaba.

-¡Abuelo, abuelo!

Oro la paró un momento y se dirigió a ella.

-Eh, eh ¿qué te pasa, pequeña? ¿Te has perdido?

-¡No, ayuda a mi abuelo, por favor, se fue él solo tras los malos, tienes que detenerlos!

-¿Los malos? ¿Qué malos? ¿Hablas de César?

-¡Sí, es mi abuelo, se fue tras esos tipos malos vestidos de negro y con una erre roja en el pecho, están haciendo daño a los slowpoke, tienes que detenerles!

Fue entonces cuando algo saltó en la cabeza del chico, uniendo rápidamente las piezas y comprendiendo lo que esa niña le estaba diciendo; colas de slowpoke, unos slowpoke desaparecidos, unos tipos de negro y con una erre roja en el pecho. Por un instante supo entonces a lo que se refería y Oro frunció el ceño, mirando hacia la salida y pensando en una probabilidad.

-Vale, vuélvete a casa y espera allí, iré a buscar a tu abuelo.

La niña accedió rápidamente, al tiempo que el chico se ponía en movimiento y se dirigió hacia allí, comprobando que tenía a sus pokémon consigo.

Nada más llegar al acceso del pozo no vio a nadie por las inmediaciones, aunque el cono de obras y el cartel ya no estaban allí; bajó por la cuesta hasta la boca del pozo y se asomó a él.

-¿César?

-¡¿Oro?! ¿¡Eres tú?!

-¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Estás bien?

-¡No, agh, ayúdame, me he caído y me he golpeado en la espalda!-oyó al artesano desde el fondo.

-¡Ya voy!-exclamó el chico.

Bajó usando las escaleras que llevaban hasta el fondo y se encontró a César tirado en el suelo; la escasa luz de la luna se colaba por el hueco del pozo e iluminaba una gruta no muy grande sin apenas agua en ella.

-¡César! ¿Puedes levantarte?-inquirió Oro ayudándolo, pero el hombre soltó un grito cuando el chico trató de enderezarlo.

-¡Agh, maldito lumbago! ¡Por Buda, cómo duele!-musitó el hombre.

-Iré a pedir ayuda-comentó el chico, pero César le paró.

-¡No! ¡No te preocupes por mí, los slowpoke del pozo te necesitan! ¡Se trata del Team Rocket, esos criminales han vuelto, ya sabía yo que algo raro pasaba, los están reteniendo dentro y cortándoles las colas por dinero! ¡Detenlos, Oro, haz que pagen por sus crímenes!

Oro le miró y no se lo pensó ni un segundo más, confirmando así sus sospechas y adentrándose en el pozo.

Nada más entrar por un acceso cercano se encontró en en una gruta mucho mayor, donde se encontraba la reserva principal de agua y donde se encontró con un rocket vigilando la entrada. Al verle se dirigió a él con muy malas pulgas.

-¡Maldita sea, estaba arriba de guardia cuando un viejo memo me gritó! Me dio tal susto que me caí al pozo… pero espera ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió el soldado.

-No me cuentes tu vida, lárgate tú y tus amigos de aquí y no volváis-le espetó Oro.

-¡Mocoso insolente, pagarás cara tu osadía!-exclamó el soldado sacando a un zubat y un ratatta.

-¡Mareep, impactrueno; cyndaquil, ascuas!-exclamó él, contraatacando.

Bastó un ataque de cada uno para ponerle en jaque, siendo particularmente sencillo derrotarle; tras despacharle siguió avanzando a lo largo del pozo, encontrandose con muchos más soldados ocupando gran parte de la caverna, tanto hombres como mujeres. Una de ellas le salió al paso para tratar de detenerle.

-¡Ekans, picotazo venenoso!

-¡Cyndaquil, ascuas!

Cyndaquil se adelantó y lanzó una serie de llamas, pero entonces el fuego de su espalda se incrementó y de golpe y porrazo se envolvió por completo en él, formando entonces una rueda; de esta forma se abalanzó sobre su enemigo y bastó sólo un golpe para hacerle caer.

-¡Eso era un rueda fuego! ¡Genial, cyndaquil!-exclamó Oro.

-Oh, sí, es estupendo…-murmuró la mujer con tono mordaz, retirándolo.

-¡Lo que hacéis es imperdonable, dejad tranquilos a los slowpoke!-exclamó el chico.

-¿Pero qué más te da? Las colas de los slowpoke se regeneran rápido, además, fue Protón quien las pidió-le espetó la chica.

-¿Protón?-repitió el chico en su cabeza.

La dejó estar y avanzó un poco más, derrotando a más soldados, hasta llegar a la zona más apartada de la caverna, donde se encontraba la mayor parte de los slowpoke desaparecidos. La gran mayoría de ellos tenían la cola cortada, viéndose bastante tristes y desanimados debido a esto. Al fondo del todo vio a otro soldado con un cuchillo jamonero enorme, a punto de cortarle la cola a otro.

-¡Alto ahí, no muevas ese cuchillo!-gritó Oro.

El hombre dejó el cuchillo en el suelo y le encaró, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le espetó Oro.

El hombre vestía como un soldado del Team Rocket aunque con prendas algo más vistosas y reconocibles, llevaba guantes y botas blancas y rojas, una riñonera blanca y un sombrero algo más grande. Tenía una mirada intimidadora y se le podía observar un pelo tintado de azul celeste.

-¿Eres tú Protón?-inquirió el entrenador.

-El que viste y calza ¿quieres un autógrafo?-murmuró el aludido, con tonito vacilón.

-Vete a paseo.

Protón tan sólo se rió, sin verse apenas alterado y comentando de seguido.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Tengo fama de ser el más retorcido miembro del Team Rocket…

-¿De veras? ¿Cortando las colas de los slowpoke? Sí que es retorcido, sí…

-Bueno, tal vez no se vea tan intimidante, pero créeme, hay gente que pagaría una buena fortuna por piezas como estas, por lo que simplemente aprovechamos la oportunidad.

-¡Aun así está mal aprovecharos así de estos pobres pokémon!

-Oh, tampoco es tan malo, ni siquiera lo sienten, y les vuelven a crecer enseguida, no entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto…

-¡No me vengas con excusas baratas, es despreciable! ¡No dejaré que sigáis con esto!-exclamó Oro, al tiempo que cyndaquil se encaraba de igual forma a su lado.

Frente a eso Protón le miró cambiando su semblante y poniéndose serio, murmurando inmediatamente después.

-En ese caso sólo te voy a decir algo… ¡no te metas en donde no te llaman!

Tras eso sacó a un zubat y le presentó batalla, cyndaquil quiso lanzarse, pero Oro exclamó.

-¡Mareep, impactrueno!

-¡Esquívalo y supersónico!

Zubat consiguió esquivar el golpe a tiempo y, tras eso, soltó varias ondas supersónicas que fueron directas hacia mareep, cayendo éste confuso.

-¡Chupavidas!

Acto seguido el pokémon murciélago se lanzó sobre él y le asestó una dentellada junto al cuello que le restó salud, quedándosela para él.

-¡Agh, cúbrele, cyndaquil, rueda fuego!

-¡Ataque ala!

El ratón de fuego se abalanzó envuelto en llamas, pero zubat le interceptó a tiempo y le repelió usando sus alas, volviendo a atacar a mareep, el cual estaba muy quieto y sin hacer nada debido a la confusión.

-¡Agh, maldición, reacciona mareep, impactrueno!

El grito de Oro de cierta forma espabiló al pokémon eléctrico, el cual cargó energía de golpe y aprovechó que zubat volvía a cargar contra él, soltándola de golpe y golpeándole de lleno. El golpe fue directo y zubat cayó al suelo electrificado y totalmente KO, Protón lo recogió y en su lugar sacó a un koffing.

-¡Pantallahumo!

Nada más salir de su poké ball se envolvió en un humo denso y negruzco, perdiéndole de vista enseguida; ante eso Oro prefirió cambiar de pokémon y en su lugar sacó a spinarak.

-¡Placaje!-exclamó Protón.

Acto seguido koffing salió de entre el humo y se lanzó sobre spinarak.

-¡Disparo demora, átalo!

Haciendo gala de su gran rapidez, spinarak tejió su tela y con ella ató a koffing como si fuera un ovillo, deteniéndole en seco y amarrándole al suelo para que no se moviera.

-¡Tinieblas!

Acto seguido, y aprovechando su inmovilidad, spinarak atacó de lleno lanzando un oscuro rayo directo hacia él; koffing trató de zafarse del hilo que lo aprisionaba pero no pudo, recibiendo de lleno las tinieblas.

-Grr… ¡gas venenoso!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, el pokémon abrió la boca y soltó un humo tóxico que fue directo hacia spinarak.

-¡No lo respires, spinarak!-exclamó Oro, sacándose un pañuelo para no respirarlo él tampoco.

El pokémon contuvo la respiración y se acercó a él para atacarlo, alzando sus patitas y golpeándole con ellas repetidamente. Koffing trató de contraatacar, pero spinarak fue mucho más rápido.

-¡Eso es, golpes furia una vez más!

Los siguientes golpes finalmente lo remataron, dejándose caer completamente agotado y derrotándolo.

-Increíble, los chavales de hoy en día son impredecibles…-murmuró Protón, recogiendo a su último pokémon.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿No se supone que os disolvisteis?-le recordó Oro.

Ante eso Protón tan solo sonrió, murmurando de seguido.

-Pues sí, nos disolvimos hace tres años, pero ahora hemos vuelto, y con más fuerza que nunca. Esta vez el Team Rocket se alzará, y no podréis hacer nada por impedirlo, tan solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¡No ahora que os he cerrado el chiringuito!

-Da igual, es un contratiempo menor, después de todo ya hemos recaudado el suficiente dinero como para poder seguir adelante con nuestros planes. Han sido útiles estos memos después de todo…-comentó entonces Protón, dándole un toque al slowpoke que más cerca tenía con su bota.

Ante eso el chico esbozó un gesto molesto, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Fuera de aquí, sois lo peor, no volváis!-exclamó Oro.

Protón sonrió y murmuró.

-Bueno, pues si tanto te molesta… ¡diviértete con nuestras fechorías!

Y tras esas palabras, hizo estallar varias bombas de humo que cubrieron casi toda la caverna; en cuanto el humo se disipó, vio que Protón y todos los soldados a su cargo habían desaparecido. Estuvo comprobando si todos los slowpoke estaban bien, aunque al poco rato vino César y estuvo haciendo lo propio también.

-Están todos bien… menos los sin cola, claro. Pero no te preocupes, se les regenerará enseguida-tranquilizó el artesano.

-Sí, ya me comentaron antes eso…-murmuró el chico.

-Bueno, ha sido excelente, Oro, gracias a ti el Team Rocket no volverá a cortar las colas a los slowpoke. Y yo ya estoy mejor de la espalda, salgamos de aquí-indicó César.

En cuanto los pokémon percibieron que el peligro pasó, se dirigieron todos en tropel a la salida y se comenzaron a esparcir por el pueblo, volviendo a ocupar sus calles. La poca gente que aún había por ahí los vio volver, anunciando su regreso a grito pelado, para que todo el mundo lo supiera, y en menos de cinco minutos todo el pueblo ya estaba enterado. Y, como quien abre una ventana, la preocupación y la tristeza que antes imperaba en las calles se esfumó, dando paso a un ambiente mucho más tranquilo y feliz.

-Vaya, sí que la gente les aprecia por aquí, sí…

-Ya te lo dije, son especialmente venerados por estos lares. Aunque lo cierto es que no hacen gran cosa, son parte del folclore de este pueblo, por lo que verlos ahí por las calles calma de cierta forma a la gente.

-Sí…

-Aunque aun así me preocupa el hecho de que esos desalmados del Team Rocket hayan regresado… espero que puedan pillarlos enseguida, pude descubrirlos de casualidad porque los muy lumbreras se pusieron a confabular en el patio trasero de mi casa ¿te lo puedes creer?

Ese comentario dio que pensar al chico, el cual recordó su encuentro con aquel agente de la Interpol justo ayer, aunque su tren de pensamientos se interrumpió en cuanto llegaron hasta la casa de César, de la cual la niña de antes salió disparada al verle llegar.

-¡Abuelo, abuelo!

-¡Hey, cariño!-exclamó el artesano, cogiéndola en brazos y abrazándola.

Oro les observó esbozando una sonrisa, César comentó inmediatamente después.

-Esta es mi nieta, está aprendiendo conmigo el arte de hacer poké balls artesanales.

-¡Sí, de mayor seré como mi abuelo y una muy fuerte entrenadora!

-Ah, pues si alguna vez nos encontramos tendremos que enfrentarnos tú y yo…-la sugirió entonces Oro.

-Oh ¿Eres entrenador? ¿Y eres fuerte?

El chico quiso contestar, pero César se adelantó comentando.

-¡Desde luego que sí, ha dado su merecido a esos tipos malos y los ha echado del pozo!

-¡Hala, entonces sí que eres fuerte!

-Exacto, y a los entrenadores fuertes siempre les viene tener a mano un buen puñado de poké balls artesanales, no como esas austeras y frías poké balls de fábrica. Como recompensa te haré una ball con ese bonguri que cogiste.

-Oh, está bien, gracias César.

Le entregó entonces la fruta blanca, a lo que el artesano comentó.

-Tardaré un día en hacerte una ball, dame tu número de poké gear, en cuanto la tenga lista te llamaré para que vengas a recogerla.

-De acuerdo.

Compartieron entre ellos sus números y, tras eso, Oro se despidió de ellos, volviendo al centro pokémon mientras los pensamientos de antes volvían a su cabeza y sacando la tarjeta que Clever le dio el otro día. En un principio no estaba del todo seguro de si colaborar o no con la Interpol, pero después de lo que había ocurrido y su encuentro con ese indeseable de Protón le había dado que pensar, decidiéndose entonces al respecto.

En cuanto llegó al centro pokémon se dirigió a la zona de teléfonos y marcó el número del agente, cogiendolo inmediatamente después.

-¿Sí, quién es, cómo ha conseguido este número?

-Hola Clever, soy Oro, el entrenador con el que estuvo hablando ayer…

-Ah, hola Oro ¿te has pensado mejor mi oferta?

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que acabo de tener un encontronazo con el Team Rocket, he pensado que le convendría saberlo…

Eso cogió por sorpresa al agente, el cual masculló.

-¿¡Qué me dices?! ¿¡Dónde ha sido?!

-En el pozo slowpoke en pueblo Azalea, sus sospechas iban bien encaminadas, eran ellos los que estaban cortando las colas a los pokémon.

-¡Ah, lo sabía, si es que lo sabía! Tendremos que pasarnos por allí para recabar pruebas…

-Sí, bueno, ahora mismo sus pruebas están esparcidas por todo el pueblo, si se dan prisa igual les da tiempo a hacer algunas fotos antes de que les vuelvan a crecer las colas…

-Cierto, buen apunte, nos pondremos en marcha enseguida. Entonces… ¿estás dentro? ¿Nos ayudarás?

-Sí, supongo…

-Estupendo, si vuelves a enterarte de algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme. Aunque te voy a pedir que me cuentes todo lo que hayas visto allí abajo, no es usual, pero si tienes tiempo a testificar aunque sea por teléfono…

-Sí, claro, sin problema.

Le estuvo contando de forma resumida todo lo sucedido, dando detalles varios y describiendo a Protón tal y como lo recordaba. Una vez que terminó Clever comentó.

-Vale, partiré de lo que tengo, gracias por tu ayuda, Oro, estoy seguro que contigo podremos atrapar a esos canallas.

-No sé yo si realmente conmigo podrán atraparlos, pero bueno, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

-Descuida, déjanos el resto a nosotros, tú tan solo mantennos informados de lo que sea.

-De acuerdo.

Se despidió de él y colgó de seguido, quedándose momentáneamente callado y repasando todo lo que había pasado; lo cierto es que era un tanto surrealista, todo sea dicho, pero trabajar como informante para la Interpol era lo último que se hubiera imaginado que haría en todos los días de su vida. Aun así no le dio mayor importancia y decidió irse ya a la cama, sintiéndose un tanto cansado aun a pesar de que no había sido un día muy atareado.

Afuera un slowpoke miraba a la nada con expresión vacía, llegando a emitir un prolongado bostezo y haciéndose una bolita junto a un banco. El cielo se encontraba un tanto nublado, al tiempo que un alargado cirro llegaba a tapar parcialmente la luna, sumiendo a Johto en una densa oscuridad.

* * *

-Agh, maldita sea, ya se han marchado, he llegado demasiado tarde…

Si algo había heredado de su padre, lo quisiera o no, el fracaso era algo que sobrellevaba bastante mal en la gran mayoría de los casos. No le gustaba no poder alcanzar sus objetivos, y eso le irritaba sobremanera. El pozo ahora estaba desierto y no quedaba nada, salvo un montón de pisadas afuera que evidenciaban que un gran grupo de personas había estado allí. Apretó los puños, sintiéndose un inútil, y mascullando de seguido.

-Tengo que retomar la pista cuanto antes… vamos, croconaw.

El pokémon gruñó por lo bajo y siguió al chico, al tiempo que un denso silencio se echaba de nuevo sobre el pozo. Otro slowpoke se movió tras de él, acomodándose un poco mejor y echándose a dormir.

* * *

¡Y aquí está de nuevo el Team Rocket buscando problemas! Es su primera aparición por lo que quería que se viera a la altura, aunque también he aprovechado para corregir algunos detalles, como el hecho de que hayan dos soldados Rocket en el pueblo, uno bloqueando la entrada al pozo y otro la del gimnasio y que nadie le importe una mierda XD pero bueno, dado que igualmente necesitaba que Antón no estuviera disponible he tirado por algo más sencillo que igualmente funciona, así que... También he añadido el fragmento del final para darle una mayor variedad, ya que realmente Plata no tiene demasiadas apariciones en comparación con otros rivales como Azul o Bruno o Aura, aunque bueno, sobre estos dos ya hablaré en su debido momento, que aún es muy pronto. Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

 **Tenaz**

Esa misma mañana, y tras un rápido y somero desayuno, Oro no esperó más y se dirigió al gimnasio para retar al líder, ya que consideraba que había esperado lo suficiente. Debido a su forma de ser nunca había sido un chico paciente, y se hartaba enseguida de las situaciones monótonas o repetitivas, por lo que moverse siempre era una opción para él, haciéndolo como tal y poniendo rumbo hacia su destino.

Sin embargo, y para desgracia del pobre muchacho, se encontró el lugar todavía cerrado y con la nota que vio ayer aún colgada en la puerta, por lo que supuso que Antón aún no había vuelto.

-Agh, maldita sea ¿Cuándo piensa volver? Me voy a acabar enfadando…

Un tanto molesto decidió hacer algo mientras tanto y se fue al sur del pueblo, concretamente a las afueras, donde había una pequeña arboleda que precedía a unos accidentados y bastante angostos acantiladodos, pudiendo contemplar desde allí la inmensidad del Pacífico, al tiempo que las olas tronaban contra las rocas.

Oro no se consideraba un chico amante de la naturaleza ni nada parecido, aunque tenía que admitir que ese sitio era bastante bonito, y lo bueno de una prefectura como la de Johto es que era bastante natural aparte de histórica, con parajes interesantes y bastante variados. De cierta forma el paisaje se tornaba ideal y hasta bucólico, lo cual animó al chico de forma espontánea y decidiendo entrenar un poco.

-Es un buen sitio, puedo practicar para esta tarde… más le vale a ese tal Antón volver para entonces, eso sí-pensó Oro, algo ceñudo.

Sacó entonces a todos sus pokémon y comenzó un entrenamiento ligero en un todos contra todos, simple, pero siempre eficaz.

Tras unos minutos así le dio la extraña sensación de que le estaban observando, por lo que se dio la vuelta para comprobarlo y encontrándose de lleno con él.

-Oye, ¿es cierto eso de que el Team Rocket ha vuelto?-inquirió Plata, acercándose a él con gesto serio.

-Hola a ti también-murmuró Oro.

-Contesta a mi pregunta, ¿es eso cierto?-repitió Plata pasando de él.

-Eres algo impertinente ¿no? Quiero decir, ni me saludas ni nada, simplemente vas al punto pasando de mi culo. Muy bonito, sí.

Aun a pesar de eso Plata no dijo nada, sosteniéndole la mirada sin volverse a repetir. Los dos rivales se miraron por un momento, desafiantes, hasta que finalmente Oro optó por contestar.

-Pues sí, estaban en el pozo slowpoke cortando las colas a los pobres pokémon, pero pude echarlos.

-¿Qué? ¿Que tú les has echado? Es una broma ¿no?-inquirió Plata.

-Pues no, les he echado, si no me crees puedes preguntarle a César, el artesano de poké balls.

-Bah, no pienso molestarme en perder el tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Aun así realmente quiero saber más del Team Rocket ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Quién estaba allí?

-¿Y a ti quien te importa? ¿Vienes aquí a molestar y encima te pones a interrogarme? ¿Quién te crees que eres, tío?

-¿Yo? Simplemente quiero ser el entrenador pokémon más fuerte, y cuando lo sea aplastaré a esos mindundis del Team Rocket… y de paso a ti también.

-¡Ja, más quisieras!-rió Oro, con socarronería.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues a ver qué tal eres!

Nada más decirlo los dos se apartaron y el inminente combate dio comienzo, siendo Plata el primero en sacar a un gastly. Por su parte Oro optó por cyndaquil, el cual se encaró nada más empezar.

-¡Hipnosis!

-¡Rueda fuego!

Cyndaquil fue el primero en atacar, envolviéndose en fuego y embistiendo rápidamente a gastly, sin darle a tiempo a dormirle.

-¡Reacciona, lengüetazo!

Fue entonces cuando gastly se recobró de golpe, acercándose a cyndaquil y asestándole un largo y sorpresivo lametón en la cara que le dejó clavado en el sitio debido a la impresión.

-¡Es nuestro, hipnosis!

-¡Muévete, cyndaquil, pantalla humo!-exclamó Oro.

Aun a pesar de su súbita paralisis, el pokémon de fuego consiguió moverse y extendió hacia delante un denso humo negro que le cubrió por completo y le libró de caer dormido. Ante eso Plata maldijo por lo bajo, al tiempo que exclamó.

-¡No te achantes, acércate a él, lengüetazo!

-¡De frente, cyndaquil, rueda fuego!

Aunque gastly trató de atravesar el humo, cyndaquil surgió de entre él de improviso, asestando otro fuerte golpe al pokémon fantasma sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Fue entonces cuando se vio rodeado de improviso de varias llamas, acabando de esta forma quemado.

-¡Esta es la nuestra! ¡Remátalo con ascuas!

Aprovechando la situación a su favor, el lomo de cyndaquil se encendió y lanzó una serie de llamas hacia gastly, el cual no pudo hacer nada por evitarlas debido a sus quemaduras. Esa fue la puntilla final, quedándose flotando dejadamente en el aire, KO.

-¡Dominado, eso es, cyndaquil!-exclamó Oro, satisfecho.

Por su parte Plata no dijo nada, recogiendo enseguida a su pokémon y espetándole a su poké ball.

-No sirves para nada.

Ante eso Oro puso mala cara, queriendo decirle algo al respecto, pero el chaval sacó entonces a un zubat, silenciándole de esta forma. Decidió rápidamente su siguiente movimiento, retirando a cyndaquil del combate y mandando ésta vez mareep a combatir.

-¡Vamos allá, impactrueno!

-¡Detenlo con supersónico!

Aunque mareep fue el primero en atacar, comenzando a cargar energía en la punta de su cola, zubat se movió inmediatamente después, soltando de su boca una serie de ondas sónicas que impactaron de lleno en el pokémon eléctrico, confundiéndolo en el proceso. Debido a esto mareep dejó de atacar, mirando hacia todos los lados con gesto perdido.

-¡No, reacciona, mareep, lo tienes delante!

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Chupavidas!

Zubat aleteó hasta acercarse a él y le asestó un súbito mordisco en el cuelo, drenandole parte de su energía.

-¡Sacúdete, záfate de él, haz algo!-exclamó Oro, poniéndose nervioso.

-¡No tienes nada que hacer! ¡Impresionar!

Acto seguido el pokémon murciélago se lanzó sobre él y le asestó un leve golpe en la cabeza que le dejó del todo patidifuso, sin ni siquiera poder moverse.

-¡Vamos, mareep, reacciona, por favor!

-¡Estás perdido! ¡Mordisco!

Esta vez zubat usó sus afilados colmillos para asestarle una fuerte dentellada en parte de su cuello, pero entonces, al rozar su lana, ésta le dio un calambrazo y un aura eléctrica le envolvió de improviso, paralizándolo. Fue entonces cuando mareep recobró la compostura, cosa que aprovechó Oro en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Ah, ahora, mareep, impactrueno!

-¡No! ¡Esquívalo, zubat!

Sin embargo el pokémon veneno y volador no pudo hacer nada por moverse, lo que le permitió a mareep tomar la delantera cargando el ataque y soltándolo de golpe. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica sacudió a zubat, el cual se tambaleó en el aire y cayó al suelo entre fuertes espasmos y sin poder volverse a levantar.

-¡Maldita sea!-masculló Plata.

-¡Sí, eso es, bravo mareep!-exclamó por su parte Oro.

El pelirrojo recogió a su pokémon cada vez más enfadado, aunque esta vez no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sacando en su lugar a un imponente y fiero croconaw. Oro decidió consultarlo en su pokédex.

-Croconaw, el pokémon fauces; este fiero pokémon se defiende a dentelladas con sus numerosos cuarenta y ocho colmillos hacia dentro, lo que hace difícil a sus presas escapar. Si pierde uno crecerá otro en su lugar.

-Así que de tipo agua… bien, entonces continuaré contigo ¡impactrueno!

Ante eso Plata tan solo esbozó una leve sonrisita, al tiempo que ordenó.

-¡Furia!

Antes de que llegara a recibir el ataque, croconaw comenzó entonces a inflarse; acto seguido la descarga le alcanzó, haciéndole daño, pero entonces un aura rojiza le envolvió de improviso, atacando inmediatamente después y lanzándose sobre mareep, asestándole un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza y lanzándole hacia atrás en el proceso.

-¡Mareep! ¿Estás bien?-inquirió Oro.

El pokémon eléctrico cabeceó un poco, aunque enseguida se reincorporó, encarando de nuevo a croconaw.

-¡Bien, impactrueno otra vez!

-¡Furia!

Otra descarga incidió sobre croconaw, el cual resistió como pudo, pero una vez más el aura rojiza volvió a envolver a croconaw, el cual se lanzó sobre mareep dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Placaje, aléjalo!

-¡Esquívalo y ataca, cógelo de la cola!

Mareep se lanzó, pero croconaw se apartó a tiempo y, acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y le sujetó de la cola usando sus dientes. El pokémon eléctrico gritó de dolor, al tiempo que croconaw comenzó a tirar de él hasta lograr zarandearlo hacia los lados, soltándolo en el proceso. Mareep cayó al suelo seriamente dañado y con la cola magullada.

-¡Vamos, no desistas, impactrueno!

El pokémon trató de atacar, pero entonces el dolor de la cola se apoderó de él, impidiéndole cargar energía en ella; fue entonces cuando Plata aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Sigue con furia!

De nuevo croconaw se infló, al tiempo que volvía a asestar un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza a mareep, encajándolo muy malamente y desplomándose en el suelo, sin volverse a levantar.

-Estupendo, tú sí que eres fuerte-murmuró Plata, haciendo que croconaw se hinchara de orgullo.

Por su parte Oro no dijo nada, devolviendo a mareep a su poké ball para que descansara y mandando al combate a spinarak.

-¡Muy bien, sujétalo, disparo demora!

Nada más empezar comenzó a tejer rápidamente su hilo, sujetando con él a croconaw e inmovilizándole en el suelo.

-¡Eso es, ahora picotazo venenoso!

Acto seguido una serie de agujas violáceas impactaron sobre croconaw, el cual aguantó el golpe con entereza; fue entonces cuando Plata ordenó.

-¡Sigue con furia, desátate!

Una vez más croconaw volvió a inflarse, al tiempo que el aura rojiza le envolvía; se zarandeó entonces de golpe, logrando deshacerse de casi todos los hilos que le apresionaban, lo que dejó a Oro y spinarak patidifusos.

-¡Eso es, ahora ataca!

Inmediatamente después croconaw se abalanzó con furia visigoda y asestó un fuerte golpe a spinarak, levantándolo por los aires en el proceso y cayendo duramente al suelo.

-¡Resiste, spinarak, tinieblas!

-¡Intercéptalo con pistola agua!

Esta vez ambos pokémon atacaron simultáneamente, encontrándose ambos ataques y bloqueándose mutuamente; hubo una leve explosión que hizo lloviznar ligeramente.

-¡Acércate a él y golpes furia!

-¡Mordisco, atrápalo!

Aprovechando su pequeño tamaño, spinarak se movió deprisa y se acercó a él para asegurar el golpe, llegando a alcanzarle; pero entonces croconaw reaccionó y atrapó al pequeño pokémon entre sus fauces, haciéndole gran daño sin poder zafarse de él.

-¡No, spinarak!

El pokémon de agua incidió un poco más en su ataque, soltándolo inmediatamente después y lanzándolo hacia el otro lado, cayendo al suelo seriamente dañado. El pokémon bicho trató de levantarse y seguir, pero finalmente se dejó caer por su propio peso, totalmente debilitado. Su entrenador lo recogió rápidamente, mirando tanto a Plata como a croconaw, el cual estaba algo magullado, pero aún con fuerzas suficientes para seguir.

-Vaya, ese croconaw es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta-pensó el chico, algo amedrentado.

-¿Qué pasa, se te ha comido la lengua el meowth? ¿Dónde está esa fuerza de la que tanto alardeabas? ¿Y tú has echado al Team Rocket del pozo? Por favor, no me hagas reír…

Oro apretó los dientes en un gesto enfadado, exclamando de seguido.

-¡No pienso perder! ¡Tu turno, hoothoot!

El aludido se adelantó aleteando y presentando batalla rápidamente.

-¡Adelante, hipnosis!

-¡Cara susto!

Antes de que hoothoot pudiera empezar a atacar, croconaw se adelantó rápidamente y esbozó tal gesto con su cara que amedrentó al pokémon volador, moviéndose mucho más lento que de costumbre.

-¡En ese caso ataca con picotazo!

Hoothoot se lanzó entonces con su pico brillando, logrando golpear de lleno a croconaw, pero entonces Plata indicó.

-¡Furia!

De nuevo el pokémon de agua se infló, al tiempo que el aura rojiza lo volvía a envolver, y golpeando de vuelta a hoothoot asestándole un fuerte cabezazo que lo tiró al suelo de un solo golpe.

-¡Agh, reacciona, hoothoot, elévate!

-¡No le dejes escapar, mordisco!

Antes de que el pokémon volador pudiera elevarse del todo, croconaw se movió y lo atrapó de las patas con sus fuertes fauces, haciéndole gran daño y además sin dejarle huir.

-¡No, hoothoot!

-¡Es nuestro, lánzalo!

Croconaw lo zarandeó sin soltarle en ningun momento, aumentando el daño paulatinamente, hasta que finalmente lo dejó ir lanzándole hacia el otro lado, cayendo a los pies de su entrenador muy magullado, el cual comenzaba a desinflarse por momentos. Oro lo retiró sin perder más tiempo y miró a su rival con furia, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.

-Me va a vencer otra vez, ese croconaw es demasiado poderoso… no, no puedo permitirlo, tenemos que ganar esto. Como sea.

Tras eso cogió la ball de cyndaquil, mirándola con gesto decidido.

-Todo depende de ti. ¡Adelante, cyndaquil, acabemos con esto!

En cuanto éste salió de su ball Plata se rió abiertamente en la cara del chico, comentando enseguida.

-Por favor ¿pretendes vencerme con esa mierdecilla? Si ni siquiera ha evolucionado, además, tengo la ventaja de tipo, no tienes nada que hacer…

-¡Porque tú lo digas! ¡Y no te atrevas a insultar a mi cyndaquil, podría haber dicho algún par de cosas sobre tu croconaw y aun así me he callado!

-Bah, pura palabrería, no te servirá de nada. Voy a ganar yo.

-¡Eso habrá que verlo! ¡Cyndaquil, ascuas!

-¡Por favor, qué patético! ¡Pistola agua!

Ambos ataques se encontraron y el agua apagó el fuego irremediablemente, para luego abalanzarse sobre un indefenso cyndaquil.

-¡No te pares, ataque rápido, evítalo!

Antes de que el chorro de agua le alcanzase, el pokémon de fuego se lanzó a la carrera aumentando de golpe su velocidad y logrando así esquivar el peligroso ataque. Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre croconaw para embestirle.

-¡Atrápalo con mordisco!

-¡Rueda fuego!

El pokémon de agua fue el primero en moverse, preparando sus fauces, pero a mitad de carrera cyndaquil se envolvió en fuego formando una rueda y se lanzó de golpe contra él, llegando a embestirle de lleno y obligándole a cerrar la bocaza, lanzándolo un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Diablos! ¡Furia!

-¡Pantalla humo!

Antes de que croconaw contraatacara cyndaquil se envolvió en un denso humo negro, ocultándose de la vista de su oponente, y croconaw no logró alcanzarle.

-¡Ya basta de juegos, pelea! ¡Mordisco!

-¿Quieres jugar? ¡Vale, muy bien, ascuas!

-¡Sigues siendo patético, pistola agua!

Por un momento croconaw no supo muy bien dónde atacar, pero entonces una ristra de llamas apareció de improviso y el pokémon sonrió cínicamente, lanzando entonces un chorro de agua que apagó las ascuas, atravesó el humo e hizo impacto directo en cyndaquil, lanzándole hacia atrás y apagando las llamas de su lomo.

-¡No, cyndaquil!

-¡Madre mía, qué espectáculo más lamentable! ¡Termina, croconaw!

-¡No te rindas, cyndaquil, sé que puedes hacerlo, no escuches sus rastreras palabras!-exclamó Oro, sintiéndose cada vez más y más furioso.

-¡Ja! ¿Te crees que con jalarle conseguirás vencerme? Por favor, está claro que no es para nada poderoso, no como mi croconaw.

Ante eso finalmente Oro no pudo más, estallando de seguido y gritándole.

-¡Ya está bien, no permitiré que sigas insultando a mi pokémon despreciándole de esa manera! ¡Mi cyndaquil es mejor que todos los pokémon del mundo simplemente porque es mío, me ha acompañado desde que salí de viaje, y gracias a su fuerza hemos llegado hasta aquí, los dos juntos, sin flaquear! ¡Vamos, cyndaquil, démosles la lección de su vida!

Ante las palabras de su entrenador cyndaquil se envalentonó, compartiendo con él el mismo sentimiento de furia y arrojo, dejando escapar un grito y echando a correr con todas sus fuerzas; al segundo siguiente comenzó a brillar sorpresivamente, al tiempo que un aura azulada lo envolvía por completo mientras que comenzaba a cambiar mientras corría. Su cuerpo creció bastante, volviéndose mucho más grande y largo, con unas extremidades algo más grandes pero más cortas en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo. En cuanto el brillo cesó se mostró entonces con una forma muy diferente, y ésta vez tenía punzantes llamas tanto en la parte superior de su cabeza como en la parte inferior de su lomo, a modo de cola corta.

Tanto Oro como Plata y hasta croconaw se quedaron pasmados ante tan súbita evolución, aunque el chico se apresuró a consultar su pokédex.

-Quilava, el pokémon volcán; su pelaje es ignífugo y es bastante ágil y rápido. Le gusta intimidar a sus oponentes alardeando de la intensidad de sus llamas.

Acto seguido el recién evolucionado pokémon demostró su nueva agilidad moviéndose cual gacela y rodeando a croconaw sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¡Uauh, qué rápido te has vuelto! ¡Y has aprendido un nuevo ataque! ¡Bien, vamos allá!-exclamó Oro, sintiéndose más confiado.

Por su parte Plata dibujó una mueca de desconcierto y furia, al tiempo que soltó.

-¡Eso no nos parará! ¡Detenelo, croconaw, mordisco!

-¡No le dejes, ataque rápido!

Quilava se siguió moviendo deprisa, vigilando que no le llegara a morder, y en cuanto vio su oportunidad le embistió con una renovada y más potente fuerza, logrando lanzarle hacia atrás unos pocos centímetros.

-¡Pistola agua!

-¡Ahora, rapidez!

Antes de que llegara a atacarle, quilava soltó entonces una ristra de estrellas brillantes que se abalanzaron sobre croconaw, el cual lanzó un chorro de agua para enfrentarlas, pero estas sobrepasaron rápidamente el ataque y le golpearon de lleno, volviéndole a empujar hacia atrás. Plata, visiblemente intimidado, masculló.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿¡Dónde está tu fuerza?! ¡Furia!

-¡Pantalla humo!

En vez de atacar abiertamente, quilava se ocultó tras una densa nube de humo negro y croconaw apenas pudo aumentar su ataque para golpearle después, fallando en el proceso.

-¡Maldita sea, ya basta de trucos baratos! ¡Acércate a él y mordisco!

Sin posibilidad de atacar a distancia al no poder verle, croconaw se lanzó a la carrera y atravesó el humo buscando a su oponente; sin embargo quilava aprovechó la situación a su favor para atacarle en el mejor momento.

-¡Ahora, rueda fuego!

Envuelto en llamas embistió de frente a croconaw, el cual no le vio venir y siendo lanzado hacia arriba en el proceso, cayendo duramente al suelo junto a su entrenador y visiblemente tocado.

-¡Vamos, levanta, pistola agua!

-¡Y rapidez!

De entre el humo surgieron entonces más estrellas doradas que fueran directas hacia croconaw; Plata, a la desesperada, masculló.

-¡Esquívalo!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, croconaw se levantó atropelladamente y trató de hacerse a un lado, sólo para comprobar cómo las estrellas variaban el rumbo para golpearle y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Finalmente el impacto se dio y croconaw cabeceó hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-¡No! ¡No, no, de eso nada, levántate, croconaw, ahora!-chilló Plata.

El pokémon hizo todo lo posible por obeceder, pero finalmente acabó vencido por su propio peso y se dejó caer, extenuado. Ante eso el chico palideció, incapaz de creerse lo sucedido.

-Hemos ganado… lo conseguimos… ¡lo has hecho, quilava, has ganado, hemos ganado, sí!-exclamó Oro, exultante.

El pokémon se dio la vuelta y se lanzó sobre su entrenador, festejando la victoria con él y haciéndole carantoñas, al tiempo que el chico la acariciaba y le mimaba, riendo con él.

Por su parte Plata no le dijo nada a su croconaw, observándole con mirada fría y recogiéndole al poco rato. Se quedó con su poké ball en la mano, mirándola con expresión vacía, pero entonces la apretó con fuerza y soltó de improviso.

-Maldición, estúpidos pokémon… ¡Tú, escúchame, has ganado porque mis pokémon eran débiles!

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora le echas la culpa a tus pokémon? ¡Si no has sabido entrenarlos no es su problema!-le espetó Oro.

-¡Bah! ¿¡A quien le importa eso?! ¡A mí no me interesan los pokémon débiles, yo quiero pokémon ganadores lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder aplastar a mis enemigos!

-¡Pues con esa actitud de mierda dudo mucho que consigas aplastar nada!

Ante eso Plata no dijo nada, añadiendo seguidamente.

-Y en cuanto a lo de mis enemigos va por parte del Team Rocket. Se creen muy gallitos cuando van en grupo, pero cuando están separados son unos cobardes, seré yo el que les dé una lección-aseguró con mucha rotundidad.

-¡No me cambies de tema, te estoy hablando a ti, por si no te habías dado cuenta!-exclamó Oro, harto de él y sus formas.

Aun así Plata le miró por unos segundos y, antes de irse, se dirigió a él.

-Me da igual lo que pienses de mí, me haré más fuerte y no conoceré rival, ni siquiera tú. Eres tan insignificante como el resto.

Oro quiso decirle algo, enervado, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el chico se fue de allí a paso ligero y sin darse la vuelta siquiera. Le observó irse hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista en dirección oeste.

-Bah, ese tío se lo tiene muy creído… aunque hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué esa inquina con el Team Rocket? Si ni siquiera se ha anunciado su regreso ni nada por el estilo…

Ese detalle le dio que pensar, aunque al final prefirió dejarlo estar y se dirigió al centro pokémon para tratar a sus pokémon; aunque algo ajustada esa victoria, además de la evolución de cyndaquil, le hizo sentir que realmente había progresado, por lo que sus ganas de enfrentar al líder no hicieron más que aumentar. Esperaba que realmente esa tarde Antón volviese, ya que no se iría del pueblo sin su medalla, eso por descontado.

* * *

Las siguiente horas pasaron lentamente, comiendo en el centro pokémon y haciendo tiempo entreteniéndose con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera entrenar hasta que finalmente decidió salir en dirección al gimnasio. No sabía si Antón habría vuelto ya o no, pero aun así prefirió salir ya antes de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenía una medalla que ganar, y más le valía al líder aparecer.

Nada más llegar descubrió entonces con alegría y alborozo que la nota en la puerta ya no estaba y ésta se encontraba abierta, entrando en el gimnasio y presentándose de seguido.

-¿Hola? Soy Oro, de pueblo Primavera, y me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio.

Sin embargo, y como la última vez, nadie salió a recibirle; algo mosca por el hecho de que ese detalle se repitiese de nuevo, se adentró en el gimnasio para buscar al líder, pero no lo encontró. En el campo de batalla no había nadie. Pero cerca de la cocina, en la zona habitable, se encontró con una puerta que llevaba directamente hacia un extenso jardín acristalado lleno de plantas aromáticas. Entró en él para ver si el líder estaba allí, pero nada más poner un pie en el lugar un grupo de beedrills le acorralaron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh, no… no os acerquéis…-murmuró Oro cogiendo la ball de quilava.

Pero entonces en ese mismo instante se oyó un silbidito y los beedrills se quedaron quietos. Justo después apareció un chico bastante joven, así a ojo parecía de su edad, el cual se acercó a ellos, calmándoles de seguido.

Tenía el pelo corto y tintado de morado, vestía con una camisa de manga corta de color verde claro y unos pantalones cortos a juego, en un atuendo muy parecido a los uniformes de safari; llevaba una riñonera marrón a su derecha, un pañuelo de color amarillo atado al cuello y portaba con él una red de caza. Calzaba unos zapatos marrones.

De buenas a primeras Oro no tuvo del todo claro si se trataba de un chico o una chica, ya que su solo aspecto daba lugar a confusión, aunque prefirió no decir nada al respecto para evitar problemas. Sin embargo salió de dudas en cuanto se dirigió a él con una voz grave propia más de un chico que una chica.

-¿Buscas algo?

-Eh… ah, sí, me llamo Oro, soy de pueblo Primavera y me gustaría tener un batalla de gimnasio con el líder ¿sabes dónde está?

-Ah, así que buscas al líder…-murmuró el chico.

Oro asintió con la cabeza. Por su parte el chico sonrió y soltó otro silbido, pero ésta vez con un tono distinto; al punto un montón de pokémon salieron de entre los matorrales y se acercaron a él, curiosamente todos eran de tipo bicho. Caterpie, weedel, ledyba… había de todo; el chico se agachó y estuvo acariciándoles.

-Los pokémon de tipo bicho tienen una fuerza interior muy interesante. Son tan genuinos y crecen tan rápido… por eso me gustan tanto. ¿Y a tí te gusta algún tipo específico?-inquirió entonces, interesado.

-Pues… no, prefiero tener tipos variados… así rindo mejor en combate-explicó Oro.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se presentó.

-Me llamo Antón, y soy el líder del gimnasio.

Oro abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendidísimo.

-¿De veras, tú eres Antón? pero ¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó de sopetón, aun así al chico no pareció molestarle, contestando de seguido.

-Pues doce, y me conocen bastante, sobre todo entre el gremio de los cazabichos, incluso hay gente por ahí que me llama la enciclopedia andante de los pokémon bicho.

Oro se quedó bastante impresionado, sobre todo por el hecho de que era un año más joven que él y ya era de por sí un líder de gimnasio, siendo incluso aún más joven que Pegaso. Aun así prefirió dejarlo estar, comentando de seguido.

-Bueno, es igual, me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio contigo.

-Claro, vamos para el campo-indicó Antón.

Oro fue el primer en llegar, aunque el líder se ausentó un momento, volviendo enseguida con un árbitro consigo; una vez en posición, y con el árbitro en su puesto, el combate dio comienzo.

-¡Adelante, metapod!

-¡Vamos, quilava!

Los dos pokémon saltaron a la arena y se miraron fijamente, desafiantes. Oro confiaba en que quilava arrasaría en ese gimnasio, y en cuanto vio a su primer oponente lo tuvo bastante claro en ese sentido, por lo que, con una sonrisita confidente, ordenó su primer movimiento.

-¡Muy bien, quilava, dale duro con rueda fuego!

-¡Fortaleza al máximo!

Quilava fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose envuelto en fuego hacia él, al tiempo que metapod concentró fuerzas y aumentando su defensa poco a poco. El primer golpe fue algo duro, empujando a metapod hacia atrás, pero éste se mantuvo impertérrito y rigido, fortaleciendo su dura y resistente piel de forma paulatina.

-¡Otra vez!

De nuevo quilava se convirtió en una rueda ardiente y embistió de lleno a metapod, pero esta vez hizo menos mella en él, aun a pesar de que era muy eficaz. Esto dejó un tanto descolocado a Oro, el cual comenzó a pensar para sus adentros.

-¡Oh, venga ya! Aunque espera, está aumentando sus defensas, normal que tenga tanto aguante… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿Sorprendido? ¡Placaje!-exclamó Antón blandiendo su red.

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!-se anticipó Oro.

Fue particularmente sencillo esquivarlo, ya que metapod se movía muy lentamente, llegando a golpearle de seguido, pero debido a su paulatino fortalecimiento apenas le hizo gran cosa, conservando gran parte de su entereza y mirándole con gesto impertérrito.

-¡Rapidez!

-¡Fortaleza!

Quilava atacó lanzando una ristra de estrellas que no se podrían eludir por mucho que se intentara, pero metapod permaneció estoico y siguió reforzando sus defensas una vez más; las estrellas arremetieron contra él, haciéndole algo más de daño, aunque no demasiado.

-Agh, habrá que atacar con un golpe fuerte… ¡quilava, rueda fuego a toda potencia!-exclamó su entrenador.

Antón tan solo esbozó una somera sonrisita, sin decir nada al respecto; quilava se envolvió en fuego una vez más y atacó con todas sus fuerzas, avasallando a metapod hasta que finalmente acabó cayendo agotado.

-¡Metapod está fuera de combate, quilava es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Genial, quilava!-exclamó Oro.

El pokémon dejó escapar un victorioso grito, aunque con signos visibles de cansancio en su cara, además de un jadeo algo entrecortado debido a sus más recientes movimientos.

El líder recogió a su pokémon, y en su lugar sacó a un kakuna, ordenándole de seguido.

-¡Fortaleza!

-¡Quiere hacer lo mismo otra vez! Pero no le dejaré ¡quilava, ascuas!

El pokémon tipo fuego atacó directamente, lanzando una rápida ristra de llamas hacia él y dándole de lleno, aunque pudo aguantar el ataque con entereza.

-¡Rueda fuego!-exclamó Oro, algo alterado

-Se está poniendo nervioso, éste es el momento. ¡Fortaleza, kakuna, resiste!-indicó Antón.

La rueda fuego dio de lleno en kakuna, el cual se fortaleció justo a tiempo, logrando aguantar el golpe; fue entonces cuando el líder indicó.

-¡Ahora, disparo demora!

Aprovechando el momento justo, kakuna lanzó una serie de hilos que fueron directos hacia quilava, logrando atraparle y atarle por las patas, dejándole inmovilizado en el proceso.

-¡Agh! ¡Suéltate, quilava!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

Con su velocidad tan limitada no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, recibiendo de lleno una serie de agujas violetas que le dañaron, pero por suerte no llegaron a envenenarle.

-¡Ésta es la tuya, liberate, rueda fuego!

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad quilava se envolvió en fuego una vez más y eso le permitió liberarse de los hilos, quemándolos en el proceso, y lanzándose a la carrera directo hacia su oponente.

-¡Fortaleza!

Una vez más el duro cuerpo de kakuna se volvió aún más duro, incrementando su defensa, y consiguiendo reducir significativamente el daño. Acto seguido el pokémon bicho trató de inmovilizarle de nuevo, pero Oro indicó.

-¡Aléjate de él, ataque rápido!

Aprovechando la velocidad que confería ese ataque quilava saltó hacia atrás y se alejó de él lo suficiente como para que no le alcanzara, logrando así librarse de las ataduras.

-¡Rapidez!

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

Los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que tanto las estrellas doradas como las agujas venenosas chocaran entre sí y bloqueándose mutuamente, sin llegar a hacerse daño.

Oro, un tanto molesto por la situación, exclamó.

-¡Hay que atacar con fuerza o no haremos nada! ¡Rueda fuego a toda potencia!

-¡Fortaleza!

Una vez más quilava se lanzó envuelto en llamas y embistió a kakuna, el cual se quedó estoico en el mismo sitio y aguantando el golpe de forma magistral y sin apenas hacerle daño; Oro aprovechó ese momento para atacar a bocajarro.

-¡Dale con todo lo que tengas! ¡Ascuas, rueda fuego, vamos!

El pokémon fuego comenzó entonces a avasallar a kakuna, lanzándole una ristra de llamas sin dejar de incidir sobre él con rueda fuego, aumentando la potencia de sus llamas y envolviéndole en ellas también. Aun así el pokémon tipo bicho siguió ahí, estoico, y sin signos visibles de salir dañado. Quilava aumentó un poco más la intensidad de las llamas hasta que finalmente todo se concretó, provocando un súbito estallido que hizo alejarse a quilava, el cual llegó a recular hacia atrás en el proceso.

En cuanto el polvo se posó kakuna seguía ahí, impertérrito, lo que dejó anonadado a Oro.

-No puede ser…

Los segundos siguientes pasaron de forma lentísima, al tiempo que quilava dejaba escapar secos y continuos jadeos, evidenciando un cansancio importante. El pokémon bicho siguió de pie durante unos buenos segundos más hasta que finalmente se zarandeó, dejando escapar un leve jadeo, y cayendo al suelo totalmente KO.

-¡Kakuna está fuera de combate, quilava es el ganador!-dictaminó entonces el árbitro.

-¡Por fin! ¡Eso es, quilava!-exclamó Oro, aliviado.

El aludido festejó también por su parte, aunque muy poco, debido sobre todo a su imperante cansancio. Tras recoger a su pokémon el líder habló.

-Tu quilava es fuerte, aunque diríase que está en las últimas… ¿piensas continuar con él?

Ante eso el chico observó al mismo, con cara algo preocupada, pero en ese momento quilava le devolvió la mirada y él lo comprendió, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Sí, pienso terminar esto con él!

-Como desees. ¡Adelante, scyther!-exclamó Antón, con tono confidente.

El pokémon salió de su ball, mostrándose en todo su esplendor, y Oro decidió informarse al respecto.

-Scyther, el pokémon mantis; avanza por la hierba con sus afiladas guadañas más rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede percibir. Al moverse deja sólo una estela y puede mimetizarse en el ambiente, sorprendiendo a sus presas. Por alguna razón aún no descubierta el color rojo le altera hasta tal punto de volverse un muy peligroso e indomable depredador.

El chico se quedó un tanto impresionado, ya que en comparación con otras entradas de otras especues ésta era más detallada, y el detalle de la velocidad y el color rojo le inquietó en cierta manera; aun así no se dejó amedrentar y exclamó.

-¡Muy bien, quilava, vamos a hacer un último esfuerzo! ¡Rueda fuego!

-¡Esquívalo!

Nada más empezar sycther hizo honor a su entrada de la pokédex y, en un visto y no visto, se movió de tal forma que ni lo vio desaparecer, evitando el golpe fácilmente y reapareciendo al otro lado del campo. Quilava se quedó con las ganas de atacar, un tanto confuso.

-¡Detrás de ti, no dejes de atacar!-indicó Oro.

-¡Foco energía!

Aprovechando la distancia scyther reunió fuerzas y brilló momentáneamente, preparándose para luchar; al segundo siguiente quilava se lanzó convertido en una rueda llameante, pero Antón ordenó de seguido.

-¡Hazle frente, corte furia!

Sin achantarse, y comenzando a alterarse al ver el color rojizo de las llamas, scyther blandió sus cuchillas hacia delante trazando una línea rectísima en el aire que, de buenas a primeras, no pareció haber tocado a quilava. Pero al segundo siguiente el ataque del pokémon de fuego se vio súbitamente interrumpido y cayó al suelo como resultado, visiblemente dañado.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Arriba, quilava, contraataca, rueda fuego!

-¡No le dejes, continúa!

Quilava trató de volver a atacar, pero scyther le rodeó rápidamente y le asestó otro golpe, más fuerte que el anterior y haciéndole recular hacia atrás.

-¡No, ataca, ataque rápido!

-¡Sigue así!-exclamó por su parte Antón.

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron a la vez y atacaron simultáneamente, quilava logró golpear ligeramente a scyther, pero éste blandió de nuevo sus cuchillas y atacó ésta vez en el doble de fuerza lanzando a quilava al otro lado del campo severamente dañado.

-¡No, quilava!

-¡Eso es, admira la fuerza creciente de corte furia, a cada golpe asestado aumenta la potencia del mismo, volviéndose imparable!-exclamó Antón, demostrando un gran orgullo por su pokémon.

Ante esa situación el chico apenas pudo decir nada al respecto, rindiéndose ante la evidencia. Había caído como un pajarillo en la trampa de cansar a su mejor pokémon, y ahora lo tenía a su completa merced, sin saber muy bien cómo salir de ese atolladero. Quilava estaba en las últimas y apenas podría hacer nada por vencer, no al menos con él.

-¿Sorprendido, Oro? No debes dejar que tus impulsos te dominen, o ellos te dominarán a ti-murmuró Antón, con confidencia.

El chico le miró fijamente y, al final, decidió.

-¡Vuelve quilava!

El pokémon se dejó recoger y Oro miró la poké ball con un gesto entre molesto y preocupado; sin embargo se recuperó enseguida y no tardó nada en sacar a su siguiente pokémon.

-¡Adelante, mareep!

El pokémon eléctrico hizo chisporrotear su cola y lana, dispuesto a todo.

-¡Impactrueno!

-¡Agilidad!

Antes incluso de que mareep llegara a lanzar la descarga, scyther se lanzó a la carrera incrementando aún más su velocidad si cabía, esquivando fácilmente el impactrueno y quedándose en nada.

-¡Agh, onda trueno!

-¡Muévete y usa corte furia!

Una vez más le resultó tremendamente sencillo esquivar la descarga paralizante, acercándose a él preparando sus cuchillas y asestándole un fortísimo golpe en el pecho que le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, severamente dañado y dejándole al borde del abismo. Oro se quedó alucinado ante la escalada de poder de semejante ataque, pero antes de que pudiera ordenarle algo a mareep scyther se adelantó sin que Antón se lo indicara y se lanzó sobre él para darle el golpe de gracia.

-¡Reacciona, mareep, vamos, arriba!-exclamó el chico, muy apurado.

El pokémon eléctrico se levantó atropelladamente, al ver lo que se le echaba encima cerró los ojos y, de golpe y porrazo, su pelaje creció de improviso, creando entonces una densa capa de algodón que le protegió del golpe de scyther, al cual se le enredaron las cuchillas en el algodón y le hizo frenar en seco.

-¡Ah, eso es esporagodón!-exclamó Antón, que no se esperaba ese giro.

-¡Oh, sí, bravo mareep! ¡Ahora, impactrueno!

Aprovechando el momento ideal el pokémon eléctrico cargó energía y la soltó, golpeando de lleno a scyther e inflingiendole cierto daño.

-¡Sal de ahí, scyther, ida y vuelta!

De golpe y porrazo scyther se acercó a mareep, golpeándole de refilón y volviendo con Antón, quedándose junto a él al otro lado del campo.

-Normalmente ese movimiento me permitiría cambiar de pokémon, pero como sólo me queda scyther no hay cambio, aunque el efecto sigue siendo el mismo-explicó entonces el líder.

-Ya veo, muy inteligente…-murmuró Oro.

-Sí, que mareep aprendiera esporagodón en el momento justo ha sido harto conveniente, pero bueno, me gustan los retos. ¡Vamos a recuperar la velocidad! ¡Scyther, agilidad!

Nada más decirlo el pokémon bicho se impulsó de golpe, recuperando así la velocidad perdida y volviéndose a convertir en una mancha en el aire casi imposible de seguir. Oro comprendió entonces que sólo lo tendrían a tiro si se acercaba lo suficiente, por lo que prefirió esperar.

-¿Qué tramas? ¡Ataque rápido!

Scyther se lanzó a la carrera acercándose a su oponente, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de alcanzarle Oro exclamó.

-¡Ahora, esporagodón!

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Salta, scyther!

Al segundo siguiente otro buen montón de algodón recubrió a mareep, pero entonces scyther, aprovechando el impulso, dio un lustroso salto y tras eso se echó sobre él por arriba, el único sitio que se quedaba desprotegido.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Impactrueno!

Sin embargo scyther fue mucho más rápido, llegando a embestirle desde arriba y terminándolo de rematar.

-¡Mareep, no!

En cuanto el pokémon bicho se apartó y el algodón se dispersó, el pokémon eléctrico se dejó ver tirado en el suelo y completamente KO.

-¡Mareep está fuera de combate, scyther es el ganador!-indicó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla contraria a su favor.

Cada vez más nervioso Oro recogió a su pokémon, pensando a toda velocidad en alguna estrategia con lo que poder derrotar a scyther; se sorprendió entonces a sí mismo en cuanto se dio cuenta en lo que había pensado, recordando entonces las palabras de Pegaso.

 _Puede que no lo sepas, pero hay algo de estrategia en tu agresivo y para nada convencional estilo de lucha._

Normalmente negaría tal cosa, aunque en ese justo momento, en los que empezaba a tener problemas, empezaba a entender a lo que se podía referir exactamente Pegaso.

-Muy bien ¿Cuál es tu siguiente pokémon?-inquirió en ese momento Antón.

Por su parte Oro cogió su ball y exclamó lanzándola.

-¡Adelante, spinarak!

Nada más salir al campo y al verlo, Antón comentó al respecto.

-Vaya, así que un spinarak… veamos qué tiene que decir.

-¡Con mucho gusto! ¡Picotazo venenoso!

-¡Esquívalo!

Una vez más a scyther le fue particularmente sencillo esquivar todas las agujas violetas que le venían, acercándose poco a poco a él.

-¡Corte furia!

-¡Ahora, disparo demora!

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, spinarak comenzó a tejer sus hilos, enredando entre ellos a scyther y deteniéndole en seco.

-¡Eso es, tinieblas!

Acto seguido lanzó un rayo oscuro que dio de lleno en scyther, dañándolo un poco más, Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó su turno Antón exclamó.

-¡Libérate!

Scyther se retorció como un jabato y, con un solo movimiento de sus cuchillas, cortó todos los hilos que le aprisionaban, paliando el resto de distancia que quedaba y asestándole un duro golpe a spinarak, el cual reculó hacia atrás.

-¡Maldición! ¡Disparo demora, vamos!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Esta vez no! ¡Sigue con corte furia!

Cargando contra él mientras corría, scyther blandió sus cuchillas hacia los lados, cortando así todo el hilo que le venía y golpeando de nuevo a su oponente ésta vez con el doble de fuerza, dañándolo un poco más y dejándolo al borde del abismo.

-¡No, spinarak, resiste, golpes furia!

-¡Se acabó! ¡Termina!

Sin que pudiera moverse lo suficientemente rápido debido a los daños recibidos, spinarak recibió el golpe de gracia y cayó al suelo completamente extenuado y sin volverse a levantar.

-¡Spinarak está fuera de combate, scyther es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, para la desgracia de Oro.

Por su parte el líder de gimnasio no tardo en opinar al respecto.

-Ese spinarak podría haber dado mucho más de sí, no estaba muy bien entrenado…

El chico tuvo que contenerse para no saltar demasiado pronto, sacando entonces la ball de su último pokémon.

-Ahora todo depende de ti… ¡vamos, hoothoot!

El pokémon volador hizo acto de presencia y se quedó aleteando en el aire, mirando fijamente a su oponente.

-Ah, así que un tipo volador ¿eh? Espero que me pueda dar más cancha…

-¡Tranquilo, que lo hará!

-¡Eso espero! ¡Continúa con corte furia!-exclamó el líder.

-¡Esquívalo!

Aunque no era tan veloz como scyther ni por asomo, el pokémon volador tenía cierta ventaja al permanecer en el aire, revoloteando en el momento justo y esquivando de esta forma la estocada.

-¡Picotazo!

Acto seguido hoothoot se lanzó con el pico brillando, directo hacia scyther.

-¡Otra vez corte furia!

Sus cuchillas brillaron de nuevo y éstas y el pico de hoothoot chocaron entre sí, produciendo un ruido similar al de dos espadas colisionando; se estuvieron intercambiando golpes mutuamente durante un buen rato, parecía un duelo a capa y espada, pero ninguno de los dos conseguía rozarse.

-¡Hipnosis!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Agilidad!

De golpe y porrazo scyther incrementó un poco más su velocidad, lo que le evitó caer dormido.

-¡Ahora, corte furia!

Scyther blandió sus cuchillas y ésta vez consiguió dar en el blanco, con tal fuerza que hoothoot salió impulsado hacia atrás, teniendo que aletear rápidamente para poder mantenerse estable en el aire.

-¡Vamos, no te rindas, picotazo!

-¡Continúa!

Hoothoot se lanzó en picado desde cierta altura, con el pico brillando, mientras que scyther hacía lo mismo impulsándose hacia arriba desde el suelo; se encontraron en el aire, las cuchillas y el pico resonaron de nuevo y los dos se mantuvieron en el sitio, haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro.

-¡Vamos hoothoot, aguanta, trata de golpearle!-exclamó Oro.

-¡No desfallezcas, scyther, demuéstrale la fuerza de tus cuchillas!-hizo lo propio el líder.

Los dos pokémon se mostraban impasibles, decididos, no dejarían que el otro atacara primero; en un momento dado scyther consiguió mover un poco sus cuchillas y rozó a hoothoot, al cual se le cayeron algunas plumas. Debido a la fuerza que scyther esgrimía hoothoot comenzó a cejar, sin poder mantener el mismo nivel, hasta que finalmente, de una corta y seca estocada, el pokémon bicho le sobrepasó y le golpeó en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y quedándose en él tendido, seriamente dañado.

-¡No, hoothoot!-exclamó Oro, contra las cuerdas.

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Termina esto con corte furia!-hizo lo propio el líder.

Scyther se lanzó desde donde estaba con sus cuchillas en alto, dispuesto a rematar a hoothoot de la forma más rápida y eficaz posible; para entonces Oro ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso, pero entonces decidió echar el resto y exclamó.

-¡Picotazo!

Antes de que llegara a golpearle el pokémon volador preparó su pico y, en un movimiento rapidísimo, llegó a interceptar a scyther, deteniéndole en seco y tratando de hacer fuerza contra él una vez más.

-¡Aguanta ahí, hoothoot, por lo que más quieras, vamos!

-¡Está al límite! ¡Yo que tú me rendiría ahora que puedes, hazlo por tu pokémon!-le sugirió entonces Antón.

Oro analizó por un momento la situación que se le presentaba, observando la situación en sí; hoothoot sujetaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban las cuchillas de sycther usando su pico, las cuales sólo podría parar un poco más hasta que le fallaran las fuerzas. Por un instante pensó en seguir el consejo del líder y retirarse, pero entonces vio que el pokémon giraba levemente la cabeza, mirándole fijamente con una expresión decidida. Oro lo comprendió al instante y entonces exclamó.

-¡No, de eso nada, aún no estamos derrotados! ¡Hoothoot aún sigue en pie y puede luchar, y yo también! ¡No vamos a rendirnos!

Fue entonces cuando, entre estertores de esfuerzo, el pokémon volador dio una cabezada y, de repente, un aura azulada intensa comenzó a envolverle por completo.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Antón, que no se lo esperaba.

-¡Oh!-hizo lo propio su entrenador, que tampoco se lo esperaba.

Su cuerpo entonces comenzó a cambiar, haciéndose el doble e incluso el triple de grande, al tiempo que le empezaban a crecer un gran par de alas, una cola más larga, sus patas se agrandaban y una especie de cresta frontal muy prominente comenzaba a surgir también. Scyther se apartó, contemplando el fenómeno tan sorprendido como su propio entrenador.

En cuanto el brillo cesó se mostró con una forma muy diferente, y parcialmente recuperado de sus heridas, aunque no del todo. Oro aprovechó para informarse un poco.

-Noctowl, el pokémon búho; puede ver en la oscuridad usando su visión adaptada, es muy inteligente y puede girar su cabeza 180 grados sin hacerse daño. Cuando lo hace agudiza su capacidad intelectual.

Tras eso noctowl se lanzó rasgando el aire con una velocidad renovada, al tiempo que sus alas comenzaban a brillar, agitándolas en proceso y lanzando una serie de corrientes cortantes que golpearon de lleno a un scyther con la guardia baja, haciéndole un cierto daño.

-¡Co… cortefuria!-exclamó el líder, reponiéndose enseguida.

Scyther se lanzó una vez más, pero antes de alcanzarle noctowl levantó delante de él una barrera de luz intensa que lo detuvo en seco; tras unos segundos haciendo fuerza contra scyther, usando la misma barrera le empujó hacia atrás y se lanzó contra él atacándole con su pico. El golpe fue de impresión, empujándole hacia atrás y dándole tiempo a Oro a consultar esos dos últimos ataques.

-Así que tajo aéreo y reflejo… estupendo, ésta es la nuestra. ¡Noctowl, tajo aéreo!

Una vez más, el pokémon volador se echó hacia atrás y lanzó más tajos aéreos que fueron directos hacia scyther, aunque Antón ordenó.

-¡Detenlos con corte furia!

Uno a uno scyther fue repeliendo todos los tajos aéreos que se le acercaban, manteniéndole bastante ocupado y aprovechando entonces Oro la oportunidad.

-¡Atrápalo con confusión!

En un visto y no visto un aura brillante envolvió de golpe a scyther y lo inmovilizó, al tiempo que lo elevaba en el aire, estando completamente a merced de noctowl.

-¡Oh, no!-masculló Antón.

-¡Y termina con tajo aéreo!

Las alas del pokémon volador se agitaron con fuerza y varios tajos aéreos se precipitaron sobre scyther, el cual no pude hacer nada por defenderse; el impacto fue bastante fuerte, provocando una súbita explosión que lanzó al pokémon bicho hacia el otro lado del campo, cayendo pesadamente frente a su entrenador.

-¡No, scyther!

En cuanto el polvo se posó se mostró al aludido tendido en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Scyther está fuera de combate, el ganador es noctowl! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-¡Sí, eso es, lo conseguimos, noctowl!-exclamó el chico abrazando a su recién evolucionado pokémon, el cual bajó al suelo junto con su entrenador.

El líder derrotado recogió a su pokémon y les observó por un momento, ausentándose momentaneamente y volviendo al poco rato con un bandejita.

-Oro, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla colmena.

-¡Genial, nuestra segunda medalla!-exclamó el entrenador, enseñándosela a su pokémon.

-Oro, tengo que admitir que ha sido un giro inesperado, si te soy sincero jamás había visto evolucionar a un pokémon en plena batalla-le alabó Antón.

-Ya, el caso es que no es mi primera vez…

-Sí, bueno, ahí ha influido un poco el factor suerte, aunque por otro lado eres un chico curioso, tienes un estilo peculiar de pelear, directo, algo tosco y en ocasiones un tanto caótico, pero aun así te has desenvuelto bien y al final has logrado salir bien parado. Por mi parte se refiere aún tengo mucho que aprender de los pokémon bicho, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto estoy seguro de que podrás vencer a mis compañeros si te lo propones. Mucha suerte, Oro.

-Muchas gracias, Antón.

El líder le acompañó hasta la salida y, yendo de camino, le comentó.

-¿Ya sabes a dónde vas a ir ahora?

-Ah, pues la verdad es que no…-murmuró Oro, pensativo.

-En ese caso dirígete a ciudad Trigal, allí hay otro gimnasio al que puedes retar. Aunque, Oro…

-¿Sí?

Antón le miró de arriba abajo, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de algo, aunque al final murmuró.

-No, bueno, no es nada… entrena mucho ¿vale?

-Eh… sí, claro-asintió el chico, algo extrañado por su proceder, pero al final no le dio mayor importancia.

Finalemte se despidió de él y volvió al centro pokémon para que trataran a sus pokémon mientras recogía sus cosas para irse; mientras lo hacía recordó entonces que ciudad Trigal era donde actualmente estaba Cristal, y por un momento le asaltaron las dudas, al tiempo que la chica volvia a su mente. Aún no sabía lo que hacer ni qué decirla cuando se reencontrara con ella, y en se sentía perdido en ese aspecto, aunque al final prefirió no pensar demasiado en ello.

En cuanto el tratamiento finalizó fue a recoger a sus pokémon y a devolver la llave, aunque antes de marcharse sacó un momento a quilava para hablar con él sobre su comabte.

-Lo siento, quilava, creí que podías ganar cuanto evolucionaste esta mañana, pero lo he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de que te forcé a luchar, cansándote en el proceso. Yo… lo siento, de verdad.

Por un instante el pokémon le miró con gesto inquisitivo, como si no comprendiera del todo por qué se lo decía, y tras eso le acarició la mejilla frotándosela con la suya, restándole importancia.

-¿Todo bien entonces?-inquirió su entrenador.

El pokémon de fuego asintió con vehemencia, mirándole feliz.

-Estupendo, gracias quilava, vuelve-indicó mostrándole su ball.

Una vez que estuvo todo aclarado se dirigió hacia el este en dirección hacia el encinar, pero al pasar frente a casa de César la puerta se abrió y el hombre salió de ella, dirigiéndose a él.

-¡Oro, buenas! Terminé tu ball, iba a llamarte ahora, aunque te vi pasar por la ventana.

-Ay, es verdad, casi se me olvida-murmuró él, acordándose del bonguri que le dio.

-Toma, ahora es una rapid ball, con ella podrás atrapar a pokémon que huyen con facilidad-explicó, entregándosela.

Presentaba un diseño bastante moderno para ser una poké ball artesanal, era roja y blanca, pero con un rayo amarillo encima del botón y dos esferas del mismo color a los lados.

-Estupendo, gracias César.

-De nada, hombre, y si quieres que te haga más sólo has de traerme bonguris-añadió el artesano.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuánto es?-preguntó Oro sacando su cartera, pero César le paró diciendo.

-¿Cómo que cuánto es? Nada, por supuesto.

-¿Qué? Pero he de pagarte ¿no?-inquirió el chico, pero César insisitió.

-Nada, nada, a esta invita la casa, gracias a ti los slowpoke están a salvo, ese pago es más que suficiente.

Oro le miró un tanto extrañado, pero al final aceptó el regalo.

-Bueno, vale, muchas gracias, César.

-Gracias a ti, Oro.

Se despidió del artesano y partió hacia el este en dirección a la entrada del encinar; mientras el tanto el sol comenzaba a ponerse, tiñendo a la prefectura de Johto de un color rojo pardo.

* * *

¡Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo de Sendas Doradas! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Oro ganando a la primera a un líder? ¿¡Qué brujería es esta?! XD na, hombre, después de todo quiero que muestre cierto progreso, aunque al mismo tiempo tampoco quería poner de flojucho a Antón, ya que tiene un cañón de pokémon como lo es scyther, aunque en los remakes lo downgradearon al máximo quitándole corte furia y volviéndole prácticamente un mierdas. Pero bueno, aquí está la segunda batalla de gimnasio, me ha gustado cómo me ha quedado, y apenas la he cambiado frente a la de la versión original, lo único que he hecho es añadirla un par de cosas y detallarla un poco más, eso es todo. Ahora viene la tercera medalla, y... jo... jo, jo... ja, ja, ja... je, je, je, je... ¡JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA!

Por otro lado tenemos la batalla con Plata, la cual sí está más cambiada, aunque he conservado el detalle de la evolución de cyndaquil, que ya iba siendo hora. Aquí le he metido un poco más de chicha a Plata, ya que en el juego aparece de repente, te dice cuatro cosas y tras perder se pira y ya; le he metido algo más contenido, aunque más adelante meteré mucho más con una futura adición de personaje que se realizará en el próximo capítulo y que contribuirá en gran medida al desarrollo de Plata como personaje. ¿Quién creéis que podrá ser? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! XD

Y eso es todo por hoy, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

 **Un nuevo viaje**

El color rojizo pardo se fue apagando conforme Oro se adentró en el Encinar, al tiempo que una densa penumbra se echaba sobre él; las frondosas encinas del bosque más grande de Johto destacaban sobre todo por ser milenarias, y como resultado sus gruesísimos troncos y sus enormes ramas bloqueaban gran parte de la luz del sol, sumiendo a todo el bosque en una penumbra permanente incluso en pleno día y con unas noches particularmente oscuras. Debido a esto la temperatura en su interior siempre era baja, incluso en verano, por lo que era un lugar donde era agradable estar, lejos del calor.

Sin embargo se debía de ir con cuidado, puesto que es tan grande y tan extenso que perderse en él era sumamente sencillo; para evitar eso simplemente se debía de seguir el camino y no salir de él, puesto que si se salía del mismo acabar perdido era la más rápida consecuencia. Como Oro llevaba prisa y, además, comenzaba a anochecer, decidió seguir el camino y no salirse de él bajo ningún concepto.

-No sé yo si me dará tiempo a atravesarlo por completo, este sitio es enorme-pensó el chico, consultando el mapa en su poké gear.

Los primeros kilómetros transcurrieron tranquilamente, aunque en un momento dado se llegó a encontrar con un chico algo más pequeño que él, el cual caminaba en vueltas con un gesto de preocupación grabado en su cara, al tiempo que mascullaba por lo bajo.

-Oh, no, oh, no… ¿Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer?

Por un momento Oro se pensó si pararse o no, ya que tenia prisa, pero al final se lo pensó mejor y volvió tras sus pasos, dirigiéndose a él.

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa, estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien…

-No, si eso ya lo veo ¿Qué te ha ocurrido exactamente?

-Pues que he perdido el farfetcht'd que usamos para conseguir madera, mi patrón me va a matar cuando se entere. Traté de buscarlo, pero entre que este sitio es enorme y es fácil perderse si se sale del camino, y encima está anocheciendo, viéndose cada vez menos, pues apenas pude hacer gran cosa-explicó el chico con un deje de desesperanza.

Oro se quedó callado por un momento, sopesando sus posibilidades; la falta de luz era un problema, eso por descontado, aunque en ese momento su noctowl regresó a su memoria y por un instante vio una posible solución al problema. Revisó un momento sus efectos personales y encontró una linterna cilíndrica de tamaño medio, fácil de llevar. Con eso sería más que suficiente para tener localizado a noctowl.

-Está bien ¿hacia dónde ha ido ese farfetch'd?-preguntó Oro.

-Hacia el este, a lo más profundo del encinar, aprovechó un descuido mío para irse-reveló el chico, señalando hacia fuera del camino.

-Cómo no… está bien, espera aquí y no te muevas, iré a buscar a tu farfetch'd-anunció Oro, decidiéndose enseguida.

El entrenador decidió ayudarle y se adentró en el encinar para ir en busca del pokémon; salir del camino era inevitable, por lo que en cuanto lo hizo sacó a su noctowl y le dio indicaciones.

-Vale, buscamos a un farfetch'd, aquí dentro no se ve un pijo, por lo que dependo de ti para encontrarle.

El pokémon volador asintió y echó a volar, comenzando a hacer uso de su visión nocturna y guiando a Oro entre los árboles, el cual iba iluminando el camino mediante su linterna para no perderle.

El ambiente era frío de por sí, pero como comenzaba a anochecer empezó a hacer aún más frío, haciéndole apretar el paso. Más de una vez le llegó a dar la sensación de que no avanzaba ni iba a ninguna parte, puesto que sus alrededores se veian muy similares, pero gracias a noctowl, que iba delante de él, esa sensación no se acentuó tanto.

En un momento dado llegaron a parar a un claro rodeado de vegetación y con el suelo cubierto de hojas caídas de los propios árboles, viendo entonces noctowl algo y haciéndoselo saber a Oro, el cual enfocó con la linterna hacia delante llegando a distinguir al pokémon extraviado.

-Ah, tú debes de ser farfetch'd. Tu entrenador te está buscando, deberías volver con él, ven conmigo.

El pokémon volador se pegó entonces a Oro, sin replicar y visiblemente asustado, y con la ayuda de noctowl regresaron por donde habian venido, siendo mucho más fácil ya que sin él se hubieran perdido con toda seguridad. El ambiente era oscuro y se encontraba extrañamente enrarecido, pero aun así siguieron hacia delante sin flaquear, sin perder de vista a noctowl.

Para cuando regresaron al camino ya era casi de noche y el Encinar se veía más oscuro que nunca, aunque nada más llegar al lugar llegó también un hombre alto y fortachón vestido con un largo delantal manchado de ceniza y hollín, que se dirigió al chico directamente en cuanto le vio.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡Llevo tres horas esperándote!

-Ah, lo siento mucho, patrón, yo… ¡ah, farfetch'd, has vuelto! ¡Y tú también!-murmuró el chico al ver a Oro.

-A ver, quiero explicaciones, ya-exigió el hombre con gesto serio y cruzándose de brazos.

El chico se lo contó todo rápidamene, al principio el hombre se enfadó mucho con él por dejar escapar al pokémon así sin más, pero en cuanto vio que estaba de vuelta se tranquilizó, dirigiéndose entonces a Oro.

-Muchas gracias, chico, sin farfetch'd habría sido complicado recolectar la madera que utilizamos para hacer carbón-le agradeció a Oro.

-No ha sido nada… ¿es usted carbonero?-inquirió él.

-Así es, soy el carbonero de pueblo Azalea… y éste es el torpe de mi ayudante.

-Mis disculpas… farfetch'd no me obedecía porque no soy ningún entrenador-se excusó.

-Bueno, pues eso, gracias de nuevo, nos has evitado un buen contratiempo, como recompensa te daré ésta MO, es corte, con ella podrás cortar cualquier cosa lo suficientemente blanda que te impida avanzar. Ahora vámonos-indicó a su ayudante.

El chico agradeció a Oro su ayuda y se fueron, dejándole solo; por su parte decidió enseñar el movimiento a quilava para que tuviera más variedad en sus ataques y rindiera mejor en combate, además de utilizarlo cuando fuera necesario.

Continuó aprovechando la poca luz que quedaba y al poco rato se encontró con el santuario, un hokora erigido en honor del guardián del Encinar. Estaba hecho de madera y poseía un tejado rojo a dos aguas, con un diseño muy parecido al de los santuarios sintoístas de mayor tamaño. Oro lo estuvo observando un rato y le dedicó una rápida oración al guardián para que velara y protegiera la prefectura.

Se contaban muchas historias acerca de ese guardián del bosque, desde que era pequeño Oro siempre había creído que se trataba de un hombre muy mayor con muy mala baba que deambulaba por el bosque y que se llevaba consigo a todas aquellas personas que osaran molestarle. Pero en realidad las leyendas cuentan que es un pokémon muy raro, que muy pocos han visto, y esos pocos ya ni se acuerdan de su apariencia, por lo que se decía que dicho pokémon en realidad no existía, aunque no había nada comprobado. Se dice incluso que desaparece fugazmente entre las ramas de los árboles y, que allí por donde pasa, las plantas florecen y los frutos maduran muy deprisa. Existian miles de cuentos e historias que respaldan todos estos hechos, pero casi ninguno probado, por lo que no eran más que eso, leyendas.

Aunque, si por algo destacaba esa prefectura, era precisamente por eso. La historia y la cultura japonesa siempre habian estado muy presentes en Johto, y junto a ellas las leyendas también, siendo un elemento indispensable dentro del imaginario popular a ese lado de Japón.

En cuanto terminó con sus oraciones Oro se puso en marcha de nuevo, dejando atrás el santuario, aunque en un momento dado el ambiente se enrareció y, por un instante, todo enmudeció. Los árboles dejaron de mecerse, las ramas no se volvieron a agitar, sus pasos no resonaron en la hierba, el viento se detuvo y no se oyó nada más salvo su suave respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Oro se quedó muy quieto, notándolo enseguida y mirando a su alrededor con gesto extrañado. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, tratando de distinguir algo en la oscuridad, pero no había nada. Tampoco se oía nada. Y, entonces, al segundo siguiente todo regresó a la normalidad. El viento volvió a soplar, meciendo las ramas, agitando la hierba y arrastrando consigo los aromas del bosque. El chico rascó el suelo con el pie y pudo oír la suela de su zapatilla rozando con la arena del camino.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-pensó el chico, extrañadísimo.

Miró hacia atrás y llegó a distinguir la figura del santuario recortándose en la distancia y fundiéndose con el entorno que lo rodeaba.

-Me lo habré imaginado…

Finalmente no le dio mayor importancia y siguió adelante, alejándose del santuario y adentrándose un poco más en la inmensidad del Encinar. Por encima de las copas de los árboles una luna llena comenzaba a asomarse desde el este.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en pueblo Primavera, un camión de mudanzas llegó a la pequeña localidad, atravesándola rápidamente hasta llegar al extremo sur de la misma y aparcando al lado de una pequeña casa unifamiliar cerca de la costa; del camión salieron varios operarios junto con tres machoke y comenzaron a bajar toda la carga, metiéndola dentro de la casa. Un coche seguía de cerca al camión, aparcando justo al lado y saliendo de él una mujer de mediana edad acompañada de una chica joven.

-Son las siete, cielo, ¿por qué no vas a ver al profesor Elm? Seguro que acepta la petición que le hemos hecho.

-Bueno… por hacer algo, supongo…

La chica levaba en brazos a un marill y tenía dibujado en el rostro una mueca de decepción y tristeza. Vestía con un conjunto consistente en una camiseta roja y un peto azul que no llegaba a las rodillas, aunque en su lugar unas medias blancas largas le cubrían hasta las rodillas. Calzaba unas austeras zapatillas rojas, y entre sus complementos destacaba un abultado sombrero blanco con un lazo rosa, además de un bolso amarillo con un pokégear versión rosa colgado de una de las asas. En cuanto a su fisiología tenía un cabello de color castaño intenso, con dos pequeñas coletas que le salían hacia los lados justo detrás de la nuca y dos mechones que la caían cerca de unos ojos castaños claros.

-Oh, vamos cariño, ya sé que va a ser difícil pero has de acostumbrarte, ya verás como haces nuevos amigos aquí-la animó en ese momento su madre.

-Todos mis amigos están allí… y ahora no los volveré a ver en mucho tiempo-murmuró apesumbrada.

-Ya lo sé, cielo, pero ya sabes que papá y su trabajo…

-Pues claro, siempre se trata de papá y su trabajo ¿qué otra cosa si no? y a su hija de catorce años que la den-espetó con rencor.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Que no te oiga decir eso nunca más!-exclamó su madre con intención de darla una cachetada, pero al final se contuvo.

Ante eso la chica no dijo nada, sin dar muestras a arrepentirse al rrespecto; por su parta la mujer suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-Venga, ve a ver al profesor, me han comentado que es un hombre muy simpático, mientras tanto yo ayudaré con el desembalaje.

Ante esa tesitura la chica aceptó y se dirigió directamente al laboratorio del profesor, caminando por el pueblo a paso lento y apático. Cambiar de hogar siempre era duro, aunque para ella había otros motivos para ser aún más duro si cabía. Sí, siempre había sido papá, siempre lo que dijera él sin importar las consecuencias, y sin tener en cuenta lo que ella pensaba. No era la primera vez que pasaba, y algo la decía que esa no sería la última, dándola más motivos para odiar su situación. Había veces que se sentía desplazada por su trabajo, dándola la sensación de que no la quería ni apreciaba.Y eso la producía una tristeza inmensa.

Al verla tan triste marill trató de animarla jugando con su cola, a lo que ella tan solo murmuró.

-Oh, no, tranquilo marill, no es nada…

El pokémon no se creyó en ningún momento sus palabras, aunque aun así la dejó estar, disfrutando del paisaje desde el regazo de la chica.

Llegó al laboratorio del profesor tras un lento paseo, viendo desde el otro lado de la calle que tenía un aerogenerador acoplado en la parte más alta; nada más entrar fue recibida por su ayudante, el cual la llevó con el profesor.

-Profesor, ya ha llegado esa niña de la mudanza…

-¡Ah, estupendo! Así que tú eres Lira, ya me dijeron que vendrías.

-Sí, soy yo…

-Pues yo soy el profesor Elm, encantado.

Lira le saludó y Elm comentó mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

-Me comentaron que venías directamente de la prefectura de Sinnoh…

-Sí, nací en ciudad Canal pero tengo sangre johtoniense, solía venir aquí de veraneo cuando era pequeña y tengo familia en ciudad Trigal-reveló la chica.

-Vaya, menuda variedad… pues bienvenida a Johto.

-Gracias profesor.

-Hablé con tu padre hace varias semanas, yo ya he entregado los pokémon iniciales a los estudiantes del pueblo y en teoría no debería realizar otro reparto, pero por petición expresa de tu padre haré una excepción-anunció Elm.

Lira se quedó ciertamente sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba que algo así se pudiera hacer; había oído hablar de las responsabilidades de los profesores titulares en otras prefecturas, siendo su referencia más directa la del profesor Serbal, el profesor titular en Sinnoh, sin embargo no tenía conocimiento de un procedimiento semejante.

Elm estuvo revolviendo en unas cajas al lado de su mesa, cogiendo tres poké ball, una pokédex y cinco poké ball vacías, poniendolo todo en la mesa y anunciando.

-Muy bien, pues vamos allá. De tipo fuego tenemos a cyndaquil.

Lanzó al aire una de las ball y de ésta salió el pokémon citado, encendiendo su lomo nada más salir y mirando a la chica atentamente.

-De tipo agua tenemos a totodile.

Totodile salió de su ball, dando unos saltitos de lo más animado, y saludó.

-Y de tipo planta tenemos a chikorita.

Chikorita salió de su ball e hizo un gesto con su hojita, esbozando una alegre sonrisita.

-¿Y bien, cual eliges?-preguntó Elm.

Lira los observó detenidamente al tiempo que los tres pokémon la miraban ansiosos, esperando a que eligiera. Aunque el primer pokémon como tal de Lira fue marill, el cual observaba a los demás con gesto curioso, no pudo llegar a elegir en su día como el resto de entrenadores debido al viaje a Johto, por lo que la fue imposible estar presente en el reparto de ese año del profesor Serbal. Sin embargo ahora se la presentaba esa oportunidad gracias a la amabilidad del profesor Elm, y como tal no iba a dejarla pasar así sin más. No la costó mucho elegir, anunciando de seguido.

-Me gusta chikorita.

Los demás pokémon se quedaron algo abatidos tras la elección, aunque se repusieron enseguida; chikorita, contenta por haber sido elegida, saltó a los brazos de su nueva entrenadora y la hizo carantoñas.

-Vaya, mira, parece que la has caído bien… seguro que os hacéis grandes amigas-murmuró Elm, sonriente.

-Hola pequeñina-saludó ella, acariciándola.

-Y, además, te voy a dar tu pokédex y varias poké ball más para que atrapes a más pokémon-añadió, dándola una pokédex versión rosa.

Lira lo aceptó todo y guardó sus nuevas pertenencias en su bolso, al tiempo que Elm comentaba.

-Ahora podrías intentar el reto de los gimnasios y participar en la conferencia Plateada de este año. Mira, hay dos chicos del pueblo, Oro y Cristal, que ahora están realizando su viaje por la prefectura. No sé dónde estarán ahora mismo pero si te das prisa puede que les alcances en ciudad Trigal, en cuanto les veas diles que vas de mi parte, estoy seguro de que harás buenas migas con ellos.

-Muchas gracias por todo, profesor-murmuró la chica, muy agradecida.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, después de todo es mi trabajo. Apúntate mi número de móvil por si surge algo.

Tras registrarle en su poké gear Lira se despidió de él y volvió con su madre para enseñarla a chikorita. La encontró ordenando su habitación.

-¡Mamá, mamá!-exclamó la chica, visiblemente emocionada.

-Ah, cariño… ¿ya has visitado al profesor?

-¡Si, y mira, me ha dado un pokémon y una pokédex!-exclamó ella, muy contenta.

-Oh, qué monada, un chikorita… son muy poco comunes en ciudad Canal-comentó la mujer, acariciándola.

-¿Verdad que sí?-dijo ella muy contenta y abrazándola.

-Pues ha sido tu padre el que ha hecho que esto fuera posible… ver a enseñárselo-indicó su madre.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Papá, papá!-exclamó ella, corriendo hacia su despacho.

Atravesó toda la casa hasta llegar al lugar, como la puerta estaba abierta, entró de golpe.

-¡Papá, mira, el profesor Elm me ha dado un pokémon!

Pero en ese momento estaba hablando por teléfono, visiblemente ocupado.

-Sí, sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo… Lira, cariño, ahora no-pidió él, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Pero papá…

-Cariño, estoy ocupado, espera un momento. Perdona, era mi hija, como te iba diciendo…

Lira prefirió esperar, ya que quería enseñarle a chikorita, por lo que salió un momento de su despacho y esperó en el pasillo junto a la puerta; pasaron entonces quince minutos, que luego se convirtieron en veinte, para luego volverse media hora. Para entonces Lira se había sentado en el suelo mirando a la nada con gesto anodino, con chikorita tumbada en su regazo medio dormida. En un momento dado se percetó de que su padre había dejado de hablar y aprovechó para entrar con chikorita en alto, pero nada más hacerlo vio que se estaba poniendo su chaqueta con intenciones de irse.

-Mira, papá…

-Lo siento cielo, pero me tengo que ir, he quedado-anunció con prisa y sin apenas dirigirse a ella.

-Al menos mira el chikorita que me ha dado el profesor…

-Sí, muy bonito, ya le di las gracias al profesor por anticipado. Adiós, Lira-dijo él, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

La chica se quedó en el sitio, sintiendo como las lágrimas le venían; al fondo del pasillo su madre lo había visto todo y se dirigía a su marido. Sin decir nada se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y echándose en la cama, la cual no había sido sacada de su funda de plástico, donde lloró en silencio. Pudo además oír a sus padres discutir.

-¿¡Por qué no la has dedicado unos segundos, no ves lo ilusionada que estaba?!

-¡Ahora no puedo entretenerme, acabo de quedar y me están esperando en la otra punta de la prefectura!

-¡¿Y eso te detiene para dedicarla unos pocos segundos de tu tiempo, señor importante!?

-¡Pues sí porque no puedo entretenerme, esto es importante!

-¡Oh, sí, por supuesto, para ti eso es importante, pero no la felicidad de tu hija! ¡Piensa que no la quieres y con razón!

-¡¿Cómo no voy a quererla?! ¡Es nuestra hija!

-¡Pues no lo parece, todo el día inmerso en tu trabajo, no la dedicas tiempo, Lira te necesita y tú solo la rechazas por culpa de ese estúpido trabajo!

-¡Pues ese estúpido trabajo nos mantiene a todos, gracias a ese estúpido trabajo no os falta de nada, ni a ti ni a Lira!

-¡Estás siendo un egoísta, sólo piensas en ti! ¿¡Qué han sido de todas esas excursiones al lago Valor, o esas acampadas a los pies del monte Corona, o esos viajes al lago de la Furia cuando éramos jóvenes?! ¿¡Cuándo fue la última vez que jugaste con tu hija o la dedicaste algún tipo de tiempo?!

Lira trataba de acallar los gritos de su madre tapándose los oídos, pero ni eso hacía nada; incluso el llanto era incontrolable. Chikorita y marill la miraban muy preocupados.

-¡No tengo tiempo!

-¡Oh, por supuesto, nunca tienes tiempo!-masculló entonces su madre, con un deje lloroso.

Por un instante su padre no dijo nada y su madre le volvió a enfrentar.

-¡Si de verdad te importamos, deja de trabajar, aunque sea por un tiempo!

-¡Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso!

El silencio cayó como una losa después de ese comentario; pero aún se podían oír los sollozos de su madre y los suyos propios, ahogados por la almohada.

Tras eso, no se oyó más, y poco después se oyó la puerta principal cerrarse y a su madre dando un portazo en su habitación; tras unos breves minutos en los que por fin logró aplacar su tristeza, Lira se enderezó y se quitó el gorro, dejando ver una expresión vacía y sin sentimiento alguno en sus ojos. Los dos pokémon se subieron a su regazo, para tratar de animarla, abrazándola con fuerza y transmitiéndola sus deseos; ella les miró por un momento, comenzando a pensar. Podía notar en sus miradas y gestos que desprendían gran fuerza interior, ella siempre tuvo en mente ser entrenadora y salir de viaje en compañía de sus pokémon, y ahora, en una situación como esa, la idea brotaba con más fuerza y vigor que nunca. Acarició entonces a sus pokémon, mirándoles fijamente y esbozando una sincera sonrisa que llegó a calmarles. Fue entonces en ese mismo instante cuando lo tuvo claro. Y decidió.

* * *

Esa misma noche, la madre de Lira, una vez más calmada, fue a su habitación y murmuró sin abrir la puerta.

-Lira, ya son las nueve ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta; esperó un rato y volvió a hacer la pregunta, pero su hija no contestaba. La llamó de nuevo, nada. Ya extrañada abrió la puerta y se encontró con la habitación vacía y las cajas de embalaje sin tocar; pero le llamó la atención un folio encima de la mesa. Lo cogió para leerlo y, en cuanto terminó, se la cayó el alma a los pies; en ese momento oyó la puerta principal abrirse y fue a zancadas hacia allí. En cuanto vio a su marido se acercó a él y le propinó la mayor torta que le había dado en su vida. Él se quedó alucinado, como si no hubiese entendido qué había pasado.

-¡Lee esto!-rugió encolerizada, poniéndole el folio delante de las narices.

-Pe… ¿¡pero se puede saber qué haces?!-bramó él.

-¡Léelo!-repitió ella, aún más fuerte.

El hombre la miró por un segundo y se dispuso a leerlo; el contenido le dejó de piedra. Ponía:

 _Mamá, soy Lira; dado que papá no me quiere, y de eso estoy más que convencida, he decidido irme de viaje ahora que el profesor ya me ha dado un pokémon. Pienso hacerme fuerte con mis pokémon, derrotar a los líderes de gimnasio y participar en la conferencia Plateada. No volveré a casa durante un tiempo, no me busquéis, estoy bien, sé buscarme la vida yo sola. Cuando vuelva pienso hacerlo como ganadora de la conferencia Plateada y seré tan fuerte que no conoceré rival. Quiero que estés orgullosa de mí. Te quiero, mamá._

 _Lira_

Cuando dejó de leerlo tan solo pudo quedarse clvado en el sitio, incapaz de decir nada al respecto y con un gesto incrédulo grabado en su adolorida cara.

-¿¡Estás contento?! ¡Ya lo has conseguido!-le espetó su mujer.

Él quiso decir algo, disculparse, pero no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna; no se creía lo que estaba pasando. Su mujer se fue de allí y él se retiró a su despacho sin decir nada; una vez allí, estuvo pensando.

* * *

¡Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo de pokémon, introduciendo a...! Lira. Sí, la tipa esa con ropa de Mario y que desplazó a Cristal sin motivo aparente. Se nota que no me dice gran cosa ¿no? pero bueno, es una protagonista después de todo, y se pueden hacer cosas con ella, pero no es precisamente mi preferida, vaya. La situación que se plantea es muy típica, sí, pero tiene una razón de ser, en posteriores capítulos se irá viendo por qué. Es un capítulo ligerito, más de transición que otra cosa, pero para el siguiente habrá más chicha, ya que Oro llegará a Trigal y se enfrentará a su destino... hablar con su chica. Y después Blanca. Está jodido XDDD

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

 **Una razón**

Atravesar el Encinar le llevó más tiempo de lo esperado a Oro, básicamente porque el sitio era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse varias veces, alargando de esta forma su estancia en dos días y teniendo que acampar dos noches seguidas. Oro no era muy fan de acampar, prefiriendo la comodidad de una suave cama, pero en casos como estos no quedaba otra.

Aunque el perderse no resultó ser del todo contraproducente, puesto que le permitió entrenar un poco a sus pokémon luchando contra algún que otro entrenador, e incluso logrando ampliar el repertorio de ataques de sus pokémon. En un claro escondido se encontró con un hombre que le enseñó a su mareep usar golpe cabeza, que servía además para agitar los árboles más pequeños y hacer caer pokémon de todo tipo de sus ramas.

Tras eso el viaje le llevó un poco más de tiempo, pero tras unos cuantos kilómetros más llegó hasta el acceso norte del bosque, saliendo finalmente del mismo. Nada más hacerlo la clara luz del día le golpeó de lleno en la cara, obligándole a parar momentáneamente y acostumbrarse de nuevo a la claridad de siempre. Una vez que pudo ver sin sentir arder sus ojos, levantó la cabeza y entonces la vio. Al fondo del todo, y recortándose en la distancia, los altos edificios y rascacielos de ciudad Trigal le daban la bienvenida incluso mucho antes de llegar. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso ante su visión, ya que el llegar allí suponía entrar en cierto detalle al que todavía no había llegado a una conclusión definitiva. Aun así sabía que debía ir, después de todo su siguiente medalla estaba allí, por lo que se puso en movimiento sin más dilación.

Ante él se abrió la ruta 34, la cual era un paso previo antes de llegar a la ciudad, discurriendo de forma totalmente lineal de sur a norte y albergando frondosas arboleadas junto a la costa y una guardería para pokémon por la que pasó al lado sin apenas detenerse. No tardó ni media hora en recorrer los kilómetros que le quedaban y, tras pasar por el arco de entrada, se encontró en la refulgente y enorme ciudad Trigal, la capital de Johto.

Ciudad Trigal era el centro neurálgico de la prefectura, donde todos los caminos hacia todas las rutas a ese lado de Johto se encontraban. Era una ciudad costera que no tenía ni puerto ni playa, aunque si destacaba era por su gran densidad de población y sus altísimos y refulgentes edificios, los cuales brillaban con un intenso resplandor dorado cuando la luz incidía sobre ellos, de ahí a que se la llamara Trigal, ya que brillaba como el trigo ante la luz del sol, siendo además una alegoría de su poderosa faceta comercial. Toda la ciudad se levantaba de forma lineal en torno a la avenida principal, la cual atravesaba toda la localidad de norte a sur y sobre la que pivotaban otras carreteras y accesos a otras áreas de la ciuad.

Nada más entrar, y a pocos metros de distancia del centro, se encontró con el centro comercial de la localidad, de diecisiete pisos de altura; era el mayor centro de comercio de toda la prefectura, con más de mil visitas diarias contabilizadas, y aportando una gran liquidez a toda la ciudad, ya que incluso recibía visitas de personas de otras partes de la prefectura.

Por un momento Oro se quedó mirándolo absorto, un tanto impresionado por su tamaño, aunque debido a eso no vio a una persona conocida saliendo de él, chocándose con él en el proceso.

-¡Cuidado!

-Ay, lo siento, estaba distra… espera ¿¡Cristal!?-exclamó él.

-¡Oro!

Ambos se miraron un tanto cortados, recordando entonces los más recientes acontecimientos y sin saber muy bien cómo abordarlos en ese justo momento. Por su parte Oro no estaba aún mentalmente preparado para hablar con ella sobre el asunto que les atañía, por lo que prefirió correr rápidamente un tupido velo y abordar otro tema completamente diferente.

-Eh… bueno ¿qué tal todo por aquí? No me esperaba encontrarme contigo tan de repente…

-Sí, bueno, yo tampoco, la verdad, estaba comprando nuevos utensilios para el cuidado de huevos ya que tengo uno nuevo…-explicó ella, alzando una bolsa que llevaba consigo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, lo obtuve de la pareja de ancianos que llevan la guardería de la ruta 34, como no sabían muy bien qué hacer con él se lo pedí y me lo dieron. Ahora estoy cuidando de ese y del que me dio el profesor Elm.

-Ya veo… ¿sabes dónde está el centro pokémon? Me dirigía para allá…

-Sí, ven conmigo, iba a dirigirme yo también allí para dejar las cosas.

Ambos chicos se pusieron en marcha, cruzando al otro lado de la calle y yendo recto por la avenida principal. Durante todo el camino los dos permanecieron en silencio y sin decirse nada, inseguros sobre qué decir o cómo empezar a hablar siquiera. De alguna u otra forma ambos sabían de lo que querían hablar, pero no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para expresarse apropiadamente.

-¿Qué le digo? ¿Espero a que diga algo? No le veo muy dispuesto, quizás no esté interesado en que sigamos juntos después de todo…-pensaba la chica, mirando al suelo.

-Joder, qué marrón, colega ¿y yo cómo la digo nada si ni siquiera sé si quiero seguir con ella o no? Tampoco parece que ella tenga muchas ganas de hablarme, mejor me callo no vaya a cagarla otra vez…-hacía lo propio el chico, mirando a otro lado.

Al cabo de unos pocos metros andando por las abarrotadas aceras de la ciudad llegaron finalmente al centro pokémon, el cual destacaba por estar situado en un solo edificio de veinte plantas, lo que lo hacía uno de los centros pokémon más grandes de la prefectura y de todo Japón incluso. En un principio tenía intención de pedirse otra habitación, puesto que Cristal se encontraba en otra distinta compartiéndola con una entrenadora, la cual apareció de improviso justo cuando estaban con el registro.

-Joder, qué asco todo… Oh, hola Cristal.

-Ah, hola Violeta ¿de dónde vienes, qué te pasa?

-¿De dónde crees que vengo? Del gimnasio, de allí vengo…

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Oro, el cual inquirió.

-¿Vienes del gimnasio? ¿Y qué tal?

-¿A ti que te parece? Me ha vuelto a machacar, otra vez, con esta ya van tres, no hay quien pueda con ella…-masculló la chica, visiblemente frustrada.

-¿Sí? ¿Es fuerte el líder?

-La líder, y sí, es absurdamente fuerte… ¿vienes por la medalla?

-Ah… sí…

-Je, pues buena suerte, la necesitarás… enfermera, por favor, mis pokémon están para el arrastre.

-Voy. Lo siento, los tratamientos tienen prioridad ¿puedes esperar un poco?-inquirió entonces la enfermera jefe, dirigiéndose a Oro.

-Ah, bueno, está bien.

La chica entregó sus pokémon y se quedó allí esperando, Cristal en ese momento inquirió.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Lo vas a volver a intentar?

-No, paso, bastante he tenido ya con tres derrotas consecutivas, lo que haré será irme al siguiente gimnasio, ya volveré aquí cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte-reveló la chica.

-Ya veo, pues mucha suerte.

-Sí, suerte es lo que me falta últimamente…

Al poco rato la enfermera jefe regresó con los pokémon de la chica tras un rápido tratamiento, recogiéndolos y anulando su reserva de habitación, dejando así libre ese hueco y pudiéndose colocar Oro junto a Cristal.

-No te importa ¿no?-inquirió el chico en ese momento.

-Ah, no, no…-murmuró ella.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo ambos subieron a la habitación y aprovecharon para dejar las cosas. Oro se desembarazó de su mochila, llevando consigo lo más inmediato como su cartera, identificación y sus pokémon, y Cristal dejó sus cosas junto con todas las demás. Aprovechó además para enseñarle el huevo nuevo al chico, el cual permanecía en otra incubadora bastante similar a la que la dio el profesor. Este en concreto tenía un patrón de colores distinto al anterior, siendo de color negro en su base inferior y amarillo en la superior, con rayas rectas zigzagueantes que separaban el uno del otro.

-Ya veo… ¿sabes de qué especie puede ser?-inquirió el chico.

-Ni idea, aunque a éste le queda aún bastante para abrirse, el del profesor va más avanzado, puede que se abra dentro de poco.

-Genial…

Por un momento ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación; por un momento Oro quiso abordar de alguna forma el tema, pero en ese momento Cristal inquirió.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Puedo enseñarte algunos sitios de la ciudad, llevo aquí varios días…

-Ah, vale, está bien…-murmuró el chico rápidamente, para evitar tener que decir nada al respecto.

Salieron del centro pokémon y estuvieron dando un paseo por las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Los altos edificios que los rodeaban eran quizás lo más destacable, ya que los dos estaban más acostumbrados a la quietud y serenidad del campo y la costa que rodea pueblo Primavera. En ese sentido parecía ser un mundo totalmente opuesto, aunque por su parte se habituaron rápidamente, después de todo tan solo estaban de paso. Atravesando una calle algo más apartada de la avenida principal, vieron entonces una tienda de bicis con su escaparate a rebosar de modelos, lo que hizo detenerse momentáneamente a Oro.

-Uala, que BMX más chula…-murmuró el chico, asombrado.

-Anda, esta tienda de bicis es nueva, hace un par de días no estaba aquí-observó Cristal.

-Debe de haber abierto hace poco… ¿te importa que eche un vistazo?

Ante eso la chica negó con la cabeza y los dos entraron en ella, viendo allí muchas más bicis de exposición. Tras el mostrador el encargado no dejaba de soltar suspiros, mirando a la nada con gesto anodino.

-¿Le ocurre algo?-preguntó el chico.

-Oh, qué bien, clientes, increíble…-murmuró el hombre con humor.

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿No es eso algo bueno?-murmuró la criadora, extrañada por su actitud.

-Lo sería realmente si no fuerais los únicos que han entrado desde que abrí. Me trasladé aquí desde ciudad Celeste para probar suerte en Johto, pero nadie viene a comprar-explicó el encargado.

-Normal, si pone el local en una calle tan apartada…-comentó Oro.

-Claro, y si además no tiene una buena campaña de promoción, pues…-añadió Cristal.

-¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé! ¡Pero es que el alquiler en la avenida principal me costaba un ojo de la cara, y el comprar ya ni os cuento! ¡Y yo buscaba algo barato para empezar a asentarme! ¡He tenido que hipotecar el local!

-Vaya, menuda faena…

-Dime algo que no sepa…

Por un momento el encargado los estuvo mirando y entonces murmuró.

-Aunque espera… vosotros sois entrenadores ¿no? Siempre vais de aquí para allá.

-Sí, bueno, entrenador él, yo soy criadora-aclaró la chica.

Ante eso el chico la miró con gesto inquisitivo, no muy seguro de a qué había venido ese comentario, aunque el encargado volvió a hablar enseguida.

-Lo que sea, siempre estáis viajando ¿no?

-Sí, yo en cuanto gane al líder me voy a la siguiente ciudad-explicó el entrenador.

-Pienso quedarme un tiempo aquí, pero supongo que eventualmente me moveré-comentó por su parte la chica.

-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces se me ha ocurrido una idea! ¡Os voy a dar unas de mis bicis!

-¿Eh?

-¿Gratis?

-¡Sí! Mirad, estos son los modelos más demandados hoy en día, son bonitas, ergonómicas y además plegables, las podéis llevar tranquilamente a cualquier parte.

Los modelos eran idénticos salvo por el color, siendo una roja y la otra azul.

-El plan es que os paseéis por ahí con ellas, como veis llevan un poco de publicidad pegada ¡sería la campaña de promoción perfecta que tanto necesito! ¿Qué me decís?

-Por mí perfecto, mientras no haya que pagar…-murmuró Oro, contento.

-¡Oro! Nos parece muy buena oferta, aceptamos-decidió la chica.

-Entonces perfecto, todas vuestras, lucidlas bien.

Tras cederles las bicis el gerente les dio su número de móvil para estar en contacto. Finalmente se despidieron de él y continuaron paseando por la ciudad, esta vez con sus nuevas y flamantes bicis.

Cerca del centro de la ciudad, Oro admiró el último tramo elevado de la vía del magnetotrén que desembocaba en la estación, todavía en desuso, ya que la línea seguía en suspenso hasta nuevo aviso. Por lo visto las obras estaban tardando algo más de lo esperado, lo que había provocado algunas quejas por parte de algunos vecinos, pero al parecer la incidencia se encontraba en Kanto, siendo un problema a tratar allí, por lo que por el momento tan solo restaba esperar.

Justo al lado una alta torre con estructura autoportante dominaba toda la ciudad con su gran antena. Tenía unos ciento tres metros de altura, era la edificación más alta de la ciudad y conseguía sobresalir sobre todos los edificios.

-Anda, mira, es la torre Radio.

-Sí…

La torre Radio era la principal y única emisora de radio de toda la prefectura, se transmitían multitud de canales radiofónicos desde su poderosa antena, cuya potencia era lo suficientemente grande como para lograr abarcar todo Johto. Un mirador en el punto más alto antes de llegar a la antena dominaba la torre y en su base se encontraba la estación de emisión, que ocupaba también gran parte del cuerpo de la torre. Aunque no solo transmitía radio, también televisión y transmisiones de onda larga y corta, incluso funcionaba también como repetidor. Era quizás el mayor símbolo de la ciudad y por lo que era más conocida.

La estuvieron contemplando desde fuera y luego entraron para visitarla, sin embargo no pudieron pasar más allá del primer piso, dado que un guardia de seguridad custodiaba las escaleras.

-Qué raro, si siempre ha estado abierta al público… incluso hacían visitas guiadas-recordó la chica.

-Sí, recuerdo la de aquella vez con el colegio, hace ya varios años…

Aunque no pudieron visitar los estudios, consiguieron una tarjeta para poder sintonizar la radio en sus pokégear, insertándola y pudiendo de esta forma usar sus funciones de radio.

Tras la visita a la radio aprovecharon que no estaban muy lejos para dar una vuelta por el paso subterráneo, el cual une ambos extremos de la ciudad por debajo del suelo. Además este paso tenía la particularidad de tener en él un mercado, lo que hacía que fuera bastante transitado. Cerca de la entrada sur, y curioseando entre los puestos, se encontraron con una mujer vestida con un kimono precioso; nada más verla tanto Oro como Cristal dijeron al unísono.

-Hombre, usted por aquí.

Por un momento se miraron y dijeron a coro.

-Anda ¿la conoces?

La mujer les miró por un momento, un tanto extrañada, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Excúsenme, jóvenes, pero deben de estar confundidos, no les conozco de nada.

-¿No? Pero si la vi en ciudad Malva-recordó Oro.

-Y yo la vi en el Encinar-añadió Cristal.

La mujer parpadeó por un momento y entonces murmuró.

-Ah, ya veo, ustedes deben de haberse encontrado con mis hermanas, Tamao y Umeko. Yo soy Komomo, encantada.

Ese comentario hizo comprender al instante a ambos chicos lo que ocurría, comentando de seguido.

-Ah, sí, es cierto, que comentó que tenía más hermanas…

-Sí, es que se parecen tanto que es fácil confundirlas… sentimos la confusión-murmuró Cristal rápidamente.

-No pasa nada, es comprensible. Pero aguardad un segundo… sí, ustedes son esos jóvenes… y si mal no recuerdo, usted, señorita, porta el tan valioso objeto-murmuró entonces Komomo.

-¿Se refiere al huevo?-inquirió Cristal, ceñuda.

-Así es… pero no digan más, tan sólo cuídenlo bien. Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver, mientras tanto, prosigan su viaje.

Y, tras esas misteriosas palabras, se fue del subterráneo, echando una rápida y última mirada tanto a Oro como a Cristal, los cuales se quedaron un tanto extrañados por su insólito comportamiento.

Tras ese fugaz encuentro salieron del subterráneo por el acceso norte y se dirigieron al gimnasio siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa de Cristal. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, de éste salió un chico algo alterado, exclamando hacia dentro.

-¡Te derrotaré, aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡A la cuarta irá la vencida!

-Ey ¿Qué pasa, amigo?-inquirió Oro.

-¡Pues que Blanca me ha vuelto a ganar, eso pasa! ¡Ya es la tercera vez que la reto y salgo escaldado!-explicó el chico con un deje de desesperanza.

-Vaya… ¿tan fuerte es?-murmuró el entrenador.

-¿Fuerte? Eso es quedarse corto, no hay quien la pare… ¿quieres un consejo? Entrena de lo lindo si no quieres sufrir una derrota espantosa-le aconsejó el chico antes de irse.

Ante esa tesitura Oro se quedó parado momentáneamente, sopesando sus posibilidades; que una chica recalcara lo que parecía algo relevante podía tener un pase, pero que ahora otro chaval lo corroborara poco después era ya demasiada casualidad como para ser rumores infundados. Estaba claro que, de alguna u otra forma, esa líder de gimnasio no era moco de pavo, y eso encendía a Oro y le animaba a combatir.

-Violeta comentó justo lo mismo… ¿crees que podrás con ella?-inquirió en ese momento Cristal.

-Pues para serte sincero no lo sé, pero aun así… me están entrando unas ganas de combatir inmensas-confesó el chico.

-¿Y es eso prudente? Que conste que no lo digo a malas, yo tan solo pregunto…

-Lo sé, no pasa nada, pero si es tan fuerte como la gente dice, me gustaría comprobarlo por mí mismo.

-¿Aunque puedas salir derrotado?

Ante esa pregunta el chico la miró y ella le sostuvo la mirada fijamente; por un instante pareció que ambos llegaban a un entendimiento, sin embargo Oro murmuró.

-Bueno, es un riesgo que puedo asumir.

-Está bien…

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado ambos entraron en el gimnasio, el cual era un edificio bastante sobrio y normalito al contrario de todos los que había estado hasta el momento; nada más entrar nadie salió a recibirles, como venía siendo usual, por lo que Oro no lo tuvo en cuenta. Sin embargo Cristal se extrañó, comentando de seguido.

-¿Es normal que no salga nadie a recibirnos?

-Sí, bueno, a mí no me molesta, así que… busquemos a la líder.

Estuvieron buscando los dos juntos, mirando por los pasillos cercanos, hasta que finalmente se toparon con una chica algo más mayor que ellos, de pelo rosado, ojos del mismo color y gesto alegre y seguro. Vestía con una camisa de manga corta de color blanca y roja, con botones amarillos y unos shorts deportivos azules. Remataban el conjunto un par de zapatillas blancas y rojas junto con unos calcetines largos de rayas negras y azules. Llevaba además puesta una muñequera en la muñeca derecha y se sujetaba el pelo con un par de pasadores amarillos a la altura de las sienes.

Tenia consigo una poké ball a la cual hacía arrumacos, incluso la llegó a dar un besito en su lisa superficie; Oro se adelantó e inquirió.

-Perdona ¿sabes dónde está la líder? He venido por un combate de gimnasio.

Al escuchar sus palabras la chica esbozó entonces una graciosa sonrisita, inquiriendo de seguido.

-Oh, así que tú eres el siguiente…

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, si es así me emplearé a fondo de nuevo, espero que hayas venido preparado, lo vas a necesitar.

-Espera ¿eres tú la líder?-inquirió en ese momento Cristal.

-Así es, yo soy la poderosa, imbatible e inugualable Blanca, la líder del gimnasio Trigal. Vi que todo el mundo se apuntaba a esta moda de los pokémon, por lo que me dije ¿y por qué no? Pero no podía ser una simple y corrientona entrenadora del montón, no, que va, y es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. ¿Sorprendidos?

Por un momento tanto Oro como Cristal intercambiaron entre sí sendas miradas ceñudas, un tanto inseguros de cómo tomarse semejante introducción, sin embargo el chico se adelantó y murmuró.

-No tanto, aunque andan diciendo por ahí que eres muy fuerte ¿es eso cierto?

-¡Por supuesto! Por tu bien espero que hayas venido preparado, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte probablemente daré buena cuenta de ti y tus pokémon…

Ante eso Oro dejó escapar un seco aspaviento, algo molesto por la actitud de la chica, hasta la propia Cristal llegó a rodar los ojos en un gesto hastiado.

-Bueno ¿y qué tal si comprobamos todo eso en un combate?-sugirió el chico, cortante.

-Por mí estupendo, acabo de curar a mis pokémon por lo que están listos para otra ronda. Vamos para el campo.

Desde donde estaban no tardaron casi nada en llegar al susodicho, ocupando los dos sus respectivos puestos y quedándose Cristal en la primera fila de las gradas. Al verles llegar una chica árbitro masculló.

-¿Otro?

-Sí, otro, pero no te preocupes, acabará enseguida-aseguró la líder.

-Bueno, eso habrá que verlo…-murmuró Oro, cada vez más molesto.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos aquí a un aspirante de lo más confiado… veamos qué es lo que tienes que decir.

-Con mucho gusto.

Al punto ambos sacaron sus primeros pokémon, Blanca comenzó con un clefairy y por su parte Oro optó por mareep. A una señal del árbitro el combate dio comienzo.

-¡Los aspirantes empiezan primero!-anunció Blanca.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Mareep, onda trueno!

-¡Esquivalo, Cleffy!

El pokémon eléctrico fue el primero en moverse, lanzando una rápida descarga paralizante hacia el pokémon normal, pero éste se movió a tiempo realizando una pirueta hacia atrás y esquivándola muy elegantemente.

-¡Ataquemos con fuerza! ¡Golpe cabeza!

Al punto mareep agachó su cabeza, flexionó sus patas y se echó hacia delante con todo su peso para asestarle un fuerte golpe a su oponente; sin embargo antes de que le llegara a tocar Blanca exclamó.

-¡Ahora, reducción!

En un visto y no visto, el pokémon se encogió hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pelota de golf, haciendo que mareep fallara el golpe inmediatamente después. Al segundo siguiente clefairy recuperó su tamaño original y se acercó a él.

-¡Es nuestro, doble bofetón!

Acto seguido preparó sus palmas y asestó dos buenos pares de golpes a un desprevenido mareep, dejándole la cara un tanto adolorida; alzó otra palma para golpearle de nuevo, pero entonces un aura eléctrica envolvió de improviso a clefairy, dejándole completamente paralizado en el proceso.

-¡Oh, no, Cleffy!

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Impactrueno!

Aprovechando el momento de debilidad al acabar paralizado, mareep cargó energía en su pelaje y la soltó, dándole un buen calambrazo a clefairy y acentuando un poco más la parálisis.

-¡No te pares, golpe cabeza!

De nuevo mareep cargó contra él, logrando ésta vez asestarle un fuerte golpe que le empujó hacia atrás en el proceso. En ese momento la parálisis remitió y Blanca exclamó.

-¡Vamos a imitarle! ¡Mimético!

Al punto, clefairy hizo un extraño amago, y justo después contraatacó realizando golpe cabeza al igual que mareep.

-¡Hazle frente, golpe cabeza tú también!

Ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo hasta que finalmente se encontraron y golpearon al mismo tiempo; el impacto fue potente, llegando a recular ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Muy bien, vamos allá! ¡Metrónomo!

Clefairy fue el primero en reaccionar, comenzando a mover sus palmas rítmicamente hacia los lados en un gesto de concentración total; al segundo siguiente un sorpresivo chorro de agua apareció de improviso, dirigiéndose directo hacia mareep. Oro no lo dudó y exclamó.

-¡Ahora, impactrueno!

Antes de que le llegara a tocar, el pokémon eléctrico reunió energía en su pelaje y la lanzó hacia delante, encontrándose con el pistola de agua y haciendo éste de conductor, propinándole un fuerte calambrazo a clefairy, que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡No, Cleffy, muévete, doble bofetón!-exclamó Blanca.

Sin embargo en ese justo momento la parálisis volvió a remitir en ella, dejándola clavada donde estaba y sin poderse mover, cosa que aprovechó el chico sin pestañear.

-¡Es nuestro, golpe cabeza!

Una vez más mareep flexionó sus patas y se lanzó hacia delante con la cabeza agachada, asestando de esta forma el golpe de gracia. Clefairy cayó al suelo bastante dañada y tratando de ponerse en pie, sin embargo su propio peso la venció y se dejó caer, agotada.

-¡Clefairy está fuera de combate, mareep es el ganador!

-¡Bravo, eso es, mareep, estupendo!-exclamó Oro, satisfecho por esa primera derrota.

Desde las gradas Cristal aplaudía a rabiar, viendo que de cierta forma el chico había mejorado bastante desde la última vez que le vio combatir.

-Sigue atacando a lo loco, como hace siempre, pero le noto algo más experimentado-pensó la chica, sonriente.

Por su parte Blanca no dijo nada, tan solo recogió a su clefairy y se guardó su ball en su cinto; inmediatamente después sacó otra esbozando una segura y confidente sonrisita e incluso llegando a reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-inquirió en ese momento el chico, ceñudo.

-Oh, ahora mismo lo verás… ¡adelante, Miltuca!-exclamó entonces la líder, dando un beso a la ball y lanzándola al aire.

Tras el correspondiente destello blanco surgió entonces un pokémon que no había visto nunca, por lo que se informó rápidamente.

-Miltank, el pokémon lechera; su leche, rica en nutrientes, es la mejor bebida contra el cansancio y la enfermedad. Si sólo tiene una cría, la leche que produce contendrá más nutrientes de lo normal.

-Vaya, así que un miltank… es la primera vez que veo uno-murmuró el chico, guardando su pokédex.

-¿Estás preparado, Oro?-inquirió en ese momento la líder.

-¡Por supuesto, yo lo estoy siempre!

-¡Veamos si es verdad! ¡Adelante, Miltuca!

A su señal el pokémon normal se puso en guardia, aunque Oro fue el primero en atacar, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Mareep, onda trueno!

-¡Esquívalo!

Mareep fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una rápida descarga paralizante hacia miltank, pero ésta se movió de seguido y, mostrando una agilidad inesperada para su fisionomía, logró esquivarla a tiempo.

-¡Eso es, ahora desenrollar!

Acto seguido el pokémon se enrolló sobre sí mismo como una bola y se abalanzó sobre mareep a gran velocidad. Oro actuó rápidamente y exclamó.

-¡Detenlo con impactrueno!

Antes de que le llegara a tocar, mareep lanzó una rápida descarga contra la bola en la que se había convertido miltank, pero para su infinita sorpresa descubrió que el efecto se quedó en nada, consiguiendo repeler la descarga y continuando con su ataque de forma imparable.

-¡Oh, no, sal de ahí, mareep!

Sin embargo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, recibiendo el ataque de lleno; el golpe fue contundente, lanzando a mareep hacia atrás como un trapo y cayendo al suelo un tanto dañado. Aunque, para más inri, miltank no se detuvo y continuó rodando imparable, dando una rápida vuelta al campo y volviendo a por él con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Eso es, Miltuca, continúa así!-exclamó Blanca, exultante.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo! ¡Golpe cabeza!

Con algo de esfuerzo, el pokémon eléctrico se puso en pie de nuevo y cargó contra su oponente; por un instante logró contenerle, pero apenas duró unos segundos, ya que miltank retomó su ritmo y volvió a golpearle con el doble de fuerza que antes.

-¡No, mareep!

-¡Es inútil tratar de detenernos, una vez que empieza desenrollar no se puede parar y mi Miltuca se vuelve invencible! ¡Continúa, vamos!

-¡Eso habrá que verlo! ¡Mareep, esporagodón!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, mareep hizo crecer su lana desmesuradamente, creando de esta forma una gruesa capa de la misma para protegerse de los golpes y disminuir la velocidad del rival; sin embargo eso no llegó a parar del todo a miltank, el cual atravesó de golpe esa capa y asestándole un último golpe fatal a mareep, el cual cayó al suelo de espaldas, sin poder volverse a levantar.

-¡Mareep está fuera de combate, miltank es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

-¡Ja, eso es, otra victoria más para la invicta y poderosa miltank! ¡Así se hace!-exclamó Blanca con orgullo, al tiempo que su pokémon hacía lo propio.

Por su parte Oro lo recogió, comenzando a pensar en posibilidades; estaba claro que ese ataque desenrollar era mucho más poderoso de lo que parecía a simple vista, por lo que enfrentarlo no iba a ser tan sencillo. Visto lo visto era un ataque a ras de suelo, por lo que no lo dudó en ningún instante y sacó a noctowl.

-Así que volador… ¿piensas que vas a tener alguna oportunidad?-inquirió Blanca nada más verle.

-Yo creo que sí…

-Como quieras. ¡Desenrollar!

Una vez más, miltank se lanzó a la carrera dirigiéndose directamente hacia noctowl, pero antes de que llegara hasta él Oro exclamó.

-¡Arriba, noctowl!

Antes de que le llegara a tocar, el pokémon volador batió las alas y alzó el vuelo justo a tiempo, evitando así el golpe; miltank le pasó por debajo y se detuvo en seco, mirando a su oponente desde el suelo.

-¡Tajo aéreo!

Las alas de noctowl brillaron y una serie de corrientes de aire salieron despedidas hacia miltank mientras las agitaba.

-¡Esquívalas, Miltuca!

Haciendo uso de su para nada convencional velocidad, miltank logró esquivar la mayoría rodando con todo su cuerpo, aunque al final no logró evadirlas todas, llegando a ser golpeada de refilón por las últimas. Aun así eso no amilanó a Blanca, la cual exclamó.

-¡Vamos a alcanzarlo! ¡Pisotón!

Esta vez miltank se desmarcó de lo lindo dando un lustroso salto y abalanzándose sobre noctowl desde el aire, al ver lo que se le echaba encima Oro exclamó.

-¡Esquívalo!

Resultó sencillo hacerlo, una rápida maniobra bastó para hacerse a un lado y que el ataque fallara; sin embargo en ese momento la líder ordenó.

-¡Ahora, desenrollar!

Esa orden pilló por sorpresa tanto a Oro como a Cristal, ya que no había ningún sitio donde miltank se pudiera apoyar para impulsarse; sin embargo el pokémon se enrolló sobre sí mismo y comenzó a rodar sobre sí mismo mientras caía hacia el suelo. Por un momento pareció que se iba a pegar la costalada padre, pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado que dejó a ambos chicos incrédulos. Durante toda la caída fue cogiendo impulso, y en cuanto tocó el suelo lo hizo a la suficiente velocidad como para poder salir lanzada hacia arriba, botando literalmente en el suelo y dirigiéndose directamente hacia un noctowl igual de alucinado. El impacto fue brutal, desestabilizando al pokémon volador y lanzándole al suelo bastante dañado.

-¡No, noctowl!

-¡Es nuestro, desenrollar!

Acto seguido, y una vez en el suelo, se lanzó de nuevo contra su indefenso noctowl que trataba de ponerse en pie desesperadamente; por su parte Oro reaccionó de seguido exclamando.

-¡Arriba, noctowl, sujétale con confusión!

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el pokémon volador aleteó y sus ojos brillaron intensamente, al tiempo que un aura brillante envolvía a miltank, deteniéndole en seco y haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡Sí, eso es, no le sueltes, tajo aéreo!

Acto seguido, y aprovechando que lo tenía inmovilizado, agitó sus alas y lanzó las afiladas corrientes, dañándole un poco más hasta que finalmente lo soltó, cayendo al suelo un tanto dañada.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué te ha parecido?-inquirió el chico, satisfecho.

Sin embargo Blanca tan solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-No ha estado mal, aunque no voy a permitir que dañes así sin más a mi Miltuca… ¡batido!

-¿Batido?-repitió el chico, extrañado.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió algo que no se esperaba ni en todos los días de su vida; miltank se enderezó y, apretándose sus ubres, se sacó leche y se la bebió, recuperando de esta forma gran parte de su salud. Tanto Oro como Cristal se quedaron completamente alucinados ante semejante visión.

-Pero qué…-masculló el chico.

Sin embargo no hubo mucho tiempo para encantarse, puesto que tras eso Blanca aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Desenrollar!

Ese grito despertó a Oro, el cual reaccionó de seguido.

-¡Arriba, noctowl, que no te alcance!

El pokémon volador logró alzarse a tiempo unos cuantos metros del suelo, sin embargo en un momento dado la líder exclamó.

-¡Ahora, salta!

Entonces, de forma muy similar a cuando se dejó caer, y sin detenerse siquiera, miltank dio un bote en el suelo y el impulso hizo el resto, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su oponente alado, que esta vez no tuvo tiempo de esquivar nada. Otro fuerte golpe sacudió a noctowl, que volvió a caer al suelo severamente dañado y sin apenas poder tenerse en pie.

-¡No, noctowl, resiste, vamos!-masculló el chico.

Sin embargo el pokémon no pudo dar más de sí y se dejó caer al suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Noctowl está fuera de combate, miltank es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando una banderilla a su favor.

-¡Bravo, Miltuca, arrasa con todo!-exclamó la líder, regozijándose en su orgullo.

Por su parte Oro no dijo nada, recogiendo de seguido a su pokémon y apretando la ball con fuerza, comenzando a sopesar sus opciones; hasta ahora miltank había demostrado una técnica impecable y bastante agresiva, siendo complicado el dominarla por completo, ya que al mismo tiempo que atacaba se defendía, y el descubrimiento del ataque batido complicaba aún más las cosas. Realmente era imparable.

Pero eso mismo no le iba a echar atrás, debía de contrarrestar de alguna forma su estrategia, y tras pensarlo detenidamente decidió sacar a quilava.

-Oh, ahora de tipo fuego… deberías ir con cuidado, Oro, no te vayas a quemar…-murmuró la líder, con tonito.

-Qué graciosa… te dejo que ataques, las damas primero-murmuró Oro, en un gesto de cordialidad fingida.

-Oh, qué cortés… ¡desenrollar!-exclamó ella entonces.

Al punto miltank volvió a echarse a la carrera, dirigiéndose directamente hacia quilava, pero antes de que llegara Oro ordenó.

-¡Pantalla de humo!

Una súbita nube negra envolvió gran parte del campo donde se encontraba quilava, aunque eso no detuvo a miltank, atravesándola de golpe y despejando rápidamente el humo, aunque el pokémon de fuego no estaba a la vista cuando lo hizo.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Atenta, Miltuca!-exclamó Blanca.

Por un instante miltank se detuvo y vigiló atentamente sus alrededores, aunque en un momento dado Oro exclamó.

-¡Ahora, dala con todo, rueda fuego!

En un visto y no visto, quilava reapareció convertido en una rueda envuelta en llamas que incidió sobre ella sorpresivamente, lanzándola hacia atrás.

-¡Diablos! ¡Desenrollar!

-¡Enfréntala, rueda fuego, no te pares!

Ambos pokémon se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro con todas sus fuerzas, encontrándose en el centro del campo y haciendo fuerza para tratar de sobrepasarse el uno al otro. Por un instante sus fuerzas se igualaron y se bloquearon mutuamente ambos ataques, echándose los dos hacia atrás para poner algo de distancia entre los dos.

-Vaya, ese quilava es fuerte, podría darnos problemas… ¡en ese caso muéstrale todo tu encanto, Miltuca, atracción!

Al instante miltank guiñó un ojo y una ristra de corazoncitos salió disparada hacia quilava, que no se esperaba para nada ese giro; fue entonces cuando éstos le envolvieron por completo, y en cuanto se apartaron el pokémon se mostró completamente embobado, mirando a miltank como si fuera una musa.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Cristal, apurada.

-¡Quilava! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ataca, vamos!-masculló Oro.

-Oh, me temo que esta vez no… ¡desenrollar!

Acto seguido miltank volvió a rodar y quilava se quedó quieto sin hacer nada, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y siendo lanzando hacia atrás con furia visigoda. El pokémon de fuego cayó al suelo duramente y bastante dañado, pero aun así se levantó a trompicones y siguió mirando a miltank completamente embelesado.

-¡No, vamos, reacciona, quilava, tienes que moverte, rueda fuego!

Sin embargo el pokémon no hizo nada de lo que su entrenador le indicó, quedándose a merced de miltank, la cual volvió a embestir con más fuerza que antes. Al ser sumamente eficaz, quilava apenas aguantó otro golpe más, cayendo al suelo debilitado y con los efectos de atracción aún presentes en él.

-¡Quilava está fuera de combate, miltank es el ganador!

-¡Oh, sí, oh, sí, bravo Miltuca, eres la mejor!-exclamó Blanca, exaltada.

Para entonces Oro ya se encontraba particularmente nervioso, ya que lo tenía prácticamente contra las cuerdas. La técnica de miltank era sencillamente letal, y no había forma de detenerla, todo lo que había intentado había acabado en saco roto, y ahora tan solo le quedaba un pokémon. En ese mismo instante comprendió a la perfección la frustración tanto de Violeta como del otro chico que salió hace pocos minutos, estando completamente justificado en ese sentido.

Sin mayores posiblidades sacó a spinarak, su último pokémon, pensando en una ínfima posibilidad.

-¿Tipo bicho? Huy, esto va a ser divertido…-murmuró Blanca, sonriente.

-Divertidísimo, mira… ¡vamos a tratar de detenerle, disparo demora!

Nada más salir de su ball, spinarak comenzó a tejer con velocidad y ató a miltank al suelo con sus finos pero resistentes hilos; sin embargo Blanca exclamó.

-¡Buen intento, pero no te servirá de nada! ¡Desenrollar!

Aún a pesar de que estaba atada, miltank comenzó a rodar y, aunque en un principio los hilos la contuvieron, en cuanto ganó velocidad logró romperlos todos, logrando así soltarse y abalanzándose sobre un indefenso spinarak que ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El impacto fue tremendo, lanzándolo hacia atrás como un trapo y cayendo al suelo duramente, de donde no se volvió a levantar, ni siquiera el propio Oro lo alentó a hacerlo.

-¡Spinarak está fuera de combate, miltank es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para la líder de gimnasio Blanca!-anunció entonces el árbitro.

-¡Sí, estupendo, eso es, otro combate ganado, eres la mejor, Miltuca, nadie podrá vencerte!-exclamó la líder, regodeándose en ese mismo momento.

Por su parte Oro no dijo nada, mirando al suelo con gesto pensativo y recogiendo a spinarak de seguido. Se quedó en el sitio por unos instantes, sosteniéndose el tabique de la nariz con sus dedos y pensando en algo distante. Al verlo Blanca comentó.

-No ha estado mal para ser tu primer intento, estaré encantada de volver a luchar contra ti cuando tú quieras.

-Sí, claro que sí…

-Muy bien, chaíto, que te vaya bien.

Tras eso el chico se fue de allí a paso raudo, preocupando así a Cristal, la cual fue tras él hasta alcanzarlo en la calle. Se acercó a él un tanto insegura e inquirió.

-Oro, ya sé que era una posibilidad, pero… ¿estás bien?

Ante eso el chico suspiró sin darse la vuelta, murmurando de seguido.

-Sé lo que dije, Cristal, no voy a escurrir el bulto…

-Ah, bien, aunque… lo digo porque… me preocupo por ti, y yo…

Oro supo al instante a lo que se refería, sintiéndose en ese sentido un tanto culpable, aunque por otro lado tampoco podía evitar sentirse algo rabioso por el resultado. Sabía que era una posibilidad teniendo en cuenta los comentarios, pero por otro lado también comprendía por qué la chica lo decía. Finalmente, y tras armarse de valor, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a ella.

-Cristal, yo… lo he estado pensando mucho, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y aún a pesar de todo no he conseguido sacar una respuesta clara. Hasta ahora no había hecho nada más que ignorar el hecho en sí, sin darle mayor importancia, pero… tal y como yo lo veo…

-¿Sí?-inquirió ella, con gesto preocupado.

La mirada que le estaba echando, una mezcla de súplica y miedo a partes iguales, penetró en el chico, sintiendo cierta sensación vacía en su estómago, pero sabía que en ese momento no había ninguna otra cosa. Por el bien de los dos, debía dejarla ir, al menos por el momento. El chico suspiró y murmuró.

-Creo… creo que va a ser lo mejor para los dos darnos un tiempo, Cristal. Hasta ahora no he llegado a ofrecerte nada, lo único que he hecho ha sido gritarte y enfadarme contigo, y eso… para eso es mejor que yo me aparte, al menos por un tiempo. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Ante eso la chica no pudo evitar que los ojos la comenzaran a brillar y a escocer, sintiendo como algo la atoraba la garganta; de cierta forma se esperaba que la dijera algo así, pero sus peores miedos se habian confirmado, y ahora sentía cómo todo dejaba de tener sentido. Esta vez no era como aquellas otras veces, que lo dejaban de forma acalorada y luego volvían en un ambiente algo más calmado. Esta vez podía notar la seriedad en la cara del chico, y habian llegado a un punto de no retorno que hasta ella misma pudo notar. Por su parte la chica murmuró.

-Lo… lo entiendo, pero aun así me duele… me duele porque, para mí, sí que me habias llegado a ofrecer algo…

-¿El qué? ¿Discusiones, gritos, malestar? No, eso no es nada…

-¡Antes de eso! ¡Antes de todo eso! Yo siempre te he visto como mi caballero protector, puede que suene cursi y ñoño, pero es así y yo… yo…

-Oh, por favor, Cristal, no digas tonterías, yo no te he ofrecido nada a cambio de tu cariño…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí que lo hacias, puede que tú no lo veas así, pero para mí sí! Oro, tú sabes que yo siempre te he querido…

Ante eso el chico apartó la mirada, mascullando de seguido.

-Por favor, Cris, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…

-Contéstame algo ¿tú alguna vez has llegado a sentir algo por mí?

Fue en ese momento cuando Oro la devolvió la mirada, viendo entonces que la chica se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, esbozando un gesto de infinita tristeza que llegó a hacer mella en él de alguna forma u otra. Supo entonces que debía de responder, tardando un poco al principo pero finalmente susurrando.

-Sí.

Ante eso la chica no dijo nada más, tan solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que dos gruesos lagrimones caían al suelo, empapando la acera. Oro se quedó allí quieto y sin decir nada, mirando hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera verla llorar.

-Lo siento, Cris. Es lo mejor para los dos.

La aludida tardó en contestar, pero al final asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, imparables. Oro miró hacia abajo, al tiempo que comentaba.

-Tengo que ir al centro pokémon…

-Sí, sí, ve…

El chico se marchó rápidamente para ir a curar a sus pokémon y la chica se quedó allí, aunque al poco rato echó a correr hacia el norte, perdiéndose en la distancia. Oro, por su parte, andaba rápido para ocultar sus sentimientos, lográndolo al menos en parte. En el cielo varios jirones de nubes taparon el sol, proyectando alargadas sombras sobre la ciudad.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Pokémon! y cargaditos de feels de los buenos, para todos XD los fans de este shipping probablemente lo hayan pasado mal, a partir de aquí la relación entre Oro y Cristal pasará un momento crucial, y jugaré con la nueva situación para trabajar a ambos personajes tanto por separado como juntos en cuanto tenga la ocasión, para que así puedan ir puliendo su relación. La idea es que vuelvan a acabar juntos, pero evidentemente no va a ser un camino de rosas, ya que Oro también tiene que trabajar esa impulsividad suya.

Por otro lado tenemos a la viola... digo, el combate contra Blanca, la cual como habréis podido observar va de sobrada de la vida, como en los juegos. Y, evidentemente, le viol... digo, le derrota estrepitosamente, como a nosotros en los juegos. Seguramente habréis tenido flashbacks lejanos en el tiempo completamente justificados, y habréis acabado en una esquina zarandeándoos erráticamente, con los brazos en las piernas y mirada perdida. No pasa nada, está bien, yo también. Evidentemente siendo el primer combate es normal que el chico salga escaldado, ya que se necesita algo más que fuerza para vencer a Blanca. Le daré algo de tiempo a Oro para que entrene a tope, el siguiente capítulo probablemente sea algo más largo que éste y tenga más contenido, aunque aprovecharé para meter uno o dos interludios temporales para dar algo más de tiempo.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

 **Entrenamiento intensivo**

-Madre mía, pobre Cristal, ese idiota se ha pasado, la ha destrozado…

-Ya, chikorita, pero la cosa es que los dos lo han decidido, y hemos de respetarlo. Duele, sí, sobre todo por ella, que es quien peor lo está pasando, pero como tal está hablado…

-Lo sé, sentret, pero aún así… mirala, la pobre ha quedado agotada…

Y no era para menos, puesto que tras alejarse de la ciudad corrió hasta acabar en medio de la ruta 35, se sentó bajo un tilo y lloró sus penas hasta acabar agotada; sus pokémon, sintiendo su aflicción, salieron de sus poké balls para tratar de consolarla y estar con ella en esos duros momentos. Tanto chikorita como sentret estuvieron hablando largo y tendido sobre el asunto, aunque unown no dijo nada en todo momento, mirando fijamente a su criadora sin apenas moverse. En un momento dado chikorita decidió sacarlo a colación.

-¿Tú que opinas, unown?

El aludido no dijo nada, al menos al principio, aunque al final murmuró con voz mística y profunda.

-Puedo notar todo el dolor que está experimentando, y aunque es fuerte, ella no tiene dudas. Ciertamente es interesante, estoy descubriendo muchas cosas nuevas desde que salí de la cámara, pero en el caso de Cristal no hay dudas ni resentimiento. Se trata de Oro.

Ante esas palabras tanto sentret como chikorita se miraron con sendos gestos confusos, no muy seguros de lo que había querido decir. Por su parte unown no dijo nada más, volviendo a permanecer callado y mirando fijamente a la chica.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más de espera Cristal finalmente se despertó, viendo a sus pokémon a su lado.

-Oh, chicos, no hace falta que os preocupéis tanto por mí…

Aún así ellos se echaron sobre ella, tratando de confortarla, lo que conmovió de cierta forma a la chica.

El resto del día se pasó volando, atardeciendo rápidamente, al tiempo que una cerrada noche se echaba sobre la prefectura; desde donde estaba se podía ver el resplandor de ciudad Trigal en la distancia, junto a la alta figura de la torre Radio, la cual sobresalía sobre los tejados, dominando la ciudad. Cristal regresó rápidamente y se dirigió al centro pokémon, cenando por su cuenta, ya que después de todo tampoco vio a Oro cuando llegó.

No tardó mucho en irse a la cama, notándose un tanto cansada. En cuanto llegó a la habitación vio que Oro ya estaba acostado en una postura un tanto rara, sin embargo lo dejó estar, poniéndose el pijama y acostándose en la cama contigua. Tardó un poco en conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo, sumiendo a la habitación en un denso silencio.

En una silla cercana a los pies de su cama se encontraban los dos huevos en sus incubadoras, junto al cinto de sus poké ball; los siguientes minutos pasaron lentamente, sin ninguna incidencia, pero en un momento dado la tercera poké ball comenzó a agitarse hasta que finalmente se abrió sola, saliendo de esta unown.

El pokémon símbolo miró a Cristal dormitando en la cama derecha y luego se acercó a Oro en la cama contigua, mirándole fijamente sin ningun atisbo de nada en su único y gran ojo. El chico se movió levemente, dejando escapar un ligero ronquido, hasta que quedó boca arriba y con la boca abierta. Unown se acercó a él y, en un momento dado, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un toque en la frente con la parte superior de su fino cuerpo.

Por su parte el chico se encontraba sumido en un estado profundo de sueño que, de golpe y porrazo, se fue concretando; aunque en ese momento no se encontraba soñando con nada, por un instante pudo sentir como si flotara, para luego caer de espaldas a la inmensidad de la nada. Oro lo notó y dejó escapar un seco aspaviento hasta que finalmente aterrizó sobre una superficie lisa que se convirtió en una especie de tobogán, bajándole un poco más a las profundidades de su subconsciente.

-Espera ¿esto qué es? ¡Ay, madre, que me voy!-exclamó el chico mientras se deslizaba.

La sensación que le producía era similar a cuando se montaba en una montaña rusa, notando la boca del estómago en la garganta y sintiéndose mareado por momentos. Sin embargo en ese mismo instante llegó hasta el final, envuelto en una profunda blancura y en medio de la más incomensurable nada ilustrada.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto qué es? ¿Qué está pasando?-inquirió él, notando su voz retumbar a su alrededor, como si estuviera en medio de un enorme espacio diáfano.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sin oir nada más que sus secas y opacadas pisadas en un suelo que ni siquiera se veía con claridad; en un momento dado diferentes siluetas sin color ni forma comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor, conformando poco a poco una especie de lienzo que se iba haciendo visible con cada paso que daba. Un poco más adelante le pareció ver una pequeña figura que le era familiar flotando en el aire, se acercó un poco más hasta que finalmente lo vio.

-¿Unown?

El aludido se giró hacia un lado, mirando brevemente al chico, hasta que al final echó a flotar hacia delante, desapareciendo tras una esquina recién formada.

-¡Unown! ¡Espera, unown!

El chico echó a correr para intentar alcanzarlo, pero en cuanto dobló la esquina se quedó de piedra por lo que vio.

-Espera… ¿la escuela? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Comenzó entonces a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela de pueblo Primavera, los cuales estaban muy distintos a cómo los recordaba, como si fueran de un lugar y tiempo distantes. Se encontraban todos vacíos, envueltos en un extraño ambiente que apenas supo identificar. En cuanto giró la siguiente esquina se quedó helado por lo que vio. Y es que una Cristal de unos nueve o diez años se encontraba caminando hacia él, absorta en un libro y sosteniendo su mochila en el hombro izquierdo. Era algo más bajita, con cara más de niña, y sus características coletas eran más cortas y no tan pronunciadas. Oro no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Siempre has sido igual de mona…

Sin embargo ella no pareció oírle, como si no estuviera allí, continuando su paso lento pero firme y sin despegar la mirada del libro. En un momento dado, y apareciendo por detrás de Oro, varios chicos encararon a Cristal, rodeándola de golpe y quitándola el libro.

-¡Cristal, empollona!

-¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿El perfecto manual de cómo ser más popular?

-Siempre has sido muy rara, Cristal la rara, qué rara…

-¡Eh, ya basta, devolvédmelo!-exclamó ella, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el más alto lo alejó de ella.

-No queremos, rara.

-Sí, eres demasiado rara.

-Claro, después de todo es Cristal la rara.

La chica se mostraba dolida e impotente, tratando de recuperar su libro, pero no la dejaban, incluso la apartaban empujándola de la cara. Por su parte Oro notó como una furia incipiente se apoderaba de él, pero entonces una voz tras de él exclamó.

-¡Eh, vosotros!

El chico se dio la vuelta y volvió a quedarse de piedra. Y es que delante de él se encontraba una versión suya más joven, también de unos nueve o diez años. Era algo alto para su edad, de hecho él siempre lo había sido, vestía con el austero uniforme de la escuela y tenía un par de tiritas en la cara, una en la frente y otra en la barbilla, ya que de pequeño tenía una tendencia a hacerse heridas de todo tipo, ya fuera cayéndose, golpeándose e incluso pegándose con otros niños. Esa tendencia fue disminuyendo con el tiempo, pero de pequeño era particularmente peleón.

-¿Tú otra vez, Oro? ¿Acaso te tengo que dar otra paliza?-inquirió el que tenía el libro consigo.

-Devuélveselo, ahora-ordenó el Oro joven, ignorándole.

El chico más alto de todos miró a los demás, riéndose tontamente y murmurando de seguido.

-Debes de ser bastante valiente… o sólo un insensato ¿en serio quieres recibir sólo por defender a la rara?

-No es por nada, pero te recuerdo que esa rara es mi novia, y como la vuelvas a llamar así, te arrepentirás.

-Ya, claro, debe ser por eso, los raros se juntan con otros raros, ahora tiene sentido.

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir…

-Qué miedo me das…

Para entonces la pelea era inminente, Cristal trató de mediar, pero los bravucones la ignoraron y fueron a por él; el Oro joven se defendió con uñas y dientes, pero tres contra uno no era precisamente una lucha justa, llegando a sobrepasarle rápidamente y dándole una breve pero intensa tunda. En cuanto se quedaron a gusto los tres bravucones le dejaron ahí, Cristal se acercó a él preocupada viendo que le habían hecho una pequeña herida en la frente.

-Otra vez… te he dicho mil veces que no te metas en líos…

-¿Y quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como se meten contigo? Venga ya…

La chica sacó un pañuelo y limpió con él su herida, aguantando el tipo duramente.

-Tonto…

-No es para tanto…

Los dos se miraron brevemente durante unos segundos hasta que ella sonrió, susurrando de seguido.

-Gracias…

-Para eso estoy ¿no?

Ambos compartieron entre ellos una sonrisa, llegando a darse un suave y tierno beso; al segundo siguiente la escena se deshizo como si la hubiera arrastrado el viento, al tiempo que el escenario volvía a cambiar. El Oro mayor siguió caminando en dirección a ninguna parte, aunque en un momento dado volvió a ver la fina figura de unown revoloteando cerca de allí, yendo tras él rápidamente.

-¡Unown, espera, no vuelvas a desaparecer!

Sin embargo su llamado no sirvió de nada, puesto que de golpe y porrazo el místico pokémon se esfumó como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire, al tiempo que el escenario volvía a cambiar. Las calles del centro urbano de pueblo Primavera tomaron entonces forma, al tiempo que un tremendo aguacero hacía acto de presencia, aunque él no se mojó en ningún momento, como si no estuviera ahí. Un rayo coronó las grises y encapotadas nubes del cielo, y al segundo siguiente Cristal reapareció de una esquina cercana, tratando de cubrirse como podía, usando su mochila para ello, aunque estaba totalmente empapada. El uniforme de la escuela evidenciaba que venía de allí, aunque iba tan absorta tratando de no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba que no vio un enorme charco justo delante de ella; en cuanto puso un pie en él resbaló por efecto del agua, estando a punto de caerse de espaldas, pero en ese momento el Oro más joven reapareció detrás de ella igual de empapado, consiguiendo sostenerla a tiempo.

-¡Cuidado! ¿Estás bien? El agua resbala.

-¡Oro! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Te vi al salir, menos mal que fui tras de ti! ¿Qué pretendias conseguir saliendo afuera con este diluvio, pillar un resfriado?

-¡Tenía prisa!

-Sí, claro… vamos, venga.

Nada más decirlo el chico la cogió de la mano y ella se dejó llevar por él, el Oro llamó optó por seguirles. En un momento dado pasaron al lado de un pequeño parque, el cual tenía un bastante grueso árbol en medio, con un hueco lo suficientemente ancho en su tronco.

-¡Mira, allí, esperemos a que escampe!-indicó el Oro joven.

Los dos se metieron en el interior del hueco y trataron de secarse aunque sólo fuera un poco.

-Desde luego, tienes ideas de bombero…-murmuró el chico en un momento dado, escurriéndose la camisa.

-Pues anda que tú, estás en las mismas, no haber salido a por mí-hizo lo propio ella, sacudiéndose el pelo y escurriéndose un poco sus cortas coletas.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho te habrías pegado la costalada padre.

-Ya, pero…

-Ni peros ni peras, no iba a permitir que te hicieras daño, o algo peor…

Por un momento los dos se quedaron callados, observando la lluvia caer desde donde estaban, aunque en un momento dado Cristal comentó.

-Te preocupas demasiado por mi… te dejas zurrar por esos imbéciles y ahora esto. No es necesario que te sacrifiques tanto…

-¿Bromeas? ¿Es que acaso ya no te acuerdas? Te dije en su día que siempre te protegería ¿no? Y luego soy yo el que se olvida de las cosas…

Ante eso la chica no dijo nada, tan solo esbozó una sincera sonrisa al tiempo que cogía al chico de la mano y se acurrucaba a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho. Por su parte él la imitó, mientras observaban llover.

El Oro mayor les observó desde donde estaba, sin poder evitar pensar en el hecho en sí. Estaba claro que estaba volviendo a revivir sus recuerdos, pero desde otro punto de vista, y el ver a su antiguo yo más joven estando tan bien con Cristal hizo que le asaltaran las dudas. ¿En qué momento todo cambió? ¿Cuándo fue todo distinto entre los dos? ¿Había cambiado realmente? ¿O era algo más?

Como si la propia situación quisiera contestarle, todo comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, el parque desapareció, siendo el Oro y la Cristal jóvenes los últimos en disolverse en el aire. Acto seguido las formas regresaron, recomponiendo una nueva escena. Unown reapareció brevemente y Oro le siguió, sin molestarse en llamarle y comprendiendo un poco mejor su presencia en ese lugar.

Esta vez el escenario cambió, apareciendo en las exuberantes y planas campiñas de la ruta 29, el día estaba despejado y en la lejanía se erguía majestuosa la imponente figura del monte Plateado, con su sempiterna cumbre nevada. Cerca de allí vio tanto al Oro como a la Cristal joven de acampada, algo que antes solían hacer a menudo, pero que luego fue decreciendo con el tiempo.

-Se está muy bien aquí, fue buena idea venir de acampada-comentó la chica en un momento dado.

-Ya ves, si es que lo que no se me ocurra a mí…-murmuró el Oro joven, con complaciencia.

-Oye, no tengas tanta cara, que parte de la idea fue cosa mía, y porque te lo comenté de pasada.

-Si no te digo que no, pero el que ha tenido la iniciativa ha sido un servidor, por lo que en ese sentido algo debe de contar ¿no?

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio en el cual ella le miró con gesto inquisitivo, al tiempo que él esbozaba una sonrisita graciosa.

-Qué cara que tienes…

-Oh, vamos, sé que te gusta…

Ante eso la chica rodó los ojos, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres de lo que no hay…

-Por supuesto.

Finalmente los dos terminaron riéndose tontamente, compartiendo entre los dos un profundo beso mientras disfrutaban del momento. El Oro mayor los observó con un gesto difícil de discernir, no muy seguro de qué pensar sobre todo lo que había visto. Realmente algo había cambiado, pero no sabía bien qué era, y ahora se sentía como si fuera demasiado tarde como para averiguarlo. Después de todo ya habian roto, y no se podía hacer nada por remediarlo. O quizás sí.

En ese momento unown reapareció y se puso a su lado, observando con él la escena. Oro le observó con gesto inquisitivo, murmurando de seguido.

-No sabes tú ni nada…

El pokémon símbolo le miró fijamente con su gran y único ojo, diciéndoselo todo en nada, incluso le dio la sensación de que se lo había dicho él mismo.

-Ya lo sé, ya… supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta y todo eso…

Ante eso unown cabeceó ligeramente, como si hubiera asentido. Acto seguido se elevó hacia arriba, perdiéndose en la lejanía, al tiempo que todo se volvía negro y Oro sentía como si tiraran de él hacia arriba.

Inmediatamente después abrió los ojos y se reincorporó de golpe en la cama; la habitación estaba a oscuras, distinguiendo vagamente las apagadas figuras de los muebles, y no había ni rastro de unown. Oro consultó el reloj de su pokégear, viendo que ya eran las tres de la madrugada. El chico soltó un respingo, sintiéndose desvelado, pero entonces miró hacia la cama donde estaba Cristal, observándola dormitar tranquilamente. Fue entonces cuando esos viejos recuerdos olvidados volvieron a su memoria, haciéndole pensar más que nunca. Soltó un dejado suspiro y se tumbó de nuevo, mirando hacia el techo y dejando pasar el tiempo, mientras reflexionaba por su cuenta hasta dormirse de nuevo. El cinto de Cristal se sacudió levemente, sin volverse a mover.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Oro se sometió a un entrenamiento intensivo para fortalecer a sus pokémon y poder superar de esa forma a Blanca y su poderoso miltank; la derrota del otro día no le amilanó, ni mucho menos, demostrando que en ese sentido había mejorado como entrenador. Incluso la propia Cristal se lo comentó.

-Vaya, Oro, me sorprendes, realmente te lo has tomado en serio…

-Sí, bueno, de algo tenía que servir ¿no?

Ante eso la chica esbozó una triste sonrisa, a lo que él no dijo nada, enfocándose en su cometido. Al día siguiente tras la ruptura, los dos decidieron quedarse en buenos términos, prefiriendo mantener una cordial amistad, pero sin la cercanía y confianza de una relación tan íntima y estrecha. Eso suponía que, de cierto modo, las muestras de afecto como besos o caricias dejaran de estar presentes entre los dos, algo que en cierto modo condicionaba a ambos, puesto que estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de trato desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Por otro lado Cristal siguió enfocada en sus tareas de criadora, cuidando de ambos huevos y de sus demás pokémon, preparando nuevas recetas, haciendo ejercicio con ellos y acicalándoles cuando más lo necesitaban. En poco tiempo había perfeccionado bastante sus habilidades, viéndose bastante experimentada en ese aspecto, aunque por parte de Oro aún no terminaba de comprender del todo el objetivo y los métodos de la crianza pokémon, cosa que la comentó una vez.

-No termino de comprender del todo el cometido de la crianza pokémon, o sea… ¿cuidas de los pokémon y ya está? ¿Sin entrenarlos ni nada?

-No se trata de entrenarlos como tal, el objetivo no es ser más fuerte, es estar sano y lustroso para que puedan llevar una vida saludable.

-Pues tampoco hay tanta diferencia, quiero decir, cuando entrenan también se mueven y hacen ejercicio, cuando tienen hambre les doy de comer, para luego quemarlo todo durante el entrenamiento…

-Sí, pero porque tú eres un entrenador.

-Pero es que apenas difiere, no entiendo en qué nos diferenciamos realmente…

-Entiendo que no lo termines de comprender, pero también tienes que entender que es lo que hago, y me gusta…

-No digo lo contrario, sólo digo que no lo entiendo como tal…

Prefirieron dejarlo estar para evitar discusiones mayores, ya que después de todo habían decidido quedar de buenas, y a ninguno de los dos le apetecía volver a discutir, y mucho menos por nimiedades.

Por otro lado el entrenamiento se centró en las afueras de la ciudad, a lo largo y ancho de la ruta 35, y sobre todo en el parque nacional, un enorme parque situado al norte de la ciudad y pasada la anterior ruta. Ocupaba una buena extensión de terreno, doscientas sesenta y cuatro hectáreas para ser exactos, era un parque muy concurrido, con un diseño circular bastante extenso y rematado con una gran fuente en el centro del mismo. Fue además el lugar que albergó la Expo '70, una exposición universal centrada en dar a conocer Japón y su entorno al resto del mundo. Además también destacaba por tener varias especies de pokémon viviendo en él, la gran mayoría de tipo bicho, de hecho el parque era también conocido por organizar cada martes, jueves y sábado un concurso de captura de bichos que atraía la atención de numerosos cazabichos y otros entusiastas de este particular tipo.

Un día, entrenando en los alrededores de la ruta 35 y el parque, conoció a una persona de lo más singular; tras algunas batallas contra entrenadores variados, un chico de más o menos su edad y vestido muy elegantemente exclamó.

-¡Ey, tú, observa como uso las poké ball!

Tras su abrupta presentación se puso a hacer malabares con ellas; eran cuatro y su destreza era bastante buena, no se le cayó ninguna en ningún momento. Pero entonces, justo después del espectáculo, las lanzó y salieron de ellas cuatro voltorb.

-Ya que eres tan bueno, aparentemente, lucha contra mis voltorb-le sugirió entonces.

-Me parece bien.

Tras una lucha extensa, donde los voltorb le pusieron en algún que otro aprieto, Oro salió victorioso, anotándose un tanto más en lo que llevaba de día.

-¡Guau, vaya sacudida!-exclamó el chico, bastante asombrado.

-Gracias, ha estado bien-dijo el entrenador recogiendo a sus pokémon.

Fue a irse para descansar un rato cuando el chico le detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¡Eres muy fuerte, tu habilidad no tiene parangón! ¡Me llamo Rafa, pero puedes llamarme Rafi!-se presentó.

-Ah, encantado, yo soy Oro-hizo lo propio él, dándole la mano.

-Así que Oro… mira, tío, si te soy sincero, creo que éste va a ser el principio de una gran amistad-anunció Rafi con mucha seguridad.

-¿Ah, sí?-murmuró éste, algo extrañado.

-¡Sí, y no sólo eso, sino que creo que vas a llegar muy lejos, y yo estaré allí para verlo! ¡En serio, tío, me has dado muy buenas vibraciones y siento que hemos conectado, que vamos a ser los mejores colegas!-exclamó éste, lanzando sus poké ball hacia arriba y volviéndolas a atrapar.

Oro no pudo evitar sonreir y reírse por lo bajo, con gesto divertido; normalmente no solía tratar así sin más con gente que poco o nada conocía, pero con Rafi fue diferente, puesto que le hizo bastante gracia de por si. Vestía con una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, una pajarita roja y unos pantalones a juego, al igual de la capa que portaba; llevaba una cinta del mismo color atada en la frente y le tapaba un poco su pelo rubio, que lo tenía en pincho. Calzaba unos zapatos blancos.

Desde el primer momento Rafi se mostró como un apasionado de los combates y gran admirador de todo aquel buen combatiente que se preciase, y eso lo demostró enseguida acompañando a Oro en sus entrenamientos, animando y apoyando al chico desde el principio. Él mismo había comprobado en sus propias carnes la destreza de Oro, y lo podía corroborar como tal, demostrándolo con jaleos y palabras de ánimo para el chico, el cual no importaba tener algún que otro admirador de vez en cuando.

El resto del día lo pasaron en el parque nacional y sus inmediaciones, tanto en la ruta 35 como en la 36, en la cual había un gran bullicio de gente y coches que no podían pasar ni hacia el norte ni hacia el sur, ya que había algún tipo de obstáculo obstruyendo el estrecho paso boscoso. Muchos coches se daban la vuelta, provocando un atasco del copón, y los viandantes se agolpaban en las cercanías, llevados por la curiosidad. Ellos mismos también se acercaron a mirar, viendo que se trataba de una especie de árbol que crecía justo en medio de la carretera.

-¿Qué ocurre, qué es todo este revuelo?-preguntó Cristal a uno de los que allí se encontraban.

-Al parecer desde esta mañana ha aparecido ese extraño árbol en medio de la única carretera que lleva hacia el norte, y no hay manera humana de pasar.

-¿En serio? es un simple árbol, simplemente que lo quiten del medio y ya está-murmuró Oro, chocado.

-El caso es que lo han estado intentando, pero parece ser que se resiste.

-¿Que se resiste? ¿Pero cómo se va a resistir? Es un árbol…

-Ya, eso se pensaba también, pero parece ser que es algo más, ya que se mueve cuando le tocan, e incluso golpea cuando se le intenta mover o apartar. Esta mañana vinieron los bomberos para intentar talarlo y el supuesto árbol les atacó moviendo las ramas como si fueran sacos de puching ball, asustándoles bastante. Algunos entrenadores han tratado de tumbarlo usando sus pokémon, pero el supuesto árbol se ha defendido de todos ellos repartiendo unos mamporros tremendos. Incluso los que intentan pasar a su lado andando reciben golpes. Por seguridad se ha cortado el tráfico y la policía ha echado un cerco a su alrededor par evitar que nadie más salga herido mientras se barajan opciones.

-Qué extraño…

-Sí, pero bueno, ahora está vigilado para que nadie lo toque, si queréis pasar vais a tener que esperar.

-Pues vaya…

No entraba dentro de sus planes moverse de donde estaban, por lo que no le dieron mayor importancia, al menos por el momento, regresando por donde vinieron.

El entrenamiento de Oro prosiguió durante los siguientes días, consistiendo básicamente en combates todos contra todos, simple pero efectivo, ya que de esta forma cada pokémon lograba cubrir las debilidades pertinentes, ajustándose a los combates, aunque de vez en cuando también competían contra otros entrenadores con los que se iban encontrando. De un tiempo a esa parte el chico comenzó a hacerse un tanto popular, siendo conocido como el púgil del parque nacional, ya que siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar y no decía no a ningún reto que se preciara.

-Caramba, Oro, a este paso te va a conocer toda ciudad Trigal…-le comentó la propia Cristal.

-Por mí de acuerdo, cuanto más combata más fuerte me haré.

-Ya, pero ¿será suficiente como para derrotar a Blanca?

Ante eso el chico se quedó callado, pensando en una respuesta. En un principio quiso soltar un seco y directo sí, sin embargo se detuvo a tiempo, recordando el primer combate contra ella. Aun a pesar de su fuerza había sido imposible sobrepasarla, su miltank era demasiado poderoso, y, por mucho que le repateara admitirlo, estaba claro que la fuerza bruta no iba a bastar. Iba a necesitar algún tipo de estrategia si quería derrotarla.

-Pues no lo sé… pero bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo cuando llegue el momento-murmuró Oro, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Durante ese día la rutina permaneció inalterable hasta esa misma tarde, cuando, de casualidad, Oro vio que el huevo del profesor Elm se encontraba sacudiéndose con fuerza dentro de su incubadora. La chica no se percató de ello puesto que se encontraba leyendo unos panfletos sobre la crianza pokémon.

-¡Ah! ¡Cristal, al huevo le pasa algo!-exclamó el chico, ya que le asustó al no saber qué le ocurría.

Cristal se dio la vuelta y, nada más verlo, exclamó.

-¡Está a punto de eclosionar! ¡Rápido!

Actuó enseguida, sacando el huevo de la incubadora y poniéndolo en su regazo mientras le iba comprobando la temperatura pasando la mano.

-Normal, está caliente, pero era de esperar, estará en torno a los quince o dieciséis grados.

Tras eso acercó un oído a la superficie y estuvo escuchando atentamente, mientras consultaba el reloj de su pokégear.

-Cinco golpes por segundo...

Acto seguido sacó un estetoscopio de su mochila y estuvo escuchando más en profundidad; Oro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella le chistó. Tras unos pocos minutos comprobándolo, se quitó el aparato y anunció.

-Perfecto, no hay ningún problema, eclosiona dentro de dos minutos.

Y tras esos dos minutos, como bien dijo ella, el huevo hizo eclosión; su superficie se rasgó de arriba abajo, rompiéndose acto seguido y surgiendo del cascarón un pokémon que no habían visto en su vida. Parte de su cuerpo era idéntico a la zona inferior del huevo, tenia dos pequeñas extremidades y una cabeza puntiaguda de lo más curiosa. Nada más abrir los ojos miró fijamente a Cristal, con gesto inquisitivo.

-¿Qué es eso?-musitó Oro sacando la pokédex, mientras Cristal miraba al pokémon fijamente.

-Togepi, el pokémon bolaclavos; su cascarón parece estar lleno de alegría, se dice que trae buena suerte si es tratado con cariño. Un proverbio dice que quien despierte a un togepi de su sueño, alcanzará la felicidad.

-Así que un togepi…-repitió Oro, asimilando la información.

El pokémon miró a Cristal, que no le quitaba ojo de encima, y se pegó a ella, abrazándola con cariño. Por su parte el chico se encontraba un tanto impresionado, ya que con sólo esas medidas tan simples había conseguido adivinar el tiempo que le faltaba al huevo para eclosionar. Incluso gracias a eso, llegó a comprender un poco mejor la crianza pokémon, aunque no del todo como tal. La chica esbozó una alegre sonrisa y togepi la imitó, haciéndola arrumacos en el proceso.

-Hola pequeñín…-murmuró ella, abrazandole suavemente.

Togepi se hizo una bolita en su regazo, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose comodo mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo.

-Voy a llamar al profesor para avisarle-murmuró ella, haciendo mano de su pokégear colgado al cuello.

No tardó mucho en cogerlo, respondiendo enseguida.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, profesor, soy Cristal, le llamo para decirle que el huevo ya ha eclosionado-anunció ella.

-¿¡De veras?! ¡Eso es fantástico, Cristal! ¿Podrías venir a enseñármelo, por favor?

-Ah, esto… ¿tiene que ser ahora?

-Sí, cuanto antes mejor, como bien ya sabrás las primeras veinticuatro horas son vitales para el recién nacido, además, me gustaría hacerle un chequeo y una serie de pruebas rápidas.

-Oh, bueno, está bien, en ese caso voy para allá, trataré de llegar lo antes posible.

-Estupendo, Cristal, te espero entonces.

-¿Te vas?-inquirió Oro en cuanto la chica colgó.

-Sí, parece que no me queda otra, el profesor me ha pedido que se lo lleve para hacerle unas pruebas…

-Bof, pero eso va a ser un coñazo, la ruta sigue bloqueada por ese extraño árbol del otro día, vas a tener que dar un rodeo criminal-observó él.

-Sí, lo sé, pero bueno, tengo la bici que nos regaló el encargado de la tienda, con ella podré moverme más deprisa.

-Oh, sí, buena idea…

-Intentaré volver lo antes posible, ya te llamaré si eso. ¿Cuándo piensas retar a Blanca de nuevo?

-Oh, pues no lo sé, supongo que cuando me sienta preparado… ¿por qué lo dices?

-No, es por saber si me daba tiempo a volver y verte combatir, pero no te preocupes, rétala cuando quieras.

-No, a ver, no pasa nada, no tengo prisa, es decir… no me importa esperar.

Eso dejó un tanto chocada a Cristal, la cual le miró fijamente por unos segundos.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, para nada, es decir, la pienso retar igualmente, así que…

-Oh… bueno, vale, no hace falta, pero si tú quieres…

-No, no…

Llegó un momento en el que ninguno de los dos no supo muy bien qué decir, quedándose ambos callados y sintiéndose un poco incómodos al respecto. Cristal no se esperaba que la fuera a esperar, cosa que en cierto modo la chocaba, sin embargo al chico no le parecía importar realmente, cosa que la agradó comprobar, pero molestó al mismo tiempo. Y no era para menos, puesto que desde siempre Oro había destacado por ser bastante impaciente, rara vez él la había esperado a ella y viceversa, y en ese sentido se sintió un tanto molesta de que el chico mostrara signos de querer cambiar justamente cuando ya no estaban saliendo.

Aún así lo dejó estar y él la acompañó hasta el centro pokémon para recoger sus cosas. Una vez que tuvo todo listo para irse sacó su bici y la desplegó, subiéndose a ella y dirigiéndose a él antes de marcharse.

-Bueno, pues… me voy para allá.

-Vale…

-No tienes por qué molestarte realmente, pero bueno, como quieras…

-Tranquila, aquí te espero-murmuró entonces.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, diciéndose todo en nada. En otras circunstancias se despedirían con un beso y un hasta luego, pero ahora todo era distinto. La chica no podía evitar sentir el impulso de inclinarse sobre él y besarle, pero aún así se contuvo, ya que no procedía, esta vez no. Por su parte Oro miró hacia otro lado, con gesto distante, aunque mirándola por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando.

-Está bien. Te llamo cuando llegue.

-Vale. Adiós.

-Adiós…

Finalmente, y tras una última mirada, la chica comenzó a pedalear y se dirigió hacia el sur calle abajo. El chico la observó irse hasta que la perdió en la distancia y entre el tráfico. Dejó escapar un sentido suspiro y, tras eso, decidió volver a entrenar. Mientras tanto, ciudad Trigal iba a su ritmo.

* * *

Aunque yendo andando normalmente se tardaría en orden de unos cinco o seis días, dependiendo sobre todo del ritmo que se llevara, la bici la ayudó a paliar bastante tiempo, atravesando el Encinar durante el resto del día sin salirse del camino y recalando rápidamente en pueblo Azalea, donde pasó la noche.

Continuó al día siguiente, adentrándose en la cueva Unión; con la bici fue algo más sencillo y rápido atravesarla, aunque también conllevó alguna que otra dificultad, sobre todo a la hora de subir riscos y simas más o menos pronunciadas, tienendo que bajarse de ella en más de una ocasión y plegándola para poder avanzar.

Le llevó casi todo el día cruzar la cueva de cabo a rabo, saliendo de ella justo cuando atardecía y decidiendo parar en el centro pokémon cercano a la salida norte, pasando la noche allí y sumando de esta forma dos días al viaje.

A la mañana siguiente retomó el buen ritmo que llevaba y, aprovechando el terreno llano de la ruta 32, la atravesó rápidamente pedaleando con fuerza y siguiendo los caminos peatonales. Lo que normalmente llevaría un día entero, incluso caminando a paso ligero, logró paliarlo en poco menos de medio día, llegando a ciudad Malva en torno a la hora de comer. Estuvo tentada a hacer un alto rápido y comer algo, pero al final se lo pensó mejor y decidió aprovechar el tiempo para continuar con el viaje.

Las rutas 30 y 31 fueron aún más rápidas, puesto que por suerte trazaban una ligera pendiente hacia abajo que la permitió ir algo más rápido, saltando sobre desniveles en el terreno y atajando sin necesidad de tener que seguir el sendero principal, llegando a ciudad Cerezo justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse el sol. Como ya no la faltaba casi nada para llegar, decidió hacer un último esfuerzo y palió el resto de kilómetros que la quedaban hasta llegar a su destino ya de noche y con una luna creciente coronando el firmamento.

Pueblo Primavera seguía como siempre, tan calmado e inalterado como de costumbre; sus calles lucían desiertas y la chica podía notar como si tuviera un agujero negro en el estomago, prefiriendo dejar el visitar al profesor para el día siguiente y dirigiéndose a su cada directamente.

Una vez allí decidió llamar a Oro haciendo mano de su pokégear mientras pasaba por el núcleo urbano, cogiendolo enseguida.

-Ah, hola Cristal ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Ya estoy aquí…

-¿¡Ya?! Caramba, qué rápida has sido ¿cúanto ha pasado? ¿Tres días?

-Sí, tres días justos, me he dado buena prisa.

-Jodó, pero si yo tardé por lo menos unos cinco días en atravesar toda la península de cabo a rabo… uauh, esa bici es el bien.

-Desde luego que sí…

Quiso decir algo más, sin embargo algo pegado en una farola cercana la llamó la atención; se fijó un poco más, viendo entonces que se trataba del retrato de una chica que no había visto nunca, con el letrero de desaparecida puesto encima con caracteres en katakana bastante grandes.

-Espera ¿desaparecida?-pensó la chica en voz alta, parando un momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Desaparecida? ¿Quién?-inquirió Oro, extrañado por esa repentina palabra.

-Parece ser que alguien ha desaparecido en el pueblo…

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien desapareciendo en un pueblo como ese, donde nunca pasa nada interesante? Menuda novedad…-murmuró el chico.

-Al parecer lo hizo hace cosa de unos cuatro o cinco días, dejando una nota, su familia la está buscando. Qué raro…

-Sí, raro ya es, eso desde luego-afirmó el chico.

-En fin, espero que la encuentren pronto…

-Pues sí… ¿vas a ver al profesor ahora?

-Bof, no, lo dejaré para mañana, estoy muerta y tengo un hambre espantosa, no he comido nada desde esta mañana.

-Oh, bueno, está bien, saluda al profesor de mi parte.

-Vale.

Se despidieron rápidamente y, tras unos minutos más pedaleando por las calles, llegó finalmente a su casa. Metió la bici en el patio delantero, dejándola junto a la puerta y sacando sus llaves de la mochila.

-¡Estoy en casa!-anunció ella en el recibidor, mientras se descalzaba.

-¿Cristal? ¿Eres tú?-inquirió la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién voy a ser si no?

Unos rápidos pasos precedieron a la mujer, la cual se parecía bastante a su hija, sobre todo en cuanto a rasgos faciales se refería, aunque con el pelo más liso y largo. Nada más verla fue a abrazarla, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Cariño, qué sorpresa, no sabía que venías! ¿Cómo es que es has vuelto? ¿No estabas en ciudad Trigal?

-Sí, pero el huevo que me dio el profesor eclosionó y me pidió que se lo trajera.

-Oh, sí, cuéntamelo todo…

-Sí, pero ¿podriamos ir a comer algo? Me muero de hambre desde esta mañana…

Madre e hija estuvieron hablando mientras cenaban, poniéndose al día la una a la otra y compartiendo un agradable momento entre las dos. Sin embargo, en un momento dado, la mujer inquirió.

-¿Y qué tal está Oro, has vuelto a hablar con él?

Nada más oír su nombre la chica se quedó quieta, dejando de comer y esbozando una triste mirada; su madre notó al instante su cambio de humor e inquirió preocupada.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa, cielo, a qué viene esa cara?

Ante eso la chica suspiró y la explicó lo que había pasado con cierto tono melancólico; una vez enterada su madre se apresuró a opinar al respecto.

-Ay, mi pobre niña, anonadada me dejas, pero con todo lo que os queríais desde niños…

-Ya, mamá, lo sé, y sabes muy bien que yo siempre le he querido, pero… últimamente estaba muy distante, peleábamos con mayor frecuencia, y después de lo que pasó en ciudad Malva… no sé, en parte me esperaba algo así, pero por otro lado me duele…-masculló ella, con tono lloroso.

Finalmente no pudo más y dejó escapar todo lo que había estado reprimiendo últimamente; su madre la abrazó con cariño, dejando que su hija llorara sobre su hombro mientras trataba de consolarla. Tras unos cortos pero intensos minutos la chica consiguió calmarse, lo que aprovechó su madre para animarla.

-Mira, puede que ahora mismo Oro no tenga del todo claro sus sentimientos, pero estoy segura de que podréis arreglarlo. Él siempre te ha querido, y dudo mucho que eso haya cambiado así sin más y tan de repente. Dale tiempo, seguro que al final se lo piensa mejor. Y quién sabe, quizás sea incluso capaz de mejorar.

Ante eso Cristal sonrió, murmurando de seguido.

-Gracias, mamá…

-Oh, no es nada, cielo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Tras esa fructífera charla Cristal se retiró a dormir, ya que estaba bastante cansada, cayendo dormida en cuanto tocó la cama.

A la mañana siguiente desayunó con rapidez y se dirigió al laboratorio del profesor, entrando apresuradamente con togepi en brazos.

-¡Profesor, he vuelto!

Sin embargo nada más entrar se chocó de bruces contra alguien, en cuanto se reubicó se encontró tirada en el suelo, junto con el profesor.

-¡Cristal, ten más cuidado!-exclamó Elm con las gafas torcidas y un buen montón de papeles caídos a su alrededor.

-Aplíquese el cuento también, profesor…

Sin embargo Elm no la llegó a escuchar, puesto que se había quedado alucinado mirando a togepi, el cual había caído de pie y sin un rasguño, mirándole atentamente.

-Cristal… ¿ése es el pokémon?-inquirió levantándose y cogiéndolo en brazos para verlo mejor.

-Sí, ése es… un togepi.

-Oh, así que un togepi, es la primera vez que veo uno… vamos a echarte un vistazo.

Acto seguido el profesor se puso a trabajar y lo estuvo estudiando, haciéndole un chequeo completo junto con varias pruebas neurocognitivas para evaluar su estado. La chica le observó hacer con curiosidad, quedándose bastante asombrada por su buen hacer y su profunda concentración a la hora de investigar.

Una vez que tuvo los resultados de las pruebas se quedó particularmente asombrado, haciéndoselo saber a la chica.

-¡Esto es asombroso, Cristal, este togepi me ha aclarado muchísimas dudas! Está bastante sano y no le falta de nada, se nota que le has cuidado a conciencia…

-Por supuesto, sigue una dieta sana que comparte con los demás y le mimo con mucho cariño… ¿a que sí, togepi?-inquirió ella.

El aludido asintió alegremente, alzando sus pequeñas patitas hacia ella en un gesto claro, a lo que la chica respondió cogiéndole en brazos, lo que contentó sobremanera al pequeño pokémon. Elm les observó particularmente interesado.

-Vaya, realmente tienes madera para esto, Cristal, no me lo esperaba para nada.

-Oh, no ha sido nada realmente, tan solo he hecho lo que usted me pidió.

-Sí, pero puedo sentir que realmente tienes talento, y no sólo eso, se nota que cuidas de los pokémon con un amor y cariño dignos de admiración…

-Oh, déjelo ya, profesor, no tiene tanta importancia…-murmuró la chica, algo colorada.

-Bueno, bueno… Aún así gracias a ti estoy más cerca de descubrir los entresijos del desarrollo de los pokémon durante las etapas tempranas de su vida, con toda seguridad.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, en serio…-murmuró ella, quitando importancia.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Ya puedo organizar la próxima conferencia! Mira, quiero que tengas esto… eh… ¿dónde lo he puesto?-murmuró el profesor rebuscando por su mesa.

Tras unos largos segundos de búsqueda ininterrumpida, comprobando cajones y levantando montañas de papeles, sacó una piedra blanca y pulida de uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

-Ah, mira, si la tenía yo…

Cristal reprimió como pudo un agudo suspiro, aunque sin poder evitar reírse un poco por lo bajini. Sin duda alguna ese era el bueno del profesor, tan torpe y olvidadizo como siempre.

-Es una piedraeterna, si usas esta piedra con un pokémon que aún no ha evolucionado impedirás que lo haga-explicó mientras se la entregaba.

-Oh, muchas gracias, profesor.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, sin embargo en ese justo momento regresó a la memoria de la chica el cartel de esa otra chica desaparecida, por lo que le preguntó al respecto.

-Ah, por cierto ¿quién es esa chica que ha desaparecido, profesor?

-Ah, sí, habrás visto los carteles… se trata de una chica que se había mudado recientemente desde Sinnoh hasta aquí, yo la di un chikorita y ese mismo día desapareció de golpe, despidiéndose de sus padres con una nota, explicando que se había ido para participar en la conferencia Plateada. Se llama Lira.

-Oh, ya veo…

-La puse sobre vuestros pasos para que os conocierais, igual está de camino a ciudad Trigal, si la ves llámame enseguida para informar a sus padres ¿vale? están muy preocupados.

-Sí, normal, así lo haré.

Finalmente se despidió de él y, antes de ponerse en marcha de vuelta hacia ciudad Trigal, volvió a su casa para hacer lo propio con su madre, la cual la había preparado algo para llevar.

-Toma, te he hecho un poco de udon para el camino.

-Oh, gracias mamá, no tenías por qué haberte molestado…

-No es molestia, simplemente no viajes en ayunas, eso no es bueno.

Una vez que estuvo lista se subió a su bici y comenzó a pedalear. La esperaba un buen trecho de viaje, y debía llegar lo antes posible para ver el combate de Oro contra Blanca. Eso por descontado.

* * *

Mientras Oro esperaba a que Cristal regresara entrenaba sin parar; por el momento no había planeado ninguna estrategia, básicamente porque no se le ocurría nada. Aún a pesar de que sus pokémon se estaban fortaleciendo bastante, con los que tenía hasta el momento no eran los más indicados para contrarrestar la ofensiva que suponía un ataque como desenrollar, siendo además la gran mayoría de ellos débiles ante tan fuerte ataque. El único con el que veía alguna posibilidad era spinarak, y aun así no pudo contra miltank durante el primer combate, derrotándole rápidamente. Aun así eso no dejó que le desanimara, enfocándose aún más en el entrenamiento para hacerse aún más fuerte.

Un día, estando en el parque nacional entrenando y con Rafi animándolo sin parar, una chica de pelo castaño, con un gorro blanco y camiseta roja y peto azul le estuvo observando luchar durante un buen rato. En un momento dado, y en cuanto el chico ganó otro combate impecablemente, se acercó a él y murmuró.

-Hey, tú, he visto cómo luchas… quiero tener un combate contra ti.

-Está bien, nunca le digo que no a un desafío-aceptó Oro.

Rafi decidió hacer de árbitro y la batalla dio comienzo, siendo él el primero en moverse.

-¡Adelante, noctowl!

-¡Vamos, azumarill!

Ambos pokémon se enfrentaron con la mirada, esperando a una orden para atacar.

-¡Pistola agua!

-¡Esquívalo!

Noctowl alzó el vuelo y pudo esquivar con facilidad el ataque, revoloteando en el aire sin quitar el ojo de encima a su oponente.

-¡Tajo áereo!

-¡Rizo defensa!

Noctowl fue el primero en atacar, lanzando un par de fuertes corrientes de aire hacia su oponente, el cual se hizo una bola, literalmente, aumentando su defensa y minimizando un poco el daño, aunque no mucho..

-¡Desenrollar!-exclamó la chica.

Aprovechando entonces su pose, azumarill se lanzó rodando como una rueda y, por un instante, Oro no pudo evitar recordar el combate contra Blanca. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó rápidamente ordenando.

-¡Reflejo!

El pokémon volador se protegió a tiempo alzando una barrera psíquica brillante, pero azumarill continuó atacando e incidió sobre ella, haciendo fuerza constantemente hasta conseguir hacer que se resquebrajara, rompiéndose en el proceso y logrando darle. El pokémon volador no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y recibió de lleno el golpe, cayendo al suelo duramente.

-¡Agh, arriba, noctowl, hipnosis!

-¡Continúa, azumarill!

El pokémon de agua no se achantó y continuó con su ataque, al tiempo que Oro seguía teniendo flashbacks varios rememorando la anterior batalla contra Blanca. Noctowl se puso en pie enseguida y trató de dormir a azumarill, pero iba tan rápido que resultó prácticamente imposible. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo a escasos metros de él Oro exclamó.

-¡Sujétalo con confusión!

Esta vez el ataque surtió efecto, deteniendo en seco a azumarill y envolviéndole en un aura psíquica brillante que le comenzó a hacer daño paulatinamente.

-¡Eso es, no lo sueltes, tajo áereo!

Acto seguido lanzó varias corrientes de aire cortantes agitando sus alas, dañándole un poco más, aunque azumarill resistió todos los golpes con entereza, contraatacando inmediatamente después.

-¡Ahora, venganza!-exclamó la chica entonces.

De forma sorpresiva, azumarill terminó de cargar la energía necesaria, soltándola inmediatamente después en forma de un rayo blanco que cogió totalmente desprevenido a noctowl. El golpe fue de impresión, obligándole a soltar a azumarill en el proceso y devolviéndolo al suelo.

-¡Eso es, sigue con desenrollar!

-¡Agh, maldición! ¡Arriba, noctowl, que no te alcance!

El pokémon volador emprendió el vuelo de nuevo, tratando por todos los medios de que azumarill no le tocara, pero éste volvió a saltar en el proceso para asestarle otro fuerte golpe.

-¡He de atacar! ¡Tajo aéreo!

Aún a pesar del intento de defensa mediante un buen ataque, los tajos aéreos se disolvieron sin ningún efecto y finalmente logró alcanzarle, sacudiéndolo hacia atrás. Noctowl cayó duramente al suelo, formando una densa nube de polvo en el proceso.

-¡Noctowl, no!

En cuanto el polvo se posó se pudo ver al pokémon volador tendido en el suelo, totalmente KO.

-Noctowl está fuera de combate, azumarill es el ganador-anunció Rafi.

El entrenador lo recogió, un tanto molesto consigo mismo; y no era para menos, puesto que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba al movimiento desenrollar fuera de un combate de gimnasio y le había sido prácticamente inútil detenerlo o frenarlo de alguna forma. Eso en parte le desanimó, ya que aún no había dado con ninguna estrategia eficaz que le ayudara a derrotar al miltank de Blanca.

-¿Sorprendido?-inquirió en ese momento la chica, dejando a azumarill junto a ella.

-No ha estado mal, eres buena…

-Quiero ser la más fuerte de todas y ganar la conferencia de este año, por eso quise combatir contigo, porque quiero fortalecerme.

-Eso está muy bien… ¿pero sabes qué? Que yo también voy a estar allí…

-¿Ah, sí? seremos rivales entonces…

-Eso parece… pero antes voy a tener que derrotarte.

-Inténtalo.

Oro esbozó una sonrisita, sacando esta vez a mareep.

-Así que un tipo eléctrico… mi azumarill sabe cuidarse de las descargas.

-A ver si es verdad… ¡impactrueno!

Mareep fue el primero en atacar, soltando una súbita descarga eléctrica que fue directa hacia su oponente.

-¡Desenrollar!

Azumarill reaccionó a tiempo y comenzó a girar, la desccarga le dio de lleno, pero el movimiento logró bloquear el ataque, disolviéndolo en el aire y contraatacando inmediatamente después. Por un instante Oro no supo qué hacer para evitar el inminente golpe, pero entonces algo hizo clic en su cerebro y exclamó.

-¡Esporagodón!

Al punto la lana de mareep creció de golpe, envolviéndole por completo. Acto seguido azumarill le embistió con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo mareep apenas notó el golpe gracias a su improvisada defensa, llegando incluso a detenerle en seco. Además en cuanto rozó la lana varias chispas envolvieron al pokémon de agua, dejándole inmovilizado.

-¡Oh, no, sal de ahí, azumarill!

-¡Esta es la nuestra, ahora, impactrueno con todo lo que tengas!

La cola de mareep brilló intensamente, para luego dejar escapar una fuerte descarga que impactó con fuerza sobre azumarill, que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. El pokémon de agua convulsionó por efecto de la descarga hasta dejarse caer hacia atrás, completamente KO.

-¡Azumarill está fuera de combate, mareep es el ganador!

Esta vez muchas de las personas que se habían congregado para observar el combate aplaudieron por tan buena jugada; Oro sonrió, satisfecho, aunque por otro lado no estaba seguro de si algo así funcionaría con miltank. Al contrario que éste último, azumarill era mucho más pequeño y no tan pesado, de ahí a que mareep hubiera podido salvar el golpe usando su lana. Podría intentarlo de todas formas.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba…-admitió la chica, recogiendo a su pokémon.

-Te ha gustado ¿eh?-inquirió el chico, imitándola y recogiendo a mareep para que descansara un rato en el siguiente turno.

-No ha estado mal… pero aún nos queda un trecho por delante ¡adelante, pidgeotto!

-¡Vamos, quilava!-exclamó el chico, sacando al aludido.

-¡Ataque rápido!-ordenó la chica.

-¡Tú también!

Ambos pokémon se movieron a la vez, encontrándose en el medio del campo y bloqueándose mutuamente.

-¡Ascuas!

-¡Tornado!

Quilava fue el primero en atacar, lanzando unas rápidas llamas hacia él, pero una fuerte ventolera las disolvió en el aire antes de que pudieran alcanzarle.

-Vaya…-pensó Oro, contrariado.

-¡Bofetón lodo!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Gracias a la súbita rapidez adquirida pudo esquivar por los pelos ese peligroso ataque; ya había lidiado antes con ese movimiento, y sabía muy bien el dolor de cabeza que podía llegar a ser, por lo que decidió atacar con fuerza antes de que lo hiciera ella.

-¡Rueda fuego!

Acto seguido, quilava se lanzó rodando sobre sí mismo y envuelto en fuego, logrando dar de lleno a pidgeotto y haciéndole recular hacia atrás.

-¡Rapidez!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Reuniendo toda la velocidad posible, quilava lanzó una ristra de estrellas que se dirigieron directas hacia pidgeotto, el cual se lanzó al ataque para enfrentarlas.

-¡Ataque ala!

Acto seguido sus alas brillaron con fuerza, comenzando entonces a volar con elegancia y golpeando todas las estrellas que se acercaban hacia él con ellas, salvando de esta forma los muy posibles golpes y abalanzándose sobre su oponente.

-¡Pantallahumo!

Antes de que le alcanzara, quilava se envolvió en humo, pero la chica ordenó.

-¡Disípalo con tornado!

Pidgeotto aleteó sus alas para disipar el humo, pero entonces ocurrieron varias cosas de golpe; aprovechando que el pokémon volador estaba ocupado despejando el humo, Oro exclamó.

-¡Ataque rápido con rueda fuego!

Desde un lateral, quilava aprovechó la velocidad del ataque rápido y lo combinó con rueda fuego; el resultado fue un rueda fuego el doble de rápido y potente, pidgeotto ni le vio llegar y fue golpeado de lleno. Cayó al suelo KO y sin volver a levantarse.

-¡Pidgeotto está fuera de combate, quilava es el ganador!-dictaminó Rafi.

Otra ronda de aplausos y vítores fue en dirección hacia Oro, el cual saludó como si fuera una celebridad, gratamente halagado.

Por su parte la chica retiró a su pokémon.

-Vaya, no ha estado nada mal, tu quilava es muy fuerte-comentó.

-Eso es porque hemos estado entrenando muy duro durante todos estos días ¿verdad, quilava?

El aludido respondió dejando escapar un fiero aullido y encendiendo su fuego en actitud retadora.

-Ya veo, os ha cundido bastante, eso desde luego… pero a ver qué tal se te da este ¡vamos, bayleef!

Al punto la evolución de chikorita se presentó ante él, mirándole con un gesto particularmente adorable aún a pesar de ser su contrincante; llevado por la curiosidad, Oro se informó sobre él.

-Bayleef, el pokémon hoja; emana un aroma picante de su cuello, el cual actúa como estimulante para recuperar su salud y animar a los que lo rodean-explicó la pokédex.

-Bien, lo vamos a tener fácil… ¡quilava, rueda fuego!

Al punto el pokémon de fuego se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo antes de que le llegara a embestir la chica exclamó.

-¡Reflejo!

De las antenas de bayleef surgió de repente una brillante barrera psíquica que detuvo en seco a quilava, el cual incidió con fuerza sobre ésta; sin embargo la barrera mantuvo el tipo con entereza, lo que aprovechó bayleef para empujarle hacia atrás, bloqueándole de esta forma y haciendo que dejara de atacar.

-¡Ahora, polvo veneno!

Aprovechando el momento, bauleef soltó una serie de esporas venenosas que cayeron sobre quilava, el cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas.

-¡No, quilava, cuidado!

Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, el pokémon fuego las respiró sin querer, cayendo de esta forma envenenado.

-¡Y ahora corte!

Acto seguido bayleef remató la jugada atacando con la hoja de su frente, la cual brilló intensamente y asestó un fuerte corte a quilava, dañándolo considerablemente en el proceso.

-Dita sea… ¡rapidez!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Intercéptalo con hoja afilada!

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, las estrellas doradas impactaron sobre un rastro de hojas filosas, bloqueándose entre sí y quedando ese intento de dañarse en nada.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Quilava se lanzó al ataque, acercándose velozmente a él, sin embargo en ese momento el veneno hizo acto de presencia, haciéndole detenerse en seco presa del dolor y convirtiéndose de esta forma en un blanco fácil.

-¡Lo tenemos, corte!

Una vez más bayleef blandió su hoja describiendo un limpio movimiento hacia delante, golpeando así a quilava y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡No, quilava, resiste, ascuas!

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo el pokémon lanzó una serie de llamas hacia bayleef, pero eran tan débiles por efecto del veneno que incluso pudo bloquearlas con un rápido hoja afilada. En ese justo momento el veneno volvió a atacar y quilava se estremeció, presa del dolor.

-¡Quilava!

Sin embargo no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo, agotado.

-¡Quilava está fuera de combate, bayleef es el ganador!

-¡Sí, eso es, bravo bayleef!-exclamó la chica, satisfecha.

Esta vez los aplausos se dirigieron a la entrenadora, ya que había enfrentado de manera bastante audaz una debilidad latente de los tipo planta de una forma bastante impecable. Por su parte el chico recogió a su pokémon.

-Vaya, nada mal, nunca pensé que un tipo planta podría enfrentarse a mi quilava de esa forma…

-Te ha gustado ¿eh?-murmuró entonces ella.

Ante eso el chico rió por lo bajo, divertido por la salida. La estaba cayendo bien esa chica.

-Bueno, bueno, aún no he dicho mi última palabra… ¡adelante, spinarak!

Los dos pokémon se enfrentaron entre sí, dispuestos a todo.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

-¡Hoja afilada!

Los dos ataques se encontraron en el aire, bloqueándose mutuamente.

-¡Polvo veneno!

-¡Esquívalo!

Spinarak se apartó justo a tiempo usando sus lianas y lo esquivó por los pelos.

-¡Disparo demora!

Con su pasmosa facilidad y rapidez al tejer, spinarak le ató al suelo, tanto del cuello como de las patas.

-¡Agh!-exclamó ella sin evitarlo, impresionada.

-¡Tinieblas y picotazo venenoso!

Spinarak se movió con soltura y rapidez, los dos ataques dieron de lleno en su objetivo, que no se podía mover.

-¡Síntesis y libérate con corte!-exclamó su entrenadora.

Al punto el cuerpo del pokémon planta brilló fugazmente, recuperando salud, y acto seguido consiguió zafarse de las ataduras blandiendo su hoja.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

-¡Reflejo!

Bayleef extendió una barrera psíquica que le protegió, rebotando las agujas venenosas en ella.

-¡Hoja afilada!

Spinarak se movió como si fuera ir a tejer pero en vez de eso, usó esa velocidad para evadir el ataque y acercarse a él.

-¡Trata de inmovilizarlo, disparo demora!-exclamó Oro.

-¡No te servirá, córtalo!

El pokémon bicho fue el primero en atacar, tejiendo rápidamente y logrando sujetarle del cuello pasando por las patas y asegurándolas atándole al suelo; sin embargo una vez más la hoja de bayleef se movió como la más afilada espada, logrando cortar casi todos los hilos que la atenazaban.

-Condenada hoja… ¡ah, ya sé! ¡Inmovilízasela, disparo demora!

Esta vez los hilos de spinarak envolvieron a la hoja de bayleef, aprisionándola con fuerza y sin soltarla siquiera para evitar que atacara con ella; la chica se mostró ciertamente impresionada, sin embargo eso no la detuvo.

-¡No le dejes que te domine, tira de él!

-¡Aguanta ahí, spinarak, déjale clavado!

En ese instante ambos pokémon comenzaron a hacer fuerza hacia el lado contrario, comenzando de esta forma una puja por tratar de deshacer el entuerto que había llevado a la batalla a un curioso punto muerto. Ninguno de los dos cejó en ningún momento, spinarak demostró una fuerza admirable para ser tan pequeño, pero bayleef era más grande, y por ende su fuerza sobrepasaba irremediablemente a la del pequeño pokémon bicho, consiguiendo arrastrarle por el suelo.

-¡Vamos, bayleef, ya lo tienes, es tuyo, lánzale!-exclamó la chica.

-¡Aguanta ahí, spinarak, tienes que aguantar, no le dejes que use su hoja!-hizo lo propio Oro.

Aún a pesar del esfuerzo se podía notar que el pequeño pokémon comenzaba a recular, incapaz de aguantar mucho más; bayleef se revolvió un poco más, logrando aflojar la gran mayoría de hilos. Spinarak entonces reculó, contra las cuerdas.

-¡Spinarak!

El grito del chico resonó por toda esa zona del parque nacional, siendo oído por todos los presentes y el propio pokémon, el cual lanzó un fuerte chillido. Inmediatamente después un aura azulada le envolvió de improviso, sorprendiendo a todos, al tiempo que comenzaba a cambiar.

Su tamaño comenzó a crecer sin parar, doblándolo e incluso triplicándolo, al tiempo que sus patas comenzaban a crecer en consonancia, así como el cuerno de su frente, el cual se volvió más prominente. Su abdomen se abultó mucho y dos afilados agijones crecieron junto a él. En cuanto el brillo pasó se mostró con una nueva forma de lo más intimidante y fiera, Oro se informó rápidamente.

-Ariados, el pokémon pata larga; teje su fuerte y resistente telaraña desde atrás y desde su boca, haciendo muy difícil distinguir dónde está cada cual. Va de un lado para otro buscando presas con las que alimentarse-reveló la pokédex.

-Así que ariados… ¡y has aprendido un nuevo ataque! Vale, veamos…

La sorpresiva y súbita evolución cogió desprevenidos a todos los presentes, incluyendo a la chica y su bayleef, el cual se soltó aprovechando el momento.

Aunque los hilos previos se habían roto no pareció importarle a ariados, el cual alzó su abdomen en un gesto previo al ataque.

-¡Telaraña!-ordenó entonces Oro.

Esta vez fue distinto, el hilo que ariados tejió era mucho más fuerte y consistente, logrando esta vez atrapar por completo a bayleef sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡La evolución no nos parará! ¡Bayleef, córtalo todo!

La hoja del pokémon planta volvió a brillar con intensidad, pero en cuanto trató de darles un tajo se encontró con que apenas podía cortar más allá de las hebras más superficiales, habiéndose incluso quedado pegadas a la piel como si estuvieran hechas de un pegamento superfuerte. Fue entonces cuando una idea nació en la cabeza de Oro, viendo entonces la respuesta a sus plegarias. Esbozó entonces una sonrisa triunfal, al tiempo que exclamó.

-¡Átalo!

Tejiendo a una velocidad endiablada, ariados envolvió por completo a bayleef, el cual no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Una vez que estuvo bien atado cogió el extremo del hilo más largo con sus patas y comenzó a voltearlo a placer, mareando al pokémon en el proceso.

-¡No, bayleef!-exclamó la chica.

-¡Uauh, menuda fuerza! ¡Lánzalo, ariados!

Tras varias vueltas más lo soltó, haciendo que diese una voltereta en el aire y cayendo duramente al suelo, de donde no se movió más.

-Bayleef no puede continuar, el ganador es ariados-anunció Rafi.

Otra ronda de aplausos sonaron ésta vez para Oro, el cual se sentía más afortunado que nunca. Gracias a esa reciente evolución estaba listo para enfrentar a Blanca apropiadamente. Y ganaría, eso por descontado.

Para entonces la batalla estaba al rojo vivo, estaban muy igualados en cuanto a fuerza se refería, y por ahora el marcador se inclinaba a favor de Oro. La chica recogió a su pokémon ciertamente impresionada.

-Vaya, está claro que no se te puede tomar a la ligera…

-No realmente… está siendo interesante, aunque por ahora gano yo…

-Bueno, bueno, aún me queda un pokémon, y te lo voy a mostrar… ¡Vamos, eevee!-exclamó la chica.

Al punto un eevee salió al campo de batalla; por su parte el chico optó por dejar a ariados, continuando con la batalla rápidamente.

-¡Telaraña!

-¡Esquívalo, ataque rápido!

Ariados fue el primero en atacar, sin embargo el pokémon normal hizo gala de una agilidad considerable logrando evadir el ataque echando a correr y utilizando la velocidad que confería ataque rápido, acercándose a él rápidamente.

-¡Ahora, ataque arena!

Acto seguido, y aprovechando su cercanía, eevee lanzó un buen puñado de tierra a la cara de ariados con sus patas y su cola, cegándole así e impidiéndole contraatacar.

-¡Agh, maldición, delante de ti, golpes furia!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Adelantándose de nuevo, eevee se embaló y embistió con fuerza a ariados, empujándole hacia atrás en el proceso.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

-¡Intercéptalo con rapidez!

Ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que las estrellas doradas chocaron contra las agujas venenosas, bloqueándose mutuamente y provocando una súbita explosión que extendió una nube de humo entre ellos. Eevee aprovechó ese humo para escabullirse, confundiendo un poco más a ariados, que aún estaba algo tocado por la arena en sus ojos, impidiéndole ver del todo bien. Entonces, y de entre el humo, el pokémon normal surgió de improviso, echándose sobre él.

-¡Ahora, mordisco!

Eevee fue directo a por sus patas, mordisqueándoselas y haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡Záfate de él, chupavidas!

-¡No le dejes, placaje!

Aprovechando que estaba al lado le embistió con todo su cuerpo, haciéndole un poco más de daño mientras que ariados trataba infructuosamente de atacarle. Remató después con un ataque rápido que le puso la puntilla, haciendo que ariados cayera al suelo, agotado.

-¡Ariados está fuera de combate, eevee es el ganador!-anunció Rafi.

-Vaya, tu eevee es muy ágil…-admitió el chico, recogiendo a su pokémon.

-Lo sé, me lo dio un chico de lo más majo en ciudad Trigal, me pidió que lo cuidara por él.

-Qué suerte la tuya… pero esta vez no fallaré ¡Adelante, mareep!

Los dos últimos pokémon se miraron fijamente, conscientes que esa era la última ronda.

-¡Impactrueno!

-¡Ataque arena!

Mareep fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una rápida descarga en dirección hacia eevee, pero éste logró esquivarla en el último momento para luego lanzarle un puñado de arena en la cara, cegándole de seguido e impidiéndole atacar; dese ese punto, sólo estuvo atacando con ese movimiento, cegando cada vez más a mareep, el cual no podía atinar bien con sus descargas.

-¡Golpe cabeza!-exclamó su entrenador.

Se echó hacia delante con la cabeza agachada, pero falló al no ver casi nada; la situación la aprovechó la chica, que estuvo atacando todo el rato con ataque rápido y mordisco. En uno de esos ataques la electricidad estática de mareep le afectó, pero eso no le paró un ápice. Finalmente, ella exclamó.

-¡Termina con mordisco!

Eevee se abalanzó y le asestó una dentellada en su cola, dañando sobremanera a mareep, que estaba contra las cuerdas.

-¡No! ¡Vamos, mareep, dale con todo lo que tengas, impactrueno!

Fue entonces cuando la cola del pokémon eléctrico centelleó, al tiempo que una fuerte descarga salía disparada en todas direcciones, afectando sobre manera a eevee, el cual sin embargo no dejó de atacar, incidiendo un poco más en el mordisco. La situación se mantuvo así durante unos breves pero intensos segundos hasta que finalmente la electricidad cesó. Ambos pokémon cayeron al suelo, dañados y exhaustos, sin poder moverse siquiera.

-¡Ni mareep ni eevee pueden continuar! ¡Tablas!-dictaminó Rafi.

La gente que vio el encuentro de principio a fin aplaudió a rabiar, satisfecha del resultado, y no era para menos, puesto que había sido una gran batalla. Oro y la chica saludaron, agradeciendo los halagos.

-Bien jugado, eres fuerte-murmuró Oro, dándola la mano.

-Gracias, tú también-añadió ella.

Los dos se quedaron allí, hablando un rato entre ellos, pero en cuanto la gente se fue dispersando apareció una persona aplaudiendo muy dejadamente.

-Oh, bravo, ole…

Oro se dio la vuelta con gesto exasperado, reconociendo esa voz y contestando de seguido.

-Ah, eres tú…

-Sí, ¿sorprendido, Oro?-inquirió Plata, dirigiéndose a él.

-No demasiado.

-Pues yo sí, mira, lo que me ha sorprendido es ver que no hayas podido vencer a una chica-comentó su rival con desdén, mirando de reojo a la aludida.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué insinúas?-inquirió ella, molesta por su actitud.

Plata se volvió para contestarla, pero en cuanto la vio esbozó un gesto extraño en su cara.

-¿Nos conocemos?-soltó de golpe.

-Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú-respondió la chica, con el ceño fruncido.

Plata la miró de hito en hito, no muy seguro de qué pensar, hasta que dijo.

-Ah, paso, es tiempo perdido.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Quién te crees que eres?-le espetó ella, acercándose a él cada vez más enfadada.

-¿Quieres saber mi nombre? Pues no pienso decírtelo-replicó el chico, con impertinencia.

-Se llama Plata-informó Oro, hablando ésta vez.

El aludido le miró con furia en los ojos y le gritó.

-¿¡Por qué no te callas?!

-¡No me da la gana, cállate tú!-contestó Oro.

Los dos rivales se taladraron con la mirada por unos segundos, odiándose mutuamente; finalmente el chico lo dejó estar y se despidió de ella.

-Un placer haber luchado contra ti-la dijo antes de retirarse.

Por su parte Plata no se molestó en despedirse, quedándose sólo ante ella, que todavía esperaba que se disculpara.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas disculparte?

-Ja… ¿pretendes que me disculpe? Sigue soñando…-murmuró el chico.

Sin embargo había algo raro en él, sin dejar de mirarla siquiera, como si estuviera tratando de recordar dónde y cuándo la vio, pero era tal el esfuerzo que hacía que parecía que le estaba dando algo por la cara que ponía.

-Hey ¿estás bien?-preguntó la chica algo preocupada, acercándose a él.

El súbito acercamiento hizo enrojecer levemente a Plata, como si no se esperara un movimiento así por su parte, ni siquiera pudo evitar fijarse un poco más en ella. Su pelo castaño iba a la par con el color de sus ojos, aunque pudo ver que eran de un tono algo más claro; fue entonces en ese instante cuando se sorprendió a si mismo fijándose en cosas tan insignificantes y banales como esa. No conocía de nada a esa chica, y sin embargo algo en su interior reaccionaba al verla, jurando y perjurando que la había llegado a ver en algún momento de su vida. Aún así optó por rechazar semejante idea, prefiriendo alejarse de ella.

-De… ¡déjame tranquilo, me haces perder el tiempo!-exclamó entonces, dándola un ligero empujón en el hombro derecho.

Sin embargo el gesto no hizo más que agravar la confusión presente en la cara del chico, el cual parecía estar recordando algo muy lejano en el tiempo. Por su parte Lira le miraba confusa, ya que no entendía a qué venía ese gesto de perplejidad en un momento como ese. El chico se echó hacia atrás, como si quisiera alejarse, pero entonces ella se adelantó.

-¡No, espera, no te vayas!

Le asió del brazo derecho y de nuevo la ocurrió; Plata se detuvo en seco, con la cara desencajada, como si también hubiera recordado algo olvidado en algún rincón oculto de su cabeza. Por un instante los dos se miraron fijamente, el chico trataba de recordar dónde se habían visto antes, pero no lograba dar con una respuesta sastisfactoria. Ella le observó con mayor detenimiento, como hizo Plata antes. Sus ojos eran de un color oscuro intenso. El flequillo pelirrojo que le caía sobre la frente le hacía sombra en el lado derecho de la cara, dándole un aspecto enigmático, lo que también lo hacía verse de alguna forma atractivo.

-¿Te conozco? ¿Me conoces de algo? Porque yo no…-inquirió ella, más confusa que nunca.

-No… no lo sé… yo… de alguna forma te recuerdo, pero… no sé quién eres, es la primera vez que te veo-anunció Plata, sin saber bien qué pensar.

-Pues estamos en las mismas, es la primera vez que te veo-murmuró la chica.

El chico arrugó el entrecejo, sin comprender cómo era posible toda esa bizarra y estrambótica situación.

-Qué extraño…-comentó ella.

Plata se agarró la cabeza, como si le hubiera dado migrañas de tanto pensar.

-¡Déjame tranquilo!-exclamó zafándose de ella, pero ese mismo gesto hizo que el chico volviera a rememorar algo que al parecer, jamás vivió.

-Plata…-murmuró ella.

-No sé quién eres…

-Me llamo Lira-se presentó la entrenadora.

Pero el chico no quiso escuchar más, puesto que echó a correr en dirección a la salida sur del parque; esta vez Lira no fue tras él, observándole huir hasta que finalmente se perdió en la distancia.

Para entonces la chica se quedó muy intrigada y llena de incertidumbre, pensando en cómo era posible no conocer a nadie de nada, no haberle visto jamás, y aun así tener la gran corazonada de haberle visto en algún momento de su vida. Se quedó allí, sentada en un banco y pensando en lo que había sucedido. Mientras tanto el sol se iba poniendo, pintando la prefectura de un color rojo pardo.

* * *

Esa misma noche ciudad Trigal brillaba con fuerza, iluminando toda la bahía que la albergaba. Aunque lo que más destacaba, incluso de noche, era la altísima y también iluminada figura de la torre Radio, la cual se podía ver desde todos los ángulos, dominando el lugar. Sus luces de señalización superiores parpadeaban intermitentemente, para avisar a los aviones de su presencia, siendo el mirador en la plataforma superior de la misma, justo debajo de la gran antena, el único lugar no iluminado.

En la base se encontraba el acceso a las oficinas de la torre, en esos momentos la gran mayoría de los trabajadores salían de allí al haber finalizado su jornada laboral.

-Un placer grabar con usted, profesor Oak…

-Oh, el placer es mío, me encanta transmitir mis conocimientos a los demás, y con tu programa, Rosa, estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos.

-Bueno, bueno, menos lobos ¿eh? Que nosotros también tenemos nuestros espacios, no acaparéis tanto…

-Tranquila, Buena, después de todo tú y tus contraseñas estáis triunfando, no deberías quejarte tanto…

-Ahí me has pillado… ¡hey, Nardo! ¿Y qué hay de ti, como llevas tu música?

-Bien, estoy trayendo cositas varias de fuera, ya sabes, para expandir la música occidental por estos lares. He encontrado unos temas de un dúo inglés de soft pop y easy-listening bastante buenos, los retransmitiré pronto.

-Qué bien… ¡oye, Salva! ¿Me podrías decir los próximos números de la lotería?

-¡Sí, hombre, a ti te los voy a decir, escucha mi canal para enterarte!

-Ya, ya… oye, Fotonio ¿cómo van las entrevistas?

-Ahí van, el problema es que tengo a un montón de entrenadores y perfiles en lista de espera, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede

El resto del grupo estaba compuesto por ayudantes de producción, asistentes, técnicos de sonido y becarios varios que siempre salían juntos de trabajar para ir a cenar por allí.

-Por cierto ¿y el director? ¿No viene con nosotros?

-No, se ha quedado, según él tenía papeleo pendiente.

-Vaya, está un poco distante últimamente ¿no? Siempre venía a cenar con nosotros…

-Ya, espero que esté bien…

Uno de los últimos becarios en salir se unió al grupo enseguida, aunque por un momento le pareció ver una sombra moviéndose por detrás del edificio de la radio. Echó un rápido vistazo por si acaso hasta que al final lo dejó estar.

-Habrán sido imaginaciones mías…

Se unió rápidamente al grupo y se alejaron de allí charlando animadamente, dejando la calle vacía y solitaria.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon! como bien dije en el capítulo anterior, iba a tener mucho contenido, y así ha sido, hasta el momento es el más largo que he hecho hasta la fecha, y aunque no pase nada sustancial en él, me ayuda a asentar algunos detalles de cara a futuros acontecimientos de la trama. La nueva evolución (que ya iba siendo hora, por otro lado) ayudará mucho de cara a la revancha, y el misterioso detalle de Lira y Plata tendrá su razón de ser, viéndose más adelante. Estos dos seguirán teniendo más encontronazos en el futuro, y eso me dará la oportunidad para ir desarrollándolos adecuadamente. Siempre he pensado que Plata no tiene las suficientes apariciones, por lo que paliaré de cierto modo esto, con el nuevo detalle de Lira de por medio, el cual me dará mucho juego.

Por otro lado he vuelto a aprovechar el poder de unown para ahondar en la psique de Oro, y además he vuelto a reutilizar el recurso de los pokémon hablando entre sí como hice en la anterior generación, esperad más momentos con esta misma tónica en futuros capítulos.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

 **De lo más normal**

El viaje de vuelta le tomó a Cristal más o menos los mismos días que los de ida, llegando a ciudad Trigal de noche cerrada y con un cansancio y un hambre que apenas se tenía en pie. Había gastado la mitad de sus recursos a lo largo de todo el viaje, y el udon de su madre se lo comió por el camino, por lo que no la quedaba casi nada.

Se dirigió directamente a su habitación en el centro pokémon y nada más llegar lo primero que hizo fue echarse de cabeza en la cama tras saludar a Oro, el cual se encontraba tumbado en la cama leyendo una revista.

-Oh, por Buda, estoy reventadita…

-El viaje bien por lo que veo…

-Ha sido una matada total… pero bueno, ya está ¿tú qué tal todo por aquí?

-Bien, ya tengo una estrategia para derrotar a Blanca, mañana la pondré en práctica-reveló el chico.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué consiste?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Ah, ya lo verás…-murmuró Oro, esbozando una zalamera sonrisita.

Ante eso Cristal rodó los ojos, comentando de seguido.

-Siempre se te ha dado tan bien hacerte el interesante…

-Ah ¿pero no lo soy?

Se miraron por un instante hasta que los dos se rieron juntos.

-Qué tonto eres…

-Lo sé.

Fue en ese momento cuando ambos notaron un cálido sentimiento de cercanía y confidencia, sin embargo enseguida se pasó, recordando la situación actual y enfriándose rápidamente el momento, sustituyéndolo por un incomodo silencio mientras miraban a otro lado.

Por suerte un apagado gruñido lo interrumpió enseguida, inquiriendo Oro de seguido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Perdón, ha sido mi estómago, me muero de hambre…-murmuró la chica, algo azorada.

-Bueno, vamos a cenar entonces, yo aún no lo he hecho.

-Sí, por favor…

Los dos bajaron al buffet, pasando el resto de la noche allí y yendo a la cama temprano, ya que mañana iba a ser un día especial. Y Oro debía de estar preparado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, nada más levantarse fueron a desayunar y, tras eso, se dirigieron al gimnasio sin mayor dilación; por su parte Oro había avisado a Rafi llamándole por el pokégear para que presenciara el combate, quedando con él junto a la entrada del gimnasio y encontrándolo allí nada más llegar.

-¡Oro, amigo mío, espero verte ganar! Hola, Cristal.

-Hola, Rafi. Sí, según él va a ganar, parece ser que tiene un plan en mente…

-Así es, y no, no me pidas que te lo diga porque no lo haré, espera a verlo por ti mismo.

-¡Oh, genial, qué ganas de verte en acción!

Entraron los tres al gimnasio pero, como siempre, nadie salió a recibirles.

-¿Es normal que no haya nadie por aquí?-preguntó Rafi.

-Para mí ya sí…-murmuró Oro.

-Sigo pensando que es algo inapropiado para un gimnasio…-opinó por su parte Cristal.

Buscaron a Blanca directamente hasta dar con ella en el mismo campo de batalla, donde se encontraba jugando con su clefairy y su miltank. Nada más verle la chica se dirigió a él.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí… supongo que habrás venido a por la revancha, Oro.

-Así es, vengo a derrotarte.

-¿Ah, sí? Oh, vaya, qué interesante… ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?-inquirió la líder, con tonito.

-Bueno, lucha contra mí y averígualo por ti misma…-la sugirió el chico, aplicando el mismo tono con ella.

Aun así Blanca no se amilanó, esbozando una sonrisita y murmurando de seguido.

-Me gusta cuando te pones así, luego hace que la caída sea más dura… y creeme, mi Miltuca hará que caigas con tanta fuerza que luego no te tendrás ni en pie. No es por nada el pokémon más fuerte que has visto en toda tu vida…

Rafi y Oro alzaron una ceja con gesto quemado, mientras que Cristal arrugó el entrecejo, molesta por su infantil actitud. Esperaron a que viniera el árbitro, la misma chica de la última vez, y el combate dio inicio.

Blanca empezó con su clefairy mientras que Oro optó por quilava.

-¡Quilava, pantallahumo!-exclamó su entrenador.

Nada más empezar el pokémon tipo fuego esparció un humo negro y lo usó para ocultarse.

-¡Clefairy, metrónomo!

El pokémon hada movió sus deditos de forma sincronizada y entonces un tornado se extendió por el campo, arrastrando a quilava y disipando el humo.

-Vaya hombre, menuda suerte-comentó Rafi, que estaba en las gradas con Cristal, viendo el combate.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Atracción!-exclamó la líder.

-¡Enfréntalo con rapidez!

Clefairy fue el primero en atacar, extendiendo los corazones hacia quilava, el cual actuó con premura y lanzó las estrellas directas hacia estos; ambos ataques se encontraron en el medio del campo, chocando entre ellos y logrando bloquearse mutuamente.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Reducción!

Esta vez quilava fue el primero en moverse, sin embargo antes de que llegara a tocarlo clefairy se encogió de golpe, librándose de esta forma de ser golpeado. Acto seguido recobró su estatura normal y contraatacó.

-¡Doble bofetón!

El golpe fue directo, clefairy llegó a golpear hasta tres veces seguidas de forma ininterrumpida, empujándolo hacia un lado y dejándolo un poco alelado.

-¡No recules, quilava, rueda fuego a tope!

Por un momento quilava se serenó y, en cuanto lo oyó, realizó el ataque con gran rapidez, embistiendo con gran fuerza a clefairy y empujándole hacia atrás en el proceso, cayendo KO de un solo golpe.

-¡Clefairy está fuera de combate, el ganador es quilava!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Blanca, un tanto sorprendida por la rapidez con la que lo había tumbado, lo retiró mientras comentaba.

-Vaya, te has vuelto más fuerte…

-Por supuesto, he fortalecido a mi equipo al máximo para poder enfrentarme a ti-explicó Oro.

-Qué bien… una lástima que no te vaya a servir de mucho ahora ¡adelante, Miltuca!

El temido pokémon se adelantó y salió al campo, dispuesto a ganar.

-A ti te estaba esperando yo…-murmuró el chico por lo bajo.

-¿Ah, sí? pues entonces ya sabrás que volveré a ganarte-hizo lo propio ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, esta vez voy a ganar yo-aseguró Oro, con vehemencia.

-Oh, jo, jo, lo que tú digas, corazón… ¡vamos a por todas, desenrollar!

-¡Rueda fuego!

Ambos pokémon se encontraron en el centro del campo, haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro tratando de sobrepasarse mutuamente; estaban más o menos igualados en cuanto a fuerza se refería, aunque por su parte miltank aún no había reunido todas las fuerzas que el ataque desenrollar confería, lo cual aprovechó quilava a su favor para infringirle todo el daño posible con sus llamas. En un momento dado ambos se echaron hacia atrás, deteniendo en seco sus ataques.

-¡No te pares, desenrollar!

-¡Lo mismo digo, rueda fuego con todas tus fuerzas!

Quilava lanzó un gran chillido y se volvió a lanzar contra su oponente envuelto en fuego, al tiempo que miltank reunía un poco más de fuerza en su acometida, haciendo recular un poco más al pokémon fuego. Aun así éste aguantó el tipo como un jabato y siguió atacando, poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en ello.

-¡Vamos, quilava, demuéstrale tu fuerza, no te rindas, dale fuerte!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Tú también, Miltuca, puedes con esto, vamos, derrótale!-hizo lo propio Blanca.

Ambos pokémon mantuvieron sus ataques un poco más hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, al igual que la última vez. Tanto miltank como quilava se veían un tanto cansados debido al esfuerzo realizado, sin embargo una mirada de decisión y fortaleza cruzaba sus caras, dispuestos a todo. Ambos entrenadores supieron que ése iba a ser el último golpe, ordenando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ataca!

Una vez más se embistieron mutuamente con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo quilava trastabilló hacia atrás, sin poder aguantar mucho más.

-¡Es nuestro, remátalo!-exclamó Blanca.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, miltank se echó sobre él y el impacto fue tan fuerte que no lo pudo soportar, viéndose arrastrado hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo severamente dañado. Quilava trató de levantarse, pero finalmente su propio peso le venció y cayó al suelo, derrotado.

-¡Quilava está fuera de combate, miltank es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí, eso es, así se hace, vamos a ganar una vez más!

Por su parte Oro no dijo nada, recogiendo a su pokémon con expresión neutra, incluso llegó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa, cosa que contrastó con las miradas extrañadas de Rafi y Cristal.

-Oh, vaya, qué mal… me extraña que Oro apenas haya reaccionado-comentó el malabarista.

-No, parece neutral, pero algo se está guardando bajo la manga, puedo notarlo-comentó la chica.

El siguiente pokémon que Oro sacó fue noctowl, el cual permaneció en el aire agitando sus alas.

-Tiraré a tu pájaro… ¡desenrollar!-exclamó Blanca.

-¡Tajo aéreo!

Miltank fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose contra su oponente, al tiempo que noctowl agitaba sus alas lanzando una serie de afiladas corrientes de aire contra él; sin embargo el intento de ataque se quedó en nada, puesto que los tajos aéreos rebotaron en la bola rodante que se había convertido miltank, al tiempo que éste se adelantaba saltando de improviso para golpear a noctowl con fuerza.

-¡Reflejo!

Antes de que llegara a impactar contra él, el pokémon volador alzó una barrera psíquica que detuvo en seco a miltank, dándole entonces una oportunidad de atacar.

-¡Ahora, confusión!

Acto seguido sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y un aura brillante envolvió al pokémon normal, deteniéndole en seco y haciéndole daño paulatinamente. En un momento dado lo soltó, cayendo al suelo duramente y un tanto magullado.

-¡No te creas que nos tienes, batido!

Oro no dijo nada, tan solo observó como miltank recuperaba salud sin apenas inmutarse, como si se esperara ese movimiento por su parte. Una vez que estuvo recuperada volvió a atacar con el doble de fuerza.

-¡Hazle frente con picotazo!

Noctowl se lanzó rasgando el aire y con su pico brillando, llegando a rozarse mutuamente durante unos segundos, pero miltank fue mucho más fuerte y logró sobrepasar al pokémon volador, el cual recibió de lleno ese golpe, sin poder hacer nada más y cayendo suelo como un peso muerto, totalmente KO.

-¡Noctowl está fuera de combate, miltank es el ganador!

-¡Oh, sí, una victoria más, estamos que nos salimos, somos los mejores, soy la mejor!-exclamó Blanca, creciéndose cada vez más.

Oro sin embargo no dijo nada, esbozando una leve sonrisita mientras recogía a su pokémon. Tanto Rafi como Cristal arrugaron el entrecejo, no muy seguros de esa situación, aunque el chico se apresuró a comentar.

-Qué raro… noto a Oro desganado, como si no se estuviera tomando esto en serio…

-Sí, yo también, es como volver a ver su primer combate de gimnasio en ciudad Malva…-asintió la chica.

-¿De veras?-inquirió Rafi, incrédulo.

-Sí, digamos que no tuvo un comienzo muy bollante, la última vez que se enfrentó a Blanca le noté mucho más preparado y concienciado, pero ahora... quiero creer que es alguna especie de estrategia, aún así…

-Bueno, Oro no es muy de estrategias, pero seguro que se está guardando algo en la manga.

-Eso espero…

Ante el inusitado silencio del chico Blanca comentó enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa, Oro, se te ha comido la lengua el meowth? Si mal no recuerdo decías que me ibas a derrotar, pero mi Miltuca sigue en pie e invicta…

-Tú tranquila, te derrotaré, eso por descontado…-murmuró el chico, casi tan chulo como ella o incluso más.

-Huy, huy, no te va a servir de nada pelarme la pava, eso te lo garantizo…

Ante eso el chico tan solo se rió tontamente, sacando esta vez a mareep, el cual presentó batalla rápidamente.

-Meh, ya me conozco a tus pokémon y no es tan divertido… aun así te derrotaré ¡Miltuca, desenrollar!

Una vez más el pokémon normal se lanzó a la carrera, directo hacia mareep, el cual se preparó para contraatacar.

-¡Mareep, impactrueno a toda potencia!

El pokémon eléctrico cargó energía en todo su cuerpo y la soltó por la punta de su cola, envolviendo a miltank en el proceso; sin embargo, debido a la potencia de desenrollar, el ataque se quedó en nada y miltank se embaló contra mareep, golpeándole de lleno y cayendo al suelo muy malherido. Tanto Rafi como Cristal reaccionaron al verlo.

-¡No, podría haberlo frenado con esporagodón, le he visto hacerlo más veces!-exclamó el chico.

-¡Desde luego! ¡Oro! ¿Qué haces? ¡Sabes que no sirve de nada atacar de frente, te derrotará!-hizo lo propio ella.

Sin embargo el aludido hizo oídos sordos a sus llamados, centrado en la batalla. Por su parte Blanca aprovechó para meterse un poco más con él.

-Mira, ahí tus amigos tienen razón, sería bueno que les escucharas…

-Aprecio sus consejos, pero no los necesito, porque sé que voy a ganar-aseguró el chico.

-Bof, eres tan cabezota… bueno ¡terminemos con esto, Miltuca, desenrollar!

De nuevo el pokémon normal se lanzó a toda velocidad contra mareep, el cual hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-¡Golpe cabeza!

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el pokémon eléctrico se lanzó de frente con la cabeza echada hacia delante, el golpe inicial hizo efecto, sin embargo miltank continuó atacando y se llevó por delante a mareep, el cual no pudo hacer nada por evitar la brutal acometida. Cayó al suelo duramente, de donde no se volvió a levantar.

-¡Mareep está fuera de combate, miltank es el ganador!

Tanto Rafi como Cristal soltaron sendos bufidos, contrarrestando con Blanca, la cual estaba más exultante y crecida que nunca.

-¡Sí, sí, eso es, una más y subiendo, oh, sí, estamos a tope, qué momento!

Llegados a ese punto a Oro tan solo le quedaba un pokémon, y aun así se mostraba más confidente y tranquilo que nunca, lo que desconcertaba tanto a Rafi como a Cristal.

-No reconozco a este Oro, me lo han cambiado, no es él…-decía el malabarista, desolado.

-Oro… ¿Qué pretendes, en qué estás pensando?-se preguntó la chica para sí mismo.

En cuanto al chico recogió a mareep rápidamente, sacando entonces en su lugar a ariados y cambiando rápidamente el semblante a uno más concentrado y decidido. Al verlo Blanca comentó.

-Anda, ha evolucionado… pero eso no significa nada, voy a derrotarte, aquí y ahora.

-¿Ah, sí? me gustaría verlo…-murmuró el chaval, con chulería.

-¡Pues ahora lo verás! ¡Miltuca, desenrollar una vez más!

Al punto miltank echó a rodar por enésima vez, esta vez con más fuerza y velocidad que nunca; ariados se quedó estático, esperando una orden de su entrador, el cual también parecía estar esperando a algo.

-¿Qué hace, por qué no se mueve? ¡Reacciona, Oro, tío!-exclamó Rafi.

Por su parte Cristal no dijo nada, mirando atentamente al chico sin saber muy bien qué pensar sobre él y acerca de todo esto.

Miltank palió el resto de metros que le separaban de su oponente y se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a asestar el golpe final. Sin embargo, y en el momento justo, Oro despertó y exclamó.

-¡Ahora, arriba!

En un visto y no visto, ariados lanzó un fuerte y resistente hilo de su abdomen y lo lanzó hacia arriba, quedándose enganchado al techo del gimnasio; acto seguido lo recogió y el pokémon bicho se alzó con él en el momento justo, fallando entonces el golpe y haciendo detenerse en seco a miltank, confusa por lo sucedido. Tanto Blanca como Rafi y Cristal se quedaron un tanto confusos, no muy seguros de lo que había sucedido, sin embargo en ese momento Oro exclamó.

-¡Ahora, ariados, telaraña!

En un santiamén, y haciendo gala de su mejorada velocidad, ariados comenzó a tejer como sólo él sabía hacer y extendió a lo largo de todo el campo una alargada y compleja telaraña que cubrió gran parte del mismo rápidamente. Por su parte Blanca, algo molesta, exclamó.

-¡Déjate de trucos baratos! ¡Miltuca, desenrollar, coge impulso!

El pokémon normal echó a rodar una vez más, sin embargo en cuanto pisó la telaraña se enredó con los hilos deteniéndose de improviso y cayendo al suelo, mientras se iba enmarañando aún más con el resto de hilos que la rodeaban. Fue entonces cuando la líder de gimnasio vió lo que ocurría, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

-Oh, no…

-¡Ha caído en nuestra trampa! ¡Ahora, ariados, recógela!

Usando sus fuertes y resistentes patas, recogió con ellas los hilos principales de la telaraña y tiró de ella hacia arriba, envolviendo de golpe a miltank, la cual no pudo hacer absolutamente nada por quedar envuelta en un fino ovillo de telaraña muy difícil, sino imposible, de romper.

-¡No, no, reacciona, Miltuca, rueda, záfate, haz algo!-exclamó Blanca, nerviosa por primera vez.

-¡Es inútil, estás a nuestra merced, hoy gano yo! ¡Lánzala!

Una vez que la tuvo atada y bien atada, la alzó por el aire con todas sus fuerzas, balanceándola como si fuera un péndulo, y soltándola en el mejor momento, dándose un sonoro batacazo en el suelo y quedándose del todo alelada.

-¡Y ahora pasemos a la ofensiva! ¡Golpes furia!

Ariados se descolgó del techo y se lanzó sobre la indefensa miltank, comenzando a avasallarla a base de una serie de golpes ininterrumpidos con sus patas y haciéndola más y más daño con cada minuto que pasaba. Miltank trataba de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no hacía más que complicar las cosas, y por su parte Blanca se quedó totalmente bloqueada, incapaz de responder ante tan peliaguda situación.

-¡Sigue con picotazo venenoso, no la des tregua!

Acto seguido lanzó una ristra de agujas de color morado que impactaron sobre ella y, aunque no la hicieron mucho daño, consiguieron que cayera envenenada, agravando su situación un poco más.

-¡No, Miltuca! ¡Trata de curarte con batido!-exclamó Blanca, desesperada.

Sin embargo la fue prácticamente imposible llegar a sus propias ubres, puesto que estaba totalmente inmovilizada y apenas se podía mover más allá de unas pocas y desesperadas sacudidas infructuosas.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no!-masculló la líder en lo más parecido a una rabiosa pataleta.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Termina con esto, ariados, chupavidas!

Para rematar el pokémon bicho se acercó a su presa y le hincó el diente mientras drenaba su energía un poco más, al tiempo que el veneno hacía el resto. Miltank rodó dejadamente hasta que al final dejó de luchar, cayendo de esta forma KO.

-¡Miltank está fuera de combate, ariados es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-dictaminó el árbitro.

Los segundos posteriores fueron de júbilo total tanto para el chico como para su mayor fan y su ex novia, la cual se había quedado muda debido a la impresión, demasiado asombrada como para poder hablar.

-¡Oh, sí, así se gana, así sí, ése es el Oro que conozco! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías, tío, lo sabía!-gritaba Rafi, encantado.

-¡Genial, ariados, ha funcionado, hemos ganado!-exclamó el chico, celebrándolo con su pokémon.

Sin embargo no todo era alegría y jolgorio. Para Blanca había sido mucho más que eso, no podía comprender cómo había perdido, y aun así, asi era, puesto que su miltank, su querido pokémon, su imbatible compañera, yacía en el campo, derrotada por primera vez en su vida. Retiró a su pokémon rápidamente, mirando a su ball con ojos vidriosos hasta que finalmente rompió a llorar.

-¿¡Eh?!-farfulló Oro, sin creerse lo que veía.

-¿Pero qué?-hizo lo propio Rafi.

-¡¿Es en serio?!-soltó Cristal, igual de alucinada.

-Oh, no…-murmuró por su parte la chica árbitro.

Acto seguido se sobrevino una intensa llorera por parte de la líder de gimnasio, tapándose la cara con las manos y dejando escapar una marea de lágrimas. En ese justo momento se dirigió a Oro.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Eres cruel, sí, te lo digo a ti!-exclamó con rabia y sollozando como una niña pequeña.

Y tras esas palabras salió corriendo, mientras seguía llorando como una magdalena. Los demás se quedaron allí, aún sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado, hasta que finalmente Oro murmuró.

-Pero bueno… ¿y mi medalla?

En ese momento la chica árbitro habló, dirigiéndose a todos.

-Perdonadla, pero es que tiene muy mal perder, como normalmente gana gracias a miltank…

-¡Eso no es excusa para ponerse a llorar y salir corriendo!-exclamó Oro.

-Ya, pero… esperad a que se calme y ya te la dará-murmuró ella.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Esto no es serio ni deportivo, ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella!-anunció el chico, enfadado y echando a andar.

Los demás fueron tras él, mientras que la estuvieron buscando por todos los recovecos del gimnasio hasta dar con ella en el jardín. Blanca estaba acurrucada bajo un árbol, todavía llorando.

-¡Eh, Blanca!

-¡Déjame en paz!-exclamó la líder al verle, levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-¡Te he ganado y me debes la medalla, dámela!-exclamó el entrenador.

-¡No quiero!-anunció ella.

-¿¡Qué?!-musitó él, sin creerse lo que oía.

-¡No es justo, mi Miltuca es la más fuerte, yo soy la más fuerte, tendría que haber ganado!-exclamó la líder, dando un puñetazo al tronco del árbol.

Eso rebotó a Oro, el cual la cogió de los hombros, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y espetándola de seguido.

-¡Escúchame, niñita mimada, parece mentira que seas líder de gimnasio!

-¡Oro, espera, no!-exclamó Cristal, tratando de pararle, pero Oro la ignoró.

-¡En la vida se gana o se pierde, y si se pierde se ha de aceptar el hecho en sí y madurar con ello! ¡Ponerse a llorar como una niña de cinco años no arregla nada! ¡Yo no sé cómo es la vida de un líder de gimnasio, pero lo que sé seguro es que hay que ser justo, aceptar la derrota y compensar por el gran esfuerzo al vencedor, no llorar, quejarse por no saber perder o creerse ser el mejor, porque no lo eres! ¡Nadie es más que nadie!-exclamó el chico, zarandeando un poco a la líder, la cual le miraba muy sorprendida.

Tras el discurso Oro la miró de hito en hito, mientras Blanca le miraba fijamente con cierta expresión que no se le escapó a Cristal, que aprovechó el paréntesis para intervenir.

-Mira, yo no soy quién para decirte lo que has de hacer, creo que está bastante claro. Pero déjame decirte que demuestras gran debilidad con tanta chulería e infantilidad, si yo fuera tú me replantearía mi posición como líder, aun a pesar de que he visto que eres bastante capaz. En serio, creo que deberías plantearte muchas cosas, además, tratar a miltank como si fuera una reina no es bueno ni para ti ni para ella, la estás malcriando ¿qué ejemplo la quieres dar? Los pokémon tienen que ser conscientes de sus propios límites y saber qué es mejor para ellos y los entrenadores que les cuidan. Y tú no estás cuidando bien a tu miltank consintiéndola de esa forma.

Blanca la miró por un momento y luego bajó la mirada, avergonzada; tras eso, habló.

-Tienes razón, siempre la he mimado demasiado, miltank es muy fuerte y siempre pensé que era invencible gracias a ella. Cuando la conocí en una granja de la ruta 39 supe que sería mi compañera inseparable, haciéndonos las mejores amigas, y en cuanto vi su fuerza y lo que era capaz de hacer me crecí demasiado. Me he pasado todo este tiempo consintiéndola y apoyándome sólo en su fuerza, y ahora… ahora… es culpa mía, ella no tiene la culpa… lo siento… lo siento mucho, Miltuca…

La chica no pudo más y volvió a llorar, sin embargo Cristal la apoyó y murmuró de seguido.

-Bueno, piensa que tienes la oportunidad de decírselo tú misma.

Ante eso la líder sacó a su miltank, la cual la miró con gesto apenado, como si quisiera disculparse ante ella, pero Blanca se adelantó.

-No, no te disculpes, Miltuca, soy yo la que debe hacerlo. No te he criado como es debido y, por mi culpa, me he sentido superior a los demás cuando tan solo era una ilusión. Tú eres fuerte, no como yo. Lo siento, Miltuca, perdóname…

El pokémon normal negó con la cabeza, mugiendo débilmente y abrazando a su entrenadora, la cual la abrazó de vuelta con fuerza y volviendo a llorar una vez más.

Los demás contemplaron el momento, Cristal con una media sonrisa grabada en su cara, Rafi satisfecho por que todo hubiera salido bien, y Oro sin poder apartar la vista de su ex novia por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender del todo. Algo en su interior se revolvía, comprendiendo muchas cosas por un lado, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose un estúpido por todo lo que había pasado. Ahora podía comprender un poco mejor el cometido de un criador, viendo además una faceta de su ex novia que desconocía, o más bien ignoraba. Eso mismo le hizo sentirse peor consigo mismo, sin decir nada y mirando hacia otro lado.

Una vez que pokémon y líder estuvieron más calmadas, se dirigieron a ellos.

-Gracias por tus palabas, Cristal, me han ayudado mucho…

-Oh, no es nada, soy criadora después de todo, y aun así he de decir que tu miltank está de lo más sana y fuerte.

-Sí…

Tras ella vino Oro, el cual la miró con algo de recelo, sin embargo la líder murmuró.

-Siento haberte negado la medalla, me has ganado limpiamente, y con una estrategia magistral, debo decir. Podría aprender mucho de ti. Toma, Oro, la medalla planicie, te la has ganado.

-Gracias-agradeció el chico, sin decir nada más.

Se la guardó en su estuche, manteniendo el silencio, aunque en ese momento Blanca comentó.

-Tienes mucha suerte, Oro.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-inquirió él, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-Ya lo entenderás.

Cristal la miró por un momento, pero la líder no dijo nada más, haciéndola un rápido gesto que sólo ella entendió.

Blanca les acompañó hacia la salida, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿A dónde tenías pensado ir, Oro?

-Ah, pues no lo sé, lo tengo que mirar…

-En ese caso dirígete a ciudad Iris, allí hay otro gimnasio al cual puedes retar.

-Está bien, allí iré.

Tras las despedidas, y una vez fuera, Rafi no dejó de alabar a Oro.

-¡Eres el más fuerte, el más rápido, el más listo, el más… todo, la recoña en bicicleta!

-Rafi, déjalo ya-murmuró el chico, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Lo cierto es que me has sorprendido mucho, Oro, has demostrado una estrategia imbatible, y eso que no eres muy de estrategias…-comentó en ese momento la chica.

-Sí, bueno, normalmente no lo hubiera hecho, pero en este caso estaba claro que algo necesitaba, y en cuanto ariados evolucionó supe lo que tenía que hacer para detener a miltank.

-Impresionante, debo decir…

-Je, je, gracias…

Ambos se miraron por un momento, guardando un breve pero intenso silencio hasta que finalmente la chica comentó.

-Bueno, ya que lo has conseguido vámonos ya ¿no?

-Sí, después de todo hemos pasado más tiempo del necesario aquí, no quiero entretenerme demasiado. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Rafi?-le sugirió su amigo.

-Que va tío, no puedo, he de quedarme… ¡pero cuando vayas a tener una batalla de gimnasio sólo dímelo y me persono en seguida donde sea para animarte!

Se despidieron de él, regresando un momento al centro pokémon para que Oro curara rápidamente a sus pokémon, recoger sus cosas y anular la reserva de habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron del todo listos se dirigieron a la salida norte, pero al pasar al lado de una frondosa y bastante vistosa floristería una discusión cercana les llamó la atención.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no, ni en broma permitiré que hagas algo tan peligroso!

-¡No pasará nada si vienes conmigo, por favor, confía en mí, creo que ya sé cómo resolver el misterio del árbol extraño, tan solo necesito tu regadera!

-¿Y dejar desatendida la tienda? ¡De eso nada, además, ese árbol es demasiado peligroso, te prohíbo que te acerques a él!

-¡Pero hermana, escúchame, por favor! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuches?

-¡Eres demasiado pequeña, ni siquiera eres entrenadora, para poder acercarse a ese árbol sin peligro tendrías que ser tan fuerte como Blanca!

Eso llamó la atención de Oro, el cual se acercó a la floristería e inquirió de seguido.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada importante ¿querías algo?-inquirió la florera, cortante.

-Ah, no, es que como había oído algo de ser tan fuerte como Blanca y yo la acabo de derrotar pues por eso lo digo…

Ante eso la chica se quedó de una pieza, inquiriendo de seguido.

-Espera ¿qué?

-Sí, aquí tengo la prueba, la medalla planicie-comentó él, sacando su estuche para que la vieran.

Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos de la niña pequeña brillaron de golpe, comentando de improviso.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Déjame ir con este chico y no me pasará nada, hermana!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Pues claro, tú misma lo has dicho, que tengo que ser tan fuerte como Blanca, yo no soy entrenadora, sin embargo este chico sí que lo es y además ha ganado a Blanca, si voy con él estaré segura! Y si me pasa algo siempre puedes echarle la culpa…-añadió entonces la niña.

-¡Oye, niña!-exclamó Oro, molesto.

Sin embargo la hermana mayor le miró de arriba abajo, como si se lo estuviera pensando, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que volverás a casa segura…

-¡Síííí!

-Y en cuanto a ti, más te vale que no la pase nada a mi hermana, cuidala bien ¿estamos?

-Ah, pero espera un momento ¿quién ha hablado de cuidar niños?-inquirió el chico, confuso.

-¡Vamos, venga, vamos a desenmascarar al árbol extraño!-exclamó en ese momento la niña, cogiendo la regadera y echando a correr.

Por su parte el chico la siguió no muy seguro de lo que había pasado, sin embargo en ese momento Cristal le increpó.

-Esto te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman, anda que…

-No si ya, ya…

Ambos siguieron a la niña hasta la ruta 36, donde el árbol de marras seguía plantado en medio de la carretera y acordonado por la policía; en ese momento no había nadie más en el lugar, por lo que la niña se embaló saltándose el cerco, sin embargo Oro se adelantó y la cogió a tiempo.

-¡Eh, de eso nada! ¿Es que quieres buscarme la ruina? Quédate aquí quieta con Cristal, ya me encargo yo.

-¡Jo, pero no es justo, la idea ha sido mía!-se quejó la niña.

-¡Sí, pero el que se come la bronca si te pasa algo soy yo, así que paso de arriesgarme! Ahí quieta.

La niña le sacó la lengua como contestación, a lo cual el chico no hizo más que ignorarla; cogió la regadera y se acercó al árbol, el cual no hizo ningún aspaviento de ningún tipo, para su buena suerte. Aprovechó entonces para inclinar el recipiente y las primeras gotas mojaron el tronco. Fue entonces cuando sucedió. El árbol se agitó para luego dar un vistoso bote, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un sonoro alarido que asustó a todos excepto a la niña, la cual exclamó.

-¡Ajá, lo sabía, lo sabía!

-¿¡Eh?!-exclamó Cristal por su parte sacando su pokédex, la cual anunció.

-Sudowoodoo, el pokémon imitación; se disfraza como un árbol para no ser atacado, aunque su composición se parece más a una roca. Odia el agua y si empieza a llover desaparecerá.

-¿¡Un pokémon?!-exclamó la chica, sorprendidísima.

-¡Sí, un sudowoodo, por eso parecía un árbol, pero no era un árbol!-exclamó la niña.

Oro pretendía luchar con él para que no volviera, pero el contacto con el agua fue tal que desapareció tan rápido como apareció, despejando el camino por fin.

-Vaya, eso sí que es velocidad… como corre el condenado-comentó Oro, observándole correr hasta desaparecer en la distancia.

-Seguro que no vuelve a aparecer después de esto-murmuró Cristal con seguridad.

-A los sudowoodo no les gusta nada el agua, por eso desaparecen en cuanto llueve un poco-reveló la niña.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?-inquirió el chico, ceñudo.

-¡Lo leí en una enciclopedia sobre pokémon! Me enteré de la historia del árbol que se movía y quise comprobarlo, pero mi hermana no me dejaba coger su regadera. ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

-No ha sido nada, ahora vuelve a tu casa, nosotros estamos de viaje.

-Vale, le contaré a mi hermana lo que ha pasado ¡nos vemos!

Después de que la niña se fuera, continuaron el viaje bordeando la carretera y poco después, se desviaron campo a través; les esperaba un largo viaje atravesando bosques, eras y campiñas entre esa ruta y la siguiente, por lo que debían de ponerse en marcha.

-Aunque hay algo que me intriga ¿Qué querría decir Blanca con eso de que tengo mucha suerte?-inquirió el chico en ese momento, rompiendo el silencio.

Cristal enrojeció muy ligeramente y contestó.

-Ah, pues no sé…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Clever seguía investigando de cerca al Team Rocket, recabando toda la información posible para tratar de localizarlos lo antes posible. En ese momento se encontraba hablando por teléfono desde una de las habitaciones de un hotel de ciudad Trigal.

-He encontrado nuevos indicios en el pozo slowpoke de pueblo Azalea, creo que se están preparando para algo.

-…

-Sí, les cortamos el grifo con lo de las colas de los slowpoke, aunque me da en la nariz que sólo trataban de financiarse, deben de estar urdiendo algo más grande.

-…

-No, no pude, sólo encontré algunos indicios de que estuvieron allí pero huyeron todos. No sé qué relación puede tener con los recientes avistamientos de soldados en ciudad Trigal, ha habido gente que les ha llegado a ver merodeando por los callejones de noche cerrada.

-…

-Sí, parece ser que están rondando por la torre Radio, algo traman, pero no estamos cien por cien seguros de ello. Hemos tratado de capturar a alguno para sonsacarle algo de información, pero hasta el momento no sabemos donde se ocultan.

-…

-Vale, estaremos al tanto, adiós-se despidió.

Se guardó el teléfono y acto seguido se sacó un cigarro, encendiéndolo con un mechero y dándole una larga calada, saboreando la nicotina.

-Mierda…-masculló entonces, aplastándolo en un cenicero cercano.

Se prometió no volver a fumar hace un tiempo, sin embargo el asunto le inquietaba; ahora que esos rateros habían vuelto estaban siendo más sigilosos que de costumbre, casi no tenían pistas acerca de sus planes, lo cual limitaba su acción de por sí de cara a futuras acciones. Debían de estar más atentos que nunca, y sin embargo apenas tenían una pista fiable a la que atenerse. El tiempo apremiaba, ahora más que nunca.

-Debemos de encontrarlos a toda costa… redoblaré la vigilancia por las noches en las calles colindantes a la torre Radio.

Cualquier medio serviría para hacer salir a esos degraciados. Tenían que atraparles, esta vez sí, sin errores ni medias tintas. Y lo harían, eso por descontado.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon! lo cierto es que después de haber estado construyendo a Oro como un tío más lanzado y no tan estratega como lo fue Rojo en su historia, escribir esta revancha ha sido en parte un poco raro, porque claro, la estrategia que se ha montado es tan buena que hasta yo mismo me he llegado a decir: parece mentira que haya sido cosa de Oro. Pero bueno, al menos eso es un claro indicativo de que su construcción va por buen camino, y en el caso de este combate podría decirse que ha sido algo puntual, puesto que era necesario si lo que quería era derrotar a Blanca. He añadido además una especie de amago hacia la susodicha, haciéndola crecerse con cada derrota fácil para que de esta forma no viese venir la evidente e inminente trampa. En ese sentido que spinarak evolucionara en el capítulo anterior ha sido algo vital, ariados es un pokémon que puede dar bastante cancha si está bien entrenado y sabe hacer buenos ataques; y sí, ya sé que ése no es el efecto original de telaraña, al menos en los juegos, en este caso he preferido optar por lo que se ha visto muchas veces en el anime, que es un hilo más resistente que el de disparo demora y capaz incluso de tejer auténticas telarañas en el proceso.

Por el camino también he trabajado un poco a Blanca, ampliando un poco más la llorera y dándola unos motivos más contundentes que una simple rabieta por haber perdido. También he aprovechado para trabajar un poco más a Oro y a Cristal en el proceso, sobre todo a Cristal, la conversación entre ella y la líder no estaba programada, por así decirlo, salió ella solita, y ya sabéis lo que eso significa cuando sucede, así que...

Y esto es todo por el momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

 **No tan diferentes**

Dos días tras la partida de Oro y Cristal, del gimnasio de ciudad Trigal salió una Lira feliz por haber conseguido ganar a la líder.

-Genial, mi tercera medalla-murmuró muy contenta.

Como no tenía estuche donde poner las medallas, ya que no la dio tiempo a coger uno antes de irse, las iba poniendo en el asa de su bolso; colocó la medalla planicie debajo de la medalla colmena y miró sus tres medallas, orgullosa.

Lo cierto era que ni ella se esperaba que fuera a tener semejante despegue, se sentía inusitadamente motivada, y hasta el momento había logrado vencer a la primera a los primeros líderes en poco menos de cuatro semanas. Su objetivo de ser más fuerte para que su padre la tomara en serio la movía como nunca antes la había movido cualquier otra cosa, y se sentía dispuesta a todo.

Se dirigió al centro pokémon para curar a su equipo, pero entonces, antes de llegar a una esquina, oyó una conversación que la alarmó.

-Nos han reportado informes de que han visto a la niña de pueblo Primavera desaparecida por aquí, hay que abrir bien los ojos.

-Sí, el oficial ya ha puesto en aviso a toda la comisaria, si sigue por aquí la encontraremos enseguida.

-Oh, no, mierda-pensó ella.

Oyó entonces que se acercaban a donde ella estaba, así que echó a correr calle abajo; llegó a un callejón y corrió mirando atrás para asegurarse de que no la habían visto, sin embargo en ese mismo instante se dio de bruces con una persona que le resultó familiar.

-¡Tú!-susurró ella, al ver de quien se trataba.

-Oh, vaya, qué mala suerte-murmuró Plata pasivamente.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó ella.

-¿Qué haces en un oscuro y lúgubre callejón? Tenía pensado que las chicas vais por las avenidas, amplias e iluminadas, por seguridad…

-Y así es ¿y tú por qué estás en el callejón?

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, con sendos gestos molestos grabados en sus rostros, aunque por su parte, el chico no pudo evitar llegar a esbozar una incierta mirada. Aún no se explicaba cómo podía poseer recuerdos de una chica que había conocido hace pocos días, y sin embargo esos recuerdos seguían ahí, atormentándole y confundiéndole cada vez más y más.

Por otro lado, Lira aún seguía preguntándose de qué parecía conocerla ese chico, si era la primera vez que lo veía; ella había nacido y crecido en ciudad Canal, en la prefectura de Sinnoh, y era su primera vez en Johto, por lo que nunca antes lo había visto en su vida. Aun así, y por alguna extraña razón, algo en su interior se revolvía cada vez que lo miraba atentamente, como si hubiera algo en lo más recóndito de su cabeza que trataba de dar sentido a tan extraña situación.

Sin embargo una sirena de policía no muy lejana les alertó de improviso, reaccionando de seguido; buscando entonces un sitio en el que esconderse, vieron un armario viejo junto a un contenedor de basura cerca de donde estaban y se metieron a la vez en él, discutiendo en el proceso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A donde me da la gana, déjame tranquila.

-Yo lo he visto primero, búscate otro sitio.

En ese momento unos pasos cercanos les pusieron en alerta una vez más y se tuvieron que apretar un poco dentro del pequeño armario, cerrando de seguido y sumiéndose en una súbita oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa, de quién huyes?-inquirió Plata una vez dentro.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones-susurró Lira para no delatarse.

-Vale, no me lo digas.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Plata entornó ligeramente una puerta para poder ver y para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, al tiempo que un resquicio de luz alumbraba el interior; al poco rato, Lira preguntó.

-Oye, Plata, esa sirena era de policía… ¿estabas huyendo de la policía?

El chico pelirrojo la miró por un momento, no muy seguro de si contestar a esa pregunta, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-¿Y qué si es así? Es cosa mía… además, tú también huyes de ellos ¿o me equivoco?

Lira miró al suelo, rindiéndose ante lo evidente, y murmuró.

-Pues sí… me… me escapé de casa. A mi padre sólo le importa su trabajo y no me dedica tiempo, es como si no existiera… como si no me quisiera. Por eso decidí irme.

Plata la miró muy fijamente, como si se sintiera tremendamente identificado; Lira lo vio, comprendiendo al instante ese gesto e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Tú también te has escapado de casa?

-Ah… pues sí, algo así…

-Padres… el mundo no nos comprende-comentó Lira con desdén y una sonrisita.

Plata no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante ese comentario, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que la chica comentó.

-Anda…

-¿Qué?

-Has sonreído…

-¿Eh? No, claro que no…

-Sí, has sonreído, te he visto…

-Que no, déjame tranquilo-insistió Plata dándole otro codazo, lo que hizo que el chico volviese a recordar ese recuerdo inexistente.

-Es tan raro... ¿Por qué, por qué me acuerdo de ti si te conocí hace poco?-inquirió el chico, incrédulo.

-Pues no lo sé… yo no te recuerdo para nada, yo he vivido siempre en ciudad Canal, en Sinnoh, a no ser que te hayas pasado por allí en algún momento…

-No, para nada, en mi vida he salido de Honshu.

-Pues entonces no sabría decirte… ¿quizá haya otra razón?

-¿Y yo que sé? Déjame en paz, anda.

Lira dio un respingo y le achacó.

-Podrías ser un poco más amable, ¿no? ¿Qué te cuesta al menos hablar con educación?

-¿Educación? No es precisamente lo que más necesito oír en estos momentos-respondió el chico.

Lira quiso responder, pero de repente el armario se movió hacia el lado contrario y, tras dar un bandazo, la chica acabó siendo lanzada sobre él.

-¡Ah, lo siento!-musitó ella, todo azorada.

Dio gracias a que había muy poca luz, ya que se había puesto roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate de encima!-masculló él, también rojo.

-¡No puedo, no tengo espacio para enderezarme!

-¡Aaagh, no me claves la rodilla en…!

-¡Ay, lo siento muchísimo!-repitió ella, más roja que antes, y tratando de enderezarse.

-Que lo siente, dice, más lo siento yo…-repitió él, con un hilillo de voz.

El armario dio otro bandazo, se inclinó y ésta vez fue el chico el que se cayó encima de Lira; los dos se quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro y, por un momento, se miraron a los ojos manteniendo la respiración para que no les descubrieran.

-Bueno… creo que ahora estamos igual…-murmuró Lira, tratando de tomárselo con filosofía.

-No me digas…-murmuró Plata, avergonzado.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante un ruido les sacó de sus pensamientos, era similar al de un motor de muy poca revolución.

-¿Y eso?-inquirió ella.

-No sé, espera…-murmuró Plata, extendiendo un brazo.

Abrió un poco la puerta y vio que se estaban moviendo, pudiendo ver la antena de la torre Radio en la distancia, viendo se alejaban de ella.

-Salimos de la ciudad… debemos haber sido recogidos por el servicio de limpieza-obvió él.

-Bueno, al menos salimos de la ciudad sin levantar sospechas-observó Lira apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Inconscientemente, Plata notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco, sin saber muy bien por qué y sin apenas poder remediarlo, siendo notado enseguida por la propia chica, la cual comentó.

-Vaya, tu corazón late con fuerza…

-Hombre claro, si no, estaría muerto…

Lira alzó las cejas y preguntó.

-¿Eso era un chiste?

Para no tener que contestar, alzó el brazo entornando la puerta un poco más y viendo que ya estaban circulando hacia la ruta 36.

-Vale, ya podemos irnos-murmuró entonces, abriendo del todo.

Habían cargado el armario en una furgoneta con otros desperdicios grandes; ciudad Trigal se alejaba en la distancia, y la furgoneta iba hacia el norte en dirección al parque Nacional. No iban a mucha velocidad, por lo que Plata anunció.

-Vale, vamos a saltar.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si estamos en marcha, nos mataremos!-exclamó Lira.

-No nos mataremos, tranquila, cógete a mí.

-¿A… a ti?-repitió la chica, no muy convencida y también algo cortada.

-Sí, a mí, vamos-la apremió.

De golpe y porrazo, Plata la cogió de los hombros y, acto seguido, saltaron hacia la hierba; Lira se aferró a él del susto y los dos cayeron al suelo, rodando cuesta abajo. Los paró un árbol de tronco muy grueso, golpeándose el chico la espalda.

-¡Plata!-exclamó la entrenadora.

Por su parte el chico se levantó a duras penas y con la espalda algo magullada.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió Lira.

-Sí, sí, tranquila…

-¿Seguro? Vas arqueado…

-¡Pues claro, me acabo de golpear contra un árbol!-exclamó el chico con obviedad.

-Entonces no te muevas, quédate quieto un rato-le aconsejó la chica.

-No, no, he de irme ya, tengo cosas que hacer…

-Bueno, si vas a la siguiente ciudad déjame acompañarte-pidió la entrenadora.

-No, yo viajo sólo, déjame tranquilo-la espetó dándola el mismo codazo, y regresando una vez más ese inexistente recuerdo.

Los dos se miraron por un momento y Plata fue a irse, sin embargo Lira le detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Acaso no quieres saber de qué me conoces? Yo no lo sé, pero desde que te conocí siento como si realmente estuviéramos atados, es una sensación extraña…

-¿Qué dices?

-Sé que suena raro, pero parece cosa del destino ¿no crees? Que sólo tú me conozcas cuando yo no había estado nunca aquí hasta ahora… no parece casualidad. Es como si tuviera que ser así…

Ante eso Plata la miró de arriba abajo, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de todo esto, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No digas tonterías, eso de que el destino está escrito es una bobada…

-Yo tampoco he sido mucho de creer en el destino, pero después de escapar de casa y salir de viaje he podido comprobarlo por mí misma. Mis padres siempre me han dicho que, aunque naciera en Sinnoh, tengo sangre Johtoniense, y después de viajar por sus rutas y recorrer sus caminos creo que, después de todo, tenían razón. Siento esta tierra en mí como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, escondida. Y ahra que te he conocido, empiezo a pensar que no todo es tan descabellado.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-¡Viajemos juntos! Igual, si vamos juntos, podremos averiguar de qué me conoces…

Esa sugerencia pilló con la guardia baja a Plata, que no se esperaba para nada semejante oferta. En ningún momento entraba en sus planes viajar acompañado, de hecho la sola idea le producía repulsa, ya que si estaba de viaje era por una razón que sólo le atañía a él. Y, ni de lejos, iba a compartirla con nadie más.

-No, gracias pero no, ya te lo he dicho, yo viajo solo.

-Pero…

-Te he dicho que no, déjame en paz de una vez.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más, Plata se alejó rápidamente de allí, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y sin poder decirle nada más.

-Tonto…

Aun a pesar de que ella no parecía recordarle como tal, todo este asunto de los recuerdos perdidos la llamaba la atención y, con ello, el querer saber más cosas de ese chico tan maleducado y testarudo. Aun así lo dejó estar y retomó enseguida su viaje hacia el norte, hacia su siguiente medalla. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en otras cosas.

* * *

Como se viene un capítulo doble, seguid leyendo hasta los comentarios del siguiente


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

 **Lo que verdaderamente importa**

-¿Cuánto falta para ciudad Iris?-inquirió Oro, cansado.

-Unos cuantos kilómetros, puede que para mañana lleguemos-contestó Cristal, mirando el mapa en el pokégear.

Esa misma mañana se levantaron temprano para llegar a tiempo a la ciudad, y aun así no les iba a dar tiempo, retrasando la travesía un poco más; llevaban ya dos días de viaje, durmiendo al raso y con sólo una comida diaria desde el primer día, ya que olvidaron por completo abastecerse de nuevo antes de retomar el viaje, por lo cual arrastraban algo de hambre, lo que en cierta forma también les frenaba.

-Si hubiéramos ido a comprar antes de irnos…-le replicó de nuevo Cristal.

-¿Y yo que sabía? Pensaba que ya te habías ocupado tú…-se excusó él una vez más.

-¿Y qué te crees que soy, la chacha? Te dije, Oro, que tendríamos que habernos repartido las tareas desde el primer momento, pero no…

-Cristal, otra vez no, por favor, que tengo hambre, no me apetece volver a discutir…

Ante eso la chica se quedó callada, como si coincidiera con él en ese aspecto; y es que, aun a pesar de que en teoría estaban bien como amigos, alguna que otra discusión sobre este tema al respecto ya había caído, minando un poco los ánimos de cara al viaje en sí y distanciándolos un poco.

Aun así, y tratando de mejorar un poco el ambiente, Cristal hizo mano de su pokégear al tiempo que comentaba.

-En fin, a ver si nos distraemos un poco con la radio…

Empezó a mover el dial hasta captar la señal, comenzando a oírse nítidamente la retransmisión.

-¡Esto es el canal variedades, retransmitiendo para todo Johto! Hoy tenemos a un reconocido cocinero de pueblo Caoba, que nos va a hablar de sus recetas más famosas, una de ellas es yakisoba con guisantes, judías y un toque de picante con salsa brava-explicó el comentarista.

-¡Agh! ¡Quita eso!-exclamó Oro, rugiéndole las tripas.

-Sí, sí…-murmuró ella moviendo el dial.

-¡La hora del profesor Oak, conmigo, Rosa, vuestra comentarista!

-Anda, el profesor Oak, lo llegué a conocer cuando fui a casa del señor pokémon-comentó el chico, recordando el encuentro.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Muy bien, profesor, ¿sobre qué pokémon vamos a hablar hoy?-inquirió Rosa.

-Hoy traigo a uno bastante curioso, se trata de stantler, el pokémon gran cuerno; aquí en Johto suelen vivir en la ruta 36, aprovechando todos los prados que ésta ruta posee, ya que lleva una dieta omnívora. Son bastante ágiles y rápidos a la hora de correr, además, su cornamenta tiene una peculiaridad, ya que es capaz de hipnotizar tanto a personas como a pokémon, causando visiones variadas. Es una especie tímida, que suele rehuir el contacto humano, aunque siempre hay excepciones, como los famosos stantler del parque de ciudad Malva, los cuales están protegidos.

-Vaya, este profesor sabe muchísimo…-comentó la criadora.

-Sí…

En cuanto terminó la entrevista resintonizó el dial y ésta vez sonó el canal música.

-¡Estamos en el canal música, con DJ Nardo, vuestro DJ preferido! Vamos a relajarnos con uno de los mayores éxitos de Lighthouse Family, este dueto inglés de música ligera e easy-listening-anunció el DJ.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar _High_ , de Lighthouse Family.

-Oh, vaya, me encanta esta canción…-murmuró la chica.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es que la conoces?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

-De clase de inglés ¿o es que no te acuerdas?

-Ah, sí… creo-murmuró Oro, no muy interesado.

Esas clases de inglés eran parte de un plan nacional educativo para ir introduciendo idiomas extranjeros en la educación de los jóvenes japoneses, y así ayudarles a irse introduciendo en el mundo laboral, mientras se iba expandiendo la apertura de Japón a occidente. La escuela de pueblo Primavera había sido una de las primeras escuelas de Johto en introducir estas clases, aunque no a todo el mundo le terminaba de convencer el aprender un idioma extranjero, y Oro era uno de ellos. Sin embargo no pasaba lo mismo con Cristal, la cual siempre había estado interesada, y era una de las que más nivel tenía de toda su clase. Gracias a esto pudo seguir la letra sin mucha complicación, llegando a tararearla por lo bajo incluso.

- _Cause we are gonna be… forever you and me… you'll be always keeping, flying high in the sky…_

-Vaya, menudo nivel, aunque es como si me hablases en hebreo-observó él.

-Sí, es que me gusta tanto… deberías aprenderlo tú también, el inglés nos podría abrir muchas puertas…

-No sé yo, no me termina de gustar, prefiero hablar en japonés…

-Ya, pero de aquí a varios años el inglés se extenderá, y será muy útil, estoy convencida…

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Y qué dice la canción?

-Pues… a groso modo cuenta acerca de las relaciones humanas… y de una pareja, que se prometen que siempre estarán juntos… volando alto, en el cielo-explicó la criadora, con la mirada perdida.

Oro la miró fijamente, dándole la sensación de que lo decía por otra razón, sin embargo enseguida comprendió que se trataba de la letra de la canción. Aun así se quedó un tanto cortado, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Alguna vez volverían a estar bien de verdad? Aunque por un lado así lo quería, por otro lado dudaba de si Cristal estaría dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad, sobre todo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Quiso preguntarla al respecto, pero al final lo descartó, quedándose callado, y dejando que la canción llenara ese vacío.

En ese momento se encontraban atravesando una pequeña arboleda de altas coníferas, el entrenador fijó su vista entre los troncos de los árboles, sin poder evitar que le rugieran las tripas. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, quedándose completamente alucinado, ya que era un verdadero golpe de suerte.

-¡Oh, mira eso!-exclamó el chico, echando a correr.

Un puesto ambulante de yakisoba caliente se encontraba justo en medio de la arboleda; no había nadie en él, pero había varios cuencos humeantes en la barra esperando a ser servidos, y el olorcillo que despedían era simplemente sublime.

-¡Espera, Oro, si no hay nadie, no sabemos si está abierto!

-¿Y qué más da? ¡Igual es un autoservicio de esos, comes lo que te dé la gana y luego pagas!

En cuanto alcanzó el puesto se abalanzó sobre el cuenco que más cerca le quedaba, la carne y los fideos parecían estar al punto, coronados por varias especias que le daban ese toque de sabor tan especial que sólo un buen yakisoba podía proporcionar.

-¡Oh, qué buena pinta! ¡Que aproveche!-exclamó el entrenador, cogiendo el cuenco, unos palillos, y probándolo de seguido.

Sin embargo, en vez de sentir el suculento y tierno sabor de la carne combinada con los fideos, notó algo muy duro y seco entre los dientes, con un sabor que no era muy allá.

-Vaya, y eso que parecía que estaba recién hecho…-pensó él en voz alta.

-¡Oro, no, espera, mira eso!-exclamó la chica.

El aludido alzó la vista y descubrió con sorpresa que el puesto había desaparecido; y lo que sostenía en su mano y lo que estaba en su boca, era una piña y sendos palos.

-¡Puaj, pero qué asco!-exclamó él tirando la piña y los palos al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando varias ramas cercanas se movieron de una forma muy extraña, como si ondularan, pero pronto descubrió que se trataba de algo completamente distinto. En un visto y no visto algo saltó por encima de él y le encaró, viendo que se trataba ni más ni menos que un stantler salvaje.

-¡Pues claro! ¡La cornamenta de stantler nos debe de haber engañado!-obvió enseguida la chica, recordando las palabras de Oak de hace poco.

Oro se quedó mirándole con cierto interés y sacó su pokédex para informarse un poco más.

-Stantler, el pokémon gran cuerno; su cornamenta cambia el flujo del aire y distorsiona la realidad. Todo aquel que quede mirándola perderá el control y el equilibrio.

-Vaya… interesante.

En ese momento el pokémon normal aprovechó para huir, dejando atrás al chico. Oro le miró con interés y, tras pensarlo rápidamente, cogió una ball de su cinto y la lanzó al aire, saliendo ariados de ella.

-¡Ariados, disparo demora!

El pokémon bicho fue el primero en moverse, soltando sus lianas justamente cuando el stantler estaba saltando un tronco caído; la tela le enrolló sus patas traseras y cayó de bruces al suelo, deteniéndolo en seco.

-¡Genial, bien hecho!

Sin embargo stantler se reincorporó y sus ojos brillaron intensamente, al tiempo que el brillo llegaba hasta ariados, el cual dio una cabezada hasta acabar cayendo dormido, lo que stantler lo aprovechó para soltarse e irse.

-¡Oh, no, sabe hacer hipnosis! ¡Vuelve, ariados!-indicó el chico.

Tras eso echó a correr tras él, persiguiendo a stantler y alejándose del sendero principal al hacerlo.

-¡Oro, espera, nos estamos alejando del camino!-avisó la chica, yendo tras él.

-¡Me da igual, tengo que capturar a ese stantler!-exclamó él, sin dejar de correr.

El pokémon corría bastante, confirmando así los datos dados por el propio Oak, y se internó en el bosque, el cual cada vez se hacía más denso, dificultando la persecución. La vegetación aumentaba cada paso que daban y la luz del sol, el cual empezaba a ponerse, era cada vez menor, dificultando de esta forma la visibilidad.

-Mierda, mierda, no puedo perderlo… ¡noctowl!-exclamó él, lazando su ball.

El pokémon búho hizo acto de aparición, batiendo sus alas y siguiendo de cerca a stantler.

-¡Persíguelo, no le pierdas de vista!

El pokémon volador asintió y voló un poco más rápido, esquivando las ramas con rapidez y describiendo varias elipsis mientras perseguía al pokémon normal.

La persecución se alargó varios minutos más, hasta que al final Oro lo perdió de vista, deteniéndose junto a un desnivel en el terreno entre dos frondosos árboles y oteando las cercanías. En ese momento Cristal apareció corriendo dejadamente y visiblemente cansada, poniéndose justo detrás del chico y murmurando de seguido.

-Oro, como sigamos asi, nos vamos a acabar perdiendo, nos hemos alejado mucho…

-¡No puedo dejarlo, ahora no, tiene que estar cerca!

En ese momento noctowl reapareció para guiarle, el chico saltó el desnivel y le siguió, al tiempo que Cristal retomaba la carrera dejando escapar un pesado bufido. No tardaron mucho en volverlo a ubicar, reencontrándolo en un prado cercano, pastando.

-¡Ahí estás!-exclamó el chico.

Stantler levantó la vista y le miró fijamente.

-¡Voy a capturarte, stantler!-le informó, decidido.

Fue entonces cuando el pokémon tipo normal se puso en guardia, dispuesto a pelear.

-¡Noctowl, hipnosis!-indicó.

Noctowl bajó en picado mientras realizaba el ataque, pero stantler se movió muy deprisa de golpe y porrazo, pudiendo evitar caer dormido.

-Eso… eso es… agilidad…-jadeó Cristal, llegando en ese momento y cansada debido a la carrera.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Noctowl se lanzó cortando el aire y stantler contraatacó lanzándose con todo el cuerpo, chocando los dos en el aire; acto seguido, stantler fue re golpeado debido al golpe.

-Derribo…

Aun así Stantler se reincorporó y trató de dormir a noctowl con hipnosis.

-¡Esquívalo, no le mires!

Noctowl alzó el vuelo de nuevo, haciendo virguerías en el aire y evitando así caer dormido; pero entonces stantler sacudió sus cuernos, provocando fluctuaciones en el aire que dejó a todos medio alelados, lo que aprovechó entonces para escapar.

-¡No, se escapa! ¡Tras él, noctowl!-ordenó el chico, despejándose con una torta.

-Espera, no corras tanto…-masculló la chica, cansada de correr.

De nuevo le persiguieron por toda esa parte del bosque, haciendo mientras la tarde al tiempo que el sol iba declinando cada vez más. Por el camino Cristal le habló entre estretores y jadeos.

-¿A qué viene tanto el querer atraparlo?

-Por sus ilusiones, ya has visto con qué facilidad nos engañó… ¡y además sabe hacer hipnosis! ¡Definitivamente tiene que ser mío!-exclamó Oro, visiblemente emocionado.

La persecución fue larga, ya que tanto Oro como noctowl no le quitaban el ojo de encima; pero lo malo es que se estaban internando cada vez más en el bosque, estaba atardeciendo y ya ni Cristal se situaba. Tras varios minutos más corriendo, en cuanto el sol se escondió tras el monte Plateado casi no pudieron ver más allá de cien metros, obligándoles a frenar la marcha. Oro le perdió enseguida, pero noctowl no, gracias a su visión nocturna. Le estuvieron siguiendo un rato más pero en cuanto la noche cayó, la visibilidad fue nula para los dos, excepto para noctowl, el cual podía verlo sin problemas.

-¡Noctowl puede verlo, sigámoslo!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Pero nosotros a noctowl no! ¡Déjalo, Oro, ya no creo que lo encontremos!-murmuró la chica.

-¿Sin intentarlo siquiera? ¡No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente!-exclamó Oro, algo mosqueado.

Cristal le miró, no muy convencida de toda esa situación, pero aun así trató de persuadirle para que lo dejara correr, al menos de momento.

-Mira Oro, te entiendo perfectamente, pero no podemos seguir, no así, está demasiado oscuro, mañana continuamos.

-¡Pero si no seguimos ahora luego no podremos saber dónde está!

-¡Es peligroso, Oro, no se ve nada, podríamos acabar en cualquier parte, o peor, podríamos caer en alguna zanja o pisar mal y hacernos un esguince! ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte así sólo por un simple pokémon? Hay muchos más viviendo en toda la prefectura…

El entrenador la miró por un momento, sopesando sus palabras, hasta que finalmente accedió.

-Está bien, tienes razón, pero mañana continuaremos.

-Vale, vale…

Acamparon cerca de allí, entre unos frondosos árboles, y gracias a quilava pudieron encender una hoguera para calentarse ellos y la cena. Cristal hizo inventario de lo que quedaba rápidamente.

-Sólo quedan dos latas de alubias, algo de sushi, una botella grande de agua y dos sobres de arroz con curry ya preparado.

-Genial, con el hambre que tengo tras la carrerita…

-No pasa nada, lo racionaré al máximo.

Cogió ambas latas de alubias y las racionó por la mitad, el sushi lo dividió en cuatro porciones pequeñas y con el arroz hizo lo mismo que con las alubias, mezclándolo todo para darle más consistencia; Oro la observaba mientras lo hacía, sin decir nada. Lo cierto es que Cristal desde siempre había sido una chica muy responsable y bastante inteligente, no como él, que siempre tendía a precipitarse sin apenas pensar. En ese sentido se sintió un poco culpable, ya que lo único que hizo él fue quejarse mientras ella trataba de hacerle entrar en razón con lo de las responsabilidades. Nunca antes había tenido el detalle de su impulsividad en cuenta, pero ahora podía ver que tal vez algo sí que tendría que hacer para corregirlo.

En cuanto las alubias estuvieron calientes la chica le dio su parte; ella estuvo comiendo, pero él apenas llegó a comer más de dos cucharadas. Le sabía mal, ya que en parte era culpa suya esa situación. Comida para los pokémon había y de sobra gracias a ella, ya que hacía todos los días. Sin embargo nunca la había ayudado a hacer nada.

-Toma-dijo él, tendiéndola su parte.

-Pero si apenas has comido-observó ella.

-Es igual, no pasa nada, no tengo hambre, comételo tú.

Cristal le miró, no muy convencida, a lo que él insistió, por lo que al final tuvo que aceptarlo.

-Gracias Oro-agradeció ella.

Él tan sólo la sonrió, sin decir nada más y recostándose sobre su saco de dormir. En cuanto la chica terminó de comer cogió el huevo que aún quedaba en brazos, comprobándolo haciendo algunas pruebas básicas.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó él.

-Bien, todo normal, la temperatura está estable, y responde a estimulos externos, por lo que no creo que tarde más de una semana.

Se acostó en su saco con el huevo en brazos y se acurrucó junto a chikorita, sentret y togepi; unown revoloteaba todo el rato encima de ellos, describiendo amplias elipsis, pero justo después se acurrucó con los demás.

-Que foto tenéis…-murmuró Oro, divertido.

-Sí, son como mis niños, yo los cuido y los mimo ¿a que sí?

Ante eso los demás pokémon la respondieron con cariño, chikorita la acarició con ternura usando su hojita, sentret hizo lo propio con su frondosa cola, togepi la acarició usando sus patitas y unown emitió un profundo sonido, posándose sobre su frente y cerrando su ojo.

El chico la estuvo contemplando un buen rato hasta que vio que todos se habían dormido juntos, tanto Cristal como los demás se habian sumido en un profundo sueño esbozando una pequeña sonrisita. Oro, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también, aunque en ese momento la hoguera crepitó, apagándose un poco.

-Quilava, dale algo más de fuego-indicó en voz baja.

El pokémon obedeció y avivó la hoguera con sus llamas; acto seguido, Oro la arropó un poco más para que no cogiera frío, ya que la noche era bastante fresca, aun a pesar de que estaban en pleno verano. Después se metió él en su saco, y también rodeado de sus pokémon, se durmió con las tripas rugiéndole.

* * *

Al día siguiente Cristal fue la primera en despertarse, siendo animada por el canto de los pidgey en la distancia y una brisa mañanera que azotaba suavemente las ramas de los árboles y la hierba del suelo, arrastrando consigo los restos y el humillo de la hoguera, ya apagada.

Se desperezó con cuidado, para no despertar a sus pokémon, y se puso en pie, estirándose con ganas, ya que se sentía un tanto agarrotada. Tras eso se agachó al lado de Oro y le estuvo observando dormir brevemente. Sin la gorra el flequillo le caía hacia abajo y tenía el pelo alborotado y sin peinar, dándole un aspecto de lo más descuidado.

-Este chico…-murmuró la chica por lo bajo, tratando de peinarle un poco, sin embargo no hubo manera.

En ese momento el chico habló sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, asustando ligeramente a la chica.

-Mi pelo es intocable, y lo sabes.

Aun así ella esbozó una divertida sonrisa, tratando de recomponérselo y murmurando de seguido

-Sí, pero a mí me da igual…

En ese momento Oro abrió los ojos y se miraron fijamente, entonces él sacó la mano del saco y apartó la de la chica.

-Se mira pero no se toca.

-¡No quiero!-exclamó ella, despeinándole aún más.

-¡Agh, para ya!

Empezaron a forcejear y ella le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, a lo que él respondió con un pellizco en la pierna, llegando a soltar una carcajada. Cristal entonces respondió con un toque en su coronilla con los nudillos.

-¡Auch, eso duele!

-Ah, no haberme pellizcado…

-No haberme hecho cosquillas en el cuello…

A eso la chica respondió sacándole la lengua, y él rodó los ojos, con gesto cansado. Sin embargo fue en ese mismo instante cuando los dos comprendieron lo que había pasado, sintiéndose entonces un tanto avergonzados al respecto, siendo ella la primera en hablar.

-Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta…

-No, yo tampoco, es solo que… se siente raro.

Cristal le miró con gesto entristecido y él apartó la mirada, igual de melancólico. La chica sintió entonces algo en el pecho que la hizo sentirse aún peor, queriendo decir algo al respecto.

-Oro, yo…

Sin embargo en ese momento apareció quilava de improviso y dirigiéndose a su entrenador con actitud apremiante.

-¿Qué pasa, quilava?

El pokémon insistió, comprendiendo entonces lo que le quería decir y poniéndose en movimiento rápidamente. Se recompuso la ropa lo mejor posible, se puso la gorra y le siguió, por lo que la chica hizo lo propio.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraron entonces al stantler de ayer, en compañía de una manada de todos ellos en un alargado claro.

-¡Qué suerte, si resultaba que estábamos al lado! ¡Vamos!-indicó él, pero sin embargo Cristal le detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Mira ahí-indicó ella.

Echó un vistazo a donde señalaba y vio algo que le llamó la atención, habiendo una pequeña figura tumbada en el suelo y rodeada de muchos otros stantler, los cuales se mostraban preocupados por ella.

-¿Una cría de stantler?

-Sí, y la pasa algo-añadió ella.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, debe estar enferma o algo… voy a ir a ver-anunció ella, saliendo del escondite.

-Pero… ¡espera!

Aun así la chica hizo oídos sordos y se adelantó, en cuanto la manada la vio todos los adultos se pusieron en alerta, incluidas las hembras; los machos agacharon la cabeza, signo evidente de que iban a atacar.

-¡Cris, no, van a atacar!-exclamó él, levantándose de golpe.

Sin previo aviso uno de ellos cargó hacia ella, dispuesto a embestirla, pero Oro actuó rápidamente y echó a correr, logrando llegar hasta ella y apartándola a tiempo.

-¡Quilava, cúbrenos!

El pokémon se movió como una gacela y se puso en medio, obligando al stantler a apartarse; en ese momento Cristal aprovechó y se dirigió a ellos.

-¡No venimos a haceros daño! ¡He visto a vuestra cría, está enferma! ¿Verdad? ¡Puedo ayudarla, dejadme verla!

Los pokémon se miraron entre sí, con desconfianza, aun así la permitieron acercarse, permaneciendo alertas; Cristal se acercó a la cría con cautela y la estuvo examinando durante unos rápidos minutos.

-Está envenenada. Debe de haberse peleado con un ekans, tiene picaduras de picotazo venenoso…-observó ella.

Ante eso el chico se quedó impresionado, ya que no hubiese sido tan sencillo para él adivinar todo eso sólo con un simple vistazo.

-Oro, tráeme mi mochila-pidió en ese momento la chica.

Mientras el chico iba a por ella, con varias hojas y ramas pudo hacerla un lecho mullido y cómodo en el que tratarla mejor; en cuanto el chico volvió con lo pedido, ella sacó varias bayas y comida pokémon casera de la que ella hacía.

-Tengo antídotos, pero no me atrevo a usar un medicamento de farmacia industrial con una cría. Voy a hacer algo más básico.

Cogió varias bayas meloc y las estuvo machacando en un mortero hasta hacerlas polvo; luego puso en un cuenco comida pokémon y la mezcló con el polvillo de las bayas y un poco de agua, haciendo así una pasta con ella. Se la dio a la cría, la cual se lo comió todo, después la dio un poco de agua para que bebiera y la mojó la cara con ella para refrescarla. El chico la estuvo observando durante todo el proceso, del todo absorto.

Pocos minutos después la cría se levantó, completamente curada, e hizo carantoñas a la chica en un gesto de agradecimiento. La manada se puso muy contenta y todos acariciaron a su pequeña cría, la cual ahora ya estaba bien.

Por su parte Oro estaba bastante impresionado, no sólo por el logro de la chica, sino porque había comprendido por fin el cometido de la crianza pokémon. Estaba más que claro en qué consistía, comprendiendo entonces un poco mejor a Cristal, la cual había demostrado que era una gran criadora.

-¿Qué tal?-inquirió ella.

-Ha sido increíble… eres… impresionante.

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto, he hecho todo lo posible…

-No, en serio, has podido adivinar qué le pasaba tras un corto vistazo y luego curarla. Eres… brillante-murmuró él.

Cristal se ruborizó un poco y le miró a los ojos, con gesto agradecido. Nunca antes la había halagado de esa forma, y el simple hecho en sí la avergonzaba un poco, pero también la entristecía, cosa que se molestó en ocultar lo más buenamente posible.

-Gracias, Oro…

Estuvieron un ratito con la manada para asegurar que la cría estaría bien de ahora en adelante, tras eso recogieron sus cosas para irse y retomar el viaje.

-Bueno, vámonos, que ahora tenemos que volver al camino.

-Sí… pero ya me dirás tú cómo, nos hemos alejado mucho…

-Ya, ni siquiera el mapa del pokégear me termina de localizar…-asintió la chica, consultando el aparato.

El chico miró a la manada, y en cuanto se dio la vuelta notó como algo le tiraba de la manga; se dio la vuelta y vio al stantler por el que había echado a correr.

-Ah, hola-saludó.

El pokémon le dio un toque en el hombro y, tras eso, se adelantó e hizo un gesto con su cabeza, indicándoles que le siguieran. Los dos chicos le siguieron sin dudar y atravesaron el bosque dejándose guiar por él. Tardaron casi una hora en salir de allí, pero tras un buen paseo serpeando entre los árboles y esquivando raíces y ramas, finalmente llegaron de vuelta al camino. Y eso no fue lo único, ya que al fondo del todo, y yendo todo recto, se podía ver una localidad enclavada en medio de un valle y con una alta torre recortándose sobre la distancia y alzándose sobre los antiguos tejados.

-Espera ¿esa no es…?

-¡Sí, es ciudad Iris, no queda nada para llegar, hemos debido de dar un amplio rodeo!-exclamó ella, consultando el mapa.

-Genial… muchas gracias por traernos, stantler-le agradeció el chico al pokémon.

El aludido le respondió dándole otro toque en el hombro y Oro le acarició un poco; ambos chicos se despidieron de él, pero antes de llegar a irse stantler detuvo al chico tirándole de la manga.

-Epa ¿qué pasa?

El pokémon repitió el gesto, añadiendo además un ligero cabeceo, y fue entonces cuando el entrenador lo comprendió.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

El pokémon asintió con la cabeza y Oro sonrió; sacó entonces la rapid ball que le llegó a hacer César y le dio un toque con ella. La ball se abrió, absorbió al pokémon, se cerró, dando varios toques hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro.

-Estupendo, tengo un stantler-murmuró el chico, celebrando la captura.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos entonces?-inquirió la chica.

-Sí, vamos.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha, encaminándose hacia ciudad Iris, la cual las esperaba al otro lado del camino. Un sol radiante iluminaba la prefectura de Johto.

* * *

¡Y aquí están los nuevos capítulos de pokémon por partida doble! Dado que el anterior me quedaba tan corto, incluso ampliando un poco su contenido, he preferido en tal caso publicar dos y así compensar, ya que hubiera quedado un poco soso. El anterior capítulo es uno más de transición que otra cosa, pero que me sirve para ir construyendo poco a poco la relación entre Lira y Plata. Añado además que he cambiado los acontecimientos de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior a la revancha, en el cual los dos parecen recordarse mutuamente, pero al final eso lo he cambiado, y es sólo Plata quien lo recuerda. Si lo he hecho es para conservar la cohesión y el sentido argumental de acontecimientos que están por venir, supongo que os haréis una idea, pero se verá más adelante.

En cuanto a este capítulo en el que estamos, es muy de anime de pokémon, como habréis podido comprobar, ya que existen multitud de capítulos con esta misma tónica, pero como usualmente suelen funcionar, he optado por usar este tipo de ambiente. Me ha ayudado sobre todo a seguir construyendo la relación entre Oro y Cristal, la cual va por donde yo quiero, y además ha aumentado el equipo de Oro, dándole un poco más de variedad. Para el siguiente combate de gimnasio veremos a stantler en acción, eso por descontado. También he introducido por primera vez cierto elemento o detalle que se irá repitiendo a lo largo de las generaciones, y eso ha sido la canción de Lighthouse Family High, la cual recomiendo escuchar. Cada generación tendrá su canción, una o dos como mucho, y será de cierto modo representativa, por así decirlo, de algún detalle en específico de la trama. Ah, y por supuesto para el siguiente capítulo se aproxima cierta historia que seguro que hará las delicias de los fanáticos de la segunda generación.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

 **Envuelto en leyenda**

El resto de kilómetros que les separaban de ciudad Iris fueron paliados en menos de quince minutos, llegando alrededor de mediodía y adentrándose en ella tras pasar el arco de entrada en forma de torii. La ciudad más antigua y con más historia de todo Johto e incluso Japón se abrió ante ellos, dejándolos maravillados en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra; y no era para menos, puesto que la arquitectura de la gran mayoría de los edificios eran propios del periodo Heian, ya que la ciudad fue fundada en el año 793 por el propio emperador Kanmu, el cual decidió trasladar la antigua capital, que por aquel entonces residía en ciudad Malva, a la actual ciudad Iris, la cual fue la capital de Japón durante el periodo del 794 al 1868 hasta que ésta fue trasladada a Tokio.

Debido a esto se concentraba en ciudad Iris una gran densidad de casas residenciales antiguas, propias de distintas eras, junto con multitud de edificios de carácter cultural y administrativo, ya que la corte imperial estuvo residiendo muchísimos años allí. Era una ciudad donde se notaba, desde el primer momento, que convivían pasado y presente, un lugar donde la historia estaba vigente y las personas coexistían con ella. La zona antigua se concentraba en el centro de la ciudad, mientras que a los alrededores se levantaban los edificios más actuales y modernos, marcando de esta forma la diferencia y evidenciando así el paso del tiempo y su marcado carácter histórico.

Sin embargo, los símbolos más importantes y destacados de la ciudad eran la torre Campana y la torre Quemada, unas antiquísimas pagodas adyacentes a sus respectivos templos, testigos de la historia más antigua. Se encontraban a las afueras del centro histórico, situadas en un recinto amurallado, formando parte de la zona donde se concentraban la mayor parte de templos y santuarios, tanto budistas como sintoístas. Tambien destacaban muchos jardines, castillos, palacios y fortalezas, como el famoso palacio imperial de Iris, el castillo Fushimi-Momoyama o el jardín botánico de Iris.

Nada más llegar fueron al centro pokémon para asentarse y coger una habitación, el cual estaba situado en la zona más moderna de la ciudad, ocupando todo un edificio de quince plantas; después fueron a comprar al mercado, dejando todas las compras en la habitación. Tras eso dieron un paseo por la zona antigua de la ciudad, dejándose llevar por el ambiente tradicional y observando las antiguas casas de madera que les rodeaban. Ciudad Iris tenía cierto encanto que no pasaba desapercibido a nadie, ni siquiera a los turistas, los cuales se podían contar por docenas, yendo casi siempre en grupos y haciéndole fotos prácticamente a todo lo que se les ponía por delante.

Paseando por las calles, un señor bastante mayor se fijó en ellos y murmuró.

-Vaya, ustedes dos, jóvenes, no parecen ser de por aquí…

-No, somos de pueblo Primavera-anunció Cristal.

-Ah, entonces habéis hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí. Seguro que os pica la curiosidad por saber más acerca de la historia de esta antigua ciudad ¿cierto?

-Oh, pues no realmen…-quiso decir el chico, ya que no le interesaba mucho la historia, sin embargo la chica le pisó para que se callara, comentando de seguido.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, es tan… mística, tiene un encanto especial, me pica la curiosidad.

-¡Espléndido! Síganme, por favor.

En ese momento Oro la espetó por lo bajo.

-Oye, yo no he pedido nada de esto…

-Pues te aguantas, no seas maleducado, Oro, el hombre se ha ofrecido desinteresadamente a contarnos la historia, qué menos de devolverle el favor escuchándole…

-Bof, ya verás, el abuelo batallitas…

Les guió hasta su casa, la cual no estaba muy lejos, y una vez allí les estuvo contando la historia de la ciudad.

-Ciudad Iris comenzó siendo un pequeño asentamiento a principios del S VII donde se asentó el clan Hata, ya en el año 678 exisitía un pequeño santuario, Kamo, siendo unos de los pocos asentamientos humanos por aquel entonces a este lado de la prefectura. En este, gente y pokémon convivían en paz y armonía, ayudándose mutuamente.

Como tal la ciudad fue fundada a principios del periodo Heian, y se fue desarrollando a lo largo de todo este periodo, creciendo en abundancia y prosperidad. No faltaba de nada, la naturaleza proveía, los pokémon ayudaron a levantarla desde sus cimientos junto con los humanos, y estos coexistían con ellos sin apenas disputas y envueltos en una constante y tranquila paz. Fue precisamente en honor a esta paz y prosperidad por lo que la propia corte imperial decidió levantar a finales del periodo Kamakura, en torno al 1300, dos torres gemelas que expresaran y simbolizaran esa paz entre humanos y pokémon. De esta forma, se levantaron la torre Campana y la torre Latón, una al noreste y otra al suroeste respectivamente, dos grandes pagodas que simbolizaban tanto la riqueza comercial y espiritual de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que servían también como lugar de paz y oración. Se decidió que ambas tuvieran la misma altura y los mismos pisos, diez, al contrario de muchas otras pagodas, que suelen ser mucho más bajitas, como la torre Bellsprout en ciudad Malva.

Estas dos torres se convirtieron rápidamente en el mayor símbolo de la ciudad, multitud de personas y pokémon venían a verlas de todos los rincones del país, y mucha gente presentaba sus respetos en cada una de ellas, otorgando sus bienes y sus dones en favor del esplendor y la espiritualidad de la ciudad.

Y entonces, un día, dos aves legendarias surgieron de entre las nubes y anidaron en la cima de cada torre; un ave dorada que traía consigo los colores del arcoíris, descendió de los cielos y se posó en lo alto de la torre Campana, mientras que un ave plateada, que llevaba con ella los vientos y el aroma del mar, hizo lo mismo en la torre Latón. La gente de la ciudad dio gracias a tan preciado acto de fe proveniente de las aves legendarias, y fueron a mostrarle sus respetos a cada una; el ave plateada concedía audiencias a las personas nobles de espíritu, luchadoras y que demostraran gran fuerza interior. El ave dorada concedía audiencias a las personas puras de corazón, bondadosas y que demostraran gran amor por los pokémon.

Y así pasaron los años, ciudad Iris era reconocida como la ciudad sin guerras ni violencia, un remanso de paz tanto entre personas como pokémon; por muchos años, fue conocida como la ciudad de la paz, ya que apenas fue afectada por las guerras Onîn, las cuales desgarraron al país a mediados el periodo Muromachi, aproximadamente entre los años 1460 y 70, durante el cual las torres alcanzaron su mayor grado de fama y gloria. Las dos aves legendarias eran felices, concediendo audiencias a las personas que más se lo merecieran.

Pero un aciago día, a finales del periodo Edo, concretamente en 1850, la torre Latón fue alcanzada por un rayo y fue envuelta por un fuego que la consumió durante tres días y tres noches; en el incendio tres pokémon se quedaron atrapados en ella y perecieron calcinados. El ave plateada desapareció súbitamente y no volvió a ser vista nunca más, pero el ave dorada, al ver tal tragedia, y usando sus legendarios poderes, revivió a esos pokémon. Y, de esta forma, nacieron los tres perros legendarios: entei, raikou y suicune.

Tras esa frase, el anciano extendió un antiguo pergamino donde se veía una escena dibujada donde el ave dorada devolvía a la vida a esos pokémon. Los detalles eran especialmente incisivos, viéndose sencillamente espectacular, en la escena se podía observar a dicha ave legendaria, la cual era representada mediante una gran luz dorada, cuyo haz se extendía hacia la torre Latón en llamas, la cual se mostraba con un corte transversal; en su interior se podía ver resurgiendo de sus cenizas a los tres perros legendarios, cada uno de un color diferente: azul, amarillo y marrón. Oro y Cristal contemplaron extasiados la magnífica pieza, llegando la chica comentar al respecto.

-Vaya, es increíble, es un dibujo espectacular…

-Je, no va a serlo si es un Hokusai…

Esta vez tanto Cristal como Oro abrieron los ojos como platos. Y no era para menos, ya que cualquier japonés, incluso los menos versados, conocía al gran pintor del periodo Edo Katsushika Hokusai, autor de la famosa _Gran Ola de Kanagawa_ o sus _Cien vistas del monte Plateado_.

-¿¡En serio, es un Hokusai?! No tenía constancia de que llegara a pintar algo relacionado con estas leyendas…-murmuró Cristal, anonadada.

-Sí, bueno, digamos que fue un encargo especial de la corte imperial que se quedó de puertas para dentro, por así decirlo. Y da la casualidad que soy el descendiente del shôgun que solicitó dicho encargo, por lo que ahora es de mi posesión.

-Entiendo…

-No se sabe a ciencia cierta qué pokémon fueron los que perecieron exactamente en el incendio, se especula que tal vez fueron las tres evoluciones primarias de eevee: vaporeon, jolteon y flareon. Sin embargo tan solo es una teoría y no hay nada seguro al respecto.

A partir de entonces la realidad se empezó a fundir con las leyendas y múltiples versiones de la tragedia han ido surgiendo con el paso del tiempo. Una de ellas sostiene que el incendio fue provocado por uno de los monjes que custodiaban la torre, ya que se decía que andaba con las facultades mentales alteradas. Otra, no tan contrastada, cuenta que el ave dorada tenía envidia del ave plateada, ya que se tendía a rendir culto más al ave plateada que a la dorada. Fue entonces cuando el ave dorada, en un arrebato de celos, provocó el incendio, haciendo que el ave plateada huyera; pero al ver las consecuencias de sus actos, se sintió culpable y decidió revivir a esos pokémon muertos, creando así a los perros legendarios. Luego, arrepentida y avergonzada, se fue de la ciudad, con la esperanza de que, algún día, el ave plateada le perdonase.

Tras el incendio, apagado tras una repentina lluvia tras los tres días y tres noches ardiendo, la torre Latón fue diezmada, quedando sólo dos pisos y desde entonces pasó a conocerse como torre Quemada. De los perros legendarios muy poco se sabe, algunas leyendas cuentan que tras el incidente se quedaron en la ciudad, pero como no sabían contener su enorme poder, los humanos les atacaron, llenos de miedo, y los perros, al ver tal desprecio y ofensa por parte de éstos, decidieron huir hacia los pastos. Del ave dorada nunca más se supo, otras leyendas sostienen que partió al ver a la gente atacando a los pokémon que ella misma rescató, sintiendose defraudada por aquellos humanos que alguna vez llegaron a rendirla culto, y por ello se exilió. Y desde entonces se dice que volverá cuándo las relaciones entre humanos y pokémon vuelvan a ser como antes-relató el anciano.

-Vaya, qué historia más increíble-murmuró Cristal.

-Y esas aves… ¿tienen nombres?-inquirió Oro.

-Oh, sí… al ave plateada se la llamó lugia y al ave dorada se la llamó ho-oh.

-¿Y se sabe a dónde huyeron?-preguntó la chica.

-De ho-oh nada se supo jamás, pero de lugia se dice que fue vista hace muchos años alrededor de las islas Remolino, en una noche de tormenta. También forma parte de las leyendas de por allí -aclaró el anciano.

-Fascinante… gracias por ampliarnos un poco más la historia, la conocíamos de antes, pero no con tanto detalle-agradeció Cristal.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, señorita, me alegro de comprobar que los jóvenes siguen interesados por saber cómo fuimos en el pasado. Es nuestra mayor seña de identidad, lo que somos ahora se lo debemos a nuestros antepasados, y en el futuro, nuestros descendientes podrán decir lo mismo de nosotros. De esta forma, nos perpetuamos en el tiempo, y somos recordados siempre. Y, de esta forma, alcanzamos la inmortalidad.

Tras esa breve pero intensa lección de historia, regresaron al centro pokémon para ir a comer y proseguir después con la visita, ya que todavía había mucho que ver. Mientras comían Cristal estuvo leyendo un folleto turístico que hablaba sobre la ciudad, llegando a encontrar más información sobre las dos famosas torres.

-Ah, aquí está, a ver… oh, vaya, parece que el acceso a la torre Campana está restringido-anunció la chica.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, el acceso a la torre está guardado por el Centro de Investigación Histórica de ciudad Iris, el cual se encarga de investigar y peservar el conocimiento histórico de la ciudad para que no se pierda. Es llevado por monjes sintoístas que se dedican al estudio, la oración y el perfeccionamiento de los combates pokémon como medio de expresión para afianzar la relación entre humanos y pokémon.

-Ajá…

-Son esos mismos monjes los que guardan el acceso a la torre, y sólo se puede entrar en ella si se es poseedor de la medalla niebla, la cual la otorga Morti, el líder de gimnasio de aquí.

Fue en ese momento cuando Oro se mostró repentinamente interesado, murmurando de seguido.

-Oh ¿en qué tipo se especializa?

-A ver, dame un momento… ah, aquí, el tal Morti es un experto en pokémon de tipo fantasma, y se dice que tiene capacidades extrasensoriales que le permiten ver el futuro. Vaya…

-Bah, chorradas, pero me viene bien saber esa información. Conque tipo fantasma ¿eh? Voy a tener que entrenar duro para poder enfrentarme a él…-pensó Oro en voz alta.

-¿Has pensado en algo?-inquirió la chica, mirándole por encima del panfleto.

-Es posible… sí, decidido, voy a entrenar durante toda esta tarde. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer, Cristal?

-Antes he visto un teatro de danza, y me he acordado de esas encantadoras bailarinas con las que nos encontramos, me gustaría ir a hacerlas una visita.

-Oh, bien, salúdalas de mi parte.

Después de comer el chico se dirigió al jardín del centro pokémon para entrenar y la chica regresó al centro histórico mientras buscaba el teatro de danza. No tardó mucho en localizarlo, puesto que dicho teatro destacaba por estar situado en una muy antigua casa de madera eexquisitamente decorada, con motivos vegetales y dorados repartidos por toda su fachada.

Nada más entrar la dio la sensación de que habian viajado por el tiempo, ya que el interior del recinto era aún más detallado que el exterior; nada más pasar del vestíbulo entró en una amplia estancia con un suelo de madera, donde había un buen montón de cojines azules con motivos florales dorados en los que la gente se sentaba a observar el espectáculo. Justo enfrente se abría el escenario, donde un total de cinco bailarinas se encontraban danzando en compañía de sus pokémon, los cuales resultaron ser las evoluciones de eevee junto con dos especies más nuevas, descubiertas recientemente. Cristal se informó usando su pokédex, apuntando al primero que vio, el cual tenía un aspecto muy felino, con un pelaje color lavanda y una larga cola acabada en dos puntas.

-Espeon, el pokémon sol; usa el corto pelaje que cubre su cuerpo para sentir el viento y predecir tanto el clima como el próximo ataque del enemigo, chasqueando el extremo de su cola bífida.

Tras ese vino el turno del siguiente, el cual destacaba por su pelaje oscuro y con motivos circulares dorados en él.

-Umbreon, el pokémon luz lunar; cuando se siente amenazado se protege lanzando sudor venenoso por todos sus poros. Cuando oscurece, los anillos de su cuerpo empiezan a brillar, asustando a cualquiera que se acerque.

En cuanto a las bailarinas se movían con gracia y mucha elegancia, imitando los movimientos de los árboles, mientras que sus pokémon se fundían con ellos en el proceso. Por lo que pudo leer, practicaban una variante del mai, una forma de danza tradicional japonesa, la cual se denominaba kyomai y se originó en esa misma ciudad durante el periodo Tokugawa, con fuertes influencias en la sotisficación y glamour de los hábitos de la corte imperial de Iris. La música que sonaba al fondo era tocada por otras bailarinas con instrumentos clásicos japoneses, destacando algunos como un laúd biwa, un tambor taiko, un laúd de tres cuerdas shamisen o una flauta de bambú shakuhachi.

En cuanto terminaron su número de danza, la gente de allí aplaudió a rabiar, al igual que ella, al tiempo que las bailarinas agradecían el gesto inclinándose ante el público, al igual que sus pokémon. Cristal se acercó un poco para saludarlas, sin embargo ellas fueron las primeras en verla, saludándola en el proceso. La más mayor se dirigió al público.

-Muchas gracias por venir a ver nuestras prácticas, en media hora saldremos de nuevo al escenario, esperamos volver a verles.

Tras eso la mayor se dirigió a ella de seguido.

-Bienvenida, aquella que porta tan preciado objeto. Me llamo Satsuki, y soy la mayor de mis hermanas aquí presentes. Umeko y Komomo me contaron que ahora usted es la guardiana del huevo.

-Ah, así es…

-¿Y cómo se encuentra?

-Sí, el caso es que rompió el cascarón recientemente…

El anuncio sacudió a todas las bailarinas, las cuales se alegraron inmensamente.

-Vaya, esa esa una estupenda noticia… ¿podemos ver a la criatura que ha nacido del huevo, por favor?

-Por supuesto.

Cristal sacó a togepi sin más tardar, mostrándoselo a las bailarinas, las cuales se quedaron extasiadas al verlo. Satsuki se dio el lujo de tomarlo entre sus brazos, lo cual no resultó ningun impedimento para togepi, aceptando con agrado el gesto y abrazando a la susodicha.

-Oh, es adorable… muchas gracias por cuidarlo, temíamos que le pudiera pasar algo.

-No ha sido nada, aunque… ¿qué tiene de especial este togepi? Parece muy importante para ustedes…-observó la chica, intrigada.

Ante eso las demás se miraron, asintiendo en el proceso, aunque fue la propia Satsuki quien tomó la palabra, comenzando a explicarse.

-Verás, los togepi son una especie de pokémon muy poco común, y su población suele ser bastante reducida, ya que mucha gente suele ir tras ellos por el detalle de que portan felicidad consigo. Debido a esto, la especie ha estado en peligro de extinción en múltiples ocasiones, y entre eso y que apenas se sabe dónde suelen criar, los hace ser unos pokémon muy raros y valiosos. Cuando nos enteramos de la aparición de un huevo de togepi pensamos en el profesor Elm como el que mejor pudiera hacerse cargo de él, por lo que nos encargamos de que el Señor Pokémon se lo hiciera llegar sin falta. El resto, pues bueno, ya es historia.

-Comprendo…

-Era por eso por lo que estábamos tan preocupadas, ya que hay gente desaprensiva que no dudaría en hacer daño a los pokémon sólo por dinero. Hace tres años, en la prefectura vecina de Kanto, estuvo en activo una organización criminal de la cual se cree que se disolvió, pero yo y mis hermanas creemos que aún están por ahí, maquinando en las sombras. Ahora que está contigo nos quedamos mucho más tranquilas.

-Sí, muchas gracias por confiar en mí, la verdad.

-No, gracias a ti, Cristal, por mostrar tanto respeto y amor por los pokémon. Tal vez…

Por un instante las cinco la miraron atentemente, como si se esperaran desentrañar algo de ella, a lo que la chica inquirió extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Oh, no, no es nada… dentro de poco volveremos a actuar ¿quieres vernos?

-Oh, me encantaría.

Cristal se sentó en primera fila, con togepi en brazos, y estuvo esperando a que las bailarinas salieran al escenario para su siguiente número. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos más de espera el número comenzó, al tiempo que las bailarinas comenzaban a bailar al son de la música.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado alguien de entre el público se escabulló sin ser visto, irrumpiendo de golpe en el escenario e interrumpiendo el número súbitamente; vestía totalmente de negro y llevaba una R roja en el pecho, su intervención indignó a todos los presentes y avergonzó a las bailarinas, que no supieron reaccionar a tiempo. Cristal, enfadada, se puso en pie y se dirigió a él.

-¡Ey, tú! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿No lo ves? Pues poniendo en práctica mis pasos de baile… ¡ja, ja!-rió socarronamente.

-¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo, impertinente, debería de darte vergüenza!-exclamó la criadora.

-Oh, usted perdone señorita, ahora mismo… ¡pero no sin esto!-exclamó entonces, arrebatando de improviso a Tamao y Umeko sus pokémon, atrapándolos en una red.

-¡No, mi espeon!-exclamó Tamao.

-¡Umbreon, no!-hizo lo propio Umeko.

Cristal subió al escenario, con togepi en brazos, y se enfrentó a él, enfurecida.

-¡Devuélveselos ahora mismo!

-¡Ja! Ilusa…-murmuró entonces el hombre, sacando a un raticate.

Cristal lo miró por un momento, un tanto amedrentada y no muy segura de qué hacer; nunca antes había combatido, y ni siquiera sabía las pautas de actuación a la hora de combatir, si es que las había.

-¿Qué pasa, te achicas? ¡Con el Team Rocket no se juega, híper colmillo!

Raticate se abalanzó de golpe con sus fuertes incisivos brillando y ella, por puro instinto, cubrió a togepi con su cuerpo para protegerlo; fue entonces cuando, por su propio pie, togepi se dio la vuelta, encarando la amenaza, y movió sus deditos a la vez rápidamente.

Fue entonces cuando, de golpe y porrazo, soltó un chorro de agua potentísimo que se llevó por delante al raticate y al hombre, que soltó la red al ser golpeado por su propio pokémon. La tromba de agua continuó azotándolos con tal fuerza que los elevó en el aire, acabando saliendo disparados por una ventana cercana.

-¡Esta me la pagas!-se oyó al soldado chillar antes de desaparecer en la distancia.

Al segundo siguiente la gente que lo presenció aplaudió a rabiar; por su parte Cristal, atónita por lo ocurrido, se dirigió a su pokémon.

-To... togepi, ¿has hecho tú eso?

El pokémon asintió entonces, con gesto feliz, y pidiéndola que lo aupara, a lo que la chica accedió sin muchos problemas.

-Ha sido metrónomo, permite realizar cualquier ataque al azar-explicó en ese momento Tamako, sacando a su espeon de la red.

-¿Metrónomo?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Así es, y el ataque que ha usado ha sido ni más ni menos que hidrobomba-añadió Komomo, con su vaporeon a su lado.

-Vaya…

-Realmente has demostrado una gran valía a la hora de dar cariño y amor a tus pokémon, Cristal, normalmente un togepi no se encararía así sin más, ya que no son muy dados a luchar, pero aun así se sobrepuso al miedo y se lanzó a protegerte sin dudar. Es fascinante…-murmuró Satsuki, ciertamente asombrada.

-Oh, no es para tanto, ha sido más mérito suyo… gracias, togepi-agradeció Cristal.

El aludido sonrió de nuevo y abrazó a su criadora con mucho cariño, a lo que ella respondió acariciándole. Las demás bailarinas les observaron con mucha atención, mostrándose verdaderamente asombradas por todo esto.

-Hermana… tal vez…-murmuró en ese momento Tamao, dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor.

-Sí… tal vez…-asintió Satsuki.

-Aunque ese hombre… dijo que era del Team Rocket… ¿acaso…?-inquirió en ese momento Umeko, preocupada.

-Sí, debemos estar alerta… ahora más que nunca.

Cristal se quedó un rato más en el teatro, despidiéndose después de las hermanas bailarinas, sin embargo, en cuanto se fue a ir, un hombre de mediana edad muy bien vestido la paró.

-Espere un momento, señorita, verla luchar ha sido como ver una danza…

-Bueno, tampoco ha sido para tanto, luchar, lo que es luchar, tampoco ha sido…

-¿Cómo que no? No se quite mérito, por favor, ha evitado un robo. Tome, se lo ha ganado, es la MO 3, surf, con ella podrá que un pokémon de tipo agua la lleve por el agua-anunció el hombre, otorgándosela.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, no era necesario…

-No, gracias a usted, por permitirnos observar tan impresionante espectáculo.

Regresó entonces al centro pokémon de tarde cerrada, casi de noche, al poco rato de llegar se dirigió al jardín y se encontró allí con Oro, el cual había terminado de entrenar.

-Ah, hola, ya estás de vuelta…

-Sí, aunque he tenido un encuentro de lo más desagradable en el teatro de danza…-comentó ella.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, un tipo extraño vestido de negro intentó robar a las bailarinas sus pokémon en plena actuación ¿te lo puedes creer?

Esa súbita explicación cogió de sorpresa a Oro, el cual inquirió.

-Espera ¿vestido de negro?

-Eh… sí, llevaba una R roja en el pecho y dijo no se qué de un Team Rocket, era un tipo extraño…

-¡El Team Rocket! ¿Pero cómo no me avisaste antes, loca? ¡Te podría haber atacado, esos tipos son peligrosos!-exclamó el chico, súbitamente alarmado.

-No pasó nada, togepi me protegió… aunque espera ¿los conoces? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

Sin embargo Oro no respondió, pensando a toda velocidad y recordando entonces cierto detalle.

-¡Tengo que hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo!

Oro corrió rápidamente hacia la zona de teléfonos, dejando sola a la chica y más confusa que nunca.

-Desde luego, este chico…

Afuera la lunz comenzaba a salir desde el oeste, coronando la torre Campana.

* * *

Esa misma noche todo el mundo dormía, la zona histórica de la ciudad se encontraba sumida en una densa penumbra, y los únicos edificios iluminados eran los de la zona moderna, la cual resplandecía en la lejanía. La alta figura de la torre Campana se recortaba en la distancia, sobresaliendo sobre los tejados de las casas y viéndose aún más alta debido a su ubicación, sin embargo la figura de la torre Quemada también lograba sobresalir un poco. El recinto en el que se encontraban integradas se mantenía vacío y silencioso, sin embargo un débil y ligero aullido lastimero salido de ninguna parte llegaba a arrastrarse junto con las cálidas brisas de verano nocturnas, extendiendo ese débil y casi ininteligible rumor por toda esa parte de la ciudad.

En el centro pokémon ese débil rumor apenas llegaba con muy poca fuerza, sin embargo una de las ball del cinto de Cristal se agitó de improviso, como si hubiera reaccionado ese súbito llamado; en cuanto se volvió a oír, finalmente la ball se abrió, saliendo de la misma unown, el cual miró a la nada fijamente con su único ojo muy abierto. Podía sentirlo, podía escucharlo. Estaban atrapados. Y necesitaban ayuda.

Sin mayor demora, y aprovechando que la única ventana de la habitación se encontraba abierta, dejó atrás a su criadora y comenzó a volar por encima de los tejados de las milenarias casas, siguiendo la estela que ese débil rumor dejaba. Sonaba tan lamistero, tan roto, tan atrapado… definitivamente debía ayudarles. No les dejaría tirados. Haría todo lo posible para liberarles. Eso por descontado.

El débil aullido le acabó guiando hasta la base de la torre Quemada, la cual presentaba un aspecto de lo más deprimente; su estructura yacía totalmente calcinada, aunque como la base era de piedra, lo poco que quedaba se había conseguido mantener en pie. Tan solo quedaba un piso, el cual estaba semi hundido, y con boquetes en el suelo por todas partes. Aprovechó entonces para colarse por allí, nada más entrar en la torre vio varios pokémon fantasma en las inmediaciones; un gastly, al verle, le susurró.

-Están aquí… siempre lo han estado. Pero están atrapados, necesitan ayuda. Hemos sido incapaces de ayudarles, por eso permanecemos aquí.

-No temáis, he venido guiado por sus aullidos. Él está aquí ¿verdad?

-Están aquí… él también. Están esperando a alguien que les ayude. No podemos pasar. El camino está cerrado. Nadie puede pasar…

-Tal vez pueda intentarlo… ¿dónde están?

-Abajo, en lo más profundo, contenidos, atrapados, encarcelados…

-Bien, dejádmelo a mí. Esto acabará pronto.

Sin decir mucho más, unown se adentró en la torre, colándose en los cimientos de la misma y comenzando a bajar a través de una negrura sin fin. Pudo notar mientras lo hacía una fuerza inconmensurable atravesando el espacio hasta llegar hasta él; normalmente cualquier criatura promedio recularía ante tan vasto e intimidante poder, sin embargo él no era una simple criatura promedio. Era más, mucho más que eso. Y eso se traducía en poder atravesar esa grieta, ese sello infranqueable para casi todos, excepto para sí mismo. Gracias a eso, fue capaz de atravesar el plano. Y entonces los vio.

Allí estaban, inertes, inmóviles, envueltos en una capa de tiempo, encarcelados, sitiados, sin poder moverse, sin poder correr libres. Unown se acercó a él y le observó con su único ojo, al tiempo que sus ojos carentes de emoción le devolvían una fría y apagada mirada. Era él. El que porta los vientos del norte, el que cabalga las olas, el más cercano a la luz dorada que les devolvió la vida. Aquel que les guiará en el camino hacia la victoria.

-Oh, gran poder emérito que surge de las aguas… se acabó ahora el descansar. Corre libre tú y los tuyos, y encontrad lo que andáis buscando. Él volverá e iluminará el camino hacia la senda dorada.

Y, tras esas palabras, unown cerró su ojo y se concentró, al tiempo que una onda de energía salía de su cuerpo y rodeaba las tres figuras envueltas en tiempo. Brillaron intensamente por unos instantes hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos se apagaron. Abrió entonces su ojo y, sin decir nada más, comenzó su ascenso de vuelta a la realidad. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, se encontró de nuevo en la torre Quemada, concretamente en la planta baja; los pokémon de tipo fantasma que allí había le rodearon, dirigiéndose a él.

-¿Lo has conseguido? ¿Pudiste liberarlos?

-Sí, pero aún falta un último empujón. He podido despojarles de la capa de tiempo que les aprisionaba, pero aún queda que alguien digno de entrar aquí y portar la luz que despertará a los vientos del mar venga y les ayude a despertar.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Quién más debe venir aquí?-inquirió otro gastly.

-Conozco a alguien que, quizás, pueda soportar esa carga. No temáis más, yo le llamaré. Y, entonces, serán libres.

La noticia llenó de júbilo a los pokémon, los cuales celebraron con ganas las buenas nuevas.

-Al fin, después de tantos siglos de espera…

-Se acabó el vagar por aquí… nosotros también seremos libres…

-Gracias por venir aquí, oh gran asistente, sin ti hubiera sido imposible.

-Yo y los míos también estuvimos atrapados por el tiempo, los humanos nos olvidaron y, temiendo nuestro fin, nos confinaron sin ser conscientes de ello. Pero ahora somos libres de nuevo, y hemos retomado nuestra labor. El ser original ha sido llamado, y los humanos han sido puestos en camino para el reencuentro. Tan solo resta esperar.

-¡Alabado sea! ¡Gracias, gran asistente! ¡Vuestra presencia trae nuevos vientos de cambio!

-Confiad y todo se hará conforme al gran plan. Él regresará. Y una nueva era de paz descenderá sobre esta tierra.

-Que así sea.

-Ahora he de irme, mañana regresarán. Tan solo esperad.

-¡Adiós, gran asistente, que el ser original te guíe!

* * *

-¡Ah!

Oro saltó en la cama como un resorte, no muy seguro de lo que había sucedido. Se sentía extrañamente despejado, y sin embargo, todavía tenía retazos de ese extraño sueño en el que aparecía la torre Quemada junto a tres figuras que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir surgiendo intermitentemente sobre ella.

-Agh ¿qué hora es?-masculló el chico, aún algo desubicado.

Hizo mano de su pokégear y vio que tan solo eran las siete de la mañana, de hecho aún ni había amanecido, quedando aún unos cuantos minutos para eso.

-Oh, venga ya, me tomas el pelo… si yo a esta hora normalmente estoy roncando…-musitó el chaval, incrédulo.

Miró a su izquierda, viendo a Cristal durmiendo como una bendita y, por un instante, le dio bastante envidia. Intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, pero el problema era que ya se había despejado, además, imágenes sueltas de su extraño sueño volvían a reverberar en su mente, mostrándole en todo momento la figura requemada de la antigua pagoda. Finalmente no pudo más y se vio obligado a levantarse, vestirse y dirigirse al comedor para ver si por un casual ya estaba abierto. Pero nada más entrar vio que el buffet ni siquiera había abierto, tampoco tenía la comida expuesta aún.

-Pues qué bien…

Sin apenas opciones optó entonces por salir a dar una vuelta, viendo que ni siquiera la enfermera de guardia estaba en su puesto, evidenciando una vez más lo pronto que aún era.

Ciudad Iris aún ni se había despertado, permaneciendo silenciosa e inalterada; pasear por sus calles desiertas producía una extraña sensación, al tiempo que el chico se dejaba llevar, sin ningún lugar en concreto en mente al que ir.

Sin embargo, y como si su subconsciente le hubiese ido guiando, finalmente acabó llegando hasta el recinto donde ambas torres se encontraban; la entrada estaba guardada por un amplio torii que le dio la bienvenida, y el interior destacaba por estar lleno de vegetación, caminos zigzagueantes y algún que otro pequeño lago alimentando por una fuente de bambú. Vio al noreste, tras un templo y varios edificios que la custodiaban, la alta figura de la torre Campana, con sus grandes cuatro cascabeles colgando de las cuatro puntas de su tejado a dos aguas, y su enorme finial dorado rematándolo, el cual hacía las funciones de pararrayos y, además, simbolizaba el quinto elemento.

Al mismo tiempo, al suroeste se encontraba la torre Quemada, a la cual se acercó; como bien recordaba de la historia del anciano estaba totalmente carbonizada, del piso uno para arriba ya no quedaba torre alguna, y sin embargo su figura era igualmente imponente, aún a pesar de su pobre aspecto. Un cartel advertía del peligro, pero entró igualmente, ignorando el aviso. Nada más entrar, vio un boquete enorme delante, casi no había suelo, y al fondo hacia abajo no se veía nada de lo oscuro que estaba. Cerca de allí se encontró con dos personas que estaban hablando entre ellas, al verle saludaron.

-Vaya, aún es muy pronto para recibir visitas…

-Oh, lo siento, no pretendía molestar, sólo paseaba…

-No, no te preocupes, no molestas. Déjame que me presente, me llamo Eusine, soy un místico, y estoy investigando acerca de la leyenda de los perros legendarios-se presentó éste.

Iba muy bien vestido, con una toga blanca sujetada con una pajarita roja, una camisa blanca, un esmoquin morado y pantalones a juego con éste; calzaba unos zapatos blancos, tenía el pelo de color castaño claro, con un flequillo muy parecido al suyo y los ojos de color azul claro. Iba además, enguantado.

-Y yo soy el líder de gimnasio de aquí, le estoy ayudando, me llamo Morti-se presentó entonces el otro chico.

Morti era un chico bastante joven, tendría unos treinta y pocos años; era rubio y tenía los ojos color morado, llevaba una cinta de color morada en la frente, vestía con una sudadera de lana negra, una bufanda morada con los extremos rojos sujetada mediante un broche amarillo, unos pantalones grisáceos y calzaba unas zapatillas de color morado, negro y rojo. En ambas muñecas llevaba dos muñequeras, una encima de otra, de color morado.

-Vaya, así que tú eres el líder… ¿podría tener una batalla de gimnasio contigo, por favor?-pidió Oro.

-Con gusto aceptaría tu desafío, pero ahora mismo no puedo, en cuanto esté disponible te avisaré-acordó Morti.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué te parece si nos ayudas? Las leyendas dicen que los perros legendarios, entei, raikou y suicune, huyeron hace muchos años, pero yo tengo motivos para pensar que se quedaron en esta torre o bien volvieron a ella en algún momento no especificado de la historia. Aunque yo voy tras uno en concreto, suicune, me parece un pokémon legendario fascinante y siempre ha sido mi sueño encontrármelo-explicó Eusine.

-Ah, de acuerdo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó el entrenador.

-Has de buscar algún indicio que asegure que los perros legendarios se encuentran por aquí. Mira allí delante, nosotros nos quedaremos buscando por aquí-indicó Eusine.

Hizo lo que le pidió y estuvo buscando algo entre los restos de la torre; algunas vigas estaban caídas y cortaban el paso, había mucha ceniza y restos de madera quemada, por lo que tuvo que andar con cuidado. Durante su búsqueda encontró las escaleras de subida al piso superior y las tomó, llegando al primer piso, que era el único que quedaba. Allí tan solo encontró más de lo mismo, pero un poco más adelante se encontró con alguien que hubiera preferido no encontrar.

-¿Tú otra vez?-inquirió él, incrédulo.

-Anda, Oro, qué fatalidad, últimamente te encuentro hasta en la sopa…-comentó Plata, saliendo tras un pilar quemado.

-¿Hablas de fatalidades? Tu estancia aquí ya me incomoda-replicó el chico.

-Puf, de verdad, Oro, tu habilidad para hacerme sentir peor es nula…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió el entrenador, ignorándolo.

-Pues mira, andaba buscando a esos pokémon legendarios de los que tanto me hablaron, pero aquí no hay más que ruina, ese viejo me ha metido una trola…-murmuró el chico con impertinencia.

-Ja, en tu vida tendrás un pokémon legendario, dudo incluso que lo pudieras atrapar-comentó Oro con sarcasmo.

-¿Pones en duda mis aptitudes? ¡Pues veamos las tuyas!-exclamó Plata sacando entonces a su zubat.

-Espera, espera ¿qué haces?-inquirió el chico, ceñudo.

-¿A ti que te parece? ¡Vamos, lucha contra mí!

-¿Te has vuelto majara? ¿Es que no has visto cómo está este sitio? Además, aunque esté quemada sigue siendo una pagoda ¿acaso no tienes respeto?-le espetó el chico, molesto.

-¿Respeto? ¿Por qué iba a tener yo de eso? Me da igual, me has tachado de inútil, y no te lo voy a tolerar.

-Oh, por favor, no me vengas ahora con la mierda de tu orgullo porque me da igual, no pienso luchar contra ti aquí, si quieres vamos fuera y arreglamos esto en la calle.

-No, aquí y ahora.

-Pues que te den, adiós.

El chico se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo algo zumbó en el aire hasta acabar justo delante de él, notando entonces en el cuello una leve presión de algo afilado; vio entonces que se trataba del zubat de Plata, el cual le amenazaba con una de sus alas.

-¿Qué haces?-inquirió el chico, alucinado.

-Tú no te vas.

-Pues claro que me voy, dile que se aparte, lo que estás haciendo es muy sucio, que lo sepas.

-Adivina… me da igual.

Ambos rivales se miraron fijamente, Plata con una mirada decidida y Oro con un deje asqueado; sin otra elección, el chico se dio la vuelta y optó por mareep.

-¡Supersónico!

-¡Pasa de él, golpe cabeza!

Dado que no le dejaba elección, decidió entonces cortar por lo sano para tratar de terminar lo más rápidamente posible. El pokémon eléctrico se abalanzó atravesando las ondas supersónicas, mientras aguantaba el tipo como podía, hasta lograr asestarle un fuerte golpe con su cabeza, dejándolo atontado.

-¡Ahora, impactrueno a toda potencia!

Bastó sólo una descarga para hacerle caer totalmente frito; Plata lo recogió y en su lugar sacó a un magnemite. Oro recogió a mareep y sacó a quilava. Lo más rápidamente posible.

-¡Impactrueno!

-¡Rapidez!

Quilava pudo interceptar el ataque a tiempo, habiendo una súbita explosión que hizo retemblar el suelo.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Quilava se movió enseguida y embistió a magnemite con dureza, pero apenas le hizo gran cosa. Plata aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Bomba sónica!-exclamó Plata.

Gracias a la cercanía magnemite le tuvo a tiro y el golpe fue directo, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Pantallahumo!

El pokémon tipo fuego se ocultó tras un rastro de humo denso que le envolvió rápidamente.

-¡Impactrueno!

Magnemite soltó varias descargas hacia la nube de humo pero todas fallaron; acto seguido, y de entre el humo, quilava resurgió envuelto en fuego y rodando como una rueda, dio un salto y golpeó con fuerza al pokémon magnético, que cayó al suelo, KO de un solo golpe.

Plata no dijo nada y sacó ésta vez a gastly; por su parte, sacó a noctowl.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Profecía!

Gastly fue el primero en atacar, haciéndose daño a sí mismo al tiempo que un aura oscura envolvía a noctowl durante unos breves segundos para luego desaparecer. Acto seguido el pokémon volador soltó una onda de energía de sus ojos que peinó todo el lugar y envolviendo a gastly durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente se apagó.

-¿No atacas? ¡Pues lo haré yo! ¡Confusión!

Acto seguido los ojos del pokémon fantasma brillaron con fuerza, al tiempo que un aura psíquica envolvía a noctowl, infringiéndole cierto daño. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando el aura oscura de maldición regresó, envolviendo a noctowl y haciéndole un poco más de daño. Viendo que lo estaba arrinconando Oro decidió retirarlo, ya que lo tenía donde quería, y sacó en su lugar a stantler.

-¡Ja! ¿Es que no piensas? ¡Hipnosis!-exclamó Plata.

-¡Agilidad!

Antes de que llegara a dormirlo, stantler se lanzó a la carrera al tiempo que aumentaba su velocidad, evitando de esta forma caer dormido.

-¡Ahora, pisotón!

Aprovechando entonces que era más veloz, stantler se adelantó dando un lustroso salto y cayó sobre gastly con todo su peso, logrando infringirle daño para sorpresa de Plata.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Sí, funcionó! ¡Ahora hipnosis!

Esta vez fue el turno de stantler, cuyos ojos brillaron intensamente mientras miraba a gastly, el cual no pudo evitarlo a tiempo, cayendo dormido en el proceso mientras flotaba dejadamente en el aire.

-¡No, gastly, despierta!

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Derribo!

Stantler se echó sobre él y lo placó con todo su cuerpo, asestándole un golpe tan fuerte que logró ponerle KO rápidamente. El pokémon normal salió regolpeado debido a la potencia, pero se mantuvo en pie.

-¿Te gusta? Es mi nuevo fichaje-anunció el chico.

-No está mal… ¡vamos, croconaw!-exclamó el rival.

Por su parte, Oro decidió retirar a stantler y sacó a ariados.

-¡Triturar!

Croconaw se abalanzó sobre él con las fauces abiertas, preparado para atacar.

-¡Disparo demora!

Ariados se puso a tejer, atando las piernas de croconaw sin que éste se enterase y, en cuanto avanzó, se pegó la morrada padre.

-¡Tinieblas!

Aprovechando el momento, lanzó los dos rayos oscuros de sus ojos, golpeándole de lleno.

-¡Argh, suéltate y pistola agua!-ordenó Plata, rabioso.

Croconaw se revolvió, igual de furioso que su entrenador, y en cuanto logró zafarse del hilo atacó rápidamente, logrando alcanzar a ariados.

-¡Golpes furia!

Ariados pasó a la ofensiva y le asestó varios golpes con sus patas, pero Plata también aprovechó la proximidad y exclamó.

-¡Pistola agua otra vez!

Otra columna de agua le empujó hacia atrás, alejándole de él.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

Miles de agujas rozaron el aire y golpearon a croconaw, minándole cada vez más la salud, aunque por suerte no logró caer envenenado.

-¡Tinieblas!

Ariados puso todas sus fuerzas en ese ataque, siendo entonces el golpe final y croconaw se dejó caer, agotado. Plata lo recogió con furia.

-¿¡Por qué, por qué no te gano?!-masculló.

-¿Es una pregunta trampa? Porque entrenas de pena, por ejemplo…-comentó Oro, mientras recogía a ariados.

Plata le miró con furia, tratando de reprimirse, y luego le espetó.

-¡Bah! ¿Quién necesita un pokémon legendario?

Oro le miró mal, queriendo decirle algo al respecto, pero en ese mismo instante el suelo cedió bajo sus pies, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo desde el primer piso hacia el negro fondo de la torre. Plata ni se molestó en ir a ayudarle, aunque por otro lado perdió de vista enseguida al chico, como si hubiese caído a la nada.

-Pero bueno, ¿Qué haces cayéndote por un agujero? Bah, sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo-dijo entonces antes de largarse.

-¡Pero ayúdame, capullooooooo!-gritaba Oro mientras caía.

Sin embargo, y aunque estaba cayendo hacia abajo, le dio la extraña sensación de que no caía, sino que planeaba sobre el aire como lo haría un pokémon volador o algo parecido. Sintió como si atravesara entonces una densa capa de algo viscoso, mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, al tiempo que sentía que su caída se iba frenando cada vez más y más.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué está pasando?-pensó el chico, anonadado.

Por un instante le dio la sensación de que se había detenido en el aire, pero entonces notó el suelo bajo sus pies y se mantuvo en pie como si no hubiera estado cayendo durante todo ese tiempo; todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, no se veía nada, y no parecía que estuviera en un lugar definido, sino como en una especie de vacío o nada ilustrada.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿En el sótano? No lo parece…

Alzó la vista y vio la luz del día colándose por el hueco del techo quemado y destruido de la torre, pero apenas llegaba hasta ahí, y se sentía como si estuviera lejísimos, a muchos metros de altura de donde se encontraba. Recordó entonces tanto al líder como a aquel místico y decidió llamarles por si le oían.

-¡Eh, socorro! ¡Eusine, Morti, ayudadme!

Su grito resonó en la distancia como si estuviera en un espacio enorme, haciendo eco en el proceso. La respuesta tardó siglos en llegar, o al menos esa fue la sensación que le dio al chico, hasta que finalmente oyó sus voces resonando en la distancia.

-¡Oro! ¿¡Nos oyes?!

-¿¡Estás bien?!

-¡Sí, eso creo, parece que he caído sobre algo blando!-exclamó él, no muy seguro de sus propias palabras.

-¡Vale, no te muevas, te sacaremos de ahí!-exclamó Eusine.

A partir de ahí Oro estuvo esperando una eternidad, era como si el tiempo no pasara allí abajo, o al menos esa era la sensación que le daba. La oscuridad era tan densa que incluso llegaba a ser agobiante, por lo que para paliarla un poco sacó a quilava, cuyas llamas consiguieron alumbrar un poco a su alrededor.

-No te separes, quilava-indicó el chico.

El pokémon de fuego asintió, sin embargo le pareció ver algo delante de él y entonces se adelantó, desobedeciendo a su entrenador.

-¡Quilava! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve!-exclamó el chico, yendo tras él.

Aunque él andaba y andaba, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde, parecía que lo hacía a cámara lenta y que en realidad no se movía, como si el suelo resbalara y le impidiera avanzar. Sin embargo llegó a ver algo delante de él, apretando el paso. Finalmente llegó ante lo que parecían tres estatuas cuyas formas le resultaban vagamente familiares, sin embargo se fijó en la primera, la cual se encontraba adelantada a las otras dos, presidiéndolas. El chico se acercó a ella, lleno de curiosidad, alzando una mano en el proceso y llegando a rozarla con las yemas de sus dedos.

Nada más hacerlo los ojos de la estatua se abrieron, dando un susto tremendo tanto a quilava como a Oro, el cual reculó hacia atrás hasta caer de espaldas al suelo. El color apagado y ceniciento de las estatuas se desvaneció, para dar paso a una amplia gama de vivos colores en sus pelajes, entre los que destacaban el marrón, el amarillo y el azul. Las tres criaturas miraron fijamente al chico, al tiempo que una luz brillante les rodeaba; la oscuridad se deshizo de un plumazo, y el lugar se definió, dejándose entrever los cimientos de la propia torre y un sótano vacío y solitario. Fue en ese mismo momento cuando el chico recordó al instante sus formas, dándose cuenta de quienes eran.

-¡Ah, pero si son, son…!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir ni hacer nada más, los tres perros legendarios se movieron tan rápido que ni les vio irse; zumbaron como una bala hacia arriba y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Ese no era…?!-oyó a la voz de Eusine farfullar desde arriba.

En ese momento Oro vio una escala hecha de cuerda y madera colgando desde lo más alto y no se lo pensó en ningún instante, dirigiéndose hacia ella y subiendo de vuelta a la planta baja, donde se encontraban Eusine y Morti igual de pasmados que él o más.

-¡Decidme que los habéis visto y no estoy loco!-exclamó el chaval.

-¡Sí, desde luego, aunque antes me ha parecido ver a suicune! ¿Te suenan alguno de estos?-inquirió el místico sacando una ilustración donde aparecían los tres perros legendarios.

-¡Ah, sí, éste de aquí fue el primero en abrir los ojos!

-Es suicune… entonces mi teoría era cierta… siempre han estado aquí…

-¡Entonces sí que eran ellos! Pero es raro, se veían como si fueran estatuas, no se movían-recordó el chico.

-¿Estaban dormidos?-tomó la palabra Morti en ese momento.

-Normalmente suelen hibernar para recuperar fuerzas, pero ¿por qué aquí?-inquirió Eusine, extrañado.

-Yo creo que está claro, Eusine, porque aquí fue donde nacieron, donde ho-oh los creó-argumentó el líder.

-Tiene sentido, pero… ¿por qué estarían hibernando?-se preguntó de nuevo el místico.

-El ambiente abajo era muy raro, como si no pasara el tiempo, y hasta que ellos no despertaron no volvió a la normalidad-explicó el chico lo mejor que pudo.

Ante esa nueva información tanto Morti como Eusine se miraron, no muy seguros de qué pensar sobre lo ocurrido; sin embargo una cosa estaba clara.

-Si de verdad eran los auténticos perros legendarios alguien más debe haberlos visto aparecer. Además, sería conveniente avisar al Centro de Investigación Histórica, quizás ellos puedan arrojar luz a todo este asunto-sugirió Morti.

-Sí, vayamos a verles

Nada más salir de la torre, vieron cerca de ella a una chica con aspecto de estar muy confusa.

-Ey ¿Qué te pasa?-la preguntó Oro.

-Me… me ha parecido ver algo saliendo zumbando de la torre, pero ha sido muy rápido. Era como una especie de luz brillante-explicó ella, muy confundida.

-¿Viste a donde se fueron?-inquirió Eusine.

-Ahora que lo dices, esa luz se dividió en tres partes, cada una de un color diferente; una parte amarilla salió disparada hacia el sur, otra de color azulada hacia el este y otra de color rojo hacia el oeste-explicó ella.

-Se han dividido… qué raro-comentó el místico.

-Elucubrando solos no sacaremos nada en claro, vayamos al Centro de Investigación Histórica-apremió Morti.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha a no más tardar, al tiempo que una brillante mañana empezaba a brillar sobre ciudad Iris.

* * *

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Oro? Se ha perdido el desayuno…

Y es que normalmente Oro no solía ser muy madrugador, cosa que chocó a Cristal nada más levantarse al ver su cama vacía. En un principio supuso que estaría en el buffet, desayunando, pero allí tampoco estaba, cosa que la extrañó un poco más. Tras eso le supuso entrenando, por lo que salió un momento al jardín del centro pokémon a buscarlo, pero allí tampoco estaba, lo que la extrañó aún un poco más.

-Quién lo diría, Oro madrugando, sin desayunar y sin aparecer… menuda combinación.

Aun así no le dio tanta importancia, saliendo tras eso a pasear un rato y compartiendo un buen momento junto a sus pokémon en uno de los tantos parques y jardines de la ciudad. En el que se encontraba estaba vacío, y salvo ella, no había nadie más, dándola bastante intimidad en ese sentido.

-Qué bien se está aquí ¿verdad?-inquirió ella, mientras acicalaba a sus pokémon.

Para ellos era su momento favorito del día, ya que Cristal les cepillaba a conciencia para que estuvieran bien limpios y lustrosos, al menos a los que tenían pelaje al que poder cepillar.

-Bien, ahora es tu turno, sentret.

El pokémon normal se adelantó y se dejó hacer por ella, regodeándose en ese mismo instante.

Sin embargo, y de golpe y porrazo, algo cayó de improviso del cielo cerca de ella, asustando a la chica; en cuanto levantó la vista y vio lo que había sido eso, se quedó helada. Y es que delante de ella se encontraba ni más ni menos que suicune, el cual había caído de pie en el suelo tras dar su primer salto desde la torre Quemada. Tanto ella como sus demás pokémon se quedaron clavados, todos excepto unown, el cual al ver al pokémon legendario se adelantó un poco, encarándole. Suicune, al distinguir su figura, giró la cabeza y le miró fijamente, como si le estuviera diciendo todo en nada. Suicune asintió con la cabeza, unown le imitó. Y, al segundo siguiente, el perro legendario desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejando atrás a una atónita Cristal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Oro y compañía se encontraban en el Centro de Investigación Histórica de la ciudad, el cual se encontraba situado en el mismo recinto donde ambas torres residían. Los monjes sintoístas encargados del lugar se dedicaban a investigar y preservar los antiguos conocimientos de la historia, difundiéndola en el proceso, al tiempo que también protegían el paso a la torre Campana.

-¡Hablamos en serio, les decimos que hemos visto a los perros legendarios en la torre Quemada!-insistía Eusine, muy nervioso.

-Oh, vamos, serénese, no hay por qué alzar la voz-murmuró el monje que los atendía, sin apenas alterarse.

-¡Pero si le hemos dicho lo mismo desde que llegamos y no nos creen!-exclamó el místico.

-A ver, a ver, no hay que precipitarse. Como todos sabemos, la leyenda cuenta que los perros legendarios huyeron al ser atacados por los humanos, y no hay ningún testimonio que testifique que volvieran, ni siquiera para hibernar-recordó en ese momento otro monje, escribiendo algo en caracteres katakana en un largo rollo de papel.

-Pero sólo es una leyenda, y como todos sabemos, las leyendas distorsionan la realidad-recordó esta vez Morti.

-Y le recordamos, líder, que nosotros nos encargamos de preservar y difundir las leyendas tal y como las contaron nuestros ancestros, son vestigios de lo que fuimos y somos, presente y pasado-añadió otro monje, recalcando un poco.

-Sí, ya, también es una leyenda que el incendio de la torre Latón fue provocado por un monje perturbado-metió cizaña Morti.

Los tres monjes se miraron de reojo, un tanto molestos con esa afirmación; sin embargo enseguida rebatieron ese comentario comenzando a hablar de forma ordenada y precisa, siendo el monje más cercano a Morti el primero en hablar.

-Ejem, creo que ese comentario está fuera de lugar…

-Así es, después de todo no se llegó a probar que tal hecho sucediera realmente…

-Y no sólo eso, sino que se tienen registros más que fehacientes que demuestran que fue un rayo lo que provocó el incendio, y no un antiguo hermano con las facultades mentales alteradas. No debería juzgar tan a la ligera a la propia historia, líder, o si no, ésta misma le rebatirá.

Ante eso Morti tan solo esbozó una sonrisa mordaz, sin decir nada más.

-¿A qué vienen todos estos despropósitos?-inquirió un monje mucho más anciano, ataviado en un vistoso hábito y llegando en ese justo momento.

-Ah, maestro… nada, aquí el líder y unos amigos sostienen que acaban de ver a los perros legendarios en la torre Quemada, ya ve usted…-explicó uno de los monjes, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿De veras? Vaya, tengo curiosidad por saber quién es el que más atestigua haberlos visto…-murmuró el anciano acariciándose su larga barba con gesto dubitativo.

-Yo, de hecho, yo los desperté-anunció Oro dando un paso al frente.

El anciano le miró por un momento de arriba abajo, como si le estuviera estudiando, hasta que finalmente habló.

-¿Usted, dice? Me asombra que alguien tan joven pueda contradecir todo lo que nuestros ancestros nos transmitieron acerca de nuestro pasado.

-Si tan seguro estás, deja que el chico visite la torre Campana y saldremos de dudas-soltó entonces el líder del gimnasio.

Ante esa idea el anciano alzó las cejas, con gesto asombrado, y los monjes soltaron una risita antes de volver a opinar al respecto.

-¿Insinúa, líder, que el legendario ho-oh se aparecería ante este chico? Encuentro ese hecho harto complicado de por sí...

-Válgame el cielo, que poca sensatez…

-¿Dices, Morti, que el chico posee un espíritu puro y bondadoso? Aunque ya sabes que no se puede entrar a la torre sin la medalla niebla, tú eres el único que puede entrar y salir a gusto-le recordó el anciano.

-Lo sé, y yo lo respaldo, entrará conmigo y no necesitará la medalla-añadió Morti.

Para salir de dudas, y por simple diversión, los monjes y el anciano aceptaron la propuesta, dirigiéndose todos juntos al acceso de la torre. Cruzaron un subterráneo bastante corto, subieron unas escaleras que daban hasta otra casa de control, donde conducía hasta una senda pavimentada y cubierta por las hojas de los árboles que la rodeaban. Dichos árboles eran cerezos y las flores del ginkgo estaban florecidas, varios pétalos se soltaban y caían sobre la acerca pavimentada, dándola un aspecto de lo más vistoso y hasta poético.

-Ésta es la senda din-dón, lleva directamente a la torre Campana-explicó el anciano.

Desde donde estaban habian unas vistas únicas de la torre, la cual se alzaba sobre las copas de los árboles, mostrándose en todo su esplendor; en cada piso había un pequeño tejadillo que remataba el espacio entre planta y planta, dando una sensación de simetría perfecta. Las ventanas se encontraban protegidas tras varios barrotes de madera rojos, contrastando con las paredes blancas y los tejadillos de color azul marino intenso.

Nada más llegar a la puerta uno de los monjes se adelantó y las abrió, dejando pasar primero a su maestro y luego a los demás. El vestíbulo era bastante amplio, a ambos lados de la estancia había estatuas de ho-oh y la columna central que sostenía la totalidad de la torre se balanceaba lentamente.

-Ey, la columna es idéntica a la de la torre Bellsprout en ciudad Malva-observó el chico al verla.

-Así es, los últimos avances en arquitectura permiten que la columna central sea lo suficientemente flexible y resistente, protege a la torre de hasta los terremotos-explicó en anciano.

-Sí, algo parecido me llegaron a explicar en Malva… ¿y ahora a dónde?-inquirió Oro.

-Vayamos arriba-indicó un monje.

La subida hasta la cima fue algo fatigosa, pero mereció la pena, puesto que las vistas eran impresionantes; se veía toda ciudad Iris e incluso se podía ver a la torre Quemada desde ahí. Desde la misma cima se podían observar con mayor detalle los cuatro grandes cascabeles que remataban los extremos del tejado a dos aguas, y además, en torno al finial había un total de cuatro representaciones en piedra de ho-oh.

-¿Y bien, Morti? Si fuera él el señalado por ho-oh éste aparecería-obvió el anciano en ese momento.

-Bueno, esperemos un poco…-sugirió éste.

Estuvieron esperando varios minutos, sin embargo ho-oh no aparecía por ningún lado. Aun así estuvieron disfrutando en todo momento de las vistas desde allí arriba, ya que no todos los días cualquiera podía subir hasta allí. Al cabo de un rato más, el anciano monje tomó la palabra dirigiéndose al líder.

-Está claro que este chico no es el elegido, y no sólo eso, si no que pretendéis hacernos creer que los perros legendarios han vuelto. Las leyendas no se pueden contradecir, Morti, no podemos ignorar así sin más nuestro pasado, si pretendes ver a ho-oh alguna vez en tu vida, éste no es el camino a tomar…

-No necesito otro de tus sermones, sé reconocer mis fallos yo solo. Vámonos-indicó a Oro y Eusine.

Tras esa visita a la torre y al Centro de Investigación Histórica, regresaron a la ciudad y Eusine se marchó para tratar de seguir la pista a los legendarios, especialmente a suicune. Por su parte Oro se disculpó con el líder por haberle puesto en tan comprometida situación.

-Siento no haberte sido de ayuda, Morti…

-Ah, no te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya, tenía tantas ganas de ver a ho-oh… Aun así tanto tú como yo y Eusine sabemos muy bien lo que hemos visto. Me da igual si esos estirados monjes del Centro de Investigación no nos creen, que se queden con su historia si quieren, pero está claro que, de cierta forma, nosotros ya hemos hecho historia. Dejémosles creer lo contrario, así, cuando los perros legendarios se revelen ante los humanos, ellos mismos se darán cuenta de su error. Ah, y dame un tiempo para el combate ¿vale? Ya te avisaré con tiempo.

-Está bien.

El líder se despidió del chico y se alejó de vuelta al gimnasio. Por su parte Oro optó por regresar al centro pokémon, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en un margen tan corto de tiempo. ¿Habría sido casualidad que los perros legendarios despertaran justo en ese instante? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? ¿Y dónde estarían ahora? Todas esas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, sin apenas respuesta. Aun así las hizo a un lado, puesto que tenía que centrarse en su próximo combate de gimnasio. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

Mientras tanto, tres criatuas corrían libres por todo Johto.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon! Uauh, eso ha tenido su chicha, y no por nada ha resultado ser el nuevo capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, eso por descontado. Y es que ciudad Iris me da la suficiente cancha como para explayarme a gusto, que eso es lo que he hecho, aprovechando que se basa en Kioto, una de las ciudad más antiguas y con más historia de todo Japón, reflejándolo como tal en el capítulo y aportando datos reales en el proceso. Las fechas están clavadas, 700 años en la construcción de las torres (1300) y 150 en la quema de la torre Latón (1850), y he hecho todo lo posible para insertar la leyenda de lugia y ho-oh dentro de la línea de tiempo en la historia de Japón. Lo único que no concuerda, y lo he hecho deliberadamente para amoldarme un poco mejor al universo de pokémon, es el detalle de las guerras Onîn, que en realidad sí que dañaron bastante a Kioto en su momento, pero dado que ciudad Iris siempre se ha dicho que ha sido un remanso de paz, creí conveniente cambiar eso para que reflejara mejor este detalle perteneciente a pokémon.

Por otro lado tenemos el despertar de los perros legendarios, al cual le he dado una vuelta de tuerca, aprovechando además para hacer varios guiños a la cuarta generación; el detalle de los pokémon hablando para con esta generación posiblemente también lo cambie, ya que en un principio no contemplaba la conversación entre unown y los gastly, pero al final surgió espontáneamente y me dije: sí ¿por qué no? También haré hablar tanto a los pokémon de Oro como a los de Cristal, pero probablemente me centraré en las conversaciones entre otros pokémon para explicar mejor, por ejemplo, el porqué de que los perros legendarios corran de aquí para allá por todo Johto y otros detalles concernientes a las propias leyendas.

También he aprovechado y ampliado un poco más el detalle de las chicas kimono y el huevo pokémon, que, en términos de trama se refiere, nunca se llega a explicar realmente por qué es tan importante y su relevancia real, quedándose más como detalle, cosa que en su momento no me terminó de gustar del todo. El manga hizo un buen trabajo en este aspecto, por lo que opté en hacer algo parecido.

Para el próximo capítulo habrá un poco más de exposición y combate de gimnasio, así que estad atentos.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

 **Entre fantasmas**

-¿Y dices que viste a suicune?

-¡Sí, apareció de repente en el parque donde me encontraba, me miró por un momento y se fue! Fue todo muy rápido, cual leve pestañeo…

-¿Estás segura que era él?

-Sí, supongo que sí, era azul y tenía unas cintas blancas moviéndose como si les azotara el viento…

-Espera… ¿era este?-inquirió entonces Oro, sacando su pokédex y buscando en ella a suicune.

-Suicune, el pokémon aurora; conocido como la reencarnación de los vientos del norte, puede purificar aguas turbias y sucias. Corre por todo el mundo en busca de aguas limpias.

-¡Sí, era él, sin duda!-exclamó Cristal al verle.

-¿Viste hacia donde fue?

-Huyó hacia el este, no le volví a ver…

Ante esa nueva información Oro se quedó pensativo, sopesando las posiblidades; por un momento pensó en llevar a Cristal al Centro de Investigación Histórica, sin embargo enseguida lo desechó, ya que probablemente no la creerían, como a él la última vez.

-Qué extraño es todo… ¿por qué huirían así sin más?-inquirió el chico, confuso.

-Ni idea… aunque tal vez las bailarinas del teatro de danza sepan algo, las podemos consultar-comentó en ese momento la chica.

-¿Por qué ellas?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

-Parecían bastante versadas al respecto, no perdemos nada por preguntarlas.

Dado que no había muchas más posiblidades se pasaron entonces por allí, justo cuando terminaban de realizar otro ensayo público; al verla llegar la hermana mayor, Satsuki, se dirigió a ella.

-Oh, hola, Cristal, bienvenida… ¿Quién es el chico que viene contigo?

-Oh, es Oro, mi… un amigo-se corrigió ella rápidamente.

Ante eso el chico no dijo nada, saludando cortésmente.

-Encantada ¿Y a qué se debe vuestra visita?

-No voy a andarme con rodeos ¿qué nos podéis contar sobre los perros legendarios?-inquirió Oro.

-¿Los perros legendarios? Es una leyenda bastante conocida aquí, en ciudad Iris, nosotras también las investigamos, aunque vamos enteramente por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Y qué nos podéis decir al respecto? Pregunto porque los desperté el otro día pero huyeron enseguida…

Esa noticia cogió de improviso a las bailarinas, por lo que Oro les estuvo explicando todo lo que ocurrió previamente. Una vez que estuvieron enteradas, Satsuki tomó la palabra.

-De cierta forma nos esperábamos que estuvieran aquí los perros legendarios, después de todo lo sospechábamos, ya que se les pierde la pista inmediatamente después de huir tras los acontecimientos de la torre Quemada. No hay registros de ningun tipo que evidencien la vuelta de los perros legendarios, lo único que hay es documentos que prueban su huida, pero nosotras siempre hemos creído que en realidad no se fueron, sino que se retiraron, al menos temporalmente.

-¿Se retiraron? Entonces… ¿no huyeron?

-Exacto, creemos que la gente de antaño lo malinterpretó como un gesto de rechazo, pero en realidad lo único que hicieron los perros legendarios fue retirarse para evitar males mayores y esperar a que los ánimos se enfriaran.

-Tiene sentido, si se hubieran quedado hubieran podido hacer mucho daño a esas personas…-obvió Cristal.

-Exacto. Los perros legendarios, conscientes de su propio poder, tan solo hicieron lo más sensato en una situación como esa: retirarse para luego volver.

-¿Y para qué querrían volver? Los humanos ya les habian atacado, no tendría sentido que quisieran volver…-murmuró Oro, extrañado.

Ante eso las bailarinas se miraron entre sí, convencidas, hasta que finalmente Satsuki habló.

-Bueno, sólo es una teoría nuestra, pero… creemos que volvieron por ho-oh.

Ante esa sugerencia tanto Oro como Cristal cabecearon, comprendiendo algo casi al instante.

-Oh, pues claro, tiene sentido, después de todo fue él quien los devolvió a la vida…-observó la chica.

-Exacto.

-Pero para entonces ho-oh ya se había marchado…-murmuró Oro, conectando las piezas.

-Exacto… ¿y qué haríais vosotros en esa situación?

-Esperarlo-murmuraron Oro y Cristal al unísono.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos ante tan obvia y hasta normal situación que ni siquiera podrían haber llegado a imaginarse. Y qué mejor lugar para esperarlo que en el mismo sitio donde nacieron.

-Vaya, tiene mucho sentido, pero…

-… no deja de ser una teoría, me temo. Las razones verdaderas son, por el momento, un misterio, pero que ahora los perros legendarios vuelvan a recorrer libres la prefectura nos da una idea aproximada de sus intenciones. Aun así os agradecemos que nos contéis esto, nos ayudará mucho en nuestras investigaciones.

-No ha sido nada, supuse que tal vez vosotras podríais saber algo y por eso vinimos a veros-aclaró Cristal.

-E hicisteis bien, eso desde luego. Si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en venir a vernos, los dos sois bienvenidos aquí.

Aunque la visita aclaró algunas dudas sobre la leyenda de los perros legendarios, el misterio en torno a ellos seguía estando ahí, sin resolver, y más vivo que nunca. Se quedaron un rato por allí, ya que les invitaron a un té, viendo el próximo ensayo.

* * *

Todo había cambiado. Demasiado. Lo que aún recordaba apenas permanecia, y el resto era nuevo para él. El oeste de Johto entre las rutas 47 y 48 destacaba por apenas estar desarrollado, de hecho fue su lugar de retiro particular durante la primera retirada, ya que destacaba por ser un lugar bastante alejado, con escarpadas costas y prominentes valles enclavados entre angostos pasos montañosos, un lugar ideal para alejarse de todo y de todos.

Sin embargo los humanos parecían haber dejado ahora su huella, y una alargada carretera transitaba entre los árboles hasta el propio valle, donde había un gran recinto vallado y que parecía estar en obras, con extraños aparatos amarillos con grandes ruedas en su interior y altas estructuras de metal de color rojo con extrañas cuerdas colgando de ellas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Los humanos vinieron aquí y comenzaron a construir, señor. No sé qué están haciendo exactamente, pero se están cargando el valle…

Ante eso guardó silencio, sin decir nada al respecto y pensando a toda velocidad. Los humanos. Una vez los despreciaron y, como consecuencia, se vieron obligados a retirarse. Y ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, esos mismos humanos parecían haberse hecho con todo lo que alguna vez fue suyo. Por un lado se encontraba un tanto enfadado y decepcionado, sintiéndose tentado a bajar ahí y destruir todo lo que los humanos habian construido. Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, prefirió dejarlo estar, centrándose en su lugar en su actual objetivo.

-Es igual, lo que hagan los humanos no es de mi incumbencia. Estoy aquí por otra razón…

-Lo que usted necesite, señor…

Quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento un slugma se acercó hasta ellos, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Necesitamos su ayuda, oh gran señor!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Uno de los nuestros se ha quedado quieto demasiado tiempo y se ha secado ¿puede hacer algo por él?

-Llevame hasta él. Disculpa un momento, arcanine.

-Por supuesto, señor.

Siguió al slugma hasta una cueva cercana, donde otros de la misma especie se encontraban rodeando al susodicho, el cual había perdido su color, viéndose grisáceo y con un aspecto más pétreo y menos viscoso.

-Ahí está, por favor, ayúdele…

Sin vacilar se acercó al susodicho, pidiendo un poco de espacio mientras los demás se retiraban; se tumbó a su lado y, al punto, aumentó su calor corporal lo suficiente como para que el cuerpo del slugma se volviera a fundir, recuperando su color y su aspecto viscoso.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor!

-No ha sido nada, procura no estar tan quieto la próxima vez.

-Sí, lo siento, culpa mía, no me di ni cuenta…

Los demás se reunieron con su compañero y aprovechó para volver al exterior, reencontrándose con arcanine.

-Vale, ya estoy de vuelta… ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Necesitaba ayuda con algo, me parece…

-Ah, sí. El caso es que he despertado después de muchos años dormido y necesito ayuda para encontrar a alguien…

-Si se refiere a él nadie lo ha vuelto a ver desde hace siglos, ni aquí ni en ningun otro lugar del mundo conocido.

De alguna forma se esperaba algo así, sin embargo algo en su interior se revolvía inquieto, necesitando de respuestas en ese sentido.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay ninguna sola pista al respecto?

-No que yo sepa, siempre puede preguntar a los dragones del este, quizás ellos tengan más idea, pero por aquí no le hemos vuelto a ver.

-Entiendo… quizás les haga una visita…

-Por probar no pierde nada, desde luego. Siento no serle de ayuda, señor…

-No pasa nada, ya me las arreglaré como pueda, gracias de todas formas, arcanine. Aun así voy a quedarme por aquí unos días, necesito tiempo para pensar.

-Lo que usted quiera, señor, si necesita algo tan solo pídamelo.

-Gracias, por ahora estoy bien.

Ante eso el arcanine se retiró, dejándole a solas con sus pensamientos mientras se tumbaba y contemplaba las vistas desde lo alto del promontorio. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, recreándose en el ambiente y dejando pasar el tiempo.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando un tanto estoicos mientras Oro seguía entrenando, esperando a que Morti le llamara, y Cristal seguía practicando como criadora. De cierta forma se instaló cierta rutina que no parecía molestar a la chica, pero sí a Oro, ya que tenía una agenda que cumplir; el verano por desgracia no era eterno y el tiempo acuciaba en ese aspecto, ya que la conferencia Plateada de ese año estaba fechada para finales de agosto, y estaban casi a finales de junio, a pocos días de empezar julio. Así a bote pronto podía parecer que había tiempo de sobra, pero los días pasaban más deprisa de lo que parecían, y el quedarse más tiempo de lo necesario en una ciudad o pueblo no era muy aconsejable. La estancia en ciudad Trigal se acabó alargando por causas de fuerza mayor, y aunque en principio iba bien de tiempo, prefería no tentar a la suerte en ese aspecto.

-Espero que este hombre no tarde mucho más en llamarme, no quiero alargar demasiado mi estancia aquí…-murmuró en ese momento Oro, contemplando a los demás batallar en los jardines del centro pokémon.

-Oh, pues yo estoy aprendiendo, igual me quedo un tiempo…-anunció la chica, leyendo un libro sobre nutrición pokémon.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, he llegado a conocer bastante gente aquí, incluyendo algunas chicas criadoras como yo, y hemos estado compartiendo impresiones y consejos. Espero que no te importe, sé que tú te tendrías que ir…-murmuró la chica, un tanto preocupada.

-Eh… no, claro que no, es decir… tú misma lo has dicho, eres criadora, no estás enfocada en ganar las medallas, es lógico que quieras quedarte si has encontrado una razón para ello.

-Vaya, gracias, Oro, de verdad, pensaba que no te lo tomarías bien…

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

-Pues…

Se miraron por un momento, diciéndoselo todo en nada, y la chica apartó la mirada un tanto azorada.

-No importa…

Ante eso el chico no dijo nada, observando a los demás luchar en los campos de entrenamiento cercanos; había cerca de allí un chico y una chica que estaban muy parejos en cuanto a fuerza se refería, lo que al final acabó resultando en un empate. Eso lo recordó entonces a su último empate con esa chica que ni siquiera le llegó a decir su nombre.

-Buen empate… una vez luché contra una chica en Trigal y acabamos empatados, era bastante fuerte, nunca había empatado con nadie.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién era?-preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Pues ahora que lo dices no se presentó…

-Vaya, hombre… ¿Y cómo era?

-Pues era de pelo castaño, con dos coletitas y con un gorro blanco con un lazo rosa; vestía con una camiseta roja y un peto azul…-la describió él como la recordaba.

Esa descripción hizo saltar a la memoria de Cristal, recordando entonces cierto retrato de un cartel de desaparecido en las farolas de pueblo Primavera. Fue entonces cuando murmuró.

-Espera ¿cómo?

-Pues peto azul, camiseta roja, el caso es que su aspecto me recordaba a alguien, pero no termino de caer… ¿por qué? ¿La conoces?

-¡Conocerla no, pero por supuesto que me suena, esa chica es la misma que desapareció hace varias semanas en el pueblo!-exclamó Cristal.

-Espera ¿la misma que me comentaste aquella vez?

-¡Claro, es la misma! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Y yo que sabía, mujer, ni siquiera me la describiste aquella vez ¿cómo querías que supiera que se trataba de la misma persona?

-Ya, vale, pero aun así…

Tuvieron entonces una pequeña discusión que ni siquiera llegaba a eso, puesto que tampoco se trataba de algo tan grave. Pero tan ocupados les tuvieron que ninguno se percató de que el huevo que aún no había eclosionado comenzaba a agitarse dentro de su incubadora, llegando a dar toques en el cristal. Al principio Oro no se percató, pero en cuanto giró la cabeza fue entonces cuando lo vio.

-¡Ah! ¡Cristal, el huevo!

La chica entonces actuó enseguida, sacando sus utensilios y comprobando la temperatura, las pulsaciones y el resto de variables, como la última vez. Al cabo de unos rápidos minutos anunció de seguido.

-Vale, sin ningún problema, en tres minutos rompe el cascarón.

Y, como bien dijo, en tres minutos justos, el cascarón rompió, saliendo del mismo un pokémon que no habían visto nunca. La primera en reaccionar fue Cristal, siéndola prácticamente imposible no opinar al respecto.

-¡Oh, pero qué cosita más mona, por favor!

Oro sacó su pokedex y ésta anunció.

-Pichu, el pokémon ratoncito; es la forma pre evolucionada de pikachu, aún no domina del todo los ataques eléctricos y cuando se asusta o se divierte, se le suele escapar un rayo. A pesar de su tamaño ataca incluido a los humanos, algo que le sorprende hasta a él.

El susodicho pokémon, después de desperezarse y dejar escapar un sonoro bostezo, se la quedó mirando con expresión inquisitiva y curiosa a partes iguales.

-Oh, eres simplemente monísimo, qué amor…-murmuró la criadora, cogiéndole en brazos y abrazándole.

Pichu sonrió y se regodeó en los mimos, dejando que la chica le acariciara la barriguita; fue entonces cuando se animó de golpe, subiéndose a su hombro y de ahí al hombro de Oro, poniéndose luego a corretear a su alrededor y acto seguido revolviendo en el bolso de Cristal, poniéndolo todo patas arriba.

-¡Ay, no, espera, para un momento!

La chica trató de poner un poco de orden, pero entonces vio un poco de comida pokémon hecha por ella y decidió usarla para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-¡Pichu, toma, mira lo que tengo!

El reclamo funcionó y el pokémon salió del bolso cargando con él la piedraeterna que la llegó a regalar del profesor Elm; nada más hacerlo un brillo blanco envolvió a pichu por unos instantes, tras eso se desvaneció y se quedó como estaba antes. Pichu miró la piedra, confuso por lo ocurrido.

-¿Y eso?-inquirió Oro.

-Una piedraeterna que me dio el profesor Elm… y me parece que la ha usado-murmuró ella, con gesto seco.

Aun así no le dio mayor importancia y disfrutó de su nueva adquisición, dando de comer al pokémon, el cual nació con hambre, puesto que se zampó casi todas las existencias de Cristal.

-Vaya, sí que tenías hambre, voy a tener que hacer más…

Ante eso Oro tan solo observó hacer a la chica con una media sonrisa grabada en su cara. Tal vez sí que le vendría bien viajar solo, al menos durante un tiempo, sobre todo para aclararse las ideas. La idea siguió ahí, haciéndole compañía, mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo.

* * *

Por suerte la espera para el combate de gimnasio no se alargó mucho más, para la buena fortuna de Oro. Al día siguiente, y mientras desayunaba, llegó al centro pokémon un chico que preguntaba por él.

-Vengo de parte de Morti, dice que ya está listo para el combate.

-¡Oh, genial, voy para allá!-exclamó él, terminando de desayunar rápidamente.

Fue a recoger sus pokémon y luego a buscar a Cristal, la cual se encontraba en el salón hablando con varias chicas más.

-¡Hey, Cristal, Morti ya me ha avisado de que está listo para el combate! ¿Quieres venir a verme combatir?-inquirió el chico.

Sin embargo la chica esbozó un gesto un tanto apurado, murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, vaya… ¿es ahora?

-Eh… sí, tengo intención de ir ya mismo…

-Ah, bueno, el caso es que justamente voy a ir con las demás a recoger bayas a la ruta 37-reveló entonces ella, un tanto cortada.

El chico miró a las aludidas, las cuales le miraron curiosas, comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Aun así decidió dejarlo estar.

-Entiendo, no pasa nada, ve tranquila, ya te contaré qué tal me ha ido…

-¿Seguro? Sé que dije que vería tus combates, pero…

-No, no te preocupes, en serio…

-A ver, Cris, no pasa nada, siempre podemos ir después, las bayas no se van a ir a ningún lado…-murmuró una de las chicas.

-Ya, pero…

Antes de que las cosas fueran a más, el chico decidió cortar por lo sano murmurando.

-Mira, no pasa nada, vosotras id a por esas bayas y yo me voy a ganar la medalla, luego volvemos y nos contamos la experiencia ¿vale?

-Pero Oro…

-¡Venga, nos vemos luego!-exclamó el chico, echando a correr.

Cristal le llamó, pero aun así él siguió corriendo, saliendo del centro pokémon enseguida y perdiéndole de vista rápidamente. La chica se quedó allí, sin saber muy bien qué pensar, aunque en ese momento una de las otras criadoras se dirigió a ella.

-Pero tía, haber ido con él…

-Ese era tu ex ¿no?-inquirió otra.

-Sí…

Aun a pesar de que no tenía por qué, la chica no podía evitar sentirse triste por todo lo que había pasado. Aunque ya no fueran pareja eso no significaba que no pudieran hacer cosas juntos, de hecho hasta ese mismo momento habían estado bien. Sin embargo, y de forma totalmente esporádica, Oro había elegido alejarse así sin más sin razón aparente. Y eso la dolía mucho más de lo que ella misma se hubiera esperado.

Oro siguió corriendo hasta que se alejó lo suficiente del centro pokémon, tras eso dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, sin pensarlo mucho más. Era mejor así. Después de todo ya no eran pareja, y tenía sentido que no tuvieran que hacerlo todo juntos. Definitivamente era mejor así.

Olvidó rápidamente el asunto e hizo mano de su pokégear, dirigiéndose directamente a la agenda del móvil y marcando un número. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, y tras dar señal, exclamó.

-¡Rafi!

-¡Oro, amigo mío! ¡Lo sé, lo sé, me he enterado, has despertado a los perros legendarios!-exclamó.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo te has enterado?-inquirió Oro, alucinado.

-Ah, si es que las noticias vuelan y yo tengo un talento innato para enterarme de todas y cada una de ellas-explicó el malabarista.

-Ya veo, ya… eh, escucha, voy a enfrentarme a Morti, el líder de ciudad Iris, vente para acá si quieres-anunció.

-¡Eso no me lo pierdo! ¡Voy para allá, no me esperes sentado!-indicó Rafi.

Estuvo esperando justo al lado del gimnasio y, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, pudo distinguir una silueta en el aire recortándose en la lejanía y haciéndose más y más grande conforme se acercaba desde la distancia. En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente vio a Rafi montado en un fearow y bajando hasta aterrizar justo delante de él.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-exclamó Rafi, bajando del pokémon.

-Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras un fearow-murmuró el chico.

-Sí, lo uso para viajar de aquí para allá, es muy rápido volando… vuelve, fearow.

Sin embargo en ese momento el malabarista se percató de cierta ausencia, comentando de seguido.

-Anda ¿Y Cristal? ¿No ha venido a animarte?

Ante eso el chico se apresuró a murmurar.

-Ah, no, es que estaba ocupada…

-Entiendo… ¡vamos allá!

Entraron de seguido al gimnasio y se encontraron con Morti esperándole en el centro del campo de batalla.

-Ah, Oro, aquí estás ¿preparado para enfrentarte al místico adivino del futuro?

-Sí, cuando quieras-dijo el chico.

Rafi subió a las gradas, vino el pertinente árbitro, se colocaron en posición en la pista y el combate dio comienzo; Morti sacó a un gastly y él optó por quilava.

-¡Pantallahumo!

Nada más empezar quilava desplegó una densa cortina de humo que le ocultó de la vista; sin embargo Morti no se amilanó y exclamó.

-¡Mal de ojo!

Al punto los ojos de gastly brillaron en un fulgor rojizo, lanzando hacia todas las direcciones un aura oscura que rodeó a quilava aun a pesar del humo, aprisionándolo por un instante y disolviéndose rápidamente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Bueno, es igual, pasemos a la acción ¡rueda fuego!-exclamó el chico.

-¡Esquívalo, gastly!

Quilava fue el primero en moverse, envolviéndose en fuego y lanzándose sobre él, pero el pokémon fantasma se movió rápidamente y logró evitar por los pelos el golpe.

-¡Tinieblas!

Acto seguido lanzó sendos rayos oscuros de sus ojos que fueron directos hacia su oponente.

-¡Esquívalos con ataque rápido!

Quilava reaccionó enseguida echando a correr aprovechando la velocidad de ese ataque, haciéndose a un lado a tiempo y luego contraatacando, pero sin resultado, puesto que los ataques normales no tenían efecto alguno sobre los de tipo fantasma. Aun así el chico esbozó una confidente sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Muy bien, pongamos esto en marcha ¡vuelve, quilava!

Sin embargo el rayo láser de la poké ball no pudo recoger al aludido, pillando por sorpresa al chico, que no se esperaba para nada ese giro.

-¡Me temo que no lo puedes cambiar, no sé en qué habrás pensado, pero ya no te servirá! ¡Ricemos el rizo, maldición!-exclamó entonces el líder.

Acto seguido el pokémon fantasma se autoinflingió algo de daño, al tiempo que un aura oscura rodeaba por unos instantes a quilava hasta que finalmente se desvaneció. Algo contrariado, Oro decidió pasar al ataque directamente.

-¡Aprovechemos la ocasión! ¡Ascuas!

-¡Intercéptalas con tinieblas!

Ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, llegándose a interceptar ambos ataques y bloqueándose mutuamente; sin embargo en ese momento el aura oscura regresó de improviso, envolviendo de golpe a quilava y haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡Ahora, lengüetazo!

Aprovechando la ocasión, gastly se movió deprisa y se acercó a su oponente para asestarle un largo lametazo en la cara, dejando a quilava paralizado de la impresión.

-¡Tinieblas!

-¡Reacciona, quilava, rueda fuego!-exclamó el chico, apurado.

El pokémon de fuego trató de sobreponerse al efecto de la parálisis, lográndolo justo a tiempo y atacando de seguido, haciendo frente a las tinieblas y logrando golpear de lleno a gastly, el cual reculó hacia atrás debido al fuerte golpe asestado.

-¡Arriba, gastly!

-¡Persíguelo!

Quilava quiso repetir el golpe sin detenerse siquiera, pero en ese momento el efecto de la maldición regresó y le dejó clavado, mientras le hacía un poco más de daño.

-¡Ahora, tinieblas!-exclamó el líder.

Sin perder ni un solo minuto, gastly contraatacó aprovechando la oportunidad y el golpe fue directo, empujando hacia atrás a quilava y haciéndole un poco más de daño, dejándole al borde del abismo.

-¡No, arriba, quilava, rueda fuego!-masculló Oro, molesto.

El aludido trató de levantarse, pero finalmente el cansancio y las heridas hicieron mella en él hasta que no pudo más, dejándose caer, agotado.

-¡Quilava está fuera de combate, gastly es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Oro lo recogió un tanto contrariado, ya que contaba con su primer pokémon para golpear con fuerza a sus oponentes, pero ahora eso limitaba de cierta forma su acción. Aun así no dejó que eso le amilanara, sacando ésta vez a noctowl.

-Así que un noctowl… interesante-murmuró Morti, esbozando una sonrisita.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo rápido, noctowl, adelante, tajo aéreo!

El pokémon volador fue el primero en atacar, agitando sus alas con fuerza al tiempo que varias corrientes de aire se abalanzaban sobre gastly.

-¡Esquívalo!

El pokémon fantasma comenzó a revolotear rápidamente para poder evadir todos los ataques que le amenzaban, manteniéndole en ese sentido un tanto ocupado; fue entonces cuando Oro exclamó.

-¡Ahora, confusión!

Los ojos de noctowl brillaron entonces con intensidad, al tiempo que un aura brillante aprisionaba de golpe a un desprevenido gastly, haciéndole daño en el proceso. El golpe fue tan fuerte que apenas logró soportarlo, cayendo KO casi al instante y flotando dejadamente en el aire.

-¡Gastly está fuera de combate, noctowl es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí, eso es!-exclamó Oro, satisfecho.

Por su parte el líder de gimnasio recogió a su pokémon, comentando de seguido.

-Bien jugado, has aprovechado que gastly no es muy veloz para adelantarte. Aunque esto no ha hecho más que empezar…

-¡Sí, vamos, siguiente!-exclamó Oro, animado.

Ante eso Morti esbozó una sonrisita, sacando entonces a su siguiente pokémon, concretamente a un haunter. Al verlo Oro supo enseguida lo que hacer, siendo el primero en atacar.

-¡Adelante, noctowl, profecía!

Al instante un aura psíquica peinó todo el campo de batalla, llegando a rodear al pokémon fantasma y haciéndole así vulnerable a los ataques físicos.

-Así que se trata de eso… ¡hipnosis!-exclamó Morti.

-¡Vuelve, noctowl!

Antes de que su oponente llegara a atacar, Oro retiró a tiempo al pokémon volador, sacando en su lugar a ariados.

-¡Tu turno, ariados, golpes furia!

-¡Mal de ojo!

Una vez más el aura oscura de mal de ojo volvió a envolver todo el campo de combate, fijando haunter su vista en ariados e impidiéndole volver con su entrenador. Aun así ariados no se detuvo y atacó con fuerza a haunter, logrando que sus golpes furia le afectara y haciéndole un poco de daño atacando repetidamente.

-¡Tinieblas, haunter!

-¡Tú también, ariados!

Ambos pokémon atacaron a la vez, bloqueándose mutuamente sin llegar a hacerse daño.

-¡Telaraña!

Ariados comenzó a tejer una compleja telaraña y la lanzó directa hacia haunter, pero éste la atravesó aprovechando su intangibilidad y quedando el intento de detenerlo en nada.

-¡Ahora, hipnosis!

Los ojos de haunter brillaron entonces en un aura rojiza y ésta luz se reflejó en los ojos compuestos de ariados, cayendo dormido en el proceso.

-¡No, ariados, despierta!-exclamó Oro, viendo enseguida que lo tenía a su merced.

-¡Es nuestro, pesadilla!-ordenó entonces Morti.

La figura de haunter se difuminó de golpe, al tiempo que un oscuro ambiente se echaba sobre un indefenso y dormido ariados, que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo; en ese momento el pokémon bicho comenzó a agitarse en sueños, mientras que la pesadilla hacía su efecto, minando su salud.

-¡Ariados, despierta, tienes que despertar, arriba!-exclamó el chico, realmente apurado.

-¡Es inútil, incide, haunter!

Ante esa orden haunter esbozó una siniestra sonrisa, volviendo a atacar y torturando un poco más a su oponente en sueños; ariados parecía estar pasándolo especialmente mal, moviendo sus patas frenéticamente y gimiendo por lo bajo.

Por su parte Oro no pudo hacer gran cosa salvo contemplar el poder de un líder de gimnasio bastante experimentado. En circunstancias normales podría retirar a ariados y seguir con cualquier otro, sin embargo mal de ojo era muy eficaz, limitando de esta forma sus acciones y obligando a sus oponentes a permanecer en el campo de batalla. En ese sentido Morti se revelaba como un líder de gimnasio bastante táctico, a la par que sutil, haciéndole un adversario impredecible.

-Maldita sea… ¡despierta, ariados, despierta, por favor!-exclamó Oro, a la desperada.

Sin embargo su llamado no sirvió de nada, el pokémon bicho sucumbió ante la pesadilla de haunter y se dejó caer al suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Ariados está fuera de combate, haunter es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Oro recogió entonces a su pokémon, sopesando sus posiblidades; por un momento pensó en noctowl, pero enseguida lo descartó, puesto que era su gran baza por si las cosas se torcían. El efecto de profecía permitía atacar a sus pokémon sin ningún tipo de restricción, y le interesaba tenerlo siempre disponible.

Al verle tan parado, Rafi decidió animarle un poco desde las gradas.

-¡Ese Oro, como mola, se merece una ola, ueeee!

El aludido sonrió y se decidió enseguida, sacando entonces a mareep.

-¡Vamos a detenerlo! ¡Onda trueno!

-¡Esquívalo, haunter!

Mareep fue el primero en atacar ya que era más veloz, soltando una serie de descargas paralizantes de su cola, pero haunter reaccionó enseguida y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez que gastly, esquivándolas todas con soltura e incluso llegando a desvanecerse en el aire un par de veces. Reapareció de repente justo delante de mareep, lo cual aprovechó Oro a su favor.

-¡Ahora, golpe cabeza!

De golpe y porrazo mareep se echó hacia delante, logrando alcanzar a haunter y haciéndole algo de daño, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Impactrueno!

-¡Tinieblas!

Mareep fue el primero en atacar, pero haunter reaccionó a tiempo y logró interceptar por los pelos la descarga, deteniéndola en seco y provocando una súbita explosión que formó algo de humo en el proceso.

-¡No te pares, golpe cabeza!-ordenó en ese momento Oro.

-¡Ahora, haunter, mimético!

Haunter se adelantó y, usando mimético, copió el golpe cabeza de mareep y atacó con lo mismo, encontrándose con él en el centro del campo y asestándole un golpe al mismo tiempo, lanzándole hacia atrás en el proceso.

-¡Otra vez, haunter!

-¡Esporagodón!

Haunter volvió a atacar, pero esta vez mareep se protegió haciendo crecer su lana y salvándose del golpe por los pelos; sin embargo, y aprovechando su cercanía, Morti exclamó.

-¡Ahora, hipnosis!

Al punto los ojos de haunter volvieron a brillar y mareep no pudo evitar ser alcanzado, cayendo dormido en el proceso.

-¡No, mareep! ¡Tengo que recogerlo!

-¡No le dejes, mal de ojo!

Antes de que Oro pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, el mal de ojo cayó sobre el dormido mareep, haciendo imposible su retirada.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mareep, escucha, tienes que despertar, por favor, despierta!

-¡Es nuestro, pesadilla!

Una vez más el aura oscura hizo acto de presencia, cayendo sobre mareep y comenzando a torturarla en sueños. El simple hecho de verla en ese estado enervó a Oro, el cual exclamó.

-¡Mareep, sé que puedes oírme, tienes que despertar, vamos, despierta!

-¡No dejes de atacar, haunter!

La pesadilla se acentuó un poco más, haciéndole pasar un muy mal rato al pokémon eléctrico, el cual se retorcía en sueños sin poder hacer nada. Oro apretó los dientes, molesto por toda esa situación, y sin poder hacer nada más que gritar.

-¡Despierta, por favor, si no despiertas no podremos ganar! ¡Dependo de ti, mareep! ¡Despierta!

Ese último grito resonó por todo el campo, haciendo eco y llegando a oídos de mareep, el cual seguía envuelto en un aura oscura. Sin embargo, dentro del propio sueño mareep llegó a escuchar el llamado de su entrenador; el oír la voz de Oro le dio ánimos para sobreponerse a la oscuridad, poniendo todas sus fuerzas y energías en tratar de salir de esa pesadilla. Gritó entonces tanto en el sueño como en la realidad y, al segundo siguiente, comenzó a brillar intensamente en un resplandor azulado mientras comenzaba a cambiar, pillando por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

Su cuerpo se alargó y creció de tamaño, al tiempo que su lana se recortaba, abultándose un poco más en torno al cuello y la cabeza; su cola se hizo un poco más larga, así como sus patas traseras y un poco menos sus delanteras.

En cuanto el brillo cesó se mostró con un nuevo aspecto, además de haberse despertado por completo. Oro se informó rápidamente.

-Flaaffy, el pokémon lana; aunque su esponjosa lana almacena electricidad, su piel gomosa evita que sea electrocutado. Debido a esto desarrolla parches donde no crece la lana.

-¡Estupendo, y además has aprendido un nuevo ataque! ¡Bien!-exclamó Oro, satisfecho.

-¡Oh, sí, es la caña, dale duro, Oro!-exclamó por su parte Rafi, festejando la evolución.

-Vaya, ha evolucionado… pero eso no nos detendrá ¡maldición!-exclamó Morti.

-¡Vamos a pasar a la acción! ¡Flaaffy, puño trueno!

Haunter fue el primero en atacar, autoinflingiéndose daño en el proceso; flaaffy se vió envuelto en un aura oscura, pero aun así eso no le detuvo y, haciendo gala de una mejorada velocidad, echó a correr con su pata delantera derecha envuelta en electricidad. Se acercó hasta haunter y, en un visto y no visto, le asestó un fortísimo derechazo que fue un remate directo, puesto que ya se había dañado previamente. Haunter cayó KO de seguido, aunque flaaffy se vio sometido a los efectos de la maldición, logrando mantener el tipo aún a pesar de todo.

-¡Haunter está fuera de combate, flaaffy es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

-¡Sí, eso es, flaaffy, lo tenemos!

Por su parte Morti recogió a su pokémon ciertamente impresionado, comentando al respecto.

-Tienes un estilo de combate bastante curioso, Oro, es osado y bastante lanzado, aunque también tiene un poco de método…

-No es tanto el método sino más bien la forma, mis pokémon y yo damos todo lo que tenemos en cada combate, esa es mi máxima-asintió el chico, orgulloso.

-Curioso, ciertamente curioso. Ese tesón… esa fuerza… ese espíritu…

Ante eso Oro frunció el ceño, no muy seguro a qué venía eso, pero Morti no le dio mayor importancia, murmurando de seguido.

-No es nada, tranquilo. Aunque ahora viene lo mejor… ¡adelante, gengar!

La intimidante figura de un gengar hizo acto de presencia, al tiempo que esbozaba su característica y escalofriante sonrisa. Esto no amilanó a Oro, el cual exclamó.

-¡Sigamos con todo! ¡Puño trueno otra vez!

Flaaffy volvió a lanzarse hacia delante rápidamente, con su pata en alto, sin embargo, y sin que Morti le tuviera que decir nada, gengar desapareció de improviso, al tiempo que una sombra oscura se deslizaba por el suelo. Flaaffy se detuvo, confusa por la abrupta desaparición, y mirando a su alrededor, pero en ese momento la maldición regresó y la dejó completamente inmovilizada, al tiempo que la hacía más daño.

-¡Ahora, bola sombra!-exclamó el líder.

De golpe y porrazo gengar reapareció por detrás de flaaffy, cargando entonces una bola oscura que lanzó a no más tardar; el golpe fue directo, y el fue tal que el pokémon eléctrico se vio empujado hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo duramente y rodando hasta acabar junto a Oro, completamente KO.

-¡Flaaffy está fuera de combate, gengar es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Oro lo recogió, pensando esta vez en sus oportunidades; aún tenía algo de ventaja, ya que tenía consigo a dos pokémon, mientras que a Morti tan solo le quedaba uno. Sin embargo ya se había dejado constatado que ese gengar era harina de otro costal, por lo que no iba a ser tan sencillo. Aun así echó el resto sacando a noctowl.

-¡Adelante, noctowl, profecía!

El pokémon volador fue el primero en atacar, envolviendo una vez más el campo y haciendo tangible a gengar rápidamente. Aun así esto no pareció preocupar a Morti, el cual exclamó.

-¡Hipnosis!

-¡Arriba, noctowl, que no te alcance!

El pokémon volador echó a volar hacia el techo sin mirar hacia abajo, logrando de esta forma evitar caer dormido.

-¡Tajo aéreo!

Acto seguido agitó sus alas con fuerza, lanzando una serie de corrientes de aire en dirección hacia gengar.

-¡Salta!

Antes de que llegara a ser golpeado, el pokémon fantasma dio un lustroso salto y se quedó flotando en el aire justo enfrente de noctowl.

-¡Golpe bajo!

-¡Confusión!

Gengar fue el primero en atacar, llegando a golpear de refilón al pokémon volador, pero éste contraatacó de seguido y sus ojos brillaron, al tiempo que un aura sostenía de improviso a gengar, dañándole en el proceso.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Morti exclamó.

-¡Ahora, hipnosis!

Aprovechando entonces la coyuntura, los ojos de gengar brillaron con intensidad, siendo esta vez imposible de evitar por parte de noctowl y cayendo irremediablemente dormido. El golpe desde donde estaba al caer fue de impresión, dañándolo un poco más.

-¡No, noctowl!

-¡Se acabó, come sueños!

Fue entonces cuando una sombra con la imagen de gengar se abalanzó sobre el dormido noctowl, absorbiéndole vitalidad a através de sus sueños y recuperándose así del anterior ataque.

-¡No, noctowl, despierta, vamos!

-¡Muy tarde! ¡Golpe bajo!

Acto seguido desapareció de la vista para luego aparecer justo enfrente del pokémon volador, asestándole un fuerte golpe que acabó con él rápidamente, cayendo KO de seguido.

-¡Noctowl está fuera de combate, gengar es el ganador!

Oro lo recogió rápidamente, viendo que ahora sólo jugaban a una carta cada uno. Morti llegó a comentar al respecto.

-Y llegamos al asalto final. Está siendo un combate interesante ¿qué tienes para mí, Oro?

-Oh, pues algo de lo más especial… ¡adelante, stantler!

El pokémon normal hizo acto de presencia saliendo de su rapid ball, con actitud retadora. Al verlo Morti murmuró.

-Vaya, interesante elección… aun así voy a ir a por todas.

-No me esperaba menos. ¡Stantler, agilidad!

Nada más empezar, el pokémon normal echó a correr alrededor de todo el campo cada vez más y más rápido mientras incrementaba su velocidad, rodeando a gengar, el cual le siguió con la mirada.

-¡Sigue así, stantler, no te pares!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Ocúltate!-ordenó entonces Morti.

Como la última vez gengar se ocultó entre las sombras del campo y no se le volvió a ver; ante esto stantler se detuvo, inseguro, sin embargo Oro le alentó a seguir.

-¡No te pares, estate atento, a ver por dónde puede salir!

Ante eso retomó el ritmo, aumentando su velocidad significativamente. En un momento dado, y a pocos metros del centro del campo, gengar reapareció de improviso al tiempo que Morti ordenaba.

-¡Golpe bajo!

-¡Cuidado, justo delante, salta!

Gengar fue el primero en atacar, sin embargo stantler reaccionó a tiempo y dio un lustroso salto, esquivando por los pelos el golpe.

-¡Ahora, pisotón!

Acto seguido cayó hacia abajo con todo su peso y le asestó un fuerte golpe a gengar con sus pezuñas, empujándolo hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo, aunque el pokémon fantasma se enderezó enseguida, dispuesto a seguir peleando.

-¡Hipnosis!

-¡Agilidad!

Una vez más stantler siguió incrementando su velocidad, convirtiéndose eventualmente en una mancha de color marrón café en el aire y llegando a golpear de refilón a gengar unas cuantas veces con placajes y derribos, dejándolo un tanto tocado. Morti, al ver que no podía alcanzarle, exclamó.

-¡Quieto, gengar!

El pokémon fantasma se quedó clavado en el suelo, esperando entonces una orden suya que parecía no llegar. Oro aprovechó entonces para atacar.

-¡De frente, derribo!

Stantler encaró a gengar y le asestó un golpe más, empujándole hacia atrás, pero fue entonces cuando el líder exclamó.

-¡Ahora, hipnosis!

Aprovechando entonces ese momento de debilidad, los ojos de gengar brillaron con fuerza y stantler cayó al suelo, dormido.

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Come sueños!

Acto seguido gengar lanzó su sombra en su dirección para devorar sus sueños, pero entonces en un momento dado el pokémon fantasma se quedó quieto con un gesto confuso grabado en su cara, como si algo no fuera bien.

-¿Qué pasa, gengar? Ah…-masculló entonces Morti.

Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de stantler tirado en el suelo comenzó a desvanecerse, viendo enseguida lo que ocurría realmente y exclamando de seguido.

-¡Oh, no, es una trampa! ¡Gengar, sal de ahí!

Sin embargo, en cuanto el pokémon fantasma se dio la vuelta se encontró de frente con el verdadero stantler, el cual tenía los ojos envueltos en un brillo rojizo que miró directamente sin apenas darse cuenta. Oro esbozó entonces una sonrisita triunfal, al tiempo que gengar caía al suelo, dormido.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Gengar!-masculló Morti, acorralado.

-¡Sí, funcionó! ¡Ahora, stantler, todo tuyo, pisotón!

A partir de ahí el pokémon comenzó a avasallar por todos los lados a un indefenso gengar, que no pudo hacer nada por evitar los golpes ya que había caído dormido. Entre varios pisotones, placajes y derribos le fue debilitando cada vez más hasta que finalmente lo tuvo a punto de caramelo.

-¡Eso es, remata una vez más con derribo!

Stantler se lanzó con todo su peso hacia delante contra gengar, que seguía dormido aún a pesar de los golpes; Morti trató de despertarlo llamándole, pero por desgracia no funcionó, y ese último golpe finiquitó el combate. Gengar cayó al suelo completamente debilitado, sin ni siquiera volverse a despertar.

-¡Gengar está fuera de combate, stantler es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-anunció entonces el árbitro, dando fin al combate.

-¡Sí, eso es, lo hemos conseguido, stantler, todo gracias a ti!-exclamó el chico, al tiempo que abrazaba a su pokémon y éste le hacía arrumacos con su hocico.

Desde las gradas Rafi también festejaba la victoria presa de una inusitada alegría y jolgorio.

-¡Ese Oro es el mejor, gana como nadie, si señor!

Por su parte Morti recogió a su pokémon, sin poder evitar observar a Oro con un gesto de asombro y curiosidad, mientras esbozaba una alegre sonrisa. Se ausentó por un momento, volviendo al poco rato con una bandejita y dirigiéndose al chico directamente.

-Oro, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla niebla.

-¡Genial, nuestra cuarta medalla!-exclamó el chico, enseñándosela a su pokémon.

-Oro, he de admitir que nunca antes me habían derrotado de esa forma, usar las visiones que produce la cornamenta de stantler ha sido muy acertado…

-Ya sabía yo que servirían de mucho… bien hecho, colega-añadió el chico, acariciando al aludido.

-Desde luego, han conseguido engañarme tanto a mí como gengar, bien jugado, a los dos.

-Gracias, Morti.

El líder se le quedó mirando momentáneamente, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, esa fuerza, ese tesón, esa nobleza…

Ante eso el chico le miró extrañado, sin saber muy bien a qué venía ese comentario, pero aun así el líder lo dejó estar comentando.

-No te preocupes, cosas mías. Ha sido un combate excelente, Oro, espero verte en la conferencia de este año.

-Por supuesto.

Le acompañó entonces hasta la salida, donde le llegó a preguntar.

-¿Sabes a dónde vas a ir ahora?

-Eh… no, no lo he pensado…

-En ese caso dirígete a ciudad Olivo, allí hay otro gimnasio al que puedes retar.

-Está bien, gracias por todo, Morti.

Se despidió así del líder y, una vez solos, Rafi se desquitó a gusto.

-¡Uauh, menuda victoria, qué forma de utilizar las visiones de stantler! ¡Genial, simplemente genial, Oro!

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto, Rafi…

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Para el próximo combate de gimnasio no dudes en llamarme, estaré encantado de verte en acción!

-Claro, dalo por hecho.

Se despidió del chico, el cual volvió a ciudad Trigal montado en su fearow, y tras eso se dirigió de vuelta al centro pokémon, ya que su equipo necesitaba tratamiento.

Tras entregar su equipo a la enfermera jefe, se dirigió al salón, donde se encontró con una apagada Cristal.

-¡Hey, Cristal, mira, he conseguido la medalla niebla!

-Bien, me alegro por ti…

El chico notó enseguida el tono mustio con que lo dijo, murmurando de seguido.

-Hey ¿te pasa algo?

Ante eso la aludida soltó un respingo, un tanto molesta, sin embargo no dejó que la afectara más de la cuenta.

-No es nada… me hubiera gustado ir a verte…

-No pasa nada, no tienes por qué venir a ver todos mis combates si no quieres…

-Pero yo quería ir a verte…

-¿Entonces?-inquirió el chico, confuso.

Ante eso la chica suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-Mira, Oro, ya sé que ya no somos pareja, pero no sé, creo que eso no quita que podamos hacer cosas juntos… y lo de antes me ha dolido, porque he sentido que me echabas de tu lado sin razón aparente.

-Eh… no, a ver, si lo hice fue para que tú también hicieras tus propias cosas, nada más…-murmuró el chico, no muy seguro de qué más decir al respecto.

-¿Y a costa de qué? ¿De sentirme desplazada? No sé, es que no entiendo por qué hiciste eso así sin más…

Ante eso Oro no supo qué decir, viendo enseguida que lo que él creía que era mejor para los dos se había vuelto en su contra de la forma más tonta posible. Quiso disculparse, intentar enmendar la situación de alguna forma, pero no salió nada de su boca. Ante eso la chica tan solo bajó la cabeza, con gesto afligido.

-En fin, no quiero hacer más leña del árbol caído, y tampoco quiero que esto nos afecte así, después de todo ya no somos pareja…

-Pero…

-Supongo que ahora te irás…

-Ah, sí, bueno, tengo que ir a ciudad Olivo, pero…

-En ese caso necesitarás esto, toma, me la dieron hace unos días, pero no la necesito-comentó la chica, entregándole la MO03.

-Ah, gracias…

-¿Lo tienes todo preparado? Hay un buen trecho hasta ciudad Olivo desde aquí ¿sabes por dónde tienes que ir?

-Ah, pues, esto…

-Ay, Oro, en serio, tienes que ser más previsor… espera, que te ayudo.

Y así, y de forma totalmente esporádica, la chica le estuvo ayudando a prepararse para el viaje, olvidando de repente todo lo sucedido. Eso descolocó a Oro, que no supo muy bien cómo tomarse ese cambio de actitud por parte de la chica, aun así se dejó hacer, ya que realmente no se había preparado nada, dado que tampoco tenía intención de salir ya mismo de viaje tras derrotar a Morti.

Demostrando una vez más su gran capacidad organizativa, la chica le mandó a hacer la compra a la tienda local, comprando comida para el viaje y aparejos varios que iba a necesitar para cuando saliera a surfear a mar abierto, ya que no siempre se podía viajar cómodamente mediante ese método. Tras eso le ayudó a meterlo todo en la mochila para aprovechar al máximo el espacio, una vez que estuvo todo listo le acompañó hasta la salida oeste hacia la ruta 38.

-¿Recuerdas entonces por dónde tienes que ir?

-Sí, sí, todo recto por las rutas 38 y 39, no tiene pérdida, va en línea recta…

-Vale, si te desvías del camino, usa el pokégear.

-Bien, lo haré, no te preocupes.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron callados, dejando pasar el tiempo; Oro la miró con gesto preocupado y ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado, insegura. El chico quiso decir algo, disculparse por todo lo sucedido.

-Cristal, yo…

-No, no, déjalo, no tiene importancia…

-¿Seguro? No quiero irme pensando que he hecho algo mal, no así…

Ante eso la chica suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-Mira, sé que no es fácil, simplemente no quiero que estemos mal, eso es todo…

-Lo siento si te he hecho sentirte mal antes…

-No lo pienses más…

Se miraron por un instante a los ojos, Oro pudo ver un deje de tristeza en ellos y no pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo.

-Bueno, pues… ten buen viaje, llámame de vez en cuando-murmuró entonces ella.

-Vale, gracias por ayudarme.

Finalmente se despidieron y Oro se puso en marcha hacia el oeste; Cristal le observó alejarse, dejando escapar un suspiro y volviendo a entrar en ciudad Iris. La alta silueta de la torre Campana se recortaba en la distancia, alzándose sobre los edificios de la antigua ciudad.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon! uauh, eso me ha llevado un tiempo, sobre todo la parte del combate de gimnasio, que tuve que reescribirlo entero de arriba abajo, pero conservando en todo momento el esquema original, incluyendo la evolución de mareep (que ya iba siendo hora) y el ganar el combate usando a stantler. También he aprovechado para ampliar un poquito más la leyenda de los perros legendarios, añadiendo una nueva escena que no estaba en la versión original y volviendo a utilizar el recurso de los pokémon hablando entre sí. Probablemente habrán más escenas como esta en capítulos posteriores, así que estad atentos.

Por otro lado le he dado un poco más de énfasis a los sentimientos tanto de Oro como Cristal, los cuales claramente sigen sintiendo algo el uno por el otro, pero ahora que se han separado, la nueva situación me ayudará a tratarlos de una forma más íntima e individual. Puede que incluso use otros personajes aparte de ellos mismos para ello, pero bueno, ya lo iré viendo.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

 **Reflexiones**

Un día después de la marcha de Oro, Cristal se sintió distinta a cómo se esperaba sentirse, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado. Por un lado se arrepentía de no haber ido a ver el combate del chico, y por otro sentía que aun a pesar de que ya no eran pareja, el asunto en sí la molestaba más de lo estrictamente necesario. No había razón para sentirse mal, sin embargo lo hacía, y eso la molestaba y entristecía a partes iguales. Aunque en el fondo ella sabía el por qué de esa situación, siendo más que evidente en ese sentido.

-Oh, Oro ¿por qué sigo queriéndote tanto?-se preguntó ella, en un momento dado.

La apatía y la depresión llegaron a apoderarse de ella, lo que enseguida notaron sus nuevas amigas criadoras, las cuales llegaron a hablar con ella del asunto.

-Oh, vamos, Cris, no estés así, ya habrán otros tíos por ahí que merezcan la pena…

-Sí, hay muchos más peces en el mar…

-No, no lo entendéis, él y yo hemos estado juntos desde siempre, desde que eramos pequeños… y yo… no me veo con otra persona que no sea él…

-Ya, tía, pero es que no puedes dejar que toda tu vida orbite alrededor de una sola persona, entiendo que tengáis vuestra historia, pero las historias empiezan y terminan, Cris.

-No sé, yo…

-Aclárame algo ¿por qué rompisteis exactamente?-inquirió en ese momento otra de las chicas.

-Fue… por un cúmulo de circunstancias. Él se puso celoso al verme con otro chico, lo cual al principio me extrañó, ya que normalmente no es un chico celoso; luego al perder su primer combate de gimnasio en ciudad Malva la tomó conmigo al intentar ayudarle, y tras eso nos separamos. Lo volví a ver en ciudad Trigal una semana después y fuimos incapaz de comunicarnos, y al final, tras perder ante Blanca, él me pidió un tiempo y yo acepté.

-¿Así sin más?

-Sí, decidimos quedar como amigos. La cosa fue más o menos bien, aunque a veces solíamos tener algunos momentos incómodos…

-Normal…

-Y así hasta ahora. Me siento como si nada de todo ese tiempo pasado juntos hubiese valido algo, y me molesta, y me…

-Pero vamos a ver ¿él te ha dicho que quiera volver contigo?

-No, no como tal, pero me llegó a confesar que en su momento sí que sintió algo por mí, y es eso, sé que en realidad él me quiere, y yo a él también, pero…

Ante esa tesitura las demás no supieron muy bien qué pensar al respecto, aunque una de ellas optó por opinar.

-Bueno, visto lo visto tú sigues sintiendo algo por él, y por mi parte se refiere no te voy a convencer de lo contrario, ni mucho menos. Aunque si quieres mi consejo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablarlo con él más a fondo cuando vuelva.

-Está bien. Gracias, chicas, significa mucho para mí…

-No es nada.

La charla animó un poco más a la chica, aunque no evitó que el asunto se fuera de su cabeza, rondando de vez en cuando en momentos puntuales. Como en ese mismo instante, cuando se encontraba paseando por las calles de la parte antigua de la ciudad, concretamente por el mercado, mirando los productos artesanales que vendían por allí; sin embargo alguien entre el gentío llegó a llamarla la atención, pareciendo ver a alguien familiar. Levantó la vista y, en cuanto la volvió a localizar, pudo confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡Ah, pero si es la chica desaparecida!

Y así era, la misma chica que llegó a describir Oro y ella llegó a ver en los carteles se encontraba allí, a escasos metros de distancia. Sin perderla de vista se acercó a ella y la llamó la atención.

-Perdona…

-¡Ah!-exclamó ella, dando un bote debido al susto.

La chica se volvió, viendo a Cristal y espetándola de seguido.

-Pero bueno, no des esos sustos...

-Perdona, perdona… oye ¿por un casual no serás Lira de pueblo Primavera?-inquirió la criadora.

-¿Eh? Pues… no, no, te has confundido, yo no soy esa…

-Mientes fatal ¿lo sabes, tía?-murmuró Cristal, alzando una ceja.

Frente a eso Lira no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Ante es tesitura la criadora decidió enseguida.

-Llamaré al profesor Elm…

-¡No!

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Lira le había arrebatado de un tirón el pokégear de su cuello, rompiendo la correa en el proceso.

-¡Eh, devuélvemelo!-exclamó la criadora.

-¡Si, claro, para que llames al profesor! ¡No soy tan tonta!-murmuró ella, alzando el aparato.

Ante esa situación Cristal trató de recuperar su pokégear, pero la propia Lira no se lo puso fácil.

-¡Devuélvemelo!

-¡No, quita! ¡Agh, no me tires del pelo!

-¡Dame mi pokégear, tengo que llamar al profesor para decirle que estás aquí!

-¡Si lo que quieres es un combate, lo tendrás!-exclamó entonces Lira, poniéndose a la defensiva y sacando una ball.

-¡Yo no quiero un combate, soy criadora, no entrenadora!

-¿Criadora?-repitió Lira, confusa.

-Sí, crío pokémon, no los entreno… ahora, si no te importa-murmuró entonces ella, consiguiéndolo recuperar aprovechando un descuido por parte de Lira.

Una vez que lo tuvo de vuelta fue a marcar el número de Elm en su agenda, pero en ese momento la otra chica exclamó.

-¡No por favor, no lo hagas, te lo pido por favor!

-¿Eh?

-¡Por favor, no le digas al profesor que estoy aquí, nadie debe saberlo, por favor, por favor!-repitió Lira, con cierto tono suplicante.

La criadora la miró por un instante, un tanto intrigada por ese abrupto cambio de actitud, hasta que finalmente decidió, apartando el pokégear y murmurando.

-Está bien, vamos a un sitio más tranquilo.

Buscaron un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilas, encontrando un pequeño parque no muy lejos de allí que, además, estaba vacío. Una vez allí se sentaron en un banco y Lira la explicó todo.

-Es una historia corta ya que no tiene mucho misterio. Yo soy de Sinnoh, concretamente de ciudad Canal, y estuve viviendo allí hasta hace poco, cuando me tuve que mudar a pueblo Primavera básicamente por exigencias del trabajo de mi padre, teniendo que dejar atrás a gran parte de mi familia y amigos. Mi padre es un importante y reputado hombre de negocios que sólo vive para su trabajo y poco más, no se preocupa por mí lo más mínimo. He intentado miles de veces llamar su atención y pasar más tiempo con él, pero todos mis intentos han caído en saco roto. Por lo que, harta de esa situación, decidí salir de viaje para convertirme en entrenadora. Quiero participar en la conferencia Plateada de este año.

Cristal la miró, pensando en sus palabras y respondiendo al poco rato.

-En parte te comprendo, pero… no deberías rechazar a tu padre así sin más, seguro que ahora está revolviendo toda la prefectura para encontrarte…

-¡Para nada, si eso fuera así ya me habría encontrado, es bastante influyente como para que toda la policía metropolitana se mueva para encontrarme! ¡Y aun así el único obstáculo que me he encontrado ha sido la comisaria de ciudad Trigal, nada más! No le importo lo más mínimo-masculló Lira, convencida.

-Aun así cortar la comunicación con tus padres de esa forma no es la mejor idea, deben de estar preocupados por ti, especialmente tu madre…

-Mi madre sabe perfectamente que soy capaz de cuidarme por mí misma, además, no me preocupa.

-No sé, entiendo más o menos tus motivaciones, pero si al menos les dijeras que estás bien para no preocuparles más…

-No, no, paso, prefiero centrarme en mi viaje.

La criadora trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero aun así no lo logró. Lira estaba convencida de que debía de ir por su cuenta, sin importar nada más. No era algo que convenciera a Cristal, ni mucho menos, pero dado que era decisión de la propia chica optó por respetarla.

-Entiendo en parte tu situación, y aunque no me convence el hecho de dejar a tus padres de lado, estoy dispuesta a pasarlo por alto…

-Bien, te lo agradezco, aunque prométeme que no avisarás ni al profesor ni a nadie, quiero hacer esto. Por favor-añadió Lira, con vehemencia.

Cristal la miró largamente, no muy convencida al respecto, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No debería, pero… está bien, no diré nada a nadie.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó entonces Lira, dándola un súbito abrazo.

Cristal se dejó hacer, aceptando el gesto de la chica, la cual comentó en ese momento.

-¡Oh, vaya, no me he presentado! Soy Lira, encantada.

-Y yo Cristal, pero me puedes llamar Cris-hizo lo propio ella.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿en qué consiste eso de criar pokémon?

* * *

Oro continuó su viaje por las rutas 38 y 39, unas rutas caracterizadas por ser bastante llanas y estar compuestas de campiñas y prados extensos, donde era muy fácil observar pokémon corriendo en libertad, así como miltanks y tauros pastando plácidamente.

Una pequeña carretera de dos carriles atravesaba las largas rutas pero ni esa porción de pavimento conseguía romper la armonía natural del paisaje. Era un espectáculo digno de verse, con un cielo limpísimo, salpicado con alguna que otra nube, como suele ser usual en verano; en otoño tendía a llover bastante y en invierno rara vez nevaba, a no ser que fuera un invierno especialmente frío. El resto del año suele lucir un sol que calienta cada rincón de los prados.

También se encontró con bastantes entrenadores que también estaban de viaje, retándolos siempre que podía, ya que después de todo debía de entrenar para su próxima batalla de gimnasio. En cuanto a ritmo se refería iba alternando entre la bici y caminatas varias, ya que en ocasiones el paisaje se veía mejor a un ritmo más tranquilo que sobre dos ruedas; algunos mochileros y senderistas le llegaron a ver pasando montado en ella, preguntándole al respecto y mencionándoles directamente la tienda de bicis de ciudad Trigal. Gracias a esto, una buena mañana le llegaron a llamar al pokégear y vio que se trataba del encargado de la tienda de bicis, contestando de seguido.

-¿Sí?

-¡Oro! ¡Soy el encargado de la tienda de bicis, tengo buenas noticias, las ventas se han disparado desde que os dejé las bicis y por fin estoy obteniendo beneficios! ¡Y todo gracias a vosotros!

-Ah, bien, me alegro…

-Como agradecimiento os podeis quedar con ellas, consideradlas pagadas.

-¿De veras? Vaya, muchas gracias…

-¡Nada, hombre, gracias a vosotros! ¡Disfrutadlas!

Gracias a la bici el viaje se hizo más ligero, ayudándole a paliar bastantes kilómetros y atravesando gran parte de la ruta 38 y la 39, pasando al lado de la famosa granja Mu-Mu, una de las granjas más productivas de la prefectura, aunque apenas se detuvo, ya que quería llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

Sin embargo había algo más acompañándole en su viaje, y eso era la incertidumbre de su relación con Cristal. En su momento eligió alejarse porque pensó que sería lo mejor para los dos, sin embargo el hecho en sí pareció molestar a Cristal, algo que el chico no llegó a comprender del todo. Si hubieran seguido siendo pareja tal vez sí que podría haber llegado a comprenderlo, pero en este caso no se daba, por lo que las circunstancias cambiaban completamente. ¿Por qué le daría tanta importancia así sin más? Por más que trataba de sacar una respuesta en claro se encontraba de lleno con un muro imposible de franquear, frenándole en seco, lo cual no evitaba que le frustrara en ese sentido.

-Agh, maldita sea, necesito pensar en otra cosa…-pensó el chico, pedaleando con lentitud mientras subía una colina.

Nada más llegar a lo alto de la misma echó la mirada hacia delante, viendo entonces a lo lejos, y a unos veinte kilómetros a lo sumo, la figura de ciudad Olivo recortándose en la distancia y con el océano Pacífico bañando sus orillas.

-Oh, sí, ya me queda poco…-pensó el chico, consultando el mapa en el pokégear para asegurarse de que se trataba de su destino.

En cuanto lo confirmó no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a pedalear de nuevo, dejándose caer aprovechando la pendiente y cogiendo velocidad. Mientras tanto, el sol comenzaba a declinar.

* * *

El sonido del agua chocando contra el otro lado era atronador, resonando por toda la cueva y extendiendo un vapor blanco por la superficie del lago; el lugar se encontraba parcialmente iluminado por la luz del aardecer que entraba por uno de los accesos, y salvo por el incesante ruido del agua chocando contra más agua, no se oía nada más.

Algo se movió tras unas rocas y, en un visto y no visto, hizo acto de presencia; nada más hacerlo varios pokémon de tipo agua aparecieron de improviso, entre ellos varios wooper acompañados de un quagsire, una pareja de goldeen, un slowpoke, varios staryu y un dewgong, el cual salió del agua, dirigiéndose a él.

-¡Señor! ¡Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le veíamos! Sea bienvenido una vez más…

-Gracias, dewgong, me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

-Bueno, tranquilo, más o menos. Este sitio ya no es lo que era antes, ahora los humanos lo usan como punto de acceso remontando las cascadas para pasar al otro lado.

-Sí, ya he visto que todo ha cambiado mucho. Los humanos han dejado su huella en casi todos los rincones.

-Eso me temo, cuando más afluencia hay es sobre todo a finales de verano, pero de vez en cuando vienen a observarnos o a poner esto perdido de basura. La última vez vinieron unos campistas y no se molestaron en limpiar…

Ante eso el dewgong señaló a la parte más alejada del lago, donde se acumulaba un buen montón de basura, manchando el agua. Ante eso frunció el ceño, un tanto disgustado. Era precisamente eso lo que menos le gustaba de los humanos, en su día llegaron a demostrarle lo débiles y falibles que eran, obligándolos a retirarse prudentemente. Y ahora, incluso después de todo ese tiempo, seguían sin respetar lo que les rodeaba.

Con gesto molesto se acercó al lugar caminando sobre el agua y, en cuanto llegó a la zona donde el agua estaba sucia, soltó vaho de su boca. Éste se condensó rápidamente, cayendo sobre el agua sucia y limpiándola al instante. La basura incluso se llegó a descomponer ella sola hasta que finalmente no quedó nada.

Al ver esto todos los demás se alegraron, dándole las gracias profusamente.

-Muchas gracias, señor…

-No es nada, tenemos que proteger lo nuestro después de todo. No termina de convencerme que los humanos sigan sin respetar nuestro ecosistema, pero bueno ¿qué puedo esperar de ellos a estas alturas?

-Persevere, señor, después de todo siempre lo hacemos.

-Sí, es una lucha constante. Pero bueno, no solo me he pasado para saludar, necesito ayuda con algo.

-Usted nos dirá.

-He despertado hace escasos días después de estar atrapado mucho tiempo y necesito respuestas, dewgong. ¿Sabes algo de él?

Ante esa pregunta el aludido esbozó una inquieta mirada, como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir al respecto, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Me temo que no, señor, de hecho… hace siglos que nadie le ha visto, al menos en esta tierra. Así que no sabría decirle…

Ante eso cerró los ojos con resignación, sin decir nada más. De cierta forma se esperaba algo así, ya que tampoco le volvieron a ver cuando regresaron, y menos aún después de caer dormidos y siendo apresados posteriormente por el tiempo. Por un lado quería creer que seguía por ahí, en alguna parte, pero su sentido común le decía otra cosa completamente distinta.

-Siento no poder ayudarle, señor…

-No pasa nada, no es culpa tuya, tan solo son las circunstancias, eso es todo. Aun así no me pienso rendir, removeré cielo y tierra si es necesario, pero he de encontrarlo, necesito encontrarlo…

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, señor. Aquí siempre será bienvenido.

-Gracias. Ahora me gustaría descansar un poco…

Dewgong asintió con la cabeza y se sumergió, al tiempo que los demás también se retiraban. Por su parte hizo lo mismo, subiendo por un escarpado risco hasta llegar a una estrecha cornisa justo detrás de la propia cascada. Oculta tras la misma había una pequeña estancia donde entró y se puso cómodo mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Tal vez al oeste pudieran decirle algo, no lo sabía con certeza, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. La idea se quedó allí, con él, mientras pasaba el tiempo hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos y cayó dormido.

Afuera, el ocaso pintaba Johto de un color rojo pardo intenso.

* * *

¡Y un nuevo capítulo de pokémon! Sí, ya sé que no es gran cosa, es más de transición y no tiene mucha chicha, pero es que antes tenía mucho menos, pensé en descartar este por completo y añadir todo el contenido de este en el siguiente, pero aun así lo dejaré como está. He aprovechado para seguir contando más cosas desde el punto de vista de los legendarios, y sí, todos tendrán sus propias escenas, y meteré más de estas en siguientes capítulos. Para el siguiente habrá mucho más contenido, no os preocupéis. Y ya está, tan corto es de contenido como de notas, dejad reviews y todo eso ¡Nos leemos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

 **Compasión**

Oro se despertó oliendo un aroma distinto al que estaba acostumbrado a oler; anoche durmió con la ventana abierta ya que hacía algo de calor, y ahora el viento proveniente del sur se colaba en su habitación del centro pokémon, dándole los buenos días. Normalmente en pueblo Primavera era normal llegar a percibir el olor característico de los campos que lo rodeaban, pero en esa nueva ciudad todo parecía adquirir un nuevo aire, muy distinto al de su localidad natal.

Y es que, después de todo, ciudad Olivo no se podía comparar a un pueblecito como el suyo. Era una ciudad bastante grande que ocupaba parte de la bahía bañada por el océano Pacífico, se trataba principalmente de una ciudad costera, poseía tanto puerto como playa, siendo la única localidad con puerto de toda la prefectura.

Durante su paseo estuvo visitando varios de los lugares destacados por los que ciudad Olivo era particularmente conocida, empezando primero por el centro y pasando luego por el puerto, viendo sobre todo el área deportiva, donde atracaban yates, veleros y embarcaciones de recreo. Justo al lado se encontraban los muelles para barcos pesqueros, y totalmente aparte se ubicaban al otro lado del complejo los muelles de carga y descarga de materiales pesados, junto a otras embarcaciones de mayor calado como ferris y cruceros.

Al ser un puerto tan transitado, dependía principalmente del faro de la ciudad, situado en un cabo a las afueras. Se trataba de un alto faro azul y blanco cuya luz se podía llegar a ver incluso desde las islas Remolino, siendo importantísimo para la navegación en toda esa zona. También destacaba por ser uno de los faros más antiguos de Japón, así como de los pocos que todavía usaban al pokémon ampharos como su principal fuente de luz. Desde el puerto se podía ver su alta figura en lo alto del cerro, aunque prefirió seguir visitando el resto de la ciudad antes.

Dado que estaba de viaje para conseguir las medallas, lo siguiente que hizo fue tratar de ubicar el gimnasio, teniendo que volver al centro y dirigirse a la entrada norte, precisamente por donde pasó la noche anterior. Descubrió que el gimnasio se encontraba cerca de allí, encontrándolo al poco rato gracias sobre todo a su robusto aspecto, consistiendo en un imponente edificio con sus paredes recubiertas de planchas de acero que le daban un aspecto brillante.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada, pero nada más llegar las puertas dobles se abrieron, revelando a una persona con la cual hubiera preferido no cruzarse.

-Vaya, hombre, se aguó la fiesta…

-Anda, mira quién está aquí…

Tanto Oro como Plata se miraron fijamente, diciéndoselo todo en casi nada; desde la última vez que se cruzaron, la opinión de Oro respecto al chico no había mejorado precisamente, poniendo en evidencia la actitud egocéntrica y chula del muchacho pelirrojo, que le hacía enervarse más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí? Te creía en cualquier otra parte excepto aquí.

-No me busques las cosquillas, Oro, no estoy de humor.

-Oh, vaya, pareces estar ciertamente escocido… ¿o es tu cara de siempre?

-Ja, que graciosete que eres, tu ingenio me deleita…-murmuró Plata con sorna.

-Pues ya ves, no es lo que tengo, es lo que soy…

-Agh, ahórrame tus desaires, no me apetece hablar…

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te han vuelto a ganar como resultado de tu pésimo entrenamiento?-inquirió Oro con una sonrisita.

-Pues no exactamente, porque resulta que la líder del gimnasio no está, ya que anda cuidando de un pokémon enfermo en el faro, según me han dicho. Desde luego, menuda pérdida de tiempo, no sé para qué he venido, los pokémon enfermos no sirven para nada, odio a los débiles…

Ante eso Oro puso mala cara, sintiéndose particularmente molesto por la actitud del chico y sin poder evitar opinar al respecto.

-¡Vale, ahora es cuando me cabreas de verdad! ¿Tan corto de miras eres? ¿Acaso la fuerza lo es todo para ti?-exclamó Oro, indignado por sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, es lo que necesito para cumplir con mis objetivos, de nada me sirve tener pokémon débiles si no son capaces de enfrentarse a un rival a su altura. Es como tú…

-¿Como yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú no estás a mi altura-soltó entonces Plata.

-¿¡Perdona?! ¡Te recuerdo que te he derrotado dos malditas veces! ¿Quién es el débil aquí?

-Eso tan solo fue pura suerte de tu parte, conseguiré pokémon más fuertes para poder derrotarte, eso es todo.

-¡Ya, claro, qué excusa más pobre! ¡Si crees que tus pokémon son débiles es porque no los has entrenado como es debido!

-Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual, sólo los más fuertes ganan, y procuraré ganarte la próxima vez que me enfrente a ti, recuerda eso.

-Esperaré sentado, entonces…

Ambos rivales se sostuvieron la mirada fijamente, sin decir ni hacer nada más. Realmente Oro no conseguía entender el planteamiento del chico, y mucho menos compartirlo. No sólo despreciaba a sus pokémon, tachándolos de débiles, sino que se creía que sus más recientes derrotas eran cuestión de mala suerte. Si eso no era ser ingenuo y corto de miras, no sabía que otra cosa sería.

-Bah, me largo, estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Aunque ¿Por qué no te pasas por el faro? Igual te hace bien y todo-añadió su rival.

Oro y él se intercambiaron duras miradas hasta que finalmente Plata se marcó, saliendo de la ciudad en dirección a las rutas 38 y 39.

-Será capullo…

Sin embargo la historia de un pokémon enfermo le llamó bastante la atención, por lo que decidió ir a echar un vistazo para averiguar qué ocurría exactamente.

La subida hasta el faro fue un tanto fatigosa, ya que se ubicaba en la parte más alta del cabo, pero mereció la pena puesto que las vistas de todo el litoral de la ciudad desde allí eran impresionantes; incluso se veía desde la distancia la alejada figura de las islas Remolino, un poco antes de llegar al otro lado de la bahía, donde se encontraba ciudad Orquídea.

En cuanto al faro en sí era bastante vistoso, ya que poseía una base cuadrangular sobre la que se sostenía el cuerpo del mismo; su interior era algo más angosto y oscuro, aun así la subida hasta lo más alto fue bastante rápida.

El habitáculo de la bombilla era mucho más amplio de lo que él mismo se esperaba, consistía en un espacio cilíndrico, envuelto en una gruesa capa de vidrio para ayudar a que la luz del faro se viera bien. En el techo ovalado, y montado en una maquinaria colgante, se encontraba una bombilla normal y corriente rodeada de varias lentes de fresnel que ayudaban a amplificar y extender su luz hacia todas las direcciones. Sin embargo en el centro de la estancia se encontraba una chica joven sentada en una silla junto a un pokémon amarillo, el cual apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo mientras que ella le acariciaba cariñosamente.

-Hola.

La chica reaccionó a ese llamado, levantándose y dirigiéndose a él. Su pelo era de color castaño muy claro, era largo, le llegaba hasta la espalda, y lo tenía en parte recogido con dos coletas en la cabeza sujetas mediante dos broches esféricos naranjas. Vestía con un vistoso vestido azul claro y blanco, rematado con un lazo naranja en el pecho. Calzaba unas sandalias con broches azules y tenía los ojos color castaño claro, como su pelo. Oro no la echó mucho más de veinticuatro o veinticinco años, así a ojo.

-Hola, ¿a qué has venido?-preguntó ella.

-He oído que había un pokémon enfermo y he venido a hacerle una visita.

-Oh, qué detalle… Amphy te lo agradece.

-¿Amphy?

-Sí, es mi ampharos-explicó al chica, mostrándoselo.

Oro se informó rápidamente mediante su pokédex.

-Ampharos, el pokémon luz; es la evolución de flaaffy, la punta de su cola resplandece con fuerza y se puede ver desde muy lejos. En la antigüedad se usaba mucho como faro.

-Interesante. ¿Y qué le ocurre?-preguntó el entrenador, guardándose su pokédex.

-No lo sé, hará cosa de una semana empezó a sentirse mal. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de un simple resfriado, ya que las noches junto a la costa suelen ser frías incluso en verano, pero luego fue empeorando con el tiempo hasta llegar a su estado actual. Le cuesta mucho respirar, tiene mucha fiebre y casi no puede dormir, necesita medicación incluso para eso. Ningún doctor sabe lo que le puede pasar, nunca habían visto nada igual, y yo estoy muy preocupada por él. Normalmente se usa como luz del faro, pero ahora no tiene fuerzas para eso y usamos la bombilla, aunque no es tan eficaz como Amphy-explicó la joven, señalando a la susodicha.

El pokémon permanecía tumbado en el suelo con gesto incómodo, apenas respiraba por lo que le costaba, emitiendo secos jadeos ahogados, mientras se revolvía inquieto al no poder descansar.

-Pobre… ¿y no hay nada que se pueda hacer por él?-inquirió Oro.

-Sí, hay una farmacia centenaria en ciudad Orquídea, al otro lado de la bahía, donde tengo entendido que se fabrican medicinas muy buenas. Iría yo misma pero es que no me atrevo a dejar solo a Amphy, por lo que pueda pasar-explicó ella.

Oro miró al ampharos por un momento, meditando la situación, y preguntando al poco rato.

-Tú eres la líder del gimnasio ¿verdad?

-Ay, no me he presentado, perdona. Me llamo Yasmina y sí, yo soy la líder.

-Encantado, yo soy Oro y me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio.

-Ya, lo entiendo, pero ahora mismo no puedo atenderte, ya has visto como está Amphy-murmuró la líder, con gesto preocupado.

Oro asintió, comprendiéndolo perfectamente, y mirando al pokémon enfermo, el cual estaba que no podía con su alma. Verle sufrir así, sin que pudiera hacer nada por ayudarle a sentirse mejor, le partía el alma, y sentía que no podía dejarle a merced de un destino incierto. Por lo que, sin pensárselo mucho más, decidió.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso iré a buscar esa medicina para Amphy.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad harías eso por él?-inquirió Yasmina asombrada, como si no se esperara algo así por su parte.

-Claro, si tú no puedes moverte alguien tendrá que ir en tu lugar, y yo no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como sufre-argumentó el entrenador.

La líder le miró fijamente, como si no se lo creyera, hasta que finalmente murmuró sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Oh… muchas gracias, de verdad…

-Ah, pero no llores, mujer…-murmuró el chico, algo cortado.

-Es que… has hecho algo tan bonito… nunca pensé que un simple aspirante llegara a ofrecerse a ayudarle así sin más-explicó ella, visiblemente emocionada.

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto…

-Gracias, de verdad, no tenías por qué, pero aun así lo has hecho…

-No te preocupes más, iré a por esa medicina y volveré en un santiamén.

Tras varios agradecimientos más por parte de una emocionada líder se despidió de ella y volvió a la ciudad rápidamente.

Debido a los más recientes acontecimientos, debía de encontrar un pokémon de agua para enseñarle surf y poner así rumbo a ciudad Orquídea. Regresó al centro pokémon mientras consultaba su pokédex para ver que pokémon podía capturar, aunque yendo de camino y pasando al lado del puerto un pescador le detuvo y le preguntó.

-Ey, chico ¿te gustaría mirar de cara al mar y pescar?

-Me encantaría, de hecho, lo necesito-contestó él.

-¡Oh, sí, ése es el espíritu! ¡Te lo has ganado, sí señor!-exclamó el pescador, dándole un palo.

-¿Qué es este palo?

-No es ningún palo-comentó entonces el pescador.

Acto seguido oprimió un pequeño botón que había en la parte inferior y el palo se desplegó, revelando así una vistosa caña de pescar.

-Es una caña buena, con ella puedes pescar todo tipo de pokémon. Y como me has caído bien, te voy a dar esto-añadió además, dándole una ball.

-Es una cebo ball, ideal para cazar a pokémon pescados; me la hizo César, el artesano de poké ball, pero ésta es para ti.

-Vaya, muchas gracias...

-No, gracias a ti, por interesarte tanto en este sutil y refinado arte. Te recomiendo que vayas al puerto, por allí suelen haber especies muy interesantes-aconsejó el pescador.

Esa misma tarde, y después de comer, se dirigió al puerto para pescar un pokémon de agua. Antes de ponerse a ello, sacó a flaaffy para que le acompañara y como refuerzo.

-Muy bien, flaaffy, voy a pescar un pokémon de tipo agua, en cuanto salga algo, dale con un fuerte impactrueno.

El pokémon asintió fehacientemente y se puso en guardia enseguida, Oro echó el sedal al agua y comenzó la espera. Por lo que sabía, la pesca era un deporte que requería de paciencia, tino y algo de precisión. El chico no destacaba por ser precisamente paciente, pero dado que necesitaba al menos un pokémon de agua que le ayudara a cruzar la bahía, estaba dispuesto a esperar. Al menos en principio.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar dejadamente, sin cambios, el sedal apenas se movió y la actividad en el puerto deportivo, que era donde se encontraba, comenzó a decrecer significativamente. Vio a varios yates y veleros atracar y ninguno salir, ya que el sol comenzaba a declinar. Llegó entonces un punto en el que el tedio se apoderó de él, eran ya las siete de la tarde y la luz del sol comenzaba a apagarse, sin que el sedal se moviera ni un solo milímetro. Oro se dormía sentado y flaaffy ya lo estaba, desde hacía un buen rato.

-Bof, creo que lo voy a dejar ya, hoy no es mi día-murmuró el chico, algo harto.

Fue a recoger el sedal cuando de repente algo tiró de él, haciéndole reaccionar de seguido.

-¡Ah, por fin! ¡Atento, flaaffy!-indicó el chico, poniéndose en pie.

El pokémon imitó a su entrenador, algo adormilado, y el chico comenzó a recoger el sedal mientras tiraba poco a poco, siguiendo las indicaciones que le dio el pescador en su momento. Cuando el sedal estuvo a dos palmos del muelle tiró con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió sacar al pokémon, el cual poseía dos largas antenas que brillaban con luz propia.

-¡Ahora, flaaffy!

Flaaffy cargó energía y la soltó, dándole de lleno, sin embargo el pokémon se quedó como si tal cosa.

-¿Eh, no le ha afectado?-inquirió el chico, sacando su pokédex.

-Chinchou, el pokémon rape; vive en los oscuros fondos marinos, descarga electricidad positiva y negativa de sus antenas para electrocutar a sus enemigos. Se comunican lanzando destellos con éstas.

-Oh, ya veo, también es eléctrico… muy bien, en ese caso… ¡golpe cabeza!

Flaaffy se lanzó sobre él, embistiéndole con su cabeza, pero chinchou contraatacó rápidamente con chispa, consiguiendo alejarle.

-¡Placaje!

Flaafy lanzó de nuevo y el golpe fue directo, empujándolo hacia atrás; por su parte chinchou contraatacó con pistola agua.

-¡Esquívalo!

El pokémon eléctrico lo esquivó con facilidad, haciéndose a un lado, dándole una oportunidad perfecta para contraatacar

-¡Ahora, golpe cabeza!

Una vez más flaaffy se lanzó con su cabeza hacia delante y golpeó a chinchou, el cual se quedó algo grogui debido al golpe.

-¡Ésta es la mía!-exclamó Oro, lanzando la cebo ball.

Ésta le golpeó en la frente, cogiendolo con facilidad y cerrándose rápidamente; tras eso se sacudió varias veces hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro.

-¡Sí, genial!-exclamó el chico, contento con su captura.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo lo sacó y le enseñó surf, siendo capaz de aprenderlo; sin embargo fue en ese mismo momento cuando se dio cuenta de cierto detalle que pasó por alto durante la captura.

-Oh, vaya, según la máquina puedes aprender surf, pero eres muy pequeño ¿crees que vas a poder llevarme?-inquirió él.

Ante esa tesitura el pokémon se le quedó mirando, no muy seguro de ello. Y no era para menos, puesto que en comparación con Oro el pokémon era bastante pequeñín en cuanto a tamaño y peso se refería. ¿Sería capaz de cargar o tirar de él de alguna u otra forma?

-Vaya, quizás debí atrapar a uno más grande…

No se trataba sólo de tamaño, si la máquina indicaba que era capaz de aprenderlo, es que fuerza suficiente tendría al menos para arrastrarle. Por lo que él sabía, había gente que surfeaba incluso con pokémon más pequeños, aunque ésta gente se preparaba previamente poniéndose un traje de neopreno muy parecido al que usaban los buzos y protegía sus pertenencias del agua mediante bolsas herméticas para que nada se mojase. Sin embargo, aún y con todo no estaba del todo seguro si chinchou sería capaz de llevar tanto peso consigo.

El pokémon, al ver que no podía serle útil, se quedó entonces algo apenado; sin embargo Oro, al ver esto, se apresuró a quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Oh, vamos, no pasa nada, si la máquina dice que eres capaz, entonces es que eres capaz. Y si hay que mojarse un poco pues me mojo, mira, no tengo ningún problema.

Eso pareció animar de alguna forma a chinchou, el cual se mostró dispuesto a llevarle aun a pesar de las dificultades que podría entrañar.

Después de poner a salvo todas sus cosas en una bolsa hermética, entre ellas la mochila, el pokégear y la pokédex, y hacerse con un traje de neopreno apropiado, fueron a la playa de la ciudad para hacerse a la mar.

A esas horas se encontraba vacía, y a pocos metros de distancia del paseo había un acceso cerrado que llevaba directamente a una especie de complejo que en ese momento parecía estar de obras, con un buen montón de grúas, vigas y andamios cubriendo la superficie en constrcción. Sin embargo no había venido ahí para eso, preparándose entonces para meterse en el agua.

En ese momento hizo acto de aparición el vigilante de la playa, el cual se dirigió a él.

-Ey, chico, ¿piensas irte a ciudad Orquídea?

-Así es ¿por?-murmuró Oro, mientras se ajustaba la bolsa hermética en su espalda.

-Pues será mejor que te quedes, esta noche hay tormenta y no es aconsejable surfear con ningún pokémon.

-Lo siento pero tengo prisa, el ampharos del faro me necesita-argumentó él, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Pero es peligroso, la marea podría arrastrarte a ti y a tu pokémon, será mejor que te quedes, déjalo mejor para mañana-insistió el vigilante.

-No, no se preocupe, mi chinchou me va a llevar.

-¿Eh? ¿Pretendes cruzar las más de cincuenta millas que separan ciudad Olivo de ciudad Orquídea con un chinchou? ¡Es una locura!-exclamó el vigilante.

-¿Insinúa que mi chinchou no es capaz?-inquirió el chico, molesto.

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero para un pokémon como chinchou es muy difícil paliar cincuenta millas, más aún si lleva carga y con tormenta, es muy arriesgado-argumentó el vigilante.

-¡Pues me arriesgo! ¡Vamos, chinchou, demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz, confío en ti!-exclamó Oro.

El pokémon obedeció y, en cuanto su entrenador se agarró a sus patas traseras, echó a nadar con buena velocidad.

-¡Guau, así chinchou, sigue así!-le animó él.

-¡No, es muy peligroso, vuelve, espera!-le llamó el vigilante, pero Oro no le escuchó y se adentró en el océano Pacífico.

La temperatura del Pacífico en esa época del año no era excesivamente fría, la primera impresión siempre era la peor, pero gracias al traje pudo mitigar un poco más la sensación, y en cuanto se acostumbró a ella ni se notaba. Los últimos rayos del sol se extendían hacia arriba mientras que la estrella terminaba de esconderse bajo el agua, parecía que el mar lo estuviera engullendo.

-Vaya, echarse a la mar a esta hora tiene su recompensa-comentó él.

El pokémon asintió, muy animado, y sin cejar en su empeño por llevar a su nuevo entrenador; aun a pesar de su peso no parecía que tuviera problemas para llevarle, lo cual satisfizo de cierta forma al chico, quien en ese momento llegó a pensar en algo que parecía haber olvidado desde que llegó a la ciudad.

-Ojalá estuviera aquí Cristal para verlo…

Cristal. Aunque apenas habían pasado unos pocos días desde su partida, se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer, y de alguna forma podía llegar a notar su ausencia. La echaba de menos, más de lo que él mismo se hubiera esperado, y el simple hecho en sí le hizo pensar mucho al respecto. ¿Realmente la seguía queriendo? Después de todo lo que había pasado lo último que quería era que ella sufriera, y aun así eso mismo le hacía dudar.

Y así, sumido en esos pensamientos, la noche se echó enseguida sobre el Pacífico; sin embargo la luz de las antenas de chinchou conseguía alumbrar unos pocos metros a su alrededor. Si hubiera algo delante, lo vería enseguida.

-Vaya, tampoco hice mal en capturarte, chinchou…

Por su parte el pokémon emitió un suave gorgeo, contento de serle útil. La travesía continuó sin mayores complicaciones, avanzando varias millas seguidas.

Sin embargo los siguientes minutos condicionaron todo lo demás, las estrellas en el cielo desaparecieron tras un denso manto de nubes borrascosas y un rayo iluminó el cielo de la noche en la distancia. Pocos minutos después se situaron justo debajo de la borrasca e, inmediatamente después, comenzó a llover a mares. Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza sobre la superficie del agua, la cual comenzó a avivarse al tiempo que las olas empezaron a aumentar de tamaño.

-Tranquilo chinchou, tan sólo mantén el rumbo-indicó Oro, tratando de mantener la calma.

Sin embargo la cosa empeoró sistemáticamente, empezaron a caeer más rayos que peinaban las nubes, iluminando fugazmente el océano, como si fueran los flashes de una cámara. Las olas eran cada vez más grandes y las gotas de lluvia caían como agujas finas sobre un mar cada vez más picado. Aun a pesar de las complicaciones chinchou no cejó en ningún momento y mantuvo el rumbo sin apenas bajar la velocidad, luchando contra la fuerza del mar y remontando las olas menos problemáticas sin mucha dificultad.

La situación se mantuvo igual durante varios minutos, sin embargo, en un momento dado una ola bastante grande se formó tras ellos sin ni siquiera llegar a verla, para luego chocar justo tras sus espaldas. El golpe de mar fue de impresión, se formó una fuerte corriente bajo ellos que les arrastró irremediablemente, y pokémon y entrenador fueron separados.

-¡Chinchou!

Por su parte el pokémon hizo lo propio emitiendo chillidos ahogados por el estruendo del mar; su entrenador lo conseguía ver gracias a la luz de sus antenas, pero con tantas olas chocando entre sí y formando espuma en el proceso comenzaba a percibirlo cada vez menos.

-¡Chinchou, nada hacia mí, hacia mi voz! ¡Chinchou!-le indicó su entrenador.

El pokémon seguía chillando para hacerse oír, pero su voz se oía cada vez más lejana, y es que su liviano peso le hacía estar a merced de las corrientes subterráneas que en ese momento peinaban toda la zona. Llegó un momento en el que las olas eran ya tan grandes y el estruendo tan atronador que dejó de verle y oírlo.

-¡Chinchou, chinchou!

Aún a pesar de lo ocurrido no pensaba dejar tirado a su pokémon de esa manera así que nadó con todas sus fuerzas para encontrarlo; por mucho que el mar azuzara, él no desistiría jamás.

-¡Ya voy, chinchou! ¡Ni el mar me detendrá, lo juro!-gritaba Oro, luchando contra las olas.

Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando una especialmente grande se abalanzó sobre él por la espalda sin que ni siquiera la llegara a ver; un torrente de espuma y agua salada le empujó desde atrás y quedó sumergido bajo el agua.

La impresión fue tal que pegó un grito casi inconscientemente, lo cual fue fatal. Tragó mucha agua y casi no pudo mover los brazos ni las piernas, sintiendo cómo perdía las fuerzas.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando oyó algo. Algo que le pareció como una suave y preciosa melodía, que se extendía por todo el mar como sólo lo haría un sonido bajo del agua. Era tan hermosa que por un momento sintió como se le erizaban todos los pelos, aun estando bajo el agua. Por un momento se sintió cálido y cómodo, recordando muchas cosas, entre ellas a Cristal.

Y, tras eso, algo parecido a un grito. Casi imperceptible, el grito de un pokémon, tan suave como esa melodía. Notó entonces como si algo tirara de él hacia arriba, hacia la superficie. Una bocanada de aire le devolvió a la vida, pero ya estaba tan cansado que ninguna de sus extremidades le respondía. Tan solo llegó a oír algo más antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Hombre al agua!

* * *

Esa misma noche, en los bosques que colindaban con el lago de la Furia, algo parecía agitarse entre sus árboles, inquieto. Pudo sentirlo nada más poner una pata allí, como si algo en el aire lo enrareciera y deformara. Pudo notar una ligera presión en sus oídos que trataba de llegar hasta él y dominarlo, pero por fortuna él era mucho más fuerte que eso y pudo mantenerlo a raya desde los rincones más profundos de su mente. La electricidad acumulada en su cuerpo hacía las veces de escudo protector, y en ese sentido él estaba a salvo de toda influencia externa.

Sin embargo no todos los que vivían en ese bosque poseían el mismo privilegio, lo cual le preocupaba; había vivido mucho tiempo allí, entre ellos, tras los tristes acontecimientos que les obligaron a retirarse prudentemente por un tiempo. Y, ahora, una fuerza desconocida parecía poner en peligro a los habitantes de esos bosques. No podía permitirlo.

En ese momento oyó un zumbido tras de él, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, en guardia, pero en cuanto vio quién era se relajó enseguida.

-Ah, electrode, amigo mío, aquí estás…

-¡Señor! ¡Creía que mi vista me engañaba, pero realmente es usted!

-Sí, así es, he vuelto después de todos estos años. Sin embargo siento que algo acecha en el aire, es como una especie de presión… ¿qué está ocurriendo?

-Sé de lo que habla, pero me temo que no sé de qué se trata. Sin embargo no estoy preocupado sólo por eso, ha sucedido algo terrible…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Mis hermanos, mis compañeros… se los llevaron…

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Fue una noche, hace ya casi un mes, antes de que empezara el verano. Unos humanos vestidos de negro aparecieron de improviso y los capturaron, a todos, excepto a mí, que logré escapar. Oh, señor, me siento tan culpable…

-No, no es culpa tuya, en tal caso es culpa de esos humanos… ¿dónde están?

-Esa es la cosa, no lo sé, desaparecieron tan pronto como aparecieron y no les he vuelto a ver, ni a ellos ni a mis hermanos. Traté de encontrarlos, pero nunca he podido pasar más allá del lago de la Furia, una especie de fuerza opresora parece haberse apoderado del lugar y afecta a muchas otras especies por igual. Sin embargo son los magikarp del lago los que parecen ser los más afectados de todos.

-Qué extraño… llévame hasta allí.

Los dos se pusieron en camino hacia allí, atravesando toda esa zona del vasto bosque hasta llegar finalmente a una de sus lindes, desde donde se podía ver casi toda la totalidad del lago desde un ligero promontorio. Todo parecía estar bien, no había nada extraño en el ambiente, y la superficie del agua permanecía en calma.

Sin embargo, en ese momento la presión en el aire hizo acto de presencia y electrode dejó escapar un gemido, adolorido. Por suerte él pudo aguantarlo con entereza, aunque notándolo principalmente en sus oídos. Fue entonces cuando la superficie del lago se revolvió, apareciendo de improviso un buen número de magikarp que se retorcían de dolor mientras chapoteaban con fuerza. Frunció entonces el ceño, viendo entonces lo que realmente ocurría.

-Esto… agh, maldita sea ¿qué está pasando?

-¡No lo sabemos, señor, nadie lo sabe, mantiene a todo ser viviente alejado excepto a los magikarp, que son los que más lo sufren! ¡Por favor, ser original, haz que pare!-masculló electrode, con dolor.

Esto le hizo comprender que no debían de seguir allí, decidiendo retirarse enseguida.

-Vámonos de aquí, no es bueno para ti, alejémonos.

Ambos se retiraron, alejándose del foco principal de esa extraña fuerza que parecía concentrarse principalmente en todo el lago. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos la fuerza se debilitó, aunque su presencia se seguía haciendo notar sobre todo en sus oídos. Una bandada de hoothoot se alejó volando rápidamente de allí por encima de las copas de los árboles.

-Esto es demencial… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva este fenómeno dándose?

-Comenzó a darse hará poco tiempo, unas cuantas semanas atrás. Ayúdenos, señor, es un sinvivir…

-Sí, lo haré, aquí está pasando algo raro, aunque primero tendré que hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones. Vine aquí por otro asunto completamente distinto, pero lo voy a tener que posponer. Aunque antes me gustaría descansar un poco…

-Adelante, señor, está en su casa.

-Gracias…

Se apartó un poco hasta llegar a un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de la luna, tumbándose en él y relajándose un poco. Había sido un viaje largo y necesitaba descansar. El asunto del lago le preocupaba, pero por ahora prefería recuperar fuerzas.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la prefectura descansaba.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon! El ritmo empieza a ser más acompasado, y a partir de aquí la historia comenzará a concretarse un poco más. No he tenido que hacer cambios muy profundos en este capítulo, salvo el último tercio del mismo, en el que sigo complementando la historia paralela con los perros legendarios. Me está gustando especialmente cómo me está quedando, y estoy aprovechando para complementar el escenario con algunos detalles pertenecientes a la cuarta generación y los remakes. Los dos siguientes combates de gimnasio se sucederán más rápidamente, para mantener el ritmo de la historia, principalmente.

Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

 **De travesía**

Oro abrió los ojos, aún un poco desubicado y sintiéndose un tanto mareado; lo último que recordaba era estar en medio de una intensa tormenta, tratando de alcanzar a chinchou, pero sin éxito alguno. El simple hecho de recordarlo le dolió especialmente, ya que había fallado, y por su culpa su pokémon se había perdido. Probablemente estuviera bien, ya que después de todo era un pokémon de agua capaz de sumergirse bajo la misma y ponerse a salvo, pero aun así no quitaba que estuviese perdido.

-Oh, chinchou…

Se reincorporó aún algo desubicado, encontrándose en una mullida cama situada en un sobrio camarote de paredes blancas con la mitad revestidas de madera y con un ojo de buey encima de la cama. El espacio era un tanto reducido, consistiendo básicamente en un pequeño cuartito con una cama, una mesita de noche, un armario empotrado y un pequeño cuarto de baño con pileta y taza justo al lado. Sus cosas estaban puestas encima de una silla, entre ellas el traje de neopreno y la bolsa hermética, con su mochila fuera de ella.

-Dónde… ¿dónde estoy?

En ese preciso momento entró en el camarote una persona que no se le antojó para nada japonesa. Era un hombre de mediana edad, pelo moreno con amplias entradas, facciones rectas típicas de los occidentales y de ojos oscuros tras unas gafas ovaladas. Vestía de blanco, con una camisa con hombreras con una insignia que no supo identificar, botones dorados y una serie de distintivos colgados de su pecho que tampoco reconoció, aunque por su solo aspecto parecía ser militar. Al verle despierto se dirigió a él.

-Ah, ya despertaste…

Le entendió perfectamente pero con eso sirvió para confirmar su sospecha, aparte de que era muy obvio; pronunciaba muy bien, pero no era japonés.

-¿Dónde estoy?-murmuró el chico.

-Bienvenido al bergantín-goleta Juan Sebastián Elcano, soy Juan Carlos Muñoz-Delgado Díaz del Río, comandante al mando-se presentó el hombre diligentemente.

-¿Elcano?-repitió Oro, extrañado.

-Así es, Elcano, es un buque escuela que viaja por todo el mundo mientras instruye a futuros marines españoles. Adquiere su nombre del mismo Elcano, un explorador español que fue el primero en dar la vuelta al mundo por mar.

El chico se quedó callado mientras sopesaba la información, aunque aún seguía sin entender ciertas cosas, por lo que preguntó de seguido.

-¿Cómo he acabado aquí?

-La otra noche, en plena tormenta, el vigía pudo verte de pura casualidad y te recogimos ¿Qué hacías en medio del mar con esa tormenta?

El chico se lo explicó todo para situarle, aunque en cuanto llegó a mencionar a su pokémon perdido exclamó.

-¡Chinchou! ¿Dónde está chinchou?

-No vimos a ningún chinchou cerca, sólo estabas tú…

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Oro abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de la situación y pegando un bote; salió entonces corriendo sin importar en qué parte del barco estaba para llegar a la cubierta lo antes posible.

-¡Eh, espera!-llamó el comandante, aunque Oro no le oyó.

Tardó un poco en encontrar la cubierta principal, corriendo por los estrechos pasillos y cruzándose con algún que otro marinero que pasaba por allí. Finalmente encontró las escaleras de subida que le llevaron directamente afuera, se acercó a la borda y gritó a pleno pulmón el nombre de su pokémon; todos los que estaban en cubierta o cerca de él se le quedaron mirando un poco extrañados.

Por su parte Oro se quedó allí, oteando el horizonte por si lo veía en la cercanía, pero tan solo se veían kilómetros y kilómetros de agua infinita a su alrededor, sin ni una sola vista de tierra en la lejanía. Eso dejó del todo descorazonado al muchacho, el cual empezó a arrepentirse de salir así sin más, sin haber escuchado al vigilante de la playa de Olivo.

En ese momento llegó el comandante y trató de calmarle hasta que más o menos se serenó. En cuanto estuvo algo más tranquilo el chico inquirió.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A ciudad Orquídea, pasábamos por aquí cerca debido a un viaje y como necesitamos suministros decidimos desviarnos hacia allí para repostar-explicó el comandante.

-Me viene bien, ya que yo también me dirigía allí, pero sin chinchou… ¿cómo lo haré para volver?

-Lo siento, chico, ya te digo que no vimos nada más, los pokémon no suelen subir a la superficie cuando hay tormenta, seguramente tu chinchou se sumergió para evitar ser arrastrado.

Oro no dijo nada más, sintiéndose del todo abatido.

-He de ir a atender algunos asuntos, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, avísame a mí, pocos saben japonés aquí-añadió el comandante antes de irse.

Oro asintió sin decir nada más y se quedó por allí, sin hacer nada, salvo en pensar en lo sucedido. Y es que después de semejante pérdida, el chico se sentía totalmente apático, sin ni siquiera llegar a apreciar la belleza del barco en el que se encontraba, el cual tenía todo el velamen desplegado aprovechando los vientos a su favor. Anduvo por la cubierta con gesto monótono y mirando al suelo, pensando en todas las veces que le habían llegado a reclamar y llamar la atención debido a su impulsividad.

Su madre siempre había sido la que más le había reprendido en ese aspecto, ya que desde pequeño tenía tendencia a llevarse por delante cualquier cosa, en sentido tanto literal como figurado. Por muchas regañinas e incluso castigos que recibiera nunca escarmentaba, siendo tan impulsivo como de costumbre, lo que le había valido la mayor parte de las peleas en las que siempre se metía cuando era algo más pequeño.

Los profesores de la escuela también le habian tenido que llamar la atención en multitud de ocasiones, principalmente por dichas peleas, aunque también tendía a ser impulsivo tanto a la hora de hablar como de relacionarse con los demás, valiéndole en ese sentido detenciones varias en los recreos.

La propia Cristal también le había llegado a reprender en ocasiones, siendo la única que le ponía en vereda en ese sentido, aunque el simple hecho de recordarlo le dolió aún más, sintiendo más que nunca su ausencia.

La impulsividad, la maldita impulsividad. El propio Oro era consciente de esto, sin embargo había veces que no podía evitarlo. Si alguien se ponía farruco con él o le buscaban las cosquillas, el chico saltaba enseguida. Y si algo no le gustaba o le molestaba, lo decía sin tapujos, ignorando todo lo demás. Sabía que era algo malo y que dañaba de cierta forma su figura de cara a los demás, pero lo tenía tan interiorizado que ahora corregirse le resultaba particularmente difícil. Al principio no le daba tanta importancia, pero después de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior empezó a comprender mejor las consecuencias de sus imprudentes acciones, haciéndole sentirse especialmente mal en ese sentido. Por su culpa su pokémon se había perdido. Y, probablemente, no lo volvería a ver.

-Chinchou…

Las siguientes horas pasaron de forma lenta y monótona, Oro las contempló con gesto mohíno apoyado en la barandilla del alcázar de popa del barco, junto a una ondeante bandera española. Apenas se movió de ahí, contemplando la estela que dejaba el barco a su paso y sin pensar en nada, ni siquiera en su más reciente metedura de pata.

Alrededor de mediodía y tras una travesía bastante tranquila, ya que estaba bastante despejado y un mar de viento peinaba toda la zona, pasaron justo al lado de las islas Remolino a una distancia prudencial. Las islas Remolino son un compendio de pequeñas islas rodeadas de remolinos y corrientes de agua circulares que las dejaban en parte aisladas de las principales rutas marítimas. Tendían a ser evitadas debido a esto, y su acceso no era sencillo, pero por lo que se sabía por testimonios de gente que logró cruzar estas barreras, poseían unas extensas cuevas submarinas que se extendían hacia el lecho marino. Las leyendas contaban que en ellas vivía una criatura marina enorme, siendo ella la principal causante de los remolinos para protegerse de los humanos.

Según lo que les llegaron a contar las chicas kimono del teatro de danza de ciudad Iris en sus visitas, identificaban a dicha criatura como lugia, atendiendo sobre todo al tiempo y los diferentes datos recopilados por ellas mismas tras muchos años de investigación y entrevistas a pescadores locales; sin embargo, y aun a pesar de sus investigaciones, no había nada seguro incluso para ellas.

Las estuvo contemplando durante un buen rato mientras las bordeaban, hasta que algo en una roca situada lo suficientemente cerca le llamó la atención. Se encontraban alejados a unas cuantas millas de distancia para evitar los remolinos y las corrientes, pero aun así le pareció ver algo sobre una roca; la forma se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-¿Chi… chinchou?-murmuró, inseguro.

Se bajó del pescante donde estaba subido y se acercó a la borda para observar mejor; la vista nunca le había engañado hasta ahora, pero por alguna extraña razón algo le decía que se trataba de chinchou. Así de buenas a primeras podía parecer un producto de su imaginación, una forma de pensar que podía encontrarle de nuevo después de perderlo tan imprudentemente. Sin embargo ese extraño presentimiento seguía ahí, con él, sintiendo entonces la imperiosa necesidad de comprobarlo, aunque para ello necesitaría algo para ver mejor. Rápidamente buscó a alguien con unos prismáticos y encontró a una chica vestida de marinera con unos un poco más adelante, mientras miraba unas cartas de navegación.

-¡Los necesito!-exclamó el chico, yendo a cogerlos.

-¿Eh?-farfulló la chica, sin entender.

Entonces recordó que la mayoría eran españoles y no entendían el japonés; trató de hacerse entender mediante gestos básicos, sin embargo ella seguía sin comprender. Lo intentó entonces con el inglés, recordando las últimas clases en la escuela.

-I need... this… binoculars…-dijo de forma tranquila y pausada, para hacerse entender.

-¡Oh, of course!-exclamó ella, dándoselos.

-Oh, Cristal, menos mal que te hice caso…-pensó el chico, recordando de nuevo a su ex y echándola en falta una vez más.

Desde allí enfocó el sitio donde llegó a verlo, repasando las rocas más cercanas hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Y, por algún milagro de la naturaleza, se trataba de chinchou.

-Chinchou… ¡Chinchou!

-¿Ocurre algo?-inquirió en ese momento el comandante, que había vuelto.

-¡Es chinchou, allí, en las islas Remolino!-exclamó el entrenador pasándole los prismáticos para que lo viera él.

El hombre echó un rápido vistazo y lo confirmó de seguido.

-Ah, pues sí, es un chinchou, aunque… ¿seguro que es el tuyo? Podría ser cualquier otro…

-¡Es posible, pero algo me dice que es él, estoy seguro!

-Sí, bueno, hay una posibilidad, aunque muy remota…

-¡No me importa, sé que es él, y ésta vez no lo voy a abandonar! ¡Tenemos que ir a por él!-exclamó Oro.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, pero me temo que no va a ser posible, multitud de remolinos y corrientes subterréneas rodean esas islas en un radio de quince kilómetros a la redonda, acercarnos sería un suicidio-recordó el comandante, devolviendo los prismáticos a la chica.

-Pero…

-¿No tienes algún pokémon volador que pueda ir a recogerlo?-sugirió entonces el comandante.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Noctowl!-exclamó el chico yendo a coger su ball, pero se encontró con el cinto vacío.

-¿Eh? ¿Y mis pokémon?

-En el camarote, dejamos todas tus cosas allí-recordó el comandante.

-¡Mierda!-farfulló el entrenador echando a correr.

Tras unos rápidos minutos regresó con su equipo al completo, por suerte la marcha del barco no era muy rápida, por lo que no se alejaron mucho.

-¡Noctowl!

El pokémon volador hizo acto de aparición tras salir de su ball.

-¡Ve a por chinchou, está sobre una de esas rocas!

Noctowl agitó sus alas y echó a volar, acercándose donde su entrenador le indicó.

* * *

No tardó mucho en localizarle, viéndole sentado sobre una roca con gesto triste y abatido. Se dejó caer planeando hasta posarse a su lado.

-Ah, aquí estás…

-¿Quién eres tú?-inquirió el pokémon de agua, extrañado.

-Oh, claro, que no nos llegó a introducir… soy parte del equipo de Oro.

-Oh, no lo sabía… lo siento-murmuró chinchou.

-Na, no te preocupes, es que este chico es bastante impulsivo, es muy propio de él lanzarse a hacer las cosas sin pensar…

-Es que… anoche fue todo tan confuso… nos separamos y luego me dejé arrastar sin poder hacer nada, ya que apenas tenía fuerzas. Estaba asustado, perdido, y además no pude serle útil. Me sentí tan impotente-masculló chinchou, con tono lloroso.

Ante eso noctowl esbozó un gesto comprensivo, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor arropándole con un ala.

-No te culpes, después de todo fue cosa de Oro lanzarse al mar sin atender a nada más.

-¿Siempre es así?

-Pues… sí, la mayoría de las veces sí. Es un cabra loca, pero en el fondo es un buen chico, y siempre consigue llevarnos a la victoria aunque a veces le cueste un poco. Dale una oportunidad, con nosotros te harás más fuerte, ya lo verás.

Las palabras de noctowl animaron un poco más a chinchou, el cual se sintió un poco mejor consigo mismo; que fuera pequeño no significaba que no fuera fuerte, él siempre había querido ser más fuerte, y en ese sentido supo que no habría problemas.

-Gracias, noctowl…

-No es nada. Ahora sube, te llevaré con él.

El pokémon agua y eléctrico se aupó en el lomo del volador y éste echó a volar de vuelta al barco, el cual no se había alejado demasiado.

* * *

La leve tardanza de noctowl preocupó un poco al chico al principio, pero al cabo de unos minutos de espera vio que el pokémon volador regresaba con chinchou a su espalda, el cual se puso como loco de contento al ver a Oro de nuevo.

-¡Chinchou, eres tú!

Nada más llegar el aludido dio un salto hacia los brazos del chico, el cual lo cogió al vuelo, tremendamente aliviado.

-¡Oh, estás bien, menos mal, creía que no te volvería a ver, te he echado tanto de menos!-exclamó Oro, abrazándolo.

El pokémon se regodeó en los mimos, feliz de volver a ver a su entrenador después de unas horas tan duras e inciertas; sin embargo en ese momento el chico se puso serio, lo cual llamó su atención.

-Te debo una disculpa. Lo siento, chinchou, por culpa de mi impulsividad casi te pierdo, te he puesto en peligro inconscientemente. Creía que serías capaz de llevarme, pero no escuché al vigilante de la playa de Olivo, forzándote a llevarme sin parar a pensar con claridad.

Ante eso chinchou se quedó ciertamente sorprendido, mirando por un momento a noctowl, el cual solamente asintió; finalmente el pokémon le quitó importancia, valorando el volver a ver a su entrenador y abrazándole con cariño. Aún a pesar de que apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos desde que lo capturó, Oro ya había mostrado que realmente se preocupaba por él, siendo más que suficiente para el pokémon agua y eléctrico.

Una vez que estuvo todo aclarado Oro recogió a sus pokémon y, en ese momento, el comandante murmuró.

-Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.

-Sí, menos mal…

-Ahora que estás más animado ¿te apetece visitar el barco?

-Oh, me encantaría.

Juan Sebastián Elcano le sorprendió en todos y cada uno de los aspectos; con sus noventa y cuatro metros de eslora y trece de manga, era bastante grande y capaz de llevar a un total de ciento noventa y siete tripulantes entre hombres y mujeres. Lo que más destacaba de él a simple vista era su característico color blanco, aunque la arboladura era quizás lo más vistoso, sobre todo en esos momentos en las que sus veinte velas se encontraban totalmente desplegadas aprovechando el viento a favor que había en ese momento.

-Todos los días los marinos de aquí practican con ellas plegándolas y desplegándolas, sólo con ellas el barco avanza a unos ocho nudos, aunque con los motores a toda potencia puede llegar a alcanzar casi diecisiete.

-Ah ¿tienen motor?

-Sí, un motor diésel de ochocientos caballos de potencia.

-¿Y por qué no lo usan?

-Alternamos su uso entre éste y las velas, aunque en este caso nos queda poco combustible, por lo que preferimos usar el viento a nuestro favor y así ahorrar lo máximo posible. De hecho nos dirigimos a Orquídea principalmente para repostar, aunque aprovecharemos también para aprovisionarnos un poco.

-Ya veo…

-Las velas no sólo resultan prácticas en ese sentido, ya que los mástiles que las sostienen poseen también cierto valor. De hecho cada uno posee un nombre, adoptado de antiguos buques escuela que sirvieron a España antiguamente.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Mira, este de aquí es el palo mayor popel, de nombre Asturias, que adquiere su nombre del Princesa de Asturias, que estuvo en servicio durante gran parte de la segunda mitad del S XIX. El de delante, el palo mayor proel, es el Almansa, que estuvo en servicio más o menos el mismo tiempo que el Asturias, aunque duró un poco más. Un poco más adelante está el trinquete, el cual se llama Blanca por el Reina Blanca que estuvo operativo el mismo tiempo que los anteriores, aunque fue cesado un poco después. Y por último atrás está la mesana, de nombre Nautilus, que fue el que más duró de todos hasta que fue dado de baja en 1925 y desguazado en 1933.

-Ya veo… ¿y qué hay del delante del todo? ¿Ese no tiene nombre?-inquirió Oro, curioso.

-Ah, hablas del bauprés. No, ese no tiene nombre, se hecho sólo sirve para sujetar las velas delanteras que salen del trinquete, aunque en él está el mascarón de proa el cual representa a la diosa Minerva, que de hecho en un principio ese iba a ser el nombre de este barco, pero al final fue cambiado por Juan Sebastián Elcano.

-Ya veo…

Por dentro el barco era igual de opulento que por fuera, con pasillos enmoquetados y paredes revestidas de madera, como en los camarotes. Visitaron los comedores, las salas de estar donde se suelen hacer proyecciones y otras actividades, el puente de mando, los cuartos de derrota o la sala de máquinas. En uno de los salones vio lo que parecía ser la heráldica del barco, el cual consistía en un escudo en el que se veía arriba un castillo y abajo dos ramas de canela, tres mueces moscadas y varios clavos de especias, todo ello coronado por un yelmo y una bola del mundo junto a una cinta con un texto que no supo entender.

-¿Qué pone ahí?

-Ese es el escudo de armas de Elcano, es latín, pone: _Primus Circumdedisti Me_ , que traducido al japonés sería: tú fuiste el primero en circunnavegarme. Y así fue, junto a Fernando de Magallanes fue el primero en dar la vuelta al mundo en barco en el S XVI.

-Interesante… y eso que no soy mucho de historia.

Y así era, salvo algunos detalles importantes de la historia de su Japón natal, Oro nunca se había interesado mucho en historia en general, pero ahora comenzaba a verlo con otros ojos. Por ahora los intentos en abrirse al resto del mundo no habían dado muchos frutos, pero poco a poco la cosa comenzaba a calar en los más jóvenes. No todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de visitar un barco extranjero, por lo que en ese sentido Oro lo valoró bastante.

La hora de comer llegó enseguida y el chico tuvo la oportunidad de probar cosas nuevas, traídas directamente desde España, entre ellas la famosa tortilla de patatas, que le gustó especialmente, algo de legumbres como la fabada y un poco de arroz como la paella. Sacó a todos sus pokémon para que comieran juntos, aprovechando además para introducir a chinchou al resto del equipo. Durante la comida le preguntó al comandante.

-Oh, por cierto ¿Cuándo llegaremos a ciudad Orquídea?

-Si el viento sigue así a nuestro favor, para mañana a mediodía estaremos allí-anunció el hombre.

-Oh, bien.

No quería demorarse demasiado ya que había una agenda que cumplir, aunque dado que no se había desviado ni nada parecido, afortunadamente iba bien de tiempo. Juan Sebastián Elcano siguió navegando a buen ritmo mientras un sol brillante iluminaba toda la bahía.

* * *

-Vaya, no te hacía por aquí ¿a qué has venido?

-A hablar contigo, me temo que no vamos a encontrar nada por el este, tampoco lo han vuelto a ver.

-¿Ni siquiera por el norte? Me sugirieron que hablara con los dragones de por allí, puede que ellos sepan decirnos algo.

-Vengo de allí, los más ancianos aún recuerdan los viejos tiempos, pero salvo eso nadie más lo ha vuelto a ver. Es un callejón sin salida, me temo.

-Entonces ya me dirás qué hacemos…

Ante eso suicune se quedó callado, mientras pensaba en algo que decirle, pero no se le ocurría nada. Aun a pesar de todo hasta él sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo. Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado, todo a su alrededor había cambiado abruptamente, no parecía la misma tierra que ellos mismos habitaron hace tantos años atrás.

-No te frustres, suicune, sé en lo que piensas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué pienso?

Ante eso entei cerró los ojos, con gesto resignado, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-En si alguna vez le volveremos a ver. Entiendo que quieras volver a reunirte con él, sobre todo después de lo que hizo por nosotros. Pero eligió marcharse por una razón. Y sabes perfectamente por qué lo hizo.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero aun así… no tuvimos la ocasión de agradecérselo.

-Teniendo en cuenta su proceder, creo que no hará falta decírselo como tal, seguramente ya lo sepa. Debemos estar agradecidos por volver a vivir de nuevo.

-Y lo estoy, que no te quepa la menor duda. Pero eso no quita nuestra responsabilidad para con él.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos breves segundos, observando el valle con las obras de los humanos recortándose en la distancia.

-Seguir intentándolo. Seguir buscando. No podemos quedarnos parados sin hacer nada.

-Te entiendo, suicune, no creas lo contrario, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Si quieres encontrarle tendrías que ir más allá. Pero si aquí no lo han visto, probablemente te digan lo mismo en otras partes del mundo. El lugar más lógico donde empezar a buscar es en esta tierra, y aun así ya nos han dejado más que claro que aquí no está…

-¿Qué estás insinuando, entei?-inquirió suicune, cortándole de improviso.

-Insinúo que…

Sin embargo el pokémon legendario se quedó callado, mirando fijamente a suicune con gesto neutro, mientras recibía una reprobadora mirada por su parte.

-No me malinterpretes, yo sólo digo que…

-No he malinterpretado nada, te he entendido perfectamente. ¿En serio? ¿De verdad quieres abandonar así sin más?

-Yo no he dicho eso, no tergiverses mis palabras…

-Ya, claro, sal ahora con esas. Me decepcionas, entei…

-¡Basta, no te consiento que me digas eso, en ningún momento he negado tal cosa!

-¿¡Entonces por qué abandonas?!

Ambos pokémon legendarios se miraron fijamente, entei con gesto serio pero sereno y suicune con mirada encendida y visiblemente enfadado. No se dijeron nada durante unos largos segundos hasta que finalmente entei habló.

-Mira… creo que será mejor que lo hablemos todos juntos, quizás así logremos llegar a un entendimiento.

-¿Quieres añadir a raikou a esto? ¿Para qué, para convencerle de lo contrario?

-No, para llegar a un consenso, y lo sabes.

Ante eso suicune cerró los ojos, con gesto molesto, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Muy bien, vale, lo haremos a tu manera. Quedamos en aquel domo en obras cerca de Trigal. Avisa tú a raikou, yo tengo cosas en las que pensar.

-Como quieras.

Sin decir nada más suicune saltó y se alejó de allí, dejando tras de sí un rastro de gotas de rocío. Una vez solo, entei soltó un profundo suspiro, mirando hacia el horizonte con gesto mohíno y perdiéndose en un mar de infinitos recuerdos. Varias nubes decoraban el amplio cielo azul, recortándose en la distancia.

* * *

¡Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo de pokémon! ¡Hey! ¿os he contado ya que soy español? XDDD la verdad es que no sé por qué me dio por meter al Juan Sebastian Elcano en la historia en su día, pero dado que esto es una especie de mundo paralelo en el que se mezcla el mundo real con el de pokémon, pues me dije: ¿y por qué cojones no, sabes? bueno, y porque yo lo valgo, por supuesto XDDD aunque debido a esto, la aparición de Elcano en medio de la bahía de Osaka (bueno, de Trigal en este caso) a mediados del año 2000 es incorrecta, ya que por lo que he podido averiguar al investigar al comandante de los Ríos (sí, el hombre existe, de hecho fue comandante durante el año 1999, pero el del año 2000 no tomó posesión del cargo hasa octubre del mismo año, y dado que esta historia transcurre de junio a agosto del 2000 no podía usar a éste último), en el momento en concreto en el que transcurre este capítulo, durante esas fechas Elcano se encontraba de maniobras en el mar del Norte. De hecho en todos sus viajes realizados hasta el momento, Elcano nunca ha pasado por Japón. Pero bueno, mundo paralelo, pokémon, y todas esas cosas.

Por otro lado estaba dando un poco más de trasfondo a la subtrama de los perros legendarios, cuando un conflicto no programado salvaje apareció. Aunque, como ya bien sabéis, su presencia no hace más que augurar cosas buenas, por lo que no me quejo en absoluto. Seguiré trabajando este detalle y dejaré que fluya, a ver qué sale. Me encanta escribir así, ni yo sé lo que va a pasar, es como si la historia cobrara vida propia de repente y me dirigiera a mi en vez de yo a ella.

Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!

PD. Echad un vistazo al Juan Sebastián Elcano en google imágenes, es precioso


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

 **Esas pequeñas cosas**

Esa misma tarde, en la ruta 38 también se disfrutaba de un suave viento proveniente del este; las ramas de los árboles eran mecidas suavemente, emitiendo ese ruido tan característico, al tiempo que la hierba también era azotada, describiendo un efecto sobre el suelo de lo más vistoso. Apenas había tráfico en la carretera principal que atravesaba toda esa ruta y algún que otro entrenador pasaba con sus mochilas y bolsillos bien llenos.

Tal era el caso de Lira, la cual se dirigía a ciudad Olivo para ganar su siguiente medalla. Iba muy animada, y no era para menos, puesto que tras ganar su combate de gimnasio en ciudad Iris se sentía más pletórica y poderosa que nunca. Desde que empezó su viaje hasta el momento había mejorado muchísimo como entrenadora, y sus victorias más recientes así lo evidenciaban. Sus pokémon habían crecido mucho y ella también, sobre todo como persona, ya que se notaba mucho más experimentada y más abierta a experiencias de todo tipo. Aunque echaba de menos Sinnoh, su prefectura natal, tenía que admitir que Johto también tenía su encanto, aunque fuera algo más pequeña en comparación con la última. Las especies de pokémon que vivían en ambas también diferían bastante, pero en ese sentido Johto también era interesante.

-Vale, de aquí a ciudad Olivo aún queda un trecho, probablemente tenga que acampar esta noche, pero para mañana si me doy prisa puede que llegue a tiempo…-pensaba la chica, echando un vistazo al mapa en su pokénavegador.

En cuanto terminó de consultar el camino volvió a guardarse el aparato, aunque en ese momento se fijó que unos metros más adelante se acercaba la silueta de una persona que se le antojaba vagamente familiar. Finalmente, y tras salvar las distancias, descubrió quien era.

-Vaya, ya decía yo que esa pose al andar me sonaba. Hola Plata-saludó ella, animadamente.

-Oh, eres tú…

Ante ese pasivo saludo Lira contuvo como pudo un gesto exasperado, murmurando de seguido.

-Desde luego, intento ser amable contigo y así me contestas…

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes que la amabilidad no va conmigo-respondió Plata secamente.

Lira soltó un suspiro y le inquirió.

-Plata ¿Por qué no intentas ser un poquito más educado? No sé, creo que te iría mejor en la vida si al menos lo intentaras, con esa actitud dudo que tengas amigos…

-¿Amigos? Yo no necesito amigos, yo solo me basto y me sobro-afirmó con rotundidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, no te gusta conocer gente?

-No, no me gusta la gente…

-¿Entonces qué hay de mi?

-¿Eh?

-Claro, dices que no te gusta conocer a gente, sin embargo nos conocimos hace poco y pareces estar bien con eso…

Ante ese argumento el chico se quedó un tanto cortado, sin saber muy bien qué decir, como si hubiera tocado un tema delicado. Realmente nunca se le había dado bien conocer a otras personas, sin embargo había algo en esa chica que le hacía replantarse sus principios, aunque por otro lado estaba el hecho de que la recordara sin haberla conocido antes. Ese asunto en concreto todavía seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza tras el último encuentro con ella, como si tratara de darle un mínimo de sentido, sin embargo hasta él sabía muy bien que no servía de nada.

-Bueno, esto… ¡bah, no tengo por qué contártelo!-exclamó, algo azorado.

Los dos se miraron por unos momentos, como si el uno tratara de escudriñar lo que el otro pensaba; sin embargo en ese momento oyeron agitarse la hierba alta cerca de allí y vieron entonces que se trataba de un pokémon, concretamente un scyther, el cual les miraba atentamente desde escasos metros de distancia.

-Oh, un scyther…-murmuró la chica.

Plata le estuvo observando atentamente, ya que su comportamiento no era muy habitual; sabía que esa especie en concreto tendía a ser retraída y un tanto camorrista, evitando en todo momento el contacto humano. Sin embargo en ese momento miró a Lira de reojo y entonces comprendió lo que pasaba.

-Oh, no, mierda…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella, extrañada por sus palabras.

Entonces, en un visto y no visto, scyther se lanzó hacia ella con sus afiladas cuchillas en alto. La chica, que no se esperaba para nada ese fugaz ataque, retrocedió asustada y haciendo amago de ir a coger una ball. Sin embargo en ese momento Plata se interpuso, ball en mano.

-¡Corre, Lira, corre!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué le pasa a ese scyther?

-¡Sólo hazlo, maldita sea! ¡Magneton, rayo!-exclamó Plata, sacándolo.

Nada más salir de su ball magneton cargó energía y la soltó de golpe, pero scyther lo esquivó con facilidad y se abalanzó sobre ella; tan rápido fue que la chica se quedó paralizada del miedo y ni se movió, olvidándose de que tenía una ball consigo.

-¡Bloquéalo!-berreó Plata.

Magneton se movió deprisa y pudo interceptar a scyther, que estaba a punto de lanzar una cuchillada a la chica. Plata se acercó a ella y exclamó.

-¡Márchate, corre, los scyther se ponen así de violentos cuando ven el color rojo!

Lira se miró y observó su camiseta roja, comprendiéndolo al instante.

-¡Vamos, vete si no quieres que te meta una cuchillada!

-Pero… ¿y qué hay de ti? ¡Puedo ayudarte, mi bayleef puede hacerle frente!-insistió la chica.

-¿¡Crees que es momento de ponerse solidarios?! ¡Vete de una maldita vez, si te quedas te seguirá viendo y no se calmará!-la gritó Plata dándola un empujón, regresando una vez más ese misterioso recuerdo como resultado.

-Pero…

-¡Que te marches!

Ante esa tesitura Lira comprendió que no podía seguir allí; por un lado le daba rabia, ya que sabía que sus pokémon se podían enfrentar tranquilamente a él, pero por otro lado veía a lo que se refería el chico, y de cierta forma tenía razón, por lo que se vio obligada a retirarse lo más rápidamente posible.

Por su parte Plata se enfrentó al scyther con gesto decidido.

-¿Qué hará aquí? Normalmente viven en el parque nacional…-pensó el chico, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

El pokémon al ver que el color rojo se marchaba trató de seguirlo, pero Plata le atacó para que se olvidara de ella y exclamó, señalándose el pelo.

-¡Eh, estoy aquí, mira, aquí tienes más rojo!

Scyther lo vio y, olvidándose de Lira, se lanzó a atacar sin dudar.

-¡Rayo a toda potencia!

Magneton cargó energía y ésta vez la soltó con todas sus fuerzas, dando ésta vez a scyther de lleno; aun a pesar de esto, el pokémon bicho aguantó el golpe con una entereza apabullante y siguió cargando, dispuesto a todo.

-¡Supersónico!-gritó el chico.

Magneton lanzó una serie de ondas supersónicas para tratar de confundirle, pero scyther usó agilidad para aumentar su velocidad y se libró así de caer confundido.

-¡Mierda, mierda, rayo!

Magneton contraatacó de nuevo, pero scyther lo esquivó aún con más facilidad; pasó de largo a su contrincante y levantó sus cuchillas para atacar a Plata, pero su pokémon se interpuso para protegerle.

-¿¡Ma… magneton?!-inquirió él, sin creerse lo que veía.

Para el chico esa sola situación se le antojaba extraña, e incluso le molestaba, puesto que no le había ordenado siquiera que le cubriera. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Acaso ya no seguiría sus órdenes? No podía comprender qué le había llevado a magneton a hacer eso, aunque al menos había evitado que le cortaran en rodajas.

Con su duro y resistente cuerpo, magneton aguantó con gran entereza el ataque de las cuchillas de scyther, aprovechando para soltar otro rayo que dio de lleno en él. Aun así éste siguió en sus trece, con una fuerza y una resistencia anormales para un pokémon de esas características.

Fue entonces en ese momento cuando realizó una cuchillada con una fuerza extraordinaria que consiguió hacer a un lado a magneton e, inmediatamente después, volvió a blandir sus cuchillas. Fue todo tan rápido que Plata no notó nada al principio. De hecho por un momento pensó que había fallado. Sin embargo no fue así, puesto que lo pudo notar inmediatamente después. Un dolor indescriptible le recorrió su brazo izquierdo, trató de no gritar, pero le fue imposible, dejando escapar un gran aullido; dirigió la vista por un instante a su brazo y vio en él un corte limpísimo que se extendía desde el antebrazo hasta poco antes de la mitad del cúbito. Y sangraba a chorros.

Lira, que lo vio todo escondida tras unos arbustos, se llevó las manos a la cara y trató de no hacer ruido, pero no pudo; magneton, al darse la vuelta y ver a su entrenador con semejante herida, dejó escapar un hondo grito de furia asesina. Cargó energía con una fuerza asombrosa y se lanzó a la carrera mientras la soltaba, directo hacia scyther; la embestida fue tal que provocó una súbita explosión que se expandió hacia todas las direcciones. Magneton salió ileso, pero scyther salió disparado hacia arriba con tanta velocidad que se le perdió de vista rápidamente.

-¡Plata!-exclamó Lira, saliendo de su escondite.

El chico se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, agarrándose el brazo chorreante.

-Oh, por Buda… cómo duele, joder…-masculló el muchacho con dolor.

-¡Plata, oh, cielo santo, es culpa mía, lo siento, lo siento!-repetía la chica, preocupadísima y dejándose llevar por el pánico.

Por su parte Magneton se acercó a él, con gesto preocupado; Lira cogió su pokégear e hizo una rápida llamada.

-¿¡Hola, emergencias!? ¡Manden una ambulancia a la ruta 38, por favor, dense prisa!

Tras eso se enfocó en el chico con algo de miedo, por lo que le pudiera pasar, ya que ya estaba suficiente herido de por sí.

-¡Tranquilo, Plata, te pondrás bien, te lo prometo!

-Bueno… al menos no te ha pasado nada… si ese scyther te hubiera visto y yo no hubiera estado aquí… mejor no digo nada-masculló el chico, aguantando el dolor como podía.

La sangre le salía a borbotones del limpio corte, él trataba de frenar la hemorragia apretando con su otra mano, pero no conseguía nada, sintiéndose cada vez más cansado y aplomado, sin poder evitar entrecerrar los ojos con gesto débil.

-¡Plata! ¡Plata, despierta, no te duermas, no puedes dormirte!

Sin embargo la voz de la chica se fue apagando cada vez más y más hasta que al final dejó de oírla, fundiendo todo a negro sin apenas darse cuenta.

* * *

-¡Papá, juguemos juntos!

-¡Hey, papá, mira lo que he hecho para ti!

-¡Cuando sea mayor seré tan fuerte como tú, papá!

-¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Plata se despertó, encontrándose en una cama mullida y cómoda en lo que parecía ser, a todas luces, una habitación de hospital. Tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado y un catéter se encontraba conectado al mismo por vía intravenosa. A su derecha vio a Lira, la cual se encontraba dormida sobre la cama con la espalda muy arqueada, ya que estaba sentada en una silla justo enfrente de la misma. En ese momento entró en la habitación un doctor, el cual al verle comentó.

-Ah, ya te despertaste…

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Plata.

-En el hospital de ciudad Iris, en cuanto llegaste te hicimos una transfusión de sangre porque habías perdido mucha. Te analizaron la sangre por el camino, eres AB positivo, un tipo de sangre muy poco común que destaca por no tener anticuerpos en su plasma. La cuestión es que apenas teníamos sangre de ese tipo específico, no es que fuera particularmente grave, ya que después de todo al ser AB positivo eres capaz de recibir cualquier tipo de sangre, eres lo que nosotros llamamos un receptor universal. Fue entonces cuando esa chica se ofreció a donarte su sangre-explicó entonces el doctor.

Ante esa noticia Plata abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Esa chica a la que apenas conocía había donado desinteresadamente su sangre para él?

-Como ya he dicho, tampoco era grave per se, ya que teníamos de otros tipos, pero lo cierto es que ella insistió e insistió. La verdad es que tienes mucha suerte, chico, no has podido pedir una mejor amiga-añadió el doctor, enderezándola en la silla.

Plata quiso decir que no era su amiga, tan solo una mera conocida, pero aun así guardó silencio, contemplando a la aludida aún con la sorpresa grabada en su cara. Todavía no podía creérselo, no le entraba en la cabeza, pero la realidad estaba ahí, junto a él, completamente dormida con una carita que, por un instante, se le antojó de cierta forma adorable.

-Lleva durmiendo unas cuantas horas, te donó la suficiente sangre como para que te mantuvieras estable-añadió el doctor.

Aun así Plata seguía mirándola fijamente, sin apenas prestar mucha atención al doctor, quien siguió hablando.

-La herida no era muy profunda, pero hemos tenido que intervenirla para evitar males mayores, te hemos puesto unos cuantos puntos de sutura para que cierre, no es nada grave, aunque procura no mover mucho el brazo durante unos cuantos días. ¿eres zurdo o diestro?

-Ah, diestro…

-Vale, en ese caso no hay problema, mañana por la mañana te daremos el alta, descansa por esta noche, ahora te traerán la cena.

Tras un par de comprobaciones más el doctor se marchó, dejando al chico allí junto a la chica, la cual ahora se encontraba apoyada contra el respaldo de la silla. Se había quitado el gorro, dejando a la vista su pelo de color castaño claro corto y con dos pequeñas coletas que la salían a la altura de la nuca.

Fue en ese momento cuando Plata se sorprendió a sí mismo fijándose en esos detalles tan nimios e insignificantes para él, apartando la mirada rápidamente de ella. Aún seguía sin comprender por qué le había dado su sangre así sin más, sin motivo alguno, pero optó por dejar de pensar en ello.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más trajeron la cena tanto para él como para Lira, la cual se despertó al poco rato con la espalda y el cuello algo adoloridos. Al ver al chico consciente se acercó a él, aún preocupada.

-¡Plata, estás bien! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me he sentido mejor, pero sobreviviré…

-Menos mal, estaba tan preocupada, por un momento perdiste el conocimiento y me asusté mucho, pensé que…

-Sí, sí, no pasa nada estoy bien-murmuró el chico, cortante.

Lira quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento se oyó un suave y un tanto audible gruñido que la cortó de improviso, haciéndola enrojecer de seguido y murmurando al instante.

-Ups, perdón, he sido yo, es que tengo mucha hambre…

-Sí, yo también, vamos a comer.

La comida venía en las típicas bandejas herméticas de hospital, aunque Plata, al tener el brazo izquierdo impedido, se le hizo algo difícil abrirla. Lira, al verlo, se acercó a él para ayudarle.

-Espera, déjame que te ayude.

-No, no hace falta.

-Oh, vamos, no seas cabezón, necesitas ayuda, déjame ayudarte.

-Que no, no molestes…

Aun así la chica hizo oídos sordos y la abrió para él, sacando la comida y ayudándole también con eso.

-Venga, abre, di aah.

-Agh, no, basta, ya es lo suficientemente embarazoso, hasta ahí llego…

-Sólo quiero ayudarte, estarás débil…

-Estoy bien, puedo comerme mi propia comida, no soy ningún niño.

-Pero…

-¡Que no me molestes más!

Ante ese repentino exabrupto Lira prefirió no presionarle más y volvió a su silla, centrándose en su comida sin decir nada más. Los siguientes minutos pasaron lentamente mientras comían, aunque en un momento dado Plata inquirió.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?-hizo lo propio ella.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, no tienes tanta hambre por nada… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me donaste tu sangre? Podría haber sido cualquiera ¿por qué tú? No lo entiendo…

La chica se le quedó mirando por un instante, no muy segura de qué decir al respecto, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

-Pues porque… tú me salvaste la vida. Si no hubiera sido por ti, ese scyther me hubiera podido hacer mucho daño. Tal vez mis pokémon me hubieran podido proteger, pero tras ver todo lo que aguantó con tal de atacarte, no estoy tan segura de hasta qué punto hubieran podido con él. Te sacrificaste por mí con tal de protegerme, y sentí que te debía lo mismo. Supongo que ahora estamos en paz.

Tras esas explicaciones Plata se quedó aún más pasmado de lo que ya estaba. Nunca antes habían llegado a hacer nada por él de la forma que esa chica lo había hecho, y eso que apenas la conocía, tan sólo sabía de ella que la recordaba de alguna forma, y aun así apenas tenía sentido. Repasó por un instante todo lo sucedido aquella tarde, desde que empezó la batalla hasta el mismo instante cuando el scyther le acuchilló. Si no hubiera sido por ella, se habría desangrado ahí mismo hasta la muerte. En ese sentido le había salvado la vida. Y, por un instante, lo comprendió.

-Gracias…

Lira se detuvo al escucharlo como si no hubiera oído bien. Miró al chico con gesto sorprendido, ya que había sido la primera vez que se había mostrado amable con ella, sin contar el exabrupto de antes. Ante eso ella le sonrió, murmurando de seguido.

-No ha sido nada, hice lo que había que hacer. Gracias a ti también…

Ante eso el chico asintió, llegando a esbozar una imperceptible e instintiva sonrisa que la chica llegó a apreciar, incidiendo un poco más en la suya propia. Tras eso los dos siguieron comiendo pausadamente, dejando pasar el tiempo. Una luna cuarto menguante se asomaba entre las nubes afuera, iluminando ciudad Iris.

* * *

Los paseos nocturnos por la ciudad resultaban ser más relajantes de lo esperado, no había apenas gente por la calle, pero eso era un plus de cara al paseo en sí, ya que normalmente por el día las calles solian estar atestadas de propios y turistas, sobre todo por el centro histórico. La temperatura era ideal al ser verano, unos suaves veintiun grados centígrados, lo cual sumaba puntos al resultado final.

-Toma pichu, una galleta.

El pokémon la probó y dejó escapar un suave gruñido, signo de que le gustaba.

-Eres tan mono… y no eres para nada revoltoso… que suerte haberte tenido, pichu.

Hasta el momento Cristal había avanzado bastante como criadora, su tiempo en ciudad Iris había ido dando sus frutos, y el juntarse con otras chicas que también eran criadoras había ido acumulando experiencia tanto para ella como para las demás, siendo en ese sentido doblemente beneficioso. Como consecuencia sus pokémon se veían sanos y lustrosos, y su última incorporación, pichu, era de los ejemplos más claros.

De todos los demás, pichu era el más cariñoso y con diferencia, reclamaba casi siempre atención constante, y le gustaba especialmente subirse a su hombro y contemplar las vistas desde allí. Además era el más zalamero de todos, puesto que sabía cómo llegar a su criadora de la mejor forma posible.

-¡Ay, pero que mono eres, por favor!-exclamó la chica, abrazándole.

El pokémon eléctrico se regodeó en los mimos, al tiempo que la chica le daba todo su cariño y amor.

-Te quiero, pichu.

El aludido se revolvió entre sus brazos, dejando escapar un bostezo y durmiéndose al poco rato. Cristal levantó la vista y vio desde el parque donde se encontraba la cima de la torre Campana, con su finial coronando el tejado a cuatro aguas; fue entonces en ese momento cuando le pareció ver algo mucho más al fondo, como una especie de mancha dorada volando por el cielo y brillando con fulgor.

-¿Qué es eso?

Por un momento pensó que tal vez se trataba de una estrella fugaz, pero no lo parecía puesto que se movía muy despacio como para ser un meteoro cayendo sobre la tierra; tampoco parecía ser un avión, puesto que el brillo no era intermitente, sino fijo y muy radiante. Incluso le dio la sensación de que aleteaba, como si fuera alguna especie de ave. Aun así desapareció tan pronto como apareció, sin volverlo a ver de nuevo.

-Habrán sido imaginaciones mías…-pensó la criadora, sin darle mayor importancia.

Estuvo un rato más hasta que finalmente decidió volver al centro pokémon, dejando el parque vacío y solitario. La figura de la torre Campana se seguía recortando en la distancia, vigilando desde las alturas la ciudad.

* * *

¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Pokémon, ésta vez centrándome un poco en Plata y Lira! Habrán más momentos entre estos dos, eso por descontado, ya que es una gran oportunidad para desarrollarlos apropiadamente, de forma más aparte de la de Oro y Cristal, la cual ha tenido un poquito de foco en este, con un detalle especial que muchos habréis sabido apreciar.

Por otro lado no he terminado con los perros legendarios, básicamente porque este capítulo y el anterior se desarrollan más o menos en el mismo día, uno por la mañana/mediodía y el otro por la tarde/noche, por lo que hacer aparecer de nuevo a los perros de nuevo con tan poco margen de tiempo no hubiera quedado muy bien. No descarto escribir algún que otro capítulo entre medias centrándome únicamente en ellos, probablemente lo haga.

En los dos siguientes capítulos la historia de Oro avanzará un buen trecho, con sus correspondientes batallas de gimnasio, y los perros también aparecerán de vez en cuando.

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

 **Puños fuera**

Esa misma mañana, y bajo un cielo despejado y un mar bastante calmo, Juan Sebastián Elcano entraba en el puerto deportivo de ciudad Orquídea bajo la atenta mirada de los propios del lugar.

Dicha ciudad destacaba sobre todo por ser una localidad costera y marítima, muy anclada en las costumbres de mar, particularmente pequeña y con una economía eminentemente pesquera. Las casas de su alrededor no eran particularmente grandes, se encontraban diseminadas a lo largo de toda la costa, aunque el centro de la ciudad se concentraba en torno al puerto, el cual no era particularmente grande, pero cualquier barco, incluido Elcano, podía atracar.

En ese momento casi todos los ciudadanos habían ido a ver al bergantín-goleta llegar, y muchos de ellos aprovechaban para sacarle fotos, puesto que de por sí era un barco de lo más fotogénico. Oro esperaba en cubierta a que las maniobras de atraque finalizaran para desembarcar, llevando consigo todas sus cosas.

-En cuanto terminemos con el atraque podrás bajar-anunció en ese momento el comandante, que estaba junto a él.

-Genial, gracias por rescatarme y llevarme-agradeció Oro profusamente.

-De nada, hombre, era nuestro deber.

En cuanto las maniobras terminaron y el barco quedó atracado, lanzaron la escalerilla de acceso y Oro desembarcó, despidiéndose de ellos y dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Como era usual, lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue buscar el centro pokémon para reservar una habitación y dejar sus cosas allí. Una vez que estuvo asentado, se adentró en la ciudad para ir a buscar la farmacia. Preguntando mientras callejeaba, finalmente la encontró pasado el centro, un poco apartada del núcleo urbano. Nada más entrar en ella una campanilla anunció su presencia y, tras un mostrador, se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad viendo la tele de espaldas a él.

-Buenas-saludó el chico.

-Buenos días-hizo lo propio el hombre sin ni siquiera despegarse de la tele, comentando acto seguido.

-Tus pokémon están bien de salud ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

Oro se quedó francamente impresionado, ya que ni siquiera le había hecho falta echar un vistazo a su equipo para comprobarlo como tal.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Llevo regentando esta tienda desde hace veinte años, tomando el relevo de mi padre, el cual le tomó el relevo al suyo y así sucesivamente. Te diré que poseo las capacidades suficientes como para notar si algún pokémon está enfermo-explicó, señalando a la pared encima de él.

Colgada de esta había un kamon de lo más particular estampado en una cortina noren, en el cual se podía leer la siguiente inscripción escrita en katakana: _Sanando desde 1850_.

-Nada mal…-murmuró él, aún asombrado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema?-inquirió el hombre, dándose la vuelta y atendiéndole.

-Verá, el ampharos del faro de ciudad Olivo lleva una semana enfermo, los médicos no saben qué tiene y la líder de gimnasio está muy preocupada por él.

-Ajá… ¿Qué síntomas presenta?

-Mala respiración, fiebre paulatina, dificultad para dormir…-explicó el chico lo que llegó a ver aquella vez durante su visita.

Ante esa información el hombre no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a pensar mientras movía un palillo entre sus labios. En un momento dado comentó.

-Creo que puedo ayudarle. Normalmente no suelo hacer esto, pero haré una excepción con ese ampharos, sé lo importante que es para la navegación en la bahía de Trigal.

Tras eso se adentró en la trastienda y, al cabo de unos pocos minutos de espera, regresó trayendo consigo una bolsita de tela muy bien atada.

-La poción secreta, la receta la hizo mi trastatarabuelo hace ya más de setenta años, pocas veces la usamos, a no ser que el asunto sea importante, como ahora-explicó.

-Ah, pues estupendo, muchas gracias ¿Cuánto es?-inquirió Oro.

-¿Estás de broma? Si te dijera el precio tendrías que ahorrar durante veinte años para poder pagarla, pero por esta ocasión invita la casa-anunció entonces el hombre, con voz queda.

-Vaya, muchas gracias…

-No es nada, todo sea por el bien mayor. Llevo viviendo toda mi vida en esta ciudad y sé muy bien lo importante que es ese faro, en mis años mozos yo también fui pescador, y recuerdo muy bien esas duras noches de tormenta en las que salíamos a faenar y lográbamos situarnos gracias a su luz.

-Vaya ¿salían a faenar en plena tormenta?

-Sí, bueno, por aquel entonces se decía que daba buena suerte y la pesca era abundante en consecuencia, incluso se llegaba a dar gracias a la criatura de islas Remolino por ello, como si tuviera algo que ver. Personalmente nunca llegué a ver nada cuando íbamos a faenar por allí, pero los pescadores más ancianos lo hacían, así que yo también lo hice. Hemos de estar agradecidos al mar por los bienes que nos brinda, y a los pokémon también, por ayudarnos en la tarea.

-Entiendo. Gracias por todo, le haré llegar la poción secreta a Amphy.

-De nada, se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

Se despidió de él y se fue a visitar la ciudad entera; aunque tuviera el apelativo de ciudad, no pasaba de ser un pueblo grande que apenas llegaba a los quince mil habitantes, aunque ese mismo detalle le daba cierto encanto a la costera localidad. La gran mayoría de viviendas se apiñaban en el centro, extendiéndose hacia el norte de forma lineal a través de la carretera principal, que también bordeaba la zona costera en torno a un paseo marítimo previo a la propia playa. En torno al puerto había una serie de aparejos de pesca, donde las mujeres de los pescadores arreglaban rotos y las ponían a punto antes de que salieran a faenar.

En la parte norte de la ciudad, y a las afueras de la misma, habian algunas casas desperdigadas y un acceso hacia el oeste que permanecía cerrado, en el cual había un gran cartel en el que se podía leer: _Proyecto de ubanización y reconversión de las rutas 47 y 48, junto con la construcción de la zona safari de Johto. Plazo estimado de finalización: marzo de 2010._

-¿2010? ¿Diez años de obras? Más les vale que sea bueno…-murmuró Oro, un tanto alucinado.

Volvió de nuevo al pueblo pasando por la calle principal, pero tan distraído iba contemplando la decoración de las fachadas de las casas que no vio que una mujer de mediana edad y vestida con un rico kimono salía de una tienda de ultramarinos, chocándose con ella repentinamente y cayéndose la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

-¡Oh, lo siento, iba distraído, déjeme que la ayude!

-No pasa nada, querido, por suerte no se ha roto nada…

Una vez que estuvo todo recogido Oro se ofreció a llevar la compra y acompañarla hasta su casa; de camino estuvieron hablando.

-Gracias por su ayuda, joven.

-Oh, no es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

-Eres muy amable… aunque ahora que te veo mejor… ¿eres entrenador?

-Ah, pues sí…

-Debes estar de viaje entonces ¿piensas retar al líder del gimnasio?

-Ah ¿hay un gimnasio aquí?-inquirió él, que no se esperaba que hubiera uno en una ciudad tan pequeña.

-Por supuesto, lo lleva un líder de gimnasio fuerte y robusto, experto en tipo lucha. Tal vez te interese retarle, después de todo supongo que habrás tenido que cruzar la bahía hasta aquí surfeando…

-Ah, sí, bueno, al menos al principio…-murmuró Oro, recordando las horas previas a la tormenta.

-Surfear está bien, pero lo malo que tiene es que te expone a los elementos del mar. Si pudieras ir volando irías mucho más rápido ¿no crees?

-Ah, pues sí, estaría bien…

-En ese caso cuando derrotes al líder ven a verme, puede que tenga algo para ti.

Esa oferta llamó la atención del chico, dejándole de cierta forma intrigado y aceptando la propuesta de la mujer. Llegaron enseguida a su casa, donde se separaron.

-El gimnasio está cerca de aquí, a un par de manzanas de distancia, si vas todo recto por esta calle lo encontrarás enseguida.

-Muchas gracias.

Se despidió de ella y fue a echar un vistazo, encontrando enseguida el gimnasio, el cual estaba situado en lo que a todas luces parecía ser un dojo de lucha en una casa señorial típica de los terratenientes de la antigüedad. Vio que tenía un dispensador de panfletos en un lado de la puerta de entrada y cogió uno, leyéndolo detenidamente. Según éste el líder de gimnasio era un hombre de mediana edad muy corpulento de nombre Aníbal, y como bien dijo la mujer, se especializaba en pokémon de tipo lucha y las artes marciales, las cuales entrenaba junto a sus pokémon.

Oro consideró seriamente el retarle, aunque por otro lado estaba el encargo que le otorgó Yasmina, acordándose de Amphy y su imperante necesidad de una cura. Por un momento optó por volver a Olivo para entregarla, pero entonces el detalle de que tendría que hacerlo por mar le frenó, preocupado por chinchou. Despues de lo sucedido no le apetecía volver a poner en riesgo tanto la seguridad de su pokémon como la suya propia, por lo que la necesidad de buscar otra forma de volver más rápidamente a Olivo comenzó a ser necesaria, prefiriendo entonces desafiar al líder. Sin embargo el tiempo apremiaba, por lo que decidió hacerlo rápido, sometiendo a todo su equipo a un entrenamiento intensivo de un solo día.

Esa misma tarde, y tras comer, se retiró al norte de la ciudad y comenzó a entrenar a sus pokémon en un todos contra todos para fortalecerlos al mismo tiempo. Dado que se enfrentarían a pokémon de tipo lucha, trató por todos los medios de potenciar las defensas de sus pokémon, puesto que los de este tipo destacaban por golpear especialmente fuerte. En ese sentido noctowl sería de gran ayuda, puesto que sus ataques voladores serían especialmente eficaces, además, sabía hacer confusión, lo que le sería de gran utilidad. En cuanto al resto de su equipo las posibilidades estaban algo más repartidas, stantler era el que mayor desventaja tenía, pero la habilidad de confundir y dormir a sus oponentes con las visiones de su cornamenta le otorgaba cierto margen de actuación.

El entrenamiento se alargó durante toda la tarde, sus pokémon pusieron todo su empeño en mejorar, y entre ellos destacó chinchou, el cual demostró una buena técnica con sus ataques de tipo agua.

-¡Eso es, chinchou, no te detengas, rayo burbuja de nuevo!

Una veloz ristra de burbujas empujaron hacia atrás a noctowl y a flaaffy, demostrando su gran capacidad, aunque varias de ellas salieron disparadas hacia arriba, en dirección hacia una pequeña colina cercana. Sin embargo, en un visto y no visto, algo zumbó en el aire y las burbujas desaparecieron. Todos los pokémon se quedaron quietos, deteniendo en seco el entrenamiento y mirando hacia la colina, con un gesto solemne grabado en sus rostros e incluso de respeto.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué parais?

Oro se dio la vuelta y entonces lo vio; azulado y con sus cintas y melena al viento, mirándole fijamente y situado en lo alto de la pequeña colina, se encontraba observándole atentamente uno de los perros legendarios.

-Su… su… suicune…-musitó el chico, incrédulo.

El aludido le siguió contemplando por un momento, daba la sensación de que le llevaba un buen rato observando; sus ojos rojos le miraban atentamente, como si le estuviera analizando tanto a él como a sus pokémon, los cuales miraban al suelo en un gesto de respeto. En un momento dado hizo un ademán de lanzarse, como si le quisiera retar, pero entonces echó a la carrera y se fue como una bala hacia el este, deslizándose por la superficie del agua como si fuera el suelo.

-Uauh…

Le contemplaron durante unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente desapareció en la lejanía, justo después oyó una voz conocida exclamar.

-¡Es él, lo he visto, ha estado aquí!

Oro se dio la vuelta y vio entonces una cara familiar.

-¡Eusine!

-¡Oro, pero si eres tú! ¿Has visto a suicune? No, no es posible. Tantos años yendo tras él, tratando de encontrarlo y verlo por mis propios ojos. Es tan bello y veloz, corre por el agua elegantemente, como si bailara, como una grácil bailarina, saltando entre las olas, con el agua alzándose sobre él. Es tan sobrecogedor…-murmuraba el místico con voz profunda, poniéndose aún más místico.

-Eh… sí… creo que el mar no te sienta muy bien, Eusine-comentó el chico, algo extrañado por su comportamiento.

-¡No lo entiendes, Oro, suicune es mi vida, es por lo que he estado luchando durante todos estos años, jamás comprenderías lo que significa para mí!-exclamó el hombre, cogiéndole por los hombros.

-Eh, vale, por un lado lo entiendo, pero de ahí a ponerse como un hombre melancólico y enamorado…

-¡Ah, la eterna soledad! ¡Tragedia, infortunio y aflicción! ¡Mi orgullo resulta dañado, mi corazón hastiado y mi honra herida y marchitada! ¡Cuán efímera es la vida!-exclamó Eusine, dirigiéndose al mar, con una mano en la frente.

-Eusine… me estás asustando…-murmuró Oro, preocupado.

-¡Oro, tú que has podido verle, te reto a un combate! ¡Me ganaré el respeto del grandioso suicune luchando contra ti!-anunció entonces, sacando a un drowzee de golpe y porrazo.

Ante tan abrupto desafío, Oro no tuvo más remedio que aceptar de seguido, optando por chinchou.

-¡Drowzee, hipnosis!

-¡Esquívalo, no le mires!-indicó Oro.

Para evitar caer dormido, chinchou se deslizó por el suelo mediante un suave manto de agua mientras apartaba la mirada, fallando el intento de dormirle y contraatacando de seguido.

-¡Rayo confuso!

Acto seguido, el pequeño pokémon lanzó un destello morado de sus antenas que confundió a drowzee rápidamente.

-¡Anulación!-exclamó Eusine.

Aun así no sirvió de nada, puesto que debido a la confusión drowzee se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, incapacitándole por completo.

-¡Pistola agua!

Aprovechando la ocasión, chinchou lanzó un potente chorro de agua que hizo retroceder a drowzee, acabando empapado y mojando también la arena de la playa en la que se encontraban.

-¡Reacciona, drowzee, destructor!

-¡Ahora chispa!

El pokémon agua-eléctrico fue más rápido y se envolvió en electricidad, lanzándose contra su oponente y embistiéndole de lleno, haciéndole el doble de daño al estar empapado. Drowzee se tambaleó, envuelto en electricidad y sin poder moverse, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se derrumbó, cayendo KO.

-Vaya, eso no ha estado nada mal… ¡adelante, electrode!-exclamó Eusine, recogiendo a su anterior pokémon en el proceso.

El famoso pokémon bola hizo acto de presencia, emitiendo un hondo zumbido y mirándoles de forma retadora, esbozando su característica y socarrona sonrisa. Oro recogió a chinchou y optó por quilava.

-¡Desenrollar!-exclamó Eusine.

-¡Rueda fuego!

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron al ataque y se encontraron, haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro en un pulso en el que ninguno de los dos pretendía ceder. En un momento dado ambos se separaron, viendo que estaban parejos en cuanto a fuerza se refería, haciendo que electrode detuviera en seco su desenrollar.

-¡Rapidez!-indicó Oro.

Quilava soltó una ristra de estrellas que impactaron de lleno en electrode, pero éste soportó el golpe con entereza.

-¡Electrode, trueno!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Electrode lanzó varias descargas muy potentes hacia él, pero quilava las consiguió esquivar todas, chamuscando varias partes del suelo.

-¡Pantallahumo!

Acto seguido, se ocultó tras una nube de humo, confundiendo a electrode.

-¡No te amilanes, bomba sónica!

Girando sobre sí mismo como una peonza, el pokémon eléctrico lanzó varias ondas de choque que pudieron despejar el humo con rapidez, teniendo a quilava a tiro.

-¡Desenrollar!

-¡Rueda fuego a toda potencia!

Aun a pesar que de por sí quilava era particularmente débil a un ataque como desenrollar, si algo había aprendido de la batalla contra Blanca es que la fuerza del mismo iba de menos a más, por lo que atacar con fuerza al principio del movimiento mitigaba de cierta forma el posterior y posible daño, y en este caso incluso a frenar al atacante. Los dos pokémon se lanzaron con fuerza y se volvieron a encontrar, dando como resultado otro pulso de fuerza que dejaba el encuentro en un empate técnico; sin embargo el fuego de quilava se intensificó hasta tal punto que finalmente estalló, empujando a electrode y dañándolo en el proceso. Quilava cayó de pie, mientras que electrode rodó hacia atrás, como la bola que era. Finalmente, el pokémon se dejó caer, agotado.

-Oh, esto se está volviendo algo crítico… ¡vamos haunter, no debemos defraudar a suicune!-exclamó Eusine, recogiendo a electrode.

Oro por su parte recogió a quilava y optó por noctowl, el cual se adelantó presentando batalla.

-¡Maldición!-indicó Eusine.

-¡Tajo aéreo!-exclamó Oro, tratando de anticiparse a él.

Noctowl lanzó una serie de corrientes de aire y consiguió golpearle, evitando así que atacara a tiempo.

-¡Hipnosis!

-¡Álzate!

Antes de que los ojos de haunter brillaran, noctowl alzó el vuelo y consiguió evitar caer dormido.

-¡Tajo aéreo!

Desde donde estaba agitó de nuevo las alas y más corrientes de aire cortantes salieron despedidas en dirección hacia haunter.

-¡Repélelas con lengüetazo!

Para sorpresa de Oro, el pokémon fantasma latigó su larga lengua y, con ella, detuvo todas las corrientes que se dirigían hacia él, librándose así de salir golpeado.

-¿Sorprendido, Oro? Yo también tengo mis trucos…-murmuró en ese momento Eusine.

-No ha estado mal… ¡profecía!

Desde lo alto, los ojos de noctowl brillaron con fuerza y un aura brillante peinó todo el lugar, envolviendo a haunter en el proceso. Acto seguido Oro indicó.

-¡Vuelve, noctowl!

El pokémon volador regresó a su pokémon y Oro mandó en su lugar a stantler. Nada más verlo, Eusine exclamó.

-¡Hipnosis!

-¡Agilidad, stantler!

Antes de que los ojos de haunter brillaran con fuerza, stantler se lanzó a la carrera aumentando su velocidad, lo que le permitió no caer dormido.

-¡De frente, derribo!

Acto seguido el pokémon normal se lanzó con todo su cuerpo a embestir a haunter, el cual no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, recibiendo de lleno el ataque y viéndose afectado por él; sin embargo en ese momento Eusine indicó.

-¡Agárrate a él, haunter!

Usando sus fantasmales puños, el pokémon se agarró a la cornamenta de stantler, asiéndose de esta forma a él.

-¡Ahora, maldición!

Acto seguido se autoinflingió daño, y en consecuencia un aura oscura rodeó a stantler, cayendo víctima de la maldición. Ante eso Oro frunció el ceño, contrariado.

-Diablos… ¡vuelve, stantler!

-¡No tan deprisa! ¡Mal de ojo!

Antes de que Oro pudiera devolverlo a su ball, los ojos de haunter brillaron en un color rojizo intenso, al tiempo que un aura oscura rodeaba a stantler; inmediatamente después, el rayo láser rojo de la poké ball no pudo recogerlo, contrariando a Oro.

-Agh, dita sea…

-¡Interesante devenir, veamos quien sale mejor parado! ¡Hipnosis!

-¡Muévete, stantler!

El pokémon normal echó a correr para evitar caer dormido, consiguiéndolo fácilmente, pero en ese momento los primeros efectos de la maldición hicieron acto de presencia, deteniéndole en seco y haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡Esta es la nuestra, hipnosis!-exclamó Eusine.

Esta vez le fue imposible echar a correr, por lo que el brillo rojizo llegó hasta él, mirándolo y cayendo dormido en consecuencia.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Despierta, stantler, tienes que despertar!-masculló Oro.

Sin embargo el pokémon normal siguió dormitando, al tiempo que la maldición iba haciendo efecto cada poco, minando de esta forma sus fuerzas.

-¡Bien hecho, haunter, es nuestro!-felicitó el místico a su pokémon, el cual se quedó mirando a su oponente con esa siniestra sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

Por su parte Oro se vio atado repentinamente de pies y manos; si pudiera lo recogería de inmediato, pero debido al mal de ojo le resultaba imposible, y ahora que estaba dormido y a merced de la maldición, las opciones se reducían casi a nada. Lo único que le quedaba era llamarle para tratar de que se despertara.

-¡Despierta, stantler, tienes que despertar, no dejes que te derrote así!

-¡Maravilloso, apenas tengo margen de ataque, pero así la derrota está asegurada! ¡Haunter, lo has vuelto a hacer!-exclamó Eusine, casi canturreando.

La maldición volvió a hacer efecto, preocupando aún más al muchacho, que veía cómo stantler se debilitaba sin apenas poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Despierta… vamos, stantler, despierta… ¡despierta!

Ese súbito grito resonó por toda la playa y la orilla, pero no pareció hacer reaccionar al pokémon, al menos no al momento. Durante los siguientes segundos parecía que iba a permanecer dormido, sin embargo stantler cabeceó y llegó a levantarse con algo de dificultad, débil por la maldición.

-¡Sí, eso es!-exclamó el chico, satisfecho.

-¡Oh, vaya, qué contrariedad! ¡Hipnosis, haunter!

-¡Esta vez no! ¡Pasa de él, derribo a toda potencia, stantler!

Al punto el pokémon normal se echó a la carrera, bajando su cornamenta hacia abajo para embestirle con ella y, de paso, evitar caer así dormido de nuevo. Por un instante el derribo se concretó, pero entonces los cuernos de stantler brillaron sorpresivamente en un resplandor azulado, lo que llamó la atención tanto de Oro como de Eusine, que no esperaban para nada algo así. Durante la carga este brillo se acentuó hasta llegar a envolver por completo los cuernos y parte de la cabeza de stantler, el cual palió los últimos metros hasta hacer contacto con haunter con bastante fuerza.

El golpe fue tremendo, empujando hacia atrás al pokémon fantasma, el cual se quedó flotando en el aire, completamente KO. Por un momento tanto Oro como Eusine se quedaron inmóviles, no muy seguros de lo que acababa de pasar, pero tras eso el chico exclamó.

-¡Estupendo, stantler! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

El pokémon normal le miró con cara circunstancia, igual de chocado que ellos, pero aceptándolo al fin y al cabo. Por su parte el místico recogió a su pokémon, comentando de seguido.

-Oro, odio admitirlo, pero has ganado.

-Sí, eso parece…-asintió él, recogiendo a stantler.

-Vaya, vaya… creo que ya sé porque suicune se fijó en ti. Eres formidable, nunca antes había visto realizar ese movimiento por ningun pokémon que yo conozca-murmuró Eusine, intrigado.

-Ni yo, mira, stantler lo hizo él solo, no le indiqué nada-murmuró el chico, igual de extrañado.

-¿De veras? Vaya, ha sido todo un combate, he aprendido mucho… pero no por ello pienso dejar de perseguir a suicune. Después de todo este tiempo estudiando la leyenda de los perros legendarios, siempre he creído que todas sus acciones las realizan por alguna razón, no se limitan sólo a usar su libre albedrío, siempre he creído que hay algo más detrás.

-Bueno, es lógico pensarlo ¿no? Después de todo no dejan de ser pokémon-opinó el chico.

-Exactamente, y es por eso por lo que me fascina tanto. Suicune es un ser majestuoso, que trae consigo los vientos del norte allá por donde pasa, como si fuera algún tipo de mensaje ¿qué le llevará a recorrer la prefectura de un lado a otro? ¿Cuál es su secreto? Eso es precisamente lo que quiero descubrir.

-Entiendo… bueno, pues espero que puedas descubrirlo.

-Yo también lo espero, muchacho, ahora debo partir tras su estela. ¡Nos vemos, Oro, buena suerte en tu viaje!

Tras esa despedida Eusine se marchó, dejando allí a un Oro aún algo chocado por el desconocido ataque que stantler llegó a esgrimir, por lo que decidió cortar por lo sano y hablar del asunto con el profesor Elm por teléfono.

-¿Sí, digame?

-Hola, profesor, soy Oro…

-¡Anda, Oro, me alegro de volver a saber de ti, muchacho! ¿Qué tal va tu viaje?

-Bien, bastante bien, estoy en ciudad Orquídea…

-Ah, así que Orquídea, dicen que es un lugar costero de lo más bonito, y está en la otra punta de la prefectura, por lo que es un buen trecho…

-Sí, pero el caso es que le llamo por algo que me ha pasado recientemente…

-Oh, pues tú me dirás.

Le estuvo explicando brevemente lo ocurrido, dándole un particular énfasis a los detalles. Una vez que Elm estuvo al tanto, no tardó mucho en opinar.

-Vaya, pues no sé de qué se puede tratar, jamás había oído hablar de un ataque así. Aunque las circunstancias me recuerdan a otro caso parecido, sino similar, hará cosa de tres años.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, de hecho ese caso me obligó a replantearme muchas cosas y, de cierta forma, me ayudó a encontrar un patrón en el método de crianza de la gran mayoría de especies conocidas a este lado de Honshū. Puede que no sea algo tan endémico después de todo…-murmuró Elm, intrigado.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir realmente, profesor?-inquirió Oro, sin enterarse muy bien.

-Viene a significar más o menos que no hay tanta diferencia entre distintas especies de una región o prefectura a otra, aunque lo cierto es que el hecho en sí plantea muchos más interrogantes… aunque tal vez el profesor Oak pueda arrojar algo más de luz al asunto.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Así es, su tema de investigación siempre se ha caracterizado por ser bastante genérico, aunque él sostiene que se enfoca principalmente en la relación entre humanos y pokémon y los efectos que pueden llegar a tener unos fuertes vínculos entre ambos. Es interesante dentro de su campo, pregúntale a él, puede que tenga las respuestas que buscas.

-Ah, está bien, aunque tengo su número de pokégear y no el de su laboratorio…

-Oh, no te preocupes, lo tengo anotado, apunta.

Oro apuntó el número del laboratorio y se despidió de Elm, llamando inmediatamente después al de Oak, explicándoselo todo detenidamente. Una vez bien informado, el profesor comentó al respecto.

-Vaya, vaya, interesante… puede que estemos ante un ataque nuevo, Oro.

-¿De veras, profesor?-inquirió él, asombrado.

-Sí, incluso hace tres años comenzaron a revelarse de la misma forma otros movimientos nunca antes vistos y actualmente conocidos… como aquellas veces…-murmuró Oak, pensativo.

Oro se quedó extrañado por el comentario, a lo que el profesor rápidamente murmuró.

-Ah, no me hagas caso, divagaciones mías… pero sí, es muy posible, de hecho entra dentro de mi campo, no sé si Elm te habrá hablado al respecto.

-Sí, algo me ha llegado a explicar… los vínculos ¿no?

-Así es, un profundo vínculo de confianza y amistad entre pokémon y entrenador puede llegar a sacar a relucir nuevas habilidades nunca antes vistas. Cualquiera podría pensar que es simple casualidad, o una sucesión de distintos factores que se juntan en un momento y lugar concretos, pero personalmente prefiero no pensar de forma tan pragmática. Yo mismo he visto cómo una persona puede llegar a sacar el potencial oculto de un pokémon a través de una fuerte e inquebrantable amistad. Y, en este caso, no es nada descabellado pensar que se trate de eso.

-Entiendo, aunque… sobre el ataque…

-Es ciertamente intrigante, eso no cabe duda, aunque me llama la atención que stantler pudiera derrotar a haunter de un solo golpe, aunque hubiese recibido previamente algo de daño. Tal y como lo describes puede parecer que llegó a asestar un golpe crítico, pero me llama más la atención el golpe en sí. Haunter es un pokémon de tipo fantasma y veneno, el tipo fantasma es débil frente al mismo tipo y el siniestro, mientras que el veneno es débil frente al tierra y al psíquico…

En ese momento Oro vio a qué se refería y, usando la lógica, y por puro descarte, murmuró.

-En ese caso… tiene que haber sido un ataque de tipo psíquico si consiguió tumbarle de un solo golpe.

-Exacto.

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio en el que tan solo se oyó la respiración entrecortada del profesor mientras pensaba a toda velocidad, aunque en un momento dado retomó la palabra.

-En todo caso habría que investigar un poco, tengo un viejo amigo de mi quinta que vive en la prefectura de Sinnoh y tal vez pueda ayudarme a identificar este ataque, si es que hay registros previos. Te mantendré informado, gracias por contarme esto, Oro, será de gran ayuda en mis investigaciones.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, profesor, gracias a usted por explicarme todo esto.

Tras las pertinentes despedidas Oro colgó, sintiéndose algo más aliviado por saber más, pero el hecho en sí le dejó un tanto intrigado. Al parecer los pokémon eran criaturas mucho más complejas de lo que aparentaban, y el hecho de que ahora stantler supiera hacer un movimiento nunca antes conocido le hacía sentirse afortunado. Y, si era de tipo psíquico, eso le daba una gran ventaja frente al combate de gimnasio de mañana, por lo que se fue a la cama más confidente que nunca. Mañana ganaría, eso por descontado.

* * *

Esa misma noche una luna cuarto menguante se alzaba sobre la prefectura, comenzando a asomarse tras la alta figura del monte Plateado con su sempiterna cumbre nevada. A las afueras de ciudad Trigal, una gran zona en obras al lado de la costa se encontraba llena de materiales de construcción, taladradoras mecánicas, excavadoras y módulos prefabricados. En el centro del gran complejo, se alzaba una alta y bastante ancha estructura con forma de domo a medio construir, con varias altas grúas torre rodeándola.

Un camino de tierra proveniente desde el acceso sur al parque nacional serpeaba hasta una verja cerrada que no permitía el acceso a personas ajenas a la obra, justo al lado había un enorme cartelón en el que se podía leer: _Proyecto de construcción de la Carpa Pokéathlon, centro de ocio y entretenimiento para entrenadores y familias. Plazo estimado de finalización: septiembre de 2009._

Una sombra se deslizó entre varios escombros y vigas de acero, mirando a su alrededor mientras esperaba. La enorme estructura hecha de metal se alzaba sobre él, amenazante, como si le fuera algo completamente ajeno, aunque realmente lo era. Si hasta ahora había encontrado la presencia de los humanos bastante invasiva de por sí, que fueran capaces de cambiar de esta forma el entorno construyendo enormes edificios de metal lo encontraba ciertamente intimidante. Sin embargo algo le decía que no todo era tan negro como el presente parecía pintarle, sobre todo después de ver a ese humano en acción junto a sus pokémon.

-Te noto un poco alterado, suicune.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y vio entonces quien era, murmurando de seguido.

-Alterado no es la palabra que mejor lo define, entei. Más bien… amenazado.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. Los humanos tienen algo parecido en el oeste, no es agradable a la vista.

Suicune miró hacia arriba, contemplando las inmensas torres grúa alzándose hacia el cielo.

-Los humanos hicieron todo esto. Han llegado lejos, antiguamente no pasaban de construir pequeñas casas y, como mucho, las sagradas torres. Pero esto… mira esto. ¿Qué te dice que no seguirán así hasta cubrir toda esta tierra de piedra y metal?

-No tenemos esa certeza, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar y esperar.

-Sí, confiar… si no lo hicieron antes, menos aún lo van a hacer ahora.

-No te estreses así, no llegarás a ningún lado. Los humanos son dueños de su propio destino, entrometernos en sus asuntos así sin más no arreglaría nada. No podemos obligarlos a cambiar. Tiene que salir de ellos, de sus corazones…

-Hasta que lo entiendan, sí, lo sé. Recuerdo muy bien sus palabras, y quiero hacerlas valer. Es por eso, entei. Debemos seguir buscando.

Ante eso el aludido no dijo nada, cerrando los ojos con gesto pensativo hasta que al final murmuró.

-Bueno, esperemos a raikou, debe estar al caer.

Suicune no dijo nada, tan solo desvió la mirada con gesto mustio. Al cabo de varios minutos de espera, una tercera sombra se deslizó entre dos excavadoras, apareciendo por fin el último integrante del grupo.

-Bof, condenados trastos… estos humanos y sus máquinas del demonio…

-Sí, no son precisamente bonitas. Hola raikou-saludó entei.

-Hola… me ha venido bien que quisierais quedar, traigo noticias del norte, algo raro está sucediendo en el lago de la Furia-anunció el pokémon legendario, con voz queda.

-¿Algo raro? ¿A qué te refieres con raro?-repitió entei, extrañado.

Suicune por su parte no dijo nada, mirando a raikou con gesto anodino.

-Está sucediendo algo, una extraña fuerza incide sobre los habitantes que viven en torno al lago, y un grupo de electrode fueron secuestrados hará cosa de varias semanas atrás. Deberíamos intervenir, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Antes de que entei pudiera opinar, suicune decidió hablar.

-No hemos venido aquí por eso, si estamos aquí es para hablar sobre qué haremos a continuación.

-Te entiendo, suicune, pero me dijeron que no lo han vuelto a ver desde hace siglos, es un callejón sin salida-murmuró raikou.

-En ese caso tendremos que salir de ese callejón y seguir buscando ¿no crees? Si no está aquí puede estar en cualquier parte, deberíamos buscar en otras regiones…

-¿Y qué nos asegura que puede estar en cualquier parte? ¿Has salido tú alguna vez de Wa? Porque yo no…

-Razón de más entonces para salir ¿no crees? Wa no es el mundo…

Raikou quiso contestar, pero entei decidió intervenir antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

-El hecho de salir o no de Wa es irrelevante si no decidimos nuestra próxima línea de actuación. Suicune, no es por llevarte la contraria, pero ya lo hablamos la última vez, se fue por voluntad propia, y no creo que aunque salgamos a buscarlo lo encontremos si él no quiere.

-Y así es como justificas que no hagamos nada por aquel que nos devolvió la vida ¿no? ¡Si estamos aquí y ahora fue porque él así lo quiso! ¡Se fijó en nosotros y nos dio una oportunidad de volver a vivir! ¿¡Y así es como se lo agradecemos?! ¡¿Ignorándole y haciendo como que no existe?!-masculló suicune, enfadado.

-¡Tenemos problemas más importante que requieren de nuestra atención, la gente del lago está sufriendo, es nuestro deber protegerlos!-exclamó por su parte raikou.

-¡¿Esa es tu excusa, raikou?!

-¡No es ninguna excusa, viví allí durante el tiempo que estuvimos lejos y les estuve protegiendo, se lo debo, y no pienso dejarlos tirados!

-¿¡Y tú le dejas tirado a él?!

-¡Al menos esto es real, ni siquiera sabemos si volverá!

Ante eso suicune se enfureció e hizo amago de lanzarse sobre él, al tiempo que raikou se ponía en guardia; pero antes de que llegara la sangre al río, entei los detuvo.

-¡Basta, basta! ¡Suicune, por favor, piensa un poco! ¡Raikou tiene razón, no puedes desatender a esa gente, nos pidió que cuidaramos de esta tierra, si no lo haces estarás desobedeciéndole! ¿En serio quieres eso?

-¡No, antes muerto de nuevo que desobedecerle!

-¿¡Entonces?! ¿¡No ves que te contradices a ti mismo?! Suicune, escucha, los dos queremos volver a verle tanto como tú, pero la realidad es mucho más contundente: no va a volver aunque lo busquemos.

-¿¡Y eso cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Y si realmente espera que lo encontremos?! ¿¡Y si eso es lo que quiere?!

-¿¡Y cómo sabes lo que quiere?! ¡No puedes saberlo!-ladró raikou.

-¡No hasta que lo encontremos!

-¡Vale, está bien, encuéntralo, a ver qué te dice tras ver que ignoraste a la gente del lago como consecuencia! ¡Estás ciego, suicune, y ahora mismo estás siendo un ignorante!-masculló raikou, realmente enfadado.

El silencio posterior era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Suicune usaba de todo su autocontrol para no estallar, mientras que raikou le miraba con un gesto asqueado. Por su parte entei trataba en todo momento de impedir que los dos acabaran peleándose, pero no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con su compañero eléctrico. Ahora mismo la prioridad era la gente del lago.

Sin embargo suicune no lo veía así, lo cual lo frustraba hasta niveles que ni él mismo se esperaba que lo hiciera. No comprendía por qué los dos no querían verlo, y en esos momentos se le estaban antojando como unos sucios traidores que no merecían ni su respeto ni de aquel que les dio una segunda vida.

-No puedo comprenderos… ¿por qué le dais la espalda?

-No le damos la espalda, suicune, de verdad, entiéndelo, esto es más importante, no va a volver, al menos no ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar-murmuró entei, conservando la calma.

-¿¡Esperar?! ¡¿Más de lo que ya hemos esperado?! ¡La última vez que esperamos terminamos atrapados, perdiendo un tiempo precioso! ¡Me niego a quedarme inmóvil sin hacer nada!

-¡No se trata de ti, maldita sea, se trata de la tierra que juramos proteger! ¡Eres un estúpido, suicune!-chilló raikou.

Ante esa provocación el pokémon legendario no aguantó más y fue a atacarle, pero en ese momento entei se encendió, literalmente hablando, y rugió con voz atronadora.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Estás siendo irracional, suicune, no ves lo que está en juego! ¡Comprendo tu preocupación, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, tan solo nos queda cumplir con su última orden, que es proteger esta tierra! ¡Y si no piensas hacerlo, en tal caso nuestros caminos se separan aquí!

Ante eso suicune se quedó de una pieza, mirando a entei como si no hubiera oído bien y musitando de seguido.

-Tú… cómo te atreves… él me eligió a mí para liderarnos en su ausencia…

-¡Lo sé, pero visto lo visto, no estás en condiciones de liderar nada si no ves lo que verdaderamente importa! ¡Lo siento, suicune, pero esto debe hacerse! ¡Te despojo de tu puesto!

Aunque sus palabras no tuvieron mayor efecto más allá de lo meramente estético, suicune se terminó de sentir lo suficientemente traicionado, si no lo estaba ya. Apretó los dientes sintiendo una rabia ciega, quiso atacarles, enseñarles lo que era bueno, pero en vez de eso se contuvo y echó a correr, desapareciendo de allí en dirección sur.

Una vez solos entei se apagó y emitió un doloroso suspiro.

-Lo siento, suicune, no quería tener que llegar a este extremo, pero no me has dado elección…

-¡Él se lo ha buscado! ¡Que le encuentre ahora, a ver qué opina al respecto! ¡Bah, ignórale, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer! ¿Me vas a ayudar?

-Ah, sí, por supuesto…

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha.

-Vale.

Raikou fue el primero en ponerse en movimiento, dando un lustroso salto hacia el norte. Entei fue a seguirle, aunque por un momento miró hacia el sur, esperando volver a ver a suicune, pero no volvió a aparecer. Esbozando entonces un entristecido gesto, entei flexionó sus patas y saltó, siguiendo la estela de su compañero.

El domo en obras se volvió a quedar desierto, con la luna como testigo de aquel infructuoso y fatídico encuentro.

* * *

Esa misma mañana, y tras un copioso desayuno, Oro no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió al gimnasio con fuerza y mucha determinación, dispuesto a ganar. Tras el descubrimiento de ese nuevo ataque se sentía más fuerte que nunca, y veía la victoria más cerca conforme se iba acercando al gimnasio. No sabía cuán fuerte era el líder, pero le echara lo que le echara, iría a por ello con todas sus fuerzas.

Nada más entrar en el gimnasio, y como venía siendo habitual, nadie salió a recibirle.

-¿Hola? Me llamo Oro, soy de pueblo Primavera y me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio.

A esas alturas de la vida decidió saltarse lor prolegómenos y fue a buscar al líder, empezando primero por el campo de batalla, el cual permanecía vacío y silencioso. Comenzó a buscar entonces en el resto del gimnasio, pero nada más salir al pasillo pudo oir un ruido apagado y continuado saliendo de una de las salas contiguas. Llevado por la curiosidad se acercó para averiguar qué era ese ruido y, en cuanto deslizó un poco la puerta corredera, lo vio.

Y es que Aníbal se encontraba bajo lo que parecía ser una cascada artificial montada en unos baños termales bastante espaciosos, hecha de un mecanismo de madera que, mediante una bomba, movía sus buenos litros de agua que luego caían sobre él con fuerza. El hombre permanecía estoico bajo la misma, con los ojos cerrados en actitud meditante mientras que el agua caía sobre su espalda y parte de la cabeza. En cuanto a Aníbal era un hombre cuarentón, muy fuerte y corpulento, tenía un frondoso pelo castaño que le cubría parte de la cara mediante unas largas patillas que acababan en un vistoso y nada convencional bigote a ambos lados de la cara. Iba a pecho descubierto, descalzo y llevaba puestos unos algo raídos pantalones de lucha color cobre, sujetos mediante un cinturón negro.

-Esto… perdone ¿es usted el líder? ¿Hola?-inquirió el chico, tratando de comunicarse con él.

Sin embargo el líder estaba tan concentrado y el agua caía con tanta fuerza sobre él que apenas le escuchaba.

-Pues vaya chusta… aunque espera…

Oro miró hacia la máquina de madera que formaba la cascada, viendo que tenía una especie de válvula en la parte posterior; se acercó a ella, viendo que se podía accionar y, sin dudarlo mucho más, la giró a la izquierda. El canal del agua se fue cerrando poco a poco hasta que la cascada se detuvo por completo, fue entonces cuando un súbito vozarrón retumbó por todos los baños termales.

-¿¡Quién se ha atrevido a parar mi cascada?!

Por un momento Oro se pensó bien si descubrirse o no; sin embargo si estaba allí era porque quería una batalla de gimnasio, por lo que finalmente salió a la vista y anunció.

-Eh… he sido yo.

Aníbal se dio la vuelta y, al verle, exclamó.

-¡Jovenzuelo impertinente! ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Has perturbado mi concentración!

-Ya, bueno, pero es que le estaba hablando y no me hacia mucho caso…

-¡Chaval, más te vale que lo hayas hecho por una buena razón!-exclamó el hombre, chascando los puños.

-¡Me llamo Oro, soy de pueblo Primavera y he venido por una batalla de gimnasio!-exclamó él entonces.

Al hombre se le iluminó la cara nada más oírlo.

-¡Ah, entonces eres un aspirante, haber empezado por ahí! ¡Yo soy Aníbal, el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Orquídea, y más te vale que vengas preparado, chico, dicen que mis puños hablan por mí!

-Por mí de acuerdo, empecemos-le animó Oro.

-¡Ése es el espíritu! ¡Vayamos para el campo!

Regresaron rápidamente al lugar, donde se encontraron con un árbitro el cual ya estaba en posición, dando comienzo al combate rápidamente. Aníbal comenzó sacando a un primeape y Oro optó por quilava.

-¡Los aspirantes empiezan primero!-indicó Aníbal.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Adelante, quilava, rueda fuego!

Haciendo gala de su velocidad, el pokémon se envolvió en fuego y se abalanzó sobre su oponente, el cual se quedó estoico junto a Aníbal. En cuanto estuvo a punto de tocarle, el líder exclamó.

-¡Ahora, doble equipo!

Al punto, un buen montón de primeape aparecieron de improviso rodeando a quilava y confundiéndole, dejándole un tanto indeciso a la hora de atacar pero sin llegar a detenerse.

-¡Da una pasada!-indicó Oro.

Quilava zumbó en el aire y fue embistiendo a las copias, las cuales se fueron desvaneciendo en el aire hasta que sólo quedó uno, dirigiéndose hacia él rápidamente. Sin embargo en ese momento Aníbal exclamó.

-¡Ahora, puño certero!

Al punto primeape terminó de concentrarse y descargó todas sus fuerzas en un potentísimo golpe antes de que le llegara a alcanzar, deteniendo en seco a quilava y arrastrándole inmediatamente después. El pokémon de fuego cayó junto a Oro seriamente dañado, dejando al chico alucinado.

-¡Qui…quilava!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Admira la potencia de los puños de primeape! ¡Se ha entrenado conmigo desde que era un pequeño mankey, aprendiendo las técnicas de las artes marciales, y ahora las domina a la perfección!

Oro se quedó ciertamente chocado, sin saber muy bien cómo contrarrestar esa descomunal fuerza. De alguna forma se esperaba que, al ser experto en tipo lucha, Aníbal golpearía fuerte, pero no hasta ese nivel. Aun así no se iba a rendir así sin más, todavía tenía a sus pokémon con él, e iban a ir a por todas costase lo que les costase.

-¡Quilava! ¿Estás bien, puedes seguir?

Ante ese llamado el pokémon se reincorporó con algo de esfuerzo, pero se mantuvo en pie y miró a su entrenador con gesto decidido. Oro lo comprendió y, sin decir nada más, exclamó.

-¡Adelante pues! ¡Ataque rápido!

Aprovechando la velocidad a su favor, quilava salió disparado y se abalanzó sobre primeape para embestirle con todas sus fuerzas, alcanzándole y dañándolo un poco.

-¡Cara susto!-indicó entonces Aníbal.

Por un instante el gesto del pokémon lucha se ensombreció de tal forma que dejó clavado a quilava, incapaz de moverse e intimidado por semejante gesto.

-¡No, quilava, no te detengas, a un lado!

El pokémon fuego trató de volver a moverse, pero su velocidad se vio drásticamente reducida y Aníbal aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Golpes furia!

Antes de que su oponente se escapara, primeape le cortó el paso y le asestó una serie de golpes que, si bien no fueron muy fuertes, vapulearon por completo a quilava al estar tan tocado de antes. El último golpe, dado de refilón, terminó de poner la puntilla y cayó al suelo, completamente fulminado.

-¡Quilava está fuera de combate, primeape es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Oro recogió a su pokémon, un tanto intimidado, aunque en ese momento el líder comentó.

-Empezaste fuerte, fuiste a por todas, pero atacar de frente no siempre es efectivo y tiene sus desventajas. Si quieres derrotar a mi primeape vas a necesitar algo más.

Ante esas palabras Oro se quedó callado, sopesando sus opciones, hasta que finalmente decidió seguir con noctowl. Al verlo, Aníbal opinó al respecto.

-Oh, así que tipo volador, una elección adecuada… aunque ¿será suficiente?

-¡Yo creo que sí! ¡Adelante, noctowl, tajo aéreo!

El pokémon volador alzó el vuelo y, desde el aire, lanzó una serie de corrientes aéreas que fueron directas hacia primeape.

-¡Repélelos con golpes furia!

Sin ni siquiera moverse de donde estaba, primeape enfrentó todos y cada uno de los tajos aéreos, golpeándolos con fuerza cada vez que se acercaban lo suficiente hasta que no quedó nada de ellos. Tanto Oro como noctowl se quedaron alucinados ante semejante ofensiva, Aníbal aprovechó para comentar.

-¡Eso es, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque!

-Maldición… será mejor cortar por lo sano ¡noctowl, acércate a él y confusión!

Desde donde estaba el pokémon volador se lanzó en picado a toda velocidad y, en cuanto estuvo a un palmo de primeape, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y le atrapó en un aura psíquica que comenzó a hacerle un daño considerable; sin embargo Aníbal no se inmutó, conservando la calma y con un gesto centrado grabado en su cara. Noctowl aprovechó para incidir un poco más y primeape se retorció con dolor, apretando los puños.

-¡Eso es, noctowl, no le dejes respirar, incide!-exclamó Oro.

El brillo se acentuó un poco más, añadiendo más puntos al resultado; tanto Aníbal como su pokémon conservaban la calma, apretando ambos puños con fuerza en un gesto de pura concentración. En un momento dado el efecto de la confusión comenzó a disiparse y, en ese mismo instante, el líder exclamó.

-¡Ahora, primeape!

Fue entonces cuando, recobrando sus fuerzas, primeape se lanzó hacia delante con su puño en alto; Oro reconoció enseguida el ataque y exclamó.

-¡Oh, no, arriba noctowl, muévete!

Sin embargo no le dio tiempo a nada, primeape se abalanzó sobre él y le asestó otro puño certero que le empujó hacia arriba con una fuerza arrolladora. Noctowl se vio arrastrado y trató de estabilizarse en el aire batiendo las alas, consiguiéndolo en parte, pero con bastante mal aspecto ante tan fuerte golpe.

-¡Aguanta, noctowl, hipnosis!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Muy tarde! ¡Avalancha!

Al punto primeape congregó una serie de rocas enormes que luego lanzó sobre noctowl, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de atacarle.

-¡Esquívalo, noctowl!

El pokémon volador comenzó a volar lo más rápidamente para evitar el peligroso ataque, logrando esquivar unas cuantas, pero debido al golpe anterior no se movió lo suficientemente rápido y terminó por ser azotado por la lluvia de rocas. Noctowl se dejó caer al suelo incapaz de mantenerse en el aire, completamente KO.

-¡Noctowl está fuera de combate, primeape es el ganador!

-¡Sí, una victoria más para el indomable primeape!-exclamó Aníbal, satisfecho.

Por su parte Oro recogió a noctowl, visiblemente intimidado. La fuerza de primeape era arrolladora, y aunque había podido dañarle un poco el pokémon aún se veía con fuerzas suficientes como para seguir luchando. Acercarse a él era muy arriesgado y casi un suicidio, por lo que optó por una estrategia más comedida sacando esta vez a ariados.

-¡Vamos a inmovilizarlo! ¡Ariados, disparo demora!

El pokémon bicho atacó primero lanzando una serie de hilos con los que ató los puños de primeape, inmovilizándolo de seguido.

-¡Eso es, ahora tinieblas!

Acto seguido, y sin soltar los hilos para tenerlo bien sujeto, sus ojos brillaron y dos rayos morados salieron disparados, alcanzando a primeape y dañándolo un poco más. Sin embargo en ese momento Aníbal exclamó.

-¡Bien pensado, pero no te servirá! ¡Lánzalo, primeape!

Como si hubiera estado esperando al momento preciso, el pokémon lucha comenzó a zarandearse moviendo en círculos sus puños y arrastró consigo a ariados, que no le dio tiempo a agarrarse a nada, comenzando a dar vueltas por el aire. Aun así Oro indicó.

-¡El techo, ariados!

El pokémon bicho lo comprendió y, en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, soltó otro hilo de su abdomen, el cual salió disparado hacia el techo y se quedó enganchado a él. El zarandeo se detuvo de golpe, lo que le permitió a ariados tener a su oponente a tiro.

-¡Eso es, picotazo venenoso!

Desde donde estaba lanzó una numerosa ristra de agujas moradas que dieron de lleno en primeape sin llegar a hacerle gran cosa, aunque no llegaron a envenenarle.

-¡Curiosa maniobra, eso desde luego! ¡Salta, primeape!

Aun a pesar de su gran envergadura, el pokémon lucha flexionó sus patas y dio un lustroso salto que le dejó a la misma altura que ariados.

-¡Ahora, lánzalo!

Haciendo uso de su gran fuerza, primeape tiró hacia abajo del hilo que le sujetaba de sus puños con tan fuerza que ariados no pudo hacer nada por seguir enganchado al techo, cayendo al suelo con gran estrépito y haciéndose daño en el proceso.

-¡No, ariados!

-¡Eso es, y ahora avalancha!

Desde donde estaba, y librándose de un solo movimiento de los hilos que lo aprisionaban, reunió un buen montón de rocas y las lanzó sobre un indefenso ariados.

-¡Hazte a un lado, ariados!-masculló Oro.

Sin embargo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, recibiendo de lleno el ataque y siendo sepultado por las rocas, que finalmente acabaron rompiéndose en mil pedazos. En cuanto el polvo se posó ariados estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Ariados está fuera de combate, primeape es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro una vez más.

Tanto Aníbal como primeape festejaron su nueva victoria, al tiempo que la mente de Oro pensaba a toda velocidad mientras lo recogía. Era muy fuerte, demasiado, no se esperaba para nada semejante fuerza, y se sentía sobrepasado por momentos. Había barrido con la mitad de su equipo de una forma pasmosa, y a partir de ese punto no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante su ofensiva. Sin embargo una cosa sí que tenía clara, y es que no se pensaba rendir hasta el final del combate, aunque ganara o perdiera. En ese sentido lo tenía bastante claro, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar recordar fugazmente a Cristal.

-Tal vez sí que tenía razón después de todo…-pensó el chico, un tanto abatido en ese aspecto.

-Atacas abiertamente, se nota que tienes garra, pero eso a la larga pasa factura ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?-inquirió Aníbal, esperando su siguiente pokémon.

Oro pensó rápidamente mientras pasaba la mano entre sus poké ball restantes, entre ellas la super ball de flaaffy, la cebo ball de chinchou y la rapid ball de stantler, acariciando ésta última con las yemas de sus dedos. Aunque estuviera en clara desventaja, tal vez y sólo tal vez stantler pudiera tener una oportunidad de vencer. Por lo que, sin pensárselo mucho más, la cogió, la agrandó y la lanzó, saliendo de ella el susodicho. Al verlo Aníbal no pudo evitar comentar al respecto.

-¿Un tipo normal? No es que sea una elección muy acertada, aunque me llama la atención… ¿por qué lo has elegido?

-¡Porque sé que stantler puede derrotarte!-exclamó el chico.

-¿De veras? Vaya, me gustaría verlo…

-¡Y lo verás! ¡Adelante, stantler, agilidad!

Stantler fue el primero en moverse, echando a correr mientras aumentaba notablemente su velocidad. Por su parte Aníbal no ordenó nada a su primeape, el cual permaneció estoico donde estaba sin quitarle ojo a su oponente.

-¡Sigue corriendo, stantler, agilidad otra vez!

Una vez más la velocidad del pokémon normal siguió aumentando hasta convertirse en una mancha marrón en el aire; acto seguido Oro ordenó.

-¡Derribo!

Stantler cargó hacia delante con todo su peso para golpearle de lleno, pero en ese momento Aníbal exclamó.

-¡Doble equipo!

Al punto primeape se desdobló en más copias que comenzaron a rodear a stantler, pero Oro se mantuvo sereno en todo momento, seguro de sí mismo.

-¡No cedas, stantler, a por ellos!

Sin romper el ritmo en ningún momento, el pokémon continuó atacando, aunque en ese momento agachó la cabeza y ésta volvió a brillar de nuevo como la última vez, al tiempo que sus cuernos comenzaban a resplandecer de igual forma. Aníbal frunció el ceño, extrañado, y en cambio Oro esbozó una sonrisita triunfal.

-¡Eso es, sabía que lo captarías! ¡A por él, peinalos a todos!

Con su cabeza y cornamenta brillando con fuerza, stantler embistió a todas las copias hasta encarar al verdadero primeape, el cual tenía una cara de concentración bastante obvia.

-¡Ahora, primeape, puño certero!

Inmediatamente después, primeape atacó con todas sus fuerzas echando su puño hacia delante al mismo tiempo que stantler saltaba hacia él; ambos pokémon hicieron contacto y empezaron a hacer fuerza el uno contra el otro, tratando de sobrepasarse mutuamente. Los siguientes segundos fueron muy intensos, durante los cuales ambos pokémon no cejaron en ningún instante, aunque en un momento dado stantler giró la cabeza hacia un lado para luego poder golpearle con su cornamenta, lo que también permitió que primeape hiciera lo propio para propinarle un gancho hacia arriba. Fue entonces cuando ambos pokémon se golpearon mutuamente al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas, primeape salió despedido hacia atrás y stantler encajó un fortísimo golpe a la altura del pecho viéndose sacudido hacia arriba. Cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizados, y los dos se quedaron tirados en el mismo sin poderse levantar, completamente KO.

-¡Ni stantler ni primeape pueden continuar, tablas!-anunció entonces el árbitro, levantando ambas banderillas.

Aníbal se quedó un tanto chocado, sin esperarse para nada semejante resultado; tanto el líder como el chico recogieron a sus pokémon, aunque en ese momento Aníbal comentó.

-Qué devenir más interesante, aunque… ¿qué ha sido eso? Nunca había visto a un stantler atacar de esa forma…

-Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro, pero por lo que me han dicho es un ataque nuevo motivado por mi vínculo con él-explicó Oro brevemente.

-Interesante… aunque ahora viene el plato fuerte, espero que estés preparado.

-Cuando usted quiera.

Aníbal esbozó una divertida sonrisita y, tras eso, sacó a un fiero e intimidante poliwrath; por su parte, Oro optó por chinchou.

-Los aspirantes primero-indicó Aníbal.

-Muy bien… ¡chinchou, rayo confuso!

Al punto el pokémon agua-eléctrico se lanzó con sus antenas brillando en un color morado intenso, aunque en ese momento Aníbal exclamó.

-¡Surf!

Sin embargo poliwrath fue un poco más rápido y, en un visto y no visto, congregó a su alrededor grandes cantidades de agua que se echaron sobre su oponente con furia visigoda; no fue un gran problema para chinchou, el cual nadó la ola sin mayores consecuencias, pero logró interrumpirle a tiempo antes de que le pudiera confundir.

-¡Agh, diablos! ¡Acércate a él, chispa!

El pequeño cuerpo de chinchou chisporroteó en electricidad y se lanzó sobre poliwrath con gran velocidad, aunque antes de que llegara a embestirle Aníbal indicó.

-¡Hipnosis!

Dado que chinchou se encontraba atacando de frente, no pudo evitar ver el brillo rojo de los ojos de poliwrath, acentuando aún más la sensación por la espiral de su panza hasta caer del todo dormido justo enfrente de él.

-¡No, chinchou, arriba, no te duermas ahora!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Puño dinámico!

El golpe posterior fue tremendo, chinchou no pudo hacer nada y se vio arrastrado hacia atrás seriamente magullado y sin ni siquiera llegar a despertarse, por lo que se le declaró prácticamente derrotado.

-¡Chinchou está fuera de combate, poliwrath es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Oro lo recogió más ofuscado que nunca y sintiéndose contra las cuerdas; ni siquiera durante el primer combate contra Blanca se había sentido tan presionado, aunque la fuerza de Aníbal era apabullante. De por sí se habría esperado una situación así, pero no a ese nivel. Y ahora, con un solo pokémon en su equipo, todo se concretaba. Aun así cogió la super ball con gesto decidido y murmuró antes de lanzarla.

-Ahora todo depende de ti… ¡adelante, flaaffy!

Al verlo Aníbal comentó.

-Oh, así que un tipo eléctrico… piensas golpear donde más me duele.

-¡Iremos con todas nuestras fuerzas!-exclamó Oro, seguro de si mismo.

-Eso está muy bien… aunque el combate tiene que finalizar.

-¡Que lo haga entonces!

Ante esa respuesta Aníbal sonrió y, tras eso, exclamó.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Poliwrath, golpe cuerpo!

-¡Flaaffy, esporagodón!

Poliwrath fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose como un miura sobre su oponente, pero flaaffy fue el siguiente, envolviendo su cuerpo en frondosa lana para protegerse así del ataque. El golpe fue contundente, lanzando al pokémon eléctrico hacia atrás, pero al menos logró bajar la velocidad de poliwrath, cosa que aprovechó Oro sin dudar.

-¡Impactrueno!

La descarga zumbó en el aire e impactó sobre poliwrath, haciéndole cierto daño; aun así soportó el daño como un jabato y, tras eso, Aníbal exclamó.

-¡Puño dinámico!

-¡Puño trueno!

Esta vez ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, colisionando ambos puños y haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro; por un momento pareció que estaban parejos, pero entonces flaaffy comenzó a ceder hasta que finalmente no pudo más, recibiendo de lleno el golpe y cayendo hacia atrás en el proceso.

-¡No, flaaffy!

Aun a pesar del daño recibido el pokémon se levantó atropelladamente, visiblemente dañado, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos éstos estaban envueltos en un brillo rojizo intenso, evidenciando su estado.

-¡Está confuso! ¡Aguanta, flaaffy, tienes que atacar!-exclamó Oro, alarmado.

-Esto está sentenciado… ¡vamos a acabar, poliwrath!

Por su parte el pokémon eléctrico miró a su alrededor con gesto perdido y sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación; Oro, en un gesto desesperado, exclamó.

-¡Escúchame, flaaffy, tienes que atacar cuando yo te lo diga, no dejes que te domine!

-¡Puño dinámico!

Al punto poliwrath se lanzó con el puño en alto sobre un indefenso flaffy.

-¡No! ¡Ataca ahora, puño trueno!

En un principio pareció que no le había escuchado, pero en cuanto poliwrath estuvo a dos palmos de él reaccionó de golpe y logró atacar, interceptándole por los pelos. Una vez más ambos pokémon se enzarzaron en un pulso de fuerza en el cual el uno trataba de dominar al otro, pero entre el estado de flaaffy y el daño que había recibido anteriormente apenas tenía posiblidades, comnzando a flaquear enseguida.

-¡Aguanta, flaaffy, por lo que más quieras! ¡Vamos, sé que puedes, tienes ventaja sobre él, eres más que capaz! ¡Es tuyo, flaaffy!-gritó Oro, al límite.

Ante ese aliento el pokémon se recompuso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y haciendo acopio de energías para tratar de sobrepasar a poliwrath, el cual no tenía intención de ceder ni un ápice. En un momento dado incluso llegó a gritar, soltando todo su espíritu de lucha. Y entonces, en ese mismo instante, comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

Todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un halo de luz azulada intensa mientras comenzaba a cambiar de forma, volviéndose más alto y ancho, al tiempo que su cola crecía en consonancia, su cuello se estiraba, sus patas delanteras se hacian más largas y sus orejas se volvían un poco más redondas. Tanto Aníbal como Oro y hasta poliwrath se quedaron de una pieza, sin esperarse para nada tan abrupta evolución. En cuanto el brillo se apagó ahora flaaffy era un imponente ampharos, se veía más fuerte e incluso se había recuperado parcialmente de sus heridas.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo una evolución en pleno combate… pero esto no nos detendrá-aseguró Aníbal, apretando los puños.

-¡Lo esperaba! ¡Vamos, ampharos, demostrémosles de lo que somos capaces!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Puño dinámico!

-¡Puño trueno!

Una vez más ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, chocando sus puños y echando chispas, tanto literal como figuradamente hablando. En esa misma pose estuvieron un buen rato sin ceder en ningún momento, ambos pokémon se miraron fijamente a los ojos, diciéndoselo todo en nada e intensificando su fuerza hasta límites insospechados. La electricidad de ampharos también aumentó hasta tal punto que no pudo albergar más, lo que dio lugar entonces a una súbita explosión eléctrica que cortó de golpe el pulso y dañó a ambos pokémon al mismo tiempo, lanzándolos hacia atrás.

En ese instante tanto ampharos como poliwrath flaquearon, alertando por igual a sus entrenadores.

-¡Aguanta, ampharos, tienes que aguantar, vamos!

-¡No cedas, poliwrath, demuestra tu espíritu de lucha!

Ambos pokémon hicieron todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie, poniendo sus últimas fuerzas en ello; fue entonces cuando la electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de poliwrath, forzándole a hincar en el suelo la pata derecha.

-¡Poliwrath!

El aludido trató de levantarse, pero entonces dejó escapar un gesto exhausto y se dejó caer al suelo, de donde no se volvió a mover.

-¡Poliwrath está fuera de combate, ampharos es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hemos conseguido, ampharos, genial!-exclamó Oro, abrazando a su pokémon y festejando la victoria.

Por su parte Aníbal dejó escapar un gesto resignado, aceptando así la derrota y recogiendo a su pokémon.

-Has luchado bien, poliwrath, te mereces un buen descanso.

Observó a Oro junto a su ampharos detenidamente, esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria y ausentándose momentáneamente; al cabo de unos breves minutos regresó con una bandejita consigo, dirigiéndose a él.

-Oro, como reconocimiento de tu victoria, te hago entrega de la medalla tormenta.

-¡Genial, nuestra quinta medalla!-exclamó el chico, enseñándosela a su pokémon.

-Oro, me has dado un combate de lo más movidito, hacía tiempo que no tenía uno así, has demostrado un tesón digno de verse, y tanto tu fuerza como la de tus pokémon es una sola, algo que es especialmente importante en cualquier combate que se precie-murmuró Aníbal.

-Oh, bueno, he hecho lo que he podido, sus pokémon son los más fuertes que he visto hasta el momento, y no ha sido nada fácil.

-Me halagas, muchacho… ¡pero una derrota es una derrota! ¡Desde hoy pienso entrenar veinticuatro horas al día!-anunció entonces el líder, decidido.

-Bueno, tranquilo, tampoco hace falta que haga eso…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Que era broma, muchacho!-exclamó Aníbal, dándole una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que casi le tira al suelo.

Tras eso le acompañó a la salida mientras seguían hablando un poco más.

-¿A dónde vas a ir a continuación?

-Bueno, el caso es que he venido de ciudad Olivo para un recado, así que volveré y enfrentaré a su gimnasio.

-Oh, sí, Olivo, allí está Yasmina… es la primera en dominar el hace poco descubierto tipo acero, te sujiero que vayas preparado, tengo entendido que es bastante resistente.

-Oh, así que tipo acero… lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

-De nada, mucha suerte.

Se despidió de él y regresó al centro pokémon para poner a sus pokémon en tratamiento y comer mintras esperaba; aunque también recordó su charla el otro día con aquella misteriosa mujer, por lo que mientras esperaba fue a hacerla una rápida visita, enseñándola la medalla.

-Ah, así que al final conseguiste ganar a mi marido…

-¿Su marido? ¿Es usted su mujer?-preguntó él, sorprendido.

-Así es… menos mal, últimamente se estaba volviendo algo sedentario, esto le reactivará. Ah, y lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienes la MO2, vuelo-añadió ella, entregándosela.

-Muchas gracias

-De nada, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras-añadió la mujer.

Tras esa fugaz visita regresó al centro pokémon y siguió esperando mientras recogía sus cosas, aunque en un momento dado le avisaron por megafonía de una llamada entrante para él.

-Atención, llamada a cobro revertido para el entrenador Oro de pueblo Primavera por cabina número cinco.

El chico se apresuró a llegar a la zona de teléfonos, cogiendo el que le correspondía y contestando enseguida.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola, Oro! ¿Qué tal todo?

-Ah, profesor Oak, es usted… pues bien, aquí, estoy por marcharme de ciudad Orquídea.

-Oh, pues menos mal, te he pillado a tiempo, te llamaba porque tengo noticias acerca del caso de tu stantler-anunció Oak.

-¿De veras? Pues cuénteme…-murmuró el chico, particularmente interesado.

-Para explicártelo mejor quiero que conozcas a alguien más, dame un momento, voy a cruzar la llamada…

Tan solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para realizar la sencilla acción, entrando en línea una tercera llamada y oyéndose de fondo.

-Muy bien, Oro, te presento al profesor Serbal, un viejo colega mío que es investigador como yo-murmuró Oak.

-Aquí Serbal ¿se me oye bien?-inquirió una grave voz al otro lado.

-Perfectamente, Serbal.

-Sí, hola, encantado.

-Buenas tardes. Tengo lo que me pediste, Samuel, creo haber descubierto qué ataque es el que me referenciaste el otro día.

-Tú me dirás.

-Bien, se me hace particularmente interesante, puesto que stantler no es un pokémon que tenga evolución ni que evolucione de ningún otro pokémon, pero a todas luces ese ejemplar parece haber aprendido a usar cabezazo zen-anunció Serbal.

-¿Cabezazo zen?-repitió Oro, extrañado.

-Así es, es un ataque de tipo psíquico, físico, y con una potencia considerable que incluso puede hacer retroceder al que lo recibe.

-Tipo psíquico… qué extraño, si stantler es de tipo normal…-murmuró Oro, chocado.

-Sí, entiendo tu duda, aunque éste en concreto es un ataque que muchas otras especies pueden aprender sin necesidad de ser tipo psíquico, ya que no se requiere ser exclusivamente de este tipo, sino que cualquier pokémon con una serie de características morfológicas y fisiologicas es capaz de realizarlo.

-Ya veo…

-No es raro observar a determinadas especies desarrollar habilidades distintas a las suyas propias, ya que después de todo los unen características más o menos comunes, aunque personalmente tengo la teoría de que los pokémon que no evolucionan tienden a crecer más en ese aspecto-explicó Serbal, poniéndose técnico sin darse cuenta.

-Ya…-murmuró Oro, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Al igual que yo, Serbal centra sus investigaciones en una rama específica del conocimiento científico, la suya es la evolución pokémon-reveló Oak.

-Así es, tras todos estos años de investigación ininterrumpida he descubierto que el 90% de los pokémon pueden evolucionar por muy distintas causas, y al hacerlo desprenden gran cantidad de energía natural que van acumulando poco a poco mientras se van fortaleciendo-añadió Serbal.

-Interesante ¿y qué hay del 10% restante? ¿Responden a otro tipo de patrones de crecimiento y por eso no evolucionan?-inquirió Oak, curioso.

-Interesante pregunta, Samuel, y me alegro de que me la hagas, puesto que ahora me estoy enfocando en ese 10%, tengo una serie de estudios comparativos que explican estos conceptos, si quieres te puedo mandar un dossier…

Al ver que la conversación se torcía, Oro decidió cortar por lo sano y se despidió de ambos científicos, dejándolos hablar de sus cosas.

Tras eso le llamaron al poco rato de recepción para ir a recoger a sus pokémon recuperados, sacando a noctowl para enseñarle vuelo y regresar de inmediato a ciudad Olivo, donde le esperaba Amphy y el siguiente combate de gimnasio.

* * *

¡Bof, por fin lo tengo, lo que se me ha alargado este capítulo! Y no es que estuviera menos inspirado, simplemente me ha llevado algo más de tiempo, eso es todo. Le he puesto un particular énfasis en los detalles, sobre todo en la batalla de gimnasio, y eso me ha obligado a dedicarle algo más de tiempo.

Por un lado está el detalle de que ahora stantler sepa hacer cabezazo zen, lo que me ha permitido hacer un acercamiento a la cuarta generación y replicando de cierta forma el caso del pikachu de Rojo tres años atrás; en ese sentido me ha permitido también desarrollar una parte de las mecánicas de los pokémon que apenas son explicadas, enfocándolo de forma más pragmática pero igualmente entendible, ya que desde siempre me ha parecido algo de lo más interesante.

Por otro lado está el conflicto salvaje entre los perros legendarios, el cual ha tomado un giro que ni yo me esperaba, estando bastante satisfecho en ese sentido; seguiré enfocándome en ellos paralelamente a la trama principal, y sigo sin descartar un posible capítulo dedicado enteramente a ellos, tanto por parte de raikou y entei como por la de suicune, el cual a partir de ahora irá en solitario.

También está el combate de gimnasio, el cual estoy contento por cómo me ha quedado; recuerdo las veces que me enfrenté a Aníbal en las ediciones originales y las pasaba canutas, por lo que he querido transmitir esa fuerza y esa misma tensión en el combate de Oro. Se incluye además la evolución de flaaffy, que ya iba siendo hora, mostrando así el avance de Oro como entrenador.

Y nada más por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22**

 **Duro como el acero**

El vuelo hasta ciudad Olivo fue rápido y sencillo, en poco menos de una hora se plantó en el lugar tras atravesar toda esa parte de la bahía de Trigal, lo que le permitió ver desde las alturas todo el camino andado previamente, tanto en barco como surfeando. Por el camino sobrevoló las islas Remolino, lo cual le permitió observarlas un poco mejor, viendo que consistían en un total de cuatro islotes, todos ellos rodeados de corrientes marinas subterráneas y multitud de remolinos a su alrededor que hacían casi imposible atravesarlas. Lo cierto era que como lugar para esconderse era perfecto, por lo que en parte era normal pensar que hubiera algo allí abajo, sin embargo no vio nada durante su corta visita.

Nada más llegar lo primero que hizo fue aterrizar enfrente del centro pokémon para asegurarse de que la habitación seguía a su nombre, puesto que no llegó a desocuparla cuando se marchó a ciudad Orquídea. Para su buena suerte pudo comprobar que no le habían echado de la misma, aunque no se libró de una ligera reprimenda por parte de la enfermera jefe al respecto.

Tras dejar algunas de sus cosas cogió la poción secreta y se dirigió al faro a no más tardar.

-Es el momento perfecto para ir a curar a Amphy-pensó Oro mientras pedaleaba en su bici para llegar antes.

La cuesta hacia el cabo se le antojó particularmente durilla, pero finalmente llegó al lugar, dejando apoyada la bici junto a la puerta y ascendiendo por las escaleras a la carrera hasta llegar a la sala de la bombilla.

-¡Yasmina, ya estoy aquí!-exclamó el chico, jadeando.

-¡Oro, has vuelto! pensaba que no vendrías, como tardabas tanto…-murmuró la líder, dibujando un gesto de alivio en su cara.

-Lo siento, culpa mía, me entretuve un poco luchando contra el líder de allí…

-Ah ¿enfrentaste a Aníbal?

-Sí, y gané, mira…-murmuró él, enseñando su medalla.

-¡Vaya, nada mal, tengo entendido que es muy fuerte!

-Sí, doy fe…-aseguró él, guardándose su medallero.

Por un momento la chica le miró con curiosidad, como si estuviera pensando algo atentamente, pero en ese momento recordó el por qué de su visita e inquirió.

-Ah, sí ¿traes la medicina?

-Sí, aquí está.

El chico la entregó la bolsita de tela, al tiempo que la líder comentaba.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero Amphy sólo acepta cosas de mí.

-No pasa nada-murmuró el entrenador.

La chica abrió un poco la bolsita y la inclinó, saliendo de la misma unas cuantas bolitas de color miel, muy parecidas a chicle o caramelo.

-¿Es esto?-preguntó Yasmina.

-Supongo, no lo he abierto…

Guardó las demás y dio una a Amphy, el cual se la comió, no sin algo de dificultad al principio; tras eso le dio un poco de agua para ayudarle a pasarla mejor, aunque no tenía pinta de que supiera particularmente mal ni nada por el estilo. El pokémon se recostó en su canasto, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Yasmina, y esperaron.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un tanto largos, no se esperaban ninguna recuperación instantánea ni mucho menos, pero la preocupación de la chica por el pokémon era tal que hasta Oro la podía sentir, como si estuviera allí físicamente con ellos, haciéndoles compañía. Yasmina acariciaba a Amphy mientras le cantaba por lo bajo una nana para ayudarle a relajarse.

Al cabo de unos quince o veinte minutos más o menos, la respiración del pokémon se fue suavizando poco a poco, mientras su fiebre iba remitiendo de igual forma, cosa que la chica notó. Finalmente Amphy se recuperó del todo y se reincorporó, mirando a Yasmina con cariño

-¡Amphy, estás bien, por fin estás bien! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo!-exclamó ella, abrazando al pokémon.

Oro les observó, feliz tanto por el pokémon como por la chica, aunque en ese justo momento no pudo evitar recordar a Cristal, puesto que Yasmina se parecía en ciertos aspectos a ella. El simple hecho de recordarla le hizo sentirse algo cohibido, descubriendo que la echaba más en falta de lo que él mismo se esperaba, pero en ese momento notó como la líder le abrazaba a él también mientras le decía.

-¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias, Oro, de verdad! Tanto Amphy como yo estamos en deuda contigo, has sido tan bueno y amable, nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho…

-Ah, ho ha sido nada, mujer, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer-murmuró él, restando importancia.

-Gracias, gracias de verdad, si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte…

-Bueno, me gustaría combatir contra ti…

Fue entonces cuando Yasmina abrió mucho los ojos, recordando entonces que era la líder y murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, cierto… está bien, acepto con gusto el desafío, además, tengo curiosidad por ver qué clase de entrenador eres.

-Genial…

-Aunque eso sí, te voy a pedir que me des un poquito de tiempo para prepararme, tengo el gimnasio un pelín desatendido desde que Amphy enfermó, cuando esté lista para combatir te avisaré-pidió la chica.

-Oh, claro, sin problemas, así podré prepararme un poco yo también.

Los dos salieron del faro, dejando allí a Amphy bajo el cuidado del farero, y se despidieron, yendo cada uno por su lado, Yasmina al gimnasio y Oro al centro pokémon para prepararse como era debido.

Aunque había tenido un combate de gimnasio hace casi nada, su más reciente victoria le animaba al respecto, dispuesto a todo con tal de ganar. Él mismo podía notar cuánto había mejorado desde que comenzó su viaje, volviéndose más experimentado y más fuerte, sin necesidad de estrategias. En ese sentido el ser derrotado por Pegaso aquella vez al final sí que había sido beneficioso, puesto que le había ayudado a comprender un poco mejor cuál era su estilo y su forma de combatir. Debido a esto, el recuerdo de la discusión con Cristal irremediablemente volvió a su memoria, haciéndole sentirse un poco peor consigo mismo, puesto que en el fondo la chica tenía razón, siempre la tuvo, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a escucharla. Desde que se separaron en su viaje, Oro había notado bastante su ausencia, recordándola cada dos por tres, lo que tampoco ayudaba a sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Quizás sí que seguía sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, sin embargo tampoco quería volver con ella así sin más, sin garantías ni seguridad de que todo fuera a mejorar entre los dos.

Para evitar pensarlo más de la cuenta Oro se enfocó en el entrenamiento, decidiendo aumentar la fuerza de sus pokémon, puesto que lo iban a necesitar para enfrentarse contra Yasmina. Apenas sabía mucho sobre el tipo acero, puesto que era un tipo relativamente nuevo, pero le echara lo que le echara necesitaría la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentarlo, por lo que decidió enfocarse en ese aspecto.

Para ello descartó un entrenamiento todos contra todos, optando por enfrentarse a cuanta más gente mejor, por lo que estuvo por el centro pokémon retando a cuantos entrenadores se encontraba, derrotándolos a todos en el proceso. Cuando no hubo más gente a la que enfrentarse, decidió salir afuera y buscar a más personas con las que combatir, encontrando a unos cuantos marineros en el puerto que, con gusto, aceptaron su desafío. La gente que pasaba por allí vieron los combates y muchos se pararon para presenciarlos, comprobando de primera mano la fuerza del muchacho, el cual mostraba un arrojo y un espíritu de combate dignos de elogio. El último combate contra el último marinero fue el más intenso de todos en cuanto a fuerza se refería, terminando con una fuerte descarga por parte de chinchou a un imponente y fiero kingler que apenas tuvo nada que hacer ante la velocidad y fuerza del pequeño pokémon. La gente aplaudió a rabiar y hasta el marinero le felicitó.

-¡Vaya, menuda sacudida! Ha sido un buen combate.

Oro le agradeció el comentario, satisfecho por tan buen y satisfactorio entrenamiento; aunque en ese momento, un chico de apenas unos diez años, de pelo castaño oscuro cortito y ojos marrones claros se acercó a él y exclamó.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble, eres super fuerte!

-Vaya, gracias, estoy entrenando para enfrentarme a la líder-reveló Oro.

-¿De veras? Vaya, seguro que con esa fuerza que tienes logras vencerla, tengo entendido que es muy fuerte…

-Sí, pero estoy seguro de que podré con ella me eche lo que me eche, después de todo si por algo destacamos es que siempre atacamos con mucha fuerza.

-¡Y se nota! ¡Cuando sea algo más mayor yo también seré entrenador como tú, y superaré a mi padre!-aseguró el chico, muy convencido.

-Bien, esa es una buena meta…

El chico quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento una voz femenina desde el otro lado del puerto le llamó.

-¡Bruno! ¡Venga, nos vamos!

El tal Bruno miró hacia el lugar, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Ya voy, mamá! Me tengo que ir ¡suerte en tu combate de gimnasio!

-¡Gracias, nos vemos!

Oro le observó marcharse, uniéndose a sus padres al otro lado del muelle y marchándose al poco rato. Nunca llegó a pensar que llegaría a despertar la curiosidad o la admiración por parte de otras personas, pero el detalle le hizo sentirse un poquito más confidente consigo mismo. Por lo que, sin dudarlo mucho más, siguió entrenando, esta vez en un todos contra todos, para asegurar la victoria del próximo combate.

* * *

-¿Es aquí? Yo no noto nada extraño…

-Qué raro, la última vez estaba muy presente… espera un momento ¡Electrode, soy yo, amigo! ¿Dónde estás?

La profunda voz de raikou resonó por todo el bosque, meciendo suavemente las ramas de los árboles; sin embargo nada ni nadie le respondió, lo que extrañó ampliamente al pokémon legendario.

-No responde… esto es muy extraño.

-Quizás se tuvo que alejar él también-supuso entei.

-Puede, pero aun así tampoco lo habría hecho demasiado, siempre está por aquí…

-Decías que el fenómeno se concentraba en el lago.

-Sí, es por aquí.

Los dos avanzaron entre los árboles hasta llegar a la costa norte del mismo, desde donde se podía ver toda su amplia extensión en medio del llano; no había nada ni nadie en las inmediaciones, los pokémon que vivían cerca se habían marchado hace tiempo de forma forzosa, y a esas horas no había ningún humano cerca, lo cual les beneficiaba. Observaron la superficie del lago, la cual permanecía calmada.

-Parece estar todo bien, aunque… el silencio es abrumador-comentó entei.

-Porque todo el mundo se ha marchado… excepto los magikarp, claro-explicó raikou.

Hubo otro momento de silencio en el cual los dos parecían estar esperando a algo. Y, en un momento dado, sucedió. Una presión considerable hizo acto de presencia de forma súbita, envolviéndolos de golpe e incidiendo sobre todo en sus oídos. Ambos perros legendarios aguantaron el tipo sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque eso no quitaba que lo pudieran sentir de todas formas.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué es esta presión?-masculló entei.

-¡Es lo mismo que la última vez, esto es lo que ha obligado a la gente del lago a marcharse!

-Ya veo, quieras que no se hace insoportable… espera ¿qué es eso?

Ambos pokémon legendarios miraron hacia el lago, viendo entonces que su superficie comenzaba encresparse de golpe y porrazo hasta que ésta se vio invadida por un extenso grupo de magikarp que se retorcían de dolor.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!-exclamó raikou.

-¡Sí! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Son seres de agua, no pueden ir a otro sitio que no tenga agua!-obvió entei.

La contundente realidad de la situación golpeó de lleno a raikou, el cual vio con impotencia cómo los magikarp sufrían; sin embargo, en ese mismo instante sucedió algo que no se esperaba ver ni en todos los días de su longeva vida. Y es que uno de los magikarp comenzó a brillar con intensidad, dando a entender lo evidente.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Está evolucionando?!

-¡Imposible, ese magikarp apenas tiene fuerza suficiente como para poder hacerlo!-exclamó entei.

Sin embargo la improbabilidad estaba allí delante de ellos, mientras iba cambiando de forma poco a poco; su pequeñín cuerpo cambió drásticamente, alargándose una barbaridad, al tiempo que una larga cola y una grandísima cabeza se iban formando poco a poco. En cuanto el brillo cesó, se mostró en todo su esplendor un fiero e imponente gyarados. Sin embargo había algo que lo hacía diferir del resto, y es que en vez de tener unas escamas azules y blancas, como normalmente tienen, la totalidad de su cuerpo era completamente roja.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Es rojo?!-masculló entei.

-¡No puede ser!

En cuanto la enorme bestia abrió los ojos, éstos se mostraron envueltos en un brillo rojo oscuro intenso, soltando entonces un amplio rugido y empezando a atacar hacia todas las direcciones.

-¡Está desbocado, hay que detenerlo!

-¡Déjamelo a mí!

Al punto raikou reunió un buen montón de energía en su cuerpo y se la lanzó en forma de un potente trueno que golpeó de lleno en el pokémon agua-volador. Normalmente hubiera bastado con eso para tumbar al gyarados más fuerte, sin embargo éste aguantó el golpe de forma anormal y les atacó con un súbito hiperrayo.

-¡Cuidado, a un lado!-indicó entei.

Ambos perros legendarios se apartaron a tiempo antes de que el hiperrayo les alcanzara, aunque la colina en la que estaban quedó reducida a polvo y trozos de tierra quemada.

-¡Ha aguantado mi trueno! ¿¡Cómo es posible?!-masculló raikou.

-¡Hay algo raro en ese gyarados, no se comporta como es debido!

Nada más decirlo, y sin ni siquiera darse margen para descansar, gyarados comenzó a cargar otro hiperrayo apuntando directamente a entei; antes de que se lo lanzara, el pokémon legendario de fuego reunió una gran energía calórica en su cuerpo y la lanzó en forma de un potente y abrasador lanzallamas que detuvo en seco el inminente hiperrayo que se le aproximaba. Por un instante ambos ataques se encontraron y se bloquearon mutuamente, entei siguió soplando para mantenerlo a raya y el gyarados rojo lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas, sin cejar ni una sola vez. Sin embargo en ese momento el hiperrayo se concretó y, en un visto y no visto, superó al lanzallamas de entei, el cual no se esperó para nada ese inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Actuó lo suficientemente deprisa como para evitar ser golpeado, pero la explosión pertinente le empujó hacia atrás, ocultándole por un instante de la vista.

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Dónde…?!

-¡Entei, cuidado!-exclamó raikou.

De golpe y porrazo gyarados reapareció de improviso de entre el humo y se lanzó sobre entei con las fauces abiertas, dispuesto a asestarle un fuerte mordisco.

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante raikou actuó deprisa, dando un lustroso salto y preparando sus largos colmillos, los cuales centellearon con fuerza y abalanzándose sobre gyarados, al tiempo que le asestaba una fuerte dentellada en la parte trasera de su cabeza, propinándole una fuerte descarga en el proceso. Gyarados cabeceó, aullando con dolor, y deteniéndose en seco. Por su parte raikou volvió a saltar para alejarse de él, pero entonces la cola del enorme pokémon rojo latigó y golpeó por detrás a raikou de improviso, lanzándolo al interior del bosque.

-¡No, raikou!-exclamó entei, incorporándose.

El último golpe hizo mella en gyarados, el cual reculó, pero en ese momento la presión hizo acto de presencia de nuevo e incidió en todos por igual; raikou y entei lograron sobreponerse más o menos a su influencia, pero gyarados lo sufrió por completo, sacudiéndose frenéticamente y aullando como si le doliera lo indecible. Fue entonces cuando se repuso al instante, como si le hubiesen obligado a ello, y volvió a atacarles, esta vez con un potente furia dragón que se dirigió directamente a ellos.

Entei se movió deprisa, yendo al encuentro de raikou, y apartándole a tiempo; toda esa parte del bosque se quedó completamente calcinada como consecuencia, al ver esto entei masculló.

-Es absurdamente fuerte… ¿¡cómo es posible siquiera?!

-¡No lo sé, pero esa extraña presión tiene algo que ver! ¡Tenemos que calmarle de alguna forma!

Fueron entonces a su encuentro para enfrentarle de nuevo, pero en ese instante la presión se desvaneció y gyarados se desinfló, como si no pudiera continuar luchando; cabeceó hacia atrás con gesto exhausto y finalmente se dejó caer al fondo del lago, sumergiéndose en él de golpe y sin volver a emerger de nuevo.

-¿Ha huido?

-Eso parece… qué extraño…

Esperaron un poco por si lo volvía a ver aparecer, pero la cosa finalmente acabó ahí; la superficie del lago se calmó y el silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar, dejando un tanto confundidos a ambos perros legendarios.

-Tenías razón, raikou, esto es algo que va más allá de nuestra comprensión, aquí está pasando algo raro-murmuró entei.

-Sí, y no podemos llegar hasta él, el lago es enorme, podría estar en cualquier parte…

-Quizás si hubiese estado suicune aquí hubiésemos podido con él…

El hecho de recordar a su compañero entristeció de cierta forma a los perros legendarios, siendo entei el primero en hablar al respecto.

-No quería echarle así sin más, pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía?

-No te fustigues así, entei, él mismo se lo buscó. Estoy dispuesto a perdonarlo, pero sólo si asume sus errores. Está demasiado obsesionado con encontrarle.

-Por un lado lo entiendo, pero después de esto se hace necesario intervenir. ¿Y si le buscamos? Igual conseguimos hacerle entrar en razón, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible…

-No, no nos escuchará, seguramente tratará de convencernos de que sigamos buscando. Pero después de lo que he visto aquí a quien quiero buscar es al artífice de todo esto-insistió raikou.

-Sí, ahí te voy a dar la razón, pero… ¿cómo lo hacemos? Salvo lo que ha ocurrido con ese gyarados, no sabemos nada más de lo que está pasando…

-Cierto, pero no por eso debemos quedarnos parados, será mejor que tratemos de averiguar más cosas. Propongo que nos quedemos por aquí.

-Vale, aunque me gustaría descansar un poco, ese gyarados ha sido duro de roer.

Los dos perros legendarios se retiraron por el momento, dejando el lago vacío y solitario al tiempo que el sol se iba poniendo al oeste, tiñendo las aguas de un rojo pardo.

* * *

Suicune abrió los ojos de improviso, al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, aún algo adormilado. Le había dado la sensación de que alguien le había llamado por su nombre, pero no había nadie más por esa parte de la cueva excepto él mismo, por lo que debió de ser su imaginación. O quizás lo había soñado.

Trató de volverse a dormir, consiguiéndolo en parte, pero de nuevo volvió a oír esa profunda y lejana voz aullando su nombre desde lo más profundo de la cueva; el pokémon legendario se reincorporó, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¿¡Quién está ahí?!

Al punto la nada le respondió en su lugar, lo cual molestó en parte al perro legendario. Sabía que allí vivía más gente y que él tan solo estaba haciendo bulto, pero hasta el momento no había visto a nadie más desde que entró. Aunque no lo pareciera, la cueva Unión era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba, y sus niveles inferiores eran más tranquilos, ya que normalmente tanto otros seres como los humanos solían atravesarla desde las galerías superiores. Sin embargo allí no había nadie más excepto él mismo, donde había estado descansando desde que se separó de entei y raikou. Recordarles aún le hacía enfadar, por lo que prefirió pensar en otra cosa y volver a dormir.

Sin embargo, y como si algo o alguien se hubiera empeñado en llevarle la contraria, su nombre volvió a reverberar débilmente entre las paredes de la cueva. Extrañado y molesto a partes iguales, suicune se levantó y trató de encontrar a quien fuera que estuviera tratando de perturbarlo. Instintivamente incluso llegó a exclamar.

-¡Si sois vosotros dos ya podéis marcharos, no quiero ver a nadie!

Aun así no recibió respuesta, lo que le dio a entender que no eran ellos después de todo. Igualmente siguió andando mientras trataba de descubrir de quien se trataba, atravesando gran parte de la cueva hasta llegar a una salida que ni siquiera él conocía y que daba a una pequeña zona boscosa; anduvo un poco más hasta que entonces vio dónde se encontraba.

-Ah, un momento, esto es… las ruinas…

Desde el ligero promontorio en el que se encontraba se podía ver el pequeño valle que albergaba las ruinas Alfa, con sus dos respectivos lagos rodeándolas; era de noche cerrada, no había nadie por las inmediaciones y la débil luz de la luna menguante se asomaba entre las nubes, dándole al lugar un toque aún más misterioso. Suicune observó el antiguo asentamiento, recordando entonces cierto detalle de su despertar que parecía haber olvidado, hasta ese mismo instante.

-Ah… ¿y si…?

No las tenía todas consigo, pero al final se decidió enseguida y se dirigió hacia las ruinas para comprobarlo por si mismo. Fue todo recto por el camino pavimentado hasta llegar al acceso de la cámara principal, por el cual entró puesto que ni siquiera estaba cerrado. El interior permanecía iluminado tenuemente gracias a pequeñas lámparas eléctricas, no había nada ni nadie ahí dentro, al menos aparentemente. En un momento dado llegó a oír un ligero susurro tras suyo, dándose la vuelta rápidamente. Una pequeña sombra se deslizó entre las paredes, al tiempo que unas vocecitas empezaban a resonar por toda la cámara.

-¿Quién es?

-Alguien ha venido…

-No es humano…

-¿Quién es, quién es?

-Es un misterio, qué misterio…

-¡Cuidado! Respira…

-Oh, es alguien de fuera…

Suicune miró hacia todas las direcciones, buscándoles, pero no eran tan fáciles de observar; en un momento dado murmuró.

-Podéis salir ya, no os voy a comer…

Al punto un buen montón de unown se despegaron de las paredes y comenzaron a rodearle con interés, mientras hablaban entre sí.

-¡Oh, mirad, qué grande es!

-¿Es alguien conocido? ¿O desconocido?

-¿Alguien lo sabe?

-¿Quién ha venido a visitarnos?

-Es… es… no sé quién es…

-Quizás ellos lo sepan.

-Sí, ellos lo sabrán…

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son esos?-inquirió suicune.

-Los que lo saben todo…-respondió un unown, con forma de B.

-Pasado, presente… y puede que futuro…-murmuró otro, con forma de M.

-Nada está atado, todo cambia, nada perdura…

-Buscas respuestas… podemos dártelas, ellos pueden…

-Que vengan, que vengan.

-Sí, diles que vengan.

Los unown se reagruparon entonces, al tiempo que se dirigían hacia él para que les siguiera.

-Ven con nosotros…

-Por aquí, por aquí…

-¡Síguenos!

Con expresión cautelosa, suicune finalmente se decidió a seguirlos y le llevaron hasta el otro extremo de la cámara, donde no había nada más salvo el vacío imperante de la misma; en el techo había un agujero por el cual no se colaba la luz.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están?-inquirió suicune.

-¡Están aquí, aquí!

Tras una corta espera, aparecieron entonces dos unown de lo más profundo del agujero que no se parecían en nada a los anteriores; al contrario de los que acompañaban a suicune, éstos dos no tenían una forma de letra concreta, sino que se parecían a ambos signos de interrogación y exclamación de cierre, y su único ojo permanecía semicerrado. Al ver a suicune se dirigieron a él con voces profundas y casi místicas.

-Bienvenido a nuestra morada, aquel que porta el viento del norte. Estás aquí y ahora, como bien supimos-murmuró el unown exclamación.

-¿Sabíais que vendría?

-Lo intuíamos, nos avisaron de vuestro gran despertar, y así ha sido. El camino se abre ante nosotros, y el ser original espera al otro lado.

-Sin embargo sabemos que algo más te atrae aquí ¿qué te inquieta, qué nubla tu corazón?-inquirió el unown interrogación.

Ante esa pregunta suicune miró hacia otro lado, sin muchas intenciones de responderla; los unown le miraron fijamente con expresión neutra, aunque no parecieron molestos al no obtener respuesta.

-Pareces ofuscado, algo te aflije… no deberías esconder así sin más tus sentimientos…

-¿Por qué tanto dolor y sufrimiento? ¿Por qué una criatura tan magnífica y altanera como tú podría albergar sentimientos de ira y rechazo?

Ante eso suicune les miró con gesto queda, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo que me pase o deje de pasar no es de vuestra incumbencia, no estoy aquí por eso. Necesito saber algo…

-¿Qué es?

-¿Sabeis algo de él? Decidme que sí, necesito encontrarlo…

Ambos unown se miraron fijamente, con expresión neutra, hasta que finalmente hablaron.

-¿Qué buscas realmente, viento del norte?

-Tus labios dicen una cosa pero tu corazón dice otra, no puedes engañarte… ni a nosotros tampoco…

Ante eso suicune esbozó una socarrona sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, por supuesto, no me esperaba menos de un gran asistente…

-No hay nada que no podamos saber… sin embargo no sólo nos limitamos a leer lo que vemos, sino a interpretarlo también…

-¿Qué causaría un anhelo tan profundo en lo más hondo de tu corazón? ¿Qué motivaría a tan honrosa y noble criatura a dejar de lado a sus seres más queridos?

-Nuestro poder no se limita a simplemente saber, sino que va más allá. No te cierres, viento del norte. No estás solo.

Molesto ante sus comentarios, suicune les espetó.

-¿Qué sois, grandes asistentes o psicoanalistas? No me interesa lo que me tengáis que decir, yo sólo busco respuestas, pensaba que vosotros podríais dármelas…

-Sólo tú puedes alcanzar las respuestas que buscas. Nosotros te podemos ayudar a llegar hasta ellas, pero depende de ti el aceptarlas o no…

-¿Qué podemos hacer para que recapacites? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Tal vez sí… o tal vez no… bueno, tal vez tú mismo sepas dar respuesta a estas preguntas, viento del norte…

-Se supone que el que os ha preguntado soy yo ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Busca en tu interior, sólo así hallarás la respuesta…

-¿A qué os…?

Sin embargo suicune no pudo continuar, puesto que en ese mismo instante todo se oscureció a su alrededor, la cámara se difuminó y los unown se desvanecieron, como si nunca antes hubiesen existido. El perro legendario miró a su alrededor extrañado, sin saber muy bien qué ocurría.

-¿Dónde estáis, qué es todo esto? ¡Apareced! ¡Como os estéis burlando de mí lo lamentaréis durante el resto de vuestra existencia!-exclamó suicune, molesto.

Sin embargo la nada le respondió, lo que le molestó un poco más.

-Agh, condenados grandes asistentes, no tuve que haber venido…

Sin otra cosa más que poder hacer, comenzó a andar hacia delante y hacia ninguna parte, puesto que una negrura infinita le rodeaba, como si todo a su alrededor hubiese dejado de existir. Durante los siguientes minutos no parecía que nada cambiase, sin embargo en un momento dado las sombras comenzaron a tomar forma y color, dibujando un paisaje del pasado que suicune conocía muy bien.

-Un momento, esto es… la ciudad sagrada.

Y es que ciudad Iris comenzaba a abrirse a su alrededor, aunque no era la ciudad Iris actual, sino una mucho más alejada atrás en el tiempo; al fondo del todo las figuras de la torre Campana y la torre Latón se alzaban sobre los tejados de las casas milenarias, las cuales se veían mucho más nuevas y no tan desgastadas. Los humanos también empezaron a hacer acto de presencia, la mayoría de ellos vestían con ricos ropajes del pasado, las mujeres lucían exquisitos kimonos de vivos colores y los hombres y niños vestían unos más simples y de colores más apagados. Todos ellos iban y venían, inmersos en sus quehaceres cotidianos, y no parecían ser conscientes de su presencia.

-¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?-se preguntó el pokémon legendario, mirando a su alrededor.

Al otro lado del camino de tierra que daba forma a esa calle, un grupo de niños correteaban en la distancia, aunque en ese momento apareció desde una esquina una niña de pelo corto azulado y ojos claros que hizo reaccionar a suicune, abriendo mucho los ojos y llegando a musitar por lo bajo.

-Seina…

Acto seguido, y yendo tras ella, apareció un vaporeon que corrió a su encuentro; la niña lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y abrazándolo cariñosamente, al tiempo que el pokémon de agua se recreaba en los mimos, lamiéndola la cara en un gesto lleno de cariño. Para entonces la cara de suicune era un poema, acercándose entonces a ellos y observándoles como si no estuviera seguro de si lo que veía era real.

-Seina… eres tú…

Antes de que pudiera alzar una pata y tocarla, en ese momento uno de los niños del anterior grupo la llamó.

-¡Seina, vamos!

-¡Voy! ¡Vamos, vaporeon!

Tanto la niña como el pokémon echaron a correr, suicune se lanzó a seguirlos por simple instinto hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín público donde se encontraron con el resto de niños; aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue que otros niños, concretamente un niño y una niña, tenían consigo un jolteon y un flareon, los cuales saludaron al vaporeon en cuanto éste se unió a ellos. Una vez que estuvieron todos juntos comenzaron a jugar en compañía de los pokémon, ofreciendo una estampa de lo más enternecedora. El pokémon legendario los estuvo observando durante un buen rato, mientras que un montón de pensamientos y preguntas comenzaban a danzar por su mente. ¿Por qué estaba viendo esto aquí y ahora? Hacía tiempo que había enterrado esos recuerdos al ser parte ya del pasado, y ahora que volvían a él con tanta fuerza no estaba seguro de qué pensar al respecto.

Sin embargo en ese momento le pareció ver de reojo una pequeña silueta en forma de interrogante deslizándose entre varios árboles cercanos, lo que alertó a suicune rápidamente.

-¡Eh, espera, alto ahí!

Se lanzó a la carrera para tratar de alcanzarle, atravesando los árboles, pero antes incluso de que se diera cuenta, se vio transportado a otro lugar completamente diferente, justo enfrente de un lugar que él conocía demasiado bien.

-Ah… la torre sagrada…

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que vio la torre Latón intacta, y el simple hecho de verla de una pieza se le hacía particularmente extraño, puesto que su actual aspecto era muy diferente. La antigua pagoda de diez pisos se alzaba de forma majestuosa ante él, y su tejado a cuatro aguas coronado por un finial se veía idéntico al de la torre Campana, aunque la única diferencia es que no tenía sus cuatro cascabeles dorados colgados de las puntas. En su lugar, su finial de color plateado resplandecía con fuerza, aunque no tanta como el finial dorado de la torre Campana.

Sin embargo el gesto de suicune se torció, puesto que fue precisamente en ese lugar donde todo dejó de ser, y muy en el fondo aún se arrepentía de haber entrado en ella aquel infausto día. Antiguamente el acceso a las torres estaba restringido, de forma muy similar a como es actualmente, aunque las razones de ello eran absolutamente distintas. Por aquel entonces ambas torres eran las moradas de las aves legendarias, de hecho vivían en ellas, concretamente en el último piso, y cada cierto tiempo concedían audiencias con personas que merecían estar en presencia de dichas aves. El día en que tanto él como los demás entraron en la torre Latón, lo hicieron sin que fuera tiempo de audiencias, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Y, debido a esto, se arrepentía profundamente por haber profanado tan sagrado lugar sin ni siquiera haber sido elegido por el ave plateada.

-No debimos entrar así sin más. Al hacerlo, despertamos su ira. Los humanos creen que el incendio fue a causa de un rayo, pero…

Sin embargo los pensamientos de suicune fueron interrumpidos por unas súbitas voces.

-¡Espera, Makoto, no podemos entrar, no es tiempo de audiencias, está prohibido!

-¡No pasa nada, Seina, estoy seguro de que al gran lugia no le molestará! Además ¿no decías que querías verle?

-Sí, pero…

-¡En ese caso no hay nada que temer! ¡Vamos, seguro que una batalla hará que se fije en nosotros!

-¿Tú crees, Ami?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No se supone que el gran lugia se fija en gente noble y de espíritu luchador? ¡En ese caso si le probamos nuestra valía permitirá que le conozcamos!

-Bueno, vale, por intentarlo…

Los tres niños, acompañados de los tres pokémon, entraron entonces en la torre Latón para gran horror de suicune, el cual masculló.

-No… ¡no, no, no lo hagáis, volved!

Echó a correr tras ellos y entró también en la torre; la planta baja se encontraba desierta, por lo que dedujo que habían comenzado a subir hacia la cima, dándose prisa por alcanzarles. Sin embargo los encontró enseguida, concretamente en la quinta planta, donde se habian detenido para descansar.

-¿Podemos parar un rato? Subir esas escaleras me ha dejado exhausta…-masculló Ami.

-Sí, a mí también…-jadeó Seina.

-¿Por qué costará tanto? ¡Son solo unas simples escaleras!-exclamó Makoto, igual de agotado.

Por su parte los tres pokémon se encontraban igual de cansados, aunque en ese momento suicune no pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡Es bien simple, porque no sois elegidos, estáis profanando este lugar!

Sin embargo, y cual fantasma, las palabras de suicune cayeron en saco roto, ni siquiera los tres pokémon parecieron oírle. Aun así, en ese momento Makoto se repuso y murmuró.

-¡Ya sé, tengamos una batalla! ¡Quizás así llamemos la atención del gran lugia!

-¿Ahora?-inquirió Ami.

-¡Sí, venga! ¡Vamos, flareon, en guardia!

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Makoto?-inquirió Seina, no muy segura al respecto.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ese era el plan! ¿No?

-Sí, pero…

-¡Vamos entonces, te dejo que te muevas primero!

-No… no, no ¡quietos, no lo hagáis!-musitó suicune, sin efecto alguno.

Aun así no pudo hacer nada por evitar la inminente batalla, los tres niños comenzaron a pelear entre sí y los tres pokémon obedecieron diligentemente todas sus órdenes; al principio la batalla transcurrió con total normalidad, para mayor angustia del pokémon legendario que les observaba. Tanto vaporeon como jolteon y flareon atacaban al que mayor ventaja tenían, jolteon lanzaba constantemente descargas hacia vaporeon, mientras que éste trataba de golpear a flareon a base de pistolas de agua, al tiempo que éste último trataba de alcanzar a jolteon lanzando ascuas. Por el momento todos estaban equilibrados, defendiéndose bien.

Sin embargo en un momento dado la atmósfera se enrareció, lo que hizo que los pokémon empezaran a fallar, moviéndose cada vez más y más lentos; los niños lo notaron enseguida, siendo Makoto el primero en percatarse de ello.

-¿Qué pasa, flareon, dónde está tu fuerza? ¡Vamos, ascuas!

-¡Jolteon, vamos, muévete! ¿Y tu velocidad? ¡Rayo!

-¡Vaporeon! ¿Estás bien, qué te ocurre? ¡Esperad un momento!-exclamó entonces Seina.

-¡No, no, basta!-musitó suicune.

Sin embargo fue inevitable, excepto vaporeon los demás atacaron, pero estaban tan desorientados por la atmósfera reinante que no pudieron apuntar bien y los ataques salieron desviados. El rayo impactó en una lámpara de bronce, lo que hizo que saltaran chispas, y las ascuas se precipitaron sobre una cortina noren que había allí colgada de la pared. Al punto las primeras llamas hicieron acto de presencia, asustando a todos por igual; la atmósfera recuperó su estado normal, pero el fuego comenzó a extenderse a una velocidad endiablada, puesto que casi toda la torre estaba hecha de madera, y debido al ambiente seco propio del verano apenas se encontraba hidratada.

-¡Nooooo!-gritó suicune, impotente.

-¡Oh, no, cuidado!

-¡Vaporeon, apágalo, pistola agua!-exclamó Seina, asustada.

El pokémon de agua trató de extinguir las llamas rápidamente, pero apenas consiguió gran cosa, el fuego comenzaba a avivarse, y ni siquiera su pistola agua hacía mella en el intenso calor.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-masculló Makoto.

Sin embargo el fuego rodeó rápidamente las escaleras, cortándoles el paso y dejándolos atrapados allí; los pokémon, al ver esto, se miraron entre sí con gesto decidido y se movieron rápidamente. Vaporeon, con su agua, mojó a los tres niños, los cuales quedaron empapados.

-¡Vaporeon! ¿Qué haces?-inquirió Seina.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, acto seguido jolteon abrió un camino rompiendo de una doble patada la barandilla de la escalera, y tras eso flareon empujó a los tres niños para que pudieran bajar a la planta inferior.

-¡No, vaporeon!-exclamó Seina.

Antes de que los pokémon se pudieran mover siquiera, el fuego les cortó el paso y les fue imposible huir, quedándose atrapados.

-¡Vaporeon!

-¡Jolteon, no!

-¡No, no, flareon!

Para entonces suicune no quería seguir viendo más; el volver a rememorar tan dolorosos recuerdos no ayudaron para nada a sentirse mejor consigo mismo, la culpa le remordía desde entonces, y nada conseguía mitigarla. Salió de allí junto con los niños, negándose volver a recordar su propia muerte.

Una vez fuera los niños corrieron de vuelta a sus hogares para avisar del incendio, mientras la torre seguía ardiendo; suicune se quedó allí, totalmente destrozado y de espaldas a la misma, sin querer ver cómo la torre desaparecía. Los humanos llegaron enseguida y trataron de apagar el incendio, pero fue prácticamente imposible, las llamas envolvieron la totalidad de la torre y comenzaron a consumirla rápidamente. Desde fuera él mismo podía oir los gritos de los tres pokémon mientras eran consumidos por el fuego, atormentándole un poco más.

Sin embargo, de entre la multitud que se agolpaba junto a las torres mientras contemplaban cómo la torre Latón ardía, vio entonces a la pequeña Seina, la cual lloraba desconsolada agarrándose a los faldones de su madre, la cual trataba de consolarla sin conseguirlo. El corazón de suicune se encogió, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras trataba de contener sus emociones.

-Es culpa mía… lo siento, Seina. Lo siento, lo siento…

Fue entonces cuando todo volvió a desvanecerse, al tiempo que los dos unown reaparecían de improviso, dirigiéndose a él.

-Fue una tragedia terrible… ni siquiera los humanos supieron lo que pasó en realidad, los niños tan solo avisaron del incendio. La pequeña Seina llegó a mencionar un rayo, pero todo el mundo pensó en un rayo común, no en el ataque en sí-murmuró el unown exclamación.

-Sin embargo ¿por qué culparte de algo así? ¿Cambiarian las circunstancias acaso de ser otras?-inquirió el unown interrogación.

-¡Sí que fue mi culpa! ¡Si no hubiésemos entrado en la torre, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido!-exclamó suicune.

-Pero en tal caso no te atañe solamente a ti. El dolor en tu corazón es comprensible, pero desproporcionado para lo que pasó en realidad.

-¿Por qué cargar así sin más con el peso de una culpa que no te concierne? ¿Para qué crear más dolor innecesario?

-Desde el principio la propia Seina no estaba segura de todo esto, por lo que es fútil tratar de culparla, y los otros niños tan solo deseaban ver a aquel que porta los vientos del mar. Pero un deseo exacerbado puede acarrear las más terribles consecuencias. Los humanos son débiles y falibles, pero es eso mismo lo que les hace humanos.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la inocencia y la maldad latente en todos los seres en este planeta? ¿Qué motiva a cada uno a obrar de diferente manera?

-Los niños, convencidos por su propia inocencia, obraron bajo lo que ellos pensaron que podría ser lo correcto. Que luego no fuera tal cosa, no los hace ser malas personas. En este caso el accidente fue consecuencia de su propia buena fe.

Las palabras de los unown hicieron pensar a suicune largo y tendido, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Comprendo vuestro planteamiento. Aun así todo esto se podría haber evitado. Ni siquiera pude volver a reunirme con Seina. Y cuando volví ya no era la misma…

Nada más abrir los ojos se vio de nuevo transportado a ciudad Iris, aunque un tiempo después tras la tragedia de la torre Latón, la cual era ahora la torre Quemada. Era de noche cerrada, y las calles permanecían vacías y solitarias, con algunas luces saliendo de algunas casas. De una de ellas salía un apagado canto, suicune fue saltando de tejado en tejado hasta acabar justo enfrente de la casa. Desde una ventana entreabierta pudo ver entonces a una adulta Seina, la cual mecía entre sus brazos a una pequeña bebé de tan solo seis meses mientras la cantaba. El perro legendario la observó por unos pocos minutos hasta que finalmente se retiró, sin nada más que poder hacer. La oscuridad volvió a envolver a suicune hasta quedar solo en medio de la nada una vez más. Los unown regresaron entonces, volviéndose a dirigir a él.

-¿Por qué decidiste alejarte de ella así sin más? ¿Por qué no volviste a su lado?

-No tenía sentido hacerlo, después de todo ella me recordaba como un vaporeon y vi inútil tratar de acercarme a ella como lo que soy ahora, probablemente sólo la hubiera asustado. Por lo que decidí dejarla ir-argumentó suicune, con pesar.

-Aun así no perdías nada por intentarlo, ella dejó más que claro que te apreciaba…

-¿Para qué? Después de todo ya está muerta, hace años que murió…

En un rincón alejado de la oscuridad se dibujó entonces una lápida del cementerio de la ciudad, en la cual se podía ver el nombre de Seina grabado en ella. Suicune cerró los ojos con gesto triste, sin decir nada más.

-Tus penas te aflijen, y es comprensible, pero no debes abandonarte a la sinrazón. Piensa que después de todo hay más de una opción.

-¿Qué te mueve ahora que reconoces tus errores? ¿Qué quieres hacer a continuación?

Ante eso suicune abrió de nuevo los ojos, esta vez esbozando un gesto seguro y determinante.

-Yo sólo quiero volver a encontrarme con él… si sabeis dónde está decídmelo ya y acabemos con esta sesión de terapia insustancial.

Aun así los unown se miraron entre sí por un momento, diciéndose todo en nada y comenzando a marcharse sin responder a suicune, el cual les llamó.

-¡Esperad! ¿A dónde vais? ¡Os pedí una respuesta! ¿Y ahora me ignoráis? ¿Qué clase de grandes asistentes sois?

Sin embargo los unown acabaron desvaneciéndose en la nada, dejando solo a suicune; finalmente la oscuridad se levantó y se vio transportado de vuelta en la cámara principal de ruinas Alfa, pero sin ningún unown a la vista.

El pokémon legendario soltó un resignado suspiro y se dirigió hacia la salida, aunque antes de llegar una voz profunda desde el otro lado de la cámara resonó en la distancia.

-Busca a quien haya sido señalado. Te llevará a lo que más ansías.

Ante eso el pokémon legendario no dijo nada más, tan solo asintió levemente dejando la cámara principal vacía y solitaria. Afuera la delgada luna seguía alumbrando débilmente las ruinas.

* * *

Al día siguiente Oro recibió el aviso de Yasmina de parte de un mensajero mientras desayunaba, y cuando terminó se dirigió directamente al gimnasio. Aún a pesar de que tan solo había pasado un día, el chico se sentía más que preparado, sobre todo después del entrenamiento intensivo del otro día, por lo que fue a por todas, como cuando se enfrentó a Aníbal.

Entró en el gimnasio sin presentarse y buscó el campo de batalla, donde se encontró a Yasmina hablando con una chica vestida de árbitro.

-Buenos días, Oro ¿estás preparado?-preguntó ella.

-Claro, cuando quieras-asintió él.

Cada uno ocupó su lugar a ambos lados del caso, aunque en un momento dado la chica comentó.

-Antes de empezar te voy a aconsejar que no te confíes, después de todo me llaman la chica de acero.

-Y a mí me llaman el chico insistente-añadió Oro, con una graciosa sonrisita.

Yasmina se rió del chiste y, acto seguido, el combate dio comienzo; ella sacó a un magnemite y Oro sacó a quilava sin vacilar. Y, tras eso, el combate dio comienzo.

-Los aspirantes empiezan primero-indicó ella.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Adelante, quilava, ascuas!

El pokémon de fuego se movió rápidamente, soltando una serie de ascuas que se dirigieron directamente hacia magnemite.

-¡Magnemite, repélelas con bomba sónica!-indicó Yasmina.

Al punto el pokémon acero y eléctrico rodó sobre sí mismo mientras soltaba una serie de ondas sónicas que enfrentaron a las ascuas, deteniéndolas en seco hasta que se disolvieron en el aire.

-¡Onda trueno!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Acto seguido magnemite lanzó una serie de descargas paralizantes de sus imanes, pero quilava se movió deprisa y, gracias a la velocidad que le confería ataque rápido, fue capaz de esquivarlas todas mientras se iba acercando hacia él.

-¡Ahora, rueda fuego!

-¡Rayo!

Ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, quilava se lanzó envuelto en fuego y magnemite cargó energía en su diminuto cuerpo para luego lanzarla sobre su oponente; el pokémon de fuego recibió de lleno la descarga, afectándole entre medias, pero eso no detuvo a quilava, el cual siguió cargando hasta embestir con todas sus fuerzas a magnemite, el cual tampoco dejó de atacar. Como resultado se dio una súbita explosión que empujó a ambos pokémon hacia atrás, quilava se tambaleó un poco, pero luego se recuperó enseguida y cayó de pie en el suelo. Por su parte magnemite salió despedido y cayó al suelo duramente, de donde no se volvió a levantar.

-¡Magnemite está fuera de combate, quilava es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando una banderilla a su favor.

-¡Bien, eso es quilava!-exclamó el chico, satisfecho.

Por su parte Yasmina no dijo nada, recogiendo rápidamente a su pokémon, aunque en un momento dado hizo una valoración.

-No está mal, atacas con mucha fuerza y arrojo, aunque eso tiene sus desventajas…

-Me lo han dicho más de una vez, pero eso es precisamente lo que más nos caracteriza ¿verdad, quilava?-inquirió Oro, con confidencia.

El pokémon asintió con vehemencia, aumentando un poco más la intensidad de sus llamas con actitud desafiante. Yasmina sonrió frente a esto, murmurando de seguido.

-Vaya, se nota que tienes mucha confianza con tus pokémon, eso siempre es bueno. No me esperaba menos de alguien tan amable y considerado como tú.

-Me halagas, Yasmina…-murmuró el chico, algo cortado.

-No te quites mérito, gracias a ti Amphy se ha recuperado… aunque ahora viene lo mejor-anunció ella, sacando una nueva ball.

Sin decir nada más la lanzó, saliendo de ella un pokémon gigantesco que nunca antes había visto, de porte duro y amenazante.

-¡Uauh! ¿Qué es eso?-masculló el chico, sacando su pokédex para informarse.

-Steelix, el pokémon serpférrea; su cuerpo ha sido comprimido en el interior de la tierra a partir del de un onix, y por eso es hasta más duro que el diamante. Las minúsculas partículas de metal que recubren la superficie de su cuerpo reflejan la luz.

-Antes de que descubrieran el tipo acero yo me especializaba en los pokémon de tipo roca, hasta que mi viejo onix evolucionó. Desde entonces he estado estudiando sus nuevas propiedades, y soy de las pocas personas hasta el momento que conocen bien este nuevo tipo. ¿Crees que podrás derrotarle?-inquirió Yasmina.

-¡Yo creo que sí! ¡Adelante, quilava, rueda fuego!

El pokémon fuego atacó primero, envolviéndose una vez más en fuego y lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas sobre el mastodóntico steelix; sin embargo, en ese momento Yasmina exclamó.

-¡Tormenta arena!

Al punto las rocas puntiagudas de su metálico cuerpo comenzaron a girar a una velocidad endiablada, levantando de esta forma una enorme nube de polvo y arena que peinó el campo hasta llegar hasta quilava, deteniendo en seco su ataque y apagando las llamas en el proceso. Tanto Oro como el propio pokémon se quedaron de una pieza, sin esperarse algo así tan de repente.

-¡Chirrido!

Acto seguido steelix abrió su bocaza y emitió un agudo chirrido que resonó por todo el campo, haciendo temblar los cristales y dejando clavado a quilava, el cual se tuvo que tapar los oídos con sus patas ante tan intenso sonido, al tiempo que le bajaba drásticamente la defensa y la tormenta arena iba haciéndole daño poco a poco.

-¡Muevete, quilava, rueda fuego otra vez!-masculló Oro, tapándose los oídos.

Reponiéndose enseguida, el pokémon fuego atacó de seguido, lanzándose sobre su oponente.

-¡Lanzarocas!-exclamó Yasmina.

-¡Arriba, quilava, esquívalas y sigue atacando!

En un visto y no visto, el pokémon de fuego localizó las piedras que se echaban sobre él y comenzó a saltar una sobre otra sin quitar ojo de steelix, al tiempo que seguía envuelto en llamas. Gracias a su rápida actuación pudo librarse de ser golpeado y se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, dispuesto a golpearlo. En ese momento la líder exclamó.

-¡Ahora, cola férrea!

Al punto la larga y puntiaguda cola de steelix emitió un intenso brillo metalizado, al tiempo que la latigaba y golpeaba de lleno con ella a quilava antes de que éste pudiera a alanzarle. El pokémon se vio azotado entonces con fuerza, siendo lanzado hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo duramente, al tiempo que la tormenta arena minaba un poco más sus fuerzas.

-¡No, quilava, aguanta, arriba, no te rindas!-exclamó Oro, anonadado.

El pokémon fuego trató por todos los medios de levantarse y seguir luchando, pero finalmente no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo, agotado.

-¡Quilava está fuera de combate, steelix es el ganador!-dictaminó entonces el árbitro, levantando el otro banderín a su favor.

Oro lo recogió rápidamente, al tiempo que Yasmina preguntaba.

-¿Qué te ha parecido, Oro?

-Nada mal, es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba…-admitió el chico.

-Je, je, el tipo acero no es sólo más resistente que el tipo roca, sino que su fuerza se ve drásticamente aumentada también. Posee un equilibrio perfecto entre ataque y defensa, y mi steelix sabe defenderse de sus puntos débiles-argumentó la chica, orgullosa de su pokémon.

-Se nota, eso desde luego… pero no me va a amilanar ni mucho menos-murmuró Oro, con gesto decidido.

Ante ese comentario Yasmina sonrió, murmurando de seguido.

-Buena respuesta, de alguna forma la esperaba… ¿qué más tienes para mí?

-Ahora te enseño… ¡adelante, ariados!

El pokémon de tipo bicho hizo acto de presencia, el cual apenas se distinguía ante la enorme figura de steelix. Aun así Oro exclamó.

-¡Muy bien, ariados, empecemos con telaraña!

-¡Steelix, lanzarocas!

Aun a pesar de su gran tamaño, steelix fue el primero en atacar, congregando un buen montón de rocas y lanzándoselas a su oponente; sin embargo ariados atacó inmediatamente después, lanzando desde su boca una telaraña ya formada que atrapó las rocas de golpe, lo que sorprendió a Yasmina. Acto seguido, y sujetándolas con un fino pero resistente hilo, ariados las sacudió hacia los lados para luego lanzárselas de vuelta a steelix, el cual las recibió de lleno en un golpe directo en la cabeza. No le hizo gran cosa, pero sirvió para detenerle en seco, cosa que aprovechó Oro enseguida.

-¡Ahora, ariados, sujétalo, disparo demora!

Haciendo gala de su gran velocidad a la hora de tejer, ariados lanzó sus hilos, sujetando entonces a steelix por la cola; pero la cosa no se quedó ahí, puesto que acto seguido el pokémon bicho lanzó una soga desde su abdomen hacia el techo, colgándose de él y haciendo un rápido apaño entre ambos hilos, uniéndolos en uno solo y recogiéndolos acto seguido, colgando de esta forma a steelix del techo desde su cola. El enorme pokémon se desestabilizó y cayó de bruces al suelo, haciéndose daño en el proceso.

-¡Bravo, ariados, eso es, tinieblas!

Tras eso atacó lanzando sendos rayos oscuros de sus ojos, impactando de lleno en él y haciéndole cierto daño. Yasmina se mostró impresionada ante la técnica esgrimida, murmurando de seguido.

-Vaya, ese ariados es especialmente hábil, qué forma de inmovilizarme… aunque ahora me toca a mí ¡steelix, mordisco!

En un visto y no visto, la enorme serpiente férrea se sacudió y, echándose hacia delante de golpe, atrapó entre sus fauces a ariados y lo sacudió en el proceso, lanzándolo después hacia atrás bastante dañado.

-¡No, ariados, aguanta!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Suéltate, steelix, cola férrea!

Al punto la enorme cola sujeta del pokémon brilló con fuerza, sacudiéndola y rompiendo los hilos en el proceso, recuperando así el equilibrio y latigándola hacia delante.

-¡Esquívalo, ariados!

El aludido trató de apartarse, pero apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar y recibió de lleno el fuerte ataque, siendo aplastado por ella. En cuanto steelix apartó su cola ariados se encontraba tirado en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Ariados está fuera de combate, steelix es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Oro recogió a su pokémon, sin poder esconder su asombro ante la fuerza de steelix; por su parte Yasmina murmuró.

-Tu intento por tratar de inmovilizarme ha sido bueno, pero no es suficiente como para detener a steelix. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Las palabras de la líder dieron que pensar a Oro, el cual comenzó a sopesar sus posibilidades; teniendo en cuenta lo duro de pelar que era steelix, casi todos sus pokémon se encontraban en cierta desventaja, exceptuando chinchou, que tal vez podría tener una oportunidad con sus ataques de agua. Sin pensárselo mucho más cogió su cebo ball y la lanzó, presentando batalla.

-¡Chinchou, rayo confuso!

Al punto, las antenas de chinchou emitieron un destello morado que steelix no pudo evitar observar, cayendo de esta forma confuso.

-¡Eso es, ahora rayo burbuja!

Acto seguido una rápida ristra de burbujas impactó en él, haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡Sí, eso es, lo tenemos!

Ante eso Yasmina no dijo nada, permaneciendo inalterada con los ojos cerrados, pero en ese momento los abrió confidentemente y exclamó.

-¡Steelix, día soleado!

Luchando contra la confusión, la enorme serpiente férrea soltó un gran bramido hacia arriba, a través de la cristalera del techo; al instante la fuerza de los rayos del sol aumentaron de golpe, colándose a través de la cristalera y sin ningun otro efecto aparente.

-¡No te pares, surf!-indicó Oro.

El pequeño pokémon congregó entonces a su alrededor un buen montón de litros de agua, formando entonces una gran ola que luego lanzó sobre steelix, el cual se vio azotado hacia atrás en el proceso; sin embargo el daño recibido esta vez fue mucho menor, lo que dejó chocado al muchacho.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está tu fuerza, chinchou?

Fue entonces cuando Yasmina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Ahora, excavar!

En un visto y no visto, la confusión se le pasó de un plumazo y steelix se lanzó contra el suelo moviendo todo su cuerpo, desapareciendo bajo tierra en menos tiempo del esperado; Oro se alarmó de seguido, pensando a toda velocidad.

-¡Aléjate del suelo, chinchou, surf!

Reuniendo toda el agua posible, chinchou trató por todos los medios de poner distancia entre él y el suelo; pero en un momento dado éste se resquebrajó y el agua comenzó a evacuar por allí, al tiempo que steelix resurgía del mismo, atravesando el agua sin mucha dificultad y llegando a golpear de refilón a chinchou, el cual cayó al suelo un tanto tocado.

-¡No, chinchou! ¡Vuelve!-exclamó entonces Oro, devolviéndolo a su cebo ball.

El pokémon regresó a su ball rápidamente, lo cual llamó la atención a Yasmina.

-Vaya, así que te retiras…

-Sólo de momento… ¡vamos, stantler!

En su lugar, el pokémon normal salió a combatir, dispuesto a todo.

-¡Agilidad!

Nada más empezar, su velocidad aumentó notablemente mientras corría en círculos alrededor del campo, al tiempo que steelix no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-¡Tormenta arena!

Una vez más, otra fuerte tormenta de arena comenzó a peinar todo el campo, haciendo daño poco a poco a stantler, el cual aguantó el tipo con entereza.

-¡Cola férrea!

-¡Salta, stantler!

Antes de que la cola de steelix llegara hasta él, el pokémon normal dio un lustroso salto y consiguió evitar por los pelos el fuerte golpe.

-¡Ahora, cabezazo zen!

Desde donde estaba, la cabeza y los cuernos de stantler brillaron intensamente y tras eso se abalanzó desde donde estaba sobre él, llegando a golpearle de lleno. No le hizo gran cosa, aunque al menos logró dañarle un poco más, aunque en ese momento Yasmina aprovechó para contraatacar.

-¡Mordisco!

Aprovechando su cercanía, steelix arqueó la cabeza y se echó hacia delante para atacar, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo tan solo llegó a morder el aire.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde…?-masculló la líder, confusa.

-¡Sí, eso es, stantler, hipnosis!

Antes de que steelix se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido, el verdadero stantler apareció de improviso y le durmió de seguido, cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

-¡No, steelix!

-¡Sí, lo tenemos! ¡Vuelve stantler!-indicó Oro, devolviéndolo a su ball.

Sacó inmediatamente después a chinchou y, aprovechando la oportunidad, comenzó a atacar con todo lo que tenía con pistola agua, rayo burbuja hasta acabar con un fuerte surf. Sin embargo los efectos de día soleado aún seguían presentes, contrarrestando la potencia de los movimientos de tipo agua y permitiendo que steelix soportara las fuertes embatidas. Además, el último golpe le hizo despertar.

-¡Eso es, steelix, contraataca con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Cola férrea!

De nuevo la cola del enorme pokémon latigó hacia delante, sin que chinchou pudiera hacer nada por defenderse y cayendo al suelo duramente.

-¡No! ¡Aguanta, chinchou!-masculló Oro.

-¡Ha sido una buena estrategia cambiar con stantler, pero mientras duren los efectos de día soleado no tienes nada que hacer! ¡Termina con lanzarocas!-exclamó Yasmina.

Steelix reunió un buen montón de rocas en un solo punto y las lanzó contra un indefenso chinchou; Oro, a la desesperada, exclamó.

-¡Arriba, chinchou, pistola agua!

Reuniendo fuerzas de debajo de las piedras, el pequeño pokémon agua-eléctrico se enderezó y soltó un chorro de agua que interceptó las rocas más cercanas, llegando a sostenerlas por unos largos pero intensos segundos en los que Oro animó a su pokémon.

-¡Vamos, chinchou, es tuyo, no dejes que te sobrepase! ¡A por él!

El pokémon siguió soltando agua hasta que, en un momento dado, se quedó muy quieto, al tiempo que un brillo azulado comenzó a rodearle por completo, cogiendo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, Oro el primero. Fue entonces cuando chinchou comenzó a cambiar, su cuerpo se alargó y abultó, al tiempo que sus aletas crecían, sus antenas se unificaban formando una sola y sus patitas se transformaban en una cola. En cuanto el brillo pasó se mostró en una forma muy distinta, Oro se informó rápidamente.

-Lanturn, el pokémon luz; la luz de su antena es tan brillante que puede iluminar la superficie del mar desde unos cinco kilómetros de profundidad. Ciega a su presa con ella y luego se la traga de un solo bocado-explicó la pokédex.

-Vaya…-murmuró Oro, asombrado.

Por su parte Yasmina no dijo nada, igual de asombrado que el chico e incluso más.

En ese momento el recién evolucionado lanturn emitió un agudo chillido mientras miraba hacia el techo; por un momento no pasó nada, pero al cabo de unos cortos segundos el clima comenzó a cambiar y varias nubes se arremolinaron en el techo del gimnasio, comenzando a descargar agua en el proceso. La líder entendió entonces lo que había pasado y exclamó.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ocúltate, steelix, excava!

-¡Oh, sí, ya veo! ¡Adelante, lanturn, surf, no dejes que escape!-ordenó Oro, aún con la pokédex en la mano.

Al punto el pokémon volvió a reunir un buen montón de agua, esta vez con más fuerza que antes, y se lanzó contra steelix, el cual comenzaba a excavar un hoyo en el suelo. La serpiente férrea logró ocultarse a tiempo, pero lanturn no se detuvo y condujo toda el agua por el agujero, comenzando a nadar hacia abajo y anegando el túnel en el proceso. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, dando la sensación de que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento, pero entonces se comenzó a abultar en uno de los costados del campo hasta que no pudo aguantar más y reventó. El agua salió a presión como si fuera un géiser, al tiempo que el enorme cuerpo de steelix salía del mismo azotado por el agua y lanturn la surfeaba con una elegancia que ni siquiera a Yasmina se la escapó, brillándola los ojos al presenciar semejante espectáculo. Steelix lanzó un rugido y cayó a plomo al suelo, chapoteando en el proceso. En cuanto toda el agua se drenó por los laterales, el pokémon acero-tierra se quedó tirado en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Steelix está fuera de combate, el ganador es lanturn! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Lo conseguimos, lo hicimos, genial!-exclamó el chico, abrazando a su recién evolucionado pokémon.

Yasmina recogió a su pokémon sin decir nada más y miró a Oro con cierto gesto de admiración, esbozando una dulce sonrisa; tras eso se ausentó un momento, regresando al poco rato con una bandejita en sus manos.

-Oro, en reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla mineral.

-¡Estupendo, nuestra sexta medalla!-murmuró el chico contento, enseñándosela a lanturn.

-Oro, me has dejado muy impresionada, no sólo eres fuerte, sino que el vínculo que tienes con tus pokémon te permite hacer frente a las adversidades, y de una manera de lo más atractiva y esbelta. La forma en que tu lanturn ha ejecutado ese surf ha sido tan altanera y bella que me ha dejado sin palabras, ha sido como verle danzar…

-Ya, bueno, tengo que admitir que no me esperaba para nada que evolucionara tan pronto, pero que aprendiera danza lluvia ha sido de lo más provechoso-admitió Oro.

-Ése es el poder de unos fuertes vínculos y una amistad inquebrantable, te hace ir más allá, y eso te ha permitido alzarte con la victoria. Y no sólo eso, además eres un chico de buen corazón, gracias a ti mi Amphy se ha recuperado, y sólo por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida-le agradeció ella de corazón una vez más.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, ya lo sabes…-le quitó importancia él, una vez más.

Ante eso Yasmina sonrió y entonces, de golpe y porrazo, se inclinó sobre él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Considéralo un gesto de agradecimiento. Espero volver a verte en la conferencia de este año, Oro.

-Eh... ah sí, la conferencia y todo eso… claro, claro…-masculló Oro, todo rojo.

La líder se rió por lo bajo al verle tan rojo, aunque no le dio mayor importancia y le acompañó hasta la salida mientras iban hablando un poco más.

-¿Ya sabes a dónde vas a ir ahora?

-Eh… todavía no, la verdad…

-En ese caso dirígete a pueblo Caoba, allí hay otro gimnasio al que puedes retar-le aconsejó ella.

-Está bien, gracias Yasmina.

Finalmente se despidieron y el chico regresó al centro pokémon para curar a sus pokémon mientras pensaba en su próximo destino; dado que le quedaba de camino, podía parar en ciudad Iris, así también podía aprovechar para saludar a Cristal y de paso hablar con ella, ya que después de todo le debía una disculpa o dos. Después de todo ese tiempo separados, se había ido dando cuenta de sus errores, y quería enmendarlos de la mejor forma posible. Pero antes debía esperar a que curasen a sus pokémon, ya que había sido una dura batalla. Después de todo, el viaje tenía que continuar.

* * *

¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon! Y uno de lo más interesante si me permitís comentar. La verdad es que la subtrama de los perros me está quedando estupenda, modestia aparte, y dado que la estoy logrando acoplar adecuadamente en los propios capítulos de la trama principal al final no creo que haga ningún capítulo dedicado, después de todo ya tengo contados y delimitados los capítulos totales, prefiero no añadir más al total. Al principio no estaba del todo seguro de si hacerlo o no, ya que pensaba que igual todo junto en un mismo capítulo se vería demasiado denso, pero al final entre que no me ha salido tan largo como pensaba y que el ritmo no se detiene demasiado, he preferido dejarlo tal y como está. En cuanto a la subtrama en sí le he dado una vuelta de tuerca distinta a la leyenda de la torre Quemada, no es oficial ni mucho menos, pero le da un aire distinto a la historia en sí y a los perros como personajes secundarios.

También está ese pequeñito detalle que hay entre medias y que he metido para futura continuidad, a ver si alguien lo pilla.

Por otro lado está la batalla de gimnasio contra Yasmina, reescrita enteramente de arriba abajo, ya que la versión anterior de la misma era muy corta y se resolvía demasiado rápido, después de todo un steelix puede llegar a dar bastante cancha, por lo que he preferido hacerlo así. La evolución de chinchou estaba pensada desde el principio, eso sí, y ya iba siendo hora, ya que despues de todo en los juegos no tarda mucho en evolucionar.

Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!

PD. Ya he retomado Amor de madre ¡regocijaos!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23**

 **Recuerdos lejanos**

El regreso a ciudad Iris fue aún más rápido volando si cabía, ya que después de todo había mucha más distancia entre Olivo y Orquídea en comparación. En poco menos de tres cuartos de hora se personó de nuevo en la milenaria ciudad, aterrizando justo enfrente del centro pokémon y devolviendo a noctowl a su poké ball.

-Buen vuelo, noctowl, ahora descansa.

Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue preguntar por Cristal, la enfermera jefe supo decirle que seguía alojada allí, aunque al parecer no se encontraba presente en ese momento, por lo que salió a buscarla a no más tardar.

Ciudad Iris seguía como siempre, llena de turistas que se encontraban de visita haciéndole fotos a todo y con los propios de por allí vendiéndoles sus productos artesanales y haciendo su agosto con ellos. En ese sentido la importancia cultural de una ciudad como esa se dejaba más que patente, siendo el turismo un motor importante de su nueva economía, ya que tras el fin del Bakumatsu, un periodo de adaptación durante el cual Japón comenzó a reconvertirse tras el fin del sakoku, una política de aislamiento promovida sobre todo por el antiguo feudalismo que estuvo arraigado en la sociedad japonesa hasta finales del S XIX, ésta comenzó a experimentar un cambio lento que, a día de hoy, comenzaba a notarse cada vez más y más en ciertos aspectos de la vida cotidiana, entre ellos el del propio turismo.

Por parte de jóvenes como Oro o Cristal, este cambio en la forma de pensar también se dejaba entrever, sobre todo a la hora de aprender cosas nuevas de otras culturas, como era por ejemplo el uso y el manejo del inglés, el cual a Oro le costaba un poco más.

Buscó a Cristal en lugares donde pudiera estar, sobre todo en parques y jardines, hasta que finalmente la ubicó en uno de ellos, aunque para su sorpresa no estaba sola. Y es que, junto a las otras chicas criadoras que Oro recordaba haber visto antes de irse, se encontraban en una especie de presentación al aire libre en la cual mostraban sus pokémon ante una muchedumbre, al tiempo que iban explicando en qué consistía su disciplina. La gente escuchaba con gran interés y los niños se mostraban encantados sobre todo por los pokémon, los cuales lucían especialmente.

-La crianza pokémon es sobre todo un método, una nueva forma de ver y entender a los pokémon, velando sobre todo por su bienestar y garantizando su crecimiento para que se vean lo más sanos y lustrosos posibles-explicaba Cristal en ese preciso momento, como colofón.

Las palabras de la chica fueron bien recibidas, obteniendo unos cuantos aplausos del público, el cual comenzó a desperdigarse una vez que terminó el evento. Oro aprovechó para acercarse a ella, la cual se encontraba junto a sus pokémon.

-Hola…

Cristal se dio la vuelta y, al verle, exclamó.

-¡Oro! Qué sorpresa, no sabía que ya estabas por aquí…

-Acabo de llegar… ¿cómo estás?

-Oh, pues bien, acabamos de terminar con la presentación, fue idea mía…

-Sí, ya lo he visto, nada mal…

-Gracias…

Los dos se quedaron callados, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación. Hasta el momento Oro había estado pensando sobre todo en cómo decirla lo que la quería decir, pero en el momento más oportuno apenas encontró las palabras adecuadas, dejándole en el sitio clavado y un tanto cortado. Por su parte la chica parecía encontrarse en una situación semejante, aunque al cabo de un rato murmuró.

-Eh… bueno, ahora tenemos que desmontar esto, si eso hablamos después en el centro pokémon, más cómodos…

-Oh, vale, está bien ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Ah, no es necesario, gracias de todas formas…

Tras desmontar y despejar esa parte del parque, los dos fueron al centro pokémon a comer y ya allí estuvieron hablando tranquilamente.

-Y cuéntame ¿qué tal todo por el oeste?-preguntó ella, en un momento dado.

-Genial, ya tengo dos medallas más, mira-anunció el chico, enseñándoselas.

-Vaya, no has perdido el tiempo por lo que veo… ¡ya sólo te quedan dos!

-Sí, dos más y estaré dentro de la conferencia Plateada de este año-asintió el chico, con emoción.

Cristal le miró por un momento, contenta por él, aunque en ese momento Oro murmuró.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te las debo…

Eso cogió con la guardia baja a Cristal, que no se esperaba para nada que la fuera a decir algo así.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me las debes? ¿Y eso por qué?

Ante eso el chico suspiró, mirando todas sus medallas, y hablando de seguido.

-Verás, desde que nos separamos he estado pensando mucho. En su momento la derrota de Pegaso me golpeó fuerte, sobre todo en mi orgullo, y eso de cierta forma me cegó. Si te hubiera escuchado en su momento, probablemente las cosas serían ahora muy diferentes. Pero desde entonces he sabido distinguir los detalles, ahora sé cual es mi estilo de combate y, en consecuencia, no he vuelto a perder un combate de gimnasio desde el de Blanca, por lo que en ese sentido, siento que he avanzado bastante. Y parte de ese cambio viene motivado sobre todo por ti, Cristal.

La aludida se quedó de una pieza, ya que no se esperaba para nada unas palabras así por parte del muchacho. No pudo evitar emocionarse un poco, viendo entonces que realmente Oro había mejorado no sólo como entrenador, sino como persona. Por su parte se apresuró a comentar.

-Vaya, Oro, me sorprendes, no me esperaba para nada algo semejante, me alegro por ti…

-Sí, bueno, es lo suyo ¿no?

-Sí…

Hubo un breve momento de silencio entre los dos, en el cual la chica aprovechó para comer un poco, sin embargo Oro murmuró.

-Oye, Cris, lo siento si alguna vez he llegado a ser…

-No, no hace falta, Oro, de verdad…

-¿Segura? Tampoco quiero que pienses que lo hago por simple compromiso…

-Sé que no lo haces, tranquilo, es sólo que…

-¿Sí?

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando la chica lo vio claro como el agua, sin embargo no estaba del todo segura de si decírselo era apropiado, después de todo ya no eran pareja. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensarlo, seguía queriéndole, y después de esas sentidas palabras le daba más motivos para hacerlo. Aun así el detalle seguía ahí, lo que la previno de decírselo, probablemente porque ni ella estaba segura de si el chico querría volver. Aun así contestó de todas formas.

-No, no importa, no es nada… pero cuéntame ¿qué tal el viaje por allí? Quiero saber los detalles.

Ante ese cambio de tema Oro decidió respetarlo y la habló también de Amphy, de su viaje en el Juan Sebastián Elcano y su encuentro con suicune en ciudad Orquídea, entre otras cosas.

-Vaya, que suerte tuviste en todo… y lo del ampharos fue todo un detalle, me sorprendes, Oro…

-Sí, bueno, después de todo no podía dejarle ahí a su suerte, el pobre estaba sufriendo.

-Sí, muy loable de tu parte…

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual se lo dijeron todo en nada, aunque en ese momento fue el turno de Oro en preguntar.

-Pero bueno, suficiente acerca de mí ¿qué hay de ti, cómo te ha ido?

-Oh, pues muy bien también, he estado mejorando mucho como criadora, hemos seguido trabajando juntas compartiendo recetas de todo tipo y ahora nos conocen mejor de un tiempo a esta parte. He estado mejorando sobre todo mi comida para pokémon y medicamentos naturales hechos por mí siguiendo muchas y variadas recetas de herbólogos y doctores pokémon, de hecho hará cosa de una semana más o menos me llegaron a llamar de la granja Mu-Mu ya que necesitaban ayuda con una de sus miltank, la cual no les daba leche.

-Oh, sí, recuerdo esa granja, estaba a mitad de la ruta 39 ¿no?

-La misma, el caso era que esta miltank había caído enferma por falta de vitaminas y estaba siempre muy débil, por lo que la preparé una infusión especial a base de varias hierbas, entre ellas polvo energía y extractos de raíz energía, y luego rebajé el sabor amargo con una mezcla de bayas aranja, zidra y ango-explicó Cristal detalladamente.

-Vaya… ¿y funcionó?-inquirió Oro, intrigado.

-Por supuesto, miltank se recuperó y me obsequiaron con un buen montón de botellas de leche Mu-Mu, la he estado usando en mis recetas y la verdad es que me están saliendo muy buenas y nutritivas.

-Vaya qué bien…

-Y a grandes rasgos eso es todo… supongo que no es tan emocionante como una batalla de gimnasio, pero disfruto con lo que hago.

-No, oye, está bien, me alegro de que te vaya fenomenal, después de todo sé que es lo que más te gusta, así que…

Cristal sonrió, con gesto agradecido, y murmurando de seguido.

-Gracias por apoyarme, Oro…

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…

Tras eso los dos se quedaron callados y apuraron rápidamente los postres, aunque en un momento dado la chica murmuró.

-Supongo que tú seguirás adelante ¿no?

-Sí, mi próximo destino es pueblo Caoba…

-Eso está hacia el este, por la ruta 42.

-Sí. Me preguntaba si… bueno, sólo si tú puedes, claro está…

-Ah, no, dime…

-Bueno, es eso mismo ¿quieres venir conmigo?

La invitación cogió con la guardia baja a Cristal, que por un momento no supo muy bien qué decir a continuación, pero enseguida se repuso y murmuró.

-Ah, bueno… en principio no tengo nada, así que…

-Lo dicho, sólo si tú puedes, tampoco te voy a obligar…

-Sí, sí, de hecho no me vendría mal salir de nuevo, ya sabes, para reconocer el terreno, recolectar más bayas y conseguir otros recursos. Además me gustaría comprobar por mí misma cuanto has mejorado-añadió ella.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que te sorprenderé…

-Seguro que sí, después de todo ya tienes seis medallas.

Una vez que estuvo todo decidido terminaron de comer y recogieron todas sus cosas, pasando previamente por la tienda para aprovisionarse antes de salir. Cristal aprovechó también para avisar a sus compañeras criadoras de que se marchaba, despidiéndose de ellas.

-Bueno, chicas, no creo que tarde mucho en volver, ya os iré contando.

-Bien, aunque… ¿hablaste con él?-inquirió una de ellas, interesada.

-Ah, sí, de hecho ha sido él quien me ha ofrecido, así que…

-Entonces… ¿lo vais a arreglar?

Ante esa pregunta la chica se quedó un tanto cortada, sin saber muy bien qué decir, aunque al final murmuró.

-Pues… bueno, no como tal, pero prefiero darle un tiempo. Ha demostrado que ha cambiado, pero no estoy segura de si él quiere volver, y prefiero no presionarle en ese aspecto…

-Bueno, pues como tú veas, aunque no le des muchas largas, no vaya a ser que se harte de esperar…

-Exacto, y luego vamos a tener que ocuparnos nosotras de ti…-añadió otra, divertida.

-Qué graciosas, chicas… nos vemos.

-Te queremos, Cris…

-No, si se nota…

Finalmente, y una vez que estuvieron listos, partieron de ciudad Iris hacia el este, dejando atrás la milenaria ciudad coronada por la figura de la torre Campana alzándose sobre el centro de la misma.

La ruta 42 no era muy extensa, estando compuesta principalmente por un escarpado camino de montaña, varios valles regados por un par de lagos y todo ello rematado por la presencia del monte Mortero, un monte que no se caracterizaba tanto por su altura, con sólo ochocientos cuarenta y ocho metros, sino más por su interior, que era un auténtico y oscuro laberinto. Se podía cruzar perfectamente, y de hecho muchos entrenadores y montañeros se adentraban en él para entrenar y explorarlo, pero Oro y Cristal prefirieron ir andando bordeándolo, ya que de esta forma tardarían mucho menos en llegar a pueblo Caoba; andando por el lado de fuera tan sólo tardarían como mucho dos días y medio en llegar.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente mientras atravesaban el camino que bordeaba los pies del monte Mortero hasta llegar al primer lago de la ruta, cerca de la entrada oeste del monte, el cual su encrespada cima se recortaba en lo más alto y los últimos rayos del sol la pintaban de un color anaranjado intenso.

-Dentro de poco oscurecerá, será mejor que acampemos aquí-sugirió en ese momento Oro.

-Sí.

Aunque el chico no era muy fan de las acampadas, al final se había habituado a hacerlo a lo largo de todo el viaje, por lo que no se le hizo tan pesado como al principio se le hacía. Cristal le ayudó montando un par de tiendas que ella misma había llegado a comprar, ya que Oro tan solo tenía lo básico para acampar, un saco de dormir y poco más, y se pusieron cómodos encendiendo un buen fuego con la ayuda de quilava, con el cual calentaron la comida para cenar.

Para entonces la noche ya se había echado sobre Johto, y el débil brillo de una luna casi nueva se reflejaba sobre la superficie del lago. Sacaron al resto de sus pokémon para que les hicieran compañía mientras tanto.

-Muy bien, tengo comida especializada para todos, ya me diréis qué os parece-murmuró Cristal mientras servía a todos los pokémon, incluyendo a los de Oro, pudiendo comprobar sus últimas evoluciones y adquisiciones ella misma.

-Vaya, tienes un lanturn, qué mono… y por lo que veo flaaffy ha evolucionado también…

-Sí, lo hizo luchando contra Aníbal, logró derrotar a su fuerte poliwrath-reveló el chico.

-Qué bien… ¿os gusta la comida, chicos?-inquirió ella.

Todos respondieron al unísono y particularmente encantados, lo que dejó igual de encantada o más a la chica; Oro la estuvo observando, llegando a esbozar una medio sonrisa que ni siquiera a ella se le escapó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, no, nada, sólo pensaba… has cambiado mucho desde que salimos de viaje, Cris-anunció el chico mientras comía.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, se te ve más segura y confidente de ti misma, y la verdad es que te hace ver más mayor…

Eso cogió con la guardia baja a la chica, la cual murmuró halagada.

-Vaya, gracias. Aunque ahora que te veo mejor tú también has cambiado, Oro…

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, de cierta forma te has calmado, ya no eres tan lanzado como antes, y eso se te nota sobre todo a la hora de hablar y de actuar. Y eso me alegra, la verdad…

-Sí, bueno, supongo que al final con tanto golpe uno acaba aprendiendo…

Los dos se miraron por un momento, diciéndoselo todo en nada, aunque ninguno de los dos comentó nada más. Unown les observó por un momento, mirándoles atentamente con su único ojo, hasta que al final se relajó en compañía de los demás en cuanto terminaron de comer.

El resplandor anaranjado del fuego alumbraba los árboles cercanos y se reflejaba en la superficie del pequeño lago, el cual permanecía calmado y sereno, complementando los ruidos de la noche.

* * *

Esa misma noche en ciudad Trigal, las calles adyacentes a la torre Radio lucían vacías y silenciosas; la estación del magnetotrén permanecía cerrada desde hacía tiempo y la alta figura iluminada de la torre Radio se alzaba sobre los tejados de los edificios cercanos, brillando como un faro en la noche.

Por su parte Plata vigilaba intensamente por las inmediaciones, atento a cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo meramente común; lo acompañaba su croconaw, el cual también estaba atento vigilando la retaguardia.

-Maldición ¿dónde se ha metido? Lo encontraré, aunque sea lo último que haga…-pensó el chico, con un gesto molesto dibujado en su cara.

Movió sus brazos nerviosamente y, en ese momento, notó un agudo pinchazo en el antebrazo izquierdo, agarrándoselo de seguido y ahogando un ligero quejido; aún le dolía un poco, aunque el simple hecho en sí le hizo recordar inevitablemente a Lira, llegando a esbozar una inconsciente sonrisa. La última vez que la vio fue hace unos días atrás, justo después de que le dieran el alta. Dado que la chica tenía que dirigirse al oeste para ganar sus siguientes medallas se tuvieron que separar, aunque antes de hacerlo ella le sugirió algo.

-¡Ya sé! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos tengamos un combate!

-¿Eh? ¿Un combate?

-¡Sí, ya sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero seguro que un combate ayudará en ese sentido! Además, tu magneton demostró una gran fuerza al protegerte, se nota que te quiere mucho…

Para él ese último comentario se le antojó estúpido y ridículo, después de todo no había hecho nada para ganarse su cariño ni confianza. Simplemente lo había estado usando para hacerse más fuerte, la sola idea de que pudiera tenerle algún tipo de cariño era simplemente risible.

Aun así la idea del combate atrajo al chico, el cual murmuró.

-Está bien, si tú quieres. Aunque Lira…

-¿Sí?

Al principio le costó un poco, ya que después de todo no estaba acostumbrado, pero después de lo que había hecho por él sentía que se lo debía, por lo que finalmente murmuró.

-Gracias… por lo que has hecho por mí…

Ante eso la chica esbozó una sinciera sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-No ha sido nada, hice lo que debía, eso es todo.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero últimamente se había descubierto a sí mismo sonriendo más que de costumbre, algo que de buenas a primeras no haría así sin más. Aun así aparcó sus pensamientos durante un buen rato mientras seguía buscándole. Tenía sus buenas razones para creer que varios soldados del Team Rocket se ocultaban en algún lugar de la ciudad, y curiosamente la gran mayoría de ellos rondaban casi siempre por las inmediaciones de la torre Radio. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacían, pero el detalle en sí le ayudaba a acotar de cierta forma la búsqueda, vigilando las calles colindantes.

Para evitar que le vieran se iba moviendo cada cierto tiempo, atajando por los callejones; como ya llevaba un buen rato en ese se dio la vuelta y se marchó, ocupando otro un poco más arriba, pero entonces vio una sombra cerca de la esquina y trató de alcanzarla sin que le viera, con tan mala fortuna que llegó a patear una botella tirada que la alertó, echando a correr de seguido.

-¡Mierda! ¡Croconaw, tras él!

El pokémon se lanzó tras la sombra rápidamente al tiempo que Plata iba tras ella también, pero en ese momento algo en el suelo que le llamó la atención le hizo detenerse de golpe; se trataba de una foto en la cual se mostraba una panorámica de un extenso lago situado entre montañas y rodeado de un frondoso bosque. No se conocía de cabo a rabo todo Johto, pero su instinto le dijo cuál lago podría ser ese. Y eso no fue todo, puesto que en el reverso de la foto pudo ver una anotación que decía: _últimas pruebas, fase final del proyecto_.

El ceño de Plata se frunció, pensando rápidamente, aunque en ese momento croconaw regresó y el chico inquirió.

-¿Ha habido suerte?

Ante eso el pokémon negó, algo inseguro por cómo se lo podría tomar, aunque entonces Plata no le dio mayor importancia, murmurando de seguido.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, tenemos una nueva pista después de todo. Y creo que ya sé por dónde podemos empezar. Vamos, croconaw.

Sin decir mucho más, el chico se puso en movimiento y el pokémon le siguió, abandonando el lugar rápidamente. Al cabo de un rato, del otro lado del callejón surgió entonces otra sombra, la cual sacó un walkie-talkie del bolsillo de su chaqueta y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Clever ¿me copias? Aquí Shy informando.

-Te copio, Shy ¿Alguna novedad?

-Sí, creo que tengo algo aunque no estoy seguro…

-Tú me dirás.

-¿Había algún menor de edad involucrado de alguna forma en el caso?

-¿Un menor? No que yo sepa ¿por qué lo dices?

-Acabo de ver a un chaval pelirrojo junto a un croconaw fisgoneando por aquí, parece estar buscando algo o a alguien, y a todas luces tiene pinta de saber algo…

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual Clever parecía estar pensando a toda velocidad al otro lado de la línea, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Vale, creo tener una idea de quien puede ser, aunque antes tengo que hacer algunas averiguaciones junto a sus correspondientes permisos. ¿Cuándo plegas?

-Dentro de poco, en unos veinte minutos más o menos.

-Vale, mira a ver si puedes encontrar algo, ya me encargo yo de redactar el informe.

-Bien, corto.

-Corto y cierro.

La sombra se dio la vuelta, regresando por donde había venido y dejando ese callejón vacío y solitario. Una leve corriente de aire veraniega peinó el suelo, levantando la basura de los alrededores.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, y tras un frugal y rápido desayuno, Oro y Cristal levantaron el campamento y continuaron el viaje hacia el este mientras seguían bordeando los pies del monte Mortero. Aunque toda esa zona de la ruta era bastante llana en comparación con los alrededores, fueron a pie en todo momento, ya que las vistas eran sencillamente espectaculares. La irregular orografía del terreno contrastaba con las abruptas laderas del monte y el extenso bosque que rodeaba a los llanos desde el lado sur del mismo, conformando de esta manera un paisaje de lo más variado que, visualmente hablando, era bastante atractivo.

Tras pasar el primer lago siguieron todo recto durante casi toda la mañana hasta llegar al segundo lago en torno a la hora de comer; un leve gruñido alertó al chico, pensando que un pokémon les vigilaba, pero en ese momento la chica comentó sonrojada.

-Lo siento, he sido yo, tengo algo de hambre…

-Ah, bueno, en ese caso paremos un momento y comamos algo-sugirió el chico.

Cristal aceptó y levantaron un campamento algo más básico, sin las tiendas, y aprovechando algunos elementos del entorno para procurarse unos asientos y una hoguera, aunque por las inmediaciones apenas había madera.

-Necesitamos algo de madera para encender un fuego…-comentó en ese momento Oro.

-Ya voy yo, ve tú sacando la comida si eso.

-Vale… ¿estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

La chica se puso en marcha a no más tardar y se adentró un poco en el bosque en busca de ramas secas tiradas en el suelo que pudiera recolectar, aunque en última instancia siempre podría cortar algunas de los árboles. Caminó durante unos breves minutos peinando el suelo, aunque en ese momento se topó entonces con varios árboles frutales llenos de bayas.

-¡Oh, qué suerte, cuántas bayas! Nunca se tienen las suficientes, voy a coger unas pocas-pensó la chica, feliz por el descubrimiento.

Estuvo recolectando un buen montón de ellas que luego guardó en una bolsa de tela que siempre usaba para transportarlas, aunque no fue lo único que vio, puesto que también llegó a ver varios bonguris de diferentes colores, pero no cogió ninguno puesto que no veía la necesidad, ya que después de todo no necesitaba hacerle ningun encargo a César, el artesano de poké balls.

Tras eso retomó la búsqueda, aunque en un momento dado llegó a oir el débil murmullo de agua fluyendo cerca hasta encontrar un pequeño arroyo fluyendo de oeste a este.

-Anda ¿y este arroyo?

Llevada por la curiosidad comenzó a seguirlo para ver a dónde llevaba, olvidándose sin darse cuenta de la leña.

* * *

Tras la conversación con los unown junto con la posterior rememoración de sus recuerdos pasados anoche, suicune había estado de aquí para allá mientras pensaba en todo lo que había visto; en ese sentido siempre se había destacado por ser bastante inquieto, pensaba mejor cuando se movía en lugar de estar parado, aunque en ese momento se encontraba descansando comiendo unas bayas y bebiendo agua en un riachuelo que había encontrado. Hasta el momento había estado evadiendo el tener que pensar acerca de ciertos detalles en concreto, pero en ese momento de calma el resto de ellos vinieron solos. Aunque no lo admitió en presencia de los unown, el separarse de Seina le dolió mucho más de lo que él mismo llegó a aceptar.

En ese sentido el volver a presenciar esos dolorosos recuerdos, entre ellos el momento en el cual la niña lloraba desconsolada junto a su madre, le dolieron especialmente, sin poder evitar pensar al respecto.

-La fallé en todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Aun a pesar de que era un ser de agua, fui incapaz de apagar las llamas, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, y eso desencadenó no sólo mi muerte, sino también la de mis amigos…

Volver a recordarles también acrecentó un poco más su sentimiento de culpabilidad, sin poder evitar echarles de menos aun a pesar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando comprendió, sin ningun atisbo de duda, lo evidente: se había quedado solo. La posterior muerte de Seina fue tan solo cuestión de tiempo, después de todo habian pasado muchos años y terminó muriendo debido a su avanzada edad. Sin embargo en el caso de sus compañeros, sus amigos, había sido por algo completamente diferente. Él mismo decidió alejarse de ellos después de discutir, y ahora sí que estaba completamente solo, sin nadie a quien recurrir. Y todo había sido única y exclusivamente por su culpa.

-Lo siento… lo siento, lo siento, no hago más que hacerlo todo mal… lo siento…-pensó suicune en lo más hondo de su ser, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

No se dio cuenta al menos al principio, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos pudo ver su reflejo en el agua, mostrando su rostro cubierto de lágrimas que caían al agua del riachuelo. Como si aún no entendiera de todo lo que ocurría, suicune se llevó una de sus cintas a los ojos y recogió una lágrima con ella, observándola atentemente como si fuera algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Al principio no quiso reconocerlo, principalmente por orgullo, pero al cabo de unos breves minutos se rindió a lo evidente, dejando escapar lo que sentía.

No supo muy bien cuánto duró su lamento, pero en ese momento oyó una rama crujir a pocos metros de distancia, lo que le hizo reaccionar de seguido poniéndose en guardia; sin embargo lo que vio le dejó completamente anonadado.

-¡¿Seina?!

Por un instante creyó que la chica había vuelto a la vida para confortarlo, pero al segundo siguiente la realidad se impuso, viendo quién era realmente. El parecido con Seina era innegable, sobre todo en el color de ojos y el pelo, pero enseguida vio que se trataba de aquella chica humana que llegó a ver fugazmente hace ya varias semanas atrás, acompañando al gran asistente que colaboró en su despertar. En aquel momento apenas se llegó a fijar en ella puesto que llevaba prisa, pero ahora que la observaba mejor los parecidos entre la misma y la pequeña Seina de por aquel entonces eran cada vez más y más evidentes. Fascinado por esto, y acallando su instinto que le instaba a huir, se acercó a ella mientras que Cristal le hacía gestos para tranquilizarle.

Finalmente llegó a su lado y, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, se echó sobre ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro; la chica humana comenzó a acariciarle el pelaje cariñosamente, al tiempo que le decía palabras tranquilizadoras y conciliadoras suavemente.

-Ya, ya está, ya pasó… tranquilo… no pasa nada, no voy a hacerte daño… tranquilo…

Su voz se le antojó extrañamente similar a la de Seina, aunque algo más suave; en ciertos aspectos eran muy similares, pero al mismo tiempo bastante diferentes. La miró a los ojos y Cristal le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma que hacía Seina cuando vivía, con un cariño y amor infinitos. Esto no hizo más que acrecentar un poco más los sentimientos del pokémon legendario, el cual no pudo evitar seguir llorando.

Por su parte Cristal siguió consolándole lo mejor posible con suaves caricias y palabras alentadoras que, eventualmente, lograron calmarlo. Una vez que suicune se tranquilizó miró a Cristal con un brillo especial en sus ojos, llegando a darla un lametazo cariñoso en la cara, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ah, aquí estás ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué tardas tan…?

La súbita voz del chico asustó tanto a suicune como a Cristal, la cual se dio la vuelta y exclamó al verle.

-¡Oro!

El chico quiso decir algo, pero no logró articular palabra alguna al estar demasiado sorprendido por lo que veía; suicune reculó un poco, inseguro, pero Cristal se dirigió a él para calmarlo.

-No, no pasa nada, es amigo mío, no te hará nada…

Suicune recordaba al chico de la última vez que le llegó a ver, mirándole atentamente mientras se acercaba a Cristal, la cual siguió acariciándole con suavidad; mediante señas la chica indicó al entrenador que se acercara y Oro respondió algo alterado, pero conservando la calma dentro de lo que cabía. Esta vez el pokémon legendario no reculó, permitiendo que el chico le tocara su ondulante melena e incluso llegando a rozar sus largas y flotantes cintas, sin embargo toda su atención se enfocaba en Cristal, aún incrédulo por cuán parecida era con Seina.

La situación se mantuvo así durante unos buenos minutos, para suicune fue como volver a rememorar los buenos momentos de su antigua vida, lo que en gran parte fue bastante beneficioso, calmando sus más inmediatas inquietudes.

Sin embargo en un momento dado un grito desgarró el silencio de la situación.

-¡Te alcanzaré, suicune, te alcanza…! ¡Ah!

Los dos chicos alzaron la vista, nada más ver quien era Oro exclamó.

-¿¡Eusine?!

Fue en ese momento cuando el pokémon legendario terminó de alterarse, puesto que recordaba a ese insistente humano persiguiéndole durante las últimas semanas, por lo que sintiéndolo profundamente, ya que le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Cristal, cogió y salió corriendo, atravesando rápidamente toda esa porción de bosque y perdiéndose en la lejanía por las faldas del monte Mortero.

-¡No, espera!-exclamó Cristal, algo apenada.

Por su parte el místico se acercó a ellos mientras exclamaba.

-¡Siempre se va! ¡Ah, es tan bello al correr!

-¡Eusine! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-exclamó Oro al verle.

-¡Pues persiguiendo a suicune, por supuesto! Había logrado retomar el rastro hace poco, y de repente me encuentro con este panorama… ¿¡cómo demonios habéis hecho eso?! ¡Suicune estaba manso!

Antes de que pudiera continuar vio a Cristal y se detuvo momentáneamente, lo que aprovechó Oro para introducirla.

-Ah, sí, Eusine, ésta es Cristal, una amiga. Cristal, este es Eusine, un místico que conozco.

-Ah, encantada…-saludó ella, algo molesta por su intromisión.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita. Pero el caso es que nunca antes había visto a suicune tan manso desde que despertó, por más que lo intento dar caza se me escabulle, y sin embargo vosotros habéis conseguido lo que parecía un imposible ¿¡cómo lo habéis hecho?!

-Eh… bueno, no lo sé, el caso es que cuando llegué me encontré a Cristal con suicune…-murmuró Oro.

Eusine miró de arriba abajo a Cristal, dirigiéndose a ella inmediatamente después.

-Le ruego me perdone mi osadía, señorita, ya que apenas nos conocemos, pero… ¿¡cómo ha hecho eso?! ¿¡Ha utilizado algún tipo de movimiento?! ¿¡Hipnosis, mal de ojo?! ¡Explíquemelo, por favor!

Algo atacada por la actitud tan directa del místico, Cristal murmuró entrecortadamente.

-Pues… en realidad nada de eso, yo tan sólo me lo encontré aquí…

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Tiene que haber algo más, suicune no se acercaría así sin más a alguien porque, en ese caso, yo ya lo hubiera atrapado!-exclamó el místico, contrariado.

Antes de que la cosa fuera a más, Oro decidió intervenir.

-Bueno, Eusine, eso es relativo, no sé qué llevaría a suicune a fijarse en ella, pero si lo que quieres es atraparlo será mejor que corras…

Ante esas palabras el místico logró tranquilizarse, pensando por un momento y comentando a continuación.

-Tienes razón, Oro. Perdone mi brusquedad, señorita, no pretendía intimidarla…

-Ah, bueno, no pasa nada…

-Es sólo que… llevo tanto tiempo tras él, tratando de descubrir la verdad tras la leyenda, que he llegado a un punto en el cual necesito saber lo que pasó en realidad. El comportamiento de suicune es cada vez más y más definido, estoy convencido de que debe haber algo que lo motive, y me extraña también que no esté cerca de los otros perros legendarios, de los cuales no he vuelto a tener noticias. ¡Juro que, algún día, desentrañaré este misterio y seré testigo de la historia más antigua! ¡Suicune, espera, voy a por ti!-exclamó Eusine, echando a correr y despidiéndose rápidamente de ellos.

Tanto Oro como Cristal le observaron marcharse hasta que le perdieron en la distancia, una vez solos la chica suspiró y murmuró.

-Por fin se ha ido… no te lo tomes a mal, Oro, pero no me ha caído muy bien…

-Lo entiendo, el hombre tiene su aquel, es muy apasionado, pero en el fondo es buen tío…

-Ya, pero… siento que va tras él más por el mérito que por otra cosa. Además…

-¿Sí?

Cristal miró al suelo, pensativa, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No quise decirle nada, pero de cierta forma tiene razón. Cuando lo encontré estaba llorando y yo lo consolé; le miré a los ojos y vi en ellos una tristeza infinita, como si algo le doliera en lo más profundo de su corazón. Me dio tanta pena… y luego se echó sobre mí, como si buscara consuelo, y yo se lo di. Está sufriendo, Oro, algo le entristece. Y ese tipo sólo lo busca por querer colgarse una medalla. Qué asco…

Oro miró a la chica sin poder evitar esbozar un gesto asombrado. Había logrado conectar con el pokémon legendario de tal forma que no había hecho falta el uso de una poké ball o de un ataque o técnica, tan sólo cariño y comprensión. Esto le hizo comprender un poco mejor su cometido como criadora, e incluso no pudo evitar sentir admiración por ella en ese sentido.

En un momento dado Cristal esbozó una preocupada mirada, murmurando de seguido.

-Espero que esté bien y ese esperpento de persona no le atrape. No me lo perdonaría si lo hiciera.

-Bueno, es un pokémon legendario después de todo, seguro que podrá cuidarse él sólo-opinó Oro.

-Sí… volvamos.

-Ah, claro…

Recogieron un poco de leña por el camino hasta regresar al pequeño campamento, donde estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente y en silencio, como si les diera reparo hablarse, aunque guardándose entre ellos un sentimiento de pesadumbre que condicionó el resto de la jornada, retomando el viaje al poco rato.

* * *

Desde lo más alto del monte Mortero, suicune les observó marcharse fijándose sobre todo en ella, sintiendo como una nueva esperanza nacía en su torturado corazón. Quizás no fuera algún tipo de coincidencia después de todo, incluso llegó a recordar las últimas palabras de los unown antes de marcharse. ¿Y si había encontrado lo que estaba buscando?

-Cristal…

El consuelo que la chica le había dado había sido de gran ayuda para él, y sentía que ahora sus caminos se encontraban, como si fuera cosa del destino. Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos veía a Seina, pero al mismo tiempo, se notaba como si fuera el comienzo de algo nuevo y renovado, una oportunidad que la vida le ofrecía para ser feliz de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, llegando a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y retirándose por el momento, aunque sin irse demasiado lejos. Varias nubes se arremolinaban hacia el este, tapando la luz del sol y sumiendo esa parte de Johto en oscuridad.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon! es más de transición que otra cosa, aunque condiciona de cierta forma la historia también, como bien habréis podido observar. A partir de aquí la trama se concretará y avanzará más deprisa, ya que después de todo comenzamos a acercarnos poco a poco a los acontecimientos más importantes, por lo que la preparación se debe ir dando de forma escalonada. Al contrario de cómo se suceden en los juegos, cambiaré el orden de determinados acontecimientos, por lo que esperad una forma distinta de contar determinadas escenas y situaciones.

Por otro lado se encuentra la escena entre Cristal y suicune, en la cual he puesto especial hincapié, ya que es muy importante para entender mejor a suicune y sus motivaciones, además de que me ha permitido trabajar un poco más a Cristal en ese aspecto. Y, como podreis haber visto, Oro también se verá repercutido por ella, ayudándole en ese sentido a avanzar como personaje.

Para el siguiente capítulo se viene algo gordo que todos conocemos muy bien y que me obligará a hilar fino en cuanto a detalles se refiere.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 24**

 **Aplacando la furia**

Tras pasar el segundo lago el viaje continuó durante el resto del día a paso ligero hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino de noche cerrada.

Pueblo Caoba se caracterizaba por ser una localidad pequeña, de tamaño parecido a pueblo Azalea aunque algo más reducido en comparación; rodeado de naturaleza, vegetación y accidentes rocosos, era principalmente un punto de paso para montañeros, campistas, pescadores y senderistas, lo que le confería cierta relevancia en ese sentido, aunque apenas era tan turístico como otras localidades. Sus casas destacaban por ser de madera y con tejados rojizos a dos aguas, la carretera atravesaba la localidad de este a oeste de forma lineal, y un par de torres de vigilancia forestal situadas en ambos extremos guardaban los alededores.

-¡Genial, ya hemos llegado, me siento con fuerzas para el siguiente combate de gimnasio!-exclamó Oro, emocionado.

-Sí que estás inspirado… aunque tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, son las diez de la noche y dudo de que el gimnasio esté abierto…-murmuró Cristal, consultando la hora en su poké gear.

-Sí, eso es cierto…

Se dirigieron al centro pokémon, el cual estaba situado en el centro del pueblo, en un albergue de tres pisos que conservaba ese aspecto rural que tanto caracterizaba a la localidad. Conseguir una habitación fue sencillo, puesto que apenas estaba ocupado, yendo a cenar una vez que estuvieron asentados aprovechando que el buffet seguía abierto.

Durante la cena Cristal cogió un panfleto del pueblo y estuvo buscando información acerca del gimnasio local hasta encontrarla.

-Ah, aquí está, gimnasio pokémon de pueblo Caoba… parece que el líder es un experto en el tipo hielo.

-¿De veras? Vaya, en ese caso tengo posibilidades de ganar, quilava se podría lucir tranquilamente…-murmuró Oro, pensativo.

-Según esto el líder entrena en montañas heladas y bajo cascadas para mantener su concentración… nada mal.

-Decidido, mañana por la mañana iré a retarle-dictaminó Oro sin mayores contemplaciones.

-Bien, así te veré en acción.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquilamente, viendo la tele en el salón sin que nadie más les molestase, ya que salvo unos pocos entrenadores más que iban y venían estaban solos, yéndose a la cama pronto para poder despertarse temprano. Mañana sería un gran día. Y Oro debía estar preparado.

* * *

Esa misma noche el cielo se encontraba medio encapotado, tapando de esta forma la luz de la luna entre densos jirones de nubes y sumiendo a pueblo Caoba en una densa penumbra. Esto era beneficioso sobre todo para pasar desapercibido, aunque teniendo en cuenta que no había un alma por la calle, en ese caso lo era aún más. Plata tenía motivos para pasar desapercibido, después de todo su misión así lo requería. Sacó su poké gear y, utilizando la función de radio, comenzó a sintonizar distintas frecuencias. A esas horas apenas se emitía gran cosa, lo primero que oyó fue el canal música emitiendo sesiones ininterrumpidas de música clásica para ayudar a dormir; en ese momento se encontraba sonando la cantata BWV 30 de Bach, Aria for Alto.

-Bof, qué coñazo… a ver…

Siguió moviendo el dial, encontrándose entonces con el canal de pokénovelas, un formato originariamente televisivo adaptado a serial radiofónico que contaba historias dramáticas con pokémon de por medio.

-Por favor, mi querido granbull, no me dejes con esta opresión en el pecho, necesito saberlo… ¿tú me amas?

-Sabes que nuestro amor es imposible, mi querida miltank…

-Oh, por el amor del cielo ¿qué nos traen de fuera? vamos, vamos, dame algo más…-masculló Plata.

El siguiente dial cayó en un programa de tertulias de madrugada donde se discutían de asuntos políticos y sociales de diversa índole.

-Yo sólo digo que estamos perdiendo nuestra esencia social y cultural ¿qué va a ser de nosotros de aquí a unos veinte o treinta años? Nuestros asuntos políticos y económicos se parecen cada vez más a los de América o Europa, vale que el sakoku pasó hace años, tampoco estoy diciendo que volvamos a esos tiempos, pero tal y como yo lo veo debemos conservar los valores que antaño hicieron a Japón una gran nación…

-Ya pero ¿acaso quiere volver a cometer los mismos errores que cometieron nuestros antepasados? Le recuerdo que pagamos demasiado caros esos errores, no podemos permitir que una debacle así nos vuelva a suceder jamás, el pueblo jamás nos lo perdonaría…

-Ugh, paso de política, soy entrenador…

Siguió moviendo el dial, pero en un momento dado llegó a captar una frecuencia desconocida que le dejó un tanto extrañado.

-Espera ¿y eso?

Regresó un momento y mantuvo quieto el dial, oyéndose de nuevo esas extrañas interferencias que destacaban por sonar particularmente agudas, como si se deslizaran entre sí dos pedazos de metal; croconaw, que iba con él, comenzó entonces a tener extraños espasmos que le dejaron clavado en el sitio, al tiempo que comenzaba a quejarse al respecto.

-¿Qué pasa, croconaw?

El pokémon de agua siguió emitiendo ahogados gemidos, como si no quisiera mostrar dolor ante su entrenador, pero Plata no dijo nada, observándole atentamente y mirando por un instante la pantalla de su poké gear, pensando a toda velocidad. En un momento dado movió el dial y las interferencias cesaron, como resultado croconaw pareció sentirse mejor. El ceño de Plata se arrugó, comenzando a pensar a toda velocidad y sopesando posibilidades.

-Espera… tal vez… y sólo tal vez…

Miró hacia delante, viendo la calle desierta y echando a andar.

-Vamos, croconaw.

El pokémon de agua siguió a su entrenador sin rechistar y perdiéndose entre las sombras de un callejón cercano, dejando atrás la calle principal vacía y solitaria.

* * *

Esa misma mañana, y tras un copioso y un tanto rápido desayuno, Oro no esperó más y se dirigió al gimnasio a no más tardar, siendo seguido de cerca por una acalorada Cristal.

-Oro, tranquilo, ve más despacio, el gimnasio no se va a ir a ninguna parte…

-Perdona, Cris, pero es que tengo unas ganas inmensas de combatir hoy, no sé, estoy como encendido…-argumentó el chico, caminando a paso ligero.

-No si ya te veo, ya, afloja un poco el paso…

El gimnasio se encontraba en la parte más confluida del centro, a unas cuantas calles de distancia del pueblo y situado en un austero edificio que no parecía decir gran cosa; cuando fueron a entrar salió de éste un hombre joven el cual se dispuso a cerrar con llave.

-¿Eh? ¿No está el líder?-inquirió Oro, contrariado.

-No, me temo que no, está fuera entrenando en la Ruta Helada, volverá dentro de un par de días a lo sumo, disculpa las molestias-explicó el hombre, girando la llave.

-Oh, vaya…-murmuró el chico, desanimado.

-¿Por qué no aprovecháis y hacéis algo de turismo? Dicen que últimamente pasan cosas muy raras en el lago de la Furia-recomendó el hombre antes de irse.

Tanto Oro como Cristal se quedaron ahí, aunque el chico se encontraba algo más molesto, ya que tenía muchas ganas de enfrentar al líder de gimnasio. Por su parte la chica trató de animarle comentando.

-Es una pena, aunque podríamos ir a ese lago, tengo entendido que recibe muchas visitas al año, si lo que quieres es combatir puede ser un buen lugar…

-Está bien, vamos, no me vendrá mal entrenar un poco…

Hacia el norte, y pasando la puerta de control, se extendía la ruta 43, una ruta dispuesta en pendiente de unos quince kilómetros de largo aproximadamente que llevaba directamente al lago de la Furia; no era muy larga y se caracterizaba por estar rodeada de vegetación y algunas elevaciones montañosas, el paisaje habitual que hacía destacar a toda esa zona de Johto. Por el camino se encontraron con bastantes entrenadores y Oro los retó para ir entrenando y así prepararse cuando el líder volviese; tras los quince kilómetros, los cuales recorrieron de forma pausada ya que la pendiente hacia arriba se hacía algo fatigosa, llegaron al lago de la Furia.

Dicho lago destacaba por ser el más grande y antiguo de Japón, se dice que fue creado por violentos gyarados, los cuales provocaron con sus feroces ataques un enorme cráter que luego se llenó de agua de lluvia. Con una superficie de 670,33 kilómetros cuadrados y una profundidad de 103,58 metros, el lago era cuna de una biodiversidad muy variada, con muchas especies de pokémon viviendo por sus alrededores. Aunque la especie más común en el propio lago eran los magikarp, los cuales se contaban a pares; el club de pesca del lago de la Furia tenía su sede ahí, y los aficionados a la pesca siempre competían por pescar el magikarp más grande.

Nada más llegar vieron que en la orilla sur se concentraban la gran mayoría de visitantes, entre ellos tanto propios como turistas. La gran mayoría de ellos eran entrenadores que habian oído los rumores de avistamientos de un misterioso gyarados de color rojo, deseosos de verlo y atraparlo, mientras que otros eran pescadores que se dedicaban principalmente a pescar en ese lago, pero la gran mayoría de ellos permanecían bastante serios y con actitud preocupada.

-Ey, ¿a qué vienen esas caras tan largas?-preguntó Oro, curioso.

-Se trata del lago-explicó una chica.

-Se han visto avistamientos recientes de muchos gyarados en el lago, especialmente uno que es de color rojo, lo cual es extraño, ya que normalmente no suelen tener ese color-reveló un anciano.

-Sí, y los magikarp escasean bastante últimamente, cada vez pican menos. Así es imposible competir-añadió un pescador, contrariado.

-Ya veo… creo que hay cierto patrón aquí-anunció entonces una voz.

Tanto Oro como Cristal se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre bastante alto, al menos les sacaba una cabeza y media; era un hombre joven, tendría por lo menos unos treinta y pocos años, pelirrojo y con el pelo en pincho resultado de la laca. De ojos oscuros, su mirada era profunda y analizadora, vestía con una especie de uniforme que constaba de un traje de neopreno azul oscuro con rayas naranjas. Portaba una gran capa negra sujetada con un broche plateado, con el reverso rojo, y calzaba unas botas negras y rojas.

-¿A qué patrón se refiere?-preguntó Oro con educación.

El hombre bajó la vista y miró detenidamente a Oro, analizándole con su mirada; enseguida se interesó por él.

-Muchacho… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Oro, soy un entrenador pokémon de pueblo Primavera.

-Y yo soy Cristal, una criadora pokémon del mismo pueblo, encantada.

-Encantado de conoceros, yo soy Lance, un entrenador como tú-se presentó el hombre.

-¿Y por qué dices eso, Lance?-preguntó Oro, interesado.

-Llevo un tiempo investigando acerca de todos estos extraños sucesos en el lago durante las últimas semanas y no creo que sea por pura casualidad. Ningún pokémon que se precie puede llegar a evolucionar así sin más, sin antes pasar por un entrenamiento previo, y mucho menos un pokémon tan endeble como los magikarp-explicó el hombre con particular detalle.

-Bueno, aun así casi todos los pokémon suelen evolucionar, tal vez sólo es una parte natural de su ciclo de vida ¿no?-supuso en ese momento Cristal.

-Sí, es lógico pensarlo, aun así personalmente prefiero no pensar de forma tan pragmática; no te lo tomes a mal, pero yo siempre he creido que hay una relación causa-efecto en todo proceso natural que se precie, y la evolución es uno de esos procesos. Si los pokémon evolucionan es porque van acumulando una energía en su interior a lo largo de su entrenamiento que luego se libera, ocasionando que cambien de forma. Es por eso por lo que me extraña que estos evolucionen así sin más, sin pasar antes por ese proceso de acumulación de energía-argumentó Lance.

-Bueno, visto así tiene sentido, pero en tal caso… ¿por qué lo hacen?-inquirió la chica, extrañada.

-Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.

-Pareces saber bastante en ese aspecto…-observó Oro, curioso.

-Sí, es que además de entrenar también investigo parte de lo que hace a los pokémon ser unas criaturas tan curiosas y únicas. Soy algo así como un entrenador científico.

-Interesante…

Ambos entrenadores comenzaron a conversar entre sí sobre combates, lo que dejó a Cristal un tanto de lado, ya que como tal no sabía nada sobre entrenamiento. En ese momento consultó la hora en su poké gear, viendo que ya eran las diez y media.

-Oh, es la hora del canal variedades, a ver qué ponen hoy…

Accedió al modo radio y estuvo moviendo el dial, sin embargo tan solo podía captar unas interferencias muy raras que resonaban con fuerza desde el altavoz.

-Oh, qué horror, parezca que están chirriando tizas contra pizarras…-murmuró la chica, arrugando el gesto.

Tanto Oro como Lance estaban tan absortos conversando que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, a lo que la chica comentó.

-Esto… pasa algo con la radio, las interferencias son horribles…

En ese momento la señal enmudeció de golpe y no se oyó nada más, sobreviniendo la calma más absoluta.

-Vaya, parece que ya ha parado…

Sin embargo, y de golpe y porrazo, algo emergió del lago tan abruptamente que todo el mundo reaccionó por igual, mirando hacia la orilla y viendo qué había sido eso. La sola visión dejó a todo el mundo de piedra, incapaces de creerse lo que veían.

-¡El gyarados rojo!

El imponente y fiero pokémon soltó entonces un rugido y comenzó a cargar un hiperrayo, apuntando hacia la orilla.

-¡Todo el mundo atrás, fuera!-gritó Lance.

La gente reaccionó enseguida y comenzó a correr despavorida hasta que el hiperrayo impactó en la orilla, provocando una explosión que lanzó lejos a varias personas que no llegaron a moverse a tiempo, entre ellas a Cristal.

-¡Cris!-exclamó Oro.

Fue hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, eso creo…-masculló ella, un poco adolorida por la caída.

-¡Escóndete en el club de pesca, rápido!-indicó el chico.

La chica obedeció y tanto Oro y Lance analizaron la situación rápidamente.

-Está desbocado, podría destruir el lago…

-Sí, y no sólo eso, sino que también destruiría toda la biodiversidad de éste, obligando a muchos pokémon a emigrar sin ser la época, pudiendo trastocar su ciclo migratorio. Y además, podría ponerse a bucear y acabaría encontrando el desaguadero del lago, una corriente subterránea que sale hacia el río que pasa al lado de ciudad Endrino, el cual a su vez atraviesa la ruta 45 y posteriormente da al océano Pacífico-analizó Lance con más profundidad.

Ante esa situación Oro se quedó horrorizado, viendo lo evidente.

-Es un peligro…

-Sí, tenemos que detenerlo, yo lo haré.

-¡Déjame que te ayude! ¡Ampharos, impactrueno a toda potencia!-exclamó el entrenador, sacándolo.

Nada más salir de su ball, el pokémon obedeció y soltó la energía de golpe, dando de lleno en gyarados; sin embargo éste logró soportar el golpe sin mucha dificultad y contraatacó con un súbito hiperrayo que fue directo hacia él.

-¡Ampharos, cuidado, esquívalo!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Cúbrele, dragonite, hiperrayo!

En un visto y no visto, dicho pokémon apareció y lanzó otro hiperrayo lo suficientemente potente como para detener en seco al del gyarados. Hubo entonces una potente explosión que separó a ambos pokémon del peligro, al tiempo que dragonite se ponía junto a Lance.

-No deberías precipiarte así sin más, Oro-murmuró el hombre, reprendiéndole ligeramente.

-Perdón, es que soy un poco lanzado… ¿estás bien, ampharos?-inquirió el chico.

El pokémon eléctrico asintió, a lo que Lance murmuró.

-Me alegro de ver que te preocupas por tus pokémon, eso dice mucho de ti…

-Por supuesto ¿qué clase de entrenador sería si no lo hiciera?

Ante esa respuesta Lance esbozó una sonrisa, como si le agradara, sin embargo en ese momento el humo se despejó y gyarados les vio, dispuesto a atacarles de nuevo.

-¡Atento! ¡Dragonite, garra dragón!

Moviendose a una gran velocidad, se acercó a gyarados y le asestó un gran zarpazo con sus garras que le hizo cierto daño; gyarados trató de contraatacar asestándole un mordisco con sus fauces, sin embargo el pokémon dragón esquivó fácilmente el golpe sin que Lance tuviera que decirle nada.

-¡Ahora, trueno!

Acto seguido, y demostrando una gran precisión, cargó energía en su gran cuerpo y la soltó con una fuerza arrolladora; gyarados se tambaleó ligeramente, aun así consiguió soportar el golpe y fue a contraatacar.

-¿¡Lo ha aguantado?! ¡Imposible!-exclamó Lance, incrédulo.

-¡Tenemos que ablandarlo! ¡Puño trueno!-exclamó por su parte Oro.

Ampharos pegó un salto con el puño envuelto en electricidad y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a gyarados antes de que llegara a atacar; aun a pesar de ese rápido movimiento, el pokémon agua-volador resistió una vez más su envite, latigando su cola y golpeando a ampharos con ella, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Aguanta, ampharos! ¿¡Cómo puede soportar así sin más unos ataques tan efectivos?!-masculló Oro, anonadado.

Ante eso Lance no dijo nada, mirando al gyarados rojo con el ceño fruncido y pensando a toda velocidad hasta que finalmente exclamó.

-¡Dragonite, danza dragón!

Al punto el cuerpo del pokémon dragón brilló en un aura morada intensa mientras se movía frenéticamente, aumentando de esta forma tanto su ataque como su velocidad; gyarados fue a atacar con otro hiperrayo, pero dragonite aprovechó su mejorada velocidad para evadirlo.

-¡Ahora, garra dragón!

Esta vez el golpe fue el doble de fuerte, golpeándole en su resistente cuerpo y ablandándolo un poco más.

-¡Hay que seguir atacando! ¡Puño trueno de nuevo, ampharos!-exclamó Oro.

El pokémon eléctrico se adelantó con su puño en alto y, antes de que gyarados contraatacara, le asestó un fuerte golpe que le hizo tambalear por un instante. Sin embargo sus ojos brillaron en un resplandor rojizo intenso y volvió a estar a tope otra vez. Lance se percató de esto enseguida, exclamando de seguido.

-Maldición… ¡garra dragón una vez más!

Dragonite se abalanzó a una velocidad endiablada sobre él y le asestó un duro golpe en la cabeza; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo y casi de manera imperceptible, una dura sacudida eléctrica azotó su enorme cuerpo, añadiéndose al daño producido por garra dragón y combinándose en el proceso, dando como resultado una fortísima explosión que lo sacudió de arriba abajo.

Gyarados emitió un prolongado aullido hasta que finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso?!-exclamó Oro, anonadado.

Sin embargo Lance no cuestionó nada, aprovechando entonces ese momento para lanzar una ultra ball al pokémon. La ball le cogió, pegó un par de toques y saltó el seguro, capturándolo así.

-Será lo mejor para todos y para él mismo. Aunque eso sí, bien pensado en atacarle en el momento justo, Oro.

-¿Eh? No, pero si yo no he sido…-murmuró el chico.

-¿No? Pensé que habías sido tú con ampharos…

-¿Estás de broma? Mi ampharos es fuerte, pero no tanto, en todo caso le hubiera dicho que hiciera puño trueno ya que es más de ataque físico ¿verdad, ampharos?

El pokémon eléctrico asintió vehementemente, dando a entender que no había sido cosa suya. Eso dejó tanto a Oro como a Lance bastante intrigados al respecto, aunque en ese momento vino Cristal con el pokégear en la mano.

-Ey, chicos, en cuanto derrotasteis al gyarados las interferencias cesaron…

-¿De veras? Déjame ver un momento-indicó Lance cogiendo el aparato.

Estuvo trasteando un buen rato con él mientras iba comentando.

-Antes vi como el gyarados se empoderaba de golpe, como si algo le hubiese obligado a resistir el daño. Si dices que esas interferencias estaban presentes en el momento que gyarados hizo su aparición, entonces ambas cosas deben estar relacionadas. Con este pokégear tal vez pueda rastrear esas señales…

-¡Vaya! ¿Se puede hacer eso con un pokégear?-inquirió la chica asombrada.

-Se pueden hacer muchas cosas si sabes cómo hacerlas.

Tras unos breves minutos manejándolo anunció.

-Creo que tengo algo, no estoy seguro de su verdadera naturaleza, pero parece ser que están emitiendo unas extrañas señales que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sean las reponsables de que gyarados se comportara de ese modo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Estás seguro?!-exclamó Oro.

-¿Y todo eso lo has sabido sólo con el pokégear?-inquirió la chica, alucinada.

-No, eso ya lo sospechaba de antes, el pokégear me ha ayudado a cerciorarlo. Podemos usarlo para rastrear la señal emitida, quizás así podamos encontrar la emisora.

-¿Pues a que esperamos?-animó Oro.

-La señal proviene del sur, vayamos a ver-indicó Lance.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, los tres se pusieron en marcha siguiendo la estela de Lance, el cual portaba el pokégear consigo mientras rastreaba la señal usando la propia radio. La orilla sur del lago se quedó así desierta, sin nadie a la vista.

* * *

-Vaya, buen disparo, ni siquiera lo vieron venir…

-Gracias, supe que era el mejor momento para atacar, combinar ataques siempre es efectivo si quieres conseguir una mayor potencia. Ese dragonite era bastante fuerte, y el humano de la capa sabía manejarlo bien…

-Sí, menos mal que decidimos quedarnos por aquí, aunque ¿Qué hacemos ahora? El peligro ha pasado, al menos de momento, y con ese humano al frente puede que no tengan ningun problema…

-Puede, pero prefiero asegurarme, nos quedaremos por aquí cerca por si las moscas.

-Está bien.

Las dos figuras se retiraron para no ser vistas, dejando tras de si la calma más absoluta.

* * *

Siguieron la emisión de las ondas hasta regresar a pueblo Caoba, donde Lance encontró un punto de referencia tras peinar todo el pueblo de arriba abajo.

-Vale, parece que aquí es donde las ondas se concentran-murmuró, devolviéndole el aparato a Cristal.

Alzaron la vista y se encontraron entonces con un frondoso árbol junto a una pequeña tienda frente a la calle principal; a simple vista no parecía que hubiese nada extraño, aunque en cuanto se fijaron mejor vieron que había algo raro en él, sobre todo en la punta.

-Que me aspen si eso es una antena-murmuró Cristal con rotundidad.

-No te equivocas, mira-añadió Lance, descubriendo unos cables que recorrían el tronco al apartar algunas ramas.

-¿El árbol es la antena?-inquirió Oro.

-Eso parece… vamos a hacer una visita a la tienda-indicó Lance.

Entraron en ella, el interior era como una tienda de recuerdos cualquiera, con artículos artesanales locales expuestos en estanterías; el ambiente era normal, vieron al tendero, un hombre de mediana edad, junto a una persona más, al verles entrar éste se dirigió a ellos cortésmente.

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Sí, mire, he visto el árbol que tienen ahí fuera y personalmente me he quedado ciertamente asombrado, se nota que han puesto mucho esmero en su cuidado y crecimiento ¿es suyo?-preguntó Lance.

-Ah... el árbol, sí… sí, bueno, es nuestro, me alegro… me alegro que les guste, lo traje del jardín de mi abuelo-murmuró el hombre entrecortadamente.

-Pues permítame decirle que es un árbol precioso…-siguió Lance.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto, por algo es de mi abuelo, ¿sabe? Sí, desde luego…

-Es indudable, su abuelo hizo un trabajo excepcional, posee unas ramas finas pero resistentes, me he fijado.

-Sí, sí, sí, por supuesto, tiene usted toda la razón… si es que mi abuelo tenía un arte plantando árboles…

El otro hombre que acompañaba al tendero les miraba fijamente con un gesto inquieto grabado en su cara, extrañado por el comportamiento de Lance, el cual seguía hablando con una seguridad y convicción apabullantes.

-Jamás había visto un árbol así, tan sano y lustroso, es espectacular.

-Impresionante, diga usted que sí…

-Y no sólo eso, sino que además posee una belleza interior inigualable.

-No se lo discuto, todo se lo debe a mi abuelo… mi abuelo era un plantador de árboles magnífico, lo suyo era arte.

-Con un tronco fuerte y resistente, con unas hebras similares a hilos.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, si es que ese árbol es incomparable, no hay otro igual en toda la prefectura de Johto…

-Y con una antena sólida y resistente-añadió Lance en ese momento, sin inmutarse.

-También, también, y no nos costó casi nada, estaba a mitad de precio…-admitió el hombre, casi sin darse cuenta.

Hubo un brevísimo segundo en el que se percató entonces de su metedura de pata, tratando de corregirse lo antes posible sin apenas resultados.

-¡Dice antena, señor mío! ¡Qué chistoso que es usted, ja, ja, ja!

-Sí, mucho… y ese armario… también silba-anunció entonces Lance, señalando al susodicho el cual se encontraba justo detrás del tendero.

Otro breve silencio condicionó todo lo demás, llegando incluso a oírse dicho silbido, el cual era característico del aire al pasar por una estrecha rendija.

-¿Que silba, dice? No, no, será la radio, que tengo bajado el volumen…-se excusó el tendero pobremente.

-Aparte del medio-le increpó Lance, empujándolo a un lado.

En ese momento el otro hombre se levantó y exclamó.

-¿Qué hace? ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacer esto!

-¡Cállese, vuestra tapadera se acabó!-exclamó Lance.

Acto seguido empujó el armario hacia un lado de una patada, cayedo al suelo con estrépito y dejando a la vista unas escaleras que bajaban hacia lo que parecía una localización secreta.

-Lo que me suponía. Muy bien, yo me adelantaré; Oro, ven en cuanto estés listo. Cristal, ve al centro pokémon y llama a este número de mi parte, explícales lo que ocurre y que vengan enseguida-dio indicaciones Lance rápidamente, entregándola un papelito doblado.

-De acuerdo-asintió la chica, yendo a hacer su cometido rápidamente.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó el otro hombre sacando entonces a un raticate.

-¡Todo tuyo, Oro!-exclamó Lance, escabulléndose hacia las escaleras.

-¡Quilava, rueda fuego!-exclamó el chico, sacándolo.

Nada más salir de su ball el pokémon realizó el movimiento con tanta rapidez que no le dio tiempo a su contrincante a reaccionar, cayendo KO de un solo golpe.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Qué está pasando aquí, qué es todo esto?-inquirió el chico, molesto.

Sin embargo, tanto el derrotado hombre como el tendero salieron huyendo sin decir nada. Esperó entonces un poco más por si Cristal volvía, pero como la curiosidad por descubrir lo que estaba pasando era tan grande finalmente no pudo más y bajó las escaleras.

Nada más entrar por la puerta se encontró entonces en una especie de guarida ninja muy grande, un pasillo bastante largo se extendía hasta el fondo de una espaciosa sala. Al lado de la puerta había una estatua de un imponente persian, pero en cuanto pasó por delante de ésta, la alarma comenzó a sonar con estridencia y para su sorpresa, un tropel de soldados del Team Rocket apareció de improviso acercándose hacia él.

-¡Intrusos, intrusos!

-¡Acabemos con ellos!

-¡El Team Rocket! ¡Me lo debí de haber imaginado!-exclamó Oro, poniéndose en guardia.

Los soldados le presentaron batalla entre todos y sacaron a pokémon como raticate, muk, zubat, golbat o grimer; Oro usó a todos sus pokémon a la vez puesto que ellos hacían lo mismo, enfrentándolos entre todos. Durante la batalla, que fue encarnizada, a ariados le brillaron los ojos y, con gran fuerza, envolvió a varios de los pokémon que los atacaban en un aura brillante, haciéndolos levitar mientras les dañaba en el proceso.

-¡Eso es psíquico! ¡Genial ariados, psíquico otra vez!-indicó su entrenador.

Ese último ataque fue la guinda final, haciéndoles hacer volteretas en el aire, y los soldados se fueron corriendo hacia la salida, derrotados. Siguió recorriendo el lugar, pero en cuanto pasó por delante de otra estatua la alarma volvió a sonar y otro tropel de soldados se echó sobre él, luchando contra ellos rápidamente.

Esta vez la batalla fue algo más rápida, aunque fue entonces cuando descubrió que los ojos de la estatua eran en realidad cámaras de vigilancia ocultas.

-Claro, por eso me descubren…-pensó Oro.

Pensando en alguna forma para desactivar esas cámaras, llegó a una sala cercana donde se encontró con un científico que, al verle, salió huyendo por patas.

-Pero hay que ver qué cobardes son… espera ¿y esto?-murmuró al ver algo en la pantalla de un ordenador cercano.

Vio entonces en el monitor la vista de las distintas cámaras en diferentes ventanas dispuestas en mosaico, cubriendo así todos los ángulos posibles de ese primer piso.

-Ajá, así que éste es su sistema de seguridad… veamos-murmuró Oro, sentándose ante la pantalla.

No era ningún experto informático, ni mucho menos, pero tenía ciertos conocimientos básicos gracias a que siempre se quedaba algo más de tiempo en el aula de informática del colegio. Tras unos cuantos minutos trasteando con el sistema, encontró algo y pudo desactivarlo.

-Soy el hombre invisible-anunció dando al enter.

Tras eso las imágenes se congelaron y las cámaras dejaron de grabar, despejando de esta forma el camino.

-Menos mal que atiendo siempre en clase… es de las pocas interesantes-pensó Oro, satisfecho.

Tras eso pudo continuar recorriendo el lugar sin que más tropeles de soldados le abordaran; al otro lado de ese piso encontró unas escaleras que bajaban a un nivel inferior, donde se encontró con Lance.

-Ah, Oro, aquí estás. Este lugar es enorme, será mejor que nos separemos para registrarlo todo entre los dos.

Antes de ponerse en marcha Lance curó a sus pokémon, ya que estaban algo cansados después de tanta lucha seguida, y se separaron; en ese mismo pasillo donde se encontraba había una puerta hermética, pero permanecía cerrada mediante una cerradura electrónica que no tenía teclado ni nada parecido, tan solo un pequeño micrófono, por lo que siguió adelante al ver que no podía hacer nada por abrirla.

Un poco más adelante se encontró con otras escaleras que bajaban y llegó al tercer nivel de la gran base. Allí se reencontró con Lance, el cual le explicó.

-Oro, al parecer hay dos puertas que necesitan claves de acceso para abrirlas, no sé cuáles son, pero es posible que algún rocket sepa alguna, así que estate atento.

-Vale ¿nos separamos de nuevo o vamos juntos?

-No, mejor separados, así cubrimos más terreno. Te veo luego aquí.

Tras eso los dos se separaron, yendo cada uno por un lado y buscando a soldados Rocket a los que interrogar; probablemente eso llevaría más tiempo de lo esperado, así que debían darse prisa.

* * *

Entrar en el lugar fue más fácil de lo que se esperó, tan solo tuvo que seguir la estela que esos dos dejaban tras de si, aprovechando de esta forma la oportunidad. No creía que tuviera problemas a la hora de avanzar, pero siempre y cuando que tuviera a sus pokémon consigo para defenderle era más que suficiente. Croconaw iba con él ojo avizor, preparado para lanzarse sobre el enemigo a la menor ocasión.

-Vale ¿dónde estáis, cerdos?-se preguntó él, ardiendo de rabia.

Había estado tanto tiempo buscándolos que ardía en deseos de combatir con ellos y darles su merecido. Después de todos esos años de búsqueda, por fin los había encontrado. Y pagarían caro, muy caro. Les mostraría quien era el más fuerte.

En su búsqueda se encontró entonces con un pequeño cuartito donde estuvo buscando alguna pista de su siguiente objetivo, encontrando principalmente papeleo variado y poco más. Sin embargo estaba tan absorto buscando que no se percató de que alguien le vigilaba hasta que croconaw le alertó. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a todo, pero en cuanto vio quien era se detuvo en seco.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quién es… pensaba que no te volvería a ver más…

-¡Tú! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-masculló el chico.

-Pues lo mismo que tú, aparentemente.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual se sostuvieron la mirada fijamente, diciéndoselo todo en nada; finalmente ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Es una pena, cuando me dijeron que se habian colado unas ratas pensé que se trataban de unas molestias cualesquiera de las que nos podríamos encargar, pero… ahora resulta que has vuelto. Cual hijo pródigo…

-¡Cállate, no estoy aquí por eso y lo sabes bien! ¡Vengo a terminar con todo, no pienso dejar que un equipo de fracasados se salga con la suya!

-Oh, entonces es eso ¿no? Es una pena, y yo que pensaba que habías heredado su garra y su carácter…

Esas palabras no hicieron más que encender al muchacho, el cual gritó.

-¡No! ¡Cállate, no digas más, no es cierto! ¡Yo soy yo, no él! ¡Ya basta de tanta palabrería barata!

Sin embargo ella tan solo esbozó una lacónica sonrisa, como si reafirmara lo evidente.

-Eres igualito que él, esa rebeldía, esa forma de hablar… lo quieras o no, eres quien eres, y eso no lo vas a poder cambiar por mucho que quieras. Sin embargo es triste, sobre todo después de lo que hicimos por ti. Cría murkrows y te sacarán los ojos…

Para entonces el chico se encontraba a punto de estallar hasta que finalmente no pudo más, soltando todo lo que sentía.

-¡Mentira, mentira, todo es mentira! ¡Nunca hicisteis nada por mí, sólo os importaba vuestra estúpida organización, nunca pensasteis en mí, nunca obtuve nada de vosotros! ¡Es todo mentira!

Tras esa diatriba el chico se quedó callado, mirándola con furia, sin embargo ella no dijo nada, devolviéndole la mirada con gesto de circunstancia y murmurando al poco rato.

-Pues así están las cosas, supongo, si eso es lo que quieres creer. Que no se diga que no te he dado la oportunidad, después de todo creo que no soy tan horrible…

-Oh ¿eso crees?-inquirió él, burlonamente.

Finalmente la mujer lo dejó estar, aunque antes de irse murmuró por última vez.

-Realmente te pareces a él, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

Tras eso el chico se quedó allí, a solas con su rabia y sintiéndose peor que nunca.

* * *

Hacer hablar a los soldados con los que se iba encontrando no fue para nada complejo, ya que después de todo la base estaba hasta arriba de ellos. Encontró en ese mismo nivel una sala repleta de ordenadores donde había varios soldados protegiendo a un científico que destacaba por ser tuerto, ya que tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Nada más entrar se dirigió a ellos con voz queda.

-¡Muy bien, esto va a ser sencillo si colaboráis, necesito dos claves para acceder al despacho del jefe según me han contado!

-¿Y crees que te las vamos a decir?-inquirió uno de los soldados, una chica joven.

-Yo creo que sí…-murmuró Oro, sacando una ball.

Tras un combate bastante corto, ya que después de todo los soldados no eran precisamente fuertes, una de las soldados murmuró.

-Vale, vale, de acuerdo, tú ganas, una de ellas es colaslowpoke, pero la otra no la sé, lo juro.

-Colaslowpoke… qué poca vergüenza tenéis-les espetó Oro, recordando a aquel soldado, Protón.

-¡Ríe ahora, pero el experimento ha sido un éxito, lo he conseguido, mi teoría de las ondas electromagnéticas funciona, el gran Giovanni me recompensará!-exclamó el científico tuerto en ese momento.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Explíquese!-exclamó Oro, cogiéndole de la bata.

-Desde hace tres años he estado estudiando el comportamiento fisiológico de los pokémon ante ondas electromagnéticas de gran poder. Al principio sólo las usaba en personas para anularlas la voluntad, pero luego descubrí que esa energía, combinada con impulsos eléctricos, lograba enfocarse en los puntos focales de la médula espinal de los pokémon, entre ellos el que se conecta con la parte baja del lóbulo temporal, en donde se dice que es donde comienza a darse la evolución. Al principio los resultados no eran los que esperaba y los especímenes acababan muriendo, pero seguí insistiendo, aumentando la fuerza de las ondas, hasta que conseguí por fin forzar a evolucionar a los estúpidos magikarps de ese lago, siendo un éxito total. Ahora el periodo de prueba ha finalizado, el verdadero experimento está a punto de empezar… ¡Y el gran Giovanni me recompensará a mí, el gran Gil, con miles de millones de yenes! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Ante semejante Oro no podía estar más asqueado y furioso.

-¡Es usted un monstruo! ¡Apártese de mi vista!-le gritó, tirándolo al suelo.

El tal Gil se levantó y huyó, gritando y riendo mientras lo hacía.

-¡Miles de yenes, miles, miles…!

Dado que aún le quedaba una contraseña por descubrir siguió buscando por los alrededores más soldados a los que interrogar; en esa planta encontró sobre todo muchos suministros y objetos que, a todas luces, parecían ser robados, encontrando de todo: poké balls de todo tipo sin comercializar, medicinas, vitaminas y hasta varias MTs que se encontraban tiradas por el suelo, entre ellas las de rayo hielo, enseñándosela a lanturn, y la de bomba lodo, enseñándosela a ariados. No sabía con qué se iba a encontrar de ahí en adelante, por lo que debía de estar preparado para lo que le echasen.

En otra sala contigua se encontró entonces con un soldado solitario al que, un poco de insistencia, consiguió sonsacarle la siguiente contraseña, la cual resultó ser colaraticate.

-¿En serio? qué original…-murmuró el chico, con sorna.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo no decido esas cosas, si tienes quejas se las puedes hacer llegar a los ejecutivos si tanto te importa…

-Pues mira, tal vez se las haga llegar yo mismo.

-Muy bien, pues ya tienes lo que quieres ¿no? Enhorabuena.

-Muchas gracias.

Tras eso el soldado ahuecó el ala rápidamente y Oro tuvo vía libre para proseguir con su búsqueda.

Llegó entonces al otro lado de ese piso, donde encontró unas escaleras que llevaban hasta un ala inexplorada en el piso superior, donde se encontró con otra puerta hermética; vio entonces que ésta sí que tenía un panel electrónico que admitía texto, por lo que fue a abrirla con las contraseñas. Sin embargo en ese justo instante una voz que le era familiar exclamó.

-¡Espera!

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba encontrarse en un sitio como éste.

-¿¡Plata?! ¿¡Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!

-¡Encargándome de esos asquerosos del Team Rocket! ¿Y tú, qué haces tú?-inquirió el chico con su ya conocida chulería.

-¡Lo mismo! ¡Y ahora lárgate, no tengo tiempo para batallas ahora!-exclamó Oro, molesto.

-Ni aunque quisiera me enfrentaría a ti, ese tipo pelirrojo de la capa me ha machacado, y sin cambiar de pokémon siquiera…

-Espera ¿hablas de Lance?

-Sí, el mismo ¡y encima se puso chulo conmigo! ¡Me dijo que no quería ni confiaba en mis pokémon!

-¡Oh, pues vaya novedad!

-Bah, puede ser muy fuerte, pero con esa actitud tan estúpida en el fondo sólo será un débil. ¡Yo quiero pokémon ganadores que me ayuden a alcanzar la victoria! ¡Y ya he tenido bastante enfrentándome a tipos como tú!-exclamó Plata.

Oro tuvo que recurrir de todo su autocontrol para no estallar, sin embargo en cuanto se dio la vuelta para replicarle, el chico se había largado.

-Bah, paso de él, bastante tengo ya con todo lo que tengo encima-pensó el chico.

Sin esperar mucho más introdujo las dos contraseñas y la puerta se abrió; ésta daba a un amplio despacho decorado suntuosamente, había una mesa de reuniones a mano izquierda y las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros de todo tipo. En una esquina al lado de un escritorio de madera había una percha donde un murkrow se encontraba posado, observando al chico con gesto inalterado. Tras dicho escritorio se encontraba un hombre enfundado en una gabardina negra, dándole la espalda.

-¿Quién es usted?-inquirió el chico.

-Yo soy… el gran Giovanni, el líder del Team Rocket-anunció entonces para su sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué?!

Sin embargo la silla se dio la vuelta, al tiempo que el hombre se levantaba y, tras un tirón de sus ropas, dejaba ver su verdadera identidad.

-¡Ja! Más quisieras que fuera el gran Giovanni...

En realidad era un hombre de mediana edad, vestía de forma muy similar a Protón, con el uniforme negro pero con las rayas amarillas distintivas y otro cinturón multiusos. Iba enguantado con guantes blancos y calzaba unas botas del mismo color. Tenía el pelo tintado de morado, con un extraño flequillo lobulado hacia arriba y una corta perilla del mismo color.

-¿Quién eres?-repitió Oro.

-Puedes llamarme Petrel, rey del disfraz… encantado-saludó como si fuera una estrella invitada.

-Pues yo no lo estoy tanto.

-Ya me dijeron que se habían colado dos ratas en nuestra querida base, si los demás no han podido voy a tener que quitarte del medio personalmente-anunció, con socarronería.

-Te dejo que lo intentes-le animó Oro, sacando una ball.

Aunque no difirió tanto de una batalla normal contra un grupo más o menos grande de soldados, Petrel le dio algo más de cancha, pero no fue complicado tumbar a sus pokémon con ataques bien dirigidos y potentes. Tenía un zubat que no resitió un buen puño trueno de ampharos, un koffing que no duró ni un telediario con el psíquico de ariados y un raticate que fue algo más durillo pero que finalmente cayó ante la velocidad y fuerza de quilava y su rueda fuego.

-Vaya, menudo elemento…

-¿Cuál es la contraseña de la puerta de arriba?-inquirió el entrenador, con voz queda.

-Bueno, si tanto quieres saberlo, yo te la digo, es "viva Giovanni"-explicó Petrel.

-Muy bien…

Con esa información ya aprendida fue a marcharse para abrirla, sin embargo en ese momento Petrel comentó como quien habla del tiempo.

-Ah, pero… ¿sabes qué es lo divertido? Que esa puerta sólo se abre reconociendo mi voz, creí conveniente que lo supieras.

Antes de que Oro pudiera decir o hacer nada más, hizo explotar una bomba de humo de su cinto.

-¡Oh, no, mierda! ¡Noctowl, despéjalo!-exclamó el chico, sacándolo de seguido.

El pokémon volador no tardó mucho en disipar el humo batiendo sus alas, sin embargo para entonces Petrel había desaparecido.

-Maldita sea…-masculló el chico, contrariado.

Sin embargo el murkrow de la percha, que no se había movido durante todo el combate, exclamó con un tono de voz bastante exacto al de Petrel.

-¡Viva Giovanni, viva Giovanni!

El detalle no fue ninguna sorpresa para él, ya que después de todo sabía, gracias sobre todo al profesor Elm, que algunos pokémon voladores como en el caso de murkrow eran capaces de imitar sonidos variados e incluso palabras que oían gracias principalmente a que poseían una lengua carnosa, lo que les permitía vocalizar como lo haría un humano. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea, y pensó en ponerla en práctica rápidamente.

-Ven, murkrow bonito… ven con el tío Oro…

El pokémon le miró fijamente durante unos breves segundos y entonces se acercó a él, posándose en su hombro derecho.

-Así me gusta, que colabores…

Sin embargo, y en un visto y no visto, el pokémon le dio varios picotazos en la cabeza y se largó volando mientras gritaba.

-¡Viva Giovanni, viva Giovanni!

-¡Agh, pero si serás…! ¡Espera!

Comenzó entonces una frenética persecución por toda la base mientras trataba de alcanzarle, la recorrieron de arriba abajo hasta llegar eventualmente a la puerta cerrada. El murkrow se acercó a ella y exclamó una vez más.

-¡Viva Giovanni, viva Giovanni!

Fue entonces cuando la cerradura electrónica reconoció la voz y la puerta se abrió.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Oro.

Sin embargo en cuanto quiso cruzar por la puerta una voz femenina exclamó.

-¡Quieto ahí, no muevas ni un músculo!

Oro se dio la vuelta y vio entonces a una mujer acompañada de un soldado Rocket; el murkrow, en cuanto la vio, revoloteó hasta su hombro y la hizo arrumacos.

-Murkrow, travieso, no te vuelvas a escapar…-le dijo ella, acariciándole.

Dicha mujer era pelirroja, con el pelo muy bien peinado; por alguna extraña razón su sólo aspecto le recordó a Plata, sin embargo apenas prestó mucha más atención a ese detalle. No vestía como Protón o Petrel, llevaba un vestido completamente blanco, con una insignia del Team Rocket a la izquierda del pecho y el cuello, los bordes de las mangas y el bajo del vestido negros. Calzaba unas botas blancas, llevaba unos pendientes dorados y sus ojos eran de color rojo.

-¿Quién es usted?-inquirió Oro.

-Esa no es la verdadera pregunta, más bien sería: ¿Quién eres tú, criaturita?-le corrigió ella, manteniendo la calma.

-Me llamo Oro y voy a echaros de aquí cagando leches-soltó el chico, con rotundidad.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, pero entonces la mujer se rió tontamente, murmurando de seguido.

-Hay que ver, los chavales de hoy en día son unos metomentodo ¿no crees, murkrow? Yo soy Atenea, una ejecutiva del Team Rocket, y vas a ver qué hacemos con la gente que no ha sido invitada.

Acto seguido tanto ella como el soldado presentaron batalla, sacando a un arbok y un golbat respectivamente. Por su parte Oro se puso en guardia, dispuesto a luchar, sin embargo en ese momento llegó Lance, el cual comentó.

-Vaya, así que atacando a la vez ¿eh? Dos contra uno no es muy justo que digamos…

-Ah, con que tenías un aliado… pero esto no cambia nada, acabaremos con vosotros aquí y ahora ¡Arbok, deslumbrar!

-¡Golbat, ataque ala!

-¡Dragonite, trueno!

-¡Ariados, psíquico!

El primero y más rápido en atacar fue dragonite, cuyo trueno fulminó a golbat, que cayó nada más empezar; por su parte Oro sacó a ariados y fue el siguiente en atacar, tras esquivar con facilidad el deslumbrar de arbok. Un solo golpe bastó para ponerle KO, demostrando así una gran fuerza.

-¡Vamos, murkrow, tinieblas!-indicó Atenea, tras recoger a arbok.

-¡Adelante, raticate, cara susto!-exclamó el soldado, sacándolo.

-¡Dragonite, dragoaliento!

-¡Ampharos, puño trueno!

Una potente ráfaga de dragoaliento arrastró a raticate y ampharos esquivó las tinieblas dando un salto; acto seguido, alzó su puño envuelto en electricidad y le asestó a murkrow un golpe fulminante, que cayó a los brazos de Atenea.

-¡Murkrow! Descansa, mi chiquitín…

-¡Lo siento, jefa, me quedé sin pokémon!-se excusó el soldado, amedrentado.

-Argh, panda de incompetentes… ¡ordena evacuar, rápido!

-¡Sí, señora!-exclamó el soldado, yéndose.

-Me tendré que encargar personalmente… ¡vamos, vileplume!-exclamó la mujer, sacando a uno.

-¡Noctowl, tajo aéreo!

-¡Repélelo con ácido!

El pokémon volador fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una serie de corrientes de aire que fueron directas hacia vileplume, pero éste atacó lanzando un líquido venenoso que los detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Dulce aroma!

Antes de que noctowl atacase, esparció por el lugar una fragancia dulce y aromática que dejó noctowl algo alelado, a merced de sus ataques.

-¡Somnífero!

-¡Vuela, noctowl, que no te alcance!-indicó su entrenador.

El pokémon volador alzó el vuelo y pudo evitar así caer dormido; tras revolotear brevemente cerca del techo, bajó en picado y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a vileplume, que cayó KO. Atenea lo recogió, comentando de seguido.

-Maldición, sois muy fuertes…

-¡Esto se ha acabado, la Interpol está al caer, no tenéis oportunidad!-exclamó Lance.

Sin embargo Atenea no se mostró nerviosa ante ese comentario, murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, pero ¿os creeis que entrando aquí y desbaratando nuestra máquina es suficiente como para detenernos? Pobres ilusos, después de todo las pruebas han terminado, ya no necesitamos este sitio. Aun así nos volveremos a ver y la próxima vez no seremos tan condescendientes, de hecho… ¡seréis testigos del auténtico poder del Team Rocket!

Y, tras esas palabras, lanzó una bomba de humo para ocultarse; noctowl no tardó casi nada en disiparlo, pero para entonces ya había huido.

-Otra cosa no sé, pero son unos expertos escapistas-murmuró el chico, algo molesto.

-Es igual, puede estar en cualquier parte, al menos ahora tenemos vía libre para llegar a esa habitación-murmuró Lance.

Entraron por la puerta y nada más hacerlo vieron una enorme máquina irradiando un calor muy fuerte, funcionando a pleno rendimiento. Encima de la misma había una pequeña esfera donde la energía se concentraba, siendo enviada hacia la antena mediante unos gruesos cables adoasados al techo.

-Ésta debe ser la máquina que emite esas ondas que fuerzan a los pokémon a evolucionar-pensó Lance en voz alta.

La estuvieron examinando un poco por encima, pero no había ningun interruptor o palanca que la controlara, aunque a ambos lados de la misma encontraron un total de seis electrode que parecían ser los principales suministradores de energía.

-No parece haber ningún interruptor ni nada por el estilo… no queda otra, debemos derrotar a esos electrode que suministran energía a la máquina. Me sabe mal por ellos, ya que no tienen la culpa de nada, pero no hay otra salida. Yo me encargaré de los del lado derecho, ocúpate de los del izquierdo.

Aunque igual de contrariado que Lance, Oro no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y luchó contra los electrode que estaban conectados a la máquina; no les llevó demasiado tiempo, en cuanto el último cayó KO la máquina dejó de funcionar, apagándose de seguido.

-Lo logramos, bien hecho, Oro.

-Sí, menos mal… aunque la mayor parte del trabajo ha sido gracias a ti, eres impresionante, Lance-le elogió el chico.

-Para nada, tú lo eres más, te estuve observando luchar contra Atenea y he de decir que tienes mucho potencial, Oro, no lo desaproveches y tampoco te rindas.

-Gracias, Lance, después de todo tengo intención de participar en la conferencia Plateada de este año-le agradeció el chico.

-¿De veras? Vaya, esa es una buena meta, estoy seguro de que serás capaz de llegar muy lejos.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

En ese justo momento llegó Cristal con varias personas más, entre ellas alguien familiar para el chico.

-¡Clever!

-¡Hombre, Oro, cuanto tiempo!

Entre él y Lance le explicaron todo acerca del escondite del Team Rocket y lo que había pasado, mientras el agente iba tomando nota.

-Ya veo. Vinimos todo lo deprisa que pudimos, pero aun así… maldita sea-farfulló el agente, contrariado

-Tranquilo, Clever, les encontraremos, estaré vigilando de cerca-aseguró Lance.

Lo único que pudo hacer la Interpol fue precintar el escondite y la tienda-tapadera, que acabó clausurada por un tiempo, además de recuperar todos los productos robados que allí se encontraban. Por su parte Lance se despidió y se fue volando en su dragonite hacia el este. Clever se fue poco después con sus hombres una vez que terminó sus pesquisas.

-Bueno, Oro, nosotros nos retiramos ya, mantenme al tanto.

-Tranquilo, le avisaré si veo algo-aseguró el chico.

Una vez solos, Cristal comentó.

-Menuda mañanita…

-Dímelo a mí, aunque al menos con la tontería he acabado entrenando, seguro que cuando llegue el líder podré derrotarlo sin problemas-murmuró Oro, mirando el lado bueno.

La chica quiso decir algo, pero fue cortada enseguida por un suave gruñido bastante audible; Oro se apresuró a comentar.

-Vale, esta vez he sido yo, combatir da hambre…

Ante eso ella se rió, comentando acto seguido.

-En ese caso vayamos a comer, ya viene siendo hora…

-Cierto, vamos-murmuró él, consultando la hora en su pokégear.

Los dos se dirigieron al centro pokémon, dejando atrás la precintada tienda junto con el árbol, al cual se le había quitado la antena por parte de la Interpol y había sido archivada como prueba. Justo al otro lado de la calle una sombra observaba la tienda acompañada de un croconaw, recordando aún las últimas palabras que le dijeron.

-No… no soy como él. Y se lo demostraré derrotándolos a todos. Por esta.

Finalmente se fue de allí, dejando la calle vacía y solitaria.

* * *

¡Y aquí está uno de los capítulos fuertes de esta generación! Aunque me ha sorprendido, ya que no me ha quedado tan largo como en un principio pensé que me quedaría, y añadiendo incluso una escena no programada, por así decirlo. Y sí, es justo lo que estais pensando, es solo una teoría sugerida por el fandom y no hay nada oficial al respecto, pero oye, dicen que de los padres se hereda casi todo ¿no? XD en esencia es más o menos lo mismo que vemos en los juegos, aunque he tratado de darle algo más de detalle y conectar con algunos puntos antes tratados, para darle un poco más de continuidad y visión general al conjunto. La inclusión de Lance es un gran punto a su favor, y por supuesto no puede verse más badass porque no puede XD dado que Cristal es criadora y apenas podría ayudar en ese aspecto pues la he tenido que dejar un poco de lado, pero no os preocupéis los que os gusta este personaje, tendrá sus buenos momentos en posteriores capítulos.

Para el siguiente capítulo habrá un nuevo combate de gimnasio y será el preludio del segundo plato fuerte, en el cual daré carpetazo a la trama principal del Team Rocket. Esperad mucho este fin de arco, ya que pienso hacer algo diferente a lo que se ve en los juegos, ya veréis, ya...

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 25**

 **Helados para el nene y la nena**

Tras del incidente con el Team Rocket, el lago de la Furia volvió a la normalidad y los magikarp volvían a picar, para alegría y gozo de los pescadores del club. Por su parte Oro siguió entrenando un poco más mientras esperaba a que el líder de gimnasio regresara de su entrenamiento, el cual se hizo esperar demasiado para gusto del chico, pero aun así hizo de tripas corazón y no dijo nada al respecto.

Por otro lado del Team Rocket no se volvió a saber nada más, parecían haberse esfumado en el aire, lo cual resultaba extraño, ya que tras desmantelar la que a todas luces era su principal guarida en Johto no parecía que tuvieran otro sitio donde esconderse. Aunque no era algo que le quitase el sueño al chico, prefería dejárselo a la Interpol mientras él se enfocaba en su siguiente objetivo. Debía de ganar a toda costa. Y entre él y sus pokémon podrían conseguirlo.

* * *

-Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

-Sí, menos mal… espero que ahora esté todo bien, electrode.

-¡Por supuesto, señor, muchas gracias por todo! Aún queda que la gente de por aquí vuelva a habitar el lago, pero entre todos haremos correr la voz y, con toda seguridad, volverán.

-Bien, me alegro mucho.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, aquí son siempre bienvenidos.

En cuanto electrode se retiró ambos perros legendarios se quedaron solos, a lo que entei aprovechó para comentar.

-Bueno, pues… ya está.

-Sí…

-¿Y ahora qué?

Esa pregunta no pareció coger por sorpresa a raikou, el cual miró a entei con cara de circunstancia hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Pues… no lo sé, la verdad.

-¿Le buscamos?

-Supongo, pero… ¿nos escuchará?

Ante eso entei cerró los ojos con gesto convulso, murmurando al poco rato.

-No podemos saberlo con seguridad. Pero debemos intentarlo ¿no crees? Creo que es lo que él hubiera querido.

Ambos pokémon legendarios miraron al cielo entre las altas copas de los árboles, como si se esperaran encontrarse con algo relevante. Sin embargo lo único que pasó fue una solitaria y pequeña nube, disolviendose al poco rato.

-Sí. Y pensar que todo esto ha sucedido por él… no creo que le haga ninguna gracia-murmuró raikou, ceñudo.

-Lo sé, pero si me lo preguntas a mí estoy seguro de que alguna forma lo entenderá. Después de todo suicune tan solo estaba errado en su planteamiento, sabes tan bien como yo que no es un mal ser.

-Sí, son muchos años juntos después de todo… a veces olvido eso.

Entei esbozó una confidente sonrisa y raikou le imitó, sin dudar más.

-Vale ¿por dónde buscamos entonces?

-Bueno, no es seguro, pero podemos pasarnos de nuevo por la ciudad sagrada, igual por un casual ha vuelto allí.

-Está bien, vamos.

Ambos perros legendarios se pusieron en movimiento a no más tardar, dando un lustroso salto y echando a correr enseguida, dejando atrás el bosque y el lago de la Furia.

* * *

Esa misma mañana, y tras un frugal desayuno, Oro se encontraba relajándose en el salón cuando, en ese momento, Cristal se presentó de improviso para darle una buena noticia.

-¡Oro!

-Ah, hola Cristal ¿pasa algo?

-¡Sí, traigo buenas noticias! Volviendo de la tienda he pasado hace nada al lado del gimnasio y he visto que vuelve a estar abierto, parece que el líder ya está de vuelta.

-¡¿De veras?! ¡Oh, sí, por fin, ya era hora! ¡Voy para allá!

-¡Espera, voy contigo!

Y es que, tras la espera, Oro apenas podía contener sus ganas de combatir contra el líder, andando a paso ligero para llegar cuanto antes a su destino; hasta el momento, y tras ganar a Blanca en la revancha, no había perdido ni un solo combate de gimnasio. En ese sentido el chico sentía que había mejorado mucho como entrenador, dándole ánimos en ese aspecto y dispuesto a todo con tal de ganar, le echasen lo que le echasen.

-¡Qué ganas de combatir! Ya verás, ya, te voy a sorprender-murmuró él, inspirado.

-Estoy segura de que sí… por cierto ¿has llamado a Rafi? Seguramente quiera ver otro de tus combates de gimnasio…

-Cierto, en los dos anteriores no le dije nada, voy a llamarle.

Hizo mano de su pokégear, marcando el número en el teléfono y esperando; dio unos cuantos toques, pero al poco rato la línea se acabó cortando sin ninguna respuesta.

-Qué raro, no me lo coje…

-Estará liado…-supuso Cristal.

-Sí, supongo…

Finalmente llegaron al gimnasio y entraron en él, llamando de seguido.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Me llamo Oro, soy de pueblo Primavera y me gustaría tener un combate de gimnasio!

Sin embargo, y una vez más, nadie salió a recibirles; a esas alturas de la vida Oro ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque Cristal no tardó mucho en comentar.

-Oye, esto de que nadie salga a recibirte empieza a ser un poco desconsiderado…

-Puede, pero al final el líder siempre acaba apareciendo… vamos a buscarlo.

-Me sabe mal entrar en casas ajenas, pero bueno…

Entre los dos estuvieron buscando a alguien por las estancias del gimnasio, pero no encontraron a nadie cerca; al pasar por la cocina vieron entonces un acceso a una especie de anexo, que en realidad era una nevera gigante. Una pesada puerta hermética precedía a un pequeño descansillo que llevaba directamente a una espaciosa y helada estancia, nada más entrar a mano derecha vieron un termostato que indicaba la temperatura del lugar: veinte grados bajo cero.

-Ondia… ¿tú no tienes frío?-inquirió el chico, extrañado, al ver que ella apenas reaccionaba.

-Un poco, aunque en comparación con aquella visita fugaz a Sajalín esto no es nada. Prueba a aparecer de improviso en medio de una intensa ventisca en un estrecho cañón, ya verás qué rico-murmuró Cristal.

-Oh, sí, recuerdo que me lo contaste…

Oro quiso seguir, pero en ese momento un ruido repetitivo y constante, como de repiqueteo, comenzó a resonar por toda la estancia, acallándoles de seguido; llevados por la curiosidad empezaron a andar hacia delante, descubriendo entonces algo increíble.

Y es que el lugar resultó ser una especie de sala de exposiciones de esculturas pokémon hechas de hielo preciosas; vieron ejemplares de todo tipo, casi todos de tipo hielo, entre ellos seel, dewgong, cloyster, lapras, e incluso al legendario articuno. Todas estaban talladas de una forma muy precisa y eficaz, se notaba la mano de un versado escultor de hielo.

Contnuaron siguiendo el ruido hasta que se encontraron con un hombre mayor, al menos rondaría casi los setenta años. Tenía el pelo completamente canoso, acentuando su edad, sus ojos eran de color castaño oscuro. Vestía con una sudadera de lana color gris, encima llevaba un chaleco marrón oscuro de algodón y una gruesa gabardina de color azul. Sus pantalones eran de pana gruesa, de color gris oscuro y calzaba unos zapatos marrones. Portaba además una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello y un bastón de caoba. Era él el que producía el ruido, al chocar un martillo sobre un clavo enorme, con el que daba forma a un pedazo de hielo bastante grande.

-Esto… hola-saludó Oro.

Nada más oírle el hombre dejó de picar y se dio levemente la vuelta, viéndoles.

-Ah, hola jóvenes, bienvenidos… ¿admirando las estatuas?

-Sí, son muy bonitas-asintió Cristal.

-Me alegro que os gusten, las he hecho yo.

-¿De veras? Vaya, es usted todo un artista...

-Muchas gracias, querida, en estos momentos me encuentro haciendo un nuevo modelo-explicó entonces, señalando al pedazo de hielo en el que trabajaba,

-¿Y cómo consigue todo ese hielo?-preguntó el entrenador, curioso.

-Oh, pues muy fácil… shelder, rayo hielo-indicó a un shelder que le acompañaba.

Al punto, el pequeño pokémon dio un salto y lanzó el rayo congelante, aumentando un poco más el grosor del pedazo de hielo; acto seguido, el hombre volvió a picar y, con una buena fuerza para su edad, consiguió desprender un trozo bastante grande.

-Ahora… bien, así mejor, ahora toca pulir…-murmuró el hombre en voz alta.

-¿Y se dedica a esto?-inquirió Oro, curioso.

-No, qué va, tan sólo es una afición, aunque ya me han dado varios premios por todo mi trabajo, gracias a ese articuno recibí el mérito a la escultura helada-explicó señalando al susodicho.

Y no era para menos, puesto que era una auténtica maravilla; el pokémon legendario tenía las alas desplegadas y las plumas estaban tan detalladas que hasta brillaban. Era casi tan hermoso como el real.

-Oh, pues entonces no me extraña, es mi favorita-murmuró Cristal.

El hombre sonrió, halagado, y mientras empezaba a pulir el trozo de hielo preguntó.

-Pero decidme ¿buscais algo?

-Ah, sí, me enteré que hoy mismo había vuelto el líder y vine a desafiarlo a una batalla ¿sabe dónde está?-preguntó el chico.

El hombre siguió puliendo al tiempo que murmuró.

-Sí, dame un momento, enseguida estoy contigo.

-Está bien…

Sin embargo al cabo de unos pocos segundos cayó en la cuenta y exclamó.

-Un momento ¿Es acaso usted…?

Ante eso el hombre se levantó y anunció.

-En efecto, yo soy el líder de gimnasio de pueblo Caoba, Fredo, el maestro del crudo invierno.

-Pues yo soy Oro, de pueblo Primavera, y me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio con usted-anunció el chico, con voz queda.

-Con gusto acepto el desafío, vamos para el campo, luego sigo con esto-indicó, cogiendo su bastón.

Salieron de la nevera gigante y, para cuando llegaron al campo, el árbitro ya estaba allí; por su parte Cristal ocupó las gradas y, a una señal del árbitro, el combate dio comienzo. El líder sacó a un seel, y Oro optó por lanturn.

-Los aspirantes empiezan primero-murmuró Fredo, sosteniendo su bastón.

-¡Muy bien, adelante lanturn, rayo confuso!

-¡Granizo!

Lanturn fue el primero en atacar, alumbrando sus antenas de un color violeta intenso, pero al segundo siguiente seel aulló y, al punto, unas densas nubes grisáceas se arremolinaron en el techo del gimnasio, comenzando a soltar entonces considerables trozos de granizo que cayeron sobre lanturn, haciéndole un poco de daño e impidiendo que lanzara su rayo confuso.

-¡Seel, golpe cabeza!

-¡Esquívalo!

Seel fue el primero en lanzarse, pero lanturn se movió deprisa y pudo esquivar el golpe sin mucha dificultad.

-¡Rayo hielo!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Viento hielo!

Ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, fue entonces cuando ambos ataques se encontraron y acabaron fusionándose entre sí, potenciado además por el granizo, y manteniendose en el aire durante unos escasos segundos.

-¡Ahora, seel!-exclamó Fredo.

Fue entonces cuando el pokémon movió su aleta e impulsó hacia lanturn los trozos helados del hielo, golpeándolo con ellos.

-Vaya, es bastante astuto… atacaré directamente ¡chispa!

Lanturn se envolvió en electricidad y se abalanzó contra seel, dándole de lleno y haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡Sí, buen golpe!-exclamó el entrenador.

Sin embargo Fredo, lejos de achantarse, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y, dando un leve toque con su bastón en el suelo, ordenó.

-¡Descanso!

De inmediato seel se echó a dormir y, de esta forma, recuperó salud de golpe; sin embargo se quedó dormido, volviéndose así un blanco fácil.

-Vaya… pero aprovechemos la ocasión, ¡chispa otra vez!

Lanturn atacó de nuevo, dándole de lleno por segunda vez, pero entonces el líder exclamó.

-¡Ronquido!

Aun a pesar de permanecer dormido, seel atacó como tal emitiendo un sonoro ronquido, golpeando a lanturn y echándolo hacia atrás. El granizo que seguía cayendo incidió de nuevo en él, dañándole un poco más.

-¡Diablos, puede atacar incluso dormido! He de pensar en algo más eficaz…

Por su parte Cristal observaba la batalla atentamente; aunque no había hecho nada más que empezar, enseguida notó cierto cambio en el chico a la hora de atacar y moverse, viendo que realmente había cambiado en ese sentido.

-Se ve más seguro de si mismo, y se nota sobre todo cuando ordena a lanturn… vaya…-pensó ella, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Al poco rato seel se despertó y atacó con viento hielo; lanturn lo evadió y esperó a que atacase con un golpe cabeza, para que se acercara. Cuando lo tuvo a tiro cargó otra chispa y el golpe fue más directo, haciéndole el doble de daño y logrando paralizarle. Sin embargo seel se echó a dormir otra vez, recuperándose y volviendo a atacar con ronquido. El granizo seguía presente y, como resultado, lanturn se vio un poco más dañado.

-He de hacer algo para que el ronquido no me alcance… ah, ya sé… ¡surf!-indicó Oro.

Al punto lanturn reunió mucha agua y remontó una ola enorme, dirigiéndola hacia seel.

-¡Ahora rayo hielo al agua mientras te diriges a él!

Fredo arrugó el entrecejo, pensando de seguido.

-¿Qué tramas?

Según iba avanzando, lanturn congelaba su propio ataque; de cierto modo podía parecer inútil, ya que después de todo también era de tipo agua, sin embargo terminó el ataque sin acabar sobre él. El resultado fue un arco de hielo enorme que cubría a seel por completo.

-Vaya, vaya…-murmuró Fredo, impresionado.

-¡Ahora sus ronquidos no me alcanzarán!-exclamó Oro, satisfecho.

-Sí, bien pensado, no está mal, pero… ¿has pensado en cómo me atacarás ahora?-preguntó Fredo, curioso.

-Sí… ¡chispa!

Desde el aire lanturn se abalanzó envuelto en electricidad y golpeó el hielo, el cual se resquebrajó hasta que los trozos más grandes cayeron sobre él, algunos electrificados, haciéndole más daño en el proceso y despertándole entre medias.

-¡Descanso!

-¡No dejes que se duerma, rayo hielo!

Lanturn fue más rápido y lanzó un rayo hielo algo más flojo pero mejor dirigido que impactó en la boca de seel, congelándosela en el proceso.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Fredo, que no se esperaba para nada algo así.

-¡Eso es, el hielo le mantendrá despierto!-exclamó el chico.

Esa maniobra sorprendió tanto a Fredo como a Cristal, la cual se mostraba bastante asombrada al respecto.

-Vaya, tiene una fluidez y una compenetración mayores que la última vez que le vi… se defiende atacando, Pegaso tenía razón…

-¡Rápido, seel, golpe cabeza contra el suelo para quitarte ese pedazo de hielo!-exclamó el líder de gimnasio, arriesgándose en ese aspecto.

Sin embargo en ese justo momento la parálisis regresó y seel se quedó clavado en el sitio, aprovechándolo Oro.

-¡Es nuestro, chispa!

Lanturn se abalanzó envuelto en electricidad una vez más y el golpe fue fulminante, cayendo seel KO.

-¡Seel no puede continuar, el ganador es lanturn!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí, eso es, bravo lanturn!-exclamó el chico, satisfecho.

Por su parte Fredo recogió a su pokémon, comentando de seguido.

-No ha estado nada mal, Oro, tienes técnica, eso desde luego…

-No se crea, tan solo ataco en el momento preciso, eso es todo-murmuró el chico, quitándole importancia.

-Ciertamente curioso… aunque aún tengo mucho que decir ¡adelante, dewgong!

La evolución de seel salió a combatir, mirando a lanturn con gesto retador; por su parte Oro quiso continuar, aunque antes se dirigió a él.

-¿Puedes seguir, lanturn?

Aun a pesar del cansancio el pokémon asintió, dispuesto a todo.

-¡Muy bien, vamos con todo! ¡Chispa!

Una vez más el pokémon se envolvió en electricidad y se abalanzó sobre dewgong; por su parte Fredo exclamó.

-¡Golpe cabeza!

Los dos pokémon se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro hasta encontrarse en medio del campo, haciendo fuerza durante unos breves pero intensos segundos hasta que finalmente hubo una súbita explosión eléctrica que los empujó hacia atrás, haciéndose daño en el proceso. Dewgong salió bien parado aun a pesar del golpe, pero para lanturn fue peor, puesto que ya estaba dañado de antes.

-¡Arriba, lanturn, una vez más!

Sin embargo el granizo seguía cayendo, golpeándole en el proceso hasta que el pokémon no pudo más, dejándose caer exhausto.

-¡Lanturn está fuera de combate, dewgong es el ganador!

El chico lo recogió sin mayores dramas, murmurando a su cebo ball.

-Buen golpe, ahora descansa.

Por su parte Fredo esbozó una breve sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Tu lanturn es realmente bueno, pero hasta el más fuerte de los pokémon sucumbe ante el duro invierno. He pasado muchos años en compañía de mis pokémon, haciendo frente a adversidades, y eso nos ha fortalecido. El frío puede llegar a ser muy cruel, pero nosotros nos aclimatamos a él. Es como la vida misma.

Tras ese breve pero intenso monólogo, el granizo dejó de caer, despejando de esta forma el campo.

-Se nota, sí… pero he venido aquí para ganar-murmuró Oro, decidido.

-Bien ¿qué más tienes?

Sin mayor dilación Oro optó por stantler, haciendo frente a dewgong rascando el suelo con su pata. Cristal no perdía detalle de sus pokémon, dándose cuenta enseguida de algo que no la pasó desapercibido.

-Es curioso pero, de cierta forma, él también ha criado sus pokémon de una manera distinta pero a la vez idéntica a la mía. Él los fortalece haciéndolos combatir y yo les cuido y mimo para que crezcan sanos y fuertes. No somos tan distintos después de todo…

Sin embargo su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido en cuanto le dio la primera orden.

-¡Agilidad!

Al punto stantler aumentó su velocidad de golpe mientras corría hacia su oponente.

-¡Rayo aurora!

Dewgong lanzó el rayo, pero gracias a su mejorada velocidad stantler pudo esquivar con facilidad el ataque; aun así Fredo volvió a atacar pero ésta vez congelando el suelo, lo que hizo que stantler resbalara y cayera al suelo. Fue entonces cuando el líder exclamó.

-¡Arriba, golpe cabeza!

Dewgong se lanzó hacia arriba y golpeó de repente a stantler, que le iba atacar con pisotón; hubo un momento de confusión en el cual Cristal se perdió, pero enseguida comprendió lo que había pasado cuando el stantler que estaba en el suelo se desvaneció.

-¿Creías que me podrías engañar con una de las ilusiones de sus cuernos? Pensaste bien, pero eso no funciona conmigo ¡viento hielo!-exclamó Fredo, dando otro toque en el suelo con su bastón.

Un viento helado dio en el blanco, arrastrando a stantler hacia atrás.

-¡No te achantes, cabezazo zen!-indicó Oro.

Sus cuernos brillaron con intensidad y, con fuerza, embistió y elevó por los aires a dewgong, lanzándolo al otro lado del campo y haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡Descanso!

Dewgong se durmió y recuperó salud; Oro supo entonces que atacaría con ronquido o algo similar, por lo que optó por seguir atacando antes de que le atacara a él.

-¡Hay que aprovechar ahora que podemos! ¡Derribo!

-¡Sonámbulo!-exclamó entonces Fredo, bastoneando el suelo de nuevo.

Antes de que stantler llegara a golpearle, dewgong se levantó sin ni siquiera despertarse y lanzó un súbito rayo aurora que cogió desprevenido al pokémon normal, recibiéndolo de lleno y haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Stantler!-exclamó Oro, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-¡Sonámbulo otra vez!-hizo lo propio Fredo.

Dewgong volvió a moverse conservando en todo momento su estado dormido y volvió a atacar, esta vez con canto helado y lanzando una serie de proyectiles de hielo que fueron directos hacia el pokémon normal.

-¡Esquívalo, stantler!-ordenó Oro.

Éste trató por todos los medios de esquivar los proyectiles, pero estos fueron mucho más rápidos y le golpearon de lleno, poniéndole la puntilla y cayendo al suelo, completamente KO. Fue entonces cuando dewgong se despertó.

-¡Stantler está fuera de combate, dewgong es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro.

Oro lo recogió aún sin salir de su asombro, aunque en ese momento Fredo volvió a hablar.

-Tus pokémon son fuertes, pero para derrotar al frío necesitas algo más que músculo, ya que éste puede llegar a entumecer las articulaciones si te quedas demasiado tiempo quieto.

-Ya veo… en ese caso no lo haré ¡adelante, ampharos!-exclamó él, sacándolo.

El pokémon eléctrico hizo acto de presencia e hizo chisporrotear su cola en actitud retadora. Por su parte Cristal aprovechó para animarle un poco.

-¡Vamos, Oro, tú puedes!

Ante ese jaleo el chico sonrió, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Puño trueno!

-¡Viento hielo!

Dewgong fue el primero en atacar, lanzando un fuerte viento helado, al tiempo que ampharos echaba a correr con su puño en alto; el ataque de hielo frenó por un instante a ampharos, pero éste se repuso enseguida y retomó la carrera atravesándolo rápidamente hasta alcanzarle, asestándole un fuerte golpe electrificado que le hizo un daño considerable.

-¡Descanso!-exclamó Fredo, sin alterarse.

De nuevo dewgong se echó a dormir, recuperando salud de seguido y estando a tope de nuevo.

-Maldita sea… ¡impactrueno!-masculló Oro, contrariado.

-¡Sonámbulo!

El pokémon dormido volvió a atacar en sueños, soltando entonces otro rayo aurora que interceptó la descarga y la detuvo en seco hasta que hubo una súbita explosión que levantó una densa cortina de humno, ocultando a ambos de la vista.

-Así no haremos nada… ¡golpe cabeza!-ordenó el chico.

-¡Sonámbulo!

Ampharos fue el primero en moverse, lanzándose contra él, pero dewgong lo imitó de seguido y ambos se encontraron, bloqueándose mutuamente. Oro aprovechó entonces para contraatacar.

-¡Ahora, puño trueno!

La cercanía favoreció la ofensiva, logrando asestarle un fuerte golpe que empujó a dewgong hacia atrás, un tanto dañado. Aunque el golpe sirvió para despertarle.

-¡Rayo aurora!-ordenó Fredo, sin dudar.

Esta vez fue turno de dewgong para lucirse, logrando un golpe directo y haciendo más daño a ampharos, cansándolo un poco más. Hubo entonces un breve inciso en el que Oro pensó a toda velocidad.

La técnica de descanso y sonámbulo funcionaba a la perfección, lo que limitaba de cierta forma los movimientos de ampharos; por un momento pensó en bajarle la velocidad, pero eso no le impediría que volviera a usar descanso en el siguiente turno.

-¿Dudas? Si combates al frío dudar sólo te llevará a la derrota, debes pensar rápido o no lo podrás contar-murmuró Fredo.

-¡En ese caso atacaré! ¡Golpe cabeza!

-¡Canto helado!

Ampharos se lanzó a la carrera con la cabeza hacia delante, al tiempo que dewgong lanzaba los proyectiles helados; Oro reaccionó de seguido exclamando.

-¡Contraatácalos, puño trueno!

Esta vez ambas patas de ampharos se electrificaron, enfrentando todos los proyectiles y rompiéndolos todos sin excepción; sin embargo, en cuanto rompió el último, Fredo exclamó.

-¡Rayo aurora!

Un súbito rayo de colores fríos surgió de improviso abalanzándose sobre él, Oro reaccionó a la desesperada.

-¡Impactrueno!

Antes de que le alcanzara, ampharos soltó una rápida descarga que mantuvo el rayo aurora quieto durante unos breves minutos, pero enseguida comenzó a recular debido a que no era tan potente en comparación. Oro trató por todos los medios de que aguantara ahí.

-¡Vamos, ampharos, no dejes que te domine, puedes con él, mantenlo centrado!

El pokémon eléctrico puso todas sus fuerzas en sostener como fuera la descarga hasta un punto en el cual hubo una súbita sobrecarga, soltando de seguido otra mucho más rápida y potente que deshizo por completo el rayo aurora e impactó de lleno en dewgong, haciéndole severo daño y envolviéndose en un aura eléctrica que evidenció su estado.

-¡Uauh, eso ha sido trueno!-exclamó Cristal, anonadada.

-¡No, dewgong! ¡Descanso!-exclamó Fredo, apurado.

Sin embargo el pokémon agua hielo se vio azotado por la paralisis, haciéndole imposible moverse, lo que aprovechó entonces Oro para atacar.

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Ahora, ampharos, puño trueno!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, ampharos levantó una vez más una de sus patas y le asestó un último golpe con ella a dewgong, el cual cayó al suelo pesadamente envuelto en electricidad.

El pokémon trató de levantarse para continuar, pero finalmente se dejó caer, agotado.

-¡Dewgong está fuera de combate, el ganador es ampharos!-anunció el árbitro.

-¡Por los pelos! ¡Bien hecho, ampharos!-exclamó Oro.

Cristal respiró un poco más tranquila, ya que después de todo había sido un momento bastante tenso. Por su parte Fredo lo recogió, comentando al poco rato.

-Vaya, tengo que admitir que tienes tesón, eso desde luego… pero ahora viene lo mejor ¡vamos, piloswine!

Su último pokémon saltó al campo y Oro se informó, ya que era la primera vez que veía uno.

-Piloswine, el pokémon puerco; como su largo vello corporal le impide ver con claridad, ataca repetidamente erizando los pelos de su lomo. Es muy sensible al sonido y sus fuertes pezuñas le permiten adherirse al hielo.

Un rápido vistazo a la pokédex le permitió comprobar su dualidad de tipos, lo que le hizo pensar rápidamente la situación; ampharos estaba en clara desventaja, y no sólo eso sino que su estado era bastante crítico, por lo que continuar con él no era la mejor opción. Lo recogió entonces sin pensárselo mucho más, sacando en su lugar a ariados. Fredo se mostró interesado, comentándolo de seguido.

-Así que tipo bicho… interesante elección, muéstrame.

-¡Con mucho gusto! ¡Ariados, psíquico!

En un visto y no visto, los ojos de ariados brillaron con fuerza y un aura brillante envolvió a piloswine, inmovilizándolo de seguido mientras la iba haciendo daño en el proceso. Por su parte Fredo no se amilanó, reaccionando de seguido exclamando.

-¡Ventisca!

Al punto una fuerte ventisca incidió por sorpresa sobre ariados, el cual dejó de atacar y trató de cubrirse por todos los medios de la intensa nevada que incidía sobre él. Por suerte no acabó congelado, pero sí algo tocado.

-Diablos… ¡arriba, ariados!

Antes de que piloswine volviera a atacar, ariados se sacudió la nieve que lo recubría, dio un lustroso salto, y tras eso se colgó del techo soltando una rápida liana de su abdomen.

-¡Ahora colúmpiate!

Acto seguido comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás como un péndulo, confundiendo tanto a piloswine como a Fredo, el cual miraba a la situación con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Bomba lodo!

Aprovechando entonces su posición, comenzó a lanzar de forma continuada una serie de proyectiles venenosos, cayendo muchos de ellos sobre un descubierto piloswine, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-Curiosa forma de atacar, eso desde luego, pero no te va a servir de mucho… ¡granizo!

Fue entonces cuando piloswine aulló con fuerza, al punto que varias nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse en el techo del gimnasio y comenzaba a granizar con fuerza. El hilo del cual colgaba ariados comenzó entonces a congelarse hasta quebrarse, volviendo al suelo rápidamente.

-¡Bomba fango!

-¡Intercéptalo con tinieblas!

Algo ralentizado debido al frío, ariados consiguió detener a tiempo los proyectiles de barro más peligrosos, logrando esquivar por los pelos el resto.

-Vamos a tener que acercarnos… ¡golpes furia!

-¡Ataque furia!

Ambos pokémon se encontraron al mismo tiempo llegando a intercambiarse golpes entre sí, ariados usando sus laras patas y piloswine golpeando con sus pequeños pero resistentes cuernos. En un momento dado se detuvieron y, entonces, el granizo volvió a incidir sobre ariados, haciéndole un poco más de daño.

-¡Es tuyo, piloswine, colmillo hielo!-exclamó Fredo.

Aprovechando entonces la cercanía, el pokémon tierra hielo tan solo tuvo que dar un paso hacia delante para asestarle un helado bocado a ariados, el cual no pudo hacer nada por defenderse. Piloswine le sacudió un par de veces y luego lo lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo completamente KO.

-¡Ariados está fuera de combate, piloswine es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Algo contrariado Oro lo recogió sin decir nada, aunque Fredo opinó al respecto.

-No ha estado mal la contraofensiva usando a un pokémon bicho, pero mi piloswine sabe defenderse bien a larga y corta distancia. Vas a necesitar algo más si quieres derrotarlo.

El ceño de Oro se frunció, viendo que realmente iba a ser un hueso duro de roer; entre que ampharos no estaba en condiciones de luchar y noctowl iba a estar en cierta desventaja, quilava era la única opción medio segura, aun a pesar de que también tenía cierta desventaja. Debido a esto prefirió entonces ir con todo hasta el final, sacando entonces a noctowl. Al verlo Fredo se mostró ciertamente extrañado, comentando de seguido.

-¿Un volador? Una elección un tanto insólita debo decir…

-¡Ya sé que las tornas no se decantan a nuestro favor, pero eso no nos parará! ¡Lucharemos hasta el final! ¡Y lo que tenga que ser, será!

Ante eso el líder esbozó una sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Tengo que admitir que me gusta tu actitud, aunque pueda parecer un tanto impulsiva. Veamos qué tienes pensado hacer…

Por su parte Cristal se mostraba impresionada al respecto, ya que podía ver que el chico era consciente de los riesgos, algo que no hacía antes cuando empezó ni mucho menos. En ese sentido demostraba haber mejorado, aunque conservando algo de esa impulsividad que le caracterizaba, pero sin prevalecer sobre todo lo demás.

-¡Adelante, noctowl, tajo aéreo!

Al punto el pokémon volador batió sus alas, lanzando una serie de corrientes de aire que fueron directas hacia su contrincante, el cual apenas se movió. En el último momento Fredo exclamó.

-¡Neblina!

Antes de que los tajos aéreos le alcanzaran, piloswine se rodeó de una densa niebla que lo ocultó de la vista y, por un instante, pareció que no había sido golpeado. El granizo, que seguía cayendo, incidió sobre noctowl de nuevo, haciéndole recular en el aire.

-¡No cejes, noctowl, acércate a él y confusión!

Desde donde estaba el pokémon volador se abalanzó a gran velocidad, atravesando la neblina hasta dar con piloswine y sujetándolo de seguido; sin embargo, y con gesto decidido, Fredo ordenó.

-¡Ventisca!

El fuerte ataque golpeó de lleno en noctowl, el cual se vio azotado hacia arriba por un fuerte vendaval de viento helado y nieve; el pokémon volador cayó a plomo al suelo cubierto de nieve y sin volverse a levantar.

-¡Noctowl está fuera de combate, piloswine es el ganador!

Oro lo recogió con gesto serio, consciente de la situación. Ya sólo le quedaba un pokémon. La balanza se inclinaba en su contra, y las posiblidades de perder eran bastante altas. Sin embargo eso no le molestaba, ya no. Si iba a perder, lo haría con la cabeza bien alta y tras dar el mejor combate que pudiera dar. Miró entonces hacia las gradas y vio a Cristal, la cual parecía ir a animarle de nuevo, pero ésta se calló al ver que la estaba mirando. El chico sonrió y exclamó.

-¡Va para ti, Cris!

Esta dedicatoria cogió desprevenida a la chica, la cual no supo muy bien qué decir, pero para entonces Oro ya había sacado a quilava, presentando batalla rápidamente encendiendo su fuego. Fredo alzó las cejas con gesto curioso, murmurando de seguido.

-Vaya, vaya, así que fuego ¿eh?

-¡Así es! ¡No sé si voy a ganar o perder, pero sea cual sea el resultado sé que quilava lo dará todo! ¡Vamos, quilava, demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces!

El aludido asintió dejando escapar un grito de lucha lleno de determinación. Por su parte, Fredo esbozó una sincera sonrisa.

-Me gusta tu espíritu… ¡bomba fango!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Piloswine fue el primero en atacar, lanzando desde donde estaba los proyectiles de barro, pero quilava no se quedó atrás y se movió inmediatamente después con gran velocidad, corriendo en zigzag y esquivando todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¡No te pares, rueda fuego y a por él!

Acto seguido se envolvió en llamas y se lanzó como una bala sobre piloswine, logrando embestirle y haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡Ataque furia!

-¡Contraataca con corte!

Ambos pokémon comenzaron a intercambiarse golpes constantemente, quilava lograr interceptar todos los golpes de sus cuernos a tiempo para luego contraatacar, pero era interceptado a tiempo por piloswine, bloqueándose mutuamente. Llegó un momento en el que los dos dejaron de presionarse, lo que aprovechó Fredo para atacar.

-¡Ahora, bomba fango!

El golpe fue directo y quilava lo recibió de lleno sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo; el barro cubrió partes de su cuerpo, apagando sus llamas, y el pokémon cayó al suelo bastante tocado. Oro soltó un respingo, pero no se mostró nervioso, sino todo lo contrario. Era el momento. O todo o nada.

-¡Adelante, quilava, vamos con todo hasta el final! ¡Rueda fuego!

Haciendo un esfuerzo notable, las llamas regresaron al cuerpo de quilava y, una vez más, se abalanzó sobre piloswine.

-¡Sostenlo!-indicó Fredo.

Para sorpresa del chico piloswine se lanzó hacia delante, encontrándose con su oponente y haciendo fuerza contra él, aguantando el calor como un jabato; sobrevino un momento en el que no hubo nada. Oro no le dijo nada, no hacía falta, puesto que quilava sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Notando esto, el pokémon de fuego soltó un chillido y liberó todo su poder. Y entonces, comenzó a brillar con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos por igual.

Su cuerpo aumentó de tamaño de forma exponencial, volviéndose mucho más alto y ancho, al menos de casi dos metros de alto. Sus patas tanto traseras como delanteras crecieron en consonancia y su pelaje se erizó, o al menos esa fue la sensación que dio. En cuanto el brillo azulado pasó se mostró entonces con una forma distinta y con energías parcialmente recuperadas, demostrándolo alzando por encima de su cabeza a piloswine con una facilidad pasmosa y lanzándolo hacia delante, alejándole de él y dándose un sonoro batacazo.

Cristal aprovechó entonces el momento para informarse sacando su pokédex.

-Typhlosion, el pokémon volcán; cuanto más se enfada, más se calienta y más arderá todo a su alrededor. Puede llegar a ser devastador y causa explosiones al frotar su pelaje.

Una vez más el silencio imperó entre los presentes, como si fuera una muestra de respeto. Fredo y Oro se miraron fijamente a los ojos, comprendiendo que todo se jugaba a una sola carta llegados a ese punto. Typhlosion, aunque dispuesto a todo, estaba al límite, y piloswine también al exponerse tanto al calor intenso. Tras echar un rápido vistazo a su pokédex para comprobar las nuevas características de su pokémon, Oro exclamó.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Ventisca!

Ambos ataques se ejecutaron al mismo tiempo, encontrándose en el centro del campo y mezclándose entre sí; gracias al granizo la ventisca logró mantenerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar hasta typhlosion sin derretirse del todo en el proceso, y las llamas del pokémon de fuego llegaron lo suficientemente lejos como para alcanzar a piloswine. El resultado fue un doble golpe mutuo que derribó a ambos pokémon al mismo tiempo, poniéndolos al borde del abismo.

Llegados a ese punto Oro sintió el irreflenable deseo de gritar a su pokémon para que se levantara y continuara en pie, pero no lo hizo. Fredo le imitó, conservando en todo momento un gesto de concentración extrema grabado en su rostro y apoyado en su bastón de caoba. Tanto typhlosion como piloswine hicieron un esfuerzo tremendo por ponerse en pie, haciéndolo más o menos al mismo tiempo y mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin ni siquiera pestañear mientras jadeaban del cansancio.

Los siguientes segundos pasaron lentamente hasta que, en un visto y no visto, piloswine soltó un respingo y se dejó caer al suelo; por su parte typhlosion logró mantenerse en pie aunque bastante maltrecho.

-¡Piloswine está fuera de combate, typhlosion es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-dictaminó el árbitro.

Por un momento el chico se quedó callado con gesto estático, como si no hubiera entendido del todo lo ocurrido, pero en cuanto oyó a Cristal alabarle por su victoria finalmente reaccionó.

-Lo hicimos… ¡Ganamos! ¡Lo conseguimos, typhlosion!-exclamó Oro, yendo a abrazar a su recién evolucionado pokémon.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, yendo a su encuentro, pero el pokémon se tambaleó y, al verlo, Oro se apresuró a recogerlo.

-Descansa, typhlosion, te lo mereces.

Cristal fue la siguiente en felicitarlo, bajando de las gradas y dirigiéndose a su lado.

-¡Oro, eso ha sido increíble, has mejorado muchísimo!

-Je, sí, bueno, si te soy sincero pensaba que iba a perder, pero al final lo hemos conseguido… gracias, colega-murmuró el chico a la ball.

Por su parte Fredo les observó detenidamente desde el otro lado del campo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa satisfactoria al final; recogió a su pokémon y se ausentó un momento, volviendo al poco rato con una bandejita.

-Oro, como reconocimiento de tu victoria, te hago entrega de la medalla glaciar.

-¡Estupendo, nuestra séptima medalla!

-Lo cierto es que me has impresionado, muchacho, has mostrado un tesón y un espíritu de combate dignos de admiración, ha sido esa misma fuerza la que ha permitido que tu quilava evolucionara. Está claro que entrenas muy bien y eres capaz de llegar a tus pokémon de forma eficaz y cercana. Y eso dice mucho de ti.

-Muchas gracias, Fredo…

-Pero bueno, ahora que tienes la medalla estás a un paso del campeonato de este año. Ve a ciudad Endrino, allí encontrarás el último gimnasio.

-Así lo haré.

-Estupendo, te veré en la conferencia entonces.

Se despidieron de él y volvieron al centro pokémon para curar a sus pokémon; mientras estaban en tratamiento, Oro y Cristal fueron a hacer tiempo en el salón, donde estuvieron hablando.

-¿Sabes? Después de verte combatir hoy creo que no somos tan diferentes al fin y al cabo…-murmuró ella en ese momento.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. No sólo has ganado de forma limpia, sino que me has demostrado todo lo que has cambiado. Aunque les haces luchar, crías a tus pokémon de la misma manera que lo hago yo, pero con la ligera diferencia de que los tuyos se hacen más fuertes. No me puedo comparar a ti, que has ganado un buen montón de medallas y estás a punto de entrar en el campeonato…

Ante eso Oro se quedó un tanto asombrado, apresurándose a contestarla.

-Bueno, tal vez no seas entrenadora, pero tú también eres increíble a tu manera, Cris. Conectas con los pokémon de forma totalmente distinta a como lo haría un entrenador dándoles tu amor y cariño, y ellos responden con lo mismo hacia ti. Diablos, si incluso lograste lo imposible con suicune ¿qué otra persona podría decir lo mismo? Tú sí que eres increíble…

Esta vez la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta, al tiempo que notaba cómo su corazón martilleaba en su pecho; no podía seguir negándose a sí misma, le seguía queriendo, tanto como el primer día. Y tras comprobar ella misma cuánto había cambiado, oyendo además esas palabras dichas por él, las dudas se disiparon del todo. Por un instante se armó de valor, decidiéndose a volver hablar con él al respecto.

-Oro… yo…

El aludido esperó pacientemente a que la chica hablara, en un principio se esperaba cualquier cosa, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien qué quería decirle, y por primera vez desde que se separaron estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella al respecto y arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. Y es que por fin lo veía del todo claro, no tenía sentido seguir rehuyendo lo evidente. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, los dos comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro, esperando lo inesperado.

Sin embargo, y de golpe y porrazo, un insistente y agudo sonido los sobresaltó al mismo tiempo, siendo el pokégear de Oro el que había empezado a sonar. Inusitadamente molesto lo cogió sin ni siquiera mirar y soltando de golpe.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Ah, Oro! Oh, lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?-inquirió una voz conocida al otro lado.

-Ah, profesor, eh… no, no ¿qué ocurre?-inquirió él, tragándose su orgullo por simple educación.

-Eh, sí, bueno, el caso es que no estoy seguro, esta misma mañana puse la radio aquí en el laboratorio para distraerme un poco y en vez de oírse las noticias matutinas se transmitía un extraño mensaje que decía no sé qué del Team Rocket o algo así…

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Eh… sí, lo sé, raro ¿verdad? Después de todo el Team Rocket se disolvió hará cosa de tres años, no tiene sentido de que vuelvan a las andadas… ¿no?

-No… no realmente…-masculló Oro, sin saber muy bien a qué venía todo eso, sin embargo un extraño presentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de él de forma sistemática.

-Sí, bueno, te llamaba por si habias oído algo, pero ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, seguro que no era nada, además, tampoco quiero molestarte, hablamos luego ¿vale?

Tras esa rápida despedida el profesor Elm colgó y Oro se quedó en el sitio, con cara desencajada y pensando a toda velocidad; por su parte Cristal reaccionó y masculló.

-¡Oro! ¿Qué pasa, quien era?

-Pon la radio…

-¿Qué?

-¡Pon la radio, rápido, no sé por qué pero tengo un horrible presentimiento!

Un tanto extrañada la chica hizo mano de su pokégear y sintonizó el dial del canal música; sin embargo, en vez de oir la voz del DJ, Nardo, acompañado de su música occidental que últimamente andaba emitiendo, se podía oir un mensaje que les dejó helados en cuanto lo escucharon.

-¡Hola, Johto, somos el Team Rocket, retransmitiendo para toda la prefectura desde la torre Radio en ciudad Trigal! Tras bastante tiempo cuchicheando y chismorreando, hoy les diremos con certeza que hemos vuelto, porque claro, tampoco íbamos a tener en vilo a la población, no podíamos hacer eso. ¡Pero sí, aquí estamos, somos el Team Rocket y volvemos con más fuerza que nunca! ¡Escúchanos, gran Giovanni, aquí estamos, venga con nosotros!

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon! Vale, un rápido inciso, lo cierto es que estaba con el nuevo capítulo de amor de madre, pero entonces esa zorra llamada inspiración decidió dejarme colgado en el momento menos indicado, aunque como compensación me dio los ánimos necesarios para este nuevo capítulo, y dado que estoy prácticamente a las puertas del fin del conflicto con el Team Rocket me he dicho: well, fak it, y me he puesto con ello. Sí, los siguientes capítulos no tardarán mucho en llegar, son un total de tres capítulos y no creo que tarde mucho en revisarlos, así que...

Por otro lado está el penúltimo combate de gimnasio, y he de decir que, de todos los demás combates, es el que menos cambiado está en comparación, aunque he aprovechado para darle algo más de contenido y cambiar ligeramente la última batalla entre quilava y piloswine, conservando el detalle de la evolución entre medias, que además ya iba siendo maldita hora. En este combate en concreto he querido reflejar sobre todo cuanto ha cambiado Oro desde que salió de viaje hasta el momento, estando satisfecho en ese sentido, ya que en ella se ha visto al Oro más estratégico, pero procuraré que no despunte demasiado de aquí en adelante, ya que tampoco es lo suyo realmente.

Y finalmente, una de cal y otra de arena, con un casi beso entre los dos tortolitos, que como habreis podido ver están cerca de arreglarlo, pero ahora mismo hay otros asuntos más importantes que atender... XD ¡y ahora dejadme mientras creo! ok, no, pero enseguida estará el siguiente capítulo, así que esperad.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡nos leemos!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 26**

 **Mala señal**

Atacado hasta el extremo, Oro la arrebató el pokégear y sintonizó otro dial, pero entonces descubrió que todos estaban retransmitiendo el mismo mensaje una y otra vez de forma ininterrumpida.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…

En ese momento alguien encendió la tele, donde en ese momento se reportaba el suceso.

-¡Noticia de última hora, al parecer la organización criminal del Team Rocket ha vuelto y ha tomado ciudad Trigal y su torre Radio! En estos momentos todo es un caos y no tenemos toda la información disponible, ya que el Team Rocket ha bloqueado todos los accesos y no dejan entrar ni salir a nadie. Por el momento la policía está tratando de contener la amenaza desde fuera, pero sin saber muy bien cuál es la situación dentro apenas poseen margen de actuación. Aunque pueda parecer algo nuevo no es la primera vez que toman una ciudad entera, ya lo hicieron tres años atrás con ciudad Azafrán en la prefectura vecina de Kanto, por lo que como tal se tienen precedentes de su modus operandi, lo que podría facilitar un poco las pesquisas. Las comunicaciones en toda la prefectura han caído bajo su control total, la radio no hace más que transmitir el mismo mensaje que llama a su líder y también han redireccionado las transmisiones de televisión para que se escuche también a través de los mismos-explicaba la presentadora, muy nerviosa.

Por su parte Oro no salía de su asombro, se le antojaba irreal y más propio de un videojuego que otra cosa, pero estaba pasando, habían tomado una ciudad entera apoderándose además de las transmisiones. Habían llegado demasiado lejos. Y no lo podía tolerar.

-Oro ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó la criadora, algo intimidada.

-Pues está clarísimo, ir allí y echarles a patadas-masculló Oro con profunda rotundidad.

-Pero ya has oído a la tele, todo está cortado, no será tan sencillo…

-Puede, pero quedándonos aquí conjeturando no haremos nada, primero tenemos que ir hacia allí, luego ya veremos cómo lo hacemos-murmuró el chico.

Los siguientes minutos fueron muy tensos, puesto que sus pokémon aún seguían en tratamiento, pero en cuanto estuvieron listos fue a recogerlos, anularon la reserva de la habitación y no perdieron más tiempo. Los dos se montaron en noctowl y éste remontó el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia el suroeste.

Durante el vuelo los dos estuvieron hablando sobre el asunto.

-Entiendo que quieras hacer algo al respecto pero ¿es seguro inmiscuirse así sin más? No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, podría ser peligroso-murmuró Cristal, insegura.

-Entiendo tus dudas, pero después de ayudar un par de veces a la Interpol no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a un milagro. Tú misma has visto tanto como yo lo peligrosos que son, no puedo permitir que se salgan con la suya, no después de todo lo que he visto. Además, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando nos colamos aquella vez en su guarida de pueblo Caoba me encontré con un científico tuerto que me habló de ondas de radio, de hecho recalcó que "el verdadero experimento estaba a punto de comenzar". Y teniendo en cuenta lo que vimos en el lago de la Furia, creo que te puedes hacer una idea de lo que pretenden…

Ante esos nuevos datos Cristal comprendió un poco mejor lo que el chico sugería, mascullando de seguido.

-No puede ser…

-Exacto, espero estar equivocado, pero aun así eso no me va a parar. Debo hacer esto, Cris.

Ante esa seguridad y convicción la chica esbozó una sincera sonrisa, agarrándose a él con algo más de fuerza y murmurando de seguido.

-Siempre tan dispuesto a ayudar… como conmigo cuando eramos pequeños. Me gusta eso de ti…

Oro sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho, llegando a sonreir entre medias y apoyando su mano en las suyas. De cierta forma ambos lo supieron y no hizo falta decir nada, dejando pasar el tiempo y disfrutando del momento mientras volaban contemplando las vistas.

Tras unos tres cuartos de hora sobrevolando media prefectura a una velocidad considerable llegaron a la ciudad, desde el aire vieron muchas calles tomadas por soldados Rocket, vigilando los principales puntos de acceso y toda la avenida principal. Aunque nada más entrar en el espacio aéreo urbano desde el norte, varias hordas de magneton aparecieron de improviso y empezaron a atacarles constantemente con rayos. Noctowl, al ver el peligro, maniobró a tiempo y logró esquivarlas todas aun a pesar de la carga, pero Oro supo que no podía aguantar mucho más así.

-¡Mierda, no podemos quedarnos! ¡Atrás, noctowl!

El pokémon volador obedeció enseguida y se alejaron de la ciudad hasta llegar a las afueras, aterrizando al lado de la entrada al parque nacional.

-Vale ¿ahora cómo entramos en la ciudad? Lo vigilan todo, hasta el cielo…-murmuró la chica.

-Tranquila, déjame pensar…

Sin embargo en ese momento oyó una voz conocida cerca de allí que exclamó.

-¡Oro! ¡Menos mal que has venido, tío, ya pensaba que me quedaba sin casa!

-¡Rafi!-exclamó Oro al verle.

-¡Menudo marrón, colega, el Team Rocket entró en tropel en la ciudad y obligó a desalojarla, han ocupado la torre Radio, están vigilando toda la avenida principal y las calles más concurridas y han cercado el ayuntamiento, la comisaria y el gimnasio, la líder no puede hacer nada porque la han encerrado dentro!-explicó la situación el chico, todo alterado.

-Nosotros hemos tratado de acceder por aire pero no hemos podido-añadió Cristal.

-Sí, y de los accesos ya ni os cuento, se han atrincherado dentro y no dejan entrar ni salir a nadie, la gente que no ha podido huir se ha quedado en sus casas muertos de miedo, parece un sitio militar-murmuró Rafi, aún chocado.

-Pues necesitamos entrar de alguna forma ¿se te ocurre algo, tío? Tu eres de aquí, igual sabes por donde acceder-inquirió Oro, inquieto.

El malabarista estuvo pensando durante un buen rato, sopesando posiblidades, hasta que al final chascó los dedos, murmurando de seguido.

-Ya sé, podemos entrar por ahí si no lo han vigilado, vamos.

Se dirigieron al parque nacional y desde el control de paso fueron por otra puerta que daba a una zona enorme en obras; al fondo del todo se podía ver una superestructura completamente en obras, como una especie de domo gigante rodeada de muchas grúas torre.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió Oro.

-Es una especie de domo que están construyendo desde principios de año, no sé muy bien para qué va a ser, me parece que los pokémon también podrán participar en una especie de pruebas o algo así, no estoy seguro. Por aquí-indicó Rafi.

Atravesaron toda la zona en obras bordeándola hasta la costa; al lado de un paseo, y pasando por una zona rocosa, había un colector gigante que desembocaba en el mar. Era casi tan grande como un túnel y lo suficientemente ancho como para que un camión de alto tonelaje pasara por él. Las aguas residuales caían al mar desde un estrecho canal que filtraba lo más gordo, y el pestazo que emitía era considerable.

-El final del colector principal, podemos colarnos por ahí… eso si tampoco lo están vigilando, claro está-murmuró Rafi.

-Oh, bien pensado, ni nos verán venir-asintió Oro, satisfecho.

-¿Que tenemos que colarnos por las alcantarillas? No estoy muy segura de esto…-murmuró Cristal, algo asqueada.

-Es lo único que tenemos, dejemos los escrúpulos de lado y adelante-animó el chico, cogiéndola de la mano.

Usando las rocas para no caerse al agua, se acercaron al colector y entraron en él usando una escalerilla de servicio; los apeaderos se extendían en línea recta, y por el centro discurría el canal principal que desaguaba el sistema de alcantarillado. Al fondo se extendía una densa oscuridad, ya que la luz del día apenas llegaba más allá. El hedor era considerable, pero lo suficientemente soportable como para no echar la pota ahí mismo.

-Bof, aquí huele a humanidad…-murmuró la chica, aguantando la respiración.

-¿Sabrías por donde salir, Rafi?-preguntó Oro en ese momento, ignorando el olor.

-Ahí ya me pillas, colega, me conozco mi ciudad pero de sus alcantarillas ya no controlo tanto…

Haciendo de tripas corazón estuvieron recorriendo las galerías tratando de encontrar una salida; el ramal principal se extendía de norte a sur hasta desembocar en el mar, a mano izquierda las galerías secundarias, todas mucho más pequeñas en comparación, se bifurcaban sucesivamente, haciendo complicado el orientarse. Por suerte no se encontraron con ningún Rocket cerca ni por los alrededores, lo que facilitó la exploración sin que les descubrieran. Sin embargo cuanto más se adentraban por las galerías y más lejos llegaban, el pestazo era mayor, haciendo bastante difícil el respirar.

-Oye, no es por ser quejica ni pesada, pero creo que el pestazo sobrepasa lo pasable…-avisó Cristal, tapándose la nariz.

-Sí, empieza a ser demasiado… salgamos cuanto antes-apoyó Oro.

Un poco más adelante encontraron unas escalerillas que llevaban directamente hasta una tapa situada en un callejón sin salida cerca del centro. Por las inmediaciones vieron a varios soldados Rocket patrullando con cara de pocos amigos, por cada manzana había al menos un soldado, haciendo complicado el avanzar sin que les vieran.

-Vale ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-inquirió Cristal.

-Estaría bien si podríamos pasar desapercibidos entre ellos… no sé, disfrazarnos o algo-comento Rafi.

Ese comentario dio que pensar a la chica, recordando algo de su larga estancia en la ciudad e informando de seguido.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que en la zona comercial del subterráneo había un estudio fotográfico con un almacén donde guardaban todo tipo de vestidos, quizás encontremos algo allí que nos ayude a pasar desapercibidos…

-¡Buena idea, es la tapadera perfecta! Vale, hagámoslo de la siguiente manera: Rafi, trata de ayudar a Blanca a salir del gimnasio, su ayuda sería muy útil; y tú, Cristal, intenta ponerte en contacto con Clever y escóndete en algún lugar seguro-dio indicaciones Oro rápidamente.

-¿Qué? No, perdona, hemos venido los dos juntos y haremos esto los dos juntos-replicó ella, molesta.

-Sí, vale, pero si de repente te descubre uno o varios soldados y te presentan batalla ¿Qué haces?

Ante esa tesitura la chica se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto.

-Tú eres criadora, no entrenadora, no sabes cómo desenvolverte en la batalla y tus pokémon no están criados para luchar, si te pillara algún soldado te machacaría… y a saber qué te haría. Y no pienso permitir que te ocurra nada, Cris.

La chica le miró por unos segundos, sopesando sus palabras y viendo que en parte llevaba razón, por lo que finalmente accedió.

-Está bien, me esconderé…

Los tres se separaron y se movieron sin que los soldados les vieran; aprovechando las coberturas y los puntos muertos, Oro se fue moviendo poco a poco hasta llegar al acceso norte al subterráneo, sirviéndose de la distracción de un grupo de Rockets para colarse. Por suerte nadie parecía estar vigilándolo, lo que en parte le extrañó, pero aun así lo dejó estar y se apresuró; en cuanto llegó a la galería fotográfica entró en el camerino y ya allí se encontró con una caja llena de uniformes negros con la erre roja en el pecho.

-Ostras, pero esto… mucha casualidad lo veo yo…-pensó el chico, extrañado.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo fuera de lo común, hasta que finalmente vio más cajas frente a unos percheros y junto a lo que parecía una nota manuscrita, cogiéndola y leyéndola de seguido.

 _La infiltración ha sido un éxito, la gran mayoría de efectivos ya se han desplegado por toda la ciudad, en cuanto llegue el momento que se pasen por aquí para cambiarse._

-Ya veo… muy inteligente, debo decir, aunque odie admitirlo-pensó el chico, comprendiéndolo mejor.

Sin embargo debía de aprovechar la oportunidad, por lo que con paciencia y algo de repulsividad se puso el uniforme encima de su ropa, el cual consistía en una remera negra con la R roja en el pecho, unos pantalones del mismo color, un cinturón multiusos, un gorro abultado y unas botas blancas con las suelas amarillas. Una vez que estuvo listo salió a la calle, aún con la duda de si el intento de pasar desapercibido funcionaría.

-Dios, debo de estar horrible… no quiero verme-pensó el chico, algo azorado.

Sin embargo resultó que funcionó mejor de lo esperado, puesto que muchos soldados por la calle le saludaron al pasar, por lo que él les devolvió el saludo para mantener las formas; aunque si no hubiera sido por la situación en sí, el chico les habría dedicado un corte de mangas sin dudar.

Finalmente, y tras un rápido paseo, llegó a la torre Radio y entró en el hall, el cual permanecía vacío y solitario a excepción de un soldado rocket que hacía guardia frente a las escaleras; en cuanto se acercó a él, le saludó.

-Buenas, compañero… oye, a ti no te tengo muy visto ¿eres nuevo?

-Eh… sí, sí, me acabo de enrolar hace poco y me han dicho que me viniera para la torre Radio, así que aquí estoy…

-Así me gusta, te ves bastante joven, pero eso es mejor, necesitamos a gente joven para promulgar el regreso de nuestro glorioso Team Rocket. ¡Venga, clama conmigo! ¡Rocket, Rocket!-exclamó el soldado, con emoción.

Aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el juego para no descubrirse, por lo que tuvo que hacer un poco el paripé para sonar convincente.

-Eh… sí, eso, eso, arriba. Ahora si me disculpas…

-Claro, adelante-murmuró el soldado, haciéndose a un lado.

-Oh, estupendo, funciona, son más tontos de lo que imaginé-pensó el entrenador, a punto de subir las escaleras.

Sin embargo una voz que le era demasiado familiar exclamó detrás de él.

-¡Alto ahí!

Oro se dio la vuelta para encontrarse entonces con Plata, el cual se acercó a él con gesto escrutador.

-¡Yo a ti te conozco!

-¿Perdón? No sé quién eres, ahora largo, mierdecilla-le espetó entonces, para meterse un poco en el papel.

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡A mí no me hables de ese modo!-exclamó Plata, cogiéndole de la remera y arrancándosela de un tirón, dejando a la vista su sudadera roja.

-Oro… eres más patético de lo que pensaba.

-¡Plata, te podrías ir un poquito a la mierda, mira, estaba a punto de entrar!

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡Un intruso, y pretendía colarse!-exclamó el soldado, al ver la situación

-¡Tú eres tonto! ¿No?-le espetó el entrenador, con guasa

-¡Niñato impertinente, te arrepentirás!-gritó entonces el soldado, sacando a un raticate.

Oro reaccionó rápidamente y lo tumbó de seguido con una rueda fuego de typhlosion; inmediatamente después quiso replicarle a Plata, pero ya se había marchado.

-Me las pagarás, Plata-pensó el chico, molesto.

-¡Maldita sea, intrusos, intrusos!-exclamó el soldado, subiendo las escaleras.

-Vale, pues a la mierda el plan… prepárate para las tortas, typhlosion-murmuró Oro, quitándose el resto del uniforme, poniéndose su gorra, volteándola y preparándose para la ofensiva.

El pokémon gruñó por lo bajo, dispuesto para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, y echó a correr junto a su entrenador escaleras arriba.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Cristal había elegido el sótano del centro comercial para ocultarse, aprovechando entonces para llamar a Clever e informarle de la situación. Sin embargo esa ya era la tercera vez que le llamaba, dando como resultado otro corte de la línea al no haber respuesta.

-Maldita sea ¿por qué no me lo coge?-se preguntó la chica, mirando su pokégear.

El detalle la escamaba bastante, aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación en sí supuso que deberían estar haciendo todo lo posible para contener al Team Rocket, de ahí a que no pudiera atenderla. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

Algo aburrida decidió sacar a togepi para no sentirse tan sola, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y hablando con él.

-Bueno, togepi, pues una vez más a esconderse…

El pokémon la miró, sonriente, y se recreó en el abrazo, feliz.

-Sí, después de todo tiene razón, no sé luchar. Él sí que tiene talento, después de todo ya se había enfrentado antes al Team Rocket…

Togepi la miró por un momento, recordando entonces aquella vez en el teatro de danza de ciudad Iris y haciéndoselo saber; de alguna u otra forma la chica supo a qué se refería, murmurando de seguido.

-Bueno, lo de aquella vez fue más mérito tuyo que otra cosa, te enfrentaste tú solo a ese raticate, ni siquiera supe cómo reaccionar. Todos tenemos límites, togepi, incluso yo los tengo. No debería sorprenderme, pero a veces me siento un poco inútil…

Ante esa tesitura el pokémon normal abrazó a la chica, mirándola con gesto cariñoso y diciéndoselo todo en nada; Cristal entonces sonrió, comprendiendo de manera instantánea a su pokémon y murmurando de seguido.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero, togepi. Es lo que mejor sé hacer, pero… a la hora de enfrentarse a alguien no sirve de mucho.

La chica se quedó callada, sin decir nada más, y el pokémon la imitó, pensando al respecto mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo allí abajo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la torre Radio, Oro atravesaba las líneas enemigas tan rápido como podía; la gran mayoría de los efectivos del Team Rocket parecían concentrarse allí, y aunque de por sí eran muy débiles, lo compensaban con su gran numerosidad. Tanta lucha cansaba a sus pokémon de forma sistemática, y no se podía permitir dar la vuelta e ir al centro pokémon ya que corría el riesgo de perder un tiempo precioso en el cual el Team Rocket podía aprovechar para mover ficha, por lo que se las tuvo que apañar como fuera. Tenía consigo algunas medicinas caseras de Cristal, las cuales eran muy buenas y les dejaba como nuevos enseguida, pero lo único malo era que se gastaban muy rápidamente, lo que le obligó a usarlas con cuidado.

A la altura del tercer piso, vio una puerta hermética que se encontraba cerrada y sólo podía ser abierta mediante una llave magnética, por lo que tuvo que seguir buscando por allí cerca; de esta forma encontró a Rosa, la comentarista de la hora del profesor Oak, y a Nardo, el DJ del canal música, encerrados en un estudio de grabación.

-Oh, menos mal que alguien ha venido, se han apoderado de todas las emisiones y no dejan de emitir ese cutre mensaje-explicó ella.

-Y eso no es todo, están preparando algo, he visto que traían mucho material consigo, lo han dejado todo en el estudio central-añadió Nardo.

-Vale, vale, tranquilos, ya estoy aquí, trataré de detenerlos-les tranquilizó Oro.

-¡Tienes que salvar al director, lo han encerrado en su despacho!

-¿Dónde está su despacho?

-Está en la planta de arriba.

Les dejó a salvo en el estudio y fue directamente allí, tratando de sortear a los soldados, pero era complicado puesto que para entonces todo el mundo estaba alertado, por lo que las consiguientes luchas fueron inevitables.

Finalmente llegó al lugar tras una rápida ascensión por las escaleras, nada más entrar vio al director sentado tras su escritorio, el cual era un señor entrado en años, con el pelo color castaño y bigote poblado. Vestía con un traje marrón, una camisa morada, corbata a juego con el traje y calzaba unos zapatos marrones. Llevaba además un sombrero marrón y morado.

-Ey ¿está usted bien?

-Oh, menos mal que ha venido alguien, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando…

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, dígame que podemos hacer para parar al Team Rocket…

-Rendirte incondicionalmente-anunció entonces, con la voz cambiada de golpe.

Eso pilló por sorpesa al chico, el cual por un instante no supo qué decir, pero entonces encajó las piezas, dándose cuenta de quien podría ser.

-Un momento, usted no es…

Fue entonces cuando el supuesto director se levantó, quitándose la ropa y una máscara del tirón, revelando su verdadera identidad.

-¡Petrel!-exclamó el entrenador al verle.

-¡En carne y hueso! ¿Quieres un autógrafo?-le vaciló el miembro del Team Rocket, con una desdeñosa sonrisita.

-¡Debí imaginar que eras tú!

-¿Verdad? Si es que mi habilidad del disfraz no se puede comparar con nada…

-¡Menos lobos! ¿Dónde está el director?

-Tranquilo, MacGyver, está bien… aunque ¿no te interesa saber de nuestra meteórica subida al poder?-preguntó Petrel, con prepotencia.

-No, ya lo sé, sitiando a una ciudad entera, no tenéis vergüenza…

-La vergüenza es un concepto muy abstracto, casi tanto como nuestros ideales. Aunque lo cierto es que fue muy fácil suplantar al verdadero director y hacerme pasar por él durante tanto tiempo, me puse la careta de ogro y ya nadie me quería ver la cara; eso aseguró el asalto a la torre, fue todo tan fácil…

-¡Déjate de charlas y dime donde está el director!-gritó Oro, harto de él.

-Ah, ah ¿pensabas que te lo diría tan fácilmente? Iluso…-murmuró entonces el soldado, sacando una ball.

Petrel tenía un ejército de koffing comandado por un weezing; entre ariados y stantler los pudo poner a todos en jaque, aunque le llevó sus buenos minutos.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?-murmuró el soldado de mayor rango, recogiendo a weezing.

-¿Y bien? ¿Y el director?

Sin dar muestras de nerviosismo, Petrel se sentó tras el escritorio con mucha parsimonia y anunció.

-En alguna parte del subterráneo, bien escondidito, para que no escape. Ten, te llevará a la parte privada del subterráneo.

De un cajón sacó entonces una llave que le lanzó, y que Oro cogió al vuelo con rápidos reflejos. Fue en ese instante cuando recordó que sí que había una puerta al final de un largo pasillo, algo apartada de la galería principal, por lo que ese debería ser el lugar donde lo tendrían encerrado.

-Aunque, personalmente, dudo que llegues tan lejos-añadió Petrel, poniéndose cómodo en la silla y apoyando los pies en la mesa.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso ya lo veremos-le espetó el entrenador, antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

En cuanto se quedó a solas Petrel sonrió y, en ese justo momento, se pusieron en contacto con él a través de un walkie talkie.

-Petrel ¿me copias?

-Sí, alto y claro.

-Era él ¿no?

-Sí, no ha habido manera de contenerle, pero yo creo que lo tenemos todo bajo control ¿no?

-Por supuesto, la ascensión del Team Rocket está asegurada, será tan grande que el país tardará en olvidarla, sólo falta que el gran Giovanni aparezca, debe de estar al caer.

-Entonces… ¿podemos empezar?-preguntó Petrel.

-Sí, en diez minutos comenzamos a emitir.

-Muy bien…

Tras esas palabras Petrel se guardó el walkie, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisita triunfal.

Por su parte Oro aprovechó el cambio de planes para pasarse por el centro pokémon y curarlos rápidamente, ya que algo le decía que las batallas continuarían. En cuanto estuvieron todos curados retomó el plan rápidamente y bajó al subterráneo sin perder más tiempo, pudiendo abrir la puerta sin problemas. Fue a bajar unas escaleras cuando una voz conocida le detuvo.

-¡Oro!

El aludido se dio la vuelta y, notando como la furia comenzaba a acompañarle, le espetó de seguido.

-Mira, Plata, debería darte una paliza ahora mismo pero, a diferencia de ti, estoy demasiado ocupado tratando de parar al Team Rocket.

-De eso nada, vas a luchar ahora mismo conmigo, es imposible que pierda.

-¡No, no puedo, porque mientras yo trato de impedir el desastre tú vas por ahí de chulo y en plan "soy el más fuerte"! ¡No tengo tiempo para tu mierda!

-¿Crees que el Team Rocket me da igual? ¡Pues claro que no, tengo una cuenta pendiente con esos desgraciados! ¡Pero primero pienso derrotarte a ti antes que a ellos!

-¡Agh, me tienes harto!-exclamó entonces Oro, sacando a noctowl.

Por su parte Plata sacó a haunter, atacando de seguido.

-¡Hipnosis!

-¡Arriba, noctowl!

Al punto el pokémon volador alzó el vuelo, evitando así caer dormido.

-¡Maldición!

El pokémon fantasma se autoinflingió daño a si mismo, al tiempo que un aura oscura rodeaba a noctowl, por lo que Oro decidió cortar por lo sano lo antes posible.

-¡Noctowl, cae en picado y confusión!

Describiendo una vistosa barrena, el pokémon volador se abalanzó sobre haunter y le embistió, para luego sostenerlo inmediatamente después con confusión, al tiempo que le hacía gran daño en el proceso, cayendo rápidamente KO ante esa combinación de movimientos.

Plata lo recogió gruñendo por lo bajo y sacando a un golbat en su lugar, por lo que Oro sacó a ampharos como respuesta.

-¡Puño trueno!

-¡Mordisco!

Ampharos fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose con el puño en alto, pero golbat se abalanzó también y mordió el puño a ampharos, aunque acabó electrocutado de igual manera, paralizándose en el proceso.

-¡Golpe cabeza!

Aprovechando las circunstancias, el pokémon eléctrico embistió a golbat de golpe y lo envió a la otra punta de la estancia, KO.

-¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Magneton!-exclamó Plata, sacándolo.

Por su parte Oro optó por typhlosion, dispuesto a acabar con ese combate lo más rápidamente posible.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Lanzallamas!

La potente columna de fuego se encontró con la fuerte descarga eléctrica, haciendo fuerza la una contra la otra, hasta que finalmente las llamas lograron sobrepasar al rayo, llevándose por delante a magneton, el cual cayó al suelo completamente KO.

-¡No puedo perder! ¡Sneasel!-gritó Plata, cada vez más atacado.

-¡Stantler, pisotón!-masculló Oro, sacándolo rápidamente.

-¡Falsotortazo!

Sneasel se movió más rápido y le asestó un duro golpe a stantler en la cabeza, tumbándolo súbitamente.

-¡Sí, eso es!-festejó el pelirrojo.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Derribo!

En ese mismo instante stantler reapareció de golpe y embistió como una mula torda a sneasel, cayendo al otro lado del cuarto; Plata observó alucinado como el stantler tirado en el suelo se desvanecía en el aire.

-No, no… ¡feraligator!-exclamó el chico, a la desesperada.

Oro sacó a lanturn, sintiéndose hervir. Nunca antes había combatido de esa forma, y notaba como si todo su ímpetu se canalizara a través de sus pokémon, desplegando una fuerza apabullante.

-¡Triturar!

-¡Esquívalo!

Aprovechando que feraligator era mucho más lento lo esquivó con facilidad, encarándolo de nuevo rápidamente.

-¡Hidrobomba!

-¡Chispa!

Lanturn fue más rápido y, en cuanto el potente chorro de agua le tocó, la electricidad recorrió el propio ataque, dando un gran calambrazo a feraligator, cayendo al suelo, electrificado e incapaz de seguir luchando. Plata se quedó clavado en el sitio, incapaz de creerse lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Estás contento ahora?-le increpó Oro, mirándole severamente.

Por su parte el chico recogió a su pokémon, visiblemente descorazonado y lleno de rabia, mascullando al poco rato.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no te gano!? ¡He usado a mis mejores pokémon y aun así me has derrotado! ¿Podría tener razón acaso ese tal Lance? ¿No quiero ni confío lo suficiente en mis pokémon?

-Prueba a hacerle caso e igual te irá mejor en la vida…

Por un momento pareció que el chico se estaba replanteando realmente esto, como si esa derrota le hubiese dado qué pensar; su cara era un poema, parecía estar librando una seria batalla moral en su cabeza. Sin embargo al poco rato se pronunció, volviendo a su actitud de siempre.

-Bah, estoy perdiendo el tiempo, me iré a detener al Team Rocket yo solo. Ah, y Oro… pienso ganarte, de alguma u otra forma, cueste lo que cueste. Recuérdalo.

Y, tras esas palabras, se marchó. Por su parte el chico negó con la cabeza y se adentró en el subterráneo.

En el nivel inferior se encontró con una especie de almacén sellado con un sistema de puertas de seguridad; había varios soldados custodiando el lugar, pero los pudo despachar enseguida, los cuales salieron huyendo en cuanto fueron derrotados. Las puertas estaban sincronizadas entre sí, de forma que cada vez que se abría una, otra se cerraba y así sucesivamente. Le costó un poco sacar la combinación correcta, pero finalmente logró cruzar el almacén hasta llegar a unas puertas de emergencia.

Estas daban acceso a la parte más profunda del subterráneo, donde había muchos más soldados defendiendo el lugar; presentía que cada vez estaba más cerca del director y se empleó a fondo, aun a pesar del evidente cansancio de sus pokémon y el suyo propio. Aun así continuó, dispuesto a todo con tal de frenar al Team Rocket.

* * *

Por su parte Cristal seguía haciendo tiempo el sótano del centro comercial, el cual resultó ser bastante grande, encontrándose lleno de cajas de embalaje de productos de todo tipo. Siguió tratando de ponerse en contacto con Clever, pero por alguna razón u otra, el agente de la Interpol seguía sin contestar.

-Es extraño ¿por qué no contesta? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?-pensó la chica, preocupada.

Sin embargo en ese justo momento oyó un seco ruido al otro lado del sótano, alertándola de seguido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Lo has oído?-inquirió ella, dirigiéndose a togepi.

El pokémon asintió y echó a correr en dirección al ruido hasta llegar a un pequeño cuartito donde había más cajas de embalaje puestas unas encima de otras; pero entonces vio que tras unas cajas había una puerta abierta. Con fuerza, y algo de maña, la chica consiguió apartarlas y entrar a una sala algo más pequeña, con unas escaleras a mano izquierda que bajaban a otro lugar.

-Vaya, un cuarto secreto…

En unas estanterías cercanas había productos de mantenimiento y limpieza, pero curioseando se le cayó una lata de refrigerante para coches que hizo un ruido ensordecedor.

-Agh, no…

Cogió la lata rápidamente y la dejó en su sitio, como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con una soldado del Team Rocket que la dio un susto de muerte.

-Vaya, vaya, se ha colado una rata…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, cogió a Cristal por el cuello y la empujó contra la pared.

-¿No sabes que entrar en los lugares ajenos está prohibido? Niña tonta…

-Suélteme… me hace daño…

-Y más daño que te voy a hacer si no me dices qué haces aquí…-le espetó la mujer, apretando.

Togepi trató de ayudar a su criadora al ver que se encontraba en peligro, por lo que se acercó a la mujer rocket y la dio golpecitos en el pie con sus débiles patitas, ya que debido a su tamaño poco podía hacer.

La soldado notó los golpecitos en su bota y vio al pokémon, reaccionando de seguido.

-¡Aparta, microbio!

La patada que le dio al pobre pokémon fue de impresión, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado del cuarto; la criadora, al ver esto, se encendió como nunca lo hizo en toda su vida y trató de contraatacar ella misma con sus propias manos.

-¡Togepi! ¡Mala pécora, te arrepentirás, suéltame, suéltame!-chilló Cristal, tratando de zafarse de ella arañándola y tirándola del pelo.

-¡Agh! ¡Niñata insolente, serás tú la que se va a arrepentir!-gritó con furia la mujer, dándole una sonora torta a la chica.

Cristal acabó por los suelos con la cara adolorida, tratando de reaccionar, pero la mujer del Team Rocket fue más rápida y la cogió por la nuca, hundiendo sus uñas en su cuello.

-¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores, mocosa desvergonzada!

La chica aulló con dolor, fue entonces cuando togepi se reincorporó adolorido, viendo entonces cómo maltrataban a su criadora; la sola visión de ver cómo hacían daño a la chica que tanto cariño y amor la había dado desde que nació fue demasiado para el pequeño pokémon, el cual se sentía impotente. Lleno de rabia y dolor, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a Cristal, dejó escapar un agudo chillido, comenzando a brillar con intensidad.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron a cuadros mientras veían cómo togepi se transformaba; su cuerpo se estilizó y redondeó un poco más, adquiriendo una forma más ahuevada, al tiempo que sus patas tanto delanteras como traseras se hacían más grandes, su cuello se estiraba, su cabeza también y dos alas comenzaban a crecer en su espalda. En cuanto el brillo pasó se mostró con un aspecto muy parecido al anterior, pero al mismo tiempo muy distinto. Miró entonces a la mujer Rocket con furia, al tiempo que lanzaba un chillido retador.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a mover sus patas delanteras de forma simultánea y entonces, agitando las alas, formó un tornado muy potente que arrastró todo a su paso.

Cristal se aferró a tiempo a un agarradero de la estantería más cercana pero la mujer rocket no, la cual salió despedida hacia atrás y se golpeó duramente contra la pared, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

En cuanto el peligro pasó, Cristal se levantó y fue a su encuentro, abrazándole con fuerza y cariño al mismo tiempo que el pokémon respondía con lo mismo.

-¡Oh, togepi, cariño, gracias, gracias, me has salvado!-exclamó ella, emocionada.

El pokémon respondió frotando su mejilla contra la de la chica, aliviado. Por su parte ella se informó enseguida sacando su pokédex.

-Togetic, el pokémon felicidad; dicen que aparecen entre gentes cuidadosas y de buen corazón, inundándolos de felicidad. Si no está con gente amable se entristece, y puede flotar sin batir sus alas todo el tiempo que quiera.

-Vaya, así que togetic… qué bien-murmuró ella, feliz.

En ese momento el pokémon se acercó volando hacia unas cajas cercanas y sacó de estas varias cuerdas de nylon, mostrándoselas y señalando a la mujer inconsciente, comprendiendo enseguida lo que la sugería.

-Ah, ya veo… qué previsor…

Entre los dos ataron con ellas a la mujer por si despertaba, curándose en salud y sintiéndose más unidos que nunca. Cristal notaba como si su corazón y el de su pokémon fueran uno solo, siendo una sensación única e irrepetible. Ahora sabía que estaría a salvo, puesto que togetic la protegería. Y el pokémon también.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Oro atravesaba las líneas enemigas, derrotando a un soldado tras otro.

-Bof, esto se hace eterno…-murmuró, mientras su stantler engañaba una vez más a sus enemigos con las visiones de su cornamenta.

Finalmente, y tras hacer esquina una vez más en otro pasillo, se encontró con el verdadero director junto a unas cajas.

-¡Hey! ¿Es usted el director de la torre Radio?

-¡Sí! ¡Al fin alguien que me viene a buscar! Ya pensaba que nadie se daría cuenta del impostor…

-Venga, vámonos.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida más cercana, el hombre le estuvo explicando muchas cosas.

-¡Hemos de darnos prisa y detenerles antes de que usen la antena!

-¿La antena? ¿Por qué la antena?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

-¡Sí, pueden usarla para emitir una señal especial a baja frecuencia que podría ser capaz de controlar a los pokémon! ¡Normalmente la gran mayoría de señales radiofónicas suelen emitirse en torno a media y alta frecuencia, que suele estar en torno a los treinta kilohercios y los trescientos megahercios, pero en sistemas de circuitos integrados, y usando la clave de la integración de esta clase de circuitos, es posible emitir a una frecuencia extremadamente baja que podría ser capaz de manipular a los pokémon!

Ante esa súbita revelación Oro se quedó estático, deteniéndose de golpe al tiempo que comenzaba a conectar las piezas en su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos!

-Ya… ya lo hicieron…

-¿¡Cómo?!

-Que ya hicieron algo parecido en pueblo Caoba, usaron una máquina para emitir unas ondas electromagnéticas a baja frecuencia para así forzar a los magikarp del lago de la Furia a evolucionar-explicó el chico, recordando en ese momento las palabras de aquel científico tuerto sin escrúpulos, Gil.

-Sólo era de prueba… estaban probando las ondas en el lago…

-¡Pero entonces eso significa que ya tienen la señal y sólo les queda emitirla! ¡Vamos, rápido!-exclamó el director, tirándole de la manga.

Llegaron a unas escaleras al otro lado del pasillo que subían y al final de estas se encontraron con Cristal y una soldado Rocket atada de pies y manos.

-¡Cristal! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo, togetic me protegió.

Subieron rápidamente al hall del centro comercial usando el ascensor y de allí salieron a la calle; miraron desde donde estaban a la torre Radio, viendo que no había nada anormal.

* * *

-Muy bien ¿está todo listo?

Atenea atendía la llamada usando un teléfono interno del panel de control, se encontraba en el estudio central junto con Petrel y Protón, donde se controlaban todas las emisiones.

-Sí, está todo preparado ¿podemos empezar ya?-preguntó ella a Gil, el cual era quien controlaba toda la torre Radio.

Su único ojo leía a toda velocidad lo que el ordenador central le iba reportando, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, está todo en orden, cuando usted quiera, señora.

-Muy bien, adelante pues-apremió la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Sin más preámbulos, el científico presionó un gran botón y manipuló un cuadro de mandos, activando todos los controles de salida y subiendo al tope todos los faders; al instante, la antena se cargó de energía y comenzó a emitir.

* * *

Por un instante no hubo nada, pero al segundo siguiente tanto Oro como Cristal y el director sintieron una extraña presión en los oídos que fue en aumento de forma paulatina.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué es esta presión?-se preguntó ella, tapándose los oídos.

-¡Oh, no, es tarde, ya están emitiendo!-exclamó el director, haciendo lo mismo.

Sin embargo togetic comenzó a retorcerse, al tiempo que dejaba escapar ahogados chillidos que evidenciaban un fuerte dolor para el pokémon.

-¡Togetic! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Para los humanos sólo es una presión pero para los pokémon es letal, se van adueñando de ellos hasta controlarlos!

-¡Togetic, vuelve!-indicó la criadora, devolviéndole a su ball para que no recibiera más daño.

-¿Qué hacemos, director, no podemos parar la transmisión?-inquirió Oro en ese momento.

-Ya es tarde, una vez que empieza no se puede parar…

Oro miró a la torre con una mirada suplicante, como si esperara un milagro; pero su mirada se transformó en una mueca de espanto en cuanto vio lo que vio. La chica y el director posaron su mirada en ella y se quedaron igual de horrorizados; y es que sobre la antena había una especie de criatura enorme, negra, parecida a un gran ave, que emitía un brillo oscuro horrible.

-¿¡Qué diablos es esa cosa?!-masculló Oro.

-¡No es real, lo provocan las ondas, es una especie de efecto óptico, deben de estar usando toda la potencia de la antena!

En realidad era lo más parecido a un gran cúmulo de energía que se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, emitiendo la maldita señal, al tiempo que la presión aumentaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

-¡Está claro que ha llegado el momento! ¡Menos mal que las llevo siempre conmigo!-exclamó entonces el director, sacando de su chaqueta un pañuelo meticulosamente doblado.

Lo desdobló delante de ellos, dejando entonces a la vista dos grandes plumas, una era plateada y la otra tenía los colores del arcoíris; ambas brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia.

-Escuchadme, antes de que existiera la torre Radio había otra torre muy antigua, que se caía a pedazos. El ayuntamiento aprobó una orden de demolición y entre los escombros se encontraron estas plumas. Me las dieron a mí y, como no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellas, decidí venderlas a coleccionistas que estuvieran interesados. A mi mensaje en el periódico contestaron las bailarinas del teatro de danza de ciudad Iris, diciéndome que me pagarían lo que hiciera falta por ellas. En cuanto fui a allí para entregarlas, me pidieron que las conservara porque según ellas, estas plumas son de extrema importancia y no se les ocurría a nadie más poderoso e influyente para protegerlas. Me pidieron también que cuando llegara el momento las diera a quien fuera necesario y les indicara que fueran a visitarlas. Jamás comprendí sus palabras pero ahora tengo la extraña sensación de que ese momento ha llegado. ¡Tomad!-explicó el hombre, dando la pluma plateada a Oro y la de arcoíris a Cristal.

Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados, no muy seguros de todo esto, pero aun así decidieron enseguida y se las guardaron, aceptando de esta forma la misión.

-¡Ahora id a verlas y que sea lo que Buda quiera, vamos, vamos!

* * *

¡Vamos, vamos, venga, venga! XD uauh, personalmente me encanta este momento, ya que todo empieza a converger en una sola dirección, aunque puede que os habreis dado cuenta de los primeros cambios importantes respecto a los juegos, sobre todo al final. Puede que algunos os deis cuenta de hacia dónde me dirijo, pero para el siguiente capítulo (que no tardará mucho en llegar) explicaré y argumentaré las razones de estos cambios.

Por otro lado seguramente os habreis percatado del apresurado ritmo de la batalla contra Plata, y así lo he hecho expresamente, puesto que no es momento ni lugar al haber prisa, pero he aprovechado para mostrar a un Oro algo más agresivo pero sin perder el respeto por sus pokémon, al contrario que Plata. Más adelante habrá otra batalla más contra él en un momento más apropiado y con un ritmo más tranquilo, así que no os preocupeis.

En cuanto a Cristal he aprovechado para desarrollarla un poco más junto a togepi, añadiendo además su pertinente evolución aprovechando el detalle de que lo hace mediante amistad al contrario que otros pokémon. De esta forma la muestro como algo más resuelta y demuestro que no es tan inútil como aparenta.

Y eso es todo de momento, ahora seguiré con los dos siguientes capítulos, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 27**

 **El despertar de las leyendas**

Oro y Cristal se miraron entre sí, diciéndoselo todo en nada, y asintieron. Sacaron sus bicis sin mayor dilación y atravesaron rápidamente toda la ciudad para salir del campo de acción de las ondas cuanto antes. Se encontraron con un par de soldados Rocket guardando la salida norte, pero no se detuvieron en ningún instante y cruzaron la puerta, obligando a los soldados a apartarse para no ser arrollados. En cuanto la presión pasó, que fue cerca del parque nacional, Oro sacó a noctowl y fueron volando a ciudad Iris.

Durante el camino estuvieron hablando entre sí sobre todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, un tanto inseguros al respecto.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, si resulta que todo esto fue cosa de las bailarinas ¿por qué no se quedaron ellas con las plumas desde el principio? ¿Y por qué dárnoslas a nosotros?-comentó Cristal en un momento dado.

-Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado, si te soy sincero no estoy muy seguro de a qué viene todo esto, pero si ellas nos lo pueden aclarar pues mejor que mejor…

-Sí…

Fue una media hora de vuelo angustiosa y un tanto inquietante, pero en cuanto llegaron noctowl les dejó al lado de la puerta y entraron en el teatro atropelladamente con las plumas consigo. Vieron entonces a las cinco chicas en el escenario, bailando para los presentes, pero en cuanto se percataron de la presencia de Oro y Cristal, y además con sendas plumas en las manos, se detuvieron de improviso y Satsuki anunció.

-Muchas gracias por su atención, señoras y señores, pero tengo que comunicarles que suspendemos el número hasta nuevo aviso, disculpen las molestias.

La gente se fue, algo apenada, y una vez solos, la mujer se dirigió a ellos con gesto serio.

-El momento ha llegado, y las explicaciones también; pero os pedimos, por favor, que nos expliqueis la magnitud del mal.

Las pusieron al corriente de todo lo sucedido hasta el momento y Satsuki se pronunció al respecto.

-Comprendo, de alguna forma u otra nos esperábamos que esos malvados decidieran moverse, pero no nos esperábamos un movimiento semejante…

-Pero ¿cómo sabían de la existencia del Team Rocket?-inquirió Cristal.

Antes de que Satsuki fuera a hablar, Oro se adelantó comentando.

-Déjeme adivinar ¿la Interpol?

Asombrada por su perspicacia la mujer asintió con la cabeza, murmurando de seguido.

-Así es, a principios de año un agente se puso en contacto con nosotras para informarse de primera mano acerca de las leyendas locales de Johto. Nosotras siempre hemos estado interesadas en las leyendas de esta ciudad y hemos estado estudiándolas fervientemente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando éramos más jóvenes descubrimos un grabado, perteneciente a nuestra abuela, que hablaba sobre las aves legendarias de Johto, lugia y ho-oh; el grabado explicaba que las dos aves, cada cierto tiempo, siempre escogían a personas selectas con las que entablaban audiencias. Lugia escogía a personas de espíritu luchador y noble, mientras que ho-oh escogía a personas puras de corazón. Pero esas personas debían de necesitar de dos objetos respectivamente para poder ver a las aves; las personas puras necesitaban poseer el ala arcoíris, junto con la campana clara, mientras que las personas nobles requerían de portar consigo el ala plateada, junto con la campana oleaje. Con sendos objetos, serían posibles audiencias futuras.

El ala plateada es una pluma proveniente de lugia, mientras que el ala arcoíris es una pluma de ho-oh, ambos objetos vinculados directamente con ellos; éstos, acentuados por el sonido de las dos respectivas campanas, tienen el poder de invocar a las dos aves legendarias sin necesidad de ser tiempo de audiencias. Las leyendas más antiguas y menos estudiadas, sostienen que ese método sería el necesario para invocar a los dos legendarios por si hubiera un peligro extremo que amenazara a la prefectura de Johto. Y ahora, siendo más que evidente que vosotros dos sois los elegidos, hemos de invocarles siguiendo el tradicional rito que sólo nosotras conocemos y ha sido transmitido en nuestra familia de generación en generación.

Ante ese torrente de información, los dos adolescentes se quedaron sin palabras; tras unos segundos de cávilo, Oro habló.

-Vale, anque hay algo que no entiendo ¿para qué querría Clever saber todo esto?

-Buscaba información sobre posibles objetivos para el Team Rocket, puesto que sospechaba que pudieran interesarse por estas leyendas, ya que hará cosa de tres años trataron de hacer uso de pokémon legendarios para sus malvados objetivos. Sin embargo nosotras no creíamos que lo fueran a intentar, ya que como bien he explicado previamente, se necesita ser una persona pura de corazón o noble de alma para que cualquiera de las dos aves legendarias se fije en ti. No hay sitio para las malas intenciones entre los elegidos, especialmente para ho-oh, del cual se dice que es capaz de leer los corazones de los humanos como si fueran un libro abierto. Nada se le escapa.

Las duras e imperantes palabras de Satsuki asombraron de cierta forma a ambos muchachos, aunque en ese momento Cristal murmuró.

-Entonces… estas plumas…

-Así es, es la prueba irrefutable de que habéis sido señalados por ellos. Hace miles de años desde la última vez que cayeron estas plumas…

-Entonces… ¿hay más plumas como estas?-inquirió Oro, sosteniendo la suya.

-Así es, a lo largo de los siglos las distintas personas señaladas por lugia o ho-oh sabían que eran elegidos cuando recibían estas plumas. Luego, en compañía de ambas campanas, se garantizaban posteriores audiencias.

-¿Y dónde están esas campanas?-quiso saber Cristal.

-Las guardamos nosotras celosamente, las conseguimos hace mucho tiempo atrás-reveló Satsuki, sin mayores detalles.

Tanto Oro como Cristal se miraron, bastante impresionados, sin embargo Oro comentó.

-Espere un momento, dicen que estas plumas caen ante los elegidos pero el director de la torre Radio nos contó otra historia diferente, según él las encontraron entre los escombros de una vieja torre derruida en ciudad Trigal…

-Lo sabemos, recuerdo la visita del director, nosotras también nos hicimos la misma pregunta y estuvimos investigando al respecto, no llegamos a descubrir nada concluyente, pero probablemente esas plumas pertenecieron a antiguas personas elegidas y que, con el tiempo, se terminaron perdiendo hasta acabar en esa vieja torre en ciudad Trigal-explicó Satsuki sucintamente.

Ante esa explicación Oro no quedó muy convencido, expresándolo como tal.

-No sé, no me convence todo esto…

-Oro, no seas impertinente ¿qué más pruebas quieres?-inquirió Cristal, reprendiéndole ligeramente.

-Miren, no es mi intención faltarlas al respeto ni mucho menos, pero es que… me parece todo tan inverosímil... ¿cómo sé que todo esto es cierto? Dicen que he sido elegido por lugia ¿cómo puedo saber eso si ni siquiera está del todo claro el origen de esta pluma?

Ante esa pregunta tanto Satsuki como las demás no supieron muy bien qué responderle, ya que en parte tenía razón, aunque en un momento dado Cristal inquirió.

-¿Y qué me dices de suicune?

Ante eso el chico se quedó callado, sopesando ese particular detalle del cual parecía haberse olvidado por un instante.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que llegaste a despertarlo en la torre Quemada junto a raikou y entei, y que luego huyeron. Y sabes muy bien qué fue de él…

Para Satsuki y compañía también sirvió para refrescarlas la memoria, comentando de seguido.

-Comprendemos que tengas dudas, pero nosotras siempre hemos creído que existe cierta causalidad en estas leyendas, sobre todo en cuanto a lugia y ho-oh se refiere. Nada se deja al libre albedrío, ambas aves eligen con cuidado y no se toman nada a la ligera, de ahí a que no se muestren con tanta asiduidad incluso antes de sus correspondientes partidas.

Aun a pesar de estas palabras Oro no pareció convencido, mirando a Cristal con gesto consternado y murmurando al poco rato.

-Nunca me he considerado nadie especial, y que ustedes o una pluma me digan que ahora soy relevante o algo parecido no me convence para nada. Lo siento, pero no creo que sea ese elegido que tanto dicen que soy. Búsquense a otro.

Y, tras esas palabras, el chico se levantó dejando la pluma en el suelo y apartándose de ellas; las bailarinas se quedaron de una pieza, sin poder entender del todo por qué renegaría así sin más. Sin embargo Cristal esbozó un gesto decidido, dirigiéndose a ellas para calmarlas.

-No os preocupéis, dejádmelo a mí, yo hablaré con él.

Cogió la pluma plateada y fue a buscarle, siguiendo su estela hasta llegar a un pequeño patio interior con un pozo antiguo y un pequeño jardín de bonsáis. Oro se encontraba sentado en el borde del pozo, mirando al suelo con gesto pensativo y un tanto lejano. La chica se acercó hasta acabar delante de él, mirándole con gesto inquisitivo y sosteniéndole la pluma. Sin embargo Oro apartó la mirada y la rechazó, murmurando de seguido.

-No soy nadie especial…

-Claro que lo eres.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque para mí siempre lo has sido. Siempre has estado ahí, conmigo, acompañándome y apoyándome cuando más dudaba de mí misma…

-Pero eso es distinto… además, sabes que… ya no…

Antes de que el chico dijera nada más Cristal le cogió de la mano, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y susurrando por lo bajo.

-Lo sé… sé lo que me vas a decir, pero… sabes tan bien como yo que yo nunca he dejado de quererte. Y sí, sé que este verano ha sido difícil para los dos, que han pasado muchas cosas, pero… después de todo este tiempo viajando he podido conocerte mejor, ver cómo eres, comprobar que realmente has cambiado… y que yo también lo he hecho. Cuanto más lo pienso, más me alegro de haber salido de viaje contigo, porque nos ha permitido conocernos mejor a nosotros mismos. Y eso para mí ha sido lo más importante. Oro… necesito decírtelo… te quiero.

Aunque por un lado no quería cometer más errores, por otro temía volver a repetirlos aun a pesar de todo; como bien decía ella, él mismo podía ver que el viaje realmente le había cambiado, que le había ayudado a ver las cosas con más perspectiva, pero aún así tenía miedo de volver a cagarla, de no estar a su altura. Cristal desde siempre había sido la más madura, pero ahora todo parecía cambiar de golpe, dándole la sensación de que se encontraba ante una mujer, y qué mujer. Fue en ese instante cuando el corazón de Oro palpitó, rindiéndose ante lo evidente y mascullando de seguido.

-Cris… yo…

Antes de que dijera nada más, ella le acalló posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, inclinándose sobre él y dejando que fueran sus sentimientos los que hablaran. Él se dejó hacer y la imitó, esperando al encuentro.

Sin embargo en ese momento oyeron un seco ruido proveniente del propio teatro, junto con los gritos del resto de bailarinas, que les cortaron en seco.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Sakura, hermana! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Sakura, despierta, por favor, Sakura!

Alarmados debido a los gritos fueron a ver qué ocurría, viendo al llegar a Sakura, la más pequeña de todas, tendida en el suelo mientras sus hermanas trataban de reanimarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirió Cristal.

-¡No sabemos, se desplomó de golpe! ¡Sakura!-exclamó Satsuki, dándola pequeños toques en la cara.

Finalmente la aludida terminó despertándose, para gran alivio de sus hermanas, aunque en ese momento Satsuki inquirió.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Perdiste el conocimiento…

-No… no estoy segura… por un momento me sentí mareada, una presión me taponó los oídos de repente y luego… nada…

Ese detalle alarmó a ambos chicos, comprendiendo al instante lo que había ocurrido; fue entones cuando Oro comprendió que no hacía nada poniendo en duda si era el elegido o no. Independientemente de todo eso, las personas y pokémon de Johto corrían grave peligro por culpa del Team Rocket. Y no lo iba a tolerar.

Cogió entonces la pluma plateada de la mano de Cristal e inquirió.

-Vale, entonces ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Ante eso las bailarinas se quedaron más tranquilas y, entre todos, se pusieron en movimiento enseguida.

-El elegido por lugia debe ir a las islas Remolino, su morada, mientras que la elegida por ho-oh debe ir a la torre Campana, su antiguo hogar. Pero además os debemos acompañar, puesto que es necesario el ritual para convocarlos. Tamao y Umeko, id con el elegido por lugia; yo iré con Komomo con la elegida por ho-oh. Sakura, estás débil, por lo que mejor quédate aquí y vigila el teatro. Las demás reunid a vuestras chicas-indicó Satsuki rápidamente.

-Espera, yo también quiero participar, sólo ha sido un leve mareo, déjame ayudar-pidió Sakura en ese momento.

-Sakura…

-¡No! ¡Hemos estado perfeccionando nuestro baile durante mucho tiempo para cuando llegara este momento, y me niego a quedarme atrás justo ahora! ¡Estoy bien, Satsuki! ¡Déjame participar!

La hermana más mayor miró a la menor algo indecisa, pero ante el insistente y decidido gesto que la estaba echando finalmente acabó accediendo.

-Está bien, vente con nosotros…

-¡Bien! ¡Gracias hermana!-exclamó la chica, feliz.

Las demás comenzaron a moverse y Satsuki explicó mientras esperaban.

-Somos cinco en total y cada una tiene cuatro discípulas, que son instruidas tanto en la danza, la música e incluso los combates pokémon.

Tuvieron no sólo que prepararse como tal, sino empacar una serie de instrumentos y utensilios que serían necesarios en la ejecución del ritual. De una pequeña cajita antigua de seguridad de madera, sacaron entonces tanto la campana clara como la campana oleaje, cogiendo Satsuki la primera y Umeko la segunda.

Una vez que estuvieron todos listos salieron fuera y tanto Oro como Tamao, Umeko y sus chicas se prepararon para el largo viaje hasta las islas Remolino, él iría en su noctowl, mientras que todas las demás irían en pidgeots, cada una en uno mientras que cada una cargaba con sus cosas. Tanto Oro como Cristal miraron hacia el sur con gesto inquieto; no sabían cómo estaban las cosas por ciudad Trigal, pero si el efecto de las ondas había conseguido llegar hasta allí debían de darse prisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de ciudad Trigal reinaba la confusión entre las personas desplazadas que tenían a sus pokémon consigo; éstos se retorcían en el suelo como si padecieran de migrañas extremas y chillaban como posesos, mientras experimentaban un dolor indescriptible.

-¡Tauros! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Ledian, qué te duele?

Poco después los ojos de los pokémon adquirieron un brillo rojizo intenso y comenzaron a atacar a sus propios entrenadores; éstos, asustados y más confusos que nunca, tuvieron que salir corriendo de sus propios pokémon.

Desde lo más alto del mirador de la torre Radio, una persona usaba los prismáticos para verlo todo.

-Funciona… funciona como lo planeamos. Je, je, je, ahora la gente conocerá el verdadero poder del Team Rocket. Sólo queda que el gran Giovanni llegue y el ascenso estará asegurado.

Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca de la dominación total; y, en cuanto Giovanni se presentase, podrían hacerlo efectivo. Tan solo restaba esperar.

* * *

-Muy bien ¿estáis todas listas?-inquirió Satsuki en ese momento.

-Listas.

-Muy bien. En cuanto a vosotros dos, tendréis que explicar tanto a lugia como a ho-oh lo que ocurre y pedirle su ayuda; creo también que podríais intentar realizar una combinación de ataques para acabar con esa concentración de ondas electromagnéticas, hace tres años se hizo algo parecido para detener al Team Rocket.

-Muy bien, en ese caso vámonos ya, que hay prisa-azuzó Oro, inquieto.

Sin embargo en cuanto recordó que Cristal y las demás tendrían que pasar por el Centro de Investigación Histórica sí o sí, cogió la medalla niebla de su estuche y se la prestó.

-Ten, espero que no se pongan reticentes pero por si acaso.

-Gracias Oro… ten cuidado-le pidió ella.

A su señal todos los pokémon voladores alzaron el vuelo, rumbo a las islas Remolino, hasta que desaparecieron en la lejanía; por su parte Cristal, Satsuki, Komomo, Sakura y sus alumnas se dirigieron al Centro de Investigación Histórica. La procesión que montaron casi sin proponérselo llamó la atención tanto de propios como extraños, pero ellas no le dieron mayor importancia y continuaron su camino hacia la torre Campana.

Una vez allí entraron por un portón que daba a un pequeño patio ajardinado que precedía al propio centro; los monjes, al verlas, las saludaron.

-Oh, vaya, pero si son las bailarinas del teatro de danza… ¿a qué se debe esta honrosa y sorpresiva visita?-preguntó uno de ellos, recibiendolas.

-La hora ha llegado-anunció Satsuki con gesto solemne.

-Me temo que no la entiendo ¿a qué se refiere?-inquirió el monje, extrañado.

-He aquí a la elegida por ho-oh para futuras audiencias, pero corremos un inminente peligro por lo que necesitamos acceder a la torre Campana para invocarlo.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que el monje contuvo como pudo una risotada hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Excúseme, pero como todos sabemos, el ave dorada se marchó para no volver…

-No se trata de leyendas superfluas que difieren de la realidad, se trata de que todos corremos un grave peligro, el Team Rocket se ha adueñado de la torre Radio de ciudad Trigal y están retransmitiendo unas ondas electromagnéticas a baja frecuencia que controlarán a los pokémon si no nos damos prisa, necesitamos pasar ya-insistió Satsuki, alzando algo la voz.

Los monjes que más cerca se encontraban dejaron sus quehaceres cotidianos, acercándose a ellas y expresando su reticencia.

-Es imposible, no podemos contradecir las leyendas de nuestros antepasados…

-Todo eso no tiene sentido.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

Los monjes comenzaron a agolparse tanto que no tardó nada en venir el monje más mayor, el cual medió de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre, qué es todo este revuelo?

-Oh, maestro, menos mal que ha venido. Pues nada relevante, aquí las bailarinas del teatro de danza dicen que esta joven es la elegida por el ave dorada y tal…-murmuró el monje, como quien no quiere la cosa.

El monje anciano la miró de arriba abajo, con gesto suspicaz, y murmurando de seguido.

-¿De veras? Me gustaría saber si…

-¡Mire, con todos mis respetos le voy a cortar porque no tenemos más tiempo! ¡El Team Rocket ha invadido la torre Radio y está transmitiendo unas ondas electromagnéticas a baja frecuencia que controlarán a todos los pokémon de la prefectura si no nos movemos ya!

El monje anciano se quedó de una pieza y los demás monjes pusieron el grito en el cielo ante tan brusco exabrupto.

-¡Qué descaro!

-¿Cómo se atreve a alzar la voz al maestro?

-¡Niña desvergonzada!

-¡Qué vergüenza!

Por su parte el maestro apenas se mostró inquieto, aunque se dirigió a ella enseguida comentando.

-Querida, voy a pasar por alto tan tremenda falta de respeto, pero le quiero decir una cosa: las leyendas son claras y han sido transmitidas de generación en generación para preservarlas y aprender de ellas, no podemos ignorar nuestro pasado.

Ante eso Cristal finalmente perdió la paciencia y exclamó.

-¡No se tratan de leyendas estúpidas e improbadas que en el fondo no significan nada, se trata de los pokémon, están sufriendo y no podemos permitirlo!

El maestro no dijo nada, conservando la calma, pero los otros monjes montaron en cólera enseguida.

-¡Es inaceptable!

-¡Habrase visto semejante desfachatez!

-¡Es intolerable, que se marchen de aquí!

Aun a pesar de los ánimos, que empezaban a caldearse, Cristal recordó la medalla que Oro le prestó y la sacó enseguida, comentando rápidamente.

-¡Además, tengo la medalla del gimnasio así que deben dejarme pasar!

-Lo siento mucho, querida, pero ni usted ni las bailarinas son bien recibidas ahora aquí, les pido por favor que se marchen-anunció el maestro con semblante duro.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Satsuki, hay que hacer algo, tenemos que pasar!-exclamó Cristal.

Algunos monjes comenzaron a sacar a sus pokémon, entre ellos bellsprouts y hoothoots, dispuestos a pelear por sus ideales; pero en ese mismo instante apareció un gengar surgiendo de entre las sombras más cercanas y se interpuso entre ellas y los monjes.

-¡Basta!

Todos se dieron la vuelta y los monjes, al ver quien era, exclamaron.

-¡Es el líder!

-Pero ¿Qué está haciendo?

Morti se adelantó rápidamente y medió entre Cristal y los monjes, posicionándose enseguida.

-Dejadlas pasar.

-Morti, sabes que lo que estás haciendo es una traición ¿verdad?-murmuró el maestro, molesto.

-Lo sé pero me da igual, sólo dejadlas pasar, tienen razón y lo sabes, es imposible que no hayas oído las retransmisiones-le espetó Morti.

-Han insultado y deshonrado la memoria de nuestros antepasados y eso es inaceptable; como guardianes de la misma, debemos defenderla y luchar por ella-anunció el anciano, sacando una ball.

Ante semejante situación Cristal estaba indignada, tanto que no pudo callarse todo lo que sentía, soltándolo todo en el proceso.

-¡Son todos una panda de ingratos! ¡Sólo se preocupan de sus estúpidas leyendas, les importa una mierda que los pokémon estén sufriendo y encima pretenden luchar por sus propios intereses, eso sí que es una vergüenza, son todos una deshonra!

Para los monjes fue demasiado, incluso para el tranquilo anciano; sacaron a todos sus pokémon a la vez y éstos se les echaron encima. Morti se puso en guardia, dispuesto a luchar él también.

Sin embargo se oyó de pronto un agudo aullido que detuvo en seco a todos los presentes, llamando su atención y evitando de esta forma la inminente batalla. Todo el mundo miró hacia donde había salido el aullido y, de igual forma, se quedaron de piedra ante lo que vieron, sobre todo los monjes y su maestro.

Y es que suicune se encontraba a escasos metros de donde estaban, mirándoles a todos atentamente con gesto duro y deje molesto en su cara. Sin embargo en cuanto vio a Cristal relajó su expresión y ella esbozó una sonrisa, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Suicune!

Antes de que alguien dijera nada más, la chica se acercó hasta él y el perro legendario corrió a su encuentro, con emoción contenida; Cristal fue a acariciarlo sin dudar y él se dejó como si nada, dejando aún más patidifusos si cabía a los monjes, que seguían sin salir de su asombro.

-Hola… ¿cómo estás? Me alegro de volver a verte…

Por su parte suicune se dejó hacer por ella, recreándose en sus mimos y lamiéndola la cara con cariño, a lo que ella aprovechó para juguetear un poco con él. Tanto los monjes como las bailarinas y el propio Morti contemplaron la escena extasiados y sin salir de su asombro, aunque en ese momento alguien más entró por el portón de entrada exclamando.

-¡Está aquí, está aquí, lo he visto, he de…! ¡Ah!

Eusine observó entonces la escena, casi tan chocado como los demás, aunque para suicune y Cristal ese momento sólo pertenecía a los dos y los demás parecían difuminarse en la distancia, como si no existieran.

-Gracias por intervenir, temía que los pokémon salieran heridos, no había razón alguna por la que luchar… menos mal que has venido-susurró ella, apoyando su frente en la del pokémon.

Ante eso suicune asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con esa afirmación, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, al tiempo que ella lo acariciaba un poco más.

En cuanto se separaron suicune vio entonces la pluma arcoíris saliendo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de la chica, comprendiéndolo al instante y mirándola con gesto emocionado. Por su parte ella percibió su anhelo y murmuró.

-Sí, así es, parece que ho-oh se ha fijado en mí… aún estoy que no me lo creo, la verdad…

El perro legendario intuyó entonces la presencia de las bailarinas y, con gesto decidido, lideró el camino y la indicó que la siguiera; tanto ella como las demás siguieron a suicune sin dudar, dirigiéndose hacia el acceso a la torre Campana.

Pasaron entonces junto a los monjes, los cuales se apartaron por respeto, pero en cuanto pasó al lado del maestro suicune clavó su mirada en él, lo que amedrentó de cierta forma al anciano, siendo éste incapaz de sostenérsela y bajando la mirada, avergonzado. Por su parte el perro legendario no se molestó más y siguió andando con porte elegante, mientras las demás lo seguían.

El camino hacia la torre fue rápido, accediendo a la senda Din-Dón a través del paso subterráneo y paliando el resto de metros que quedaban entre los pétalos de las flores del ginkgo que caían de los árboles que bordeaban la sinuosa senda. La alta figura de la torre Campana se recortaba sobre las copas de los árboles, incluso dando la sensación de que brillaba con luz propia; al verla Satsuki murmuró.

-La torre tiembla, el retorno de ho-oh es inminente. Démonos prisa.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta de la misma, suicune se detuvo frente a esta y bajó la cabeza con gesto afligido, cosa que Cristal notó enseguida, yendo a confortarle.

-No pasa nada… sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, estoy segura de que ho-oh lo entenderá. No tengas miedo.

Ante ese ánimo suicune la agradeció una vez más y ella le acarició con cariño; Satsuki se adelantó, murmurando de seguido.

-Entremos pues, tú primero.

Cristal asintió y entró en la torre, seguida por el resto de las bailarinas; suicune se quedó allí, sentándose ante la entrada y mirando hacia la cima con gesto inquieto pero deseoso. Los demás se quedaron atrás respetando esto, en un momento dado Eusine trató de adelantarse para acercarse a suicune, pero éste se percató enseguida y le mantuvo alejado mediante una gélida mirada que se lo dijo todo. El místico se echó atrás, algo amedrentado, y Morti aprovechó para reprenderle dándole una rápida colleja en el cogote, quedándose entonces quietecito.

* * *

A su vez, Oro y las chicas cruzaban el océano hacia las islas Remolino; iban todo lo deprisa que podían ir los pokémon y aún faltaban algunos kilómetros por paliar. Aun así estos no desfallecían y no dejaban de volar con rapidez, aprovechando las corrientes de aire para adquirir más velocidad y planeando para descansar un poco mientras se seguían desplazando. Tras unos cuantos minutos de viaje más, llegaron por fin a las islas y aterrizaron en la entrada de una de ellas, concretamente la que se encontraba más al noreste. Desmontaron de sus pokémon y los devolvieron a sus ball para que descansaran.

-Es en esta, seguidme-indicó Tamao.

Las cuevas de la isla estaban parcialmente iluminadas y no hubo muchos problemas en recorrerlas; aunque el interior era un auténtico laberinto no hubo ningún problema, puesto que Tamao se sabía el camino y no corrieron el riesgo de perderse.

Tras varios minutos recorriendo las espaciosas cuevas interconectadas entre sí a través de largos túneles, llegaron a una altísima pared rocosa que bajaba abruptamente hasta un acceso bastante grande en lo más profundo; tuvieron que ir en fila india siguiendo un estrecho sendero que serpeaba hacia abajo por la pared, yendo poco a poco ya que la bajada era un tanto peligrosa.

Una vez que llegaron hasta la base de la pared atravesaron el acceso, el cual daba a una amplísima cueva excavada en la roca; justo delante de ellos, nada más entrar, había una roca bastante ancha y holgada mientras que, a los lados y cerca del agua, otras dos rocas tenían atadas dos cascabeles plateados muy grandes y gordos. Y frente a la roca, una enorme cascada caía con fuerza tronadora sobre un pequeño y no muy profundo lago. Por encima de la cascada no se veía nada, extendiéndose una densa oscuridad.

Las chicas de Tamao y Umeko comenzaron a prepararse, sacando instrumentos varios como cascabeles, biwas o hichirikis, incluso algunas llevaban kotsuzumis. Oro se estaba preguntando cómo habian hecho para cargar con todo cuando, en ese momento, Tamao se dirigió a él.

-Aquí es ¿preparado?

-Ah, sí…

-Ten siempre a mano el ala plateada… y ahora, la campana oleaje.

Umeko sacó la citada campana y la dejó sobre la roca holgada que tenían en frente mientras ellas también se posicionaban; Oro se apartó un poco para darlas espacio.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, y tras una subida algo fatigosa, en la cima de la torre Campana tanto Satsuki como Komomo, Sakura y sus chicas también se preparaban, con los mismos instrumentos; entre todas rodearon el finial dorado de la torre, dejando a los lados las cuatro representaciones de piedra de ho-oh.

-Muy bien, aquí estamos… ¿preparada?-inquirió Satsuki.

-Sí…-murmuró Cristal, sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa.

-Ten siempre a mano el ala arcoíris… ahora, la campana clara.

Al punto Komomo la sacó y la posó en el suelo, justo enfrente del finial, al tiempo que Cristal se apartaba para dejarlas algo de espacio.

* * *

En las islas Remolino todo se concretaba de igual forma, todas las bailarinas se posicionaron en ambos lados de la estancia y, a una señal de Tamao, comenzaron a tocar y bailar. Tocaban al compás, los cascabeles sonaban a la vez y sus pasos de baile estaban estudiados al milímetro; la música reverberaba por toda la cueva, haciendo un eco profundo y casi atronador. Fue entonces cuando la campana oleaje se elevó en el aire y comenzó a brillar con luz propia, comenzando a sonar al mismo tiempo que los cascabeles de las chicas; las aguas del lago se arremolinaron y un viento proveniente de ninguna parte arrastró consigo el agua, levantando un fuerte olor a salitre. En ese momento los cascabeles atados a las rocas comenzaron a sonar a la par que la campana oleaje y de los cascabeles de las chicas; todos brillaban con intensidad y, cada vez que sonaban, despedían un fugaz destello. La música era tan bella, las bailarinas tan buenas y se veían tan frágiles mientras danzaban que a Oro se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, extasiado ante semejante visión.

* * *

En la cima de la torre Campana, y de forma totalmente sincronizada, todas comenzaron a tocar y a bailar, extendiendo su música por todo el lugar; tocaban a la par, como si fueran una sola persona, sus movimientos eran suaves y gráciles, y los cascabeles de las alumnas también sonaban a la vez. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando la campana clara se elevó en el aire, brillando como el sol, y acompañó a los cascabeles de las chicas, mientras ellas seguían tocando y danzando; un fugaz viento se levantó y, con él, los pétalos de las flores del ginkgo de los árboles que rodeaban la torre. Los grandes cascabeles dorados que decoraban las cuatro esquinas de la torre comenzaron a sonar también, acompañando a la campana clara y a los cascabeles; todos brillaban cada vez que sonaban, soltando un destello fugaz, incluso la propia torre parecía temblar ligeramente. La música era bellísima y Cristal sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda mientras contemplaba extasiada el momento.

* * *

En la cueva de las islas Remolino, mientras la música y la danza se seguía dando, un ligero temblor se sucedió de repente proveniente de lo más profundo. En el agua del lago se dibujaron unas leves ondas y, tras la cascada, Oro pudo distinguir una enorme silueta dibujándose tras la ocrtina de agua, junto a unos ojos brillantes con forma ovalada; las chicas siguieron tocando y bailando, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Entonces, de golpe y porrazo, y atravesando la cascada, una forma surgió de su interior salpicando agua por todas partes. Lugia desplegó sus alas, soltó un gran rugido que se le antojó extrañamente familiar, como si ya lo hubiera oído antes, y se posó en el medio del lago. Su forma era esbelta y muy definida, su pelaje de color plateado contrastaba con sus aletas azules situadas en el lomo y la punta de su alargada cola, además de las de sus ojos, los cuales eran oscuros pero tranquilizadores. Su panza tenía un color algo más azulado y, curiosamente, los extremos de sus alas se asemejaban bastante a sendas manos. Cuando el ave plateada hizo su aparición, las chicas dejaron de tocar y bailar tras un último tañido de todos los cascabeles, quedándose completamente inmóviles y arrodilladas ante lugia, sin ni siquiera mirarle. Oro se quedó alucinado ante el imponente y gigantesco tamaño del pokémon legendario, el cual fijó su vista en él, haciéndole sentir pequeño e insignificante.

* * *

En lo más alto de la torre Campana, las chicas seguían bailando y tocando; entonces, tras un chasquido más de todos los cascabeles, hubo un destello en el cielo y ho-oh apareció de golpe. Su cola de color dorado brillaba con luz propia, su pelaje mayoritariamente multicolor salvo la panza, que era blanca, resplandecía bajo la luz del sol con intensidad, y su cresta dorada era azotada por el viento aunque sin perder su forma lobulada tan característica. Peinó la azotea de la torre con sus profundos ojos rojos y bajó directo hacia ella; el batir de sus alas sonaba de manera idéntica a los cascabeles al tiempo que rodeaba un par de veces la estructura. Desde el suelo suicune clavó su vista en su maestro, sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, producto de la emoción que lo embargaba. Tras eso, el ave dorada se posó frente al finial, desplegó las alas y soltó un rugido que resonó por toda ciudad Iris. Las chicas cesaron su danza y música de golpe, para quedarse quietas y arrodilladas ante ho-oh y clavando la vista en el suelo. Por su parte Cristal se quedó impresionadísima ante el gran tamaño del ave dorada, la cual clavó su vista en ella, lo que en cierto modo la intimidó bastante.

* * *

Tal fue la impresión al ver a lugia que Oro se quedó muy quieto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

-Vamos, adelántese, vaya a hablar con él-le susurró Tamao de forma apremiante y sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-Pero…

-¡No me diga nada, aquí solo puede hablar usted, vamos!

Aún algo intimidado debido al porte y enorme presencia del legendario, el chico se acercó a él, que seguía mirándole con interés; el agua apenas cubría en esa parte y se pudo acercar a él sin mojarse demasiado excepto por los pies y los talones. Luchando contra los nervios que le atenazaban, Oro habló.

-Eh… hola…

Lugia tan solo le miró fijamente, mientras esperaba; Oro carraspeó y continuó hablando.

-Bueno, verás… tenemos un grave problema, un equipo de malvados se ha adueñado de la torre Radio de ciudad Trigal y están transmitiendo una señal especial que puede controlar a los pokémon… y todos estamos en peligro…

Lugia le seguía mirando, escuchándole con atención. Oro le sostuvo la mirada y, por un instante, notó cómo los nervios que apenas le dejaban hablar desaparecían, mostrándose más confidente y tansmitiéndolo como tal mientras hablaba.

-Yo… no puedo permitírselo… se pretenden lucrar de la situación para chantajear al gobierno, seguro… y yo… ¡no pienso dejar que se salgan con la suya! ¡Pienso luchar hasta el final por el bien de todos! ¡Lucha a mi lado, lugia!

Lugia sonrió, como si le agradara lo que oía, y lanzó otro rugido desplegando sus alas; acto seguido, le mostró una para que subiera a su lomo. Una vez que el chico se situó el pokémon las plegó, recogiendo a su vez sus aletas azules a su espalda, y se lanzó como una bala hacia la oscuridad del techo, saliendo hacia la superficie del mar. Oro se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a lugia, al tiempo que contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, pero cuando estuvieron fuera y la luz del sol les alumbró no se encontraron empapados. Había sido tan rápido que no les dio ni tiempo a mojarse.

-¡Uauh!-exclamó Oro.

Lugia desplegó las alas de nuevo y comenzó a volar en dirección este soltando otro profundo rugido que resonó por toda la bahía de Trigal; la altura era notable, pudiéndose ver desde la distancia ciudad Olivo y ciudad Orquídea a ambos lados de la bahía y el skyline de ciudad Trigal en la lejanía. Oro aprovechó el momento para consultar la pokédex.

-Lugia, el pokémon buceo; este pokémon legendario es llamado el guardián de los mares. Puede calmar tormentas y reposa sobre un lecho marino debido a su inmenso poder.

Lugia comenzó entonces a volar a gran velocidad, directos hacia ciudad Trigal.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, y al otro lado de la pefectura, Cristal se quedó estática y sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Ho-oh se alzaba ante ella de manera majestuosa y hasta intimidante, mirándola fijamente como si se esperara algo de ella.

-Vamos, acérquese, ha de hablar con él-le instó en ese momento Satsuki en susurros.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-¡No me diga nada, aquí sólo usted tiene la palabra, vamos!

La chica se acercó al ave dorada lentamente, tratando de acallar sus nervios, al tiempo que ésta que la miraba interesada.

-Ho… hola…

Ho-Oh la siguió mirando, sin decir ni hacer nada relevante.

-A ver ¿cómo te lo explico? tenemos un grave problema, un equipo de malvados se ha adueñado de la torre Radio de ciudad Trigal y la están usando para emitir una señal especial que puede controlar a los pokémon, es muy peligrosa…

Ho-oh la siguió escuchando atentamente; Cristal le miró a los ojos y, de alguna forma u otra, sintió cómo el ave legendaria se asomaba a ella y contemplaba su alma, al tiempo que una súbita calma se echaba sobre ella ayudándola a expresarse mejor.

-Y yo… los pokémon están sufriendo… pokémon inocentes que no tienen nada que ver están siendo manipulados por esos malvados… no… no puedo permitir que les hagan semejante daño sólo por dinero… ¡Ayúdame, ho-oh, ayúdame a protegerlos! ¡Hagámoslo por ellos!-exclamó entonces la chica.

Ante eso el pokémon legendario esbozó una sonrisa y soltó otro rugido, desplegando sus alas; le indicó por señas que montara sobre su lomo y cuando ella estuvo lista, emprendió el vuelo hacia el sur. Las vistas desde allí eran preciosas, se podía ver toda ciudad Iris extendiéndose bajo ellos y al fondo del todo se podía distinguir la figura de ciudad Trigal en la lejanía. Cristal aprovechó el momento y se informó.

-Ho-oh, el pokémon arcoíris; este pokémon legendario brilla con los siete colores del arcoíris, trazando uno a su paso. Se dice que sólo se revela ante personas puras de corazón.

Estuvo consultando sus ataques, cuando vio algo moverse bajo ellos; se fijó mejor y entonces los vio.

-¡Ah, mira!

El ave bajó la vista y esbozó otra sonrisa en cuanto los vio; los tres perros legendarios les seguían la pista por el suelo, a gran velocidad. Se subieron a lo más alto de una colina y los tres le saludaron soltando un rugido. Suicune se adelantó un poco y repitió el saludo, visiblemente emocionado. Ho-oh le respondió y todos marcharon a la vez hacia el sur.

Varios minutos después, cuando ya estaban llegando, vieron a Oro acercarse a lomos de lugia, uniéndose a ellos rápidamente.

-¡Ah, allí están!-exclamó Cristal.

Las dos aves legendarias se miraron y asintieron levemente; ahora todo estaba bien entre ellas, de hecho siempre lo estuvo.

-¡Oro!

-¡Cristal! ¡Menuda foto tenemos!

-¡Déjate de fotos y vamos a por el Team Rocket!

-¡No me lo digas dos veces! ¡Vamos, lugia!

-¡Adelante, ho-oh!

Ambos legendarios emitieron sendos rugidos que resonaron por todo Johto, paliando los últimos kilómetros antes de llegar a ciudad Trigal, al tiempo que los perros legendarios les seguían la pista por tierra. Todo comenzaba a tomar forma. Y, para el Team Rocket, las horas estaban contadas.

* * *

¡Ya están aquí! Fuah, este ha sido quizás el capítulo más trabajoso de todos, ya que quería jugar sobre todo con las perspectivas y mostrar la aparición de lugia y ho-oh al mismo tiempo, lo que me obligaba a cambiar de localización una y otra vez, tratando de que se viera lo más fluido posible. Pero bueno, espero que haya logrado el efecto deseado, ya me comentareis qué tal me ha quedado este efecto en concreto, me he esmerado bastante, y los detalles han sido cruciales a la hora de narrarlos.

Por otro lado he aprovechado para meter un poquito más de desarrollo entre Oro y Cristal, revelando la verdadera razón por la que Oro era tan contrario a volver con ella, no porque ya no la quiera, sino por simple miedo a cagarla otra vez. Dudar como tal nunca es malo, ya que después de todo a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, por lo que quise darle un final como tal a la situación, final que desembocará en la consecuencia más inmediata... pero aún no XD soy malvado, lo sé.

También está la intervención de suicune, que en un principio no estaba contemplado en el original, ya que después de todo ni siquiera planteé el conflicto en el original para empezar, pero dado que ahora existía esta situación supe al instante que suicune debía aparecer, y me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado. En el original Morti dormía a todos usando a su gengar, pero después de plantear todo el asunto del conflicto entre los perros, lo encontré soso y aburrido, por lo que lo deseché.

Sobre los cambios en la consecución de los acontecimientos de los juegos, decidí hacerlo así ya que siempre he encontrado muy tonto y bastante sinsentido que el legendario de turno apareciera DESPUÉS del conflicto con el Team Rocket. O sea, tienes a una organización criminal apoderandose de un medio de comunicación que puede ser utilizado como arma ¿y no le pides ayuda al legendario para arreglarlo? ¡No tiene sentido! En juegos posteriores incluso se hace esto, véase por ejemplo rayquaza en la tercera generación o reshiram y zekrom en la quinta ¿pero esto? no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, y si me lo preguntais a mí, esto queda mucho mejor y le da hasta mayor interés a la trama.

Pero bueno, ya se acerca el final, el cual será muy potente, no tardaré mucho, por lo que esperadlo enseguida. ¡Nos leemos!


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 28**

 **Armonía**

Enseguida llegaron a la ciudad y, en cuanto entraron en su espacio aéreo, la presión volvió a caer sobre sus oídos, notándose mucho más que antes; por su parte tanto lugia como ho-oh la notaron, pero gracias a su enorme poder pudieron resistirla con relativa facilidad.

-¡Vale, allí está!-exclamó Oro, viendo el efecto óptico de la antena conforme se acercaron.

Los perros legendarios, aguantando el tipo como podían, se subieron al domo en obras dando lustrosos saltos y de allí se encaramaron hasta la grúa más alta; Oro los vio y supuso entonces que les ayudarían. Sacó entonces a ampharos, typhlosion y lanturn, que se posaron al lado de cada uno de los legendarios.

-¡Dadles apoyo en lo que sea, chicos!-indicó él.

Desde el mirador de la torre, el hombre se quedó a cuadros ante la llegada de tanto legendario.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Aumentad la potencia, ya!-apremió en ese momento a través del teléfono interno.

-¡Sí, señor!

Al punto, el ave oscura intensificó su brillo y emitió la señal con más fuerza; Oro y Cristal se taparon los oídos y los legendarios lucharon como pudieron ante ese incremento súbito de fuerza.

-¡Venga, no vamos a rendirnos! ¡Lugia, aerochorro!-gritó el chico.

-¡Por los pokémon! ¡Ho-oh, fuego sagrado!-gritó la chica.

Cada pokémon legendario ejecutó su movimiento característico; un chorro de aire a presión salió de la boca de lugia e impactó en el ave oscura, mientras que un fuego de color violeta intenso hacía lo mismo, en el mismo punto. Los perros legendarios atacaron simultáneamente; entei lanzó un potentísimo lanzallamas, doblado gracias al de typhlosion, mientras que raikou lanzó el mayor trueno del mundo, potenciado por el de ampharos, y suicune lanzó un rayo aurora igual de potente, potenciado por el rayo hielo de lanturn. Todos los ataques impactaron en el mismo lugar y comenzaron a empujar al ave oscura, que se inmovilizó de repente.

-¡Maldición, una fuerza desconocida está incidiendo sobre nosotros!-exclamó en ese momento Gil, manejando el panel.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Atlas! ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?-inquirió Atenea a través del teléfono.

Pero el tal Atlas no contestó, puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el increíble despliege de fuerza por parte de los pokémon legendarios; sin embargo segundos después masculló.

-¡Doblad la potencia, vamos, vamos!

-¡Recibido!

El ave oscura se envolvió aún más en oscuridad, emitiendo la maldita señal con algo más de fuerza; todos los pokémon legendarios eran afectados progresivamente, sin embargo no dejaron de atacar en ningún instante. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos tanto lugia como ho-oh comenzaron a dar muestras de empezar a salir afectados, lo que repercutió de cierta forma en la potencia de sus ataques. Al ver esto ambos chicos les alentaron para que no dejaran de atacar.

-¡Adelante, no desfallezcáis, podemos hacerlo, lo haremos, no nos detendremos por nada, esta batalla es nuestra!-gritaba Oro a pleno pulmón para animar a todos.

-¡Sigue soplando, ho-oh, puedes hacerlo, los pokémon nos necesitan, ánimo, creo en ti!-exclamó también Cristal.

Las dos aves legendarias, sintiendo todas y cada una de las palabras de los entrenadores en los que se fijaron, pusieron todas sus fuerzas en ignorar los efectos de la señal y siguieron atacando sin cejar, recuperando la potencia inicial. Todos los demás también hicieron fuerza con sus ataques, tratando de repeler la señal; parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, pero en ese instante los ataques comenzaron a hacer mella en las ondas y éstas se fueron retrayendo hacia atrás.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de control, una alarma comenzó a sonar insistentemente, alertando de seguido a Gil, el cual exclamó.

-¡Oh, no, no, no, esto es malo!

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió Atenea.

-¡Las ondas se retrotraen hacia atrás, las cargas se invierten, esto se va convertir en un polvorín dentro de poco!-anunció el científico, tratando de controlar la situación.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pues haz algo y rápido, aumenta la potencia!

-¡Podría hacerlo pero la presión sería tan fuerte que nos podría reventar los tímpanos, nos quedaríamos sordos de por vida! ¡Y los pokémon que controlamos podrían morir, les estallaría el bulbo raquídeo!-explicó Gil, preocupado de verdad por primera vez.

Atenea se quedó de piedra ante semejante revelación, dándose cuenta de lo que esto suponía: podrían fracasar.

Los pokémon legendarios seguían atacando imparables, lo que permitió que el ave oscura siguiera perdiendo terreno, echándose sobre la antena.

-¡¿A qué esperáis para aumentar la potencia?!-rugió Atlas en ese momento desde el otro lado.

Atenea por un momento no dijo nada, aún demasiado impactada como para responder, pero en ese momento Gil cogió el teléfono y le explicó la situación; aun y con todo Atlas tan sólo musitó.

-¿¡Y!?

-¿Có… cómo?

-¡Me importa una mierda, sólo hágalo, hágalo!-chilló Atlas, como poseído.

El científico miró a la nada, pensándoselo seriamente durante unos breves segundos que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente decidió.

-Lo siento, señor… pero aprecio mi vida. Y mis oídos.

Atlas se quedó callado, como si no entendiera muy bien lo que había pasado, y antes de que llegara a explotar, Gil colgó el teléfono.

Fue entonces en ese instante cuando la energía de los ataques logró empujar del todo a las ondas, llegándose a encontrar en un solo punto; ese mismo punto fue alcanzado por los ataques y, de repente, estalló de forma brutal, liberando gran cantidad de energía hacia todos los lados. La torre Radio tembló entera, los cristales de toda la ciudad se rompieron y un destello iluminó por unos segundos toda Trigal. Los pokémon afectados se desmayaron de golpe.

En cuanto el destello se apagó, el ave oscura había desparecido y la antena de la torre estaba completamente carbonizada.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!-exclamó Oro.

Lugia y ho-oh soltaron un rugido y los perros legendarios les imitaron; Oro vio entonces en ese momento a alguien en el mirador, entre los restos de cristales rotos, y le indicó a lugia.

-Bájame al mirador.

Antes recogió rápidamente a sus pokémon, probando la potencia del rayo láser de las poké ball, y lugia extendió una de sus alas para que el chico pudiera bajar; corrió a través de ella y de un salto se plantó en el mirador, dirigiéndose a esa persona.

-Tú eres el responsable de todo ¿verdad?

El hombre era alto y joven, tendría unos treinta y pocos años; de pelo corto y muy bien peinado, tintado de azul claro, sus ojos, del mismo color, irradiaban una furia inmensa. Vestía igual que Atenea, con un chaleco blanco con mangas y cuello negros junto con la insignia del Team Rocket en el lado izquierdo del pecho, pantalones de igual color, cinturón plateado y zapatos a juego.

-¡Contéstame! ¿¡Has sido tú el causante de todo?!-chilló Oro, deseoso que así fuera.

El hombre le miró con fiereza y, al segundo siguiente, murmuró con un tono de orgullo.

-Así es… yo soy Atlas, administrador y líder provisional del Team Rocket. La mente maestra detrás del lienzo.

Oro le fulminó con la mirada, tratando de serenarse aunque sólo fuera un poco, pero finalmente desechó las buenas formas y le espetó.

-¿¡Sabes cuanto han sufrido los pokémon por tu culpa!? Los slowpoke, los magikarp del lago… y ahora esto… eres… un miserable… un… un deshecho humano…

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo me considero un genio. Sí, un genio que hará lo que sea con tal de que el Team Rocket renazca de sus cenizas, cual fénix. En su día hice un juramento y no puedo romperlo-murmuró Atlas, seriamente.

Oro le escuchaba y aun así cada palabra era como un insulto para él.

-Basta de tonterías-masculló entonces, sacando una ball.

Atlas reaccionó y sacó a un koffing; por su parte Oro sacó a ariados y la batalla dio comienzo.

-¡Pantallahumo!

El pokémon veneno se cubrió a sí mismo con un humo negro, ocultándole de esta forma de la vista.

-¡Disparo demora!

Ariados comenzó a tejer por todos los lados para tratar de agarrarle, pero no consiguió atinar.

-¡Gira y residuos!

Koffing giró sobre sí mismo como una peonza, a la par que soltaba el nocivo ataque; sin embargo ariados se movió deprisa y salvó todos los disparos reptando por las paredes y el techo.

-¡Tinieblas!

Desde el techo, ariados lanzó dos oscuros rayos de sus ojos, consiguiendo dar en el objetivo.

-¡Placaje!

-¡Telaraña!

Aprovechando que se abalanzaba sobre él y lo tenía a tiro, extendió entonces una tela de araña ya formada que enrolló a koffing de seguido y le hizo caer al suelo, debido al peso.

-¡Ahora, psíquico!

Ese último golpe fue el decisivo, aprovechando que lo tenía a su merced; un aura psíquica envolvió a koffing, haciéndole hacer varias cabriolas en el aire hasta dejarle caer completamente KO. Atlas le retiró, contrariado, y sacó a un houndour.

-¡Colmillo ígneo!

Antes de que Oro le recogiera, el pokémon fuego siniestro se abalanzó con las fauces en llamas y mordisqueó a ariados, dañándole.

-¡Agh, eso es un golpe muy bajo! ¡Aléjalo con bomba lodo!

Ariados contraatacó de seguido lanzando una serie de proyectiles venenosos que dieron de lleno en houndour, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Aprovechó entonces para recogerlo.

-¡Vuelve ariados!

Lo recogió a tiempo y ésta vez sacó a stantler en su lugar, el cual presentó batalla de seguido.

-¡Agilidad!

Nada más salir de su ball, stantler se movió muy deprisa e incrementó su velocidad drásticamente.

-¡Finta!

Ignorando entonces este cambio, houndour se acercó a él para no fallar y le asestó un duro golpe en el pecho, haciéndole algo de daño.

-¡Pisotón!

Aprovechando la cercanía, stantler contraatacó inmediatamente después asestándole un fuerte golpe con sus duras pezuñas.

-¡Mordisco!

Sobreponiéndose enseguida, houndour le mordisqueó las patas, haciéndole caer; pero entonces, Oro exclamó.

-¡Derribo!

En un visto y no visto, Stantler reapareció desde atrás lanzando a houndour al otro lado del mirador; Atlas contempló entonces atónito cómo el stantler tirado en el suelo se desvanecía hasta desaparecer.

-¡Argh! ¡Arriba, hondour, ascuas!

-¡Hipnosis!

Aprovechando que lo tenía a tiro logró entonces dormirlo, contraatacando inmediatamente después con derribo y lanzándolo por los aires hasta acabar chocando contra la pared, donde cayó KO.

-¡Atlas!-se oyó entonces una voz femenina.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y de esta salieron Atenea junto con Petrel y Protón, pero él les increpó con furia.

-¡Atrás, no os acerquéis, ésta batalla es mía!

Recogió a houndour y sacó a un houndoom, su evolución; Oro sacó a lanturn sin dudar.

-¡Surf!

-¡Salta!

Antes de que le alcanzara, logró esquivar el ataque por los pelos y el agua cayó por las ventanas rotas hasta la calle.

-¡Rugido!

Acto seguido emitió un profundo rugido que incidió sobre lanturn, haciéndole recular hasta que acabó regresando por su propio pie a su ball, al tiempo que otra saltaba al azar de su cinto y saliendo de esta typhlosion.

-¡Finta!

Aprovechando el momento de confusión, se acercó a él para no fallar y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas; sin embargo typhlosion se mantuvo firme en todo momento y Oro contraatacó acto seguido.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Triturar!

Typhlosion atacó primero embistiéndole con fuerza, pero houndoom contraatacó inmediatamente después abalanzándose sobre él y asestándole una fuerte dentellada que le hizo un daño considerable.

-¡No recules, typhlosion! ¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Tú también!

Ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, dos ardientes columnas de llamas chocaron entre sí, bloqueándose mutuamente hasta que el fuego se disolvió en el aire.

-¡Finta!

-¡Intercéptalo con corte!

Houndoom atacó primero moviendonse como una gacela y logrando golpearle acercándose a él primero, pero typhlosion reaccionó a tiempo y logró detenerlo en seco usando sus afiladas garras.

-¡Ahora, cógelo!

Aprovechando el momento y su gran envergadura, typhlosion se echó sobre houndoom y, haciendo uso de su gran fuerza, alzó al pokémon sobre su cabeza de la misma forma que hizo con el piloswine de Fredo y lo lanzó hacia atrás, dañándolo un poco más.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Polución!-masculló Atlas, nervioso.

Desde donde estaba, houndoom lanzó una densa nube tóxica que fue directa hacia typhlosion.

-¡Rapidez!-ordenó Oro.

Al punto una ristra de estrellas fue directa hacia houndoom, atravesando la nube mientras la disolvía en el aire e impactando sobre él; el pokémon fuego siniestro cabeceó, a lo que Atlas masculló.

-¡Ni se te ocurra perder! ¡Finta!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Los dos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, golpeándose al mismo tiempo y lanzándose hacia atrás; typhlosion encajó buenamente el golpe al contrario que houndoom, que se vio azotado hasta caer al suelo.

-¡No! ¡Arriba ahora mismo, houndoom, ataca, vamos!

El aludido trató de levantarse y seguir peleando, pero finalmente se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado. Atlas se quedó entonces de una pieza, incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado. Miraba al suelo con la cara desencajada y gesto desesperado.

-He… he perdido… yo… yo… ¡Giovanni, perdóname!-exclamó, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.

Oro le miró fijamente, sin ningún atisbo de nada en su cara y permaneciendo en silencio junto a typhlosion.

-Atlas… déjalo, hemos perdido, se acabó…-murmuró Atenea en ese momento, acercándose a él.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Le juramos al gran Giovanni que resucitaríamos al Team Rocket!

En ese mismo momento el ascensor volvió a abrirse y Clever, junto con ocho hombres más que iban con él, salió del mismo y anunció.

-Interpol, están todos detenidos.

Los ejecutivos del Team Rocket no opusieron resistencia y les esposaron, terminando de esta forma con todo.

Oro bajó a la calle con la ayuda de lugia, el cual se posó al lado de ho-oh observando todo lo que le rodeaba con sumo interés. El director de la torre hizo acto de presencia y dio las gracias como unas cincuenta veces tanto a Oro como a Cristal.

-¡Oh, gracias a los dos, gracias, gracias, nos habéis salvado a todos!

-No ha sido nada, aunque me temo que hemos chamuscado un poco su antena…-murmuró Cristal, algo cortada.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, querida, la podremos reponer sin problemas, lo importante es que habéis impedido un desastre!

-Sí, y menos mal…

En ese momento un buen montón de agentes de la Interpol comenzaron a salir de la torre, escoltando a un multitudinario grupo de soldados Rocket esposados, viendo Oro entre ellos al científico Gil; Clever fue el siguiente en salir, acercándose a ellos, y los ejecutivos fueron los últimos en salir. Atlas iba el último escoltado por dos hombres.

-Y por fin, ésta vez sí… el Team Rocket es historia. Y todo gracias a ti, Oro-le felicitó Clever.

-Ah, no ha sido nada…

-No te quites mérito, muchacho, si no hubiera sido por ti y la señorita hacer frente a esas ondas hubiera sido imposible. Hice bien en interesarme por las leyendas locales, por eso me puse en contacto con las bailarinas del teatro de danza-reveló el agente.

-Pero… ¿cómo sabía que íbamos a ser yo o Cristal los elegidos por lugia y ho-oh?-inquirió el chico, ceñudo.

-¡No lo sabía realmente! En ese sentido fue cuestión de suerte, aunque en todo caso eso os lo podría aclarar ellas ¿no te parece?

Tanto Oro como Cristal miraron a sus respectivas aves legendarias, las cuales tan solo esbozaron sendas sonrisas satisfactorias; los dos muchachos respondieron con el mismo gesto, acariciándolas con respeto y cariño.

La gente desplazada comenzaba a volver a la ciudad tan solo para poder contemplar, maravillada, a las leyendas de la prefectura, más vivas que nunca.

En ese momento, y cuando Atlas pasó al lado de la criadora, con un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento se zafó de los agentes que le escoltaban, se abalanzó sobre ella y la atrapó por la espalda con la corta cadena de las esposas, oprimiéndola el cuello con ellas.

-¡Quieto todo el mundo!

-¡Cris!-chilló Oro, sintiendo como una furia atroz se apoderaba de él.

Todos los agentes cercanos reaccionaron elevaron sus armas y lugia y ho-oh, sobre todo ho-oh, se pusieron en guardia, con las caras desencajadas por la sorpresa.

-¡Alto ahí, alto ahí, deja a la chica!

Por su parte Clever se acercó un poco más con su arma en alto.

-¡No empeores las cosas, Atlas, suelta a la chica y levanta las manos!

-¡Quieto todo el mundo, atrás, bajen las armas o la chica no lo contará, hablo en serio!-gritó el ejecutivo, desesperado.

-¡Atlas, déjalo, sólo harás que la condena sea más larga!-exclamó Atenea en ese momento.

Tanto Petrel como Protón no dijeron nada, mirando a su compañero sin pena ni gloria.

Por su parte Atlas aprovechó la coyuntura para alejarse de los agentes, usando a Cristal como escudo.

-¡Suéltala, cabronazo!-rugió Oro, acercándose a él.

-¡Quieto, chaval, si pretendes ver de nuevo a tu novia!-gritó Atlas, apretando un poco más.

Oro jamás había sentido tanta furia, verla así y en semejante peligro hacía que le hirviera sobremanera la sangre, incluso se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta la más horrible de las barbaridades. Mató a Atlas con la mirada mientras se alejaba con ella.

-¡Eso es, atrás! ¡Esas pistolas, abajo con ellas o hago lo que no he hecho jamás!-amenazó entonces el hombre, ya algo desquiciado.

-¡Bajen las armas, bájenlas, ahora!-exclamó Clever, haciéndolo.

Sus hombres obedecieron rápidamente para evitar males mayores; ho-oh y lugia se movieron un poco, pero Atlas lo vio a tiempo y añadió.

-¡Todo esto va también a los legendarios, ni un paso, ni un aleteo, nada!

Sin embargo, y como si hubiera presentido algo, una ball botó del cinto de la criadora y salió de ella unown, dándose la vuelta y descubriendo lo que pasaba, pero a un precio demasiado elevado.

-¡He dicho algo, tú lo has querido!-gritó entonces Atlas, comenzando a apretar con fuerza.

-¡No, no, no!-chilló Oro, impotente.

Atlas tenía la cara desencajada, y ni siquiera miraba lo que hacía; el pokémon símbolo lanzó un hondo chillido y, entonces, algo pasó. Y muy deprisa. En el cielo, a unos pocos metros de altura, se dibujó una especie de mancha violeta y de ésta, surgió una gran manada de unown de diferentes formas que se reagruparon rápidamente hasta reunirse con el unwon de Cristal.

Inmediatamente después todos los unown rodearon a Atlas y Cristal, que por un momento dejó de apretar, demasiado sorprendido como para hacerlo; los pokémon símbolo les envolvieron de forma súbita y, en cuanto se disiparon, y como si hubiesen hecho magia, Cristal fue separada de Atlas.

Acto seguido, los unown se reagruparon de nuevo rápidamente y formaron una barrera, uniéndose todos a la vez. Parecían una sopa de letras flotante y entonaban su nombre como si fuera una corta cantinela. Todos sus ojos se clavaron en Atlas, el cual retrocedió.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¡Oro!-tosió Cristal, con la garganta algo tocada.

-¡Cris!-exclamó él, yendo a por ella y abrazándola con gesto protector.

Como los unown le impedían el paso, echó a correr hacia el otro lado en dirección al paseo que daba hacia el mar, con intenciones de huir.

-¡Malditos pokémon!

Cuando se iba a tirar al mar y ponerse a nadar, en ese mismo instante reaparecieron los perros legendarios y le cortaron el paso de golpe.

-¡Ah, ah!-exclamó entonces el hombre, asustado por primera vez.

Los tres perros lanzaron un rugido, intimidándole, aunque suicune se lanzó sobre él con furia, tirándolo al suelo; Atlas se levantó a trompicones y quiso dar la vuelta para buscar otro camino cuando un buen montón agentes se echaron sobre él cual jugadores de rugby, inmovilizándolo por completo contra el suelo.

-¡Estás bien, pensaba que… que…!-musitó Oro, aún algo atacado.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo…-masculló ella, con la voz algo tomada.

-Cómo te ha dejado el cuello ese desgraciado…

-Sssh, ya está, ya pasó… ya estamos bien…

Se abrazaron con fuerza, aliviados, y dejando pasar el tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato Atlas reapareció pero sin representar ningún peligro, ya que había sido atado con fuerza con fuertes sogas de nylon, acabando completamente inmovilizado, al tiempo que era llevado entre diez personas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo eso no le impedía zarandearse como un loco, chillando entre medias.

-¿¡Por qué, Giovanni, por qué nos has abandonado?! ¿¡Por quééééééé?!

La pareja no le hizo caso, observando cómo lo metían en un furgón policial junto con el resto de ejecutivos y se los llevaban; el resto de soldados y demás integrantes estaban siendo metidos en varios autobuses penitenciarios debido a que eran muchos.

-Así os pudráis todos en la cárcel…-masculló Oro, con rencor.

Aun así Cristal prefirió no echar más leña al fuego, proponiéndole en ese momento.

-Hey… ¿damos un paseo por las nubes?

-Volando alto en el cielo-añadió él.

La chica sonrió y montaron en sus respectivos legendarios; estos alzaron el vuelo ante la atenta y maravillada mirada de los ciudadanos que volvían a la ciudad, lanzando vítores y aplausos. Rafi estaba entre ellos, coreando el nombre del entrenador a voz en grito.

-¡Ese Oro, cómo mola, se merece una ola! ¡Ueeeee!

Las aves legendarias recortaban el cielo volando lentamente mientras que los perros legendarios les seguían por tierra. Los dos adolescentes se miraban a los ojos mientras el aire les azotaba la cara, siendo en ese sentido una sensación única.

Enseguida llegaron a ciudad Iris, donde los habitantes les recibieron con gran alegría y jolgorio cuando vieron llegar a las leyendas. Ya habían visto antes a ho-oh cuando fue invocado, pero ver ahora además al ave plateada animó aún más los espíritus de todas las personas y pokémon de la localidad.

Ho-oh rodeó su torre y finalmente aterrizó en la azotea, bajándose Cristal de su grupa y acariciándole.

-Gracias por todo, ho-oh, nos has salvado… y gracias también por creer en mí.

El ave dorada sonrió y soltó un brillo dorado agitando sus alas, cayendo sobre la chica y sintiéndose bien consigo misma, al tiempo que todas las dudas y temores que aún albergaba su corazón se disipaban, como si nunca antes hubieran existido.

Por su parte lugia estuvo revoloteando sobre los restos de la torre Latón, observándoles atentamente con un deje de nostalgia grabado en su rostro.

-Esa fue tu casa por un tiempo ¿verdad?-murmuró Oro en ese momento.

Lugia asintió, recuperando al poco rato su gesto calmado.

-Tranquilo, siempre puedes volver a las islas Remolino-le animó el chico.

La luz del ocaso comenzaba a inundar ciudad Iris, descubriendo entonces que había pasado el tiempo sin ni siquiera percatarse de ello; a pocos metros de allí se recortaba la figura de la torre Campana, con Cristal y ho-oh en lo más alto de la misma. El corazón del chico palpitó, viéndola más hermosa que nunca. Lugia lo notó y le acercó hasta la torre; el chico se apeó y se dirigió a ella, al tiempo que las dos aves se retiraban para dejarles intimidad.

-Hola…

-Hola. Lo hemos conseguido…

-Sí… eres impresionante, Oro.

-No, tú lo eres más…

Ante eso la chica sonrió y él sintió otra punzada en su pecho. Recordó entonces los últimos momentos pasados juntos, sabiendo entonces que era el momento. Nada de medias tintas, nada de seguir negando la realidad.

-Cris, yo…

Sin embargo decidió desechar las palabras y se acercó a ella con gesto resuelto y decidido; la chica la imitó y cerró los ojos mientras acortaban distancias hasta el final. Se dieron entonces el beso más dulce y suave de sus vidas, recreándose en ese mismo instante y dejando pasar el tiempo. Nada importaba ya, salvo ellos dos, sintiendo por fin que todo estaba bien entre ellos, sintiéndose como algo totalmente nuevo y renovado.

Finalmente, y después de alargar un poco más un momento tan especial, bajaron al centro de la ciudad, donde los perros legendarios descansaban junto a lugia y ho-oh mientras que tanto propios como extraños se acercaban a ellos para contemplarlos en toda su gloria. Los turistas se hartaban a sacar fotos y los ciudadanos más ancianos rezaban con gran fervor, dando gracias a los cielos por tan histórico momento. Los monjes del Centro Histórico, llorando como magdalenas, se arrodillaron ante el ave dorada y exclamaron.

-¡Lo sentimos muchísimo, ho-oh, fuimos unos egoístas, perdónanos por favor!

Ho-oh les observó por un instante hasta que finalmente extendió sus alas y un polvillo dorado calló suavemente sobre los monjes, que se calmaron de golpe.

-Me siento… muy bien…

-Pues claro, tonto, estamos iluminados…

El anciano monje, al ver a Cristal, se acercó a ella con actitud arrepentida, murmurando de seguido mientras se agachaba avergonzado.

-Señorita, debo de disculparme, en verdad fue usted elegida por ho-oh… mi más sinceras disculpas…

Aun así la criadora sonrió y le levantó, asombrando aún más al anciano, que también se disculpó con Morti por haberle tachado de traidor. Las chicas kimono estaban algo más apartadas, pero sonrientes y muy felices.

En cuanto a suicune no se había atrevido a mirar a la cara ni a sus compañeros ni a ho-oh aun a pesar de todo, mostrándose un tanto distante en ese aspecto; sin embargo en ese momento el ave dorada encaró al viento del norte, aunque éste apartó la mirada, demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo. Sin embargo ho-oh alzó un ala y levantó con ella la cabeza a suicune, obligando al perro legendario a mirarle a los ojos.

Por un instante se sostuvieron la mirada, suicune con gesto arrepentido y ho-oh con una cara de póker envidiable. Por un instante parecía que le iba a reprender, pero entonces el ave dorada sonrió y suicune notó cómo se liberaba de un gran peso, agachando la cabeza en signo de gratitud.

Acto seguido se dirigió a entei y raikou, los cuales no le dijeron nada, tan solo asintieron con gesto tranquilo; suicune les imitó y los tres juntaron sus cabezas en signo de fraternidad.

Entonces, en ese justo momento, una voz conocida se alzó sobre la multitud mientras exclamaba.

-¡Oh, ahí está, es él, el legendario suicune!

-Eusine…-murmuró Oro, con resignación.

El aludido apareció de repente y estuvo abrazando y haciendo fotos a suicune, que ni le vio venir y se quedó clavado en el sitio con gesto incómodo; entei y raikou se le quedaron mirando patidifusos.

-Suicune… ¿Quién es este intento de humano?-inquirió raikou, cortado.

-Madre mía…-comentó entei.

-Me quiero morir…-musitó suicune, aguantando a Eusine.

Ante esa situación tanto lugia y ho-oh dejaron escapar varias risas, pero en ese momento el guardián de los mares se percató de que Oro se marchaba con la chica hacia el este y fue a su encuentro, deteniéndole en seco mordiéndole un poco la sudadera.

-Ey ¿Qué pasa? Ay, es verdad, que no me he despedido… me marcho a por mi última medalla, la conferencia es dentro de una semana-explicó él.

Aunque pareciera mentira el tiempo había pasado más deprisa de lo deseado, y entre la espera para su séptima medalla y el enfrentamiento contra el Team Rocket los días se habian ido reduciendo sistemáticamente, aunque aún había tiempo más que de sobra para ganar su última medalla antes de que comenzara el campeonato.

El pokémon legendario le miró por un momento y volvió a tirarle de la ropa, dándole un toque en el hombro con su gran hocico; fue entonces cuando Oro comprendió lo que le quería decir.

-Espera ¿Quieres… venir conmigo?-inquirió, asombrado.

Lugia asintió, lo que hizo muy feliz al muchacho, aunque antes de capturarlo le dio la ball de noctowl a Cristal para hacer un hueco en el equipo; tras eso sacó una ultra ball que guardaba para alguna captura importante y se la lanzó, cogiéndolo sin problemas y saltando el seguro enseguida. Luego se pasaron un momento por el centro pokémon y contactó con Elm para enviarle a noctowl usando el sistema de la tecnología de la transferencia recién instaurado en toda la prefectura.

-Cuide bien de noctowl, profesor.

-Tranquilo, no hay ningún problema.

Colocó la poké ball en el transportador y, en cuanto dio al enter, la bola se transfirió de golpe convirtiéndose en datos, viajando a través de internet hasta el laboratorio. Una vez que la transferencia fue efectuada, el profesor la recibió sin mayores problemas.

-¡Lo tengo!-anunció Elm.

-Genial, gracias profesor.

-A ti, cuidaré muy bien de tu noctowl. Por cierto ¿al final qué ha pasado con el Team Rocket? Vi las noticias, es terrible…

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso, profesor, ya está del todo resuelto ¿verdad?-inquirió el chico, mirando a Cristal.

-Huy, ya lo creo, ya se enterará por las noticias-asintió ella.

-Estupendo entonces… ¿cómo lo llevas a todo esto, cuantas medallas tienes ya?-inquirió Elm, curioso.

-Muy bien, ya sólo me queda la última.

-¡Eso es estupendo, Oro, estás a las puertas del campeonato! Para la semana que viene fletaré un autobús para llevar a todo el mundo a pueblo Plateado, así que espero verte pronto por aquí.

-Sí, en cuanto gane la última medalla volveré a casa.

-Maravilloso, mucha suerte, Oro.

-Gracias, nos vemos profesor.

Finalmente, y tras despedirse, los dos se pusieron en marcha volando hacia el este a lomos de lugia hasta pueblo Caoba, desde donde continuarían el viaje. No quedaba nada para entrar en la conferencia de ese año, y Oro haría todo lo posible para ganar. Eso por descontado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las ruinas Alfa, los unown ya habían vuelto de su incursión y flotaban por el aire lentamente de forma organizada, como si meditaran; aunque no lo pareciera festejaban los más recientes acontecimientos y, sobre todo, cantaban. Los unown interrogación y exclamación se unieron a la procesión, al tiempo que hablaron con voz profunda y hasta mística.

-Ha regresado… una nueva era se abre ante esta tierra… regocijaos…

-Ahora que la armonía vuelve a estar presente entre nosotros, una nueva puerta se abre… el ser original se pone en camino y los humanos han sido llamados a su reencuentro…

-Todas las cosas buenas proceden de él… y la luz dorada iluminará el camino hacia el origen… la corona del universo será tallada otra vez… y el ser original regresará…

-Que así sea.

* * *

Ya está, se acabó el Team Rocket... ¿no ha sido emocionante? XD la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado todo en su conjunto, lugia y ho-oh hacen honor a su aparición (además de darla sentido, biba yo), estos dos tortolitos se reconcilian de una vez, beso incluído (¡aleluya!) y todo ya está bien con el mundo... ¿¡o no?! XD na, claro que sí, aunque la escena final quise añadirla para darle un poquito más de misterio además de un poco de foreshadowing para la cuarta generación, aunque la tercera va entre medias, así que va a tener que esperar.

El detalle de Atlas volviendose loco ha sido para darle algo más de fondo al personaje, siendo más producto de la desesperación que otra cosa, pero oye, como elemento de tensión funciona, así que...

A partir de aquí la historia se concretará aún más, la siguiente medalla será lo siguiente, seguido después de la liga pokémon y el paseo por Kanto, aunque comento desde ya que la parte de Kanto va a estar todo mucho más resumido y sintetizado para no saturar demasiado la historia con tanto combate, pero no os preocupeis que la liga y la batalla final sí que tendrán más chicha. Pero por ahora, y dado que he publicado tres capítulos seguidos, voy a darle un breve descanso a pokémon para ponerme con otras cosas como amor de madre o sombras de Mordor.

Por otro lado, y antes de cerrar, le he dado a ho-oh un valor que ni siquiera los juegos le dan; me explico, hasta el momento todos los pokémon legendarios vistos representan algo, ya sea una idea o un elemento. De esta forma las aves legendarias representan a los tres elementos naturales, agua, fuego y electricidad, lugia es el guardián de los mares, groudon encarna a los continentes, kyogre a los océanos, dialga es el señor del tiempo, palkia es el del espacio, giratina el de la antimateria, arceus la divinidad, reshiram la verdad, zekrom los ideales, kyurem el vacío, xerneas la vida, yveltal la muerte, zygarde el equilibrio, solgaleo el sol y lunala la luna. Como veis, todos representan algo. Sin embargo ¿qué representa ho-oh? ¿qué sabemos de él? nada, nunca nos lo dicen, la pokédex dice que tiene los colores del arcoiris y va a por ahí haciendo gala de su magnificencia, pero eso ¿qué significa al fin y al cabo? ¿que es por verse bonito? no sabemos absolutamente nada de él. Y después de todos estos años pensando y pensando, creo haber dado con la respuesta. Ho-oh es la armonía, ya sea ente humanos y pokémon o armonía en sí misma en el amplio sentido de la palabra. De ahí a que sólo se aparezca ante personas puras de corazón y decidiera irse en su día al ver conflicto. Porque con conflicto, no hay armonía.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 29**

 **La prueba final**

-¡Dragonair, atizar!

-¡Typhlosion, cógelo!

Antes de que el pokémon dragón llegara siquiera a tocarle, typhlosion aprovechó su propia fuerza para dominarle, cogiéndole de la cola cuando fue a golpearle con ella.

-¡Suéltate, dragoaliento!

-¡Ahora, typhlosion, sacúdelo!

Logrando ser más rápido que él, el pokémon de fuego demostró una fuerza física impresionante asiendo a dragonair con sus patas y comenzando a darle vueltas en el aire, desestabilizándolo e impidiendo que contraatacara de seguido. En un momento dado concretó el giro y lo elevó por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Eso es, lánzalo, fuerza!

Con sus músculos inflados gracias al potente ataque físico, typhlosion lanzó con gran fuerza a dragonair al otro lado del campo, cayendo al suelo seriamente dañado después de tan largo combate.

-¡No, aguanta dragonair, rayo!

-¡Intercéptalo con lanzallamas!

La fuerte descarga se encontró con las intensas llamas, haciendo fuerza entre sí hasta que finalmente se disolvieron en el aire, quedándose ambos ataques en nada; estaban muy igualados en cuanto a fuerza se refería, y aun a pesar de sus heridas dragonair era capaz de soportar el ritmo del combate con una entereza y tesón dignos de admiración.

-¡Un último esfuerzo, dragonair, acércate a él y atizar!

-¡Enfréntalo con corte!

Ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, dragonair latigó su larga cola hacia delante y typhlosion describió un limpio y rapidísimo corte que, por un momento, parecía no haber acertado. Hubo un instante en el que no sucedió nada, sin embargo en ese momento dragonair trastabilló y cayó al suelo completamente agotado.

-¡Dragonair está fuera de combate, typhlosion es el ganador!

-¡Sí, eso es typhlosion, así se hace!-exclamó Oro, satisfecho.

-¡Ánimo, Oro, es tuyo, ya lo tienes!-hizo lo propio Cristal desde las gradas.

Ese último combate de gimnasio estaba haciendo honor como tal, y no era para menos, puesto que la líder estaba resultando ser un hueso duro de roer.

El viaje hacia ciudad Endrino les llevó un buen par de días, puesto que debían atravesar toda la ruta 44 hacia el este además de la ruta Helada, una enorme caverna que discurría por el interior de una sierra bastante extensa, cuyo pico más alto, el pico Helado (con sus 1377 metros de altura), era lo más destacado. La gruta se caracterizaba sobre todo por estar recubierta de hielo y, además, en su interior hacía una media de trece grados bajo cero, por lo que avanzar como tal fue complicado, llegando a experimentar alguna que otra caída por parte de Oro y de Cristal.

Tras atravesarla de cabo a rabo, y paliar unos cinco kilómetros más andando, llegaron finalmente a ciudad Endrino; se trataba de una localidad principalmente montañosa, destacando sobre todo por ser el hogar de numerosos domadragones, ya que también tenía fama por la gran presencia de pokémon dragones en sus inmediaciones y como parte de su propia cultura local. Enclavada entre montañas y riscos elevados, conformando una orografía accidentada y condicionándola como tal, Endrino era la cuna de multitud de leyendas relacionadas con dragones más conocidas de toda la prefectura de Johto.

Nada más llegar, Oro se enfrentó directamente con la líder de la ciudad, Débora, la maestra de dragones. Era una mujer joven, familiar de Lance, descubriendo este particular detalle por pura casualidad, resultando ser prima de éste último. Tenía el pelo tintado de azul claro y recogido en una gran coleta, sus ojos eran del mismo color y llevaba puestos unos pendientes dorados con forma de media luna. Vestía de forma parecida a su primo Lance, con un uniforme de cuero de una sola pieza, algo ceñido, y de color azul. Calzaba unas botas del mismo color y llevaba unos guantes de color similar. Una capa negra con el reverso morado completaba el conjunto, sujetada por dos broches dorados sobre los hombros.

Durante buena parte de la batalla demostró tener muy mala leche y se notaba que perder para ella no era una opción, poniendo toda la carne en el asador desde el principio. Empezó fuerte con un imponente y feroz gyarados, con el cual logró derrotar con suma facilidad a stantler, ariados e incluso a ampharos aun a pesar de su desventaja, sin embargo finalmente cayó ante lanturn y su chispa tras una ardua batalla y muchas heridas provenientes de los anteriores enfrentamientos. El dragonair que había logrado derrotar logró poner en jaque a lanturn, esquivando con maestría sus rayos hielo, pero finalmente había caído usando a typhlosion, su más confiable pokémon. Y ahora, todo parecía concretarse.

-Eres fuerte, eso desde luego, tu constancia habla bien de ti. Pero yo no me doblego ante nada, por lo que ahora todo acabará aquí. ¡Adelante, kingdra!-exclamó Débora, sacando al susodicho.

Desde las gradas Cristal se informó, curiosa al respecto.

-Kingdra, el pokémon dragón; almacena energía durmiendo en las profundidades submarinas, allá donde no llegan otros seres. Es capaz de crear torbellinos y tornados al levantarse.

-Vaya, sin duda luce fuerte… ¡aun así lo derrotaremos, adelante typhlosion, ataque rápido!

-¡Está todo perdido para vosotros! ¡Pantalla de humo!

Aunque typhlosion fue el primero en lanzarse, kingdra se movió inmediatamente después soltando de su trompa un denso humo negro que lo ocultó de la vista. El pokémon de fuego se detuvo en seco sin poder ver a su objetivo.

-¡No te pares, continúa buscándolo!

-¡Agilidad!

Logrando verlo entre el humo, typhlosion trató de alcanzarle, pero en ese momento kingdra comenzó a incrementar su velocidad y lo perdió enseguida, rebasándole en cuanto a velocidad se refiere y ocultándose entre el humo.

-¡Eso es, rodéale!-exclamó Débora.

-¡No te dejes amedrentar, vamos a por él, rapidez!

En cuanto lo tuvo a tiro lanzó una larga ristra de estrellas que kingdra no podría eludir, sin embargo Débora los enfrentó sin dudar.

-¡Ahora, hidrobomba!

En un visto y no visto, kingdra soltó una fuerte columna de agua que arrastró las estrellas de rapidez y dio de lleno en el pokémon de agua, sacudiéndolo hacia atrás y haciéndole gran daño.

-¡No, typhlosion, resiste!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Es el final! ¡Kingdra, pulso dragón!

Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, kingdra comenzó a concentrar una gran fuerza dracónica en un solo punto, formando entonces un potente rayo violáceo que fue directo hacia un indefenso typhlosion.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Antes de que el pulso dragón le alcanzara, el pokémon fuego contratacó con todas sus fuerzas y trató de detenerlo con una gran columna de llamas ardientes que, por un instante, logró mantenerlo alejado. Sin embargo no fue capaz de contenerlo mucho tiempo más, siendo el pulso dragón más fuerte y sobrepasando a las llamas. El impacto fue tremendo, sacudiendo a typhlosion hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Trató de volverse a levantar y atacar, sin embargo su propio peso le acabó venciendo, cayendo al suelo completamente KO.

-¡Typhlosion está fuera de combate, kingdra es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Te dije que no teníais nada que hacer! ¡Kingdra será tu perdición!-argumentó Débora, muy segura de si misma.

Oro recogió a su pokémon, un tanto amedrentado; sin embargo eso no le pararía. Tenía un pokémon más consigo e iban a luchar hasta el final. Con toda seguridad.

-¡Se nota que kingdra es tu peso pesado! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Que yo también tengo mi peso pesado! ¡Adelante!-exclamó Oro, lanzando una ultra ball.

De la misma salió entonces una gran figura que desplegó sus enormes alas y lanzó un gran grito que resonó por todo el gimnasio y más allá. Débora se quedó de una pieza, mascullando de seguido.

-El gran lugia… entonces fuiste tú…

-¡Así es, con su ayuda logramos derrotar al Team Rocket! ¡Y después quiso venir conmigo porque reconoció mi fuerza! ¡Ahora entre los dos somos más fuertes!-exclamó el chico, con orgullo.

El pokémon legendario miró de reojo a su entrenador, con gesto noble y reconociéndolo como tal. La pluma plateada en su mochila resplandeció, como gesto de confirmación.

Sin embargo el detalle no pareció amedrentar a Débora, la cual, enervada, y saltándose la norma del aspirante primero, exclamó.

-¡Por muy legendario que seas te derrotaré! ¡Kingdra, hidrobomba!

-¡Tú también, lugia!

Las dos columnas de agua chocaron entre sí, formando una ligera lluvia que cayó sobre el campo suavemente.

-¡Danza dragón!-exclamó Débora.

Aprovechando su mejorada velocidad, un aura rojiza oscura envolvió a kingdra mientras se movía frenéticamente, aumentando un poco más la velocidad junto a su ataque, volviéndose un poco más fuerte.

-¡Tornado!-exclamó Oro.

Lugia azotó sus enormes alas y creó entonces un súbito tornado que azotó a kingdra, pero éste se mantuvo fuerte y contraatacó inmediatamente después.

-¡Pulso dragón!

Debido a su gran tamaño y peso, la velocidad de lugia era mucho menor, por lo que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y recibió el fuerte ataque de lleno, pero fue capaz de encajarlo con entereza, lanzando un fuerte rugido retador.

-¡Sí, ese es el espíritu, lugia! ¡Poder pasado!

Al punto lugia concentró a su alrededor una serie de rocas echas de energía y se las lanzó a kingdra, siendo golpeado en parte por ellas; al hacerlo todas las características de lugia subieron de golpe, reforzándole un poco más.

-¡Eso no nos detendrá! ¡Danza dragón una vez más!-exclamó Débora, dispuesta a todo.

Sin poder alcanzarle debido a la velocidad, kingdra aumentó un poco más su ataque y velocidad, volviéndose una mancha en el aire casi imposible de seguir; lugia trató de seguirle el ritmo sin apenas moverse, ya que apenas tenía margen de maniobra, pero con tanto movimiento apenas lograba alcanzarle con sus ataques más inmediatos.

-¡Pulso dragón!

-¡Intercéptalo con hidrobomba!

Kingdra fue el primero en atacar, pero lugia le siguió inmediatamente después, logrando obstruir a tiempo el potente ataque; hubo entonces una súbita explosión que disolvió de un plumazo el hidrobomba, levantando entonces una densa cortina de humo blanco que ocultó a kingdra de la vista.

-¡Agh, disipalo con tornado!

De nuevo las grandes alas de lugia batieron con fuerza, llevándose por delante el humo, descubriendo entonces que kingdra no estaba a la vista.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Dónde está?-masculló Oro.

Antes de que lugia lo llegara a localizar, en ese momento Débora exclamó.

-¡Ahora, kingdra, es tuyo, hiperrayo!

En un visto y no visto, el pokémon agua y dragón reapareció desde arriba mientras cargaba un hiperrayo tan rápido que a lugia no le dio tiempo a enfrentarlo o esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno el fortísimo ataque y cayendo al suelo duramente y con serias heridas.

-¡Sí, eso es, estás acabado!-exclamó la líder, segura de su victoria.

-¡No, aún no estamos derrotados, seguiremos hasta el final porque eso es lo que hacemos! ¡Lugia, recuperación!

En ese mismo instante un aura dorada recubrió el gran cuerpo del ave legendaria, curándose entonces de sus heridas; Débora, que no se esperaba para nada ese giro de los acontecimientos, exclamó.

-¡Demonios! ¡Atento, kingdra!

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante recordó, y para su horror, que su pokémon no podría responder debido a que necesitaba al menos un tiempo para recargarse después de tan potente despliege de poder; fue en ese instante cuando el ave legendaria esbozó una confidente sonrisa y Oro le imitó, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Lo tenemos, lugia! ¡Aerochorro!

El ave legendaria se reincorporó de golpe, alzándose sobre el campo unos pocos metros mientras comenzaba a cargar su ataque característico. Sin embargo el tiempo necesario de espera comenzó a llegar a su fin y kingdra hizo un ademán de moverse, lo que aprovechó Débora a su favor.

-¡Ocúltate, pantallahumo!

-¡No, sujétalo! ¡Paranormal!

Al punto los ojos de lugia se iluminaron en un aura brillante de color amarillo pálido y sujetó con ellos a kingdra, el cual se vio sometido abruptamente a una fuerte sacudida psíquica; justo después terminó de cargar el aerochorro, teniéndolo listo para lanzarlo.

-¡Ahora!

Lugia desplegó entonces todo su poder en un potente aerochorro que se abalanzó sobre un indefenso kingdra, el cual no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Hubo una súbita explosión que lanzó al pokémon agua y dragón hacia el otro lado del campo, cayendo duramente al suelo junto a su entrenadora.

-¡Kingdra, no! ¡Vamos, levanta, tenemos que ganar esto!

El pokémon trató de ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero finalmente no pudo más y cayó al suelo exhausto.

-¡Kingdra no puede continuar, lugia es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-dictaminó el árbitro levantando el banderín a su favor.

-¡Sí, genial, lugia, lo hemos conseguido, estamos en la conferencia!-exclamó Oro, encantado.

Lugia agachó la cabeza y elevó al chico por los aires mientras lo celebraba; por su parte Cristal aplaudía a rabiar desde las gradas.

Por otro lado la líder se quedó estática, como si no hubiera entendido del todo lo que había ocurrido; recogió a su pokémon con gesto torcido hasta que finalmente no pudo más y estalló.

-¡No, esto no puede ser, debe de haber un error!

Esa súbita exclamación cogió desprevenidos a todos los presentes, Oro se la quedó mirando como si no hubiera oído bien, y comentando de seguido mientras lugia le dejaba en el suelo.

-¿Cómo que no puede ser? No hay ningún error, te he ganado limpiamente y por lo tanto, me debes la medalla…

-¡No, me niego a dártela, esto no puede ser posible!-gritó la domadragón, enfadadísima.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Pero Débora, eso va contra las normas, si la Asociación se entera…!-la comentó en ese momento el árbitro, una chica de su edad.

-¡Al diablo la Asociación!

Ante esa actitud Oro se enfadó y trató de convencerla, sin embargo la mujer siguió en sus trece de forma muy cabezona.

-¡Yo soy la líder así que yo dicto las reglas aquí!

-¡De eso nada, las reglas las rige la Asociación, pienso demandarte por esto si no me entregas la medalla, dámela!-acabó gritando el entrenador, harto.

-¡Oro, Oro, tranquilo, cálmate!-trató de tranquilizarle Cristal, bajando de las gradas.

-¿¡Pero cómo quieres que me calme si la líder se niega a entregarme la medalla que yo me he ganado derrotándola?! ¡No tiene sentido, se niega a aceptar la derrota, al menos no se pone a llorar, pero aun así!

Débora le miró de hito en hito, sin intención de ceder, aunque en ese momento comentó.

-¿Tanto quieres la medalla? Muy bien, pues aquí detrás está la Guarida Dragón, pasando un pequeño lago. Ve al Santuario Dragón, allí te someterán a una prueba. Si la pasas, te la daré.

Oro la miró fijamente, inseguro de a qué venía un recado semejante, sin embargo finalmente aceptó y fue para allá. De camino los dos lo estuvieron hablando, Oro aún no salía de su estupefacción.

-Me parece increíble, la derroto con todas las de la ley y aun así me niega la medalla. Si tiene mal perder así se lo confite ella, pero que me de lo que me he ganado por derecho…

-Bueno, vale que no es precisamente correcto su proceder, tal vez tenga sus motivos, pero…

-¿Motivos? ¿Qué motivos? ¿No viste cómo se puso tras perder? No, de eso nada, no pienso pasar por ahí…

La Guarida Dragón era una extensa cueva que se extendía bajo las montañas que albergaban la ciudad, era un lugar de entrenamiento para los domadragones y, al mismo tiempo, un lugar sagrado donde fluctuaban todas las leyendas acerca de dragones. Les permitieron el paso y al otro lado de un gran lago subterráneo, junto a un desvencijado muelle, se encontraron con dicho Santuario, el cual fue erigido en honor a los dragones que habitaban el lugar.

Nada más entrar se encontraron en un ambiente muy oscuro, tan solo cuatro lámparas de aceite con un fuego azulado a cada lado de la pequeña estancia iluminaban el lugar. La decoración era rica y suntuosa, las paredes mostraban escenas de dragones que se retorcían entre sí, y cuatro estatuas de piedra dracónicas remataban las esquinas. Había una serie de ancianos sentados a los lados, en actitud meditante, y al fondo del todo el más anciano de todos presidía el lugar. Vestía distintivamente, con un uniforme parecido al de los domadragones pero mucho más suntuoso, denotando un rango mayor.

-El chico de la gorra… acércate-indicó en ese momento, con una voz muy cascada.

Oro miró a Cristal, la cual tan solo asintió, y se acercó con paso lento e inseguro. Por su parte ella se quedó junto a la puerta para no molestar.

-Vamos, vamos, que no te voy a comer-le apremió el anciano.

En cuanto el chico estuvo a su nivel, el anciano preguntó.

-Te envía Débora ¿no?

-Así es, se niega a darme la medalla.

-Bof, ésta chica… yo soy su abuelo y voy hacerte unas preguntas, a ver qué me respondes.

Ante eso Oro tan solo asintió con la cabeza secamente, preparado para todo.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué son para ti los pokémon?

-Pues amigos en los que puedes confiar, con los que puedes luchar a tu lado, sabiendo que la victoria es posible si confías en ellos.

-Ajá… y dime ¿siempre buscas ganar?

-Hombre, ganar está bien, qué duda cabe. Pero a veces se gana, y otras se pierde, y tampoco está mal perder, porque así uno va aprendiendo de sus errores-respondió Oro, recordando acontecimientos pasados.

Desde atrás Cristal podía oir lo que hablaban, y al escuchar esto tan solo esbozó una dulce sonrisa, sintiéndose orgullosa de él.

-Sí… ¿y tratas de buscar pokémon ganadores?

-No, cualquier pokémon puede llegar a ser muy fuerte si lo entrenas como es debido. Aunque hay gente que no entiende esto-respondió Oro, acordándose de cierta persona.

-Sí, por desgracia… ¿y crees que los pokémon débiles deberían ser rechazados?

-Vaya pregunta, pues claro que no, tampoco se puede ser tan mezquino… si un pokémon es débil, se entrenará con él de acuerdo a unas pautas para paliar esa debilidad.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza levemente, mientras pensaba, hasta que finalmente anunció.

-Vaya, se nota que tienes un vínculo muy grande con tus pokémon. No hay duda de que podrás conseguir todo lo que quieras si te lo propones.

-Gracias, señor.

En ese momento Débora hizo acto de presencia y se acercó a ellos, preguntando de seguido.

-¿Qué, cómo ha ido? No lo has pasado ¿no?

-Débora, éste chico tiene más aptitudes que tú y yo juntos-anunció el anciano, con voz queda.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No es posible, pero si yo nunca la he pasado!-exclamó la líder, incrédula.

-¡Y por algo será! ¡Débora, debes aceptar la derrota, dale la medalla, se la merece y con creces! ¿O debería informar a Lance sobre esto?-le increpó el anciano.

Ante esa última pregunta la mujer puso mala cara, visiblemente intimidada, hasta que finalmente suspiró y sacó la medalla, tendiéndosela.

-Está bien, está bien, tómala, la medalla dragón.

-Gracias-agradeció el chico, cogiéndola y guardándosela.

En ese momento el anciano aprovechó para comentar.

-Débora, deberías pensar en qué es lo que este chico tiene y tú no. Sé muy bien que llevas años buscando mi aprobación, y sé que tienes un espíritu fuerte y decidido, pero no todo en esta vida se basa en la fuerza. Medita acerca de esto, por favor.

La aludida no dijo nada, tan solo agachó la cabeza y se marchó pisando fuerte. El anciano suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-Tiene fuerza y mucha garra, como todos los miembros de este clan, pero peca de orgullosa y soberbia. No es mala persona, pero su personalidad se interpone muchas veces entre ella y los demás. La única persona que ha podido conectar bien con ella es su primo Lance.

-Entiendo…

-Pero bueno, tampoco quiero aburrirte con batallitas, ahora que tienes todas las medallas asumo que participarás en la conferencia Plateada…

-Así es.

-Muy bien, pues mucha suerte entonces, estoy seguro de que podrás llegar lejos.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

Sin embargo antes de marcharse el anciano comentó.

-Ah, por cierto, esa chica de ahí…

-¿Se refiere a Cristal?

-Sí, dila que venga.

La criadora se acercó a él y, una vez allí, el anciano se dirigió a ella.

-Tú eres criadora ¿no?

-Así es… pero ¿cómo lo ha sabido?-preguntó ella con educación.

-Tengo como un sexto sentido para sentir ciertas cosas. ¿Qué te parecería cuidar de este dratini?-sugirió él entonces, poniendo un canastillo entre los dos y abriéndolo.

Dentro había un pequeño dratini dormitando tranquilamente, aunque en ese momento se desperezó y miró atentamente a la chica, aún algo adormilado.

-Oh, qué mono es… me encantaría.

-Muy bien, pues tuyo es, cuídalo mucho.

-Muchas gracias… aunque ¿puedo preguntarle por qué me lo pide a mi? ¿Es porque soy criadora?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Bueno, creo que no hay nadie mejor indicado que la elegida por ho-oh ¿no cree?

Ante eso la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, agradeciéndole de nuevo su generosidad y capturando a dratini en una poké ball común. Tras eso se despidieron del anciano y salieron del Santuario.

-Bueno, pues ya está, tan solo queda apuntarse a la conferencia-murmuró Oro, contemplando sus ocho medallas en su estuche.

-En ese caso podemos volver ya a pueblo Primavera, seguramente el profesor ya esté llamándonos a todos-sugirió la chica.

Oro asintió y dieron la vuelta al Santuario para volver por donde habían venido, sin embargo al otro lado se encontraron con Débora, la cual permanecía de espaldas a ellos apoyada en la barandilla de madera y contemplando la inmensidad de la Guarida Dragón desde ahí. Tanto Oro como Cristal se miraron, no muy seguros de si decir o hacer algo, sin embargo la líder se pronunció al poco rato.

-Pensareis que debo ser una especie de ogro o algo así… y con razón.

-Bueno, no la conozco, pero a mi no me da esa sensación…-murmuró Cristal, con educación.

-¿Ah, no? Quizás sea por eso, entonces…

Ante eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, algo cortados al respecto. Débora se dio la vuelta y miró a Oro con gesto resignado, murmurando de seguido.

-Siento lo de antes, realmente eres fuerte, es sólo que… llevo mucho tiempo haciendo esto, y sin embargo nunca he conseguido su aprobación. Me irrita un poco, la verdad.

-Bueno, pero seguro que con el tiempo la acabará reconociendo.

-¿Tú crees? La verdad es que yo no estoy tan segura. Siempre me he sentido inferior, sobre todo con otros miembros de mi clan como mi primo Lance, él ha llegado más lejos que yo. No es que no le quiera, pero… me da algo de rabia.

Ante semejante confesión los dos chicos no supieron muy bien qué decir, sin embargo la propia Débora comentó enseguida.

-Pero bueno, olvidadlo, después de todo no os quiero aburrir con mis problemas. Gracias por escucharme de todas formas.

-No ha sido nada…

-Aunque eso sí, Oro, más te vale ganar en la conferencia o mi derrota habrá sido en vano-añadió ella, con tono severo.

-Descuida, lo haré-aseguró el chico, con una confidente sonrisa.

Finalmente se despidieron de ella y salieron de la Guarida Dragón, una vez fuera volvieron un momento al centro pokémon para recoger sus cosas y, tras eso, montaron a lomos de lugia y volvieron volando a pueblo Primavera hacia el sur.

Las rutas 45 y 46 destacaban por ser montañosas, un estrecho cañón serpeaba entre las montañas que lo rodeaban y un pequeño río proveniente del lago de la Furia lo atravesaba por la mitad, complementando el paisaje. Su pronunciada cuesta hacia abajo hacía imposible su ascenso, y su irregular orografía complicaba su exploración, aunque los senderistas y montañeros más avezados no decían que no a un buen reto, viendo unos cuantos desde las alturas.

Tras varios kilómetros de longitud de norte a sur, el fin de la ruta 46 desembocaba en un frondoso llano que llevaba directamente a la ruta 29, la primera ruta donde empezó su viaje, dos meses atrás.

-Vaya, parece que fue ayer cuando nos pusimos en camino ¿recuerdas?-inquirió en ese momento Cristal.

-Sí, da la sensación de que no ha cambiado nada…

-Pero sí lo ha hecho-añadió ella, cogiéndole de las manos y apoyándose en su hombro.

Ante eso Oro tan solo sonrió, respondiéndola con el mismo gesto y llegando a compartir un fugaz beso entre los dos. Realmente había cambiado, esta vez para mejor, y volver a recorrer esa ruta a su lado y a lomos de lugia le ayudaba a verlo con mayor perspectiva.

Finalmente, y tras varios minutos más de vuelo hacia el este, llegaron por fin a pueblo Primavera, donde nada había cambiado y la vida seguía siendo igual de tranquila. Lugia aterrizó en un parque cercano y el chico lo recogió para que descansara.

-Bueno, voy a casa para saludar a mi madre, nos vemos luego en el laboratorio del profesor-murmuró la chica.

-Vale, te veo luego.

Los dos se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, la de Oro estaba cerca de la costa, entrando en ella rápidamente y anunciando su llegada mientras se descalzaba.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

-¡Cariño, ya has vuelto, bienvenido a casa!-exclamó su madre, recibiéndolo de improviso y estrechándole entre sus brazos.

El chico dejó que su madre le agasajara un rato, aunque al poco rato se despegó de ella comentando.

-Ay, mamá, para ya, que no me dejas respirar…

-Oh, lo siento, cariño, pero es que llevaba tanto tiempo sin verte…

-Tampoco ha sido tanto, solo dos y meses y pico…-murmuró el chico.

-Pues se han sentido una eternidad… ¿tienes ropa para lavar?

-Ay, sí, aquí-asintió él, quitándose la mochila.

-Déjamela, la meteré en la lavadora.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina mientras ella hacia la colada y el chico tomaba algo, entre medias fueron hablando.

-¡Y cuéntame! ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¿A cuantos pokémon has capturado?

Oro la estuvo resumiendo rápidamente su viaje mientras ella escuchaba con atención, aunque luego quiso ver sus pokémon, por lo que tuvieron que salir al jardín para ello; estuvo observando bien a todos y cada uno de ellos, aunque cuando vio a lugia posarse en el suelo se quedó del todo anonadada, dándose cuenta entonces de una cosa.

-Un momento… entonces, lo sucedido en ciudad Trigal hace varios días atrás…

-Ah, sí, bueno, digamos que estuve un pelín involucrado…-murmuró Oro, inseguro por cómo se lo tomaría.

-¿¡Un pelín?! ¡Pero si nos salvaste a todos! ¡Oh, cariño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, eres todo un héroe!-exclamó la mujer, abrazándole de nuevo.

-Bueno, supongo que asumí mucho demasiado pronto-pensó el chico, dejándose hacer por ella.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que finalmente Oro la comentó.

-Ah, por cierto, he quedado ahora con Cris en el laboratorio del profesor, ya sabes, para el viaje al pueblo Plateado.

-Oh, bien, ve entonces, ya me contarás qué te ha dicho, y saluda a Cris de mi parte.

-¡Vale, hasta luego!

Oro se puso en camino a no más tardar, llegando enseguida y encontrándose con ella frente al laboratorio.

-¡Hola! Perdona por el retraso, he estado hablando con mi madre… te manda saludos.

-No pasa nada, acabo de llegar, y la mía también. Vamos.

Los dos entraron entonces en el laboratorio, donde se encontraron con otros compañeros de clase que también habían vuelto del viaje; al verle algunos incluso felicitaron a Oro por su actuación en ciudad Trigal.

-¡Vaya, mirad quién es, es el héroe invicto!

-¡Y junto a su mujercita con honores! Qué bonito…

-Chicos, echaba en falta vuestros jocosos comentarios.

-Calla, héroe…

-¡Que se besen, que se besen!

Oro prefirió no hacerles mucho caso, pero Cristal optó por seguirles el juego y plantó un súbito beso en los labios del chico, cogiéndole desprevenido.

-Oye…

-¿Qué? Démosles lo que quieren, además, no te importa mucho ¿no?

Ante eso el chico no pudo decir que no, riéndose confidentemente mientras se cogían de la mano. En ese momento apareció Elm, saludándolos de seguido.

-¡Hola a todos! Tengo noticias, pero antes vamos a esperar a que venga el resto.

Estuvieron esperando un poco más mientras iban viniendo los que quedaban, siendo un total de veintiséis entrenadores a su cargo, todos de la misma promoción de la escuela del pueblo. Una vez que estuvieron todos, Elm tomó la palabra.

-¡Muy bien, pues bienvenidos de vuelta! Como ya sabréis la conferencia está a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que he fletado un autobús para que nos lleve a todos a pueblo Plateado, ya que está en la jurisdicción vecina de Kanto. Es un trayecto largo que lleva a lo sumo medio día, por lo que si venís en autobús llegareis antes. También está la opción de ir andando atravesando la calle victoria entre medias, los que queráis podeis hacerlo, pero id preparados, eso sí.

-¿Se puede ir andando? ¿En qué consiste, profesor?-inquirió Oro, interesado.

-Sí, es una ruta algo más larga pero se llega igual, hay que cruzar a Kanto a través de las cataratas Tohjo y luego seguir todo recto por las rutas 26 y 27 hasta el puesto fronterizo. Tras eso hay que girar hacia el noroeste, cruzar una parte de la calle victoria y coger una salida que lleva a la cara norte del monte Plateado, donde se encuentra el pueblo homónimo. Es el camino largo, por así decirlo, los que buscan un mayor reto lo suelen recorrer-explicó Elm.

-Oh, suena interesante, en ese caso lo haré-decidió el chico rápidamente.

-Bien, en ese caso te aconsejo que salgas antes, así llegarás más o menos al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

-De acuerdo.

-Decía que tenía algo más que comentarnos, profesor…-recordó en ese momento otro chico.

-Oh, sí, os voy a pedir que me entreguéis vuestras pokédex ya que tengo que actualizarlas, ahora que vais a poder acceder a Kanto he de ampliar la base de datos para que aparezcan todas las especies a este lado de Honshū.

Sin mayores contemplaciones todo el mundo le entregó su pokédex, mientras él las iba metiendo en una caja.

-Vale, gracias, para mañana estarán listas, las repartiré en el autobús. Oro, antes de irte mañana pásate por aquí para que te de la tuya.

-Vale.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado los demás se retiraron para descansar y prepararse para mañana. La última etapa del viaje estaba a punto de empezar. Y debían estar preparados.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con Pokémon! Puede que algunos os estéis cagando en mis muelas por haber recortado tanto el último combate de gimnasio, en su momento pensé en mostrarlo entero como tal, pero dado que a partir de los siguientes capítulos van a haber un montón de combates, a cada cual más largo e intenso que el anterior, preferí recortarlo un poco para no saturar de más. Para que no pille de sorpresa, adelanto que los combates contra los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto seguirán la misma tónica, resumiré gran parte del combate excepto el enfrentamiento contra el pokémon más poderoso de cada líder, de esta forma podré mostrar muchos combates en un solo capítulo sin saturar tanto.

Por otro lado he aprovechado también para mostrar el desafío de la Guarida Dragón, que en realidad es una prueba de lo más tonta, aunque he metido entre medias la conversación posterior con Débora para meterle algo más de chicha. He incluido también la vuelta a casa de rigor y la reunión con Elm, más simple que la de Oak, pero bueno, como detalle está bien.

A partir del siguiente capítulo comenzará la liga con los combates amistosos entre los miembros del Alto Mando y las rondas preliminares, así que esperad mucho más contenido, aprovecharé el evento para seguir desarrollando detalles varios, ya veréis, ya, la conferencia Añil me quedó bien, pero quiero que la Plateada sea aún mejor en comparación.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 30**

 **De camino al campeonato**

A la mañana siguiente Oro madrugó como nunca antes lo había hecho, aunque como había una razón de peso para hacerlo no le importó tanto, puesto que el camino al campeonato le esperaba. Desayunó rápidamente, recogió sus pertenencias que más iba a necesitar, entre ellas sus medallas, el pasaporte y su identificación, y salió hacia el laboratorio del profesor Elm.

Aún no se había hecho de día, aunque tan solo quedaban unos pocos minutos, comenzando a verse los primeros rayos de sol asomándose por el este y coronando la sempiterna cumbre nevada del monte Plateado; el ambiente era un poco frío, sobre todo debido a la cercanía con el océano Pacífico, pero poco a poco las temperaturas irían subiendo conforme pasara la mañana.

Nada más llegar al laboratorio el propio Elm le abrió la puerta.

-¡Ah, Oro, aquí estás! Adelante, pasa.

El profesor le llevó hasta la sala principal y sacó su nueva pokédex del lote, entregándosela.

-Toda tuya, con ella serás capaz de identificar a todos los pokémon a este lado de Honshū, como ves el diseño ha cambiado en consonancia, es más estético que otra cosa, aunque también he aportado datos de mi propia cosecha.

Y así era, ya que no se parecía en nada a como era antes, ahora era más pequeña, del tamaño de una tablilla de madera, la tapa se desplegaba hacia arriba y tan sólo era una, y no dos como antes. Ahora tenía dos pantallas, y en el reverso de la tapa estaba el sensor verde que identificaba a los pokémon junto a un piloto azul. Cuando se cerraba, éste tomaba la forma de una poké ball, la antena había desaparecido y en su lugar había un agarradero para poder colgarla y llevarla al cuello.

-Qué chula… gracias, profesor.

-No es nada. Deberías salir ya, el autobús sale dentro de dos horas, por lo que si te vas ahora llegaremos más o menos a la misma hora. ¿Sabes por dónde tienes que ir?

-Sí, no se preocupe, anoche estuve echando un vistazo a un mapa.

-Vale, en ese caso nos vemos esta tarde, ten buen viaje.

-Gracias, hasta luego, profesor.

Sin esperar más el chico se acercó al extremo este del pueblo, no muy lejos de su casa, sacó a lanturn y surfeó con él en dirección este.

Municipalmente hablando, la ruta 27 ya entraba en la jurisdicción de Kanto, por lo que ya no estaba más en Johto. Era la primera vez que entraba en la prefectura vecina, y en cuanto puso un pie en ella enseguida notó lo distinta que era, principalmente por el olor. El aroma que el viento traía consigo difería bastante del de Johto, o al menos esa era la sensación que le daba. Al estar tan cerca de las faldas del monte Plateado, era una ruta un tanto montañosa e irregular, la cueva de las cataratas Tohjo estaba allí cerca y su salida este desembocaba en un nivel superior, por lo que era necesario atravesarlas para pasar al otro lado.

El interior de la cueva era bastante amplio, viendo dichas cataratas desde el umbral de la entrada cayendo sobre un amplio lago con un estruendo atronador; toda esa agua provenia directamente del lago de la Furia al norte, pasando previamente por el río del desfiladero de la ruta 45, y desembocando directamente en el océano Pacífico a través de desaguaderos subterráneos. Como ya había enseñado previamente cascada a lanturn, encontrando su MO mientras atravesaba la Ruta Helada, tan solo fue necesario acercarse a ella para que el pokémon la remontara de golpe y porrazo. La fuerza y el ímpetu que confería el ataque, permitía a los pokémon subir hasta la más alta catarata, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de remontarla cargando con su entrenador.

En el piso superior vio el punto justo donde el río confluía, creando una fuerte corriente, pero lanturn no tuvo problemas para enfrentarla, llegando al otro extremo y dejándose caer por la catarata opuesta, alcanzando el otro lado de la gran caverna y cruzando de esta forma el paso. Vio entonces desde donde estaba una larga cornisa que cruzaba hacia el otro lado por detrás de la catarata, quiso explorarlo un poco atraído por la curiosidad, pero dado que no tenía mucho tiempo prefirió dejarlo estar y salió de allí.

El resto de la ruta se extendía hacia el este a través de senderos montañosos que recorrían la escarpada costa, con un par de pasarelas de madera salvando los tramos más peligrosos, confirmando un paisaje natural de lo más bonito y atractivo.

Aunque él fue de los primeros en llegar no fue el único entrenador que pareció decantarse por el camino largo, ya que encontró muchos más por allí haciendo el mismo recorrido que él con destino a pueblo Plateado. La gran mayoría de ellos parecían ser bastante experimentados, llegándose a encontrar incluso con veteranos que en su día hicieron su viaje y ahora se dedicaban a probar a todos aquellos entrenadores que se atrevían a pasar por allí. Llegó a luchar con un par que le desafiaron, entrenando de esta forma y logrando derrotarlos, aunque no sin algo de dificultad, notándose en ese sentido su experiencia.

-Hace ya más de veinte años desde que salí de viaje como tú, y todavía me siento igual que cuando tenía tu edad. Eres bueno, estoy seguro de que podrás llegar alto en la competición de este año-le alabó uno de ellos.

-Muchas gracias, voy a ir por todas.

-Ése es el espíritu. Mucha suerte.

Además de los veteranos también encontró a más gente de su edad, la gran mayoría de los chicos y chicas con los que se topó iban hablando entre sí compartiendo experiencias, consejos y batallas, sin embargo vio a una chica yendo sola y que su aspecto la resultaba familiar. Recordó entonces quien era y se acercó a ella para saludarla

-Hombre, Lira, cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué tal estás?

-Anda, pero si eres aquel chico con el que empaté en el parque nacional… pero espera, no nos llegamos a presentar…

Antes de que se alarmara la explicó todo lo que Cristal le comentó en su momento acerca de ella, quedándose mucho más tranquila al respecto.

-Ah, ya veo, así que eres amigo de Cristal…

-Sí, bueno, soy su novio-añadió él, para más señas.

-¿Sí? Vaya, eso no me lo comentó…

-Ya, es que por aquel entonces estábamos atravesando un bache, pero ahora hemos vuelto y estamos mejor.

-Oh, qué bien, me alegro por vosotros.

Estuvieron hablando durante todo el camino, explicando todos sus progresos y capturas; Lira había cazado a un misdreavus y un slugma, que ahora era un magcargo. Su eevee evolucionó de golpe una mañana a un elegante espeon, su pidgeotto ahora era un pidgeot y su bayleef, un meganium. Y, por supuesto, tenía todas las medallas consigo. También le alabó por su heroica actuación en ciudad Trigal.

-¡Y con lugia en el equipo! ¡Eres todo un legendario!

-Bueno, bueno, creo que tampoco es para tanto…

-¿Un lugia? ¿Tienes un lugia?-inquirió en ese momento una voz por encima de ellos.

Los dos alzaron la cabeza y vieron entonces a un chico un poco más mayor que ellos subido a un pequeño promontorio; así a ojo parecía tener unos catorce o quince años, vestía muy de sport, era moreno de pelo corto en pincho y ojos oscuros. Portaba una bandolera consigo. Bajó de un salto de donde estaba y miró con curiosidad a Oro, comentando de seguido.

-Siento la interrupción, pero no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación ¿Realmente tienes un lugia en tu equipo?

-Ah, sí…

-¡Vaya, eso es increíble! ¿Puedo verlo?

-Eh… claro, no veo por qué no…

Oro sacó sin mayor premura al aludido, el cual se posó en el suelo y plegó sus alas mirando al chico nuevo fijamente, el cual le contempló extasiado.

-¡Uauh, es un lugia auténtico, extraordinario! ¿Cómo has hecho para capturarlo?

-Bueno, es una larga historia, el caso es que lugia se fijó en mí y con un poco de ayuda lo convoqué para que nos ayudara a detener una amenaza, consiguiéndolo. Luego quiso venir conmigo al reconocer mi fuerza y hasta este mismo momento.

-Ya veo, es la primera vez que veo un legendario de esta categoría… aunque no me he presentado, soy Matías, encantado.

-Igualmente, yo soy Oro.

-Y yo Lira, hola. Perdona mi atrevimiento pero tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad?-inquirió ella, muy segura de sí misma.

-No, que va, supongo que lo dirás por mi acento ¿no?-inquirió él, agudamente.

-Oh, es verdad, ya decía yo que me sonabas distinto… ¿eres del sur?-quiso saber Oro.

-Sí, concretamente de la prefectura de Hoenn, nací y crecí en ciudad Algaria. Aunque tú tampoco eres de aquí ¿cierto?-inquirió Matías, dirigiéndose a Lira.

-Ah, no, lo cierto es que no, soy de ciudad Canal, en la prefectura de Sinnoh-admitió ella, algo apurada.

-Vaya, menuda fuga de cerebros… ¿vienes de allí a competir?

-Ah, no, solamente me mudé aquí, eso es todo, aunque sí que quiero competir.

-Entonces eres parecida a mí. El año pasado me inscribí en la conferencia Colosalia pero desgraciadamente no conseguí pasar de la quinta ronda, por lo que opté por viajar a otra prefectura y entrenar fuera, espero poder ganar aquí…

-¿Ya se puede hacer eso?-inquirió Oro, extrañado.

-Sí, por supuesto, aunque antes tienes que haber participado al menos una vez en el campeonato local de tu prefectura natal, luego puedes solicitar una autorización especial que te permite inscribirte en otras conferencias del resto del país-explicó Matías con todo detalle.

-Ya veo… entonces tendrás contigo pokémon de Hoenn ¿no?-asumió Oro en ese momento.

-Me traje tan solo un par conmigo, ya que quería capturar y entrenar pokémon oriundos de Johto para aclimatarme un poco mejor a lo que se ve por aquí.

-Entiendo… ¿y cuáles son?

-Mi primer pokémon y mi pokémon más fuerte y confiable ¿quereis verlos?

-¡Sí, venga!

Matías cogió entonces una poké ball normal y una honor ball que ni siquieran conocían, lanzándolas al aire y saliendo de ellas dos pokémon que no habían visto nunca. Trataron de identificarlos usando sus pokédex, pero ni siquiera la pokédex actualizada de Oro pudo encontrar nada; sin embargo Matías les prestó la suya propia actualizada con las especies de Johto y Kanto, logrando informarse de seguido.

-Swampert, el pokémon pez lodo; con sus brazos duros como el acero puede partir rocas gigantescas en mil pedazos de un solo golpe.

-Gardevoir, el pokémon envolvente; si se siente muy unido a su entrenador, utilizará todo su poder psíquico para protegerlo.

-Vaya, lucen impresionantes-murmuró Oro, devolviéndole su pokédex.

-Gracias, con ellos viajé por todo Hoenn y son mis mejores pokémon.

De forma totalmente natural, y sin necesidad de proponerlo o pedirlo como tal, Matías se unió a ellos en su viaje y continuaron el camino atravesando lo que quedaba de la ruta 27 y continuando hacia el norte.

Al contrario que la anterior, la ruta 26 era algo más llana, aunque seguía habiendo algunos desniveles en el terreno debido a la cercanía con el monte Plateado. Aun así su aspecto era algo más boscoso, con arboledas salpicadas aquí y allá y configurando de esta forma un paisaje algo más variado. Atravesarla les llevó el resto de la mañana y se detuvieron a mediodía para comer un poco y continuar después.

Al final de la ruta, y a mitad de camino hacia pueblo Plateado, estaba el puesto fronterizo Kanto-Johto, donde los entrenadores que iban a pie debían de enseñar sus credenciales y el pasaporte; los que circulaban en coche y demás vehículos pesados debían de pasar por el peaje acreditando cargas y similares, por lo que el autobús del profesor Elm tendría que pasar por allí.

Dicho y hecho, vieron al autobús mientras guardaban cola para pasar por el control de paso a pie; sin embargo cuando Lira vio al profesor, se escondió tras Oro preocupada.

-¡Oh, no, es el profesor! ¡Que no me vea!-exclamó ella en susurros.

-¿Eh, por qué? Ah, claro, que aún sigues con eso…

-¡Pues claro, sigo desaparecida! Además, seguro que mis padres andan cerca, no quiero que me vean… escondedme…

-¿Ocurre algo?-inquirió Matías, extrañado.

-Es una larga historia, ayudadme a pasar sin que me vean y luego te la explico…

Entre Oro y Matías la ayudaron a cruzar el puesto sin llamar demasiado la atención; dado que estaba guardado por agentes de policía tanto de Kanto como de Johto, fue un poco complicado hacer que pasara sin que se identificara como tal, pero usando a uno de los pokémon de Matías, concretamente un forretress, logró cruzar sin que la vieran mediante el túnel que abrió utilizando excavar.

-Muchas gracias, forretress-murmuró ella.

Se reunió luego con ambos chicos en cuanto pasaron el puesto tras enseñar sus respondientes acreditaciones, aunque Matías tardó un poco más al tener que presentar más documentación que Oro debido a su procedencia. Una vez que estuvo todo en orden, continuaron el viaje hasta pueblo Plateado.

La calle victoria consistía en una extensa y enrevesada cueva que constituía el último obstáculo a salvar antes del campeonato. Dado que la gran mayoría de las veces los profesores al cargo de sus entrenadores daban facilidades para llegar a las correspondientes ligas, no todo el mundo la atravesaba, siendo más opcional que otra cosa. Pero dado que habían escogido el camino largo debían de atravesarla, aunque sólo en parte, ya que ellos se dirigían a pueblo Plateado y no a la Meseta Añil.

Entre los tres la atravesaron, teniendo que volver tras sus pasos un par de veces: una porque se confundieron de desvío, cogiendo el que llevaba a la Meseta Añil, y otra más obligatoria ya que tuvieron que dar un ligero rodeo para poder coger un acceso que llevaba a la parte noroccidental de la propia calle y así llegar a la salida oeste. Tuvieron incluso que dejarse caer por un abrupto hoyo abierto en la roca para poder avanzar, puesto que las escaleras se encontraban abajo del todo pasando por una honda sima, lo que les obligó a andar con pies de plomo para evitar accidentes.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más recorriendo los últimos kilómetros, alcanzaron por fin la salida oeste, la cual llevaba directamente a una estrecha y sinuosa carretera de montaña junto a un paseo peatonal que llevaba hasta pueblo Plateado. Consultando su pokégear Oro comprobó cuánto faltaba para llegar.

-¡Ya sólo quedan quince kilómetros, todo recto siguiendo la carretera!

-¡Por fin! ¡Vamos, chicos, en marcha!-animó Lira, echando andar a paso raudo.

Tras una última caminata llegaron alrededor de las siete y media de la tarde, un poco antes que el propio autobús incluso. Pueblo Plateado resultó ser una localidad más bien pequeñita, enclavada en un pequeño llano a los pies del propio Monte Plateado, el cual proyectaba su alargada sombra sobre el mismo mientras iba atardeciendo. El estadio principal se encontraba al otro lado de la localidad, junto a un gran centro pokémon donde se realizaba el registro y el hotel que albergaba a los participantes y otros visitantes.

-Ve a inscribirte ya antes de que toda la gente del pueblo venga y te vea-sugirió en ese momento Oro, dirigiéndose a Lira.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me adelanto!-exclamó entonces, antes de echar a correr.

Por su parte los dos se lo tomaron con más calma, aunque fueron yendo para allá mientras tanto por sugerencia del propio Matías para evitarse una cola larguísima. Y así fue, puesto que para cuando estaban haciendo una pequeña cola, detrás de ellos se había extendido de tal forma que llegaba hasta el centro del pueblo.

-¡Madre mía de la que nos hemos librado!-exclamó Oro, alucinado.

-Te lo dije, me pasó algo parecido el año pasado en Colosalia, me tiré esperando casi dos horas…

Por suerte tan solo tuvieron que esperar unos rápidos veinte minutos hasta que les tocó a ellos. Para inscribirse era necesario tener las medallas a la vista junto con la documentación; tras eso, se expiden pases de aspirante que permiten acceder a las rondas eliminatorias. El de Oro era local, al contrario que el de Matías, el cual indicaba su procedencia marcándolo con el emblema de ciudad Algaria en Hoenn.

Una vez que tuvieron sus respectivos pases Matías se despidió de él para ir a su habitación en el hotel y Oro buscó a su madre y a Cristal, encontrándolas al poco rato en cuanto el autobús llegó con el resto de entrenadores del pueblo junto con sus padres y familiares. La chica le recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un rápido beso, y su madre fue a su encuentro.

-¡Aquí estás, cariño! ¿Qué tal el viaje hasta aquí?

-Bien, agotador pero mereció la pena…

-¿Ya te has inscrito?-inquirió Cristal.

-Sí, ya tengo mi pase de aspirante, me han dicho que esta noche a las nueve se dará la ceremonia de apertura en el estadio principal.

-Habrá que asistir entonces…

Usando su pase de aspirante pudo solicitar una habitación para él, su madre y Cristal en el hotel, donde dejaron todas sus cosas para luego ir a hacer algo de tiempo en el pueblo hasta las nueve.

* * *

Esa misma noche todo el mundo, tanto participantes como visitantes, ocupó la totalidad del estadio principal, donde se iba a celebrar la mayor parte de la conferencia; cómo venía siendo usual en ese tipo de competiciones, el campeón daría el tradicional discurso de bienvenida, la llama de ho-oh se encendería y se darían los combates amistosos entre los miembros del Alto Mando. Se esperaba con cierta emoción estos combates, en los cuales los integrantes de tan selecto grupo comandado por el campeón mostraban la fuerza que les había llevado hasta allí, siendo un entrante previo a la propia competición.

Tras varios minutos de espera, la megafonía del estadio se encendió, anunciando entonces al campeón.

-¡Señoras y señores, por favor, den una cálida bienvenida al campeón de Johto!

Desde un gran vomitorio situado en el lado norte del estadio, salió entonces al centro del campo una figura familiar tanto para Oro como para Cristal, yendo además acompañado por un imponente gyarados rojo.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿¡Qué?!-masculló Oro, anonadado.

-¡Ahí va, pero si es Lance!-exclamó Cristal, impresionada.

-¡¿Estuvimos con el campeón durante todo ese tiempo!? ¡Que alguien me pellizque!

Sin embargo en ese momento Lance se recompuso su capa y comenzó a hablar a través de un micrófono incorporado a un pinganillo.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la vigésimo primera conferencia Plateada, donde todo entrenador es puesto a prueba! Cada uno deberá luchar y poner a prueba su valía y condición de entrenador, demostrar su coraje y fuerza de espíritu. Todo el mundo posee en su interior una fuerza oculta de la que estoy convencido de que resurgirá durante toda esta semana, y yo estaré ahí para presenciarlo. Como campeón os deseo suerte a todos los participantes, el que gane pasará a la historia y quedará inscrito en los anales de ésta liga. ¡Que comience la conferencia!

Tras esas palabras Lance alzó una mano y, por un instante, no sucedió nada. Todo el mundo se quedó extrañado, ya que era en ese preciso momento cuando la llama de ho-oh centelleaba, sin embargo no lo hizo. Una ola de murmullos extrañados se comenzó a extender por todo el estadio, preocupando a la gente.

Sin embargo hubo un repentino destello en el cielo, surgiendo de éste el mismísimo ho-oh, el cual planeó hasta el estadio rodeándolo de seguido y dejando maravillados a todos los presentes; acto seguido encaró la antorcha, comenzando a cargar un rápido fuego sagrado y lanzándolo sobre ésta, encendiéndola entonces con su fuego azulado tan característico. Todo el estadio prorrumpió en aplausos y vítores, al tiempo que el ave dorada lograba distinguir a Cristal entre la multitud gracias al brillo de la pluma arcoíris y acercándose a ella. La chica se puso en pie y acarició al legendario mientras que la gente que más cerca estaba le hacía fotos aprovechando la ocasión.

-Gracias por el favor, ho-oh…-murmuró ella, sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba.

El ave dorada asintió sonriente y alzó el vuelo, dejando tras de si un rastro brillante que cayó sobre el estadio y volviendo así a la torre Campana.

-Vaya ¿ha sido cosa tuya?-inquirió Oro, asombrado.

-No como tal, poco después de lo que ocurrió en Trigal la Asociación Pokémon de aquí se puso en contacto conmigo y me comentaron lo que tenían planeado para este año. Yo se lo propuse a ho-oh y él aceptó de buen grado-explicó la chica.

-Vaya, no ha estado nada mal he de decir…

Lance saludó un poco más en compañía de su gyarados y finalmente se retiró al palco de Honor.

Acto seguido se comenzaron a dar los combates amistosos entre los miembros del Alto Mando; el árbitro salió al campo y anunció a través de su micrófono.

-¡Primer combate amistoso entre miembros del Alto Mando: Mento contra Bruno!

A través de la pantalla cara del estadio comenzaron a pasar los datos de cada uno de sus miembros. Mento era un hombre enigmático, casi no se podría determinar su edad debido a que llevaba un antifaz negro puesto. Tenía el pelo tintado de violeta, muy bien peinado, y vestía muy elegantemente con un chaqué de color morado, un chaleco negro por encima que lo remataba junto con un pañuelo blanco a modo de chorrera. Los pantalones iban a juego y calzaba unos impolutos zapatos negros. Era oriundo de Johto, aunque no se especificaba de donde, y se especializaba en el tipo psíquico.

Por su parte, Bruno era un hombre fortachón y musculoso, de edad media; tenía el pelo de color moreno azabache, largo y recogido en una coleta. Iba a pecho descubierto y su única vestimenta era un pantalón blanco de chándal raído, sujetado por un cinturón negro. Iba descalzo y llevaba unas argollas muy grandes en las muñecas. Según sus datos, fue miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto hace tres años, pero por petición especial se unió al Alto Mando de Johto. Era oriundo de Kanto, pero de nuevo no se especificaba de donde exactamente, y se especializaba en el tipo lucha.

Tras las presentaciones, la batalla dio comienzo.

-¡Adelante, xatu!

-¡Vamos, machamp!

Ambos pokémon se enfrentaron con la mirada, dispuestos a todo con tal de ganar.

-¡Xatu, psíquico!

-¡Esquívalo y avalancha!

Xatu fue el primero en atacar, haciendo brillar sus ojos, pero machamp dio un lustroso salto antes de que le llegara a alcanzar e hizo llover grandes piedras sobre él.

-¡Contrólalas con psíquico y devuélveselas!-exclamó Mento.

Antes de que las piedras cayeran sobre él, éstas brillaron con fuerza y regresaron con su lanzador.

-¡Rómpelas todas con golpe kárate!

Machamp dio otro salto y las rompió como si fueran nueces, demostrando una fuerza física sin parangón; aun a pesar de su robusto y corpulento cuerpo se movía deprisa, y sus cuatro brazos se convirtieron en hélices que destrozaron todas las rocas con una facilidad pasmosa.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Bloquéalo!

Xatu se abalanzó sobre él rasgando el aire, pero machamp le cogió a tiempo con sus cuatro brazos y le detuvo en seco.

-¡Tajo cruzado!

Acto seguido cruzó las manos y en esa pose golpeó con fuerza a xatu, arrastrándole hacia atrás.

-¡Premonición!

Al punto los ojos de xatu brillaron pero no ocurrió nada más, lo que aprovechó Bruno para atacar.

-¡Avalancha!

-¡Esquívalas con golpe áereo!

Demostrando una agilidad sorprendente, xatu echó a volar mientras esquivaba todas las rocas para luego abalanzarse sobre machamp, logrando golpearle de lleno y empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Desquite!

Aprovechando entonces la cercanía, los músculos de machamp se hincharon y contraatacó con el doble de fuerza, propinándole un fortísimo puñetazo con efecto que le dañó considerablemente aun a pesar de su debilidad.

-¡Psíquico!

-¡Salta y puñodinámico al suelo!

Siguiendo sus órdenes, machamp se libró del ataque por los pelos y, con furia visigoda, clavó su puño en el suelo; éste se resquebrajó, levantando en el proceso varias rocas que fueron directas hacia xatu, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas. Cayó entonces al suelo muy adolorido, casi derrotado; sin embargo, en ese mismo instante surgió del cielo un rayo psíquico que se abalanzó sobre machamp, dejándolo clavado en el sitio al tiempo que le sometía a una presión psíquica enorme. Un segundo después cayó fulminado al suelo, mientras xatu se reincorporaba.

-¡Machamp está fuera de combate, el ganador es xatu! ¡La victoria es para Mento del Alto Mando!-dictaminó el árbitro.

El estadio rompió en aplausos, ya que había sido un gran combate; ambos contrincantes recogieron a sus pokémon y se encontraron en el centro del campo, donde se dieron la mano efusivamente y saludaron a la aficción.

-Por los pelos…-murmuró Bruno.

-Sí, aunque me has puesto en un aprieto, y te has defendido bastante bien. No ha estado mal.

Saludaron un poco más y tras eso se retiraron, yendo a ocupar su lugar en el palco de Honor.

Acto seguido, y tras un breve descanso, se dio el segundo combate de la noche.

-¡Segundo combate amistoso entre miembros del Alto Mando: Koga contra Karen!

Koga era un hombre de mediana edad, que rondaría los cincuenta y pico a lo sumo; era de pelo moreno claro, de un tono azabache parecido al de Bruno. Vestía como un ninja, con una toga negra de una sola pieza rematada con rayas moradas y plateadas. Calzaba unas botas grises con las puntas negras y portaba una larga bufanda roja. Según sus datos fue el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia, Kanto, durante un largo tiempo, y el año pasado entró a formar parte del Alto Mando de Johto. Ahora el gimnasio lo llevaba su hija Sachiko. Se especializaba en el tipo veneno.

Por el otro lado, Karen era una mujer cuarentona bastante atractiva; tenía un largo pelo tintado de azul claro celeste que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran de color claro. Vestía con un top amarillo con el cuello negro, rasgado por los bajos, y un pantalón blanco con complementos amarillos en el cinto; calzaba además unos zapatos de tacón amarillos no muy pronunciados. Era oriunda de Johto, aunque de nuevo no se especificaba de donde, y se especializaba en el tipo siniestro.

Y, tras las presentaciones, comenzó el combate.

-¡Adelante, houndoom!-exclamó ella.

-¡Vamos, crobat!-indicó él.

Los dos pokémon se enfrentaron con la mirada, esperando instrucciones por parte de sus entrenadores.

-¡Crobat, tóxico!

-¡Esquívalo, houndoom!

El pokémon siniestro dio un lustroso salto y se libró por los pelos del nocivo ataque, contraatacando de seguido.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Una ardiente columna de fuego se abalanzó directa hacia el rival, que apenas se movió, sin embargo en el momento justo Koga exclamó.

-¡Doble equipo!

Al instante, muchos crobat surgieron de golpe, fallando de esta forma el ataque.

-¡Golpéalos con persecución!

Houndoom se lanzó con gran rapidez y golpeó a las réplicas una por una hasta encontrar el original, yendo a atacarle con lo mismo.

-¡Ataque ala!

Las alas de crobat brillaron intensamente y le golpeó con ellas antes de que le alcanzara, deteniéndole en seco.

-¡Triturar!

-¡Por abajo!

Entonces, en una rapidísima maniobra evasiva, crobat se coló entre sus patas y pudo evitar el ataque, teniéndolo a tiro por detrás.

-¡Colmillo veneno!

Aprovechando el momento, crobat le asestó una dentellada en su lomo que le hizo un daño considerable, logrando además que houndoom cayera envenenado.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Ésta vez el golpe fue lo suficientemente rápido y arrastró a crobat, el cual acabó quemado.

-¡Ataque ala!

-¡Persecución!

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y golpearon con todas sus fuerzas, empujándose hacia atrás a la vez; en ese instante tanto el veneno como las quemaduras hicieron mella en ambos respectivamente, debilitándolos un poco más.

-¡Vamos con todo, houndoom, triturar!-exclamó Karen.

-¡Ataque rápido!-hizo lo propio Koga.

Esta vez crobat fue mucho más rápido, lanzándose sobre houndoom y embistiéndole de seguido, pero éste aprovechó la cercanía para contraatacar, atrapándole entre sus fauces y sacudiéndolo con fuerza para luego lanzarlo hacia atrás.

Una vez más tanto el veneno como las quemaduras volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, debilitando a ambos pokémon al mismo tiempo hasta que al final no pudieron aguantar más, cayendo ambos al suelo, exhaustos.

-¡Ni houndoom ni crobat pueden continuar, tablas!-exclamó el árbitro.

El estadio aplaudió a rabiar, ya que había sido un combate muy intenso, y su desenlace no había sido para nada esperado. Ambos entrenadores recogieron a sus pokémon y se encontraron en el centro del campo, dándose la mano animosamente y saludando a la aficción.

-No ha estado mal, tus técnicas de ninja me han puesto en un grave aprieto…-murmuró ella, mientras saludaba.

-Y tu ardiente espíritu me ha pasado factura, ya desempataremos en otra ocasión-sugirió él.

-Cuando tú quieras.

Saludaron un poco más y fueron al palco de Honor con sus compañeros y el campeón.

Tras los combates amistosos llegó entonces el momento más esperado por los participantes, y ese fue el sorteo para las primeras rondas eliminatorias usando el ordenador central. A través de la pantalla cara mostraron entonces los combates para los siguientes días, viendo que Oro combatía mañana por la tarde y Lira era de las primeras.

-¡Genial, empiezo mañana a las cinco de la tarde!-exclamó Oro, emocionado.

-Mucha suerte, cariño-murmuró su madre.

-Seguro que consigues ganar-añadió Cristal, muy segura de ello.

-¡Sí, lo pienso dar todo, tan solo esperad y veréis!

Mañana se decidiría si lograba pasar las rondas eliminatorias. Y debía estar preparado.

* * *

¡Voy a tope! XD na, tranquilos, no creo que esta liga sea tan rápida como la primera ya que tengo intención de meter algo más de contenido e interludios varios, aunque no demasiados para no hacer los capítulos extremadamente largos, ya que después de todo hay varios combates por delante. Una vez más opto por el esquema del anime, y así lo seguiré haciendo en venideras generaciones, ya que es un sistema lo suficientemente flexible como para mostrar distintos combates en un solo escenario. Ahora hablemos de Matías.

¡A ver, a ver, tranquilidad, vamo a calmarno! ¿Vale? Sé lo que parece, sé muy bien en qué estáis pensando, y la respuesta es... ¿tal vez? Ni yo lo sé con seguridad, que sepais que he estado pensándolo largo y tendido durante mucho tiempo y, aunque me expongo a mucho, quiero seguir con lo que tenía planeado desde un principio. Puede que muchos os estéis preguntando ¿en qué coño piensas? y yo os diré: hay una razón por lo que lo hago, y no es por darle simple coba al anime, eso os lo puedo asegurar. Las respuestas vendrán a su debido momento y daré las pertinentes explicaciones, pero mientras tanto, disfrutemos de la liga ¿de acuerdo?

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 31**

 **Las reñidas primeras rondas**

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la conferencia Plateada de este nuevo año 2000, la cual marca un antes y un después en este nuevo siglo, retransmitiendo en directo todo lo que va pasando durante estos primeros combates de la jornada, las eliminatorias han empezado y están al rojo vivo!

-¡Ya ves que sí, Nardo, y nosotros estamos aquí para llevar a todo Johto la emoción y la fuerza de la competición! ¡Sintoniza con nosotros el dial 103.4 y sigue de primera mano todas las novedades! ¡Aunque he de decir que la asistencia este año ha sido bastante elevada, con nada más y nada menos que sesenta y cuatro participantes! ¡Nada mal!

-¡Desde luego que sí, Rosa, con el paso de los años el número ha ido aumentando, y se prevee que lo siga haciendo durante los años venideros! ¡Aunque este incremento de participantes trae consigo muchas caras nuevas e incluso de fuera de Johto, por lo que hemos conseguido averiguar hay al menos un par de entrenadores provenientes de otras prefecturas!

-¡Eso es ciertamente interesante, Nardo, y estoy seguro de que todos nuestros oyentes están deseosos por conocer más de estos lejanos participantes! ¡Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, están a punto de comenzar los combates eliminatorios de la tarde, a ver qué nos tienen que decir!

* * *

Oro no se esperaba que iba a ser él quien abriera los combates eliminatorios de la tarde, por lo que no esperó más y se dirigió a todo correr a uno de los estadios menores donde se disputaban estos combates. Al ser una ronda de eliminatorias con combates de uno contra uno, había en total dieciséis combates que se repartían en dos días consecutivos, habiendo cuatro por la mañana y otros cuatro por la tarde. Lira había sido de las primeras en combatir, y por lo que pudo saber había logrado pasar a la ronda de decimosextos de final, por lo que él no podía ser menos, aunque para ello debía de ganar.

Como tenía prisa no le dio tiempo a comprobar contra quien se enfrentaba, prefiriendo descubrirlo en cuanto llegara; nada más entrar por la puerta principal del estadio menor donde le tocaba luchar, se encontró de frente con Cristal acompañada de la madre del chico.

-¡Aquí estás! ¡Venga, que empiezas en cinco minutos!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

-Mucha suerte, cariño-le animó su madre.

-¡Descuida, me veréis ganar, eso por descontado! ¡Aunque espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y mi beso de buena suerte?

Ante eso la chica ahogó como pudo un suspiro, pero finalmente se inclinó sobre él y le besó tiernamente.

-Qué tonto eres…

-Lo sé. ¡Me voy a ganar!

El chico se dirigió hacia el campo mientras que las dos se dirigieron a las gradas a ocupar sus asientos. El pasillo de salida era precedido por un vestuario para quien necesitara prepararse, pero Oro pasó de largo y se dirigió directamente al lado derecho del campo, ocupando su lugar en el área de entrenador.

Al contrario que en el estadio principal, ese campo de combate era mucho más pequeño y su aforo también, pero dado que los combates se repartían entre varios campos más era suficiente. Para su sorpresa fue el primero en llegar, pero al poco rato vino su contrincante, nada más verlo la mandíbula de Oro se desencajó al ver quién era.

-¡Oro, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué tal estás?

-¿¡Cha… Chano?! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-¡Pues lo mismo que tú, obviamente! ¡Cuando vi en la parrilla que me enfrentaba a ti me alegré mucho! ¡Espero que estés preparado!-anunció el chico, sacando una ball.

-¡Ah, por supuesto!-exclamó él, aún sin salir de su asombro.

A una señal del árbitro sacaron a sus pokémon, Chano fue con raticate y Oro optó por stantler.

-Vaya, ha evolucionado…-observó el chico.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora es mi super guay raticate, y es muy diferente al resto de raticate, está en una escala superior, y te lo voy a demostrar!

-¡Por mí vale! ¡Adelante!

-¡Vamos, raticate, demuestra lo super guay que eres!

Tras eso el combate dio comienzo y Chano atacó primero.

-¡Vamos allá, raticate, superdiente!

-¡Esquívalo!

Raticate se abalanzó con sus incisivos apuntando hacia él, pero antes de que le llegara a alcanzar stantler se movió deprisa y logró evadir el ataque fácilmente.

-¡Pisotón!

-¡A por él, superdiente!

Esta vez ambos se movieron a la vez y se atacaron mutuamente, stantler le llegó a golpear con sus patas y raticate contraatacó inmediatamente después clavándole sus afilados incisivos, haciéndole un considerable daño.

-¡Diablos, es fuerte! Hay que guardar las distancias ¡agilidad!

Acto seguido stantler comenzó a moverse rápidamente al tiempo que incrementaba su velocidad al hacerlo, rodeando a raticate sin que éste pudiera llegar a seguirle el ritmo del todo.

-¡Eso es, lo tenemos dominado, derribo!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Sustituo!-ordenó entonces Chano.

Antes incluso de que llegara a alcanzarle, raticate se esfumó de golpe, habiendo en su lugar una copia suya que no recibió daño alguno aun a pesar del golpe; inmediatamente después, Chano contraatacó.

-¡Cara susto!

Por un instante el verdadero raticate reapareció para atacar, logrando bajarle la velocidad en el proceso, para luego volver a ocultarse tras su réplica, que recibía por él todo el daño.

-Diablos, así no voy a poder hacer nada… tengo que librarme de esa réplica cuanto antes ¡pisotón!

Stantler estuvo atacando initerrumpidamente a la réplica hasta que ésta no pudo aguantar más y se acabó disolviendo, teniendo al verdadero raticate a tiro.

-¡Todo tuyo, derribo!

El golpe fue considerable, lanzando a raticate hacia atrás un tanto tocado, sin embargo en ese momento Chano exclamó.

-¡Esfuerzo!

En un visto y no visto raticate se abalanzó sobre él y le golpeó con tal fuerza que le dejó casi tan tocado como él. Oro frunció el ceño, pensando de seguido.

-Diablos, ha mejorado mucho, ahora todo depende de un último golpe…

-¡Vamos con todo, raticate, hiper colmillo!-exclamó Chano.

-¡Hagamos lo mismo, stantler, cabezazo zen!

Ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, encontrándose en el centro del campo; la cornamenta brillante embistió a raticate, al tiempo que sus fuertes y brillantes incisivos golpeaban de lleno a stantler en la cabeza. La fuerza de ambos ataques empujó hacia atrás a los dos al mismo tiempo, cayendo al suelo seriamente dañados.

-¡Arriba, stantler, vamos, tú puedes!

-¡No te rindas, raticate, levanta!

Los dos se levantaron atropelladamente y al borde del abismo, hubo un instante en que todo se resumió a un simple momento, aunque al segundo siguiente raticate cayó al suelo y no se volvió a levantar, siendo stantler el que logró mantenerse en pie.

-¡Raticate está fuera de combate, stantler es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-anunció el árbitro.

Gran parte del estadio aplaudió a rabiar, ya que había sido un combate corto pero intenso. Oro recogió a stantler para que descansara y se dirigió a Chano, el cual le imitó.

-Ha sido un buen combate, has mejorado un montón, Chano…

-¡Gracias, Oro! Aunque no he podido ganar me alegro de haber luchado contra ti-añadió él, sonriente.

Con ese combate ganado Oro se aseguró entrar en la ronda de los decimosextos de final, aunque por el momento no volvería a combatir hasta pasado mañana, ya que aún quedaban combates eliminatorios por librar.

Aprovechó ese tiempo para entrenar un poco y pulir algunas de las debilidades de su equipo haciendo mano de algunas MTs que había ido consiguiendo a lo largo de su viaje, enseñándoselas a varios de sus pokémon. Yendo estrictamente a lo ofensivo para darle un poco más de poder a sus pokémon, enseñó come sueños a stantler para aprovechar su hipnosis, trueno a lanturn para aprovechar al máximo su tipo eléctrico, puño fuego a ampharos para darle más variedad ofensiva, cola férrea a lugia para aprovechar también su fuerza física, gigadrenado a ariados para cubrir algunos de sus puntos débiles y día soleado a typhlosion para aprovechar al máximo sus ataques de fuego. De esta forma su equipo pokémon se volvería más fuerte y serían capaces de darlo todo en los siguientes combates.

-Muy bien, pues con esto estáis más que de sobra preparados. A partir de la siguiente ronda los combates serán de tres contra tres, por lo que debemos estar listos para enfrentarnos a lo que nos echen.

Todo su equipo lanzó un gran grito de satisfacción, dispuestos a todo; esa noche la luna brillaba sobre el monte Plateado, extendiendo su luz por toda la ladera norte. Salvo ellos los campos de entrenamiento del hotel lucían vacíos y silenciosos, ya que era la hora de cenar pasadas, aunque Oro se había quedado entrenando hasta bien entrada la tarde.

-¿No vienes a cenar?-inquirió en ese momento Cristal, dirigiéndose al chico.

-Ah, Cris… ¿qué hora es?

-Las nueve y media ¿no tienes el pokégear contigo?

El chico comprobó él mismo la hora, murmurando de seguido.

-¡Ostras, ni me he dado cuenta! Estábamos ocupados entrenando…

-Sí, te he estado observando esta tarde pero no te has dado ni cuenta…

-Vaya, perdona…

-Na, no pasa nada…

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en el que los dos se miraron fijamente hasta que la chica lo rompió comentando.

-¿Sabes? En su momento me dolió, pero separarnos nos hizo mucho bien. A mí me ayudó a ver las cosas con más perspectiva, tanto por parte de mi especialidad como por lo nuestro. ¿Y a ti?

-Ah, sí, la verdad es que sí. Me acordaba mucho de ti, y lo cierto es que te llegué a echar en falta en ocasiones.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, era en esos momentos cuando más me daba cuenta, aunque por otro lado tenía miedo de volver a cagarla… y si te soy sincero, aún lo sigo teniendo.

Ante esa súbita declaración la chica se quedó un tanto sorprendida, aunque al poco rato sonrió, murmurando de seguido.

-Entiendo que temas al respecto, pero hemos llegado hasta aquí ¿no crees? Me has demostrado que has cambiado, y estoy segura de que con el tiempo seremos mejores… y como pareja también.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, compartiendo entre los dos un suave beso; los pokémon de Oro contemplaron la escena enternecidos y contentos por su entrenador, hablando de sus cosas.

* * *

-Oy ¿no son adorables?

-Ya ves que sí, después de todo se lo merecen, Oro ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, podemos dar fe…

-Ya, pero no nos entenderían ¿no crees, ariados?

-Sí, es lo malo… aunque bueno, tal vez lugia pueda hacer algo al respecto…

El aludido, el cual se encontraba apartado y con las alas plegadas para no ocupar demasiado espacio, se giró y miró a ariados con gesto escrutador, murmurando de seguido con voz profunda.

-Cierto es que podría intentarlo, aunque nunca antes había usado la telepatía con ningún humano. Aun así prefiero comunicarme con Oro a través de gestos, es incluso más efectivo, no por nada le he reconocido como alguien digno de mi atención. Aunque me resulta curioso, insistís en un cambio ¿cómo era antes de que yo llegara?

Los demás se miraron entre sí con gestos apurados, aunque en ese momento typhlosion se adelantó con gesto serio.

-Bueno, yo podría decirte algunas cosas, pero antes que nada he de recalcar la importancia de dicho cambio…

-Bueno, typhlosion, qué pragmático de repente… no te pega.

-No es eso, ariados, sólo quiero ponerle en situación, nada más.

Entre todos le estuvieron explicando de forma resumida cómo era Oro cuando empezó su viaje y cómo había evolucionado hasta ese mismo instante; lugia les escuchó a todos con sumo interés, conservando en todo momento su cara de póker y esperando a que terminaran para opinar al respecto. El último en hablar fue lanturn.

-Voy a romper una lanza a favor de Oro. Cierto es que al principio no era precisamente tranquilo, aún recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió durante el viaje entre Olivo y Orquídea y me entristezco un poco, ya que me hizo sentir un poco inútil. Pero noctowl me recalcó que en el fondo es buena persona, y me lo demostró después poniendo su confianza en mí.

-Sí, me pasó algo parecido a mí también, al principio se empecinó en capturarme por simple interés, pero luego los dos ayudaron a nuestra manada y pude ver algo especial en él-asintió stantler.

-A mí me llamó la atención desde el principio, de hecho os estuve observando un corto tiempo antes de unirme-recordó ampharos en ese momento.

-Sí… ah, bueno, no está aquí para contarlo, pero noctowl te podría detallar que le capturó sólo para poder dormir tranquilo-añadió ariados, divertido.

-Oh, sí…-murmuró typhlosion, esbozando una divertida sonrisita.

Una vez que estuvo del todo enterado, lugia permaneció en silencio durante unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente se pronunció.

-Lo entiendo, ahora lo comprendo un poco mejor. Sin embargo, y como bien habéis dicho, sí ha habido un cambio en él. En cualquier otro caso ni me hubiera tomado la molestia de fijarme en él para empezar. Pero es debido a este cambio por lo que estamos aquí ahora. Ha demostrado, y con creces, que es digno de mi atención, y su nobleza y fuerza en batalla le ha llevado hasta aquí. Es algo de lo que puede estar orgulloso.

Las conciliadoras palabras del pokémon legendario satisficieron en gran medida a los demás, que no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con él. Aunque empezó con grandes defectos, Oro había cambiado para mejor, y en ese sentido el viaje había sido muy beneficioso, tanto para él como para ella.

En ese momento el chico se dirigió a ellos, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Eh, chicos, vamos a cenar!

Como lugia era demasiado grande como para poder entrar en el hotel lo tuvo que devolver a su ultra ball, aunque le daría de comer aparte; los demás les siguieron a pie, siendo typhlosion el último, ya que se quedó un tanto rezagado, y no fue para menos, puesto que le pareció ver un resplandor rojizo brillando en lo más alto del monte Plateado, el cual se veía muy bien desde allí. El pokémon de fuego se detuvo por un instante, observando atentamente la cima de la alta e icónica montaña, aunque en ese momento su entrenador le llamó.

-¡Vamos, typhlosion! ¿No quieres comer?

El aludido se dio la vuelta, sin darle mayor importancia, y siguió a su entrenador. Un gran manto de estrellas decoraba el firmamento, coronando la cima del monte Plateado.

* * *

-¡Y con ese último combate da por finalizada la ronda de eliminatorias, quedando de esta forma dieciséis participantes en la competición! Hemos visto unos muy rápidos pero intensos combates hoy ¿Verdad, Nardo?

-Ya lo creo que sí, Rosa, y esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar, a partir de mañana empieza lo bueno, la ronda de los decimosextos de final está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero antes… ¿Qué me dices si entrevistamos rápidamente a algunos de esos prometedores aspirantes?

-¡Eso suena estupendo, de esta forma podremos conocerlos un poco mejor y comprobar a qué aspiran! ¡Veamos si alguno se anima, nos vamos a publicidad mientras tanto, sigan con nosotros!

Al igual que ayer, el resto de combates eliminatorios se dieron de forma pausada, decidiendo de esta forma los aspirantes que pasarían a la siguiente ronda, repartiendo los combates para mañana en la parrilla de clasificación; Oro vio que combatiría por la mañana, siendo su combate el tercero de los cuatro previstos, y sería un combate de tres contra tres. Por la tarde se darían otros cuatro combates, y Lira se encontraba entre ellos. Por otro lado Matías era de los primeros de la mañana, concretamente el segundo combate del día.

En cuanto a él se refería lucharía contra una chica que no conocía de nada, de nombre Olivia y proveniente de ciudad Olivo.

-Bien, me eche lo que me eche iré a por todas sin vacilar-pensó él en voz alta, seguro de si mismo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Espero verte ganar, y yo estaré ahí para celebrarlo!

-Sí, lo sé, gracias por venir, Rafi…

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No me perdería tus combates por nada del mundo!

-Tan entusiasta como siempre ¿eh Rafi?-inquirió Cristal en ese momento.

-¡Yo siempre, después de todo tengo que resarcirme por no poder haber ido a ver algunos de tus combates de gimnasio! ¡Ya verás, ya, desplegaré la pancarta más grande que hayas visto en tu vida y te animaré como nadie, seguro que ganas así!

-No lo pongas en duda…

El ir y venir de gente era constante, habían reunido a todos los finalistas de las eliminatorias en el estadio principal para comunicarles la nueva clasificación para mañana y ahora todos se desperdigaban para volver a sus quehaceres. Oro buscó con la vista a Lira hasta encontrarla, viendo que se movía sigilosamente para no llamar la atención, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado del estadio.

-Ah, mira, ahí está Lira… ¡eh, Lira!

Sin embargo la aludida no le oyó, escabulléndose rápidamente entre las sombras; extrañado por su actitud, decidió seguirla hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos laterales, el cual lucía desierto y en penumbra. Al acercarse oyó entonces unas voces, entre ellas distinguió la de la chica, pero además escuchó una más que se le antojó extrañamente familiar.

-¡Hola! Ya he visto que has conseguido pasar a la siguiente ronda, enhorabuena, sabía que lo conseguirías…

-Sí, ha sido sencillo, espero que la siguiente sea más interesante.

-A ver si hay suerte y combatimos en algún momento, quiero ver por mí misma cuánto has mejorado.

-Estará complicado porque estamos muy separados, pero bueno, a ver cómo se desarrollan las rondas.

-Sí…

Hubo un breve silencio y Oro aprovechó para doblar la esquina, encontrándose con ella y alguien más.

-Ah, aquí estás ¿a qué viene eso de salir…? ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser!

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí…

-¡Anda, Oro, no te había visto! ¿Qué tal?

Y es que acompañando a Lira estaba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Plata, el cual miró a su rival con gesto anodino, al contrario que él, que estaba que no salía de su asombro.

-¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!

-¿A ti que te parece, lumbreras? Estoy compitiendo, al igual que tú…

-Pero, pero… ¿¡desde cuando?!

-Pues desde el principio ¿es que acaso no me has visto en la clasificación? La pantalla del estadio principal es bien grande…

Oro no supo bien qué responder, ya que apenas se había fijado en el resto de los participantes, siendo probablemente esto lo que le hizo no darse cuenta de su presencia; aun así aprovechó para comentar.

-Lo… lo que quiero decir es ¿en qué momento de la vida ibas tú a competir? Nunca te vi desafiando a los gimnasios salvo aquella vez en ciudad Olivo…

Ante esa pregunta el chico cerró los ojos, con intención de no decir nada al respecto, pero en ese momento Lira le miró con gesto queda, comentando al respecto.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así, no tiene nada de malo abrirse un poco…

Finalmente Plata suspiró y reveló.

-Lo cierto es que no tenía intención, al menos al principio, pero después de lo del Team Rocket finalmente me decidí a dar el paso y fui a por las medallas…

-¿Tras lo del Team Rocket? Espera, eso fue hace una semana ¿me estás diciendo que has conseguido todas las medallas en tan poco tiempo?

-Pues sí ¿algún problema?-inquirió Plata, con gesto queda.

-¿¡Qué?! Oh, vamos, eso no te lo crees ni tú…

-¿¡Te crees que estoy de broma?! ¡Pues mira esto!-exclamó el chico, sacando para su sorpresa las ocho medallas de su propio estuche.

Esto dejó al chico sin palabras, ya que no se esperaba para nada algo semejante, mirando a Plata de cabo a rabo; en ese momento Lira aprovechó para mediar.

-Vamos, vamos, haya paz, sé que parece extraño, pero ya te digo yo, Oro, que se las ha ganado con todas las de la ley.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-¡Porque lo he visto! Le he estado acompañando y…

-Suficiente, Lira-la interrumpió en ese momento el chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Si, eso ¿por qué?-inquirió Oro, con gesto extrañado.

-No es asunto tuyo, y sabes bien por qué-añadió Plata, dirigiéndose a ella inmediatamente después.

Ante eso la chica no dijo nada más, murmurando de seguido.

-Bueno, vale, está bien…

Extrañado ante el proceder de ambos, y mirándoles con gesto intrigado. Oro inquirió después.

-¿Qué teneis entre vosotros dos?

La pregunta cogió con la guardia baja tanto al chico como la chica, la cual ocultó como pudo un incipiente sonrojo, al tiempo que Plata saltaba enseguida exclamando.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, so metiche? ¡Métete en tus asuntos!

Ante esa situación Oro prefirió no insistir.

-Está bien, está bien, no diré nada más… tortolitos…

-¡Cállate, no es nada de eso!-gritó Plata.

Para entonces Lira parecía estar a punto de estallar de lo roja que estaba, pero gracias a la penumbra imperante pudo disimularlo un poco; sin embargo en ese momento alguien se presentó de improviso, un chico joven con unos cascos en su cuello y un periódico enrollado se dirigió a ellos preguntando.

-Hey ¿sois finalistas de las eliminatorias por un casual?

-Eh… sí…

-¡Estupendo! Trabajo en la radio y estamos buscando a finalistas a los que entrevistar ¿os interesaría participar?

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, Lira fue la primera en responder de seguido y muy rápido.

-¡No, gracias, no me interesa, adiós!

Tras eso salió disparada y no se la volvió a ver, quedando sólo los dos chicos. A Oro no le extrañó mucho, ya que después de todo seguía con el asunto de pasar desapercibida, por lo que la dejó estar.

-Eh, vale… ¿y qué hay de vosotros? ¿Queréis participar?

-Oh, está bien, por qué no…

-¡Genial! Venid conmigo.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te ha pedido que decidas nada por mi?-le espetó Plata, molesto.

-¡Pues no vengas entonces!

Aun así Plata se quedó y les llevaron hasta una de las salas del equipo técnico del estadio, donde se encontraron con otros dos finalistas más, uno de ellos se trataba de Matías, el cual saludó al verle.

-Hombre, Oro, qué sorpresa…

-Anda, hola, tú por aquí…

-¿Traes a más?-inquirió Rosa, la cual iba acompañada de Nardo.

-Sí, a dos más.

-Vale, así es suficiente, no hagamos esperar más a la audiencia. Muy bien, chicos ¿preparados?

-Claro.

-¡Estupendo! Poneos los cascos y al lío.

-¡Prevenidos! ¡En el aire en tres, dos, uno!-indicó alguien de producción.

A su señal el piloto se iluminó y Rosa comenzó a hablar ante uno de los micros de mesa que allí había.

-¡Buenas noches, Johto, estamos de vuelta en las ondas con cuatro jóvenes promesas que lo van a dar todo en la ronda de decimosextos de final de mañana! ¡Esto es la conferencia Plateada en directo desde pueblo Plateado, conmigo, Rosa!

-¡Y conmigo, Nardo!-añadió el susodicho.

-¡Pero no perdamos más tiempo y saludemos a las estrellas de la competición, tenemos con nosotros a cuatro grandes promesas, vamos a conocerlas más a fondo! ¡Empecemos contigo! ¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirió Rosa al primero de todos, una chica que no conocía de nada.

-Ah, Nuria…

-¿Y de dónde eres, Nuria?

-De aquí, de Johto, vivo en ciudad Cerezo.

-Oh, una localidad muy tranquila por lo que tengo entendido… ¿es ésta tu primera conferencia o ya habías participado previamente?

-No, es mi primer viaje, y quiero darlo todo en la competición, he conseguido llegar hasta aquí por mis propios méritos y haré todo lo posible por ganar.

-¡Esa es muy buena meta! ¿Y qué hay de ti?-inquirió Rosa en ese momento, dirigiéndose a Matías.

-Yo soy Matías, y vengo de ciudad Algaria en la prefectura de Hoenn.

-¿De veras? Vaya, entonces debes de ser un entrenador experimentado ¿has participado en otras conferencias?

-Sí, el año pasado estuve en la conferencia Colosalia pero no superé los cuartos de final. He venido aquí para probar suerte y he estado entrenando pokémon oriundos para aclimatarme mejor a las especies que hay a este lado de Honshū.

-¡Vaya, qué interesante! ¿Eso significa que veremos pokémon poco comunes, al menos aquí?-inquirió Nardo.

-Por mi parte se refiere, sí, ya que me he traido al menos a dos de mis mejores pokémon que entrené allí.

-¡Estupendo, no todos los años recibimos a alguien de fuera, estoy segura de que tus combates serán especialmente intensos!-murmuró Rosa, emocionada.

-Gracias, voy a darlo todo también, así que esperad lo mejor de mí.

-¡Toda una declaración de intenciones! ¡Sigamos contigo! Espera, tu cara me suena… un momento ¿no fuiste tú quien nos libró del Team Rocket durante al asalto a la torre Radio?

-Ah, pues… sí, fui yo, soy Oro, de pueblo Primavera-murmuró el chico, apurado.

-¡Oh, vaya, qué suerte, tenemos aquí a todo un héroe! Sin ti hubiera sido imposible…

-Eh, sí, bueno, hice lo que tenía que hacer, eso es todo…

-¡No seas tan modesto, al fin y al cabo nos salvaste a todos, y a lomos de un ave legendaria, ni más ni menos! ¡Puedo decir con toda seguridad que todos los ojos estarán puestos en ti durante la competición!

-Eh… bueno, hay más gente aparte de mi compitiendo, así que…

-¡Por supuesto, ya quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves! ¡Y pasemos al último finalista! ¿Qué hay de ti?

Por un momento Plata no dijo nada, no muy seguro al respecto de todo esto, pero finalmente se pronunció.

-Soy Plata, y si estoy aquí es porque quiero demostrar a todos lo fuerte que me he vuelto.

Ante esas escuetas palabras los demás le miraron extrañados, aunque Rosa retomó el hilo enseguida.

-Hombre de pocas palabras, por lo que veo… pero ya ven, señoras y señores, la competición de este año promete, y seguiremos muy de cerca el transcurso de las siguientes jornadas. Y en cuanto a nuestros finalistas… ¡mucha suerte a todos!

-Gracias.

Finalmente el programa finalizó y todos volvieron a sus quehaceres, tanto Plata como Oro se marcharon juntos y, a mitad de camino, éste se dirigió a su rival.

-Oye, no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero… ¿de dónde eres exactamente? No lo dijiste cuando tocaba…

Ante eso Plata le miró de reojo con gesto aburrido, comentando de seguido.

-¿No te cansas de ser tan metiche, Oro?

-Ya, me lo suponía… tenía que intentarlo.

-Sí, buen intento.

-Bueno, quizás si le pregunto a Lira ella me pueda decir algo…

Esta vez el chico sí que pareció reaccionar, saltando de seguido.

-No te dirá nada después de todo, al menos ella no es tan metiche como tú…

-Oh, entiendo, entonces hay confianza entre vosotros…

-Pues sí, precisamen… ¡no, espera, que te veo venir!-exclamó Plata, al ver la expresión divertida del chico.

-No, a ver, es entendible, después de todo del roce nace el cariño, así que…

El pelirrojo tuvo que requerir de todo su autocontrol para no estallar, pero antes de que la cosa fuera a peor decidió separarse de él.

-Bueno, yo me vuelvo ya a mi habitación, a ver si te pierdo de vista…

-Adiós…

Oro le observó marcharse, aún algo extrañado por todo lo que había pasado esa noche. No se notaba a simple vista, pero de alguna forma podía notar como si algo hubiese cambiado dentro del chico, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué podía ser. Aun así prefirió dejarlo estar, ya que después de todo no estaba muy comunicativo, aunque en ese momento el pokégear comenzó a sonar y Oro lo cogió de seguido.

-¿Dígamelo?

-¡Oro! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Llevamos buscándote un buen rato!-exclamó Cristal al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, bueno, es una larga historia… ¿habeis estado escuchando la radio?-inquirió él, mientras se dirigía de vuelta al hotel.

* * *

-¡Ledian, puño cometa!

-¡Esquívalo, ariados!

A una velocidad considerable, el pokémon bicho volador se lanzó repetidamente sobre ariados, tratando de alcanzarle, pero éste se las arregló para evitar todas y cada una de las acometidas, haciendo uso incluso de sus hilos para desplazarse por el suelo.

-¡Tratemos de alcanzarle, supersónico!

Al punto una serie de ondas supersónicas cubrieron gran parte del campo, cayendo de esta forma ariados confuso.

-¡Agh, aguanta ariados, atrápalo con telaraña!

-¡Rapidez!

Aprovechando que ariados estaba del todo alelado debido a la confusión, ledian atacó de seguido lanzando una serie de estrellas que impactaron directamente en él, empujándolo hacia atrás. Aun a pesar de esto ariados continuó bajo la influencia de la confusión, siendo en ese sentido un blanco fácil.

-¡Es nuestro, ledian, puño cometa!

Moviendose como una gacela, el pokémon avasalló a golpes a ariados, que ni siquiera hizo nada por defenderse mientras se quedaba clavado en el sitio. Antes de que Oro pudiera contraatacar, Olivia exclamó.

-¡Eso es, ahora remata con doble filo!

Abalanzándose entonces con su cuerpo envuelto en un brillo dorado, ledian embistió a ariados, aunque debido a la gran fuerza esgrimida acabó siendo regolpeado en el proceso; el pokémon bicho cayó al suelo, aparentemente derrotado, sin embargo el chico exclamó.

-¡Arriba, ariados, esto no se ha acabado, demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces!

En un visto y no visto, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ariados se levantó de improviso y lanzó de forma casi imperceptible un rápido hilo que se enrolló a ledian por una pata, haciéndole caer en el proceso.

-¡Agh! ¡Suéltate, ledian!-exclamó Olivia.

-¡No le dejes, ariados, zarandéalo!

Demostrando una fuerza física considerable, ariados hizo girar por los aires a ledian, el cual apenas tuvo oportunidad de soltarse, ni siquiera aleteando sus alas. Tras unas cuantas vueltas, finalmente lo soltó e hizo que cayera duramente al suelo, haciéndole daño en el proceso, a lo que Oro aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Todo tuyo, ariados, bomba lodo!

Desde donde estaba soltó una serie de proyectiles venenosos que impactaron en ledian, el cual logró soltarse en el proceso pero cayendo envenenado entre medias.

-¡No! ¡Aguanta, ledian, puño cometa!

-¡Esta vez no! ¡Golpes furia!

Aguantando como un jabato, ariados logró interceptar todos y cada uno de los golpes que ledian trató de asestarle, moviéndose cada vez más y más lento debido a los efectos del veneno y haciéndole un poco más de daño. Llegó entonces un momento en el que ledian dejó de atacar, lo que aprovechó Oro para pasar a la ofensiva total.

-¡Es tuyo, ariados, gigadrenado!

En un visto y no visto, un rayo verdoso salió despedido del agijón de ariados y atrapó de golpe a ledian, absorbiéndole de golpe lo que le quedaba de energía. No fue un golpe particularmente fuerte pero bastó para derrotarlo, cayendo al suelo completamente KO.

-¡Ledian está fuera de combate, ariados es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Una gran ovación se extendió por todo el estadio menor, al tiempo que Olivia recogía a su pokémon y Oro festejaba la victoria en ese asalto; el día había comenzado fuerte, los dos primeros combates que precedieron al suyo habían servido para animar el ambiente, y la gente estaba ávida de ver intensidad y emoción, por lo que en ese sentido el chico se sentía en su salsa. Ese ledian había empezado fuerte, pero por suerte Oro pudo reponerse a tiempo y su feroz contraataque bastó para ponerle la puntilla a ese primer asalto.

-¿Puedes seguir, ariados?-inquirió en ese momento el chico a su pokémon.

El aludido asintió con vehemencia, dispuesto a todo; por su parte Olivia sacó a su segundo pokémon, el cual era un aipom.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a inmovilizarlo, telaraña!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Aipom, ataque arena!

Antes de que ariados se pudiera mover, el pokémon normal se lanzó de improviso sobre él y, usando su cola, le tiró un buen puñado de arena a la cara que le cegó momentáneamente, impidiendo a ariados atacar.

-¡Agh! ¡De frente, psíquico!

-¡No te detengas, agilidad!

En un visto y no visto, aipom se movió a tiempo y echó a correr mientras incrementaba su velocidad, logrando así librarse por los pelos del psíquico.

-¡Rapidez!

Mostrando una agilidad y unos reflejos trabajados, aipom dio un lustroso salto y latigó su cola, lanzando de ella una ristra de estrellas que fueron directas hacia ariados.

-¡Intercéptalas con bomba lodo!-indicó Oro.

Rápidamente el pokémon bicho veneno contraatacó, logrando detener en seco a las estrellas y provocando una súbita explosión que cubrió esa parte del campo en un denso humo blanco.

-¡Atento, cuando lo tengas a tiro usa gigadrenado!

Ariados prestó atención a sus alrededores, tratando de escudriñar entre el humo, hasta que en un momento dado vio una silueta acercarse a él por la derecha; el pokémon atacó de seguido, lanzando de su agijón el rayo verdoso que fue directo hacia su oponente. Pero en un visto y no visto, la silueta se desvaneció y el ataque se quedó en nada.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ahora, aipom, cola férrea!-exclamó entonces Olivia.

Sin verle venir, el pokémon normal reapareció de improviso justo delante de él y, latigando su ahora metalizada cola, golpeó de lleno a ariados empujándole hacia atrás y dañándole severamente.

-¡No, aguanta, disparo demora!

-¡Salta y rapidez!

Aprovechando el momento a su favor, a aipom le resultó sencillo esquivar los hilos y lanzar después las estrellas; a ariados no le dio tiempo a contraatacar, recibiendo de lleno de golpe y cayendo al suelo KO.

-¡Ariados está fuera de combate, aipom es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Otra ovación se extendió por todo el campo, al tiempo que Oro recogía a su pokémon y decidía rápidamente a quien sacar a continuación.

-¡Adelante, typhlosion!

Su primer y más confiable pokémon hizo acto de aparición lanzando un aullido retador y encendiendo su fuego para intimidar. Olivia se puso en guardia rápidamente.

-¡Rueda fuego!

-¡Relevo!

Antes de que el veloz typhlosion le alcanzara, aipom hizo un extraño amago y, de golpe y porrazo, regresó con Olivia y en su lugar salió otro pokémon, siendo un delibird. Desde las gradas, y llevada por la curiosidad, Cristal se informó.

-Delibird, el pokémon reparto; siempre lleva comida consigo usando su larga cola a modo de saco. Anida en el borde de escarpados acantilados y suele ayudar a alpinistas en apuros.

-¿Tipo hielo? Vaya, qué la suerte la nuestra… ¡typhlosion, lanzallamas!-exclamó Oro, tras consultar él también su pokédex.

Desde donde estaba el pokémon fuego soltó una ardiante columna de llamas que fue directa hacia el pokémon en desventaja; sin embargo, y conservando la calma, Olivia exclamó.

-¡Esquívalo, golpe aéreo!

Para sorpresa entonces de Oro, y casi igualando su velocidad, delibird aprovechó el impulso de golpe aéreo para esquivar por los pelos el peligroso ataque, acercándose además a él.

-¡Ahora, presente!

-¿Presente?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

Acto seguido, y continuando con golpe aéreo, delibird embistió a typhlosion para luego, en un rápido movimiento, sacar un objeto brillante de su saco y entregárselo a un perplejo typhlosion, que se le quedó mirando con cara de circunstancia.

Por un instante no pasó nada, pero al segundo siguiente hubo una súbita y potente explosión que cogió totalmente desprevenido a typhlosion, dañándolo en el proceso y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Diablos! ¡No te amedrentes, typhlosion, contraataquemos, rapidez!

Acto seguido el pokémon fuego lanzó una ristra de estrellas que fue directa hacia delibird, pero Olivia exclamó.

-¡Detenlas con viento hielo!

Al punto una gélida ventolera hizo frente a las estrellas, las cuales acabaron congeladas en el proceso, deteniendo así en seco el ataque.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Arriba, delibird!

Antes de que las llamas le alcanzaran, el pokémon hielo volador alzó el vuelo, logrando esquivar por los pelos el peligroso ataque.

-¡No te detengas, persíguelo!-indicó Oro.

Aun así atinar desde el suelo mientras delibird se movía era complicado, logrando de esta forma evadir múltiples veces las llamas, aunque estando a punto de ser alcanzado por ellas un par de veces. Aun así la presión no pareció amedrentar para nada a la chica, la cual exclamó.

-¡Ahora, danza lluvia!

Mientras volaba delibird dejó escapar un agudo aullido, al punto que las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse sobre el estadio y descargando agua al poco rato. Como consecuencia las llamas se apagaron y la lluvia empapó a typhlosion, afectando de esta manera a sus ataques de fuego.

-¡Agh, maldición! ¡Pantallahumo!-exclamó Oro, molesto.

-¡Directo hacia él, golpe aéreo!

Aunque typhlosion fue el primero en moverse delibird lo hizo inmediatamente después, rasgando el aire con su pico, atravesando el humo negro y embistiéndole de seguido. El pokémon de fuego se resbaló debido al agua que mojaba el campo, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Ahora, hidropulso!-exclamó Olivia.

Aprovechando entonces la ocasión, delibird formó una esfera de agua que acabó potenciada gracias al clima imperante y la lanzó sobre un indefenso typhlosion, haciéndole ésta vez un daño considerable.

-¡No, typhlosion, aguanta!

-¡Eres nuestro! ¡Hidropulso!

Aunque la estrategia para enfrentarse al fuego por parte de la chica era francamente buena, Oro no estaba dispuesto a perder así sin más, sabiendo entonces qué había que hacer a continuación.

-¡De frente, typhlosion, no te detengas, vamos a ganar esto!-exclamó entonces Oro.

El pokémon fuego supo entonces lo que su entrenador quería hacer y, esbozando una medio sonrisa, se levantó y corrió contra el hidropulso recibiéndolo de lleno y haciéndole un poco más de daño; por un instante pareció que iba a caer derrotado, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de las gradas y la propia Olivia, typhlosion se mantuvo en pie como un jabato y dejó escapar un aullido que resonó por todo el estadio. Durante varios segundos no hubo nada, tan solo se oyó la lluvia caer. Sin embargo al poco rato las nubes comenzaron a aclararse y disolviéndose poco a poco, dejando a la vista el sol de la mañana. En un principio parecía que el efecto de la danza lluvia había cesado, sin embargo un abrupto ascenso de las temperaturas hizo acto de presencia, dándose cuenta enseguida la chica de lo que había pasado.

-Oh, no…

-¡Eso es! ¡A por él!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Mierda! ¡Golpe aéreo!-hizo lo propio ella, nerviosa.

Delibird fue el primero en atacar, abalanzándose sobre él, pero en cuanto estuvo a un palmo de tocarle el chico ordenó.

-¡Cógelo!

Usando su gran fuerza física, typhlosion detuvo en seco a delibird y lo asió de los brazos, impidiéndole de esta forma escapar.

-¡No!

-¡Sí! ¡Lanzallamas!-exclamó Oro, exaltado.

Esta vez las llamas surgieron con mucha más intensidad debido al efecto del día soleado, impactando sobre delibird y dañándole sobremanera mientras era arrastrado por su fuerza arrolladora. El pokémon hielo volador cayó al suelo junto a su entrenadora como un fardo, de donde no se volvió a levantar.

-¡Delibird está fuera de combate, typhlosion es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Otra ola de vítores y aplausos resonaron por todas las gradas, entre la gente que aplaudía se encontraban Cristal, su madre, y hasta el propio Chano. Pero en ese momento una vistosa y colorida pancarta se desplegó, en la cual se podía leer su nombre, al sonoro grito de Rafi.

-¡Sólo uno, una más, ese Oro, va a ganar!

Un tanto cortado Oro saludó a la aficción, aunque en ese momento typhlosion trastabilló en un gesto cansado y decidió retirarlo al mismo tiempo que Olivia hacía lo mismo con su pokémon.

-Vaya, eres más duro de lo que aparentas, no me esperaba que tu typhlosion fuera a aguantar tanto…-murmuró ella, impresionada.

-Tú tampoco te quedas corta, ese delibird sabía defenderse muy bien contra el fuego-añadió él.

-Sí, pero ahora todo termina aquí… ¡vamos, aipom!

-¡Adelante, ampharos!

Ambos pokémon se sostuvieron fijamente la mirada, conscientes de que ese era el último asalto; el primero en moverse fue aipom.

-¡Ataque arena!

-¡Onda trueno!

Ambos pokémon atacaron al unísono, aipom le lanzó un buen puñado de arena a la cara usando su cola y la descarga paralizante dio de lleno en el pokémon normal. Ampharos se frotó los ojos tratando de ver mejor, pero aipom aprovechó para contraatacar.

-¡Rapidez!

-¡De frente, intercéptalas con puño trueno!

Con sus dos patas envueltas en electricidad, ampharos hizo frente a todas y cada una de las estrellas que se acercaban a él con gran fuerza y tenacidad, logrando de esta forma librarse de ellas antes de que le golpearan. Aprovechando entonces que llevaba la delantera, y su oponente estaba paralizado, Oro exclamó.

-¡A por él, golpe cabeza!

Aun a pesar de su tamaño ampharos logró moverse con mayor rapidez y se abalanzó sobre aipom, asestándole un duro golpe que lo lanzó hacia atrás en el proceso.

-¡No te pares, aipom, cola férrea!-exclamó Olivia.

-¡Páralo con puño fuego!

Aipom se movió enseguida, blandiendo su cola metalizada en dirección hacia él y al tiempo que la pata derecha de ampharos se envolvía en fuego; el pokémon normal trató de asestarle un golpe directo en la cabeza, pero ampharos le detuvo en seco, contrarrestando su efecto hasta que finalmente el ataque quedó en nada. Aipom trató de alejarse, pero en ese momento la parálisis hizo acto de presencia y lo dejó clavado en el suelo frente a él, lo que aprovechó Oro a su favor.

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Trueno!

-¡No, muévete aipom!-exclamó Olivia.

Sin embargo la parálisis hizo imposible que se moviera, y la cercanía con ampharos hizo el resto; aun a pesar de que trueno de por sí no tenía mucha precisión, no hubo ningún problema a la hora de atinar al tenerlo tan cerca, cargando rápidamente la energía y soltándola hacia delante con un gran estruendo. Aipom fue alcanzado y el golpe fue tal que acabó siendo empujado hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo envuelto en espasmos y sin volverse a levantar.

-¡Aipom está fuera de combate, ampharos es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-anunció el árbitro, dando fin al combate.

Una última ovación se extendió por todas las gradas, al tiempo que la pancarta de Rafi se agitaba con emoción al ritmo de sus cánticos.

-¡Ese Oro, sí señor, así se gana, es el mejor!

El chico saludó con fervor, recogiendo a su pokémon y encontrándose con su oponente en el centro del campo.

-Buen combate, me has hecho sudar en varias ocasiones…

-Sí, aunque he de admitir que no hay quien te pare, eres un tanto lanzado… bien jugado-murmuró la chica, dándole la mano.

Finalmente los dos se retiraron a ambos lados del campo y Oro se encontró con Cristal y Rafi a la salida.

-¡Lo has conseguido, otro combate ganado, sabía que lo harías!

-¡Por supuesto que sí, es Oro después de todo! ¡Va a ganar!

-Gracias por los ánimos, aunque aún es algo pronto para decir eso…

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Está claro que vas a ganar, lo llevas escrito en la cara!-aseguró Rafi, muy convencido.

Oro quiso opinar al respecto, pero en ese momento oyeron una gran ovación saliendo de un estadio menor contiguo, a lo que el chico comentó.

-Un momento ¿el siguiente combate ha empezado ya?

-Eh… supongo, como se dan en distintos estadios…-murmuró Cristal.

Ese detalle en concreto le hizo recordar que Plata era el siguiente, reaccionando de seguido y echando a correr hacia el mismo para ver el combate.

Nada más acceder a las gradas vio que el combate estaba en pleno apogeo, por lo que optó por preguntar a quien más cerca tenía, un chico de su edad.

-¿Cómo va? ¿Acaba de empezar?

-¡Qué va, si ya está en el último asalto, el chico pelirrojo lo está barriendo, y de qué forma!

Eso cogió por sorpresa a Oro, el cual centró su atención en el combate, viendo entonces que Plata iba con feraligator enfrentando a un girafarig.

-¡Psicorrayo!

-¡Páralo con hidrobomba!

Ambos ataques colisionaron al mismo tiempo, provocando una ligera llovizna en gran parte del campo.

-¡Triturar!-exclamó entonces el entrenador del girafarig.

Al punto el pokémon psíquico se adelantó rápidamente, acercándose a él, y le asestó una fuerte dentellada usando su cola; sin embargo en ese momento Plata indicó.

-¡Tú también!

De golpe y porrazo feraligator se echó hacia delante e, imitándole, le asestó un fuerte bocado con sus fuertes fauces que girafarig notó al instante. Los dos estuvieron forcejeando un poco hasta que finalmente el pokémon normal psíquico dejó de luchar, agotado. Feraligator lo soltó y cayó al suelo, donde no se movió.

-¡Girafarig está fuera de combate, feraligator es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Plata!-anunció el árbitro, finiquitando el combate.

Otra gran ovación resonó por todo el estadio menor, alabando otro gran combate; desde donde estaba, Oro vio a Plata recoger a su pokémon y, para su sorpresa, despidiendo a su oponente dándole la mano. Este gesto dejó del todo descolocado al chico, ya que no se esperaba ver algo así por parte de Plata ni en todos los días de su vida. Lo cierto era que algo en él se sentía distinto, esa última lucha, aunque corta, se había sentido diferente a cuando se enfrentó a él por última vez.

Intrigado debido a esto, fue a buscarlo dirigiéndose al pasillo de acceso, pero al llegar vio que Lira ya se había adelantado y se encontraba hablando con él.

-¡Has estado estupendo, menudo barrido, y en menos de cinco minutos incluso!

-Ha sido entretenido, aunque se ha desinflado mucho, sobre todo al final, ese girafarig apenas me ha dado cancha…

-Bueno, pero lo importante es que tu desempeño ha mejorado un montón, estoy orgullosa de ti…

-Sí, gracias… esta tarde empiezas tú ¿no?

-Sí, y voy a ganar, pienso alcanzarte en la clasificación-aseguró ella, muy convencida.

-Eso espero…

-Buenas tortolitos… ¿qué andáis haciendo por aquí?-inquirió Oro, acercándose a ellos.

Tanto Plata como la propia Lira ahogaron como pudieron un súbito sonrojo, especialmente la chica, pero el muchacho se apresuró a contestar.

-No te interesa, Oro…

-Oh, bueno, tan solo quería felicitarte, vi el último asalto, no ha estado nada mal…

-¿Verdad que no? Más te vale prepararte como es debido, Oro, porque si me enfrento a ti de nuevo ésta vez pienso derrotarte-aseguró Plata con mucha seguridad.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, desde luego.

Sin embargo no fue el chico quien dijo eso, sino Lira, la cual miraba a Oro con mucha seriedad. Antes de que Oro o el propio Plata hablaran, ella se adelantó.

-Plata ha mejorado mucho, no sé cómo fue la última batalla entre vosotros, pero ten por sentado que no va a ser igual que la última vez. Y no hace falta que preguntes cómo lo sé, simplemente lo sé.

Tras esas palabras Oro no supo muy bien qué decir al respecto, aunque Plata tan solo esbozó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, mientras miraba a la chica con respeto. Finalmente el chico no le dio más importancia, murmurando de seguido.

-Bueno, está bien, tendré que creeros después de todo, ya que os llevais tan bien…

-Oro…-masculló Plata, fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿Qué? Yo sólo comento lo que veo…

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

-Ah, venga, dejadlo ya ¿qué más dará? Sí, nos llevamos bien ¿y qué?-inquirió ella, venciendo a la vergüenza y cogiendo del brazo al chico, haciéndole sonrojar de golpe.

-No, a ver, no penséis mal de mí, por favor, yo estoy encantado de la vida…

-Ya, claro…-murmuró el chico, ocultando como podía su rubor.

Los tres salieron del estadio y se separaron una vez fuera, Lira y Plata se fueron por su lado y Oro volvió con Cristal y Rafi, que le esperaban junto a la entrada.

-¿Con quien hablabas, quien era ese chico pelirrojo?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Plata, mi rival… ¿no te hablé de él?

-Creo que no, no me suena.

-Huy, pues déjame que te lo explique, es una larga historia…

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente y, esa misma noche, los vencedores de la ronda de decimosextos de final fueron convocados de nuevo en el gran estadio para conocer la clasificación para la siguiente ronda, los octavos de final. El ordenador central los estuvo barajando a todos durante unos pocos pero larguísimos segundos, al menos para los presentes, hasta que finalmente sacó los emparejamientos.

El primer combate enfrentaba a Matías contra otro chico que no conocía de nada, pero el segundo cogió con la guardia baja a Oro, ya que le tocó luchar ni más ni menos que contra Plata; los dos se buscaron con la mirada hasta encontrarse, diciéndoselo todo en nada.

-Prepárate, voy a ganar mañana.

-Bueno, bueno, no vayas tan rápido, eso está por ver…

Para el tercer combate Lira se enfrentaba contra otra chica desconocida, mientras que el cuarto emparejó a dos chicos más, dejándolo todo listo para mañana. Esta vez serían combates de equipo completo, por lo que se disputarían dos a la mañana y otros dos por la tarde.

Una vez que estuvo todo decidido los presentes se dispersaron rápidamente, Plata desapareció sin dejar rastro y Oro se reencontró con Rafi y Cristal a la salida, ya que no les estaba permitido entrar durante los resultados de la clasificación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Contra quién te enfrentas mañana?

-No me lo esperaba… bueno, tal vez sí, pero me toca luchar contra Plata-anunció él.

-Oh, vaya…

-No me da miedo para nada, aunque lo cierto es que tengo ganas de comprobar por mí mismo cuánto ha mejorado. Lira y él han congeniado bastante…

-Bueno, tal vez haya dejado atrás esos métodos tan fríos de entrenamiento, recuerdo lo que me contaste, no debía de ser bonito verle combatir…

-Atacaba con mucha fuerza, pero debido a esto dejaba bastante desprotegidos a sus pokémon, por lo que yo aprovechaba para darle para el pelo usando mi propia fuerza. Si no ha cambiado eso, entonces no tendrá mucho que hacer-murmuró Oro, pensativo.

-¡Seguro que será un combate lleno de emoción! ¡Qué ganas de que llegue mañana para animarte!-exclamó Rafi.

El chico se quedó callado, pensando en algo lejano. No estaba inquieto para nada, confiaba y de sobra en sus capacidades, después de todo le habían llevado hasta allí, y el detalle de que se tratara de su rival no le amilanaba lo más mínimo. Sin embargo aún tenía la duda de cuánto había mejorado realmente Plata, y tenía ganas de comprobar cuán profundo era ese cambio en él, por lo que se mentalizó al respecto. Mañana iba a ser un día especial. Y debía estar preparado.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Pokémon! Ha tardado un poco en salir, pero quería delimitar bien lo que quería contar, y además, lo he acabado cortando, ya que tenía intención de incluir también el combate contra Plata, pero al final preferí dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo, ya que tampoco quería saturaros demasiado con tanto combate.

También he aprovechado para meter algunas escenas extras, ya que la competición es un buen momento para seguir desarrollando algunos personajes y así complementar el fondo de la acción; dado que los pokémon de Oro apenas habian hablado (por no decir casi nada salvo chinchou y noctowl una vez) decidí incluir una conversación entre ellos y el propio lugia, para darles un poco de juego. Por otro lado están Lira y Plata haciéndose los interesantes, y por una buena razón, ya se revelará más adelante a su debido momento.

Y eso es todo de momento, trataré de que esta serie no se interponga demasiado en cuanto a dedicación se refiere con el multicrossover de reshiram (estúpido e inspirador Volgrand), comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 32**

 **Algo distinto**

-¡Donphan, terremoto!

-¡Teletransporte, gardevoir!

Antes de que el suelo comenzara a temblar con fuerza, el pokémon psíquico, ampliamente desconocido para los habitantes de Johto, desapareció de la vista para luego reaparecer a unos pocos metros de altura del suelo, librándose de esta forma de ese fuerte ataque.

-¡Alcánzalo, donphan, desenrollar y salta!

El pokémon de tierra echó a rodar como una bola, dando un buen salto entre medias y dirigiéndose directamente hacia gardevoir, el cual apenas se inmutó; en cuanto estuvo a punto de tocarle, un aura psíquica envolvió de golpe a donphan, deteniéndole en seco y haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡No! ¡Contraataca, donphan, ataque furia!

-¡Bola sombra!

Antes de que su contrincante pudiera hacer nada más, gardevoir cargó entre sus extremidades una bola sombra que luego lanzó a bocajarro sobre él; el golpe fue contundente y donphan cayó al suelo con fuerza, sumando un poco más de daño y provocando una densa nube de polvo al caer.

-¡No, donphan!

En cuanto el polvo se posó éste se mostró tendido en el suelo, completamente derrotado.

-¡Donphan está fuera de combate, gardevoir es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Matías de ciudad Algaria!-anunció entonces el árbitro.

La ovación posterior se extendió por todo el estadio principal, que era donde se disputaban los combates a equipo completo de los octavos de final; debido a esto la gran mayoría de asistentes y visitantes se concentraban allí, además de los propios líderes de gimnasio y miembros del alto mando, que presenciaban los combates desde el palco de honor situado en la cara norte del propio estadio, justo debajo de la antorcha.

En cuanto a ese primer combate Matías había demostrado una técnica bastante depurada, se notaba que ya había participado en otra conferencia, y la experiencia obtenida se reflejaba en su fuerza y su forma de combatir. Además, ese gardevoir era realmente fuerte.

-Vaya, parece que los pokémon de Hoenn son bastante fuertes…-murmuró Cristal, asombrada.

-Ya ves…-asintió Oro, sin poder evitar pensar en qué haría si tuviera que enfrentarlo.

-Ahora te toca a ti ¿verdad?-inquirió en ese momento Rafi, emocionado.

-Ah, sí, soy el siguiente…

-En ese caso ve bajando ya-murmuró su novia.

El chico se despidió de ellos y de su madre, los cuales le desearon suerte, y durante el camino hacia el pasillo de acceso se encontró con Matías, a quien saludó.

-Ah, hola Matías, buen combate.

-Hola, Oro, gracias… ¿te toca a ti ahora?

-Sí, me dirijo a por mi siguiente victoria-afirmó el chico, inspirado.

-Mucha suerte entonces, si ganas puede que en la siguiente ronda nos enfrentemos tú y yo-comentó en ese momento el chico, particularmente interesado.

-Sí, es una posibilidad, y te mentiría si te dijera que no me gustaría hacerlo…

-Oh, ya veo… en ese caso crucemos los dedos.

-Sí.

Tras una rápida despedida el chico se dirigió al lado derecho del campo a través de la rampa de acceso y esperó junto al pasillo a que le permitieran el paso.

* * *

-Mucha suerte ¿estás preparado?

-Sí, no será como las últimas veces, esta vez no…

-Eh, ya lo hemos hablado, has mejorado un montón, y estoy seguro de que podrás enfrentarte a él sin problemas.

Ante eso el pelirrojo esbozó un gesto difícil de discernir, sin embargo ella esbozó una confidente sonrisa, a lo que él inquirió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque te conozco bien, conozco esa cara…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te dice?

-Me dice que eres capaz de hacer esto y más cosas, tan solo necesitas… un pequeño empujón.

-¿Y tú me lo vas a dar?

-Sabes que sí.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual los dos se miraron entre sí sin decir nada, ella con gesto sonriente y él con algo de duda; finalmente el chico dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y ella pronunció la suya un poco más, como complacida.

-Suerte.

-Gracias.

Sin decir nada más el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el pasillo y ella se encaminó de vuelta a las gradas para presenciar el inminente combate.

* * *

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, pero en cuanto se encendió la luz que indicaba el paso Oro no perdió más tiempo y salió al campo.

Al contrario que en los estadios menores, el principal se veía aún más grande desde allí abajo, las gradas estaban casi llenas y la presencia de los líderes de gimnasio y el alto mando desde el palco de honor intimidaba de cierta forma, sin embargo él no se dejó amilanar. Vio al otro lado del mismo a su rival, el cual le miraba con gesto serio y confiado.

-¿Preparado, Oro?

-Cuanto tú quieras.

-Bien, porque pienso ir con todo. Esta vez voy a ganar.

-Eso habrá que verlo…

-¡Segundo combate de los octavos de final, Oro contra Plata! ¡Combate a equipo completo, se permiten sustituciones!-anunció el árbitro.

Sin mayor dilación, y a la señal del árbitro, la batalla dio comienzo; Plata comenzó sacando a un sneasel y Oro optó por ampharos.

-¡Muy bien, ampharos, vamos a por él! ¡Puño trueno!

-¡Chirrido!

Aunque ampharos fue el primero en atacar con la pata envuelta en electricidad en alto, sneasel dejó escapar un súbito chirrido que dejó clavado al pokémon eléctrico, al tiempo que le bajaba la defensa.

-¡Finta!-exclamó Plata.

Acto seguido, y haciendo uso de una gran velocidad, el pokémon siniestro y hielo se abalanzó sobre ampharos y le asestó un duro y súbito golpe en la cabeza que le dejó un tanto mareado.

-¡Agh, de frente, puño fuego!

-¡Esquívalo y viento hielo!

Gracias al mareo de ampharos le fue sencillo esquivar a tiempo el puño fuego, contraatacando inmediatamente después con un viento helado que incidió sobre él, bajándole la velocidad.

-¡Está bloqueando mi ofensiva! ¿Será posible?-masculló Oro, por lo bajo.

-¡Finta!-exclamó Plata.

-¡Cúbrete, ampharos, esporagodón!

Antes de que sneasel se abalanzara sobre él, ampharos se cubrió enseguida con una sedosa lana que mitigó de cierta forma el golpe, quedándose sneasel a tiro.

-¡Ahora, puño fuego!

-¡Páralo con garra umbría!

Sneasel fue más rápido pero ampharos logró interceptarle a tiempo, haciendo fuerza mutuamente el uno contra el otro hasta que al final la ofensiva quedó en nada, librándose de esta forma de ser golpeado por un peligroso ataque.

-¡Vaya, realmente ha mejorado! ¡No hace más que impedirme atacar, que es precisamente mi mejor baza! Diablos, está claro que no voy a poder seguir así…-pensó Oro a toda velocidad.

Por su parte Plata sonreía sin decir nada, con un gesto de confidencia grabado en su rostro.

En el palco de honor Pegaso esbozó un gesto divertido, comentando al respecto.

-Parece que se ha encontrado con un hueso duro de roer…

-Va a necesitar algo de técnica si quiere derrotarle…-murmuró Antón, interesado.

-Ojito que Oro tiene técnica, usó una muy buena para derrotarme-recordó Blanca, sin mayores pretensiones.

-Veamos qué tal…-murmuró Morti.

Por su parte el alto mando no dijo nada, sin embargo Lance no perdió de vista al chico, recordándole del asalto al escondrijo del Team Rocket en pueblo Caoba.

Por su parte Oro esperó un poco para ver qué hacía Plata, el cual, para su sorpesa, recogió a su pokémon.

-¡Vuelve, sneasel!

Esta acción tomó por sorpresa a muchos de los presentes, sin embargo Plata no dijo nada y sacó en su lugar a un gengar. El ceño de Oro se frunció, al tiempo que decidía seguir con ampharos.

-¡Rayo confuso!

-¡Esquívalo!

Aunque gengar atacó primero, ampharos se movió lo suficientemente deprisa como para evitar caer confuso, contraatacando acto seguido.

-¡Puño trueno!

Se abalanzó sobre gengar para asestarle un golpe directo, sin embargo el pokémon fantasma veneno se desvaneció en el último momento, quedándose ese ataque en nada.

-¡Diablos! ¡Atento, ampharos!-exclamó Oro.

El pokémon eléctrico estuvo alerta y mirando hacia todas las direcciones por si veía venir a gengar, el cual lo rodeó desde las sombras hasta abordarle en el momento menos esperado.

-¡Detrás de ti!

-¡Mal de ojo!

Al punto miles de ojos se fijaron en ampharos, el cual se vio atrapado en plena batalla sin posibilidad de retirarse; aun así Oro no se dejó amilanar, exclamando de seguido.

-¡De frente, puño trueno!

-¡Bola sombra!

Los dos pokémon atacaron casi simultáneamente, gengar generó una bola sombra no más grande que un balón de baloncesto y la usó para escudarse del puño trueno, haciendo fuerza contra él y luego soltándola hacia delante. Hubo entonces una súbita detonación eléctrica que empujó a ampharos hacia atrás, un tanto adolorido.

-¡Agh, no hace más que defenderse! ¡Hay que pararle los pies, onda trueno!

Ampahros atacó primero lanzando varias descargas paralizantes, sin embargo gengar regresó a las sombras y le fue súmamente sencillo evitarlas todas. Para entonces Oro estaba que no se lo creía del todo, Plata había mejorado una barbaridad en cuanto a combate se refería, y ni siquiera le hacía falta estar ordenando todo el rato, como si gengar supiera de antemano las intenciones del muchacho. Esto hizo reaccionar a Oro, el cual murmuró.

-Espera ¿acaso…? No puede ser…

-¿Qué pasa, Oro, se te ha comido la lengua el meowth? ¡Bomba lodo!-exclamó Plata.

En un visto y no visto, gengar reapareció lanzando una bomba lodo, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer inmediatamente después lanzando otra desde otra posición, y así sucesivamente, sin darle tiempo a ampharos a reaccionar. Muchos de los proyectiles venenosos impactaron de lleno en él, logrando esquivar unos pocos, pero finalmente acabó cayendo envenenado y apenas tuvo margen de actuación.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Así es imposible!-masculló Oro en lo más hondo de su ser.

Desde las gradas tanto Rafi como Cristal se percataron del estado del chico, comentando el primero de seguido.

-¿Qué le pasa a Oro? ¿Dónde está su fuerza? ¡Apenas está atacando!

-Está nervioso… parece que no se esperaba que Plata se defendiera tanto, ya que él es más de ataque, pero… hay algo más… estoy segura…

En el palco de honor todo eran cávilos y especulaciones, sobre todo entre los líderes de gimnasio.

-Recuerdo al chico pelirrojo, fue de los últimos aspirantes en llegar antes de la conferencia, me derrotó muy rápidamente-comentó Morti en ese momento.

-Sí, a mí también, fue muy amable conmigo… incluso se disculpó por alguna razón que no llegó a explicarme, me pregunto qué sería…-murmuró Yasmina, pensativa.

-Tiene garra y fuerza, me recordó un poco a mí…-añadió Débora, con mirada interesada.

Mientras tanto, en el campo, Oro pensaba a toda velocidad cómo actuar a continuación, aunque apenas tenía margen aparte de la electricidad y poco más; gengar limitaba de cierta forma el uso de ciertos ataques, y aun a pesar de su tipo, ampharos no era tan veloz en comparación. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que se acercara y atacar de frente con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No desfallezcas, ampharos, tenemos que darle la vuelta a esto! ¡Vigila a gengar!

-¡Buen intento, pero no te servirá! ¡Bola sombra!

Al punto varias sombras hicieron acto de presencia y fueron directas hacia él, Oro vio una oportunidad y exclamó.

-¡Intercéptalas con puño trueno!

Con sus dos patas envueltas en electricidad, ampharos interceptó todas y cada una de las bolas, disolviéndolas en el aire, pero con la última latigó su cola electrificada y la usó para devolvérsela de seguido, aunque gengar la vio llegar y se hizo a un lado rápidamente, quedando ese contraataque en nada. En ese momento el veneno hizo acto de presencia y dejó clavado a ampharos mientras le hacía un poco más de daño.

-¡Bomba lodo!

-¡Arriba, ampharos, puño fuego!

El pokémon eléctrico trató de defenderse con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiéndolo en parte, pero el resto de proyectiles venenosos impactaron en él y lo tiraron al suelo, donde se vio atrapado entre varios espasmos, presa del veneno. Intentó levantarse y seguir, pero finalmente el veneno hizo el resto y se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado.

-¡Ampharos está fuera de combate, gengar es el ganador!

Hubo una ovación generalizada en gran parte del estadio, aunque Oro recogió a su pokémon con el ceño fruncido, pensando a toda velocidad; al parecer Lira tenía razón después de todo, Plata había mejorado un montón y él mismo lo acababa de comprobar en sus carnes. Por un lado resultaba sorprendente, pero por el otro no podía evitar sentirse un tanto molesto, ya que no se esperaba semejante giro dramático de los acontecimientos. Aun así no se dejaría intimidar por ese nuevo Plata, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho más cogió una rapid ball de su cinto y sacó a stantler.

Esta vez fue turno de Plata de fruncir el ceño, ya que su nuevo rival limitaba de cierta forma sus movimientos, aun así no lo retiró y siguió con él.

-¡Rayo confuso!

-¡Agilidad!

Stantler ganó por velocidad a gengar, incrementándola cada vez más y usándola para evitar caer confuso en el proceso.

-¡Hipnosis!

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Abajo, gengar!

Al punto, gengar se volvió a ocultar entre las sombras que el propio estadio proyectaba sobre el campo, evitando así caer dormido; stantler se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia todas las direcciones y buscándolo, sin embargo en ese momento Plata indicó.

-¡Mal de ojo!

Una vez más stantler se vio rodeado por una marea de ojos que le hicieron imposible regresar con su entrenador; Oro frunció el ceño, contrariado, aun así eso no le paró.

-¡Atento!

-¡Bomba lodo!

Volviendo a la anterior estrategia, gengar contraatacó repetidamente apareciendo y desapareciendo desde las sombras, aunque fue sencillo para stantler esquivar todas las acometidas sin que Oro le tuviera que indicar que lo hiciera. Una vez que terminó gengar desapareció de nuevo, pero en cuanto stantler fue a moverse se percató entonces de lo sucedido.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Pero qué…?!-masculló Oro.

Y es que en torno al pokémon normal se había formado un anillo concéntrico de veneno que ahora empapaba el suelo del campo, dejando a stantler aislado en su interior. Se dio cuenta entonces que le había inmovilizado, pero esta vez gengar reapareció justo a su lado.

-¡Ahora, maldición!

Al punto gengar se autolesionó, provocándose un daño considerable, al tiempo que un aura oscura rodeaba a stantler, comenzando a hacerle daño poco a poco.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sal de ahí, stantler, salta!

Reuniendo unas fuerzas que se le comenzaban a escapar, el pokémon normal logró saltar lo suficientemente alto como para librarse de pisar el suelo envenenado, logrando así evitar añadir un problema de estado más.

-¡Tenemos que alcanzarle como sea! ¡Cabezazo zen!

-¡Esquívalo!

Gengar volvió a las sombras a tiempo y el intento se quedó en nada, al tiempo que la maldición iba surtiendo efecto poco a poco.

-¡Agh, qué mal, se está empleando a fondo! A ver, tiene que haber una forma de alcanzarlo…

-¿Qué pasa, Oro, te has quedado mudo? ¡Bomba lodo!-exclamó Plata, triunfante.

Una vez más gengar lanzó su ofensiva contra un arrinconado stantler, que apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar nada, recibiendo gran parte de los golpes y poniéndole contra las cuerdas en cuanto la maldición volvió a surtir efecto. Oro quiso contraatacar, pero supo enseguida que no serviría de nada, puesto que le volvería a esquivar. El único momento en el que se volvía vulnerable era cuando atacaba. Fue entonces cuando algo saltó en su cabeza, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Stantler, arriba, vamos a terminar con esto!

Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, el pokémon normal se levantó pesadamente mientras balanceaba rítmicamente su cornamenta; Plata, con gesto resuelto, exclamó.

-¡Esto está sentenciado! ¡Gengar, termina con bomba lodo!

Una vez más, el pokémon fantasma veneno soltó una serie de proyectiles venenosos que fueron directos hacia stantler, el cual apenas se movió; el golpe fue directo, el pokémon normal se desplomó en el suelo y Plata esbozó una somera sonrisa. El árbitro fue a sentenciar ese asalto, sin embargo Oro exclamó.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Ahora, stantler, cabezazo zen!

En un visto y no visto, el stantler del suelo se desvaneció y el verdadero se echó sobre un indefenso gengar que tomaba la victoria como suya; Plata quiso contraatacar, sin embargo no le dio tiempo y stantler le embistió con su cornamenta brillando. El golpe fue sonado, lanzando a gengar hacia arriba y cayendo duramente al suelo completamente KO. El árbitro quiso corregirse, sin embargo en ese momento las patas le flaquearon y stantler le siguió al poco rato, totalmente agotado por la maldición.

-¡Ni stantler ni gengar pueden continuar, tablas!

Esta vez hubo una ovación algo más pronunciada desde ambos lados del estadio, aunque en el palco de honor los comentarios fueron más dispares.

-Vaya, ha jugado con las visiones de stantler, no está mal…-murmuró Pegaso.

-Sí, ya me las vi con ese stantler antes, logró derrotarme limpiamente-recordó Morti.

-Un poco apresurado, sobre todo al final, hay algo de tensión entre los dos-comentó Koga.

Ambos chicos recogieron a sus pokémon, Plata con una sonrisita confidente y Oro un tanto intimidado; en menos de cinco minutos ya había derrotado a dos de sus pokémon, mientras que él tan sólo decidió continuar con gengar, pero con el objetivo de ablandarle un poco más. En ese sentido lo estaba consiguiendo, y Oro se sentía un tanto limitado en ese aspecto. Pero eso no lo iba a parar.

-¡Adelante, magneton!

-¡Vamos, lanturn!

Ambos entrenadores fruncieron sus ceños, conscientes de que la combinación de tipos les limitaba en ambos sentidos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo amago de querer cambiar, decidiendo continuar tal y como estaban.

-¡Rayo burbuja!

-¡Rapidez!

Lanturn fue el primero en atacar mientras que magneton fue el siguiente, como resultado la ristra de burbujas y la de estrellas entrechocaron entre sí hasta quedarse en nada.

-¡Supersónico!

-¡Rayo confuso!

Esta vez ambos pokémon atacaron simultáneamente, lanturn emitió una intensa luz morada de su antena al tiempo que magneton lanzaba hacia delante una serie de ondas sónicas. Como consecuencia los dos cayeron confusos al mismo tiempo, dejándolos clavados donde se encontraban.

-¡Agh, aguanta ahí, magneton, bomba sónica!

-¡Que no te alcance, lanturn, enfréntala con chispa!

Los dos pokémon hicieron esfuerzos sobrehumanos para acatar las órdenes, lanturn logró moverse un poco y coger desprevenido a un confuso magneton, aunque el golpe apenas le hizo gran cosa.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ahora danza lluvia!

Un agudo chillido resonó por todo el estadio, al tiempo que unos densos nubarrones grisáceos hacían acto de presencia y comenzaban a descargar agua en el proceso.

-¡Rayo burbuja!

Luchando como un jabato contra la confusión, lanturn lanzó una ristra de burbujas potenciada por la lluvia imperante, haciéndole mayor daño; sin embargo los golpes espabilaron de seguido a magneton, al tiempo que Plata exclamaba.

-¡Ahora, trueno!

A una velocidad mayor de la esperada, y aprovechando las condiciones favorables, un potente trueno rasgó las nubes y cayó sobre lanturn, infringiéndole un daño considerable. Aunque la sacudida sirvió para que la confusión en él se disipara.

-¡Disparo espejo!-exclamó en ese momento Plata.

-¡Esquivalo con surf y a por él!-hizo lo propio Oro.

El primero en atacar fue magneton lanzando una descarga plateada hacia lanturn, el cual se movió a tiempo reuniendo un buen montón de agua y usándola para moverse y esquivar de forma bastante ágil el movimiento; acto seguido le rodeó para lanzarse sobre él con toda la fuerza de surf, sin embargo Plata reaccionó a tiempo.

-¡Bomba sónica!

Una única onda sónica bien dirigida justo al centro de la ola impactó sobre ella, rompiendo su centro de gravedad y partiéndola en dos; lanturn dio un lustroso e intuitivo salto y, en ese mismo instante, Oro exclamó.

-¡Rayo hielo!

Desde donde estaba, y apuntando directamente hacia magneton, lanzó un rápido rayo helado que impactó de lleno en él, logrando encerrarle en un súbito pedazo de hielo que le dejó completamente inmovilizado. Oro esbozó una sonrisita y exclamó de nuevo.

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Cascada!

Reuniendo el resto del agua presente, lanturn se abalanzó sobre el pedazo de hielo en el que magneton se encontraba encerrado y lo arrastró hacia arriba mientras cambiaba la corriente, convirtiéndose en una súbita cascada y embistiéndolo en el proceso. La fuerza del agua aumentanda por la lluvia empujó al pedazo de hielo unos metros hacia arriba para luego caer como un peso pesado al suelo, donde se rompió en mil pedazos y golpeando en el proceso a magneton, el cual se tambaleó.

-¡Y remata con rayo burbuja!

-¡Vamos, magneton, arriba, rapidez!-exclamó Plata, apurado.

Sin embargo lanturn fue mucho más rápido, lanzando una serie de burbujas que impactaron directamente en magneton y tirándolo al suelo, de donde no se volvió a mover.

-¡Magneton está fuera de combate, lanturn es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Una nueva ovación se extendió desde el otro lado del estadio, animando un poco más a Oro, el cual sonrió con satisfacción; en el palco de honor también hubo comentarios dispares.

-Me encanta cómo se mueve ese lanturn, recuerdo que me derrotó de una forma muy elegante…-murmuró Yasmina, encantada.

-Tiene técnica, eso desde luego…-asintió Koga detrás de ella.

Por su parte Plata no dijo nada y recogió a su pokémon con gesto solemne, sacando al siguiente de seguido.

-¡Vamos, crobat!

Oro no necesitó pensarlo mucho, decidiendo enseguida seguir con lanturn y continuando con el combate.

-¡Vamos a por él, lanturn, chispa!

-¡Niebla!

Antes de que el pokémon agua eléctrico se lanzara sobre él, crobat soltó de su boca un denso humo blanco que lo cubrió por completo y le ayudó a cubrirse, errando de esta forma lanturn el golpe. Acto seguido Plata exclamó.

-¡Tóxico!

Guiándose a través de la niebla gracias a la luz de su antena, crobat lanzó un único proyectil venenoso que dio en el blanco, siendo imposible para lanturn esquivarlo al no verlo venir y cayendo envenenado en el proceso.

-¡Agh, maldición! ¡Tenemos que acabar ya con esto, lanturn, rayo confuso!

-¡Esquívalo y ataque ala!

Aun a pesar de los destellos de luz morada que salían de su antena, crobat revoloteó a su alrededor sumido en la niebla y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente, yendo y volviendo cada vez que lo hacía y manteniendo las distancias para evitar caer confuso. Por su parte lanturn comenzó a notar los efectos del veneno en él, ralentizándolo en el proceso y comenzando a cansarse. Plata esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, sin decir nada.

Por su parte la mente del chico bullía a toda velocidad, tratando de salir del atolladero en el que se encontraba. A esas alturas del combate era un hecho: Plata había mejorado muchísimo, ahora poseía una técnica que antes no tenía y, sobre todo, había adquirido una inusual afinidad con sus pokémon. Esto era lo que más chocaba al chico, nunca antes se había esperado verle así, ya que se había acostumbrado a su despótica actitud para con ellos, y ahora verlo en ese plan trastocaba por completo todos sus esquemas sobre él.

-¿Qué le pasa a Oro? ¡Le noto muy parado, no suele ser así!-exclamó Rafi, preocupado.

-Es por ese chico, Plata. Por lo que él mismo me comentó era el típico entrenador que trataba de mala manera a sus pokémon, usándolos como meros objetos. Pero por lo que he visto ha debido de haber un cambio en él-murmuró Cristal, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Acaso le conoces?-inquirió Rafi, ceñudo.

-No, pero la presencia de ese crobat me da pie a pensarlo; por lo que sé y me han comentado mis amigas criadoras, crobat evoluciona de golbat sólo cuando hay un estrecho vínculo entre pokémon y entrenador. Por lo que, al menos que se lo hayan intercambiado, la única opción posible es que haya cambiado su actitud. Y a juzgar por la reacción de Oro, debe de ser eso-explicó la chica detalladamente.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla, el chico trataba de reaccionar lo antes posible para dar la vuelta a la situación, sin embargo Plata lo aprovechó a su favor para atacar.

-¿Qué pasa, Oro, demasiada presión? ¡Ataque ala!

-¡Cascada!

Esta vez ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, lanturn se abalanzó sobre él remontando una súbita tromba de agua, al tiempo que crobat revoloteaba a su alrededor logrando golpearle de refilón con sus alas. Sin embargo en ese momento el veneno hizo acto de presencia y lanturn se quedó clavado en el sitio, lo que aprovechó Plata sin dudar.

-¡Ahora, mordisco!

El pokémon veneno volador se lanzó rasgando el aire y asestándole un fuerte mordisco que le dejó en la estacada y bastante dañado de por sí.

-¡Argh, aléjalo, chispa!-exclamó Oro, molesto.

-¡Arriba, crobat, que no te alcance!

Gracias a los efectos del veneno a crobat le dio tiempo de apartarse antes de que todo el cuerpo de lanturn relampagueara, evitando así el golpe y guardando las distancias. Para entonces el pokémon agua eléctrico estaba ya contra las cuerdas.

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Adelante, crobat, ataque ala!

Una vez más, y atacando desde la niebla, el pokémon volador veneno avasalló a un muy debilitado lanturn sin que éste pudiera hacer casi nada por defenderse, cayendo al suelo completamente KO al poco rato. Al segundo siguiente, la niebla se levantó.

-¡Lanturn está fuera de combate, crobat es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Otro atronador aplauso se extendió por buena parte del estadio, estaba siendo un combate de lo más técnico sobre todo por parte de Plata, en el palco de honor incluso tuvieron palabras para él.

-Vaya, ese crobat tiene una técnica bastante depurada… me gusta-murmuró Koga, satisfecho por lo que vio.

-Sí, aunque el chico de la gorra se deja llevar demasiado por sus impulsos y comete errores…-añadió Bruno, ceñudo.

-Es apasionado, lanzado, me gusta he de decir-murmuró Karen, interesada.

-Veamos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos…-apuntó Mento, curioso.

El único que no dijo nada fue Lance, el cual se limitó a seguir observando con gesto neutro.

Por su parte Oro recogió a lanturn, al tiempo que Plata comentaba.

-Parece que no estás tan centrado como esperaba… no me decepciones ahora, Oro, quiero luchar contigo de igual a igual.

-¿En serio?-inquirió el aludido, extrañado.

-Por supuesto, me he preparado expresamente para este momento, esta vez no habrá fallos, pero derrotarte fácilmente no supondrá ninguna diferencia a cuando tú lo hacías conmigo. Esta vez todo es distinto. Y quiero que sea así-insistió Plata seriamente.

Las palabras del muchacho calaron de cierta forma en Oro, el cual supo entonces que no debía sentirse intimidado por ese nuevo Plata que se abría ante él. Aunque pareciera increíble, realmente había cambiado, esta vez para bien. Y eso le dio motivos más que suficientes para ir en serio.

-Muy bien… ¡vamos, ariados!

El pokémon fue recibido con un fruncimiento de ceño por parte del pelirrojo, aunque en ese momento Oro volvió a esbozar su confiada sonrisita, lo que dio ánimos tanto a Rafi como a Cristal.

-Conozco ese gesto… ha vuelto-murmuró la chica, quedándose más tranquila.

-¡Oh, sí, ahí está de vuelta! ¡Vamos, Oro, a por él, es tuyo!-exclamó Rafi, desplegando de nuevo la pancarta.

Sin mayores rodeos Plata decidió atacar, ordenando de seguido.

-¡Ataque ala!

-¡Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, ariados!

Antes de que crobat le alcanzase el pokémon bicho veneno flexionó sus patas y, en un visto y no visto, dio un lustroso salto en el momento justo que le ayudó a librarse por los pelos del golpe; acto seguido comenzó a tejer con su característica rapidez una gran telaraña usando los laterales que separaban el campo de las gradas sin ni siquiera alcanzar a crobat, el cual revoloteaba alrededor vigilante. Sin embargo, y sin que éste se diera cuenta siquiera, ariados puso una barrera entre él y su contrincante, previniendo así que se acercara.

-¿Pretendes cogerme así sin más? ¡Córtalos todos, crobat, ataque ala!-exclamó Plata.

Usando sus alas como afiladas cuchillas, el pokémon comenzó a deshacerse de todos los hilos que cubrían el campo; sin embargo en ese momento Oro exclamó.

-¡Ahora, telaraña!

En un visto y no visto, el pokémon bicho veneno soltó una gran telaraña ya formada que fue directa hacia crobat, el cual se encontraba ocupado cortando los hilos; como resultado acabó atrapado entre la viscosa seda, inmovilizando sus alas y dejándole completamente impedido.

-¡No, crobat!

-¡Sí, eso es, lo tenemos! ¡Psíquico!

Sin posibilidad de que crobat pudiera reaccionar, los ojos de ariados brillaron con fuerza y un aura brillante le envolvió, haciéndole levitar mientras una potente fuerza psíquica le hacía daño en el proceso. Tras eso le soltó y crobat cayó al suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Crobat está fuera de combate, ariados es el ganador!

Una nueva ola de aplausos y vítores se extendió por la otra parte del estadio, como si se hubieran recuperado los ánimos de la gente junto con los de Oro. Incluso se notó en el palco de honor, donde muchos de los líderes llegaron a comentar.

-Ah, ahí está el Oro contra el que me enfrenté… me preguntaba a dónde había ido-murmuró Aníbal, divertido.

-Parece que ha tenido su momento revelación… bien, bien, la experiencia curte-comentó Fredo, dando varios toques en el suelo con su bastón.

-Más le vale ganar esto-masculló Débora con voz queda.

Plata recogió a crobat con gesto serio, dirigiéndose a su rival de seguido.

-Vale, esto es otra cosa… ahora sí que puedo tomarte en serio.

-En ese caso no me hagas esperar-le animó Oro, divertido.

El chico no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita tonta, lanzando una nueva ball y saliendo de ella un alakazam; Oro analizó rápidamente la situación, decidiendo quedarse con ariados de momento aun a pesar de los riesgos.

-¡Muy bien, vamos allá! ¡Átalo, ariados!

-¡Esta vez no! ¡Pantalla luz!

Antes de que los finos hilos de ariados le llegaran a alcanzar, alakazam levantó una barrera brillante que le protegió y deshizo todos los hilos, quedando ese intento de inmovilizarle en nada.

-¡Premonición!

Acto seguido un fugaz destello se dejó entrever en los ojos del pokémon psíquico, desapareciendo enseguida y sin suceder nada más.

-Ya veo, así que eso tramas… ¡bomba lodo!-exclamó Oro.

-¡Teletransporte!

Esta vez ariados atacó el primero, lanzando una serie de proyectiles venenosos hacia él, sin embargo antes de que lo llegaran a alcanzar alakazam desapareció de la vista para luego reaparecer inmediatamente después en un lateral del campo, fallando de esta forma el ataque.

-Vaya, conque esas tenemos… ¡telaraña!

-¡Teletransporte!

Repitiendo la misma estrategia de antes, alakazam se desapareció en el momento justo, esquivando de esta forma todos sus ataques y sin posibidad alguna de preveer donde iba a aparecer a continuación, haciendo casi imposible el golpearle a tiempo. Oro comprendió rápidamente lo que pretendía, viendo enseguida que se trataba de todo o nada. Por lo que sin mayores opciones exclamó.

-¡Quieto!

Ariados acató la orden sin rechistar, quedándose estático justo en medio del campo, lo que extrañó a todos los presentes incluyendo a Plata, el cual esperó a que se moviera. Sin embargo Oro enmudeció repentinamente y no ordenó atacar a ariados, extrañando aún más a los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa, no te vas a mover? ¡En ese caso lo haré yo! ¡Onda certera!

Al punto alakazam reapareció justo enfrente de ariados, comenzando a cargar el ataque a no más tardar; sin embargo Oro esbozó una sonrisita, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Ahora, sujétalo!

Antes de que el pokémon psíquico pudiera reaccionar, se vio envuelto en miles de hilos que lo mantuvieron atado mientras seguía cargando la onda certera; para entonces Plata vio lo que pretendía, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Cuidado, alakazam, escúdate!

-¡Tarde, bomba lodo!

Una serie de proyectiles morados se precipitaron sobre el pokémon psíquico, golpeándole de lleno y cayendo envenenado en el proceso. Sin embargo al segundo siguiente hubo un súbito destello en el cielo, al tiempo que un rayo psíquico surgía de improviso de entre las nubes e impactaba sobre un indefenso ariados. La presión psíquica pertinente incidió con gran fuerza sobre él, sin poder hacer nada por poder defenderse y cayendo al suelo completamente derrotado.

-¡Ariados está fuera de combate, alakazam es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Esta vez la ovación posterior fue bastante intensa, ya que había sido un giro de lo más abrupto y espectacular, haciendo que Rafi jaleara con el doble de fuerza que de costumbre. Hasta en el palco de honor las reacciones fueron más pronunciadas, Lance rompió su silencio comentando.

-Muy buena jugada, sí señor…

-Sutil pero contundente, casi tanto como un ninja, me gusta ese ariados-admitió Koga, un tanto sorprendido.

-Se ha vuelto realmente fuerte, combina fuerza directa con un poco de estartegia sin abandonar del todo su toque. Veo que al final sí que valió la pena…-murmuró Pegaso, satisfecho.

-Por supuesto, después de todo me enseñó una valiosa lección… gracias, Oro-añadió Blanca, sonriente.

Por su parte Plata se mostró un tanto molesto aun a pesar de su victoria, murmurando de seguido.

-Esto es lo que andaba buscando… ahora se pone interesante.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Plata…-murmuró Oro, divertido.

-No te confundas, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, sólo que mejor. Esto no significa que me caigas bien.

-Oh, qué cosas me dices…

Plata no pudo evitar esbozar una inconsciente sonrisa ante la chulería de su rival, el cual recogió rápidamente a su pokémon; tras eso llevó la mano a su cinto, yendo a coger la ultra ball que descansaba en último lugar, sin embargo algo le detuvo, no del todo seguro de qué hacer a continuación. Dado que alakazam había mostrado una fuerza digna de mención en un principio pensó en sacar la artillería pesada, sin embargo algo le detuvo, no muy seguro de si sacarlo o no. Con él todo sería mucho más sencillo, pero sentía que no era el momento, aún no. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho más, cogió una poké ball normal y la lanzó.

-¡Vamos, typhlosion!

El pokémon fuego hizo acto de presencia soltando un gran alarido y encendiendo las llamas de su espalda, intimidando con su mirada. Alakazam, sin embargo, apenas se achicó, aguantando el porte con entereza aun a pesar del veneno.

-¡Muy bien, alakazam, vamos allá! ¡Premonición!

-¡Día soleado!

El primero en moverse fue el pokémon psíquico, el cual volvió a hacer que sus ojos centellearan antes de apagarse; inmediatamente después su contrincante soltó otro alarido, al tiempo que el sol en lo alto del cielo aumentaba su temperatura poco a poco.

-¡Rueda fuego!

-¡Teletransporte!

Typhlosion atacó primero envolviéndose en fuego y abalanzándose sobre él, pero antes de que le llegara a atacar alakazam se desvaneció y apareció al otro lado del campo, errando así el tiro.

-¡Mantén la presión!-exclamó Oro.

Alakazam siguió teletransportándose para esquivar el ataque, sin embargo en un momento dado el veneno hizo acto de presencia, dejándole clavado y convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil; inmediatamente después typhlosion le alcanzó y el golpe fue de impresión, empujándolo hacia atrás y dejándole un tanto tocado.

-¡Aguanta ahí, alakazam, recuperación!

Al punto el cuerpo del pokémon psíquico se envolvió en un aura verdosa que le ayudó a recuperar parte de su salud, aunque no pudo curarle del veneno, el cual siguió ahí. Oro aprovechó entonces ese momento de debilidad para atacar.

-¡Ahora, lanzallamas!

-¡Pantalla luz, rápido!

La columna de llamas ardientes fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre él, potenciada además por el clima imperante, pero alakazam fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alzar la barrera de luz, la cual le protegió a tiempo de las llamas.

Fue entonces en ese mismo instante cuando se sucedió un destello en el cielo, sin embargo Oro exclamó.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Ahora, typhlosion, ataque rápido!

El rayo de premonición se abalanzó directo hacia él, sin embargo el pokémon de fuego se movió lo suficientemente deprisa en el momento justo, logrando así evitar por los pelos el peligroso ataque y, además, atacar directamente a su oponente, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Agh, es muy rápido! ¡Teletransporte, alakazam!-masculló Plata, apurado.

El aludido alzó sus cucharas, preparado para desaparecerse, sin embargo los efectos del veneno reaparecieron y se detuvo en seco, presa del dolor; fue entonces cuando Oro lo vio claro y exclamó.

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Lanzallamas!

En un visto y no visto, las llamas se abalanzaron sobre alakazam con furia visigoda y éste no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y siendo azotado por un intenso calor que le lanzó hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo duramente, donde trató por todos los medios de levantarse y seguir, sin embargo no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo, agotado.

-¡Alakazam está fuera de combate, typhlosion es el ganador!

Esta vez los gritos y jaleos fueron mayores, incluso se podía distinguir a Rafi entre la multitud ante semejante despliegue de fuerza; Plata recogió a su pokémon con gesto serio pero sereno, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, ahora lo comprendo, ahora entiendo las palabras que me dijo Lance. Es de ahí de donde sacas esa fuerza…

-Exacto… ¿de verdad lo entiendes?-inquirió Oro, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Sí… ¿y sabes qué? ¡Que ahora yo también lo tengo! ¡Y por eso vamos a derrotarte! ¡Vamos, feraligator!-exclamó Plata, exaltado.

El pokémon inicial de agua hizo acto de presencia, mirando fijamente a typhlosion y compartiendo entre ellos un gesto desafiante pero lleno de respeto. Por su parte Oro no puso pegas de ningún tipo, sintiendo lo mismo que su pokémon y exclamando de seguido.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Ataque rápido!

Haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, typhlosion fue el primero en atacar, logrando embestir con fuerza a su oponente; sin embargo feraligator apenas reculó, encajando bastante bien el golpe y contraatacando inmediatamente después.

-¡Colmillo hielo!

El golpe no fue particularmente duro, sin embargo sirvió para mantenerlo quieto y atrapado, zarandeándolo en el proceso y alejándolo después de él.

-Diablos, esas fauces son fuertes… ¡rapidez!

-¡Intercéptalo con cuchillada!

Una serie de estrellas se abalanzaron sobre feraligator a gran velocidad, pero éste repelió todas y cada una de ellas con sus fuertes y brillantes zarpas, quedándose ese intento de ataque en nada. Plata entonces aprovechó para contraatacar.

-¡Danza lluvia!

Feraligator dejó escapar un gran rugido que resonó por todo el estadio, al tiempo que el clima volvía a cambiar; gruesas y compactas nubes grisáceas se arremolinaron sobre el estadio, comenzando a descargar agua con fuerza y condicionando así el combate. El ceño de Oro se frunció, exclamando de seguido.

-¡No te achantes, typhlosion, ataque rápido!

Una vez más el pokémon se abalanzó sobre él para embestirle, pero esta vez feraligator le vio venir y le detuvo en seco usando sus garras.

-¡Cuchillada!

-¡Corte!

Los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a intercambiarse golpes usando sólo sus garras, como dos experimentados espadachines. En un momento dado feraligator concretó su ataque y trató de alcanzar a typhlosion, pero éste lo detuvo en seco y comenzó entonces un pulso de fuerza entre los dos usando sólo sus cuchillas. Por un instante parecía que estaban a la par, pero eventualmente las grandes garras de feraligator sobrepasaron a las de typhlosion, el cual apenas pudo mantener el pulso mucho más y recibió un fuerte golpe a la altura del pecho que la hizo recular hacia atrás.

-Es muy fuerte… ¡Pantallahumo!

-Je ¿intentas ocultarte? No te servirá de nada ¡surf!

Al punto feraligator creó una ola enorme con ingentes cantidades de agua, potenciada además por la lluvia que caía en esos momentos, y la dirigió directamente contra typhlosion; Oro supo enseguida que no tendría oportunidad alguna para esquivarla, por lo que no la quedaba más remedio que enfrentarla, aun a riesgo de acabar derrotado. Sin embargo tuvo una rápida idea que decidió ponerla en práctica antes de que la ola le azotara.

-¡Typhlosion, día soleado!

El rugido del pokémon fuego resonó inmediatamente después y las nubes comenzaron a despejarse segundos antes de que la enorme ola comenzara a romper sobre él; el estruendo de miles de litros de agua chocando contra el suelo resonó por todo el estadio y typhlosion se preparó para el impacto. En un instante fue engullido por la tromba de agua y todo el estadio contuvo la respiración. Parecía que el combate estaba ya sentenciado, sin embargo en cuanto el agua se drenó el pokémon de fuego se lanzó sobre su rival sorprendiendo a todos y sacando fuerzas de debajo de las piedras. Feraligator, que no se esperaba para nada que fuera a aguantar semejante embate, apenas le vio venir y se vio azotado por un súbito y fuerte corte que le dejó un tanto tocado, sin embargo Plata aprovechó para contraatacar.

-¡Diablos! ¡Triturar!

Acto seguido abrió sus fauces y las hundió sobre él, haciéndole un poco más de daño y dejándole al borde del abismo; Oro notó entonces una punzada en el estómago y exclamó instintivamente.

-¡Ahora, typhlosion, fuerza!

En un visto y no visto sus músculos se fortalecieron, asió a feraligator de golpe con sus patas y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo con una fuerza apabullante. Sin embargo en ese momento sus patas traseras flaquearon y cayó al suelo jadeando y luchando por mantenerse en pie. Feraligator hizo lo mismo, bastante tocado por ese último golpe que le cogió totalmente desprevenido. En ese momento ambos entrenadores jalearon a sus pokémon.

-¡Vamos, typhlosion, sé que puedes hacerlo, arriba, no te rindas!

-¡Arriba, feraligator, vamos a ganar esto, por los dos, adelante, creo en ti!

Esas últimas palabras dejaron a Oro en shock total, ya que no se esperaba para nada que alguien como Plata fuera a decir algo semejante, dejando más que claro que realmente había cambiado. Ambos pokémon hicieron todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie, sin embargo typhlosion finalmente no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado. Plata esbozó entonces una triunfante sonrisa, sin embargo al segundo siguiente se desdibujó al ver que feraligator le seguía al poco rato, cayendo los dos derrotados al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ni typhlosion ni feraligator pueden continuar, tablas!-dictaminó entonces el árbitro, poniendo en horizontal ambas banderillas.

Esta vez ambos lados del estadio rugieron con furor, ya que había sido un combate bastante intenso entre ambos pokémon iniciales; ambos entrenadores los recogieron, conscientes que ya sólo quedaba un asalto que lo decidiría todo.

-Ha llegado el momento… espero que estés preparado…-murmuró Plata.

-Huy, sí, ya lo creo que sí…-asintió Oro, acariciando la ultra ball en su cinto.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en moverse sacando a sneasel, su último pokémon, mientras que Oro hacía lo propio. Lugia hizo acto de presencia y, por un instante, todo se congeló. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido súbitamente, sin embargo al segundo siguiente todo el mundo saltó en un estallido de emoción e incredulidad que sacudió de arriba abajo el estadio principal. Incluso en el palco de honor tanto los líderes como el alto mando estaban incrédulos ante lo que veían, aunque el único que no parecía estarlo era Morti, el cual esbozó una sonrisita mientras comentaba.

-Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra forma…

En las gradas los únicos que no parecían estar alucinados eran Cristal y Rafi, el cual parecía estar a punto de estallar de la emoción.

-¡Ahora se pone serio, va a ganar a lo grande, lo presiento, lo sé, ese Plata no tiene nada que hacer!

-Yo no estaría tan segura-anunció en ese momento la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Obsérvale bien, parecía estar esperándole, y ese sneasel… espero que Oro tenga cuidado…

Y así era, Plata no se veía intimidado por el pokémon legendario, más bien todo lo contrario, comentando de seguido.

-Aquí estás…

-Sí, aquí está ¿quieres probar?-inquirió Oro, divertido.

-Será un placer…

-Muy bien ¡adelante, lugia, hidrobomba!

El pokémon legendario fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una fuerte columna de agua que fue directa hacia sneasel, el cual apenas se movió.

-¡Esquívalo!-exclamó Plata.

En el momento más apropiado el pokémon siniestro hielo se movió con una rapidez pasmosa y le fue facilísimo esquivar el golpe, sin dejar de moverse en ningun momento.

-¡Eso es, no te pares! ¡Agilidad!

Acto seguido aumentó su velocidad aún más mientra corría, convirtiéndose en una mancha oscura en el aire; lugia trató de seguirle la pista, pero le fue imposible, perdiéndolo al poco rato, al igual que Oro.

-¡Agh! ¿Dónde está? ¡Atento, lugia!

El pokémon legendario agitó las alas y trató de hacerle salir con una abrupta ventolera, fue entonces cuando algo se movió como una centella justo enfrente de él y sneasel reapareció delante de sus narices en un mero pestañeo.

-¡Ahora, finta!

El golpe desde el aire fue directo, golpeando a lugia en la frente y haciéndole cierto daño. Antes de que el ave legendaria pudiera reaccionar sneasel echó a correr de nuevo y se desvaneció una vez más.

-¡Agh, dita sea, tiene que estar a ras de suelo! ¡Lugia, poder pasado al campo!-ordenó Oro.

Al punto una serie de rocas aparecieron de improviso a su alrededor y, de un golpe seco de su ala derecha, éstas se precipitaron sobre el campo, sembrándolo de obstáculos en el proceso. En un momento dado algo se movió entre dos rocas y el chico exclamó.

-¡Justo ahí, cola férrea!

La larga cola de lugia brilló intensamente y la latigó hacia abajo para golpearle de lleno.

-¡Salta!-exclamó Plata.

Antes de que la cola le golpeara, sneasel dio un lustroso salto que le permitió esquivar a tiempo la acometida, aprovechando inmediatamente después para subirse a él y recorriéndola rápidamente hasta llegar a su lomo.

-¡Demonios! ¡Sacúdete, deshazte de él!

Lugia trató por todos los medios de zafarse de sneasel sacudiendo todo su enorme cuerpo, pero éste se agarró bien a él y siguió subido a su lomo. Por su parte el pokémon legendario decidió plegar sus aletas y echó a volar a gran velocidad hacia arriba, alcanzando cierta altura, para luego hacer un picado hacia el campo plegando por completo sus alas y lanzándose como una bala. Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración ante tan arriesgada maniobra, por su parte sneasel siguió aferrándose a él y, en ese momento, Plata indicó.

-¡No te sueltes, sneasel! ¡Chirrido!

Echando todo su peso sobre su oponente para no salir volando, sneasel dejó escapar un agudo chirrido que afectó a lugia, cayendo más erráticamente y obligándole a disminuir la velocidad para no pegársela contra el suelo.

-¡Ahora, garra umbría!

Acto seguido le atacó asestándole un fuerte golpe en el lomo, lo que terminó de desestabilizar al legendario y haciéndole caer a escasos metros del suelo; sneasel saltó a tiempo y lugia se estrelló, levantando una gran nube de polvo en el proceso.

-¡Lugia! ¿¡Estás bien?!-inquirió el chico, preocupado.

El aludido se levantó un tanto adolorido, mirando a su oponente con gesto molesto, como si fuera algo personal; parecía mentira que un pokémon tan pequeño estuviera dándole tantos problemas.

-¿Qué pasa, Oro? ¿Demasiado rápido para ti?-inquirió Plata, orgulloso de su pokémon.

El ceño del chico se frunció, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad; estaba claro que no iba a ser tan sencillo derrotar a ese sneasel, el cual se notaba a la legua que había estado entrenando para enfrentarse única y exclusivamente a lugia, de ahí a que lo recogiera al principio del combate. Sin embargo no iba a dejar que eso le amilanara, ni un ápice. Lucharían hasta el final.

-¡No pienses que nos tienes! ¡Lugia, recuperación!

Al punto el enorme cuerpo del pokémon legendario se envolvió en un brillo verdoso que le ayudó a recuperar algo de salud, estando a punto para la contraofensiva.

-¡Viento hielo!-indicó Plata.

-¡Arriba, lugia!

Antes de que el viento helado incidiera sobre él, el pokémon legendario aleteó sus enormes alas y se elevó en el aire unos pocos metros, evitando así el ataque.

-¡Aerochorro!

-¡Esquívalo, agilidad!

Sneasel fue el primero en moverse, aumentando un poco más su velocidad y haciendo más difícil el acertar, esquivando todos y cada uno de los aerochorros que le lanzaba. Trató de ponerle más obstáculos lanzando otro poder pasado sobre el campo, pero la rapidez y la agilidad del pokémon siniestro y hielo eran tales que tampoco tuvo problemas con varios peñascos más clavados en el campo.

-¡Agh, atacar a larga distancia no va a servir de nada! Si queremos alcanzarle vamos a tener que volver al suelo, pero si hacemos eso… nos cogerá-pensó Oro, sintiéndose en la estacada.

Ni siquiera podía usar paranormal para sujetarlo, puesto que era de tipo siniestro y directamente no le afectaría, por lo que sus posibilidades se reducían sistemáticamente. Tan solo quedaba atacar de frente.

-¿No me vas a atacar? ¡En ese caso atacaré yo! ¡Viento hielo!-exclamó Plata.

Viendo entonces que no tenía alternativa, Oro ordenó.

-¡De frente, lugia!

Para la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Plata, lugia se abalanzó contra el viento hielo, recibiéndolo de lleno, pero aguantando el tipo como un jabato lo fue atravesando para poder acercarse a sneasel.

-¡Ahora, cola férrea!

-¡Detenla con garra umbría!

Aun a pesar de su poca velocidad, la enorme cola de lugia latigó hacia delante con gran fuerza, pero sneasel la interceptó a tiempo cruzando sus garras y usándolas como escudo, para luego repelerla imediatamente después con un doble golpe.

-¡Continúa, a por él!-indicó Plata.

-¡Defiéndete con poder pasado!

Antes de que sneasel se acercara demasiado a él, lugia utilizó los pedruscos de poder pasado para cubrirse de las furiosas acometidas de su oponente, el cual se enfrentó a todas y cada una de ellas con tal de llegar hasta lugia, convirtiéndolas en gravilla. Sin embargo en cuanto rompió la última, justo enfrente de él, Oro exclamó.

-¡Ahora, cógelo!

En un visto y no visto, lugia arqueó el cuello y con sus dientes asió de golpe a sneasel por la pluma de su cabeza, atrapándolo de improviso.

-¡Arriba con él!

Acto seguido alzó el vuelo y se elevó varios metros en el aire; Plata, por su parte, trató de reaccionar.

-¡Golpéale, sneasel, finta!

-¡Suéltalo!

Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza hacia arriba, lugia soltó a sneasel y éste se elevó unos pocos metros hacia arriba antes de empezar a caer; fue en ese instante cuando Plata comprendió lo que Oro pretendía, el cual exclamó.

-¡Es nuestro, no tiene a donde ir! ¡Aerochorro!

-¡Oh, no! ¡De frente, sneasel, garra umbría!

Lugia fue el primero en atacar aspirando un montón de aire y luego soltándolo hacia arriba en forma de una potente ráfaga; por su parte sneasel preparó sus garras y, en cuanto logró estabilizarse, cayó en picado y enfrentó el aerochorro con ellas. El impacto fue brutal, sneasel se llevó gran parte del daño, pero entonces comenzó a incidir con fuerza hacia abajo usando sus garras, logrando abrirse paso entre las fuertes ráfagas de aire y dirigiéndose directamente hacia lugia, que no dejó de atacar. En cuanto estuvo a menos de un palmo de él atacó y le asestó un fuerte tajo en la boca. Hubo entonces una súbita explosión que alcanzó a ambos pokémon, cayendo sobre el campo sin control y estampándose en el suelo.

-¡No, lugia!

-¡Aguanta, sneasel, por lo que más quieras!

En cuanto la nube de polvo se posó ambos pokémon se mostraron bastante tocados, sneasel se había llevado la peor parte al enfrentar directamente el aerochorro junto con la posterior caída, aunque lugia tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, ya que el golpe había sido mayor al ser mucho más grande en comparación.

Los dos hicieron todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie, lugia se ayudó por sus grandes alas aunque su mayor peso le hacía más complicado sostenerse por completo; por su parte a sneasel no le costó tanto, pero las heridas producidas al enfrentar el aerochorro junto con la posterior caída le habían dejado casi al borde del abismo. Todo el mundo en el estadio contuvo la respiración, esperando lo inesperado. Lugia dio un ligero traspiés, logrando sostenerse por los pelos y, al segundo siguiente, sneasel cayó al suelo derrotado.

-¡Sneasel está fuera de combate, lugia es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!

Nada más oír la sentencia el estadio entero irrumpió en aplausos y vítores, coreando su nombre; incluso de entre el gran fragor se podía oír a Rafi gritar, demostrando tener unos muy buenos pulmones.

Ambos contrincantes recogieron a sus pokémon y Oro se acercó a su rival, encontrándose en el centro del campo.

-¿De veras eres Plata?

-¡Que sí, pesado, mira, mira!-exclamó el chico, dándole golpes en las mejillas.

-¡Vale, vale, pero no te aproveches! ha sido… diferente-murmuró Oro, sin poder ocultar aún la sorpresa.

-Bah, habla por ti, el resultado ha sido el mismo…-le espetó Plata, molesto.

-Ya, pero te has desenvuelto como nunca antes lo has hecho, me has puesto en más de un aprieto, y nunca antes nadie había sido capaz de enfrentar a lugia de esa forma. Pero dime ¿Quién te ha ayudado?-inquirió Oro, curioso.

Plata le miró fijamente, exclamando de seguido.

-¡No es nada de tu incumbencia!

-De acuerdo…

Plata se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo Oro le llamó; en cuanto se dio la vuelta, vio al entrenador tendiéndole la mano. Al principio dudó un poco pero finalmente se la estrechó con efusividad. El gesto fue muy bien recibido por la multitud, aunque en ese momento Oro añadió, haciendo un amago de ir a tocarle.

-¿De veras eres tú? Espera un momento…

-¡Quita! ¡Pero no toques! ¿Por qué tocas?

Oro se rió y los dos se dirigieron afuera cada uno por su lado, encontrándose en el vestíbulo con sus respectivos conocidos; tanto Cristal como Rafi y su madre le recibieron, siendo Rafi el primero en emitir una valoración.

-¡Ha sido increíble, uno de tus mejores combates, madre mía que poderío, eres la leche, la recoña en bicicleta!

-Bueno, bueno, ha estado bien, no lo voy a negar, pero Plata no me lo ha puesto fácil, sobre todo al principio-tuvo que admitir él.

-Si realmente ese chico es como me explicaste déjame decirte que ha cambiado bastante-añadió Cristal.

-Sí, es cierto, lo he podido comprobar por mí mismo, lo cierto es que no me lo esperaba para nada…

-Todas las personas cambian en algún momento de su vida, cariño, no es tan raro. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti-murmuró su madre, con gesto feliz.

-Gracias mamá…

Los tres se retiraron, ya que Oro tenía que curar a sus pokémon, aunque al otro lado del vestíbulo Plata se encontró con Lira, la cual le sonreía aun a pesar de las circunstancias

-Ha sido un gran combate.

-Ya, pero aun así he perdido…-murmuró el chico, apartando la mirada.

-Oh, vamos, no te quites mérito, has luchado limpiamente, confiando en tus pokémon, y estos han respondido en consonancia. Ya sólo por eso eres todo un ganador…

-¿Tan simple como eso? No sé, es que me he esforzado tanto… y si no hubiera sido por ti, yo…

Antes de que pudiera continuar la chica posó una mano sobre su mejilla, haciéndole girar la cabeza para mirarla.

-Eh… no pasa nada, de verdad, aunque no hayas ganado yo voy a considerar la promesa como cumplida. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Plata.

Las palabras de la chica junto a la radiante sonrisa que le regaló hicieron mella en el pelirrojo, el cual no pudo evitar sentir como los colores se le subían, tratando de ocultarlo lo más buenamente posible sin que fuera demasiado evidente.

-Esta tarde me toca combatir a mí, espero que vengas a verme y animarme-murmuró ella.

-Por supuesto, allí estaré. Gracias, Lira, por todo…

La chica tan solo sonrió, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca en toda su vida y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera esa tarde.

* * *

La conferencia se siguió sucediendo tranquilamente y sin sobresaltos; de forma paralela también se habían ido gestando los combates de la segunda mitad de participantes, usando para ello el resto de estadios y teniendo que espaciar un poco el resto de combates de la clasificación para que todo funcionara como era debido. En ese punto de la competición todo parecía concretarse, y los combates de equipo completo eran, sin duda, los más emocionantes.

Lira abrió la primera tanda de los octavos de final pero en otro estadio menor, mientras que los de la segunda tanda lo harían al mismo tiempo en el estadio principal. Se dirigieron todos allí y llegaron a tiempo para presenciar los dos últimos asaltos; estaba luchando con una chica de su misma edad, usando a su pidgeot contra un exeggutor.

-¡Bomba huevo!

-¡Disípalas con remolino!

Pidgeot batió sus alas y pudo dispersar todos los proyectiles, librándose así del ataque.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Acto seguido, el pokémon volador se lanzó rasgando el aire y golpeó con fuerza al pokémon, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Psíquico!

Al punto los múltiples ojos de exeggutor brillaron con fuerza y controlaron a pidgeot mientras le dañaba.

-¡Aguanta ahí, pidgeot, tornado!-exclamó Lira.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, y luchando contra la gran influencia de psíquico, consiguió extender un rápido y súbito tornado que arrastró a exeggutor, cayendo KO en el proceso.

-¡Exeggutor está fuera de combate, el ganador es pidgeot!-anunció el árbitro.

-Vaya, no está nada mal… es muy buena-comentó Oro desde las gradas, apoyado en la barandilla junto a Plata.

-Sí…

El tono con el que lo dijo y la mirada que la echó no fue ajeno a Oro, el cual esbozó una sonrisita al tiempo que murmuraba divertido.

-Huy, huy, esa miradita… ¡te mola Lira!

-¿¡Pero qué dices?! ¡Deja de decir sandeces!

-No suenas muy convencido… además, estás rojo cual tomate…

Aun a pesar de sus intentos por negarlo finalmente Plata no puso excusa, lo que le valió a Oro como confirmación; Oro la observó luchar un poco más y luego añadió.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que si te gusta deberías pedirla salir…

-No.

-¿Por qué no? Si no das el paso nunca sabrás cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia ti, no pierdes nada por intentarlo…

Aun así Plata no dijo nada, prefiriendo no contestar a esa pregunta.

-¿Acaso no quieres salir con ella?-inquirió Oro, extrañado

-¿Y qué tal si te quedas calladito y no sacas más el tema?-sugirió Plata, algo molesto.

-Vale, vale…

Prestó atención a la batalla, ya era el último asalto y luchaba el espeon de Lira contra un aipom.

-¡Aipom, rapidez!

-¡Enfréntalo con psicorrayo!

Espeon lanzó un vistoso rayo multicolor que logró interceptar todos los proyectiles, acto seguido pegó un lustroso salto y lanzó otro que dio en su objetivo, dejándolo atontado.

-¡Ladrón!

Aipom contraatacó impulsándose con su cola y golpeando con fuerza a espeon, quedando un tanto tocado.

-¡Aguanta, espeon, sol matinal!

Espeon alzó la vista y, usando la luz solar, recuperó parte de su salud.

-¡Mordisco!

Acto seguido se lanzó con fuerzas renovadas y le asestó una dentellada a aipom, que retrocedió y no atacó.

-¡Termina con psíquico!

Los ojos de espeon centellearon, haciendo levitar a aipom mientras le hacía hacer volteretas en el aire y luego lo soltó, cayendo al otro lado del campo KO.

-¡Aipom está fuera de combate, espeon es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para la aspirante Lira de pueblo Primavera!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-¡Estupendo espeon, lo conseguimos!-exclamó la chica, abrazándolo.

Oro no le quitó ojo de encima a Plata, que no dejaba de mirarla; finalmente murmuró.

-Fue ella quien te ayudó ¿verdad?

Plata le miró fijamente, sin dar muestras de sorpresa, hasta que por fin decidió pronunciarse al respecto.

-Sí, supongo que lo habrás adivinado por su estilo, que encaja bastante con el mío…

-Así es, lucháis de forma muy similar.

-Ella… ella me ayudó a ver lo ciego que estaba. Me ayudó a entrenar como es debido y a querer y apreciar a mis pokémon, y todo eso en tan sólo dos semanas. Es impresionante, inteligente, paciente… es perfecta. Fue la primera persona en preocuparse por mí en mucho tiempo, incluso cuando tuve un accidente con un scyther ella me donó su sangre, porque había perdido mucha. Si no hubiera sido por ella no estaría vivo… me salvó la vida-explicó Plata con todo detalle.

Oro se quedó bastante impresionado con la historia, sin decir nada al respecto y dejándole que se explayara a gusto.

-Además he de confesarte algo. Cuando te vi por primera vez en el laboratorio del profesor Elm con tu cyndaquil y tus amigos, te tuve mucha envidia. Había estado solo demasiado tiempo, sacándome las castañas del fuego por mi cuenta y sintiéndome inferior a los demás; aparentaba rudeza para verme intimidante y me creía más que los demás, pero tan solo era una fachada para ocultar mi temor a la sociedad. Así que me propuse ser más fuerte para enfrentarme a ti y a mis enemigos. Pero claro, para ello necesitaba un pokémon y lo tenía tan cerca, que… bueno…

Oro le miró fijamente y finalmente habló.

-Bueno, no hace falta que sigas con eso, después de todo ya te lo perdoné. Además, ya me demostraste que tu feraligator es feliz contigo, así que no tenía intención de sacarte el tema. Pero eso sí, debes disculparte ante el profesor.

Plata asintió sin decir nada más, observando a Lira desde donde estaba con una media sonrisa grabada en su cara; sin embargo en ese momento se pasó un mensaje por la pantalla cara de ese estadio, apareciendo en lugar de la clasificación un hombre de aspecto algo desmejorado. Así a ojo era de mediana edad, tenía una barba de varios días sin afeitar, iba con el pelo algo revuelto y unas marcadas ojeras que le daban un aspecto cansado y desesperado.

-¡Lira, cariño, soy papá!

La aludida, al oír esa voz, alzó la vista y lo que vio por la pantalla la dejó del todo chocada, mascullando de seguido.

-Pa… papá…

-Has estado magnífica, me has recordado a mí cuando tenía tu edad… cariño, estoy orgulloso de ti…

Al oír esas palabras la chica no pudo evitar emocionarse, como si hubiese estado esperando oírlas hace ya demasiado tiempo.

-Siento no haberte prestado la suficiente atención, te he hecho creer que no te quería pero eso no es así, yo te quiero Lira. Eres mi hija, lo más preciado que tengo ¿cómo no voy a quererte?

A la chica le brillaron los ojos muy emocionada y sin saber muy bien qué decir; tener a su padre retransmitiendo por la pantalla cara y con un aspecto tan desgarbado la hacía sentirse un tanto mal por él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el gesto que había hecho por ella. Observó entonces que la imagen se movía, percatándose de que se encontraba en la entrada al campo de su lado. Se dio la vuelta y le vio en el umbral de la misma, mirándola con un gesto lleno de cariño.

-Mi niña…

Lira no pudo más y corrió hacia él, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas y sin poder evitar llorar emocionada; el hombre la envolvió entre sus brazos y devolvió el micro al cámara, quien cortó la emisión para seguir mostrando la clasificación general de la conferencia.

-He pedido una excedencia indefinida en el trabajo-anunció el hombre con voz queda.

-Gracias, papá, gracias… yo también te quiero…

Todo el estadio soltó un ooh en plan serie sitcom; Oro sonrió, mientras que Plata hizo lo mismo pero más ampliamente. Parecía que todo estaba bien para todos, ahora sí. Y eso mejoró de cierta forma la competición.

Esa misma noche, y una vez que terminaron todos los combates de ambas mitades, los ganadores de los octavos de final se reunieron todos en el gran estadio, donde se sortearían los siguientes combates para los cuartos de final repartidos en dos mitades. Tras varios interminables segundos el ordenador terminó de emparejarlos a todos, siendo Oro el segundo combate de la mañana enfrentándose ni más ni menos que contra Matías. Al verlo el chico se sintió un tanto intimidado, ya que le había visto combatir esa misma mañana y se notaba que tenía más experiencia que él. El propio Matías salió a su encuentro, comentándole de seguido.

-Parece que por fin nos encontramos… tengo ganas de enfrentarme a tu lugia.

-Sí, me gustaría ver cómo se las gastan en Hoenn-murmuró él.

-Será un honor luchar contra ti. Mucha suerte, Oro.

-Igualmente.

Los dos se dieron la mano con deportividad y cada uno se fue por su lado. Algo le decía que el combate de mañana no iba a ser fácil. Y, como tal, debía estar preparado.

* * *

Bof, madre mía, por fin, pensaba que nunca lo terminaría, pero finalmente el combate entre Oro y Plata está terminado. Quería darle particular atención a los detalles, ya que quería mostrar sobre todo el cambio de Plata, y aunque puede que esto en concreto se note algo parco en detalles ahondaré más al respecto en los siguientes capítulos, ya veréis, ya, aún me queda algo más en la recámara para Plata.

Después de pensármelo mucho he decidido darle un último empujón a esta generación y voy a centrarme en el resto de capítulos que quedan para así terminarla y dar carpetazo a la segunda generación lo antes posible; tras eso vendrá un pequeño descanso mientras escribo otras cosas y lo retomaré con la tercera generación, pero por ahora voy a enfocarme en lo que queda, ya que no quiero alargarlo mucho más.

En cuanto a la liga en sí terminará en el siguiente capítulo, y puede que de la forma que nadie se espere, pero bueno, no os preocupéis, ya daré las pertinentes explicaciones. He aprovechado también para corregir un error organizativo por mi parte, ya que me olvidé especificar dos mitades para la competición (32 participantes por un lado, otros 32 por el otro, sumando los 64 totales); pido perdón por este error, motivado principalmente por mis notas, ya que hice sólo un ramal como guía pero me olvidé tener en cuenta el segundo ramal, aun así las rondas siguen siendo las mismas, pero he considerado necesario señalarlo por mi parte.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 33**

 **La senda dorada**

-¡Rayo burbuja!

-¡Giro rápido!

Forretress giró cual peonza y muy rápido, enfrentando directamente a las burbujas y repeliéndolas todas, atacando inmediatamente después embistiendo de lleno a lanturn, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Oro respiró entrecortadamente, pensando a toda velocidad; lo estaba pasando verdaderamente mal, y no era para menos, ya que Matías estaba resultando ser un rival mucho más fuerte y hábil de lo esperado. Su equipo resultó ser bastante equilibrado, incluso con pokémon oriundos de Johto, y enfrentarse a él no era moco de pavo.

Abrió el encuentro con el mismo forretress con el que se estaba enfrentando, empezando con un movimiento que sembró por completo su parte del campo con peligrosas púas, para luego retirarse y ceder el testigo a un fiero e intimidamente ursaring. Entre ariados y typhlosion lograron ponerle fuera de combate, pero no sin bastantes heridas y golpes entre medias, ya que usaring atacaba con mucha fuerza y a corta distancia, lo que limitaba de cierta forma el alcance de sus ataques.

Después vino un smeargle que, si bien no tenía un aspecto particularmente intimidante, demostró ser conocedor de una amplia gama de movimientos que normalmente cualquier pokémon no tendría. Su movimiento característico, esquema, le permitía copiar cualquier tipo de ataque e integrarlo a su repertorio, logrando copiar el cabezazo zen de stantler y poniéndole en más de un serio aprieto, ya que además aumentaba su velocidad con agilidad, haciendo muy complicado alcanzarle. Finalmente logró derrotarlo gracias a la insistencia de ampharos, cayendo entre medias el propio stantler que no pudo hacer nada aun a pesar de sus visiones.

Tyranitar fue el siguiente en hacer acto de presencia, el cual dio buena cuenta de ampharos aun a pesar de sus intentos por golpearle, cayendo derrotado tras un fortísimo terremoto; ariados también lo intentó, tratando de inmovilizarle con telaraña, pero acabó sepultado tras una súbita avalancha contra la que poco o nada pudo hacer. Finalmente logró ponerle fuera de combate usando la velocidad de lanturn, pero no sin poder evitar recibir un poco más de daño por su parte.

Tras eso vino el primer pokémon del chico oriundo de Hoenn, un fuerte swampert que resultó tener una combinación de tipos, agua y tierra, que inutilizaba los ataques eléctricos de lanturn, obligándole a cambiarlo rápidamente. Aun a pesar de los riesgos decidió ir a por todas con typhlosion, el cual hizo uso de su velocidad para atacar sin darle tiempo a golpearle con agua o tierra, logrando enfrentarlo satisfactoriamente al menos al principio. Sin embargo Matías demostró tener una capacidad analítica bastante notable, contrarrestando rápidamente su velocidad y atacando de frente, logrando derrotarle sin mucha dificultad. Finalmente no le quedó otra que sacar a lugia, siendo recibido por una gran ovación en todo el campo, el cual logró derrotarle no sin algún que otro problema entre medias.

Acto seguido Matías recuperó a su forretress, el cual había estado descansando hasta el momento, y Oro creyó prudente retirar a lugia, ya que le daba mala espina ese pokémon, decidiendo sacar de nuevo a lanturn y llegando hasta ese mismo instante en el que todo parecía concretarse.

-¡Vamos a por todo, lanturn! ¡Danza lluvia!

Al punto el pokémon agua eléctrico dejó escapar un agudo chillido, convocando sobre ellos grises nubes de tormenta que comenzaron a descargar agua con fuerza al poco rato.

-¡Eso es, a por él, surf!-indicó Oro.

Un buen montón de agua se reunió en un solo punto y lanturn la dirigió hacia forretrees, el cual parecía que no iba a atacar; sin embargo, en el momento apropiado Matías exclamó.

-¡Ahora, excavar!

El pokémon bicho acero se convirtió en un bulldozer y comenzó a excavar hacia abajo, librándose así del fuerte ataque; en cuanto el agua se drenó lanturn se quedó en el sitio, un tanto confuso.

-¡Atento, lanturn!

El aludido hizo todo lo posible por tratar de prever por dónde saldría forretress, sin embargo éste último fue más rápido y, en un visto y no visto, el suelo bajo él se resquebrajó y el pokémon bicho acero hizo acto de presencia embistiendo a su oponente, dañándolo considerablemente.

-¡Agh, aguanta! ¡Cascada!

Lanturn contraatacó lo más rápidamente posible extendiendo el agua ante él y arrastrando a forretress consigo, sin embargo en ese momento Matías exclamó.

-¡Ahora, explosión!

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, hubo entonces una súbita y fortísima detonación que salpicó agua por todos los lados y lanzó a ambos pokémon a ambos lados del campo completamente derrotados. La lluvia amainó acto seguido, volviendo a brillar el sol.

-¡Ni lanturn ni forrestress pueden continuar, tablas!-anunció el árbitro, poniendo los banderines en horizontal.

El estadio irrumpió en vítores, ya que estaba resultando ser un combate de lo más intenso en el cual ambos entrenadores estaban más o menos parejos, aunque se notaba de cierta forma la presión y la experiencia de Matías, diferenciándose bastante de Oro.

Llegados a ese punto ya sólo les quedaba un pokémon a cada uno, y el estadio comenzó a hervir en anticipación, sabiendo todo el mundo quienes llegarían a continuación.

-Parece que todo el mundo está esperándolos… vamos a darle lo que quieren ¿no?-inquirió Matías, divertido.

-Sí…-asintió el chico, aparentando tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, aun a pesar de esa máscara, Oro no podía evitar sentirse bastante intimidado, ya que sabía muy bien contra quién se enfrentaría; aun así hizo de tripas corazón y sacó a lugia, el cual fue muy bien recibido por la afición. Gardevoir fue el siguiente, el cual también fue bien recibido al ser un pokémon desconocido en Johto. Inmediatamente después, comenzó el combate.

-¡Bola sombra!

-¡Arriba, lugia!

Gardevoir atacó primero, lanzando una sola bola sombra directa hacia el legendario, pero éste se movió a tiempo y alzó el vuelo antes de que le alcanzara, esquivándola a tiempo.

-¡Otra vez!-exclamó Matías.

De nuevo otra bola sombra rasgó el aire directa hacia lugia, sin embargo esta vez Oro ordenó.

-¡Repélela con cola férrea!

Al punto la enorme cola de lugia brilló con fuerza y, latigándola hacia delante, golpeó a la bola sombra cual bateador de beisbol profesional y se la devolvió a gardevoir con el doble de velocidad.

-¡Teletransporte!

Antes de que la bola sombra le alcanzara de rebote, en un visto y no visto gardevoir desapareció de la vista para luego reaparecer inmediatamente después un poco más adelante, esquivando de forma muy elegante el peligro.

-¡Tratemos de inmovilizarle! ¡Poder pasado!

Una serie de rocas aparecieron de improviso alrededor de lugia y éste las lanzó sobre gardevoir rápidamente, sin embargo los ojos de éste brillaron con intensidad y las rocas se detuvieron en seco en el aire antes de que llegaran a alcanzarle; acto seguido, y usando el gran poder de psíquico, se las devolvió a lugia, el cual comenzó a hacer cabriolas en el aire con tal de esquivarlas todas. Fue entonces en ese justo momento cuando Matías ordenó.

-¡Ahora, paz mental!

Aprovechando entonces ese lapso de tiempo, gardevoir relajó el cuerpo por completo y adoptó una pose meditativa, al tiempo que aumentaba de esta forma sus características especiales. El ceño de Oro se frunció, aprovechando ese mismo instante para atacar.

-¡Aerochorro!

Lugia aspiró todo el aire posible y luego lo soltó de golpe sobre gardevoir, el cual seguía en la misma pose; sin embargo, en un visto y no visto alzó a tiempo una de sus extremidades e interpuso una súbita pantalla luz entre él y el aerochorro, protegiéndose así y quedando ese intento de ataque en nada.

-¡Muévete, gardevoir, teletransporte!

Acto seguido el pokémon psíquico comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer constantemente en muchos puntos del campo, confundiendo a lugia, el cual apenas podía seguirle el ritmo ni prever dónde iría a parar a continuación. El ceño de Oro se frunció un poco más, viendo que así sería imposible alcanzarle, por lo que optó por esperar.

-¡Bola sombra!

-¡Ahora, esquívalo y paranormal!

Gardevoir fue el primero en atacar, pero lugia logró interceptarlo a tiempo y esquivarlo girando su cuerpo, sujetando inmediatamente después a gardevoir con el ataque psíquico y asegurándolo así.

-¡Eso es, hidrobomba!

Acto seguido lugia soltó de su boca una potente columna de agua que fue directa hacia su oponente, sin embargo en ese momento Matías exclamó.

-¡Rayo!

Una súbita descarga eléctrica hizo acto de presencia impactando sobre el hidrobomba y recorriéndolo de arriba abajo a una velocidad verteginosa; como resultado lugia también se vió afectado al no darle tiempo a detener el ataque, siendo sacudido por el rayo en el proceso y quedándose un tanto tocado.

-¡Agh, maldición! ¡Recupérate, rápido!

El enorme cuerpo se lugia se envolvió en un resplandor verdoso que comenzó a hacer efecto en él, sin embargo Matías aprovechó ese momento para atacar.

-¡Sujétalo con psíquico!

Imitando su último movimiento, una fuerte presión psíquica cayó sobre el pokémon legendario, que aunque no le hizo mucho daño al ser del mismo tipo sirvió para inmovilizarle, evitando así que escapara.

-¡Bola sombra!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, una sola bola sombra ragó el aire y fue directa hacia lugia, impactando sobre él con tanta fuerza que le tiró al suelo en el proceso y dañándole un poco más, interrumpiendo así el proceso curativo.

-¡Maldita sea, se adapta muy bien a las circunstancias, y apenas puedo defenderme así! ¡Es muy fuerte, más que yo! ¿¡Qué puedo hacer?!-pensó Oro en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

En las gradas tanto Cristal como Rafi notaron enseguida la presión a la que estaba sometido, lo que se tradujo a un jaleo constante por parte del muchacho.

-¡Vamos, Oro, no te rindas, puedes con él, ánimo!

-No dudes ahora… usa tu mejor baza…-murmuró la chica, preocupada.

-¡Acabemos con esto, gardevoir, bola sombra!-exclamó Matías.

Desde el suelo, el pokémon legendario vio como gardevoir reaparecía justo delante de él y comenzaba a cargar desde el aire el inminente ataque; por su parte Oro se sentía acorralado, sin embargo al ver la posición de gadevoir con respecto a la de lugia no lo dudó ni un instante y exclamó.

-¡Hacia arriba, lugia, cola férrea!

En un visto y no visto, la cola del pokémon legendario brilló con fuerza y la latigó hacia arriba, dando como resultado un fuerte golpe directo que golpeó a tiempo a gardevoir, el cual estaba a punto de lanzar la bola sombra; acto seguido se reincorporó lo más rápidamente posible y se abalanzó sobre él sin dejar de atacar.

-¡Eso es, cola férrea otra vez!

-¡Lo tenemos, sujétala con psíquico!

Antes de que le pudiera alcanzar, los ojos de gardevoir brillaron con fuerza e inmovilizó a lugia por la cola, desestabilizándole en el proceso puesto que todos los pokémon voladores controlan el vuelo y estabilidad mediante la cola.

-¡No, no te rindas, aerochorro!-musitó Oro, a la desesperada.

-¡Es inútil, no puedes hacer nada! ¡Rayo!

Otra fuerte descarga eléctrica sacudió por completo a lugia, haciéndole un gran daño y dejándole al borde del abismo al caer duramente al suelo.

-¡No, recupérate!

-¡Muy tarde! ¡Bola sombra!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y sin soltar su cola en ningún momento, gardevoir desapareció y reapareció justo encima de él con la bola sombra ya formada y dejándola caer sobre él. El impacto fue directo y lugia no pudo hacer nada por defenderse, aullando lastimeramente y cayendo KO más rápidamente de lo esperado.

-¡Lugia está fuera de combate, gardevoir es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Matías de ciudad Algaria!-anunció el árbitro las duras palabras para Oro.

Por un instante el estadio entero enmudeció, como si los presentes no se esperaran para nada ese abrupto final. Sin embargo al segundo siguiente todo el mundo prorrumpió en apalusos y vítores, alabando la intensidad del combate y la habilidad del entrenador de Hoenn, el cual irradiaba una fuerza y confidencia dignas de admiración.

Por su parte Oro se quedó estático y sin decir nada. Había perdido. Estaba eliminado de la competición. Se había quedado entre los cuatro mejores. No era precisamente lo que él esperaba, sin embargo la dura y cruda realidad se mostraba ante él con su más fea cara. Y, en esos momentos, no supo muy bien cómo tomárselo.

En el palco de honor había comentarios más dispares, sin embargo todos alababan la actuación de Oro, incluso Lance se pronunció tras un largo silencio.

-Ha combatido con honor y mucha fuerza, que es precisamente lo que más le caracteriza. Es una pena que no haya podido llegar más lejos, puesto que tiene aptitudes, pero como todos bien sabréis, la derrota es un paso más.

-Desde luego, te hace ver qué te falta y te anima a seguir-asintió Karen.

-Sí, incluso en la derrota hay más honor que en la propia victoria-añadió Bruno.

-Hasta el más fuerte ninja tiene sus debilidades, no reconocerlas sería un grave error-murmuró Koga con gesto solemne.

-Ganar o perder es irrelevante si se comprende bien lo que te ha llevado hasta donde estás-comentó Mento, con gesto pensativo.

Tras comprobar que estaba bien, Oro recogió a lugia sin decir nada, aunque en ese momento vio a Matías acercándose a él para darle la mano.

-Oro, quería darte las gracias por tan buen encuentro, ha sido un combate magnífico, has peleado muy bien, y lugia también.

Por un instante el chico sintió el impulso de no responderle y marcharse de allí, sin embargo reunió fuerzas de debajo de las piedras y logró mantener las buenas formas, devolviéndole el gesto y comentando entre medias.

-Gracias, Matías, eres más fuerte que yo, se nota que ya has participado en otra conferencia antes, apenas me has dado margen…

-Eh, no te quites mérito, lograste derrotar a mi swampert y plantaste cara a gardevoir con mucha fuerza, pocos pueden decir lo mismo allá por Hoenn. Bien jugado, Oro.

-Gracias, igualmente, mucha suerte en la semifinal.

Finalmente, y tras un breve apretón de manos, los dos se retiraron por ambos lados del campo y Oro desapareció en el túnel de acceso; Rafi y Cristal, al ver esto, se levantaron y fueron a buscarlo, sin embargo al llegar al vestíbulo no lo vieron por ninguna parte.

-Oh, vaya, no está aquí… ¿crees que estará bien?-inquirió Rafi, preocupado.

-Creo que sí, pero… busquémoslo, si nos separamos cubriremos más terreno, llámame si lo localizas.

-Vale.

La chica salió fuera mientras que Rafi optó por comprobar los vestuarios y otras dependencias del estadio; se dirigió primero al centro pokémon por si había ido allí a curar a sus pokémon, sin embargo no lo vio por ninguna parte. Siguió buscándole por las alrededores hasta que finalmente lo encontró en unos jardines cercanos, había sacado a sus pokémon y estaba hablando con ellos con gesto aparentemente serio, pero ella supo al instante que había algo más que le molestaba.

-Lo siento, chicos, os he fallado. Sé que os dije que iríamos a por todas y ganaríamos esto, pero no ha bastado, no hemos sido lo suficientemente fuertes. Lo siento, de verdad…

El chico se quitó la gorra y bajó la mirada, ella quiso adelantarse y consolarle, ya que se notaba que en el fondo se encontraba dolido, sin embargo los pokémon del muchacho se adelantaron. Typhlosion fue el primero, quedando justo enfrente de su entrenador mirándole fijamente. El chico fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, a lo que el pokémon respondió lanzándole un débil lanzallamas que le dejó un tanto churruscado pero entero.

-¡Uagh! ¿¡A qué viene eso?!

Como respuesta el pokémon se lanzó sobre él y le lamió la cara, al tiempo que los demás le imitaban y se echaban sobre él, compartiendo varios gestos de cariño y ánimo.

-¡Agh, vale, vale, lo capto, pero no me chaféis, por favor!

Por su parte lugia agachó la cabeza y le dio un toque a Oro con su gran hocico, esbozando una confidente sonrisita; el chico comprendió entonces lo que le querían decir, aunque en ese momento Cristal decidió intervenir comentando.

-Parece que confían en ti… y yo también.

Oro la observó ponerse a su lado, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Aunque hayamos perdido?

-Sabes que sí. Además, también sabes, y mejor que nadie, que perder no es el fin del mundo…

Ese comentario ayudó al chico a comprenderlo un poco mejor, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, qué narices, tienes razón, después de todo sé lo que es eso. Quizás esperaba algo más de esta competición… o de mí mismo.

-Siempre se puede mejorar, además, quien sabe qué te puede deparar el futuro. Tener expectativas mina de cierta forma el resultado final, puesto que no puedes saber a ciencia cierta cómo va a acabar, puede pasar cualquier cosa.

-Sí… aun así necesito más experiencia, tanto yo como mis pokémon. Y eso lo podremos paliar de la mejor forma posible ¿no creeis, chicos?

Todos los pokémon asintieron con vehemencia, animando un poco más al chico y ayudándole a sentirse mejor; miró entonces a su novia, la cual le sonreía aun a pesar de todo.

-Gracias…

-No es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi novio ¿no?

-Sí… entre otras cosas…-añadió él, con una sonrisita divertida y alzando las gestas en un gesto zalamero.

-Idiota…

Los dos se rieron tontamente, besándose eventualmente y haciendo que todo se sintiera mucho mejor. Incluso por un instante no le importó tanto haber perdido, puesto que tenía junto a él a sus pokémon y a la chica que más quería.

Volvieron al poco rato al centro pokémon para que Oro tratara a su equipo y allí se encontraron con los demás; la madre del chico fue la siguiente en animar a su hijo, sintiéndose especialmene orgullosa de él, Rafi vino al poco rato, prometiendo seguir apoyándole pasase lo que pasase, e incluso el propio Plata le alentó al respecto, pidiéndole la revancha para más adelante. Lira también le animó, y él a ella también, ya que había perdido esa misma mañana durante el primer combate ante una chica que no le iba a la zaga incluso hasta al propio Matías, siendo a todas luces la que se enfrentaría a él en la semifinal de su mitad. Al final nadie del pueblo ganaría la conferencia; pero era igual, lo importante era que lo había disfrutado. Y eso pensaba hacerlo siempre, independientemente del resultado.

Finalmente, y tras las semifinales de la segunda mitad, la final se disputó al día siguiente entre Matías y un chico de la segunda mitad que había logrado escalar puestos de forma bastante notable. El combate fue uno de los más intensos de toda la conferencia después del suyo con Matías, el cual finalmente se alzó con la victoria. El propio Lance le entregó personalmente el trofeo y el chico lo levantó con aire triunfal; al principio a Oro le dio algo de envidia, ya que le hubiera encantado ser él el que lo alzara, pero al final se enorgulleció de haber luchado contra él. Después de todo había sido un muy buen rival, y había ganado limpiamente.

Y, así, la conferencia Plateada llegó a su fin un año más; la llama de ho-oh se apagó, para ser encendida al año siguiente. Y por muchos más.

* * *

¿Hola? ¿es la guerra? Dígala que se ponga... oye ¿podrías parar un momento para que pueda explicarme? gracias XD vale, antes de que sigáis tirándome piedras y abucheándome voy a explicarme un poco. Estuve barajando seriamente si hacer esto o no, sé que lo normal es que hubiera ganado, pero hubo un detalle que me hizo replanteármelo: esta es la segunda generación, aún me quedan por delante dos por corregir y expandir (tercera y quinta) y tres por escribir (cuarta, sexta, séptima y octava como no me de prisa) y en todas va a haber una liga. Es lógico pensar que después de superar los obstáculos, ganar las medallas y enfrentarse a una liga los protagonistas la ganen, pero... ¿cuál es el punto de todo eso? vale, sí, vemos cómo mejoran como entrenadores y se hacen más fuertes, pero si todo se reduce a eso y sabemos de antemano que todos y cada uno de ellos ganarán por muchas dificultades presentes ¿no es esto algo repetitivo? y sí, lo sé, parezca que esté definiendo los juegos, pero se trata precisamente de eso, de mostrar algo diferente cada vez y no se haga constantemente lo mismo. Y no es por seguir la fórmula del anime ni mucho menos, no vayáis a pensar que se trata de eso porque no, pero creo que una derrota de vez en cuando le da mucho más realismo a una saga que, de por sí, está ya bastante denostada precisamente por el mismo anime que antes mencioné. Esto no significa que los demás protagonistas tambien estén condenados a fracasar en su respectiva liga, para nada, ¿quien sabe si para la siguiente Bruno gane en Hoenn, León gane o pierda en Sinnoh o Lucho haga lo propio en Teselia? Si Oro ha perdido no es porque sea menos fuerte, simplemente se encontró con un rival con mucha más fuerza y experiencia contra el que no pudo ganar, eso es todo. Entiendo que algunos estéis decepcionados, pero ya os digo que esto no será la tónica a partir de ahora, eso por descontado, simplemente tened en cuenta que puede haber tanto victorias como derrotas, eso es todo. Y, con esto cerrado, cambio de tercio.

Ya queda poco para terminar, como ya os he dicho voy a concentrar todos mis esfuerzos en terminar esta generación con los pocos capítulos que restan, aunque habrá un evento relevante más antes de dirigirnos a la batalla final. Pero bueno, por ahora tendréis que esperar un poco, estoy publicando con un capítulo de diferencia, el siguiente será el paseo por Kanto, ya está terminado, pero ahora me pondré a escribir ese evento final y, cuando lo termine publicaré el paseo por Kanto, de esta forma hay un capítulo de diferencia entre publicación y publicación y podré subir el epílogo inmediatamente después del último capítulo. Además puedo avanzar que será un epílogo completamente diferente.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 34**

 **De visita (1ª parte)**

Al día siguiente Oro se despertó a las tantas; y no era para menos, ya que después de todo el trajín de la competición se merecía un buen descanso. Sus ocho medallas descansaban colgadas de la pared en un marco que encargó expresamente, todas las poké ball reposaban en el cinto, el cual colgaba de una de las asas de su silla frente al escritorio, y la gorra colgaba de un perchero tras la puerta junto con su ropa.

Nada más bajar a la cocina para desayunar vio la hora que era, las doce y media del mediodía.

-Buenos días, dormilón-le saludó su madre al verle mientras cortaba varias verduras.

-Buenos…-murmuró el chico, aún algo adormilado mientras cogía cosas para desayunar.

-Ah, por cierto, el profesor Elm ha llamado, me ha dicho que tiene algo que proponerte-comentó su madre en un momento dado.

-Oh… ¿te ha dicho qué era?-inquirió el, curioso.

-No, me pidió que simplemente te avisara, debe ser algo importante.

Ciertamente intrigado Oro apuró rápidamente el desayuno, se vistió y se dirigió al laboratorio a no más tardar; una vez allí el profesor le recibió expresamente.

-¡Oro, aquí estás! ¡Soberbia actuación en la conferencia!

-Gracias, profesor, aunque hubiera sido mejor si hubiera ganado, a decir verdad…-murmuró él, aún algo molesto al respecto.

-Oh, vamos, no te quites mérito, aun así luchaste estupendamente, se nota que tu viaje por toda la prefectura ha dado sus frutos.

-Sí, bueno, lo cierto es que fue de lo más edificante… aunque ¿quería verme por algo, profesor?-inquirió él, queriendo ir al grano.

-Ah, sí, te cuento, dado que aún queda una semana antes de que empecéis el nuevo curso he pensado en organizar algo especial para rematar el verano-anunció Elm.

-¿Oh? ¿De qué se trata?

-Antes de nada decir tiene que la idea es conjunta, tanto Oak como yo hemos estado trabajando para organizarlo todo tras ver los buenos resultados de ambas conferencias, y creemos que un intercambio de entrenadores podría dar buenos resultados y afianzar aún más las relaciones entre las dos prefecturas vecinas.

-¿Intercambio?-repitió Oro, extrañado.

-Así es, se trata nada más y nada menos que un programa de intercambio en el cual varios entrenadores de Kanto vendrán aquí para ganar las medallas de gimnasio en un determinado periodo de tiempo, mientras que otros de Johto harán lo mismo allí-explicó Elm con todo detalle.

-Ya veo… ¿y qué entrenadores van a ser?

-Principalmente los que mejor hayan quedado en la clasificación de las respectivas conferencias, y dado que tú eres uno de los cuatro mejores había pensado en ti para este programa.

-Oh, vaya, en ese caso supongo que Lira también vendrá conmigo…-asumió el chico.

-Lo cierto es que no, de hecho se lo sugerí esta misma mañana pero rechazó amablemente mi oferta, me dijo que entrenaría por su cuenta con alguien más y que apenas tendría tiempo para ir a Kanto. Tampoco la vi particularmente interesada, a decir verdad…

Por su parte Oro no dijo nada, aunque de alguna forma se hacía una idea de quién sería ese alguien más, esbozando una sonrisita entre medias.

-Vaya, vaya, uno quien yo me sé estará especialmente encantado…-pensó el chico, divertido.

-Lo único malo es que no vas a tener ningún compañero que te asista en la tarea, tan sólo Lira y tú fuisteis los únicos de pueblo Primavera en llegar lo más lejos posible en la clasificación-comentó Elm en ese momento.

-¿Y no hay nadie más que pueda venir, alguien de otra ciudad?-inquirió Oro, extrañado.

-Me temo que no, del resto de entrenadores de aquí que asistieron a la conferencia ninguno de ellos estaba a mi cargo, salieron de viaje por su propia cuenta, esto es un programa de intercambio pensado para los entrenadores que estén legalmente al cargo de los profesores que lo organizan, por lo que no contarían como tal. Aunque bueno, no creo que para ti sea un mayor problema…

-Sí, no pasa nada, me emplearé a fondo.

-Bien, como ya te he dicho el tiempo límite es de una semana, si logras reunir las ocho medallas de Kanto a tiempo antes de que los entrenadores de allí hagan lo propio aquí recibirás una nota especial que se te computará para la nota media del siguiente curso, además de un pequeño reconocimiento-añadió Elm.

-Bueno, supongo que no está mal para lo que es… está bien, me apunto-aceptó el chico, sin mayores contemplaciones.

Cierto era que hubiera preferido ganar la conferencia, pero dado que se presentaba la oportunidad no veía por qué no aprovecharla.

-¡Estupendo! En ese caso llamaré al profesor Oak para avisarle de que te pondrás en camino, ve a verle en cuanto llegues a pueblo Paleta, él te dará varias indicaciones antes de empezar.

-Está bien, supongo que tendré que volver a cruzar las rutas 26 y 27 para ir a Kanto…-murmuró Oro, haciendo memoria.

-Ah, no, no te preocupes, toma, esto es para ti, con este ticket podrás embarcar en el S.S. Aqua, un ferry que sale esta tarde de ciudad Olivo y te llevará directamente hasta ciudad Carmín-anunció el profesor, entregándole un sobre con el billete en él.

-Oh, vale, gracias profesor…

-En otras circunstancias te diría que cogieras el magnetotrén y en un tris te plantarías allí, pero parece ser que tienen problemas en Kanto y van a tardar más de lo previsto en abrir la línea, así que esta es la mejor opción.

Sin mucho más que añadir, y una vez que estuvo todo hablado, se despidió de él y regresó un momento a casa para avisar a su madre.

-¿Otra vez te vuelves a ir? Estás que no paras, hijo…

-Ya, bueno, sé que apenas nos hemos visto en casi todo el verano, sólo sería esta semana, además, si hago esto me contaría para nota el curso que viene, por lo que no estaría de más hacerlo ¿no?

-No, sí, ahí tienes razón, qué duda cabe… está bien, después de todo me puedo quedar tranquila si vas con tus pokémon, mucha suerte, cariño.

-¡Gracias, mamá, te llamaré de vez en cuando!-exclamó él, dándola un beso antes de marcharse.

Tras asegurar que llevaba todo consigo salió a la calle y buscó un hueco libre donde sacar a lugia y echar a volar hacia ciudad Olivo; vio entonces un parque cercano, aunque allí se encontró con Cristal, la cual iba acompañada por el mismísimo suicune.

-Oh, hola Oro…

-Hola Cris-la devolvió el saludo, junto con un beso en los labios.

-Qué sorpresa ¿a qué has venido?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

El chico la explicó rápidamente el programa en el que se había apuntado, añadiendo que estaría fuera durante una semana por Kanto.

-Oh, pues no está mal, si crees que puedes hacerlo, adelante.

-Sí, me iré ya para allá, te diría que vinieras conmigo pero sólo tengo un ticket para el ferry…-murmuró el chico, algo apurado.

-Oh, no te preocupes, después de todo yo también tengo cosas que hacer, yo ahora me iré a que me hagan una entrevista en la torre Radio, me van a preguntar cosas acerca de la crianza.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más y finalmente se despidió de ella, la chica montó sobre suicune y éste echó a correr hacia el oeste, al tiempo que Oro hacía lo propio montado en lugia, dirigiéndose a ciudad Olivo.

Llegó en torno a la hora de comer y tuvo que esperar hasta las cuatro de la tarde, que era cuando el S.S. Aqua salía hacia Kanto. Estuvo haciendo tiempo comiendo en la taberna del puerto y distrayéndose un poco leyendo la carta y viendo la tele, aunque la espera se hizo un tanto fatigosa.

Media hora antes de la salida Oro se dirigió directamente al embarcadero y la dejaron pasar, abordando el barco; el S.S. Aqua destacaba por ser un ferry de color blanco, con una proa muy prominente que se desdoblaba en dos a ambos lados del casco, dándole un aspecto de lo más moderno y vanguardista. El viaje hacia Kanto duró una hora y media, aunque Oro estuvo entretenido luchando contra otros entrenadores que viajaban a bordo, preparándose para el reto que le esperaba.

Finalmente arribaron al puerto de ciudad Carmín a las cinco y media de la tarde, siendo uno de los primeros en desembarcar y respirando por primera vez el aire de Kanto, el cual se le antojó bastante distinto al de su prefectura natal. Si le preguntaran alguna vez a qué olía Johto, la respuesta de Oro sería a madera antigua y flores del ginkgo, sin duda alguna. Por su parte Kanto olía más a mar y con un punto de hierba alta y césped recién cortado.

Se dirigió al centro de la ciudad y una vez allí preguntó en qué dirección se encontraba pueblo Paleta, dándole rápidamente indicaciones para que se dirigiera al suroeste.

-Muy bien, al suroeste pues, lugia-indicó el chico, montando sobre él.

Siguiendo al suroeste, y tras un placentero vuelo en el cual sobrevoló toda la bahía de Kanto, llegó a un pueblo pequeño situado en el extremo sur de un estrecho cabo; el paisaje era bastante pintoresco, el núcleo urbano destacaba por estar bastante disperso, con pequeñas casas separadas las unas de las otras entre verdes campiñas y senderos de tierra que serpeaban entre pequeñas arboledas. Oro aterrizó en una de esas tantas eras, recogiendo a lugia enseguida y acercándose a una casa colindante para preguntar sobre el paradero del laboratorio de Oak. Una mujer de mediana edad, pelo liso castaño y ojos claros, vestida con una camisa violeta de manga larga y una falda algo más clarita, se encontraba tendiendo la ropa en un tendedero junto a la puerta, dirigiéndose a ella con educación.

-Disculpe, señora ¿tiene un momento?

La aludida se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con expresión feliz, la cual se desdibujó de golpe al ver a Oro, comentando de seguido.

-Oh, perdona, jovencito, por un momento pensé que eras… ah, no importa…

-Siento la interrupción…

-No, no pasa nada ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Busco el laboratorio del profesor Oak ¿sabe dónde está? Es que no soy de aquí…

-Ah, sí, es sencillo ¿ves la colina de allí con ese pequeño aerogenerador en lo alto? Pues ahí está el laboratorio.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

-No ha sido nada…

Oro fue a irse, sin embargo notó cierta expresión triste en la cara de la mujer y murmuró de seguido.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora?

-Oh, sí, perfectamente, es sólo que… me has recordado a mi hijo cuando salió por primera vez de viaje. Hace tiempo que no le he vuelto a ver, sé que estará bien, ya que es un chico fuerte y decidido, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme ¿sabes? El cariño y amor de una madre suele ser más fuerte en estos casos…

-Entiendo… seguro que su hijo volverá pronto con usted.

-Sí… eso espero…

Finalmente se despidió de ella y se dirigió directamente al laboratorio, donde el profesor le recibió personalmente.

-¡Oro, cuánto tiempo! ¡Una actuación magnífica en la conferencia Plateada!

-Muchas gracias, profesor, aunque hubiese sido mejor si hubiera ganado si le soy sincero-murmuró el chico, aún algo tocado por el hecho en sí.

-Sí, entiendo por qué lo dices, pero aun así no te quites mérito, llegaste bastante lejos en la clasificación y eso te ha permitido llegar hasta aquí. Supongo que Elm te habrá explicado en qué consiste el programa…

-Sí, me puso al corriente, me dijo que hablara con usted antes de empezar.

-Bien, bien, los entrenadores a mi cargo deben estar ya de camino hacia Johto, son tres, ya me dijo Elm que irías tú sólo, pero no te preocupes, teniendo en cuenta tu desempeño en la conferencia tendrás las mismas posibilidades que el resto.

-Genial, entonces ¿por dónde empiezo?

-Mañana por la mañana, empezaréis todos por igual, el recorrido por todo Kanto comienza en ciudad Plateada, te he preparado una guía, así no tendrás ningún problema en seguir la ruta prefijada-explicó Oak, entregándole dicha guía junto a un nuevo medallero.

-Estupendo, gracias profesor.

-Si logras obtener todas las medallas en el tiempo estipulado vuelve aquí y muéstramelas para que pueda darte el visto bueno. Mucha suerte, Oro.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado se despidió de él sin mayores prolegómenos, ya que después de todo tenía sólo una semana y el tiempo era vital, y se puso en camino a no más tardar.

Gracias a la guía pudo situar enseguida la ciudad a la que tenía que ir, siendo un vuelo directo todo recto hacia el norte a lomos de lugia; en otras circunstancias se lo tomaría con más calma, pero dado que había un programa que cumplir con cierto tiempo límite estipulado, el viaje debía de ser lo más rápido y dinámico posible. Aun así las vistas desde las alturas eran dignas de mención, sobrevolando ciudad Verde, donde irónicamente se situaba el último gimnasio de todos, y toda la gran extensión del bosque Verde hasta llegar a ciudad Plateada a la hora de cenar.

Mientras cenaba consultó en la guía el primer líder de gimnasio a batir, se llamaba Brock y era experto en pokémon de tipo roca.

-Así que tipo roca… en ese caso lanturn se podría lucir bastante bien…-pensó el chico, barajando sus posiblidades.

A partir de mañana empezaría toda una semana de combates intensos y de no parar, por lo que debía estar preparado para lo que le echaran. Después de todo, y tras el varapalo de la conferencia, se había quedado con ganas de ganar algo, por lo que esta vez lo daría todo para ganar todas las medallas de Kanto antes que nadie. Por esta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Oro se levantó temprano haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, desayunó a velocidad récord y se dirigió al gimnasio justo a la hora de su apertura, siendo así el primero en entrar y retar al líder.

Brock era un chico joven, de unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años. Tenía el pelo de color castaño oscuro, revuelto y sin peinar; vestía una camiseta de manga larga anaranjada rematada con un cuello negro y unos pantalones de color verde caqui. Calzaba unas zapatillas marrones claras y negras. Durante todo el combate quedó constatado que era fuerte, con un equipo principalmente defensivo gracias al tipo roca en el que se especializaba, aunque con una capacidad ofensiva bastante notable también. Su primer pokémon, un graveler, le dio algo de bombo con su ataque desenrollar, pero dado que ya tenía experiencia a la hora de lidiar con ese tipo de ataque, con ariados pudo ponerle en jaque aun a pesar de su desventaja.

El siguiente, un omastar, demostró tener una capacidad ofensiva más fuerte gracias a su dualidad de tipos agua y roca; en esos momentos Oro echó en falta tener un pokémon de tipo planta, aunque ampharos pudo enfrentarlo sin mucha dificultad, haciendo frente a sus ataques de agua y roca con su electricidad, teniendo ventaja en ese aspecto.

Le siguió entonces un kabutops que tenía cierta historia detrás por lo que el propio Brock le comentó; recreado a partir de un antiguo fósil por el Team Rocket con el objetivo de venderlo en el mercado negro, acabó siendo liberado y estuvo vagando mucho tiempo por las laderas del monte Moon, haciéndose un nombre y siendo conocido como un pokémon fiero e implacable. Sin embargo esto animó a Brock en ese sentido, decidido a encontrarlo y capturarlo. Le costó bastante dar con él al principio, pero tras encontrarlo y enfrentarlo, logró capturarlo y hacer que fuera parte de su equipo. Al igual que omastar poseía la dualidad de tipos agua y roca, pero a diferencia de omastar kabutops era mucho más ofensivo, atacando con sus cuchillas con una fuerza apabullante y logrando derrotar a ampharos en el proceso. Aprovechó entonces para enfrentarlo con ariados, el cual le tuvo lo suficientemente ocupado cortando las lianas de telaraña para sujetarle con psíquico y golpearle lo suficiente hasta lograr derrotarlo.

Tras ese vino un rhyhorn que atacaba con mucha fuerza, poniendo fuera de combate a ariados con un súbito perforador; aun a pesar de la desventaja lo intentó con typhlosion, pero un fortísimo terremoto lo tumbó rápidamente antes de que pudiera hacer nada por alcanzarlo. Finalmente decidió ir a por todas con lugia, sorprendiendo a Brock, el cual en vez de amilanarse se creció aún más, atacando entonces con el doble de fuerza. Sin embargo lugia también desplegó su gran fuerza, logrando derrotarle rápidamente con un potente hidrobomba.

Finalmente su pokémon más fuerte, onix, le dio algún que otro quebradero de cabeza aun a pesar de tener la ventaja por tipo, siendo en ese sentido un combate bastante intenso en el que lanturn pudo toda la carne en el asador.

-¡Lanturn, surf!

-¡Cola férrea al suelo, onix!

El fuerte golpe produjo un súbito temblor que desestabilizó la ola del surf, librándose de esta forma del peligroso ataque.

-Diablos…-masculló el chico, contrariado.

-¡No te va a ser tan sencillo alcanzar a onix! ¡Tormenta arena!

Al punto el gran pokémon de roca hizo girar las grandes rocas que conformaban su alargado cuerpo, provocando de esta forma una fuerte ventolera cargada de arena que afectó a la visibilidad y comenzó a dañar poco a poco a lanturn.

-¡No te amedrentes, lanturn, rayo burbuja!

-¡Avalancha!

Lanturn fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una ristra de burbujas que trataron por todos los medios de atravesar la cortina de arena, sin embargo una serie de rocas enormes explotaron todas, sembrando además el campo de ellas, poniendo una barrera más entre él y su oponente.

-¡No vamos a poder atacar desde lejos, tendremos que acercarnos! ¡Usa surf para avanzar!-exclamó Oro, pensando a toda velocidad.

De nuevo un buen montón de litros de agua se congregaron alrededor de lanturn, inundando parte del campo y usándolos para moverse entre las rocas, acercándose así a onix.

-¡Dale con cola férrea!

-¡Salta, lanturn!

Antes de que onix latigara su cola, lanturn dio un lustroso salto que le ayudó a evadir el inminente ataque, teniéndole entonces a tiro.

-¡Es tuyo, lanturn, hidrobomba!-exclamó Oro, aprovechando el último ataque aprendido recientemente por él.

Desde el aire soltó entonces una súbita columna de agua que impactó directamente sobre onix, el cual parecía estar a punto de caer.

-¡Sí, eso es!

Sin embargo, y de alguna forma, onix logró soportar la fortísima embatida, al tiempo que un aura blanquecina cubría todo su cuerpo, alertando a Oro; sin embargo en ese momento Brock exclamó.

-¡Ahora, venganza!

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, onix soltó un fortísimo rayo blanco de energía que fue directo hacia lanturn, impactando en él de lleno y haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡No, lanturn! ¿¡Estás bien!?-masculló Oro.

-¡No deberías subestimarnos! ¡Remátalo con cola férrea!-exclamó Brock, enaltecido.

Al punto la cola brilló con fuerza y la latigó hacia delante, sin embargo esta vez el chico reaccionó de seguido y exclamó.

-¡A un lado!

Justo en el momento preciso, lanturn se hizo a un lado y evitó por los pelos el peligroso ataque, golpeando entonces el suelo y quedándose medio enterrada en él; fue en ese mismo instante cuando algo saltó en la cabeza de Oro, dejándose llevar mientras comenzaba a ordenar.

-¡Rayo hielo, enciérrala!

En un visto y no visto, la cola de onix acabó congelada sin que se diera cuenta, inmovilizándole en el proceso y haciendo imposible su huida.

-¡Oh, no, libérate onix!-exclamó Brock, alarmado.

-¡Muy tarde! ¡Cascada!

Acto seguido lanturn se abalanzó remontando una súbita tromba de agua hacia arriba, embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas a un indefenso onix que no pudo hacer nada por defenderse; el golpe fue de impresión, lanzando hacia atrás al pokémon roca y cayendo de espaldas al suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo en el proceso, emitiendo un grave rugido. En cuanto el polvo se posó onix estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente derrotado.

-¡Onix está fuera de combate, lanturn es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-anunció el árbitro para su buena suerte.

-¡Sí, eso es, primera medalla conseguida! ¡Bien hecho, lanturn!-exclamó Oro eufórico.

Por su parte Brock recogió a su pokémon y se dirigió a él sacando una medalla de su bolsillo.

-Vaya, ha sido espectacular, os las gastáis bien por Johto. Como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla roca.

-Muchas gracias, Brock.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a cierta persona con la que combatí hace ya un tiempo, aunque tú eres mucho más ofensivo en comparación, resulta curioso…

-Sí, es que soy más de ataque que de estrategias, me lo dicen mucho…

-Sois muy diferentes, aunque en fuerza puede que estéis igualados… ha sido un buen combate, mucha suerte en el programa, Oro.

Se despidió de él y fue al centro pokémon para curar a su equipo antes de continuar con el viaje; con la primera medalla de Kanto en su haber, el chico se sentía motivado y supo con total certeza que debía de ganar todos los combates que se le presentaran. Después de todo estaba en prueba su valía, y quería demostrar que era capaz de todo aun a pesar de no haber ganado la conferencia. Se lo debía a sí mismo.

* * *

El viaje continuó hacia el este y en ciudad Celeste conoció a Misty, una chica joven de unos veintipocos años que parecía de todo excepto una chica. De pelo anaranjado, cortito, ojos azules, y vestida con un traje de baño de una sola pieza rematado con un chaleco azul y blanco y unas sandalias blancas, destacaba por tener una personalidad muy fuerte y bastante marimacho.

La primera vez que la vio fue visitando el cabo Celeste, en compañía de un chico de pelo castaño claro y ojos de igual color en lo que, a todas luces, parecía ser una cita común al uso. Debido a esto prefirió dejarla estar y seguir visitando los alrededores mientras entrenaba para la batalla.

Durante ese breve entrenamiento se encontró con un soldado del Team Rocket con aspecto extranjero y algo despistadillo, puesto que aún no sabía que el grupo se había disuelto para siempre; resultó que había robado una pieza de la central eléctrica de Kanto, pero ante la revelación del destino del grupo por parte de Oro, el hombre se la cedió enseguida y se retiró lo más rápidamente posible. Ante esa tesitura Oro optó por llamar a la Interpol y Clever se presentó a la mayor celeridad posible.

-Menos mal que optamos por quedarnos un tiempo más para tratar de atar todos los cabos posibles… ¿qué ha pasado exactamente, Oro?

El chico le explicó todo lo sucedido y optó por darle la pieza al agente, el cual la aceptó con sumo gusto.

-Entiendo, trataremos de cercar el perímetro y capturar a ese elemento. En cuanto a la pieza la devolveremos a la central eléctrica, al menos ahora podrán abrir la línea entre Kanto y Johto, gracias por tu ayuda, Oro.

-No ha sido nada, espero que puedan atraparlo.

Una vez que estuvo todo aclarado esa misma tarde fue a retar a Misty, la cual tampoco le puso las cosas fáciles. Su estilo de combate consistía en la ofensiva total con pokémon de agua, muy parecido al estilo de Oro pero especializado, por lo que el choque de fuerzas fue bastante intenso. Su primer pokémon, un golduck, destacaba por ser capaz de usar ataques psíquicos bastante potentes combinándolos con los de agua, sin embargo ampharos fue capaz de enfrentarlo y ponerle fuera de combate con sus ataques eléctricos sin mucha dificultad.

El siguiente en salir a combatir fue un quagsire, el cual le obligó a retirar a ampharos debido a su dualidad de tipos, agua y tierra, sacando a stantler para enfrentarlo. Costó más de lo esperado, ya que destacaba por tener una defensa física bastante notable, pero usando las visiones de stantler logró despistarlo en el momento oportuno para luego dormirlo y poder así atacarlo con come sueños, derrotándolo en el proceso.

Lapras fue el siguiente, demostrando una fuerza considerable al lograr derrotar de forma muy eficaz a stantler, evitando caer en la trampa de sus visiones con canto, durmiendole en el proceso, y luego avasallándole con golpe cuerpo hasta caer rendido. Incluso también consiguió derrotar a ampharos, logrando incapacitarle con rayo hielo y rematándolo con un potente surf que lo arrastró hasta caer derrotado. Ante semejante despliegue de fuerza Oro prefirió cortar por lo sano y sacó a lugia aun a pesar de los riesgos, sorprendiendo gratamente a Misty, la cual se motivó aún más. Tanto que decidió ir a por todas con canto mortal, a lo que Oro respondió con una ofensiva total con sus ataques más potentes para acabar lo más rápidamente posible, entre ellos aerochorro, poder pasado y cola férrea. Aun así lapras logró mantenerse en pie el tiempo suficiente como para que el canto mortal surtiera efecto, cayendo los dos derrotados al mismo tiempo. Oro recogió a lugia sorprendidísimo, ya que no se esperaba para nada semejante maniobra.

-¿Sorprendido, Oro?-inquirió Misty, divertida.

-¡La verdad es que sí, nunca habían derrotado a lugia de esa forma!-exclamó el chico, aún sin creérselo.

-Oh, entonces ya le habían derrotado antes…

-Sí, en la conferencia Plateada, no pudimos ganar… pero aunque lugia esté fuera de combate no me voy a rendir, no es mi único pokémon fuerte, y te lo voy a demostrar.

-Estupendo, que venga entonces-animó ella, con algo de chulería.

Sacó a su último y más fuerte pokémon, un starmie, y Oro optó por lanturn.

-¡Muy bien, lanturn, chispa!

-¡Esquívalo y rayo confuso!

Lanturn fue el primero en atacar, abalanzándose sobre él envuelto en electricidad, sin embargo starmie comenzó a girar como una peonza y le resultó sencillo esquivar el ataque, emitiendo acto seguido una luz morada de su cristal que cegó momentáneamente a lanturn, cayendo confuso acto seguido.

-¡Agh! ¡Aguanta, lanturn, tienes que atacar, chispa!

Sin embargo el pokémon estaba demasiado confuso como para atacar de seguido, dando vueltas por el campo, alelado perdido; Misty aprovechó la coyuntura para atacar.

-¡Rodéalo y giro rápido!

Acto seguido volvió a girar rápidamente, rodeándolo en el proceso y golpeándole continuamente sin dejar de moverse en ningún instante; lanturn se vio azotado constantemente sin poder hacer casi nada por evitarlo.

-¡Escúchame, lanturn, tienes que escucharme, tienes que atacar ya, chispa, haz chispa!-exclamó Oro, muy apurado.

El pokémon miró a su entrenador con expresión confusa, por un instante parecía que había funcionado, sin embargo en vez de hacer chispa soltó un aullido que hizo aparecer una serie de nubes en lo alto del campo, las cuales comenzaron a descargar agua con fuerza. Oro quiso reprenderle, sin embargo decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

-Interesante ¿ha sido cosa de la confusión o lanturn ha actuado por su cuenta?-inquirió Misty, curiosa.

-¡Ni idea, pero no me pienso quedar quieto! ¡De frente, lanturn, chispa!

-¡Frénale con rayo hielo!

Esta vez lanturn tuvo un instante de lucidez y atacó con chispa, lanzándose hacia delante con el cuerpo centelleando; starmie lanzó un fuerte rayo hielo que se echó sobre lanturn, el cual lo hizo frente sin frenar. Hubo entonces un fuerte destello y, por un instante, el rayo hielo se quedó en nada y a lanturn se le pasó la confusión de golpe. Sin embargo, en cuanto la luz se apagó, Oro vio entonces que la antena de lanturn se había quedado congelada, limitando de esta forma sus ataques eléctricos.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Trata de deshacerte del hielo, lanturn, chispa de nuevo!

-¡Te tenemos! ¡Ahora, starmie, psíquico!

Al punto un aura brillante intensa sostuvo de repente a lanturn, elevándolo un poco en el aire mientras la presión psíquica incidía sobre él. Su antena chisporroteaba y lucía con fuerza, pero no lograba romper o fundir el hielo de ninguna forma.

-¡Vamos, lanturn, no te rindas, da todo lo que tienes! ¡Tenemos que ganar esto!-exclamó el chico.

El pokémon oyó el grito de su entrenador y, haciendo frente a la inmensa fuerza psíquica, volvió a cargar energía, pero ésta vez se iluminó todo su cuerpo al tiempo que comenzaba a chisporrotear intensamente. Por un instante pareció que no había habido efecto alguno, sin embargo lanturn comenzó a encajar mejor el psíquico y su antena se sobrecargó más de lo normal, comenzando entonces a preparar un trueno.

-Un momento, eso es…-masculló Oro, haciendo mano rápidamente de su pokédex.

-Carga, movimiento de tipo eléctrico que dobla la potencia del subsiguiente ataque eléctrico, mejorando además la defensa especial.

-Oh, no… ¡suéltalo, starmie!-exclamó Misty, alarmada.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Ahora, lanturn, trueno!

Antes de que el pokémon de agua dejara de atacar, lanturn se adelantó y soltó de golpe un trueno doblemente potenciado que fue directo hacia él, impactando de lleno en su objetivo y sin fallar gracias a la lluvia reinante. Starmie se vio sacudido por una tremenda descarga eléctrica que le dejó al borde del abismo, al tiempo que varias chispas rodeaban todo su cuerpo, evidenciando la parálisis.

-¡Aguanta, starmie, recuperación!

El pokémon agua-psíquico se mantuvo en pie duramente mientras conseguía recuperarse, al menos en parte, lo que aprovechó Misty para volver a atacar.

-¡Eso es, rayo confuso de nuevo!

-¡Esta vez no! ¡De frente, lanturn, cascada!

Aprovechando entonces su mayor velocidad, lanturn se lanzó sobre starmie poniendo un súbito muro de agua vertical entre ambos, lo que usó para escudarse de la luz morada, la cual se volvió más difusa, evitando así caer confuso; acto seguido le embistió con fuerza, y aunque no le hizo gran cosa sirvió para detenerle en seco.

-¡Aléjate de él, starmie, usa giro rápido!

El aludido fue a moverse, sin embargo en ese justo instante la parálisis hizo acto de presencia y le dejó clavado en el sitio, teniéndolo lanturn a tiro.

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Chispa!-exclamó Oro sin dudar.

Una vez más el cuerpo de lanturn centelleó, esta vez con más fuerza que antes gracias a la carga anterior, y se abalanzó sobre un indefenso starmie. El impacto fue directo, el pokémon agua-psíquico se vio azotado por la corriente y cayó al suelo duramente totalmente electrificado. Hizo esfuerzos por volverse a levantar, pero entonces su joya central brilló en un color rojizo intenso y se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado.

-¡Starmie no puede continuar, lanturn es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-anunció el árbitro.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es, lanturn, lo conseguimos, eres increíble!-exclamó el chico, festejando con su pokémon.

Por su parte Misty esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, recogiendo a starmie y ausentándose un momento, volviendo con una bandejita y dirigiéndose a él.

-Oro, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla cascada.

-Muchas gracias, Misty.

-Vaya, he de reconocer que tienes experiencia y atacas con casi tanta fuerza como yo, ha sido un combate de lo más intenso…-murmuró la chica, ciertamente impresionada.

-Sí, bueno, es que yo soy más de aprovechar la fuerza de mis pokémon que de pensar en una estrategia, mucha gente me ha dicho que eso me limita de cierta forma, pero a mí siempre me ha funcionado…

-Es bueno tener tu propio estilo que te diferencie del resto, eso desde luego… de alguna forma me recuerdas a cierta persona con la que combatí hace ya tres años, aunque no he vuelto a saber nada de él ¿dónde se habrá metido?

-¿Era de sólo ataque como yo?

-Que va, al contrario, es de los mejores estrategas que he conocido en mucho tiempo, aunque también tenía una fuerza considerable… pero bueno, que me voy por las ramas, ha sido un buen combate, mucha suerte con el programa, Oro.

Finalmente se despidió de ella y regresó al centro pokémon para tratar a su equipo mientras definía su siguiente línea de actuación; dado que llevaba un buen ritmo y había conseguido dos medallas en un periodo de tiempo de un día, las probabilidades de conseguirlo aumentaban significativamente. Si mantenía el ritmo podría ganarlas todas en cuatro días justos y le sobrarían tres incluso, por lo que decidió rápidamente continuar con el viaje a toda pastilla. Podría conseguirlo. Y eso le animaba lo suficiente como para seguir adelante.

* * *

El siguiente líder le pareció un tanto intimidante: el teniente Surge, un ex militar retirado cincuentón pero bastante fortachón que residía en ciudad Carmín; era rubio, con el pelo en pincho, vestía con una camiseta de tirantes verde y unos pantalones de camuflaje militar. Calzaba unas katiuskas negras, llevaba colgado al cuello sus viejos colgantes de identificación y ocultaba su mirada tras unas gafas de sol. Tan solo faltaba que llevara consigo un fusil de asalto para rematar el conjunto, sin embargo las apariencias engañan, como siempre dice su madre, y resultó ser un tipo de lo más afable y hasta divertido, aunque algo estricto también. Y eso se traducía en una fuerza considerable a tratar.

El combate comenzó con un duro y resistente magneton que trató de ponerle las cosas complicadas atacando con suma fuerza mediante electrocañón, asegurando además el tiro con fijar blanco, lo que le obligó a enfrentarlo de seguido con el fuego de typhlosion para evitar caer paralizado; con eso, y la suficiente velocidad, fue capaz de derrotarlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Acto seguido le siguió un intimidante electrode que trató por todos los medios de paralizarle mientras iba bajando la defensa con chirrido, sin embargo stantler logró confundirle lo suficiente con sus visiones para no caer paralizado; en un acto a la desesperada, electrode se autoinmoló para dejarle fuera de combate, pero una vez más las visiones jugaron a su favor y stantler se libró de caer debilitado junto con él, dándole una mayor ventaja.

Sin embargo el siguiente marcó la diferencia, saliendo al campo un raichu que estaba a otro nivel en cuanto a fuerza y velocidad se refería; esta vez logró no dejarse engañar por sus visiones y logró derrotar a stantler haciendo uso principalmente de su habilidad, electricidad estática, para luego atacar con un potentísimo trueno que le dejó fuera de combate rápidamente. Ante esa situación Oro optó por una contraofensiva usando a ariados para tratar de atraparle en su telaraña, funcionando a largo plazo y atrapándole, siendo mucho más sencillo atacar y logrando derrotarle.

Finalmente salió al campo su último y más fuerte pokémon, un electabuzz.

-¡Aquí viene el asalto final, espero que estés preparado!-exclamó Surge, inspirado.

-¡Desde luego, vamos allá!

-¡Ése es el espíritu! ¡Adelante, electabuzz, ataque rápido!

En un visto y no visto, e incluso con mucha más rapidez que raichu, el pokémon eléctrico se abalanzó sobre ariados y le embistió de seguido, empujándole hacia atrás.

-¡Es muy rápido! ¡Bomba lodo!

-¡Enfréntalo con puño trueno!

Ariados contraatacó enseguida lanzando varios proyectiles venenosos sobre él, sin embargo electabuzz reaccionó rápidamente y, con sus puños envueltos en electricidad, interceptó todos y cada uno de los proyectiles, quedándose ese intento de ataque en nada.

-¡Trata de inmovilizarle, disparo demora!

Acto seguido trató de sujetarle por los puños para luego atárselos y así incapacitarle, sin embargo el pokémon eléctrico los aprovechó a su favor, asiéndolos con fuerza, y luego tirando de ellos para acercar a ariados hasta él.

-¡Eso es, domínale, arriba con él!-exclamó Surge.

Haciendo uso de una fuerza bastante notable, electabuzz tiró de él y comenzó a voltearlo en el aire, mareándolo en el proceso e impidiéndole contraatacar.

-¡Vuelve a tomar el control, ariados!-exclamó Oro, decidido.

Sin que el chico le tuviera que decir nada más, el pokémon bicho veneno echó su peso hacia arriba y, acto seguido, lanzó un fino pero resistente hilo de su abdomen que salió disparado hacia el techo del hangar donde se encontraban, donde se quedó bien fijado. Esto hizo que el volteo se detuviera en seco, quedándose ariados suspendido en el aire entre el techo y el propio electabuzz, que servía como punto de apoyo al hacer fuerza, teniéndolo prácticamente a tiro.

-¡Ahora, bomba lodo!

El contraataque fue lo suficientemente veloz como para alcanzar al pokémon eléctrico, el cual se vio sacudido por los proyectiles y cayendo envenenado en el proceso. Sin embargo esto no amilanó a Surge, sino que lo encendió aún más.

-¡Esto aún no se ha terminado! ¡Trueno, electabuzz!

Aprovechando los hilos como conductores, una fortísima descarga eléctrica alcanzó a ariados y le sacudió de arriba abajo, cayendo al suelo completamente fulminado.

-¡Ariados está fuera de combate, electabuzz es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

-¡Eso es, aún no estamos derrotados, resistiremos hasta el final!-exclamó el ex militar.

-Nada mal… pero esta batalla la voy a ganar yo ¡adelante, ampharos!

El aludido salió entonces al campo de batalla con expresión retadora; tanto electabuzz como Surge se crecieron ante tan digno rival, incluso el teniente tuvo unas palabras al respecto.

-¡Vaya, vaya, así que eléctrico también! ¿Eh? Luce fuerte, esto va a ser interesante… ¡puño trueno!

-¡Tú también!

Ambos pokémon atacaron a la vez, electabuzz fue el primero al ser un pelín más rápido, pero ampharos pudo interceptarle a tiempo antes de que le alcanzara; ambos puños se encontraron al mismo tiempo y estuvieron haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro hasta que las cargas se invirtieron, dando como resultado una súbita explosión eléctrica que les alejó el uno del otro.

-¡Trueno!-corearon Surge y Oro.

Acto seguido dos potentes descargas eléctricas se encontraron en el centro del campo, estando muy parejas en cuanto a potencia se refería y haciendo explosión eventualmente, aunque ésta vez con mucha más fuerza. Una nube de humo blanco se extendió por todo el campo, lo que aprovecharon los dos para atacar.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Golpe cabeza!

Una vez más se volvieron a encontrar de nuevo en el centro del campo, golpeándose mutuamente y comenzando a intercambiar entre ellos varios golpes de todo tipo y bastante seguidos; ambos parecían estar bastante igualados en cuanto a fuerza se refería, aunque a la hora de soportar los embates ampharos tenía una mayor defensa en comparación. Sin embargo en un momento dado el veneno hizo acto de presencia en electabuzz, dejándole clavado en el sitio y sufriendo los efectos, lo que aprovechó Oro para atacar.

-¡Ahora, puño fuego!

Esta vez el puño de ampharos resplandeció en un fuego intenso y le propinó un fuerte derechazo a electabuzz, tirándole al suelo en el proceso y sumando así un poco más de daño. El pokémon eléctrico se puso en pie con algo de dificultad, haciendo frente al veneno.

-¡No te rindas, electabuzz, demostrémosles cómo nos las gastamos! ¡Patada baja!-exclamó Surge.

En un visto y no visto, el pokémon eléctrico se lanzó contra ampharos y le propinó una súbita patada en las patas que le hicieron trastabillar y caer al suelo, haciéndose el doble de daño debido a su mayor peso.

-¡Eso es, puño trueno!

-¡A un lado, ampharos!

Dado que no le daría tiempo a reincoporarse, el pokémon eléctrico optó por rodar por el suelo antes de ser alcanzado por electabuzz, para luego sacudir su cola a ras de suelo, logrando alcanzarlo y tirándolo al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Eso es, puño trueno!

-¡Tú también!

De nuevo ambos pokémon eléctricos se volvieron a encontrar y estuvieron haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro, ampharos parecía llevar la ventaja al estar electabuzz tumbado en el suelo, sin embargo éste hizo todo lo posible por mantener a raya a su oponente, aguantando como un jabato. En un momento dado Surge indicó.

-¡Aléjalo, patada baja!

Asestándole una súbita patada en el pecho, electabuzz consiguió quitarse de encima a ampharos, empujándolo hacia atrás y logrando enderezarse a tiempo.

-¡Golpe cabeza!

-¡Ataque rápido!

El ataque fue directo, encontrándose en el centro del campo y bloqueándose mutuamente; electabuzz fue a atacar de nuevo, pero en ese mismo momento el veneno volvió a hacer acto de presencia y le dejó totalmente inmovilizado, lo que aprovechó Oro para atacar.

-¡Ahora, dale con todo! ¡Puño fuego!

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas posibles, ampharos le asestó un fuerte golpe a la altura del pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Electabuzz trató de levantarse y continuar, pero entre todo el daño recibido y el efecto más reciente del veneno no pudo aguantar más y se dejó caer, totalmente derrotado.

-¡Electabuzz está fuera de combate, ampharos es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-dictaminó el árbitro, finiquitando así el combate.

-¡Sí, eso es, bravo ampharos, lo hemos logrado!-exclamó Oro, festejándolo con su pokémon.

Por su parte Surge tan solo esbozó una sucinta sonrisa, recogiendo a su pokémon y acercándose a él llevándose una mano al bolsillo.

-Vaya, he de admitir que ha sido un combate de lo más movidito ¡tienes aptitudes, me gusta! Como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla trueno.

-Muchas gracias, teniente…

-Ah, llámame Surge, después de todo ya estoy retirado. Aunque he de admitir que a veces echo en falta los buenos momentos en el cuartel, sobre todo cuando metía caña a los cadetes. Ah, qué tiempos aquellos…

-Debió de ser intenso…

-¡Oh, por supuesto que lo fue, sobre todo para ellos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Sigue así de fuerte, chaval, seguro que podrás conseguir superar el programa.

Finalmente se despidió de él y regresó al centro pokémon para curar a su equipo y decidir su siguiente objetivo; estaba en racha, por lo que debía de continuar e ir a por todas sin un minuto que perder.

* * *

En ciudad Azulona Erika le sorprendió bastante con su jardín botánico incorporado al gimnasio. Era una mujer joven, de unos treinta y pocos años, morena y con el pelo corto recogido con una diadema roja; vestía con un kimono precioso de color naranja y con estampados vegetales rojos. Lo llevaba atado a la cintura con un cinto rojo y un broche dorado y completaba el conjunto calzando un par de getas marrones. En cuanto al combate se refería luchaba con una elegancia sin par, y sus pokémon de tipo planta le pusieron en algún que otro aprieto.

Empezó con un tangela que, si bien no parecía muy fiero, tenía una técnica de lo más trabajada usando sus lianas, con las cuales agarraba todo lo que se le ponía por delante, tratando de dormirlo acto seguido. Le costó un poco pero con stantler, y algo de insistencia, pudo con él.

El siguiente en ponerle las cosas complicadas fue un pokémon oriundo de su prefectura, ni más ni menos que un jumpluff; aun a pesar de su aspecto amigable y esponjoso, demostró ser un rival digno de mención, ya que aprovechaba su velocidad para esquivar los ataques más inmediatos, adormeciendo inmediatamente después con dulce aroma y atacando con drenadoras. De esta forma logró derrotar a stantler con una inusitada facilidad, y le dio problemas a ampharos en sus intentos por golpearle, pero finalmente logró encajarle un súbito puño fuego que le dejó fuera de combate rápidamente.

El siguiente en relevar a jumpluff fue in intimidante y fiero victreebel que demostró tener una técnica de lo más depurada; usando el ácido de su estómago, rodeó a ampharos con un anillo concéntrico de veneno en el suelo, atrapándole de esta forma y manteniéndole alejado a base de hojas afiladas que, eventualmente, le hicieron trastabillar hasta caer sobre el ácido, cayendo así envenenado. Oro optó por atacar directamente, sin embargo victreebel le mantuvo alejado con hoja aguda y guardando las distancias hasta que ampharos cayó derrotado. Oro decidió cortar por lo sano sacando a tyohlosion, a lo que Erika llegó a comentar.

-Vaya, así que tipo fuego… que sepas, Oro, que mi victreebel sabe defenderse del fuego…

-No esperaba menos, venga, adelante-la animó él.

-Muy bien… ¡ácido, victreebel!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Antes de que el pokémon planta veneno pudiera desplegar la misma estrategia, typhlosion echó a correr con gran velocidad mientras se movía de un lado para otro, haciéndole imposible atinar bien y fallando todos los ataques, evitando así que lo rodeara.

-¡Eso es, de frente, embístelo!

Tras correr por casi todo el campo a una gran velocidad, typhlosion localizó a su oponente rápidamente y se lanzó sobre él para golpearle; sin embargo, en ese momento Erika exclamó.

-¡Hierba lazo!

Al punto varias lianas del pokémon se incrustaron en la tierra y, a pocos metros delante de él, germinaron varias lianas que se entrelazaron entre sí tan rápido que typhlosion no las pudo ver a tiempom tropezando con ellas y cayendo al suelo con estrépito justo enfrente de victreebel.

-¡Ahora, ácido!

Teniéndolo a tiro, el pokémon planta veneno regurgitó el ácido sobre typhlosion, cayendo envenenado en el proceso.

-¡Agh, aguanta ahí, rueda fuego!

Reuniendo fuerzas rápidamente, el pokémon de fuego contraatacó de seguido embistiendo a victreebel envuelto en llamas, haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡Aguanta, victreebel, síntesis!-exclamó Erika.

-¡No le dejes, lanzallamas!

Thyplosion fue a atacar sin más premura, sin embargo en ese momento el veneno hizo acto de presencia y le dejó abruptamente inmovilizado, permitiendo a victreebel recuperarse un poco y atacar en el proceso.

-¡Hoja aguda!

Aprovechando el momento, el pokémon planta veneno se acercó a él y le asestó un fuerte golpe con sus hojas rígidas, no le hizo mucho daño, pero fue suficiente como para sumar un poco más al que el veneno ya le había estado haciendo, debilitándolo más y más en el proceso.

-¡Hoja afilada!

-¡Esta vez no! ¡Arriba, typhlosion, lanzallamas!

Sobreponiéndose al veneno y al dolor, el pokémon fuego se reincorporó rápidamente y lanzó una potente columna de fuego que quemó la hoja afilada y logró alcanzar a victreebel, el cual salió muy mal parado y al borde del abismo.

-¡Síntesis, rápido!-ordenó Erika.

-¡De eso nada, ataque rápido!

Antes de que el pokémon planta veneno se recuperase, typhlosion se abalanzó sobre él y le embistió con fuerza, poniendo la puntilla al combate. Victreebel cayó a plomo al suelo, de donde no se volvió a levantar.

-¡Victreebel está fuera de combate, typhlosion es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

-¡Sí, eso es, bien hecho typhlosion!

El pokémon soltó un aullido de victoria, aunque en ese momento los efectos del veneno regresaron, haciéndole un poco más de daño. Oro supo al instante que no podría seguir mucho más, por lo que optó por recogerlo, viendo enseguida cuál era la estrategia de Erika.

-Entiendo, así que me limitas a largo plazo… no está mal…

-Es lo bueno del tipo planta, que puedes jugar con muchos problemas de estado… espero que estés listo, Oro-murmuró la líder, sacando una última ball.

-Yo siempre estoy listo-asintió él, preparado.

Erika sonrió y lanzó la ball, saliendo de ella entonces un bellossom; Oro optó entonces por ariados, el cual le presentó batalla.

-¡Día soleado!

Al punto el pokémon planta comenzó a bailar y, a través de la cristalera del techo, el calor comenzó a aumentar de manera exponencial; Oro aprovechó el momento para tratar de inmovilizarlo.

-¡Telaraña!

La amplia red, ya formada, fue lanzada hacia bellossom, sin embargo Erika ordenó.

-¡Danza pétalo!

Al punto miles de pétalos surgieron de improviso, rodeando al pokémon, para luego ser lanzados hacia delante a gran velocidad; la telaraña acabó echa pedazos y con ella el intento de inmovilizarlo.

-Diablos… ¡bomba lodo!

-¡Continúa, bellossom!

Antes de que contraatacara, el pokémon siguió moviéndose como si danzara, esquivando con facilidad el ataque, al tiempo que los pétalos volvían a moverse, echándose sobre ariados y golpeándole de lleno. El golpe en sí no fue muy fuerte, pero sirvió para detenerle en seco.

-¡Acércate a él y golpes furia!

-¡Una vez más, bellossom!

Por tercera vez los pétalos volvieron a reagruparse y se abalanzaron sobre ariados, el cual trató de hacerles frente golpeándolos con sus patas, pero fueron más veloces que él y le golpearon una vez más, haciéndole un poco más de daño y empujándole hacia atrás. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando los ojos de bellossom se volvieron morados, dando a entender su estado.

-¡Está confuso! ¡Es la nuestra, ariados, bomba lodo!

Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, ariados soltó un proyectil venenoso sobre él, golpeándole de lleno y haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡No, aguanta bellosom, tienes que aguantar! ¡Síntesis!

-¡No le dejes, bomba lodo!

Todo pareció suceder en un instante, bellosom logró escuchar la orden e hizo el movimiento, al mismo tiempo que ariados atacaba de nuevo lanzando otro proyectil venenoso hacia él; el golpe fue directo de nuevo, aunque para entonces bellossom había recuperado la suficiente salud como para soportar otro embate como ese, aunque no uno más. Sin embargo el golpe sirvió para que se le pasase la confusión, lo que aprovechó Erika para atacar.

-¡Ahora, rayo solar!

Gracias al intenso sol que brillaba en el cielo bellossom no necesitó usar un turno para cargar por completo el ataque, teniéndolo listo desde el principio y soltándolo tan rápidamente que a ariados no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, recibiendo de lleno el potente ataque y haciéndole un poco más de daño aun a pesar de que no era tan efectivo.

-¡Agh, dita sea! ¡Vamos a por él, ariados, cógelo!

Al punto el pokémon bicho lanzó una serie de hilos que cogieron de improviso a bellossom, el cual se encontraba recuperándose de la ofensiva; acto seguido lo atrajo hacia él, acercándole y teniéndolo así a tiro.

-¡Eso es, ahora chupavidas!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ariados hincó sus dientes en bellossom y le restó parte de su energía, haciéndole un poco más de daño y asiéndolo con fuerza entre sus patas. Aun así esto no hizo recular a Erika, la cual decidió contraatacar con fuerza.

-¡Aguanta ahí, bellossom, danza pétalo!

Al punto otra gran marea de pétalos fue directa hacia ariados, golpeándole repetidamente por todos los costados y alejándole de bellossom, el cual siguió atacando mientras danzaba, lanzando pétalos y más pétalos sin parar. Y aunque no era muy efectivo, los repetidos y contundentes golpes fueron haciendo mella en el pokémon bicho veneno, siendo en ese sentido una estrategia eficaz puesto que aguantaba como un jabato mientras desplegaba una gran ofensiva. Oro supo entonces que seguir con ariados no iba a ser efectivo, más aún cuando aun a pesar de la confusión bellossom consiguió curarse una vez más usando síntesis. El chicó alzó la vista, comprendiendo entonces que era todo o nada.

-¡Vuelve ariados!

-Oh, así que te retiras… ¿mucha insistencia?-inquirió Erika, con curiosidad.

-He de admitir que es una estrategia interesante, pero voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas… ¡typhlosion!

Aun a pesar del veneno, el aludido soltó un aullido, dispuesto a todo por ganar; al verlo de nuevo Erika esbozó una sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Ya veo… en ese caso ¡aguante!

-¡Lanzallamas!

El pokémon fuego fue el primero en atacar, extendiendo una fiera columna de llamas potenciadas por el calor reinante; el impacto fue directo y, a todas luces, el combate parecía estar sentenciado. Sin embargo en cuanto las llamas pasaron bellossom aún estaba en pie aunque a duras penas.

-¡Síntesis!

-¡De eso nada, rueda fuego!

Typhlosion fue a lanzarse, sin embargo en ese momento el veneno hizo acto de presencia y le dejó clavado, lo que le permitió a bellosom recuperarse parcialmente y atacar con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Rayo solar!

Sin más premura el potente rayo calórico salió despedido hacia typhlosion, el cual aún seguía luchando contra el veneno.

-No… no, no ¡reacciona, typhlosion! ¡Lanzallamas!-masculló Oro, encendido.

A menos de diez metros de distancia antes de que le alcanzara, typhlosion reaccionó a tiempo y soltó un súbito lanzallamas que incidió con todas sus fuerzas sobre el rayo solar, logrando mantenerlo a raya y comenzando a luchar entre sí. Hubo un momento en el que ambas fuerzas estaban parejas, sin embargo typhlosion no dejó de soplar en ningún momento y dio todo lo que tenía en detrimento de todo lo demás. Las llamas lograron sobrepasar al rayo solar, el cual se retrajo hacia atrás y acabó prendiéndose, llegando hasta bellossom y rodeándole en un mar de llamas abrasador del que no pudo escapar ni aguantar. Hubo entonces una súbita explosión en la cual ambos pokémon salieron afectados, aunque en cuanto el humo se disipó typhlosion aún estaba en pie, muy maltrecho, pero aún en pie. Por su parte bellossom estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Bellossom está fuera de combate, typhlosion es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-anunció el árbitro.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Bravo, typhlosion, lo hemos conseguido!-exclamó Oro, yendo a abrazarlo.

El pokémon festejó con su entrenador la victoria, sin embargo en ese momento las fuerzas le abandonaron y Oro decidió recogerlo para que descansara. Por su parte Erika, al ver esto, esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa y recogió al suyo, ausentándose brevemente para luego volver con una bandejita.

-Oro, ha sido un combate estupendo, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla arcoíris.

-Muchas gracias, Erika…

-Has demostrado tener una fuerza interior admirable, y la conexión que tienes con tus pokémon te ha permitido alcanzar la victoria. Sigue así de bien y, sobre todo, cuida y quiere mucho a tus pokémon, es lo más importante.

Finalmente se despidió de ella y fue a curar a sus pokémon mientras hacía un poco de balance; hasta el momento Erika había sido la más dura, y no dudaba de que los siguientes líderes no le iban a poner las cosas más fáciles, por lo que debía estar preparado. Tan sólo podía continuar. Y, con una medalla más en su haber, se sentía dispuesto a todo con tal de ganar.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 35**

 **De visita (2ª parte)**

El siguiente combate le llevó a ciudad Azafrán donde conoció a Sachiko, la hija del que ahora era miembro del Alto Mando, Koga; sin lugar a dudas resultó ser tan ágil y venenosa como su padre, siguiendo incluso su estilo a la hora de vestir, aunque con un toque algo más personal. Vestía con un traje ninjutsu negro con las mangas naranjas, sujeto con un cinturón morado y rematado con una bufanda del mismo color. De ojos claros, tenía el pelo tintado de morado oscuro y recogido en una ancha coleta.

En cuanto al combate éste comenzó con un crobat, el cual demostró tener una técnica muy parecida a la que vio con su padre en la liga, dando a entender que había aprendido bastante de él; empezó con un rápido rayo confuso que dejó a ampharos desorientado, aprovechando luego para atacar con unos fuertes colmillos venenos que hicieron que ampharos acabara envenenado. Sin embargo en cuanto la confusión se le pasó contraatacó rápidamente con un súbito puño trueno que le dejó rápidamente fuera de combate, ganando con relativa facilidad el primer asalto.

El siguiente pokémon fue un weezing que optó por una técnica algo más defensiva, comenzando ocultándose tras un denso pantallahumo mientras que el veneno hacía efecto en ampharos, debilitándolo poco a poco e interceptándolo en los momentos más precisos con doble golpe. De esta forma logró tumbar a ampharos sin mucha dificultad, por lo que Oro optó por stantler para hacerle frente. Trató primero de engañarle utilizando las visiones de su cornamenta, sin embargo Sachiko demostró tener una buena agudeza y distinguió enseguida el real del ilusorio, envenenándole entonces con tóxico y regresando a su técnica defensiva con pantallahumo. Oro trató de contraatacar rápidamente con cabezazo zen, pero con tanto humo le fue imposible atinar y weezing aprovechó para atacar rápidamente para luego retirarse al cobijo del humo, dejando que el veneno hiciera el resto. De esta forma stantler también cayó.

Al segundo siguiente Oro supo que debía de atacar con todas sus fuerzas si quería derrotarle, por lo que optó entonces por su peso pesado: lugia. Sachiko se mostró al principio muy impresionada, ya que no se esperaba para nada tener que enfrentarse a un pokémon legendario, sin embargo el hecho en sí la ayudó a inspirarse y trató de envenenarle por todos los medios. Sin embargo lugia levantó primero el humo del campo y luego esperó a que weezing se acercara a él para atacarle, pero en vez de hacer eso atacó a distancia a base de bombas lodo, lo que obligó a Oro a cambiar su ofensiva a una más directa. Weezing aprovechó entonces ese cambio parra envenenarle, consiguiéndolo, lo que obligó a Oro a atacar con todas sus fuerzas para ponerle fuera de combate lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo Sachiko aprovechó entonces ese mismo instante para apostarlo todo a una sola carta final; una fortísima explosión hizo reventar a weezing, alcanzando a lugia y dejándole ciertamente tocado junto con el veneno, lo que obligó a Oro a retirarle lo antes posible.

El siguiente pokémon de Sachiko fue ni más ni menos que un ariados idéntico al suyo, por lo que Oro sacó al suyo para enfrentar al de la líder, dándose entonces un combate de lo más reñido e interesante; al contrario que el suyo, el ariados de la líder resultó ser mucho más ofensivo y agresivo, atacando más directamente y sin apenas utilizar sus habilidades de tejido. Oro aprovechó esto para sacar algo de ventaja, sin embargo el ariados enemigo demostró que no necesitaba utilizar esas habilidades para mostrar una buena técnica, golpeando con fuerza cada vez que su rival se acercaba a él para mantenerlo alejado y contraatacando inmediatamente después con puya nociva. El combate se concretó en cuanto ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo con psíquico, haciéndose gran daño mutuamente hasta que finalmente no pudieron más y cayeron derrotados al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente la batalla final se dio entre un muy veloz venomoth y typhlosion, el cual hizo todo lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, aunque no fue sencillo.

-¡Rueda fuego!

-¡Doble equipo!

Antes de que el pokémon de fuego se abalanzara sobre él, venomoth se desdobló en múltiples copias que le confundieron, sin embargo Oro exclamó.

-¡Da una pasada, ve a por todos!

Sin detenerse en ningún instante, typhlosion repasó todas las copias hasta dar con el original, lanzándose sobre él para golpearle; sin embargo, en el último instante, venomoth se movió como una centella y se hizo a un lado a tiempo, esquivando de forma magistral el golpe. Sachiko exclamó de seguido.

-¡Ahora, tóxico!

Una serie de proyectiles venenosos impactaron directamente sobre typhlosion, tirándolo al suelo y envenenándole gravemente en el proceso. El ceño de Oro se torció, comprendiendo que debía moverse ya mismo.

-¡Rapidez!

-¡Páralo con doble rayo!

Ambos ataques se encontraron en el centro del campo, bloqueándose mutuamente y provocando una súbita explosión que cubrió parte del campo de humo.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Esquívalo, venomoth!

Dado que de por sí venomoth tenía una buena velocidad, y además typhlosion se vio afectado debido al veneno, no tuvo mucha dificultad para esquivar las columnas de llamas más inmediatas, manteniendo la distancia con el resto. En ese justo momento el veneno hizo acto de presencia, dejando inmovilizado a typhlosion, y fue entonces cuando Sachiko aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Bomba lodo!

Desde el aire venomoth lanzó una serie de proyectiles morados que impactaron en él, haciéndole algo más de daño.

-¡Eso es, acércate a él y psíquico!

Acto seguido, y zumbando a toda velocidad, el pokémon bicho veneno se acercó a él y le sostuvo en un aura brillante que le sometió a una gran presión psíquica, haciéndole daño junto al veneno y dominándole en el proceso. Sin embargo eso no detuvo a Oro, el cual supo al instante que era el momento de contraatacar, exclamando de seguido.

-¡No te rindas, typhlosion, no estamos derrotados! ¡Lanzallamas!

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles, el pokémon de fuego cargó rápidamente un súbito lanzallamas y lo lanzó sobre venomoth, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, recibiéndolo de lleno. El golpe fue tremendo, dejándolo echo unos zorros y al borde del abismo. El veneno regresó e incidió en typhlosion, poniéndole al límite.

-¡No, venomoth, aléjate, doble equipo!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Antes de que se desdoblara en más copias, typhlosion se lanzó como una bala y embistió a su contrincante, rematándolo en el proceso y cayendo al suelo completamente KO. Typhlosion se mantuvo en pie a duras penas pero entero.

-¡Venomoth está fuera de combate, typhlosion es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí, eso es, bravo typhlosion!-exclamó Oro, abrazando a su pokémon y festejando juntos la victoria.

Por su parte Sachiko recogió a su pokémon con gesto honorable, ausentándose por un momento y regresando al poco rato con una bandejita.

-Oro, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla alma.

-Gracias, Sachiko.

-Vaya, ha sido un combate de lo más movidito, aunque he de darte las gracias, siempre había sido mi sueño enfrentarme a un legendario y por fin he podido realizarlo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, hace tres años mi padre se enfrentó en su día a un articuno y desde entonces yo también quise enfrentarme a un pokémon de esa categoría. Fue bastante impresionante, ahora estoy un poco más cerca de ser tan fuerte como mi padre. Gracias Oro.

-Ah, no ha sido nada…

Tras hablar un rato más con ella finalmente se despidieron y Oro se dirigió a curar a su equipo mientras contemplaba su quinta medalla de Kanto en su nuevo medallero. Estaba en racha, eso desde luego, y aprovecharía ese momento para seguir cosechando victorias. Se sentía más fuerte que nunca, mucho más que en la conferencia, y en ese sentido eso mismo le animó a continuar ganando.

* * *

El viaje continuó y le llevó hasta ciudad Azafrán donde conoció a Sabrina, quien le sorprendió bastante, ya que según ella pronosticó su llegada hace tres años. Y se había estado entrenando durante ese periodo de tiempo para derrotarle. Era una mujer joven de piel pálida, profundos e intimidantes ojos rojos y con el pelo corto tintado de azul; vestía con una camiseta de tirantes rosa y un pantalón largo blanco sujetado mediante un cinturón negro. Calzaba unos zapatos rosas sin tacón y llevaba consigo un par de pulseras bastante modernas que, según ella, la ayudaban a concentrar sus poderes psíquicos. Y debía ser cierto, puesto que los demostró en batalla ordenando atacar a sus pokémon telepáticamente sin necesidad de indicarles en voz alta, lo cual la daba cierta ventaja.

El combate dio comienzo con un espeon que enfrentó usando a stantler, tratando de engañarlo utilizando las visiones de su cornamenta; sin embargo Sabrina no cayó en trucos baratos, según palabras textuales, y tras prepararse usando paz mental atacó con una gran fuerza psíquica que apenas dio margen de maniobra a Oro, cayendo stantler KO rápidamente. Ampharos fue el siguiente en tomar el relevo, tratando de pararle los pies con onda trueno, sin embargo espeon demostró tener una gran agilidad y con ataque rápido pudo esquivarlo sin muchos problemas. Oro aprovechó la cercanía para atacar de frente, logrando golpearle, pero espeon contraatacó de seguido cegándole con ataque arena y golpeándole acto seguido con una súbita bola sombra que lo derrotó rápidamente. Lanturn fue el siguiente en plantarle cara, decidiendo rápidamente imitar su acercamiento y haciendo primero carga antes de atacar con una rápida chispa que logró dar en el blanco, paralizándole en el proceso. Oro aprovechó entonces para pillar la delantera lanzando un rápido hidrobomba que dio en el blanco y dejó a espeon casi al límite, Sabrina contraatacó con un fuerte psíquico, pero lanturn no se rindió y, con un bien dirigido rayo hielo, logró derrotarlo no sin mucho esfuerzo.

El siguiente pokémon de la líder fue un mr. mime que adoptó un acercamiento más defensivo y no tan ofensivo, protegiéndose de la gran mayoría de los ataques especiales de lanturn con pantalla luz y contraatacando con psíquico. También se protegía de los ataques físicos con reflejo y además se apropió del ataque rayo hielo de lanturn con mimético, aprendiéndolo él también y usándolo en su contra. Aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos lanturn cayó ante la pericia del pokémon psíquico, siendo relevado rápidamente por ariados. Aun a pesar de su evidente desventaja Oro aprovechó su mayor habilidad para tratar de inmovilizar a mr. mime con telaraña, logrando mantenerlo quieto por un instante, permitiéndole caer envenenado. A partir de ahí trató de seguir golpeándole, pero su psíquico fue más rápido y fuerte, cayendo derrotado en el proceso pero con su principal objetivo cumplido. Luego fue el turno de typhlosion, el cual aprovechó su velocidad y la condición de mr. mime para golpearle un poco y mantener las distancias, haciendo que el veneno hiciera el resto, cayendo finalmente KO.

Finalmente el último asalto se concretó entre typhlosion y un imponente alakazam; Oro ya se había enfrentado a otro alakazam antes, acordándose del de Plata, sin embargo éste no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el de su rival, siendo mucho más poderoso en comparación. Tan solo necesitó esquivar un par de lanzallamas desviándolos con psíquico para luego contraatacar con el mismo ataque envolviendo a typhlosion en un aura brillante y cayendo KO pocos segundos después. El gesto del chico se agravó, recogiendo a su pokémon rápidamente viendo que todo se concretaba hacia el último asalto.

-Está resultando ser exactamente como lo predije… en parte es un tanto decepcionante, sin embargo siento un gran poder manando de tu ultra ball. Muéstrame qué tienes ahí-murmuró la líder, un tanto altanera.

-¡Por mí encantado! ¡Adelante, lugia!-exclamó el chico, sacando al susodicho.

Nada más verlo la cara de Sabrina se iluminó, llegando a mascullar en voz alta.

-Así que tú eras el pokémon que vi en mi visión… finalmente puedo ponerte cara. El resultado está sentenciado de antemano, aun así… ¿por qué no puedo ver más allá? Veamos si tienes las respuestas que busco…

-¡Vamos a ir con todo, lugia, tenemos que ganar esto! ¡Cola férrea!

Al punto su enorme cola brilló con fuerza y la latigó en dirección hacia alakazam, pero antes de que llegara a alcanzarle, en un visto y no visto este desapareció de la vista para luego reaparecer al otro lado del campo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Hidrobomba!

Esta vez una fuerte tromba de agua fue directa hacia él, pero de nuevo repitió la misma estrategia para esquivarla, quedándose ese intento de ataque en nada. Oro comprendió enseguida que no iba a ser tan sencillo alcanzarle, sin embargo en ese momento alakazam hizo un amago de atacar y un buen montón de bolas sombras salieron disparadas hacia él.

-¡Oh, no, intercéptalas con poder pasado!

Al punto un buen montón de rocas fueron directas hacia las bolas sombras, impactando sobre ellas y haciéndolas añicos; mientras tanto alakazam aprovechó entonces para aumentar sus características especiales con paz mental, preparándose así para el combate. Un fugaz brillo en sus ojos resplandeció por un instante antes de que otra rafága de bolas sombras saliera proyectada hacia él a gran velocidad.

-¡Arriba, lugia, vuela!

El pokémon legendario alzó el vuelo a tiempo, librándose así del peligroso ataque; revoloteó por encima del campo durante unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente se lanzó sobre alakazam para golpearle. Sin embargo antes de que le alcanzase alakazam alzó una de sus cucharas y, al punto, un súbito reflejo se interpuso entre él y el legendario, bloqueándolo de golpe y evitando así que le golpeara.

-¡Ahora, cola férrea!

De nuevo lugia agitó su gran cola hacia delante, sin embargo alakazam desapareció una vez más, reapareciendo justo a su lado.

-¡Maldición, apenas puedo alcanzarlo! ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de golpearle!-masculló Oro en lo más profundo de su mente.

Fue justo en ese mismo instante cuando un brillo que Oro conocía se dio en el cielo, al tiempo que un rayo psíquico rasgaba el aire precipitándose sobre lugia.

-¡Eso es premonición! ¡Cuidado, lugia, paranormal!

Antes de que la premonición le golpeara los ojos del pokémon legendario brillaron intensamente, logrando desviar a tiempo el rayo de premonición que golpeó a alakazam en el proceso. No le hizo gran cosa pero sí le hizo trastabillar, lo que aprovechó Oro rápidamente.

-¡Ahora, tornado!

Al punto las enormes alas de lugia se agitaron, provocando una intensa ventolera que arrastró a alakazam por el aire; el gesto de Sabrina se arrugó, pero antes de que el pokémon psíquico reaccionara el chico fue más rápido.

-¡No le dejes ir, cógelo, paranormal!

De nuevo los ojos del legendario brillaron y se asió a alakazam, el cual no le dio tiempo a teletransportarse y teniéndolo a tiro.

-¡Eso es, aerochorro!

Rápidamente lugia aspiró todo el aire posible para luego soltarlo hacia alakazam, el cual contraatacó al mismo tiempo con una única bola sombra que atravesó el ataque hasta llegar al legendario; el impacto fue doble, ambos pokémon cayeron al suelo duramente, aunque alakazam aguantó mejor el golpe debido a sus previamente mejorada defensa especial. Oro comprendió enseguida que necesitaba golpearle directamente con un ataque físico si quería hacerle el suficiente daño, por lo que los únicos ataques realmente efectivos contra él en ese momento eran vuelo y cola férrea. Alakazam se reincorporó y lanzó más bolas sombras contra él.

-¡Necesitamos alcanzarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Arriba, lugia!

Sin mayor demora el gran pokémon legendario alzó el vuelo a tiempo y logró esquivar los proyectiles mientras iba revoloteando por todo el campo; alakazam no cejó en ningún momento su ofensiva, lanzando una buena ristra de bolas sombras hacia él.

-¡Tenemos que defendernos, cola férrea!

Una vez más lugia latigó su cola hacia delante, golpeando las bolas y devolviéndoselas a alakazam, pero éste se teletransportó a tiempo y las esquivó sin muchos problemas. Cada vez más molesto por la situación Oro exclamó.

-¡De frente, vamos!

El pokémon legendario se abalanzó sobre alakazam, pero entonces éste formó una bola sombra con la cual se escudó y, al mismo tiempo, atacó, afectando sobremanera a lugia.

-¡Agh, maldición, recupérate!

Sin embargo el ceño de Sabrina se frunció y, como resultado, alakazam sostuvo a lugia con un potente psíquico que, si bien no le hizo mucho, le impidió utilizar recuperación. Para entonces Oro se sentía contra las cuerdas, sin embargo no se rindió y, casi sin pensar, exclamó.

-¡No te rindas, lugia, hemos de ganar esto como sea! ¡Cola férrea!

Reuniendo fuerzas y luchando contra la presión, la enorme cola del legendario se balanceó y, usando sólo su punta, golpeó en el momento justo las cucharas de alakazam, las cuales salieron volando hacia el otro extremo del campo. Por un breve instante ambos pokémon se miraron fijamente. Era todo o nada. No daba tiempo a recuperarse, debía atacar ya, pero con toda certeza alakazam se teletransportaría para recuperar sus cucharas. Y fue eso mismo lo que hizo.

Por su parte lugia no lo dudó ni un instante, latigando su cola en el momento justo y logrando asestar un golpe directo a alakazam en el pecho que le lanzó por los aires junto con sus cucharas; de nuevo sin apenas pensar, Oro exclamó.

-¡Tornado!

La fuerte ventolera arrastró a alakazam y alejó entonces sus cucharas, sin dejarle siquiera teletransportarse para recuperarlas; acto seguido el chico ordenó.

-¡Aerochorro!

El ataque característico de lugia zarandeó de arriba abajo a su oponente, viendo entonces que era su momento.

-¡Y cola férrea!

A una velocidad pasmosa para su tamaño, la cola de lugia centelleó una vez más y golpeó a alakazam en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y provocando una densa nube de polvo. En cuanto éste se posó alakazam estaba en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Alakazam está fuera de combate, lugia es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!

-¡Sí, sí, eso es, lo logramos, eres el mejor lugia!

Pokémon y entrenador festejaron la victoria con mucho brío, al tiempo que Sabrina les observaba sin ningún atisbo de nada en su rostro; finalmente recogió a su pokémon y se acercó a ellos mientras movía su mano, haciendo levitar un objeto cercano.

-Oro, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla pantano.

-Muchas gracias, Sabrina.

La líder les observó atentamente, con cara de póker, hasta que finalmente suspiró y murmuró.

-En fin, supongo que no se puede escapar del destino…

-¿Y eso?-inquirió él, extrañado.

-Como ya te he dicho antes, lo veo todo, aunque por mucho que me empeñe en llevarle la contraria al futuro éste siempre se acaba cumpliendo. Es un poco frustrante, pero es así. Antes me obsesionaba tanto que me hizo perder de vista lo verdaderamente importante. Pero alguien me enseñó que no tiene por qué ser así. Y aquí estamos de nuevo, al parecer. Es una sensación extraña…

Oro se quedó un tanto confuso, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto, pero Sabrina al verlo le quitó hierro comentando.

-Oh, no te preocupes, son cosas mías… bien jugado, Oro, suerte en el programa.

Finalmente se despidió de ella y regresó al centro pokémon pensando a toda velocidad; quedaba poco para terminar el desafío y aún tenía tres días por delante, por lo que si no bajaba el ritmo podría tener uno o dos días de asueto si lo conseguía. El trajín de combates que se había estado metiendo en tan pocos días empezaba a pasarle factura, sintiéndose un tanto cansado al respecto, sin embargo sabía que no era el momento de parar, la recta final estaba sólo a dos combates de distancia. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho más, se dirigió a por la siguiente.

* * *

Blaine fue un caso aparte; como el volcán de isla Canela entró en erupción el año pasado, ésta quedó completamente arrasada tras varios días de erupción ininterrumpida que culminaron con una serie de flujos piroclásticos que devastaron por completo toda la isla. Lo único positivo de la catástrofe es que ahora era algo más grande, aunque las obras de reconstrucción de la localidad aún no habían empezado y se vio obligado a trasladar el gimnasio a una de las cuevas más accesibles de las islas Espuma.

En cuanto a Blaine en sí era un hombre de edad avanzada, de unos sesenta años para arriba, vestía una camisa roja con un chaleco blanco encima y unos pantalones de vestir marrones claros. Calzaba unos zapatos negros, portaba un bastón de nogal, un sombrero blanco y rojo y unas gafas de sol. Tenía un bigote blanco y puntiagudo. Amante de los acertijos, le propuso uno, y tuvo que adivinarlo para poder luchar contra él.

El combate dio comienzo con un magcargo, utilizando a ampharos para hacerle frente; aun a pesar de ser más rápido que él, el pokémon fuego roca compensaba su escasa velocidad con una fuerza considerable, lanzando unos lanzallamas y unas avalanchas bastante potentes con los que ampharos tuvo más de un problema para hacerlos frente, llegando incluso a acabar quemado en el proceso. Aun así el pokémon logró sobrepasar las desaveniencias y logró golpearle con un potente trueno que lo dejó KO, sin embargo tuvo que retirarlo enseguida para que las quemaduras no le hicieran más daño.

El siguiente fue un fiero e intimidante magmar, tras pensarlo detenidamente Oro optó por stantler para tratar de engañarle con las visiones de su cornamenta; sin embargo Blaine demostró tener una muy buena técnica y pericia, ya que no se dejó engañar por ellas y atacó directamente con mucha fuerza potenciando sus ataques de fuego con día soleado. Stantler trató de alcanzarle lo más rápidamente posible aumentando su velocidad, pero magmar atacó en los momentos más propicios y logró tumbarlo sin mucha dificultad. Viendo que con ariados estaría en clara desventaja, y sin querer sacar aún a lanturn, que era su arma secreta contra él, optó entonces por seguir con typhlosion para hacer frente al fuego con fuego. La batalla fue particularmente intensa, ya que el efecto de día soleado persistía y Blaine lo utilizó a su favor, sin embargo Oro también lo aprovechó bloqueando todos sus ataques de fuego con la misma intensidad, obligándole entonces a recurrir a ataques físicos acercándose a él. En ese sentido typhlosion llevaba la delantera, y lo demostró interceptándole varias veces con varios ataques rápidos y cortes, rematando con fuerza cogiéndolo por la cola y lanzándolo por los aires hasta caer KO.

El último asalto se concretó entonces con un muy veloz rapidash que sobrepasó enseguida a typhlosion, rodeándole rápidamente y golpeándole con bote, lo que ocasionó parálisis a typhlosion, y aprovechando entonces para rematar con pisotón, dejándolo fuera de combate rápidamente. Por su parte no esperó más y sacó a lanturn, nada más verlo Blaine comentó.

-Vaya, vaya, así que un tipo agua… supongo que creerás que me tienes…

-No como tal, pero no negará que tengo la ventaja…-murmuró Oro.

-Así es, pero supongo que también sabrás que tener ventaja no lo es todo.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, veamos qué puedes hacer, tú primero-indicó Blaine.

-Muy bien… ¡hidrobomba!

Aprovechando su velocidad, lanturn fue el primero en atacar lanzando una fuerte tromba de agua hacia delante, sin embargo antes de que le llegara a alcanzar, y sin que Blaine le tuviera que decir nada, rapidash flexionó sus patas y pegó un gran y lustroso bote, precipitándose directamente sobre él.

-¡Cascada!

Antes de que le llegara a alcanzar, lanturn remontó una súbita pared de agua que apareció entre él y su contrincante, haciéndolo lo suficientemente rápido como para no fallar. El impacto fue directo y ambos pokémon se vieron azotados, siendo rapidash el que peor parado salió.

-¡Bien, tiene una fuerza considerable, pero no nos apagará tan fácilmente! ¡Giro fuego!

Al punto una ristra de llamas danzaron hacia lanturn, rodeándolo en el proceso y envolviéndole en un tornado de fuego que le dejó inmovilizado.

-¡Eso no nos parará! ¡Apágalo con rayo burbuja!

Varias ristras de burbujas comenzaron a apagar las llamas más cercanas, sin embargo en ese momento rapidash se acercó a él sin que le viera y le asestó un fuerte golpe con sus cascos en un abrupto pisotón que le hizo algo de daño.

-¡Agh! ¡De frente, chispa!

-¡A un lado, rapidash!

Haciendo uso de una velocidad envidiable, el pokémon fuego se movió como una centella y logró esquivar por los pelos el ataque, sin embargo no se quedó ahí y siguió corriendo sin detenerse en ningún instante.

-¡Tenemos que pararle! ¡Rayo confuso!

Sin embargo aun a pesar de sus intentos por hacerle caer confuso rapidash iba demasiado rápido como para poder ver la luz morada, evitando así la confusión.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ataque rápido!

De forma repetida, y alejándose de él con cada golpe, rapidash avasalló a lanturn haciéndole daño poco a poco.

-¡Aléjalo con rayo burbuja!-exclamó Oro.

Usando las burbujas como escudo, lanturn se cubrió de los golpes de rapidash y éste se alejó para no salir afectado; Oro aprovechó entonces para cambiar el tiempo a su favor.

-¡Ahora, danza lluvia!

El pokémon agua eléctrico dejó escapar un agudo aullido y, al punto, las nubes hicieron acto de presencia en la espaciosa caverna, comenzando a descargar agua en el proceso. Blaine esbozó una divertida sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Ya veo… en ese caso ¡ataque rápido!

Ante esa orden Oro supo entonces que quería volver a utilizar su velocidad para no darle tiempo a atacar, sin embargo en su cerebro algo saltó enseguida y le dejó que se acercara; el golpe fue directo, sin embargo en ese momento el chico exclamó.

-¡Ahora, rodéalo con rayo burbuja!

Acto seguido la ristra de burbujas, en vez de protegerle a él rodeó a rapidash con gran velocidad, obligándole a estar quieto y teniéndole entonces a tiro; sin embargo Blaine exclamó.

-¡Bote!

Como una bala rapidash dio un lustroso salto saliendo de su acuática prisión, sin embargo Oro esbozó una sonrisita y exclamó.

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Cascada!

Antes de que Blaine pudiera reaccionar, lanturn remontó una fuerte tromba de agua potenciada por la lluvia imperante, abalanzándose sobre rapidash antes de que éste se pudiera mover a tiempo. El resultado fue un golpe directo y bastante potente que lanzó al pokémon de fuego al suelo, seriamente dañado. Rapidash trató de ponerse en pie y seguir peleando, sin embargo su peso le acabó ganando y se dejó caer derrotado.

-¡Rapidash está fuera de combate, lanturn es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!

-¡Eso es, bravo lanturn, lo hemos conseguido!-exclamó el chico, satisfecho.

Pokémon y entrenador festejaron juntos la victoria, mientras que por su parte el líder recogía a su pokémon y se acercaba a él medalla en mano.

-Oro, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla volcán.

-Muchas gracias, Blaine.

-Vaya, así que supiste que iba a hacer bote-murmuró el líder, divertido.

-Sí, bueno, era lo más lógico que se podía hacer en una situación semejante, así que…

-Bien pensado, eso desde luego, lo cierto es que con danza lluvia tampoco tenía muchas opciones, sin embargo analizaste rápidamente la situación y actuaste en consecuencia. Nada mal.

-Se me ocurrió al momento, no es algo que haga mucho, ya que soy más de aprovechar la fuerza de mis pokémon que de pensar estrategias, pero ha funcionado, así que…

-Interesante… no hay duda de que conseguirás superar el programa, ya sólo te queda una medalla, mucha suerte, la necesitarás.

Finalmente se despidió de él y fue al centro pokémon mientras iba pensando en ese último combate que faltaba; había sido una semana intensa y de no parar, pero finalmente veía la luz al final del túnel, y veía que realmente estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Física y anímicamente se sentía bastante agotado, sin embargo un solo combate lo separaba de la victoria. Por lo que, haciendo un último esfuerzo, se dirigió a por ella.

* * *

Su último combate le llevó directamente hasta ciudad Verde donde conoció a Azul, el líder más reciente y joven de todos; nada más verle recordó que le había visto mucho antes, concretamente en el cabo Celeste acompañando a Misty, aunque prefirió no meterse al respecto, después de todo no era de su incumbencia. Era un chaval de unos diecisiete años, de pelo tintado de naranja y peinado en pincho. Vestía una camiseta blanca, con una sudadera grisácea oscura encima y un pantalón marrón, sujetado mediante un cinturón negro con broche plateado. Calzaba unas zapatillas grises y llevaba consigo un colgante plateado.

Su equipo resultó ser el más variado de todos, no se especializaba en ningún tipo en concreto y cubría muchas debilidades, por lo que en ese sentido fue un combate complicado, ya que Azul tenía además una muy buena técnica y bastante talento para el entrenamiento.

El combate dio comienzo con un exeggutor que se apoyaba más en su tipo psíquico que en el planta, realizando un movimiento llamado espacio raro en el cual los pokémon más lentos se volvían los más rápidos, lo cual aprovechaba exeggutor para moverse el doble de rápido de lo normal. Tuvo que ir a saco desde el principio, sacando a typhlosion y logrando ponerle fuera de combate no sin antes recibir bastante daño de su parte.

El siguiente pokémon en lucirse fue un imponente y fiero arcanine, al cual trató de hacer frente con typhlosion, pero demostró entonces una velocidad tremenda esquivando rápidamente todos sus ataques y atacando entonces con velocidad extrema, siéndole particularmente sencillo acabar con él. Sin dudarlo en ningún instante siguió con lanturn para tratar de alcanzarle y apagar esa llama, sin embargo resultó ser mucho más complicado, teniendo que inclinar el clima a su favor para poder tener una oportunidad de alcanzarle. Costó mucho, pero finalmente logró derrotarle in extremis antes de que lanturn también cayera derrotado debido al cansancio.

El siguiente fue un rhydon que le obligó a hilar fino con ariados, puesto que estaba en clara desventaja por tipo, pero aun así no dejó que eso lo amilanara; trató de envenenarle por todos los medios mientras usaba sus hilos para tratar de inmovilizarlo, consiguiéndolo en parte, pero rhydon demostró ser una fuerza a tratar deshaciéndose de todos ellos para luego tratar de alcanzarle con perforador. Consiguió esquivar por los pelos el peligrosísimo ataque, logrando entre medias envenenarle, pero en un momento dado le llegó a alcanzar una roca afilada y no pudo hacer nada por soportar el tremendo golpe, cayendo así KO. Oro se vio obligado entonces a tratar de tomar la delantera usando a ampharos y su velocidad, el cual apenas tenía posibilidades contra él. Por suerte el veneno hizo el resto y rhydon cayó debilitado al poco rato antes de que llegara a hacer terremoto, salvándole de una muy probable derrota.

El siguiente fue un fiero e intimidante gyarados con el cual ampharos no tuvo demasiados problemas, aunque el propio gyarados hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo alejado aumentando su ataque con danza dragón y atacando de frente en cuanto se acercaba lo suficiente. Sin embargo apenas pudo hacer gran cosa ante el puño trueno del pokémon eléctrico, cayendo KO rápidamente.

Tras eso fue el turno de un musculoso machamp que destacaba sobre todo por su fuerza bruta, aprovechando que ampharos ya estaba algo cansado de la pelea anterior para someterle mediante sumisión; salió algo regolpeado, pero el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerle fuera de combate fácilmente. Oro no lo dudó y siguió entonces con stantler para tratar de confundirle con sus visiones, cosa que en un principio parecía que había funcionado, sin embargo machamp contraatacó inmediatamente después antes de que le golpeara, demostrando la experiencia de Azul aun a pesar de ser tan joven. Trató entonces de dormirlo, pero machamp se las ingenió para evitar acabar por los suelos, por lo que decidió entonces ir con todo con cabezazo zen. Azul le imitó y trató de rematar con puño dinámico, pero al final el daño inflingido entre los dos fue tal que ambos pokémon cayeron al suelo, exhaustos.

El combate encaró su recta final por parte de Azul con un señorial pidgeot, a lo que Oro respondió con su último pokémon, ni más ni menos que lugia; al verlo Azul comentó al respecto.

-Vaya, por lo que veo estás hecho todo un legendario… como uno que yo me sé. Aunque Oro, no pienses que por poseer un legendario en tu equipo ya me tengas…

-No pretendía hacerlo, descuida.

-Oh, eso está muy bien… lo cierto es que está siendo un combate de lo más divertido, a ver qué es lo que tienes que decir. Los aspirantes primero.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Adelante, lugia, es el combate final, vamos a ganarlo! ¡Poder pasado!

Sin más dilación el pokémon legendario formó una serie de rocas y se las lanzó a su contrincante, el cual apenas se movió; sin embargo, poco antes de que le alcanzaran Azul exclamó.

-¡Movimiento espejo!

En un visto y no visto pidgeot hizo un amago extraño y, para sorpresa de Oro, replicó poder pasado y se lo lanzó tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo a lugia a reaccionar, siendo golpeado así por su propio ataque.

-¡Agh, diablos! ¡Aerochorro!

De nuevo lugia fue el primero en atacar, pidgeot repitió de nuevo la misma estrategia logrando replicar el aerochorro, pero esta vez lugia reaccionó a tiempo y, haciendo un rápido tonel volado, logró esquivar a tiempo su propio ataque.

-¡Cola férrea!

-¡Esquívalo!

Lugia latigó su enorme cola brillante hacia delante, sin embargo pidgeot hizo una rápida cabriola que le permitió esquivarlo a tiempo y acercarse a él.

-¡Ahora, retribución!

En un visto y no visto, y haciendo un amago de lo más extraño, pidgeot golpeó a lugia de frente con una fuerza considerable, alejándose inmediatamente después para no ser un blanco fácil.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió Oro, extrañado.

-¿Te ha gustado? Hemos aprendido algunas cosillas tras todo este tiempo ¡tajo aéreo!

Pidgeot atacó de seguido lanzando una serie de tajos aéreos que rasgaron el aire hacia lugia, el cual contraatacó a tiempo.

-¡Tornado!

Una fuerte ventolera enfrentó los tajos directamente, desestabilizándolos en el proceso y quedando ese intento de golpe en nada, contraatacando inmediatamente después.

-¡Vamos a sujetarlo, paranormal!

Los grandes ojos del pokémon legendario brillaron con fuerza al tiempo que pidgeot era inmovilizado de golpe envuelto en un aura brillante.

-¡Eso es, hidrobomba!

Acto seguido lanzó una potente tromba de agua que se abalanzó sobre un aparentemente indefenso pidgeot, sin embargo Azul exclamó en el momento oportuno.

-¡Movimiento espejo!

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pidgeot realizó a tiempo el movimiento y le devolvió así el hidrobomba, lo que obligó a lugia a atacar con cola férrea para detenerlo y defendiéndose así de su propio ataque. Sin embargo eso le obligó a soltar a pidgeot, el cual aprovechó entonces para contraatacar sin dilación.

-¡Retribución!

Una vez más, pidgeot realizó ese extraño ataque abalanzándose sobre él y golpeándole con la misma fuerza que antes, haciéndole un poco más de daño.

-Dita sea, es fuerte…pero yo también lo soy ¡arriba, lugia!

-¡Síguelo, pidgeot!

Ambos pokémon alzaron el vuelo y se encontraron en lo más alto del gimnasio, comenzando entonces una batalla aérea de lo más reñida intercambiándose golpes entre sí; pidgeot atacaba constantemente con tajos aéreos y retribución, mientras que lugia trataba de defenderse al mismo tiempo que atacaba, logrando golpearle con alguna que otra cola férrea. Finalmente el combate comenzó a concretarse, precipitándose hacia el final.

-¡De frente, lugia, vuelo!

-¡Retribución una vez más!

Los dos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro sin mayores contemplaciones, impactando en el centro del campo; el golpe fue contundente, ambos pokémon tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse estables en el aire, aunque Oro aprovechó entonces para jugar una carta a su favor.

-¡No estamos derrotados, recuperación!

Al punto un aura verdosa envolvió su enorme cuerpo, ayudándole a recuperar parte de las energías perdidas, aunque Azul no se amilanó lo más mínimo, atacando de seguido.

-¡Yo también tengo mis trucos! ¡Respiro!

Imitando entonces a lugia, pidgeot planeó suavemente hasta el suelo donde se posó, recuperando así salud como él; sin embargo algo saltó en la cabeza de Oro al verlo, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Ah! ¡Paranormal con todas tus fuerzas!

De nuevo un aura psíquica brillante se echó sobre pidgeot, dejándole completamente inmovilizado en el suelo mientras le dañaba y sin apenas poder echar a volar de nuevo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Arriba, pidgeot, libérate!-exclamó Azul, viendo entonces lo que pretendía.

-¡Muy tarde! ¡Cola férrea!

Aprovechando entonces ese mismo momento de debilidad en el que él mismo se había metido, sin dejar de sujetarle lugia latigó su enorme cola haciendo un golpe directo y aplastando con ella a pidgeot, quien no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. En cuanto el pokémon legendario apartó su cola pidgeot estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Pidgeot está fuera de combate, lugia es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Oro de pueblo Primavera!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es, lugia, lo conseguimos, lo hemos conseguido, tenemos las ocho medallas!-exclamó Oro, pletórico.

Pokémon y entrenador celebraron la victoria mientras que Azul recogía a su pokémon con cara de circunstancia; sin embargo al final esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa y se dirigió al chico llevándose una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Vale, he de admitir que tienes madera, eso es innegable. Como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla tierra.

-Muchas gracias, Azul…

-¿Sabes? si esto mismo hubiese pasado hace tres años probablemente me lo tomaría bastante mal… pero bueno, no sería un buen líder de gimnasio si no supiera admitir la derrota, después de todo me han enseñado mucho por el camino, y tampoco sería de recibo negarte la medalla ni nada parecido. Y sí, antes era un pelín capullo.

-Entiendo…

-Pero bueno, es agua pasada, esto es así, a veces se gana y otras se pierde, y por experiencia puedo decirte que los momentos de derrota son los que más nos definen. No tengas miedo a perder, míralo más como una oportunidad de hacerte más fuerte. Yo lo aprendí a las malas… pero lo aprendí al fin y al cabo.

Las palabras de Azul dieron qué pensar a Oro, viendo que él también tenía un poco de eso en su haber y comprendiéndolo un poco mejor.

-Ya veo… gracias, Azul, ha sido un gran combate.

-No ha sido nada… aunque eso sí, ten por seguro que a la próxima no te lo pondré tan fácil. Pero bueno, supongo que con esta ya tendrás todas las medallas…

-Ah, sí, lo he conseguido, y además me ha sobrado un día.

-Vaya, nada mal, en ese caso ve a ver mi abuelo, seguro que te dará tu correspondiente recompensa.

-Sí, aunque antes me gustaría descansar un poco, esta semana ha sido un no parar y mentiría si te dijera que no estoy algo cansado…

-Normal, en ese caso tómate un buen y merecido descanso.

Finalmente se despidió de él y regresó al centro pokémon, donde dejó a sus pokémon en tratamiento intensivo y él se desplomó en la cama, durmiéndose casi al instante. Las ocho medallas de Kanto lucían en su nuevo estuche, más brillantes y lustrosas que nunca.

* * *

¡Bof, madre mía, qué paliza de capítulo! Ha sido densísimo de escribir, y probablemente también lo sea de leer, es por eso por lo que al final opté por dividirlo en dos partes, ya que después de todo me estaba saliendo absurdamente largo. Pero bueno, aquí está el paseo por Kanto, resumido para no mataros del asco ni a vosotros ni a mi mismo salvo los combates contra el pokémon más fuerte de cada líder para que tampoco se sienta como una broma pesada. He añadido también un contexto teniendo en cuenta los precedentes, ya que después de todo en los juegos sucede tal que así: "oye, que puedes ir a Kanto ¿sí? ah, genial ¿y qué hago? puedes ganar las medallas ya que estás. Pues vale" XD siempre he pensado que nunca hay una razón de peso que justifique como tal el paseo por Kanto, al menos en los juegos, por lo que en ese sentido he preferido darle un contexto lógico que justifique un viaje exprés de una semana.

Y, ahora, el último evento antes de pasar al combate final... estad preparados.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 36**

 **Ecos del pasado**

-¡Hoja afilada!

-¡Cuchillada!

Antes de que las afiladas hojas se abalanzaran sobre feraligator, éste preparó sus garras y, moviéndolas frenéticamente, rompió todas y cada una de ellas hasta que ese ataque se quedó en nada, contraatacando inmediatamente después.

-¡Colmillo hielo!

Aun a pesar de su gran tamaño, el pokémon de agua se abalanzó sobre meganium para asestarle una dentellada con sus helados colmillos.

-¡Reflejo!

Una súbita pantalla brillante se interpuso entre ambos pokémon, deteniendo a feraligator en seco y evitando así ser golpeado.

-¡Corte!

Moviendo sus antenas como cuchillas, meganium le asestó un rápido corte, alejándolo así y teniéndolo a tiro.

Sin embargo hubo un súbito alto en el combate en cuanto Plata comentó.

-¿A qué viene tanta finura? Hubiera sido más efectivo una hoja aguda, no hace falta que te cortes tanto…

-¿Eso ha sido un comentario sagaz o un intento de chiste malo?

-Las dos cosas.

Ambos entrenadores se miraron por un instante para, finalmente, dejar escapar una risita divertida.

-Qué tonto eres… creo que se te ha pegado algo de Oro…

-No, por favor, me considero un tío serio…

Desde el fin de la conferencia, tanto Plara como Lira habían estado entrenando juntos para hacerse más fuertes; ella no descartaba volver a intentarlo pero en su prefectura natal, Sinnoh, y por parte del chico tan sólo quería ser más fuerte para pedirle la revancha a Oro lo antes posible. Ese día se encontraban en un claro del Encinar cerca del lago, y tras varias horas seguidas de entrenamiento decidieron tomar un descanso.

-Sigo pensando que tenías que haber ido a Kanto a tomar parte de ese programa de intercambio…

-Ya, pero… prefería pasar más tiempo contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso necesito una razón?

-Pues… supongo que no…-murmuró el chico, algo cohibido.

Ante eso Lira tan solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Plata trató de ocultar como pudo un incipiente sonrojo.

Y es que, a esas alturas de la vida, ya no podía seguir negando lo evidente. Después de todo lo que habian pasado juntos, lo que ella hizo por él y tras ayudarle a encontrarse a sí mismo era un hecho. Se había enamorado de Lira. De la única persona que demostró tener una auténtica y genuina preocupación por él, después de mucho tiempo viajando en solitario. Recordó entonces las palabras de Oro aquella vez en la conferencia, animándole a lanzarse, sin embargo había algo en lo más profundo de su mente que le detenía en seco. No era simple orgullo o miedo, era algo más, y no estaba seguro de si compartirlo con ella o no, prefiriendo callarse al respecto. Quizás era mejor así.

-En ese caso no pasa nada si estoy aquí contigo ¿no crees? Además, seguro que Oro podrá él sólo con lo que le echen…-murmuró Lira.

-Fue algo decepcionante verle perder, aunque por otro lado fue también un tanto catártico, al menos por mi parte se refiere-admitió el chico.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así, seguro que para el próximo combate logras derrotarle.

-Sí, bueno, es por eso por lo que quería seguir entrenando, espero que no te haya sido mucho inconveniente…

-Ya sabes que no, además, si lo dices por lo de mi padre no te preocupes, tenemos una excursión para dentro de poco al lago de la Furia.

-Ah, ya…

-Lo cierto es que ha cambiado mucho, parece otro ¿llegaste a ver su mensaje de disculpa? no me lo esperaba para nada…

-Ah, sí, fue muy considerado… y parece buen tío-añadió él, sin muchas ganas de seguir hablando sobre el tema.

-Podrías presentarme el tuyo algún día, me gustaría conocerle-sugirió entonces Lira.

Hubo entonces un abrupto silencio entre los dos y el ambiente se enrareció de golpe, lo que Lira notó enseguida.

-Eh ¿Qué pasa?

-Sobre eso… será mejor que lo dejemos estar…

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo, Plata? Habérmelo dicho, tonto, sabes que me lo puedes contar…

-No, no, hablemos de otra cosa, por favor…

-Pero ¿Por qué? Sabes que puedes contármelo, tenemos confianza, yo te conté lo de mi padre. Plata…

-¡He dicho que no y es que no, y punto!

El silencio posterior cayó entre los dos como una losa pesada, Lira no pudo evitar asustarse, ya que jamás le había visto así de enfadado; el eco de su grito aún seguía resonando en la distancia y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, el pelirrojo cogió y se marchó de allí dejándola sola.

Por su parte Lira se quedó clavada en el sitio, incapaz de procesar el hecho en sí. ¿Por qué actuaría de esa forma tan abrupta? Desde que empezaron a entrenar juntos Plata había ido experimentando un cambio de actitud bastante notable, y ella fue en parte el motor de ese cambio, ayudándole a ver otros puntos de vista y a mejorar su estilo de combate. Y no sólo eso ya que ambos se sinceraron entre sí, estrechando lazos y creando un vínculo de confianza cada vez mayor.

Sin embargo, y de un plumazo, ese vínculo ahora no parecía tener sentido, lo que en parte la dolía especialmente. Ella se sinceró con él contándole los problemas con su padre y lo sola que se sentía. Y ahora el chico la pagaba de esa forma su bondad.

-Idiota…-pensó ella, sin poder evitar sentirse triste y preocupada por él al respecto.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera echó a andar sin un rumbo fijo, caminando entre los árboles y abandonando el camino mientras iba esquivando las anchas raíces del suelo. Eventualmente terminó llegando al famoso santuario del Encinar, contemplándolo sin pena ni gloria. Para entonces no podía contener más las lágrimas, dejándolas escapar. La dolía no tanto por ella ni su orgullo, sino por él y su incapacidad de ayudarle.

-Oh, Plata ¿por qué te alejas así sin más?-inquirió ella en voz alta.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando, de repente, todo se detuvo. Los sonidos del bosque enmudecieron, el viento dejó de soplar y un abrupto silencio la envolvió, asustándola de seguido.

-Ah… ¿qué está pasando?

Miró a su alrededor con gesto atemorizado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, no había nadie a la vista y, en un intento por obtener ayuda, hizo mano de su pokégear para llamar a alguien. Sin embargo, al mirar el reloj, comprobó con sorpresa que éste se había detenido y marcaba constantemente las cuatro y media de la tarde, sin avanzar en ningún momento.

-No puede ser… ¿qué es esto?

Como si hubiera sido una respuesta directa, oyó entonces un pequeño gritito y se dio la vuelta dando un vistoso bote, siendo entonces cuando lo vio; tenía un aspecto de lo más singular, era como una pequeña hadita de color verde y unos profundos ojos azules que parecían verlo todo. Flotaba en el aire moviendo rápidamente unas pequeñas alitas en su espalda y la miraba atentamente con gesto curioso.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Sin dudarlo mucho más consultó su pokédex recién actualizada.

-Celebi, el pokémon viajetiempo; este singular pokémon viaja por el tiempo y hace crecer los árboles y la hierba allá por donde pasa. Es conocido también como el guardián del bosque.

Lira se quedó ciertamente sorprendida ante la revelación, ya que no se esperaba para nada llegar a encontrarse con un pokémon así. Después de ver con sus propios ojos a los legendarios lugia y ho-oh creía que ya lo había visto todo, sin embargo el destino parecía tener otros planes.

-Vaya, así que tú eres el guardián del bosque…

Celebi asintió con gesto feliz y estuvo revoloteando a su lado, observándola con interés; se acercó entonces a unas flores marchitas cercanas y las revivió de golpe con un simple toque de su pata. Después, con unas más vivas, las transformó e hizo aparecer de ellas varias bayas meloc, cogiendo una y dándosela como presente.

-Oh, vaya, gracias…

La probó, comprobando que era dulce y muy jugosa, sin embargo los acontecimientos más recientes seguían muy presentes en su cabeza, lo que hizo arrugar un poco el gesto. Celebi la vio y la miró con gesto inquisitivo, como si no se esperara una reacción así por parte de la chica.

-Oh, no, no pasa nada, es sólo que… no sé cómo puedo ayudarle. Nunca antes lo había visto así, tan enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo noté una tristeza infinita en su mirada. Será porque me importa demasiado, aun así… se ha ido.

El pokémon singular la observó fijamente, como si de alguna forma entendiera lo que le quería decir y, tras un gesto de asentimiento cerró los ojos y comenzó a brillar con fuerza.

-¿¡Eh?!-farfulló Lira, asustada.

A su alrededor el Encinar comenzó a desdibujarse como si estuviera dejando de existir y, al segundo siguiente, un fuerte destello iluminó la zona obligándola a cerrar los ojos para no quedarse ciega. En cuanto notó que la luz se apagaba los volvió a abrir.

Ya no estaba en el Encinar sino en un sitio completamente distinto, era de noche cerrada y a lo lejos se podía observar el brillo de una ciudad cercana. Echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor comprobó que estaba junto al puesto fronterizo Johto-Kanto, aunque en el lado de Kanto. No había nadie en las cercanías y un suave viento proveniente del este agitaba las ramas de los árboles cercanos.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y a dónde ha ido celebi? ¡Celebi!-exclamó la chica.

Sin embargo el pokémon singular no dio muestras de que estuviera por allí cerca, dejándola un poco más extrañada si cabía; en un intento por situarse volvió a hacer mano de su pokégear, encendiendo la radio, y para su sorpresa en ese momento se oyó el reporte del tiempo comentando.

-Buenas noches, Johto, hoy vamos a tener una tarde bastante tranquila, con los cielos despejados en la mayor parte del país, aunque con alguna que otra precipitación al norte de Honshu, y cielos nublados al oeste de Hoenn, pero las temperaturas se mantendrán estables durante toda esta semana del mes de agosto de 1997, lo cual es bueno sobre todo de cara a la inminente conferencia Añil que empezará a celebrarse a partir de mañana.

La radio siguió retransmitiendo normalmente, sin embargo Lira no escuchaba, puesto que se había quedado sin habla tras esa abrupta revelación. De alguna u otra forma había viajado en el tiempo desde el año 2000 hasta 1997. En esa época ella seguía viviendo en ciudad Canal en Sinnoh y ni siquiera había planes de mudarse aún a Johto por parte de su padre. Toda esa situación parecía una completa locura, sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta su más reciente encuentro con celebi, el pensar que había viajado en el tiempo tenía cierto sentido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la descripción de la pokédex. Aunque la razón de tal viaje se la escapaba por completo. ¿Por qué celebi la traería a ese lugar tan específico? Por mucho que trataba de darle una explicación no conseguía dar con una respuesta satisfactoria.

En ese momento oyó a alguien acercarse y se escondió tras unos arbustos cercanos al camino pavimentado. En cuanto pasó al lado de una farola pudo verlo. Era un hombre de mediana edad de pelo corto moreno, el cual se encontraba enfundando una gabardina negra y un sombrero de igual color que le tapaban casi toda su cara y apenas dejaba entrever sus facciones; se le veía apurado, aunque su rostro reflejaba una furia bastante evidente, como si algo le azuzara. En ese momento, y para su infinita sorpresa, apareció un Plata tres años menor tras suyo, llegando al lugar justo cuando el hombre iba a cruzar la frontera.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿¡A dónde vas?!

-A cumplir con mis objetivos-dijo el hombre someramente.

-¿¡Objetivos?! ¡Dijiste que serías el mejor del mundo, que no tendrías rival! ¿¡Y ahora abandonas?!

El hombre se dio la vuelta y le miró fijamente; tras un corto silencio volvió a hablar.

-Un hombre que no sabe reconocer la derrota es incapaz de progresar; debo de estar solo durante un tiempo para crear una organización más poderosa.

-¡Ja! ¡Una organización de matones que no tienen ni media torta y al final se deja vencer ante un chaval de mi edad, por favor, es patético!

Ante ese comentario, el hombre le contestó más duramente.

-Una organización bien estructurada y con los efectivos suficientes, debería ser capaz de ejercer un gran poder. Ése es el principal objetivo, y yo no he sabido aprovechar el potencial de mis subordinados. ¡Juro que algún día resucitaré al Team Rocket!

Ante esa jura Lira se quedó helada; y es que ese hombre era, ni más ni menos, que el líder del Team Rocket, el mismo que había estado en busca y captura desde 1997 y al que los ejecutivos que Oro derrotó esperaban.

-¿¡El Team Rocket, el Team Rocket?! ¡El Team Perdedor más bien, un atajo de cretinos! ¡No entiendo toda esa palabrería sin sentido, no entiendo nada de tus desvaríos!-gritaba ya Plata, enfurecido.

El hombre le miró por un momento y murmuró mientras le daba la espalda.

-Algún día lo entenderás, hijo mío.

Fue entonces cuando Lira se quedó boquiabierta incapaz de creérselo, tuvo que taparse la boca para no decir nada debido a la impresión. Plata era el hijo del líder del Team Rocket ¿¡cómo era posible tal cosa?!

Y, tras esas palabras, el hombre se dirigió a cruzar la frontera sin apenas volverle a mirar; sin embargo, Plata le paró.

-¿¡A dónde vas?! ¡¿Y qué pasa con mamá y conmigo, acaso no te importamos?!

Giovanni se detuvo por un instante y murmuró.

-Tu madre… ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Y, tras esas palabras, se marchó; Plata se quedó en el sitio, con la cara desencajada y con los ojos vidriosos hasta que finalmente no pudo más y estalló.

-Pre… ¡Prefiero no entenderlo, no voy a acabar como tú, con esbirros inútiles y patéticos que se sienten mejor siendo del Team Rocket porque en realidad no son nadie! ¡Seré un hombre fuerte por mí mismo sin la ayuda de nadie, yo solo! ¿¡Me oyes, papá?! ¡Yo solo!

Tras esa arenga finalmente no pudo más y lo dejó escapar, aunque sin apenas hacer ruido; al verlo tan destrozado y desamparado Lira no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, comprendiendo perfectamente la situación, ya que después de todo ella había pasado por algo parecido con su padre. No estaba seguro de cuan bueno podría ser salir a consolarle, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, mitigar su dolor de alguna forma y hacerle sentir aunque sólo fuera un poquito mejor, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho más salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia él. Cuando Plata la vio acercarse la espetó.

-¿¡Y tú qué miras?!

-Espera, sé que puede parecer una locura, pero… lo entiendo, sé lo que sientes, no estás sólo…

-¿Qué dices? ¡No sé quién eres, déjame en paz!

Y entonces, acto seguido, el chico la dio un empujón en el hombro derecho, el mismo que le dio cuando se conocieron; Lira se quedó con la cara helada tras el gesto, comprendiéndolo todo al instante, aunque para entonces Plata comenzaba a marcharse.

-¡No, espera, no te vayas!

Le cogió del brazo derecho, el chico se volvió y, durante unos brevísimos pero intensos segundos, se miraron a los ojos fijamente; Lira fue capaz de asomarse a ellos y no pudo ver más que tristeza y desesperación en lo más hondo de su alma, lo que la dio más motivos para comprenderlo. Sin embargo, acto seguido él la rechazó de un manotazo.

-¡Que me dejes tranquilo!

Y, tras ese último grito, se marchó corriendo.

Lira se quedó tan impresionada que no pudo decir nada antes de que se fuera, dejándole marchar; ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Era precisamente por eso por lo que él insistía tanto en que la conocía de algo. Porque ya se conocieron por primera vez hace tres años, en el pasado. La situación sobrepasaba a la chica, pero de cierta forma comprendía que así debía de haber sido. No sólo salvó a Plata aquella vez en la ruta 38 compartiendo su sangre con él, sino que ahora también había dado un pequeño pero al mismo tiempo enorme paso para conocerle un poco mejor, tanto en el pasado como en el presente y en el futuro.

-Oh, Plata… si tan sólo me permitieras llegar a ti un poco más…

Fue en ese momento cuando celebi reapareció, poniéndose a su lado y mirándola con gesto sonriente.

-Pues claro, por eso se enfadó tanto, pero… sigo sin entender por qué se iría así sin más…

Ante ese comentario celebi volvió a asentir y volvió a brillar intensamente, evidenciando que volvían a viajar por el tiempo. En cuanto la luz se fue, se encontró entonces dentro de una gran cueva, concretamente detrás de una cascada que se le antojaba familiar; además del atronador ruido del agua chocando abajo, pudo oír no muy lejos de donde estaba un ruido como de estática reverberando por toda la cueva, saliendo de una pequeña abertura en la roca cercana. Se dirigió hacia allí caminando por un estrecho saliente hasta que finalmente entró en una pequeña y estrecha cueva. En un rincón entre las sombras alguien escuchaba atentamente una vieja radio, por la cual se podía oír el mensaje que el Team Rocket se puso a emitir aquel día, el de la toma de ciudad Trigal y su torre Radio. La figura se dio cuenta entonces de la presencia de alguien más, dándose la vuelta, y, al verla, murmuró.

-¿Qué haces aquí, quién eres tú? ¡Este no es lugar para mocosas!

En cuanto salió de entre las sombras y se dejó ver comprobó entonces de quién se trataba, y es que era ni más ni menos que Giovanni, el líder del Team Rocket y el padre de Plata. Lira le miró de cabo a rabo con gesto difícil de discernir, a lo que el hombre musitó de seguido.

-Esa mirada… sí, como la suya, cada vez que se metía en mis asuntos, hace tres años ya…

-¿Cómo? me parece que se equivoca usted…-murmuró Lira, extrañada.

-Ahora no puedo entretenerme, mis ejecutivos me reclaman y he de responder a su llamado-murmuró Giovanni con voz queda.

La confusión de la chica aumentaba por momentos, cada vez entendía menos; ¿no derrotó Oro al Team Rocket en ciudad Trigal? El mensaje del Team Rocket se repetía incesante en la radio, haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

-¡Escúchanos, gran Giovanni, aquí estamos, venga con nosotros!

Fue en ese momento cuando, perdiendo los papeles, Giovanni exclamó.

-¡Ahora aparta de mi camino, he de resucitar al Team Rocket!

Ante esa situación, y cada vez más y más confusa, Lira tan solo pudo decir lo más lógico que se le vino a la cabeza en una circunstancia como aquella.

-¡No!

El no resonó por toda la cueva, contundente y revelador; Giovanni se quedó de una pieza, como si no se hubiera esperado semejante contestación, y contestando furiosamente en consecuencia.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Niña insolente! ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para increparme a mí?! ¡Apártate o sufrirás mi ira!

-¡No, no le dejaré! ¡Sé quien es usted y lo que pretende, y sé también lo que hizo! ¡No dejaré que vuelva a hacer daño a nadie más!

Ante semejante perorata el hombre no pudo más y rugió mientras sacaba a un nidoking; Lira reaccionó de seguido sacando a su espeon.

-¡Se acabó! ¡No volveré a sufrir otra derrota! ¡Nidoking, deshazte de ella, garra umbría!

-¡Espeon, esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Aun a pesar del poco espacio presente, espeon se movió deprisa y pudo evadir el peligroso ataque, golpeándole de refilón entre medias.

-¡Ataque furia!

Nidoking se lanzó y golpeó repetidamente a espeon, el cual contraatacó rápidamente.

-¡Psicorrayo!

Aprovechando la cercanía, espeon lanzó el rayo dando de lleno en nidoking y haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡Doble patada!

-¡Psíquico!

Nidoking se envolvió en un aura brillante y tras unos segundos, cayó al suelo, KO; Giovanni lo retiró y sacó a un nidoqueen, Lira dejó a espeon para seguir con el combate.

-¡Psicorrayo!

-¡Esquívalo, nidoqueen!

Espeon atacó primero, sin embargo nidoqueen demostró tener una agilidad mayor comparada con la de nidoking haciéndose a un lado en el momento justo, librándose así del peligroso ataque.

-¡Rugido!

Antes de que espeon pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, nidoqueen emitió un sonoro rugido que hizo recular al pokémon psíquico hasta que finalmente éste regresó forzosamente a su poké ball, botando otra de su cinto al azar y saliendo azumarill a combatir.

-¡Triturar!

-¡Rizo defensa!

Nidoqueen fue el primero en moverse, aunque azumarill lo hizo inmediatamente después haciéndose una bola y aumentando su defensa, lo que le permitió aguantar con más entereza la dentellada.

-¡Tierra viva!-exclamó Giovanni.

Al punto nidoqueen hundió su puño en el suelo de la cueva, el cual comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de azumarill, sacudiéndolo con fuerza y dejándole un tanto tocado. Sin embargo en ese momento un brillo blanquecino rodeó el cuerpo del pokémon agua, lo que alertó de cierta forma a Giovanni. Por su parte Lira exclamó.

-¡Eso es, ahora, venganza!

Antes de que nidoqueen pudiera reaccionar, azumarill soltó de golpe y porrazo la energía del ataque, golpeándole de lleno y dejándole un tanto tocado.

-¡No te rindas, fuerza bruta!

-¡Surf!

Nidoqueen se abalanzó sobre él como un miura, sin embargo azumarill lo esquivó con facilidad y generó una ola enorme que arrastró a su oponente, echando el resto y cayendo KO de un golpe. Giovanni lo recogió cada vez más congestionado.

-No, no… ¡vamos, kanghaskan!

Por su parte Lira siguió con azumarill, dispuesta a todo con tal de ganar. Si no hubiera sido por el detalle de Plata quizás lo hubiera dejado pasar, sin embargo ahora era algo personal. No permitiría que ese detestable hombre se saliera con la suya, no después de ver lo que hizo con su propio hijo. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

-¡Malicioso!

-¡Esquívalo y desenrollar!

Antes de que le lanzara una gélida mirada para bajarle un poco la defensa, azumarill se movió deprisa y se lanzó echo un ovillo contra él; sin embargo, en ese momento Giovanni exclamó.

-¡Ahora, golpe bajo!

Al punto un aura oscura envolvió a kangaskhan y le asestó un golpe directo a su oponente con tal fuerza que detuvo en seco su ataque, ya que apenas había empezado a moverse en el primer turno.

-¡Diablos! ¡Doble filo!

Aprovechando su cercanía azumarill se lanzó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas, logrando embestirle de refilón, pero el golpe fue tal que acabó siendo regolpeado, dejándole además expuesto ante su rival.

-¡Es tuyo, enfado!-masculló Giovanni.

Los ojos de kangaskhan brillaron entonces en un aura rojiza y se abalanzó sobre azumarill, comenzando a golpearle repetidamente y a vapulearle con una fuerza tremenda. La paliza fue tal que azumarill apenas pudo soportarla, cayendo KO de seguido.

Lira lo recogió rápidamente y sacó en su lugar a misdreavus.

-¡Sigue con enfado!

Aún dominado por una furia indescriptible, kangaskhan se acercó a él y le vapuleó de la misma forma que azumarill; misdreavus salió bastante dañado en el proceso, sin embargo Lira no se achantó y exclamó.

-¡Divide dolor!

Al punto un aura oscura envolvió al pequeño pokémon fantasma, el cual se acercó a su rival y le tocó con una de sus perlas en el cuello; por un instante no pareció suceder nada, pero entonces el aura envolvió también a kangaskhan y, de alguna forma, ésta afectó a su salud, compartiendo entonces energía con su oponente e igualándose entre los dos, consiguiendo así que misdreavus se recuperara, al menos en parte.

-¡Muy inteligente, pero no te servirá! ¡Continúa, kangaskhan!

-¡Esquívalo!

Aprovechando entonces que estaba algo mejor de salud, misdreavus se movió a tiempo y se coló entre las patas del enorme pokémon normal antes de que le golpeara, evitando así el ataque; fue en ese mismo instante cuando el efecto de enfado se detuvo, siendo entonces sustituido por una abrupta confusión que dejó al pokémon normal totalmente expuesto.

-¡Reacciona, kangaskhan!-masculló Giovanni, apurado.

-¡Ahora, psicorrayo a discreción!

Misdreavus comenzó entonces a lanzar mútiples psicorrayos en todas direcciones, golpeando a su oponente repetidamente y dañándole cada vez más.

-¡Eso es, psicoonda!

-¡No dejes que te derrote, kangaskhan, golpe bajo!

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando el aludido tuvo un instante de lucidez, contraatacando de seguido y golpeando de lleno a misdreavus, el cual apenas pudo soportar el fuerte golpe y cayendo KO rápidamente.

Lira lo recogió rápidamente y sacó en su lugar a espeon.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Golpe bajo!

Espeon se movió primero, kangaskhan fue a contraatacar con la misma técnica, sin embargo antes de que le golpeara hizo un extraño amago y, en un visto y no visto, esquivó el ataque sin que Lira le indicara nada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Pero dónde?!

-¡Eso es, de frente, espeon, psíquico!

Al punto el aludido reapareció justo enfrente de su oponente y lo asió con psíquico, haciéndole gran daño en el proceso hasta que finalmente lo dejó caer al suelo, completamente KO.

-¡No, no puede estar pasando! ¡Honchkrow!-gritó Giovanni, sacando a uno.

-¡Un honchkrow! ¿¡Ha estado usted en Sinnoh?!-inquirió Lira, atónita.

-¡Pulso umbrío!-gritó el líder del Team Rocket, ignorándola.

Antes de que espeon pudiera reaccionar, el pokémon volador siniestro lanzó un súbito pulso oscuro hacia todas las direcciones que impactó directamente en él, dejándolo severamente dañado.

-¡Aguanta ahí, espeon, sol matinal!

Lo más rápidamente posible espeon recuperó parte de salud, lo que le permitió reaccionar a tiempo antes de que honchkrow volviera a atacar con pulso umbrío.

-¡Ataque rápido!

El impulso le sirvió para esquivar a tiempo el peligroso ataque y se abalanzó sobre su oponente, embistiéndolo de seguido.

-¡Contoneo!-exclamó entonces Giovanni.

Al punto un aura de color rojizo envolvió a honchkrow, el cual lanzó una áspera mirada a espeon; éste hizo un extraño amago, como si hubiese molestado particularmente, sintiéndose incluso mucho más fuerte que antes. Sin embargo un brillo rojizo se reflejó en sus ojos, obviando su súbito estado.

-¡Agh, aguanta, espeon, ataque rápido!

Aun así la confusión era tan fuerte que el pokémon psíquico se quedó parado sin saber muy bien qué hacer, lo que aprovechó Giovanni para atacar.

-¡Bola sombra!

Espeon no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, recibiendo de lleno la bola sombra y cayendo al suelo KO más rápidamente de lo esperado.

Lira recogió a su pokémon rápidamente y sacó a pidgeot en su lugar, atacando rápidamente.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Pidgeot se abalanzó rasgando el aire y golpeó de lleno a honchkrow, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Pulso umbrío, vamos!

-¡Esquívalo y ataque ala!

Volando a gran rapidez, y haciendo varias cabriolas en el aire, pudo esquivarlo sin muchos problemas y le atacó abiertamente golpeando con sus alas brillantes.

-¡Maquinación!

El pokémon volador siniestro aumentó de esta forma su ataque especial, preparándose así para atacar con el doble de fuerza, sin embargo Lira aprovechó el inciso para contraatacar.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Volando con una rapidez pasmosa, y sobrepasando por mucho a honchkrow, pidgeot le rodeó varias veces antes de embestirle de lleno.

-¡Contoneo!

-¡Esquívalo!

Antes de que le pudiera lanzar la hosca mirada, pidgeot se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar caer confuso, contraatacando inmediatamente después.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Sin detenerse en ningún instante, pidgeot comenzó a golpearle con un golpe aéreo tras otro, sin dejarle moverse en ningún instante y dominándole rápidamente. Un golpe más sirvió para ponerle KO, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

-¡No! Pero, pero… ¿¡Quién te has creído que eres?!-musitó Giovanni, incrédulo.

Aún sin poderse creer lo sucedido, el líder del Team Rocket recogió a su pokémon y se puso contra la pared mientras mascullaba.

-¿¡Por qué?! ¡¿Tres años viajando por todo Japón para esto?! ¡Vencido otra vez por un adolescente, y esta vez por una mujer! ¡No puedo entenderlo, no puedo!

Ante tanta palabrería desesperada Lira no pudo más y opinó al respecto, particularmente enfadada.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo entiende, ése es su problema, que no entiende nada! ¡Es un egoísta, tan solo le importan sus propios intereses y deja de lado el resto! ¡Debería darle vergüenza!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡De qué me hablas?!

-¡No se haga el tonto, sabe perfectamente de lo que le hablo! ¡Prefiere ocuparse de sus propios asuntos en vez de ocuparse de aquellos que le quieren! ¡Prefiere abandonar a sus seres queridos antes que darles lo que necesitan!

Las duras palabras de la chica parecieron calar de cierta forma en el hombre, el cual palideció y masculló de seguido.

-Tú… ¿¡quién demonios eres?!

Lira prefirió no contestar a esa pregunta, mirándole fijamente con gesto serio e imperturbable. El líder del Team Rocket, sin embargo, la miró con desprecio y comentando acto seguido.

-Otro moralista, no os soporto… ni a ti ni a él, sois iguales, os creeis que lo sabéis todo y sin embargo no tenéis ni idea… yo aquí soy el adulto, no vosotros…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Es adulto? Vaya, en ese caso tendría que definir mejor sus prioridades ¿no le parece? Puede que sólo tenga trece años, pero cuando sea adulta sé que deberé ser consecuente con mis obligaciones y responsabilidades, no dejar atrás a la gente que me pueda necesitar.

Giovanni se quedó callado mientras se comía su orgullo, como si supiera que, en el fondo, tenía algo de razón. La vieja radio seguía transmitiendo el mensaje del Team Rocket una y otra vez, sin embargo ahora parecía haber cambiado algo en el hombre. Apretó los puños con fuerza, mascullando de seguido.

-No puedo presentarme, no así, después de semejante derrota. Pensaba que estaba preparado y aun así… ¿qué me falta? ¿Por qué no puedo superarme? ¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo? Sigo sin entenderlo…

-Jamás lo entenderá si sigue anteponiendo sus ambiciones sobre todo lo demás. Es usted un hombre egoísta e interesado, y aun así tiene gente que le quiere. No se merece todo ese cariño y amor. Es una pena…

Giovanni volvió a reaccionar mirándola con infinito desprecio, como si de todas esas palabras hubiese algo que le incomodara especialmente. Quiso decirla algo, pero finalmente se quedó callado y acabó largándose, dejándose la radio, la cual seguía transmitiendo el mensaje de llamada; fue entonces cuando Lira lo comprendió todo. Giovanni jamás regresó porque ella lo derrotó antes de que se presentara; realmente Plata tenía razón en que la conocía de antes puesto que la conoció en el pasado. Porque consiguió viajar en el tiempo gracias a celebi.

Nada más pensar en él reapareció de nuevo entrando en la cueva y la rodeó, mirándola con gesto alegre.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo… gracias celebi.

Ante eso el aludido tan solo asintió, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Aunque me asalta la duda ¿por qué has hecho todo esto? De todos los entrenadores en Johto ¿por qué yo?

Por un momento el pokémon singular la miró con gesto extrañado, como si no entendiera del todo la pregunta, sin embargo algo saltó en la cabeza de Lira, al tiempo que unas palabras reverberaban en su memoria, contestándola de seguido.

 _¿Acaso necesito una razón?_

Lira cabeceó, insegura de si había sido cosa de celebi o no, sin embargo éste sonrió y, sin decir ni hacer nada más, se elevó de nuevo mientras brillaba intensamente. Lira se dejó hacer y esperó mientras regresaban de nuevo a su tiempo.

En cuanto la luz cesó se encontró de nuevo en el Encinar, concretamente en el mismo instante en el que Plata estaba a punto de irse; parecía que todo había sido un sueño muy rápido y difuso, sin embargo Lira supo que no debía dejarle marchar y se lanzó sobre él hasta alcanzarle, abrazándole por la espalda.

-¡Plata, espera! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, no tenía ni idea!

-¿El que no tenías ni idea, de qué hablas?-inquirió él, algo rojo por el gesto.

La chica suspiró y decidió contárselo todo; no tenía sentido ocultarle algo así, siendo incluso contraproducente en ese sentido, optando por ser sincera con él. Sin embargo en cuanto terminó Plata estaba más enfadado aún si cabía.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¿¡Y pretendes hacerme creer que has viajado en el tiempo?! ¡Habrase visto semejante excusa!

-¡Pero es cierto, por favor Plata, créeme, lo que menos deseo es hacerte daño!

-¿¡Ah, sí?! ¡Pues ya lo has hecho!

Parecía que el daño estaba hecho y no había más que decir, sin embargo los dos oyeron un gritito y levantaron la mirada. Y es que celebi se encontraba revoloteando por encima de sus cabezas, bajando hacia Lira y saludándola con alegría.

-Hey, hola, has vuelto… pensaba que ya te habías ido…

El pokémon singular negó con la cabeza, sin embargo les indicó por señas que le siguieran y así lo hicieron. Plata seguía callado, sin creerse del todo que estaban con un pokémon tan raro, sin embargo no dijo nada y le siguió junto a Lira.

Eventualmente llegaron al santuario y celebi voló hasta él, volviendo entonces trayendo algo consigo; se lo dio a Plata y éste se quedó de piedra, mirando entonces una foto.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Esta foto acabó perdida! ¿¡De dónde la has sacado?!-masculló el chico, incrédulo.

Celebi tan solo sonrió, dejando a la vista lo evidente, sin embargo Plata no lo pensó mucho más y se recreó en la foto. Lira echó un rápido vistazo, en ella salía un Plata de por lo menos unos ocho años con un Giovanni mucho más joven, tenía en brazos al niño y esbozaba una gran sonrisa junto a él.

La chica alzó la vista y vio entonces que el chico estaba llorando; fue entonces cuando Plata comenzó a relatar.

-Cuando era pequeño mi padre siempre estaba conmigo, jugábamos juntos siempre, para mí era el mejor padre del mundo. Siempre se preocupaba por mí y me atendía junto a mi madre. Y yo era feliz, todos lo éramos. Pero… el maldito Team Rocket le fue absorbiendo cada vez más y más, pasaba menos tiempo conmigo, cuando más le necesitaba menos estaba ahí. Hasta que al final acabó ignorándome… y nos abandonó tras su fracaso, a mi madre y a mí. Y nos quedamos sin casa, puesto que estaba hipotecada con los fondos del Team Rocket. El gobierno la embargó, mi madre se largó con el resto de ejecutivos y yo... me quedé solo. Me abandonaron. Todo por un maldito grupo de criminales incompetentes.

Tras eso no pudo más y se echó sobre el hombro de Lira, donde lo dejó escapar; la chica le abrazó y él la correspondió. No dijeron ni hicieron nada, tan solo dejaron pasar el tiempo mientras sus sentimientos afloraban. El corazón de Lira palpitaba sin control, sin poder evitar sentirse algo identificada y compartiendo con él su dolor. Era en ese momento cuando el chico mostraba su verdadero ser, descubriendo entonces su lado más tierno y sensible. Y ante eso la chica no podía hacer nada más que sentir un inmenso cariño y afecto hacia él.

Cuando Plata se calmó, ella le secó los ojos mirándole con gesto dulce y protector.

-Sssh, ya está, ya pasó. No estás sólo ahora, me tienes a mí…

Plata la miró a los ojos y ella le imitó; fue entonces cuando el chico, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, le quitó su gorro, la contempló y musitó.

-Te quiero…

La chica esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó sobre él; los dos se encontraron en un suave beso que no olvidarían jamás.

Celebi les estuvo observando en todo momento y, en cuanto vio que se besaban, esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa; tras eso brilló fugazmente y desapareció, dejando solos a los dos chicos. El tiempo volvió a fluir normalmente, meciendo las ramas de los frondosos árboles del Encinar.

* * *

Oooooooy ¿no son monos? XD bueno, pues aquí termina la subtrama entre Plata y Lira, puede que algunos os lo oliérais, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cierto evento, pero dado que era tan importante y condicionaba por completo a Plata como personaje debía abordarlo sí o sí. Básicamente es el mismo evento pero ligeramente ampliado, incluyendo además un poco de backstory por parte de Plata para complementar un poco más y algo más de arenga entre Lira y Giovanni, ya que en el evento el tío se comporta muy mecánicamente.

Y eso es todo, mañana subo la batalla final y el epílogo, por lo que me reservaré el resto de comentarios para entonces. Nos leemos en nada.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 37**

 **Batalla de leyendas**

Tras una buena noche de sueño reparador, a la mañana siguiente Oro regresó a pueblo Paleta tras un rápido desayuno y le enseñó todas las medallas al profesor Oak.

-Vaya, estupendo, Oro, lo has conseguido, no esperaba menos de ti-le felicitó.

-Gracias, profesor, ha sido un poco matada, pero ha merecido la pena…

-Sí, eso desde luego, el esfuerzo ha sido más que considerable. Vamos a llamar un momento a Elm para comprobar si eres el primero.

Haciendo uso de un teléfono multiusos más propio de una oficina que de un laboratorio, Oak llamó a Elm y activó la función de manos libres para que Oro pudiera hablar también. Al cabo de unos breves segundos cogieron al otro lado y se oyó a Elm por el altavoz.

-Laboratorio de Elm, dígame.

-¡Hola, Elm, soy Oak! ¿Alguna novedad de mis entrenadores?

-No, todavía no, aún no se ha presentado ninguno… ¿qué hay de Oro?

-Pues justamente aquí está conmigo y con todas sus medallas ganadas…

-¡Hola, profesor!-saludó él en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que le oyera.

-¡Anda! Entonces eso significa…

-¡Sí, lo ha conseguido! parece ser que en Johto hay entrenadores de lo más dedicados…-murmuró Oak, satisfecho por el resultado.

-¡Enhorabuena, Oro, ya sabía yo que con tu espíritu de combate serías capaz de realizar semejante tarea! En ese caso eres merecedor de la pertinente recompensa, hablaré con la escuela para que te añadan el punto extra por superar el programa para el curso que está a punto de comenzar-murmuró Elm.

-Y eso no es todo, por mi parte te hago entrega de esto, enhorabuena, Oro-añadió Oak, entregándole entonces una pequeña placa conmemorativa.

Dicha placa estaba bañada en oro y enmarcada en un soporte de madera de nogal, y en ella inscrita se reconocía a Oro como el primer entrenador en superar el primer programa de intercambio entre Kanto y Johto. El chico se sintió satisfecho por su logro y el pequeño trofeo que sostenía entre sus manos, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto abatido ante el hecho de que podría estar sujetando un premio mucho mayor si hubiera logrado ganar la conferencia. Oak notó su aflicción y comentó.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? Puedes sentirte orgulloso, Oro, no todos hubieran podido reunir todas las medallas en tan poco tiempo…

-Ah, no, sí, por supuesto, muchas gracias por el premio, profesor, es sólo que… me da un poco de rabia no haber podido llegar a más ¿sabe? Que, de nuevo, conseguir ocho medallas en poco menos de una semana tiene su mérito, no lo niego, pero es más por orgullo personal...

-Ya, te entiendo, después de todo un campeonato es un campeonato, yo también estuve en esa situación cuando era más joven, por lo que puedo comprender por qué lo dices. Aun así no te desanimes, Oro, siempre lo puedes volver a intentar el año que viene, tú ya tienes tus medallas por lo que puedes volver a presentarte, además, tienes mucho tiempo por delante para seguir entrenando.

-Sí, ahí tiene razón…

Oro guardó su nueva placa conmemorativa en la mochila y Oak le estuvo observando detenidamente, llegando a murmurar por lo bajo.

-Bueno, tal vez, sólo tal vez…

-¿Ocurre algo, profesor?-inquirió él, extrañado.

-Sí, bueno, estoy pensando… supongo que conoces el monte Plateado.

-Por supuesto, es el monte más alto de Japón y entra dentro de mi prefectura.

-Vale, te lo comento porque al oeste del puesto fronterizo hay un paso que da a un sendero de montaña, el cual lleva directamente a una cueva que recorre el monte. El lugar es conocido por ser hogar de muchos pokémon salvajes bastante fuertes, he pensado que igual te interesaría saberlo si lo que quieres es entrenar a un nivel superior-explicó entonces Oak.

-¿Ah, sí? desconocía dicho sendero…

-Sí, bueno, en parte es normal ya que es un lugar que está medio protegido, no dejan pasar a cualquiera, pero si dices que vas de mi parte te dejarán pasar.

-Oh, de acuerdo, muchas gracias, profesor.

-No es nada, muchacho, me has demostrado que eres un chico de lo más capaz, y si sigues entrenando duro seguramente puedas llegar aún más alto, quien sabe, igual puede que te encuentres con nuevos retos…

Finalmente el chico se despidió del profesor y decidió volver a casa mientras pensaba en lo último que le comentó el profesor; si se trataba de entrenar no veía mal pasarse por ese lugar, o al menos ir a echar un vistazo para ver cómo era, por lo que optó enseguida por cambiar de rumbo y dirigirse al puesto fronterizo.

Al contrario que la última vez que estuvo allí no vio absolutamente a nadie cruzando la frontera, lo cual era normal ya que no era tiempo de conferencia; aterrizó justo al lado de las barreras y, en cuanto le vio uno de los guardias, le dio el alto.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, chaval?

-Sí, estoy buscando el sendero que conduce al monte Plateado…

-Me temo que no se puede pasar, no sin una orden especial…

-Sí, sobre eso, vengo de parte del profesor Oak.

El guardia le miró de cabo a rabo, como si no se terminara de creer esa afirmación, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Espera aquí.

Se metió un momento en las oficinas y, al cabo de unos rápidos minutos, salió de ellas y se dirigió a él.

-Vale, está todo aclarado, ve todo recto unos pocos metros y, a mano izquierda, verás un pequeño camino de tierra que serpea entre varios barrancos, crúzalo y te llevará directamente al monte Plateado.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

Se puso en camino a no más tardar y enseguida localizó el camino de tierra, el cual destacaba por estar bastante escondido, ya que parecía ser una simple vía de servicio que no daba a ninguna parte; sin embargo el camino de tierra transcurría sin detenerse en ningún momento atravesando partes escarpadas y un tanto abruptas, evidenciando que se iba acercando poco a poco al monte.

Sin embargo, aunque era una ruta accidentada, también destacaba por estar bastante llena de vegetación, habiendo un amplio bosque rodeando las lindes del mismo y rodeado por una extensa verja metálica, junto con alguna que otra señal que prohibía la captura de pokémon salvajes. Eso sorprendió a Oro, ya que nunca antes había visto ningún lugar con una normativa semejante, sin embargo lo dejó estar y prefirió respetarla.

Continuando el camino se encontró entonces con alguien que no esperaba encontrar en un momento y lugar como ese, acompañado de cierto pokémon legendario que le era enormemente familiar.

-¿¡Cris?! ¿¡Suicune?!-masculló Oro al verlos.

-¡Anda, Oro, qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por aquí?-inquirió la chica al ver a su novio.

-No, más bien ¿¡qué haces tú por aquí?! Se supone que aquí sólo se puede entrar con un permiso especial ¿acaso el profesor Oak te dijo a ti también que podías pasar?-hizo lo propio él, sin salir de su asombro.

-Ah ¿no se puede estar aquí? No tenía ni idea, suicune me trajo, le pedí que me llevara a algún sitio donde poder recolectar bayas y me llevó hasta este bosque…-explicó ella, algo apurada.

El pokémon legendario tan solo asintió sin mayores pretensiones, dando a entender que realmente no estaban allí intencionadamente. Por su parte Oro la explicó lo que hacía allí y su éxito en el programa, enseñándola la placa conmemorativa que había ganado.

-¡Vaya, qué chula, enhorabuena, sabía que lo conseguirías!

-Sí, lo cierto es que ha estado bien… había pensado en explorar un poco por aquí ¿quieres venir?

-Ah, pero… ¿no se supone que no debería estar aquí?-inquirió la chica, ceñuda.

-Sí, pero si vas conmigo no creo que te digan nada, además, con semejante compañía dudo que nada ni nadie se atreva a meterte contigo-añadió el chico, mirando al legendario, el cual esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

Sin mucho más que decir los tres comenzaron a andar siguiendo el camino, un poco más adelante, y pasada una pequeña hondonada, encontraron una gruta que se extendía hacia el interior del alto monte y se internaron en ella.

Los primeros niveles estaban parcialmente iluminados por resquicios de luz en la roca, más adelante imperaba una densa oscuridad, pero entre el fuego de typhlosion, la brillante cola de ampharos, la antena de lanturn y el chisporroteo de pichu no hubo ningún problema. El interior del monte era enorme, con grandes cuevas y salas excavadas en la roca, hogar de multitud de pokémon increíblemente fuertes, como bien aseguró Oak. Vieron de todo, desde fieros e imponentes tyranitar y ursaring, hasta donphan y onix. Pero gracias sobre todo a la presencia de suicune ninguno de ellos se atrevieron a atacarles, guardando las distancias e incluso presentando sus respetos al pokémon legendario.

Durante todo el camino el trayecto iba ascendiendo de manera exponencial, notándose sobre todo la forma conopial desde dentro conformen subían; en consecuencia, a cuanto mayor altura la presión aumentaba y la temperatura disminuía. En cuanto alcanzaron una altura determinada, encontraron una salida que daba al exterior, concretamente a la ladera sur, pudiendo comprobar dónde se encontraban. Así a ojo iban por la mitad, aunque las vistas desde allí eran impagables, incluso se podía ver la línea del magnetotrén entrando por Kanto y extendiéndose hacia el oeste en dirección hacia ciudad Trigal.

-Vaya, qué vistas…-murmuró la chica, extasiada.

-Desde luego, se ve casi todo Johto…-asintió Oro, escudriñando hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

Sólo desde allí se podía ver con claridad pueblo Primavera, ciudad Cerezo, ciudad Malva, pueblo Azalea, la extensa totalidad del Encinar y, muy al fondo, el skyline de ciudad Trigal. Ciudad Iris directamente no se veía, puesto que la propia ladera del monte impedía ver más allá del norte, teniendo que dar la vuelta a la ladera para ello, sin embargo prefirieron seguir adelante.

Siguiendo por la ladera y con mucho cuidado, puesto que estaba bastante escarpado, continuaron el ascenso hasta llegar a otro acceso que les devolvía al interior del monte; la misma estructura se repitió un par de veces más, aunque los túneles comenzaron a estrecharse y las cavernas dejaron de ser tan amplias, evidenciando que estaban cada vez más cerca de la cima. Tras casi dos horas y media de ascenso llegaron a los niveles más altos, la cima estaba sólo a varios metros de altura por encima de ellos, otra salida les devolvió al exterior, concretamente a la parte más alta de la ladera este, donde la nieve ya era notoria y varios copos comenzaban a caer. La temperatura cayó drásticamente y la humedad aumentó en consecuencia, además de la presión.

-Oro, mejor será que volvamos, no podemos subir más arriba-masculló Cristal en un momento dado.

-Venga Cris, mi amor, sólo unos metros más, si otros pudieron subir antiguamente nosotros también podemos, recuerda que el primero en escalar el monte fue un monje budista que iba con lo puesto-murmuró el chico.

-Ya, pero…

-¿Segura que no quieres ver las vistas desde la cima? Seguro que se podrá ver todo Kanto y Johto…

Animada por el detalle en sí, además por el propio suicune, que se ofreció a llevarla en su grupa, continuaron subiendo y otro acceso les adentró en el interior del monte; continuaron siguiendo los túneles hasta llegar a una estrecha sima donde una escarpada pared en la roca subía hasta lo más alto. Les llevó sus buenos minutos escalarla, necesitando la ayuda del pokémon legendario en determinados puntos, pero finalmente lograron alcanzar el punto más alto. Cerca de allí encontraron entonces una estrecha abertura en la roca que subía hasta llegar directa a la cima, donde hacía bastante frío y nevaba ligeramente. El ambiente estaba nublado, por lo que ver todo Kanto y Johto desde allí iba a resultar harto complicado, por lo que la chica sugirió volver.

-Anda, Oro, no vamos a poder ver nada así, vámonos que hace un frio que pela…-pidió Cristal, temblequeándola los dientes.

Rindiéndose ante la evidencia Oro asintió y fueron a irse, sin embargo se detuvo en seco en cuanto le pareció oír un murmullo apagado no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Has oído eso?-inquirió el chico.

-¿El qué? Yo no he oído nada…

Oro chistó y agudizó el oído; por un momento dio la sensación de que había sido cosa del viento, sin embargo al poco rato éste volvió a arrastrar varias palabras inconexas, evidenciando que allí había alguien y que no estaba solo. Dio varios pasos hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos para ver a través de la niebla y los copos que caían; fue entonces cuando, un poco más delante, los vio. Dos personas. Una chica y un chico. Los dos eran bastante mayores, así a ojo tendrían unos dieciséis años más o menos; él vestía con un una camiseta negra de manga corta, un chaleco rojo y blanco y unos pantalones azules claros. Calzaba unas zapatillas negras y rojas, llevaba una mochila amarilla y de una de las asas, llevaba sujeto un objeto que no supo identificar; su pelo castaño era tapado en gran medida por una gorra blanca y roja. La chica era de la misma edad que Cristal y su pelo era de un castaño más claro; vestía con una camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro y negro y una falda corta roja. Calzaba unas zapatillas de color rosa y blanco, llevaba un bolso amarillo, con otro objeto similar sujeto a una de las asas. Portaba además, un sombrero blanco y rosa.

El chico le miró fijamente y él hizo lo mismo; un pikachu estaba subido en su hombro, como si esperara órdenes suyas. En ese momento el aparato pitó y un rayo láser rojo señaló a Oro. El chico sonrió y le indicó a su pokémon.

-Adelante.

Pikachu bajó de su hombro de un salto y soltó chispas de sus mofletes; Oro comprendió al instante y, sin dudarlo siquiera, sacó a ampharos. Por su parte tanto Cristal como la otra chica se apartaron junto con suicune para presenciar el inminente combate.

-Hola-saludó ella.

-Buenas.

Antes de que Cristal se pudiera presentar, el combate dio comienzo con el chico mayor indicando atacar a pikachu sin apenas alterarse.

-Ataque rápido.

Antes de que Oro pudiera reaccionar, pikachu se lanzó a tal velocidad que se convirtió en una mancha amarilla en el aire y golpeó a ampharos con una fuerza considerable, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Golpe cabeza!

-Cola férrea.

Esta vez ampharos se lanzó sobre él, pero pikachu blandió su cola y le interceptó a tiempo, bloqueándose mutuamente sin llegar a hacerse daño.

-Placaje eléctrico.

De golpe y porrazo pikachu se envolvió en electricidad y se lanzó contra ampharos.

-¡Puño trueno!

Ampharos cargó energía en sus patas y se lanzó; pikachu dio un salto y ampharos un derechazo, los dos se encontraron en un intenso golpe y haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro hasta que hubo un explosión eléctrica que los alejó.

-Trueno.

-¡Tú también!

Los dos corrientazos se encontraron en el aire y estuvieron luchando entre sí tratando de sobrepasarse; sin embargo el trueno de pikachu resultó ser el más potente y acabó ganando el pulso, empujando el de ampharos y combinándose entre los dos hasta estallar en una intensa explosión eléctrica que cubrió toda la zona, demostrando la fuerza que había entre los dos.

-¡Puño fuego!

El chico entrecerró los ojos, pensando a toda velocidad, hasta que finalmente reaccionó a tiempo para interceptar el ataque.

-Cola férrea.

Antes de que ampharos le alcanzara, pikachu se lanzó con la cola brillando, bloqueándose mutuamente una vez más; sin embargo Oro aprovechó el momento para contraatacar antes de que lo hiciera él, ordenando de seguido.

-¡Golpe cabeza!

El golpe fue directo, logrando alcanzar a pikachu y lanzándole hacia atrás en el proceso. Por su parte el chico no mostraba ningún tipo de nerviosismo, demostrando un temple y una concentración dignos de admirar. Era especialmente fuerte, y eso se notaba nada más mirarle. Y lo mismo se podía decir de ese pikachu que por un momento se quedó tirado en el suelo.

-Venga, arriba-murmuró el chaval.

El pokémon obedeció y cargó electricidad de nuevo antes de lanzarse en otro placaje eléctrico; Oro quiso contraatacar, sin embargo algo le detuvo en seco, decidiendo rápidamente optar por otro acercamiento.

-¡Espera!

Pikachu se acercaba a él con furia visigoda y sin signos de ir a parar, dándole un aspecto de lo más intimidante para ser sólo un pequeño pikachu.

-¡Sólo espera!

Los metros se paliaron enseguida hasta estar a punto de alcanzarle, ampharos esperaba a la señal de Oro. Hasta que llegó.

-¡Ahora, a un lado!

En una milésima de segundo ampharos se apartó a tiempo y pikachu falló el golpe, pasando a su lado rozándole

-¡Puño fuego!

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta con sus patas envueltas en llamas y el golpe fue directo; la carga eléctrica se invirtió y hubo una abrupta explosión eléctrica que lanzó a pikachu, estampándose contra una roca cercana y quedándose un tanto mareado debido al regolpeo.

-¡Golpe cabeza!

-Doble equipo.

Antes de que le llegara a alcanzar, apareció un numeroso grupo de pikachu que confundieron a ampharos, el cual se lanzó contra todos y les fue propinano un golpe a todos hasta encontrar al original; pikachu trató de contraatacar con cola férrea, sin embargo estaba tan dañado que no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo y el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo al otro lado, junto a su entrenador. El chico se arrodilló junto a él, e inquirió.

-¿Estás bien, puedes seguir?

Pikachu masculló por lo bajo, tratando de seguir, pero finalmente su propio peso le venció y se dejó caer derrotado. Él le miró y finalmente dijo, enseñándole su ball.

-Vale, descansa.

Tras eso se levantó, miró a Oro por encima de la visera de su gorra y lanzó otra ball; se trataba ni más ni menos que de un porygon2.

-¿Qué es eso?-murmuró Cristal, sacando su pokédex.

-Porygon2, el pokémon virtual; esta versión mejorada de porygon fue creada para explorar el espacio, pero no puede volar. Se mejoraron sus habilidades, aunque a veces se comporta de manera no programada-explicó ésta.

Antes de que Oro pudiera dar órdenes a ampharos, el chaval fue más rápido, indicándole de seguido.

-Agilidad.

Al punto porygon2 se lanzó a la carrera, aumentando de forma exponencial su velocidad y convirtiéndose en una mancha azul y roja en el aire que apenas se podía ver. Oro optó entonces por dejar que se acercara y, en cuanto lo tuvo a tiro, exclamó.

-¡Onda trueno!

Sin embargo, y en vez de tratar de esquivarlo, porygon2 se quedó muy quieto y el chico ordenó.

-Conversión2.

Los ojos del pokémon normal giraron mientras escaneaba el ataque, adoptando entonces el tipo más resistente a la electricidad, el tipo tierra, por lo que el intento de paralizarle se quedó prácticamente en nada. Porygon2 contraatacó inmediatamente después.

-Psicorrayo.

Moviéndose entonces a una velocidad vertiginosa, comenzó a lanzar una serie de psicorrayos que fueron golpeando repetidamente a ampharos, el cual apenas pudo hacer gran cosa por interceptarlos. Trató de alcanzarle con golpe cabeza acercándose a él, pero el chaval aprovechó entonces para atacar directamente.

-Triataque.

Un ataque combinado puso entonces la puntilla, derrotando rápidamente a ampharos y demostrando así una fuerza bastante considerable. Porygon2 se quedó al lado de su entrenador, el cual le miró con gesto imperturbable y una ligera sonrisita de satisfacción.

Por su parte Oro le recogió rápidamente y optó entonces por stantler tras sopesarlo rápidamente. El chico entrecerró los ojos, ordenando de seguido.

-Fijar blanco.

-¡Agilidad!

Imitando entonces su estrategia, stantler se movió deprisa y aumentó su velocidad para igualar lo antes posible a porygon2, el cual tuvo tiempo de fijarle en su mira.

-Electrocañón.

Al punto formó entonces una bola eléctrica enorme de color amarillo verdoso y se la lanzó, logrando alcanzarle gracias al fijar blanco anterior. Como resultado hubo una intensa explosión eléctrica que le dejó paralizado, lo que aprovechó entonces él para atacar con psicorrayo, tumbando a stantler de seguido. Sin embargo Oro exclamó.

-¡Ahora, cabezazo zen!

De golpe y porrazo, y de forma un tanto confusa, stantler reapareció de improviso desde el otro lado y embistió a un desprevenido porygon2, dejándole un tanto tocado. El chico entrecerró los ojos, observando como el stantler aparentemente dañado se desvanecía en el aire, comprendiendo así lo que había pasado y actuando en consecuencia.

-Afilar.

-¡Pisotón!

Mientras porygon2 se preparaba, stantler pegó un lustroso salto y se lanzó contra él.

-Triataque.

Antes de que le alcanzara, lanzó entonces un fuerte ataque combinado que golpeó a stantler, sin embargo éste no reculó y contraatacó de seguido.

-¡Cabezazo zen!

-Conversión2.

Porygon2 fue más rápido y escaneó el ataque, convirtiéndose en el tipo siniestro y volviéndose prácticamente inmune al ataque.

-Psicorrayo.

Acto seguido, lanzó otro rayo multicolor que impactó en stantler, dañándole un poco más.

-¡Derribo!

Stantler se lanzó a golpear, pero el chico murmuró.

-Agilidad.

Porygon2 incrementó su velocidad una vez más y el ataque falló; sin embargo Oro no se rindió e instó a stantler a atacar de nuevo, cargando de seguido para alcanzarle.

-Tri ataque.

-¡Agilidad!

Ésta vez fue su turno en aumentar su velocidad, igualándose entonces a la de porygon2 y logrando alcanzarle, golpeándole de seguido y dejándolo bastante tocado, aun a pesar de que stantler salió regolpeado en el proceso. Sin embargo el chico aprovechó entonces para curarse en salud, literalmente hablando.

-Recuperación.

Porygon2 se envolvió en una luz verdosa y recuperó parte de su salud, contraatacando de seguido

-Psicorrayo.

-¡Agilidad!

Stantler aumentó su velocidad de nuevo, esquivando con facilidad ese ataque y acercándose a él.

-¡Derribo una vez más!

Cargó de seguido contra porygon2, el cual no desaprovechó la tremenda oportunidad.

-Electrocañón.

En cuanto stantler estuvo a un centímetro de golpear, porygon cargó otro electrocañón y lo soltó en el mismo momento que la cornamenta de stantler hizo impacto; la explosión fue de impresión y los dos pokémon volaron por los aires, muy dañados, y afectados por la parálisis.

-Fijar blanco y tri ataque-indicó el chico.

Porygon2 apuntó y empezó a cargar el ataque mientras stantler trataba de levantarse.

-¡Vamos stantler, arriba, ánimo!

El pokémon gran cuerno trataba de ponerse en pie luchando contra la parálisis; porygon2 estaba a punto de lanzar el ataque.

Entonces los ojos de stantler brillaron en un resplandor rojizo y porygon2, al verlo, cabeceó y cayó entonces al suelo, súbitamente dormido. Logrando entonces hacer frente a la parálisis, stantler echó el resto en un último derribo y logró alcanzar a porygon2, el cual cayó al suelo y no se volvió a mover. Sin embargo, y debido al regolpeo, stantler le siguió al poco rato, quedándose entonces ese asalto en un empate técnico. El chico lo recogió y en su lugar sacó a un haunter. Oro optó por ariados.

-¡Disparo demora!

El chico no indicó nada, pero haunter desapareció de golpe, fallando el intento de atarle; ariados estuvo ojo avizor y entonces vio dos rayos oscuros saliendo de entre las sombras más cercanas.

-¡Tinieblas!

Ariados contraatacó e interceptó las otras tinieblas, bloqueándose mutuamente. De las mismas sombras surgieron entonces varias bolas sombra que fueron directas hacia él.

-¡Esquívalas!

Ariados reptó por una roca y las esquivó todas con relativa facilidad.

-Ahora-dijo el chico.

Haunter reapareció entonces justo enfrente de él y atacó con psíquico, afectándole sobremanera.

-¡Tú también ariados!-exclamó Oro.

Los dos atacaron a la vez y los dos se bloquearon mutuamente con el mismo ataque; un aura brillante les rodeaba y se hacían daño a la vez, estando bastante parejos en cuanto a fuerza se refería. Mantuvieron la presión un poco más hasta que finalmente haunter paró de atacar, lo cual ariados imitó.

-¡Telaraña!

-Puño sombra.

Ariados soltó una telaraña ya formada y los puños de haunter salieron disparados hacia él a tal velocidad que éstos rompieron la telaraña, golpeando a ariados el proceso.

-¡Ahora, disparo demora!

Con su característica rapidez, ariados ató los puños de haunter entre sí y evitó que volvieran con él; el chico alzó una ceja con gesto sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba que le fuera a inmovilizar de esa manera.

-¡Tinieblas!

Antes de que le llegaran a golpear, haunter volvió a desaparecer y esconderse tras las sombras y la niebla imperante; ariados sujetaba bien sus manos para que no escaparan ni volvieran con él, dejando al pokémon fantasma un tanto limitado en ese aspecto. Justo después, haunter reapareció formando una bola sombra con la boca, apuntando directamente hacia él.

-¡Suéltalas!-indicó Oro.

Ariados obedeció, destensando los hilos, y las manos salieron disparadas hacia haunter, golpeando a la bola sombra que estaba formando y explotándole en las narices.

-¡Psíquico!

Aprovechando la distracción, los ojos de ariados brillaron y tuvo a haunter a su merced; el golpe dejó al pokémon fantasma veneno al borde del abismo y a punto de caer, fue entonces cuando el chico murmuró.

-Mismodestino.

Todo pasó muy deprisa; en cuanto haunter cayó KO, ariados se quedó envuelto en un aura morada y, inmediatamente después, cayó KO junto con haunter. Los dos chicos les recogieron y el extraño chaval sacó nada más y nada menos que a un articuno. Nada más verlo recordó entonces el comentario de Sachiko en el que sostenía que su padre luchó contra uno tres años atrás, al tiempo que las palabras de otros líderes también reverberaban en su memoria, sobre todo las de Brock y Misty, comprendiéndolo casi al instante.

-Un momento… tú eres…

Sin embargo el chico no dijo nada, tan solo le animó haciéndole un gesto retador que para él fue más que suficiente.

-Muy bien, en ese caso… ¡adelante, lugia!

El chico contempló al ave legendaria sin ningún atisbo de sorpresa, más bien con gesto interesado. Al lado de lugia articuno era enano, sin embargo eso no parecía amedrentar a éste, mirándole con gesto retador. Hubo un instante en el cual ninguno de los dos parecía tomar la iniciativa, sin embargo, y sin previo aviso, el chaval montó sobre su legendario y alzaron el vuelo. Oro le imitó sin dudar y las dos aves legendarias fueron a luchar desde el aire junto con sus entrenadores.

Alzaron el vuelo lo suficiente hasta dejar atrás la cumbre del monte y las nubes que la rodeaban, entrando en una zona de bajas presiones en las que el sol brillaba con fuerza; desde allí se podía ver la blanca cima del monte Plateado rodeada de densas y compactas nubes, dejando una estampa preciosa que había sido recogida innumerables veces en el arte. Y, justo encima de todo eso, ambas aves legendarias se miraban entre sí con sus entrenadores subidos en sus lomos, siendo el combate inminente.

-Rayo hielo-indicó el chico.

-¡Aerochorro!-hizo lo propio Oro.

Articuno fue el primero en moverse, generando un rayo hielo potentísimo y lanzándolo; lugia hizo lo mismo y los dos ataques colisionaron en el aire, explotando en el proceso y quedándose en nada.

-Golpe aéreo.

Articuno se lanzó con su entrenador a lomos a una velocidad tremenda para embestirle.

-¡Poder pasado!

Al punto lugia generó grandes rocas y las lanzó; articuno se movió con destreza y rapidez, evadiendo las piedras y destrozando las que más le amenazaban con rayo hielo, sin romper el ritmo en ningún instante. Tras esquivar todas las rocas, embistió a lugia con fuerza.

-¡Cola férrea!

-Reflejo.

Antes de que la cola llegara a golpearle, articuno levantó una barrera que detuvo en seco el ataque, apartándose inmediatamente después para evitar convertirse en un blanco fácil.

-Neblina.

Acto seguido se envolvió en una ligera neblina que les ocultó; al poco rato, surgieron de entre la neblina bajando en picado hacia ellos.

-¡Hidrobomba!

-Rayo hielo.

Lugia soltó un potentísimo chorro de agua y articuno lanzó un rayo hielo que lo congeló de golpe, dañando a lugia en el proceso.

-¡Agh! ¡Muy bien, pues paranormal!-exclamó Oro.

Los ojos del ave legendaria brillaron y articuno se vio envuelto en un aura brillante, retorciéndose de dolor durante unos breves pero intensos segundos; tras ese ataque, Oro murmuró.

-¡Vale, vamos a subir, vuelo!

Lugia se alzó un poco más sobre las nubes y justo después descendió en picado para golpearle con fuerza.

-Golpe aéreo.

Articuno plegó sus alas y subió a gran velocidad, yendo contra lugia; las dos leyendas colisionaron entre sí, llevándose parte del daño, al tiempo que sus respectivos entrenadores aguantaban la embatida sin caerse.

-¡Aerochorro!

-Rayo hielo.

De nuevo atacaron a la par y de nuevo los dos ataques colisionaron, formando otra explosión; Oro probó otra cosa y subió más arriba. Articuno le siguió y estuvieron intercambiándose golpes por doquier, cansándose paulatinamente; cuando Oro vio que lugia se cansaba demasiado, le indicó.

-¡Recuperación!

Lugia brilló por segundos en un resplandor verdoso y recuperó parte de su salud; el chico, al ver esto, le susurró algo a su legendario. Entonces articuno se lanzó hacia delante y describió un bucle en el aire que le ayudó a ponerse a la par de lugia.

-Ahora.

Fue entonces cuando articuno lanzó un rápido y bastante corto rayo hielo que bastó para congelar parte de una de las alas de lugia, desestabilizándolo en el proceso.

-¡Agh!

Acto seguido el titán del hielo disminuyó la marcha para situarse justo detrás de él y congeló la cola de lugia, perdiendo éste el control de su vuelo.

-¡Mierda, mierda, problemas!-exclamó Oro, apurado.

Articuno se adelantó rápidamente y lanzó otro rayo hielo justo de frente, lugia lo pudo interceptar a tiempo con un aerochorro, pero le costaba mucho más apuntar al no poder mantenerse estable.

-¡Paranormal!

Lugia asió de nuevo a articuno, el cual bajó en picado y volvió a subir, golpeándole con golpe aéreo; repitió ese movimiento varias veces, y fue entonces cuando a Oro se le ocurrió algo. Esperó a que apareciese de nuevo y, en cuanto lo hizo, exclamó.

-¡Cola férrea!

La cola congelada brilló aún más por efecto del hielo y la blandió justo cuando articuno iba a embestir, logrando asestarle un golpe directo y rompiendo el hielo.

-¡Bien, ahora baja!

Lugia, recuperando enseguida el control, bajó en picado y regresó a la cima del monte Plateado; una vez allí Oro le indicó.

-¡Rompe el hielo!

Chocando el ala contra el suelo consiguió librarse de él, pero entonces articuno reapareció bajando en picado y lanzando una súbita ventisca que fue directa hacia él.

-¡Aerochorro a toda potencia!

Lugia tardó algo más en cargarlo y soltó la ráfaga cuando la ventisca estaba a punto de golpearlo; el aerochorro luchó contra ésta, entremezclándose entre sí y dando como resultado un aerochorro helado que logró alcanzar a articuno, que en ese momento estaba cerca del suelo, aunque parte de la ventisca también alcanzó a lugia, haciéndole un daño mayor. La intensa ráfaga de aire helado arrastró al ave legendaria azulada y el chico bajó de su lomo de un salto, aterrizando sobre una roca grande. Articuno se dejó caer, pero Oro indicó.

-¡Paranormal!

Lugia evitó así que se golpeara contra el suelo y finalmente lo dejó con suavidad en éste, donde al parecer cayó derrotado; Oro se relajó, pero entonces en ese momento articuno abrió los ojos y, en un visto y no visto, se envolvió en un aura blanquecina que difuminó su figura, abalanzándose con fuerza visigoda sobre un expuesto lugia que no se esperaba para nada semejante movimiento y que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El impacto fue directo y tan fuerte que lugia aulló de dolor y cayó al suelo con estrépito, Oro quiso que se recuperara enseguida, pero para entonces ya había caído derrotado. Sin embargo articuno, exhausto por ese último movimiento, no pudo aguantar su propio peso y cayó también al suelo justo enfrente de lugia, derrotado de igual forma. Ambos legendarios se quedaron tirados en el suelo y tanto Oro como el chaval se miraron fijamente, diciéndoselo todo en nada.

Ambos entrenadores recogieron a sus respectivos legendarios y el misterioso chico sacó esta vez a un lapras. Por su parte Oro optó por lanturn.

-¡Rayo confuso!

-Tú también.

Dos rayos confusos se encontraron, mezclándose ambas luces moradas e intensificándose entre sí, cayendo los dos confusos en consecuencia.

-¡Aguanta ahí, chispa!

-Rayo hielo.

Luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra la confusión, lanturn se lanzó chisporroteando; lapras también tuvo problemas para atacar, finalmente logró hacerlo, pero debido a la confusión el rayo hielo impactó en el suelo y éste se congeló, haciendo patinar a lanturn y haciendo que dejara de atacar.

-Derribo.

Acto seguido lapras saltó sobre el hielo y lo usó para impulsarse y golpear a lanturn, empujándolo hacia atrás; el golpe fue tal que sirvió para espabilar a ambos pokémon, recuperando así la lucidez.

-¡Rayo hielo!

-Tú también.

Ambos rayos hielo impactaron y la explosión esparció pequeños trocitos de escarcha por todas partes, brillando intensamente; la chica de pelo castaño claro que le acompañaba, al verlo, se quedó encantada al tiempo que sus ojos hacian chiribitas, como si tomara nota mental de lo que veía.

-¡Pistola agua!

-Hidrobomba.

Los dos chorros de agua chocaron entre sí, pero al ser el hidrobomba mucho más fuerte ganó el pulso y arrastró a lanturn; fue entonces cuando Oro exclamó.

-¡Ahora, chispa!

Lanturn cargó energía y la soltó de golpe, recorrió al instante el hidrobomba y alcanzó a lapras, dejándolo muy dañado.

-Frío polar.

Al punto lapras lanzó una intensa onda helada y todo se fue congelando a su paso, incluso la nieve que caía se congeló en pequeños granizos.

-¡Carga!-exclamó Oro.

En cuanto el frío polar alcanzó a lanturn, éste se congeló de golpe, imposibilitándole luchar; el chico misterioso sonrió, pero entonces dibujó una mueca de sorpresa al ver lo que vio.

El hielo resplandecía, y es que lanturn no había dejado de atacar, por lo que seguía cargando energía y eso impedía que frío polar lograra congelarlo por completo; si lo tocaba, se acabaría todo, sin embargo el pokémon aumentó la fuerza del ataque y el brillo se intensificó. Entonces la temperatura subió de golpe y el hielo que lo recubría se fundió; lanturn brillaba con luz propia y la carga eléctrica era tal que eso le previno de caer inmediatamente debilitado. Oro, sin dudarlo en ningún instante, exclamó.

-¡Trueno!

El chico, algo apurado debido a la situación, exclamó por primera vez desde que empezó el combate.

-¡Surf!

En una maniobra arriesgadísima, lapras reunió un buen montón de agua y remontó la ola para enfrentar directamente al trueno potenciado que se le avecinaba; la idea era esquivarlo en el momento justo, sin embargo lanturn fue mucho más rápido y la descarga impactó en el agua antes de que lapras se moviera, afectándole de seguido y sacudiéndole con gran fuerza. Lapras, en su último aliento de fuerza, volvió a hacer frío polar, pero esta vez tan solo lanzó un leve soplo helado antes de que cayera derrotado. Lanturn, que ni siquiera se percató, no vio venir el aliento helado, el cual impactó en su frente. Por un momento dio la sensación de que no había pasado nada, sin embargo al segundo siguiente el pokémon agua eléctrico se desplomó en el suelo, completamente KO.

Oro se quedó ciertamente impresionado, ya que no se esperaba para nada que lapras fuera a atacar de esa forma, sin que su entrenador le diera indicaciones siquiera. Ese chico era verdaderamente fuerte, y desplegaba una estrategia magistral con cada uno de sus pokémon. Con razón algunos líderes hablaban tan bien de él.

Sin embargo el combate se acercaba a su inminente final, ya sólo le quedaba un pokémon a cada uno, por lo que Oro se mentalizó. Estaba siendo el combate más arduo y grande de su vida, ni siquiera el combate contra Matías en la semifinal de la conferencia había sido tan intenso como estaba siendo ese. El chico, con gesto serio y decidido, sacó esa vez a un charizard. Oro, sin más alternativas, sacó a typhlosion.

-Lanzallamas.

-¡Tú también!

Dos columnas de fuego de la potencia de un alto horno impactaron e hicieron fuerza la una contra la otra; las llamas eran tan fuertes que derritieron gran parte de la nieve de los alrededores, empapando la tierra y secándola acto seguido. La fuerza estaba muy pareja, por lo que al final se detuvieron en seco para contraatacar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Rapidez!

-Cúbrete.

Typhlosion fue más rápido, abalanzándose sobre él, sin embargo charizard se cubrió del ataque usando sus alas y acto seguido alzó el vuelo.

-¡Síguelo!

Typhlosion le siguió por tierra mientras que charizard volaba a no mucha altura; entonces éste se dio la vuelta y rápidamente le cogió con sus fuertes brazos, subiéndole hasta cierta altura para luego bajar en picado y soltarle cerca del suelo, abriendo un boquete en el suelo enorme y haciéndole un daño considerable.

-Eso ha sido movimiento sísmico, es muy fuerte… ¡Ataque rápido!

Typhlosion salió del boquete de un salto y consiguió golpear a charizard, alejándose acto seguido.

-Dragoaliento.

Aprovechando que no se había alejado mucho, charizard lanzó un aliento ardiente que logró interceptar a typhlosion de refilón, haciéndole trastabillar ligeramente.

-¡Corre hacia él, ataque rápido!

Se echó hacia delante para adelantarse todo lo posible, sin embargo no le atacó, manteniendo las distancias sin perderle de vista.

-¡Súbete a las rocas!

De un salto, se subió a unas rocas cercanas y, desde allí, saltó directamente sobre charizard.

-¡Fuerza!

Los músculos de typhlosion se tensaron, echando todo su peso sobre él y consiguiendo que charizard cayera al suelo, donde se dio un sonoro batacazo que logró soportar con mucha entereza.

-¡Rapidez!

Moviéndose deprisa para que no le alcanzara, se alejó de él y le lanzó una ristra de estrellas que fueron directas hacia él.

-Cuchillada.

Blandiendo sus cuchillas con una fuerza impresionante, enfrentó a todas y cada una de las estrellas, librándose rápidamente de ellas.

-Vuela-indicó el chico.

-¡Ataque rápido, no le dejes que escape!-exclamó Oro.

Usando un ataque rápido para impulsarse, se acercó a él y se agarró a su cola antes de que echara a volar.

-¡Rapidez!

-Lánzate.

Charizard aumentó la velocidad para hacer caer a typhlosion, pero éste se agarraba con fuerza a él y le consiguió interceptar con su rapidez. Typhlosion siguió atacando hasta que finalmente, charizard no tuvo más remedio que aterrizar.

-Ataque ala.

-¡Esquívalo y ataque rápido!

Typhlosion fue más rápido y pudo golpearlo una vez más; charizard contraatacó con un dragoaliento que falló, por lo que optaron por acercarse y partir de ahí se estuvieron intercambiando golpes mediante corte y cuchillada respectivamente, haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro y debilitándose mutuamente con cada golpe que se daban.

-Ataque ala.

-¡Bloquéalo!

Typhlosion le cogió por la parte superior de sus alas y se las inmovilizó, impidiéndole así que le golpeara con ellas; sin embargo charizard contraatacó inmediatamente después con una súbita cuchillada que le alejó de golpe, dejándole bastante tocado y a una distancia perfecta. Los ojos del muchacho se encendieron, como si supiera lo que tuviera que hacer y, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, ordenó.

-¡Anillo ígneo!

Al punto charizard dejó escapar un fuerte rugido y hundió sus garras en el suelo, al tiempo que éste se comenzaba a agrietar en dirección hacia typhlosion; Oro se alarmó, nunca había visto nada semejante, pero al verlo supo que no era nada bueno, empezando a pensar a toda pastilla lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, por mucho que pensaba no se le ocurría cómo reaccionar a tiempo, lo único que tenía en mente era que tenía que atacar con todo lo que tuviera, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho más, y confiándolo todo a la fuerza, musitó.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Los dos ataques de fuego se concretaron, typhlosion lanzó la intensa columna de llamas hacia delante al tiempo que el suelo comenzaba a resquebrajarse bajo sus pies. Por un instante no hubo nada, pero al segundo siguiente tanto el lanzallamas como el anillo ígneo hicieron contacto. Una tremenda explosión de fuego piedra y cenizas envolvió a typhlosion, como si el monte Plateado hubiera entrado en erupción, al tiempo que unas ardientes llamas empujaban a charizard hacia atrás, haciéndole un poquito más de daño, pero el suficiente como para hacerle trastabillar.

En cuanto el humo se despejó ambos pokémon estaban a punto de caer al suelo, el que más dañado estaba era typhlosion, el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo donde luchó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban por mantenerse en pie. Por su parte charizard parecía estar algo mejor, aunque en un momento dado cabeceó hasta que finalmente hincó las rodillas él también. Ambos pokémon iniciales se miraron entre sí con gestos de absoluto respeto, como si esperaran a que el uno cayera antes que el otro. Finalmente el mayor peso de charizard acabó venciéndole y cayó secamente al suelo, sin volverse a levantar. Justo después le siguió typhlosion, que tampoco pudo seguir sosteniéndose.

Los segundos siguientes fueron particularmente pesados, tanto Oro como el chaval se miraron fijamente sin ningún atisbo de nada. Sin embargo éste último esbozó una sincera sonrisa, como si se quitara un peso de encima, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Vaya, al fin un contrincante digno, ya empezaba a aburrirme aquí arriba!

Oro se quedó alucinado por el comentario, sin saber muy bien qué decir, mientras observaba a su oponente recoger a su pokémon mientras le decía.

-Vuelve, charizard, has luchado de maravilla.

Oro le imitó, algo cortado por el abrupto final, sin embargo al verlo el chico inquirió.

-¿Y esa cara? Pensaba que te tomarías mejor la victoria…

-¿Victoria? ¿No sería un empate? Los dos han caído KO-murmuró Oro, extrañado.

-No realmente, mi charizard cayó primero, así que…

-Ya, pero mi typhlosion le siguió después.

-Sí, y lo hizo como el ganador. No está mal ¿eh?

Oro no pudo evitar esbozar una tonta sonrisita, no del todo seguro, sin embargo el chaval le quitó hierro al asunto y se presentó.

-Me llamo Rojo ¿y tú?

-Ah, yo soy Oro, encantado…

-Igualmente.

Los dos se dieron la mano efusivamente, al tiempo que las chicas hacían lo propio.

-Cristal.

-Hoja, encantada, lo cierto es que no esperábamos a nadie ¿verdad, Rojo?

-Verdad, ha sido toda una sorpresa, pensaba que nadie más tendría las agallas de subir hasta aquí…

-Oye, perdona, que yo subía cada tres días para traerte la comida, que si no es por mi te mueres de hambre aquí arriba-murmuró la chica, un tanto molesta.

-Lo cual te agradezco inmensamente, cielo-murmuró Rojo, divertido.

-Sí, claro, excúsate ahora, señor campeón… que por cierto, a ver si te decides de una vez, en la Meseta Añil están que trinan, ya es el tercer año sin campeón y me han pedido que te diga que o te decides ya o se buscan a otro.

Tanto Oro como Cristal se quedaron a cuadros al oir esa súbita información, a lo que Rojo, sin pensárselo mucho más, murmuró.

-Vale, vale, está bien, esta tarde iré a verlos.

-¿Qué? Pero… si has perdido…-murmuró Oro, algo confuso.

Ante eso Rojo le miró como si no entendiera del todo, comentando de seguido.

-Sí, claro, precisamente.

Tanto Oro como Cristal se miraron, no muy seguros de qué pensar, sin embargo el chico se apresuró a explicar.

-Después de tres años entrenando en solitario aquí arriba necesitaba un último empujón que me ayudara a decidirme, si hubiese ganado no hubiera supuesto una gran diferencia, y en ese sentido perder me hace ver que realmente estoy capacitado para el puesto. No siempre puedo contar con la victoria sólo porque soy el más fuerte, todos tenemos nuestros límites, y gracias a ti he podido asegurarme. He de darte las gracias, Oro, ha sido de lo más gratificante.

-Tú y tus perfeccionismos…-murmuró Hoja, rodando los ojos.

-Sé que te gusta-añadió Rojo, guiñándola un ojo, a lo que ella tan solo pudo esconder como pudo un incipiente sonrojo con gesto medio molesto.

-Vaya, aún tengo mucho que aprender…-observó Oro, divertido.

-Estoy perdida…-musitó Cristal.

-Ya somos dos, tía…-añadió Hoja.

Finalmente los cuatro soltaron una sonora carcajada que se extendió por toda la cumbre, al tiempo que comenzaban el descenso mientras hablaban animadamente, después de tan épica lucha que sólo ellos recordarían.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto ya casi está, después de este capítulo subiré el epílogo y las notas finales, aunque voy a hablar un poco de este capítulo.

La batalla está bastante íntegra a cuando la escribí por primera vez, ya que en su día me esmeré bastante, pero he aprovechado para ampliarla un poco más en determinados momentos y asaltos y añadir unos cuantos detalles más, incluyendo un poco de interacción al final entre Rojo y Hoja para que no se viera tan frío el final. Y nada más por ahora, nos leemos en breve.


	39. Chapter 39

**Epílogo**

-Gracias por venir, señorita Cintia, nos congratula contar con tan distinguida experta aquí en las ruinas Alfa…

-Gracias a ustedes por aceptar, en cuanto supe que los primeros avistamientos se dieron aquí arreglé lo antes posible un viaje sin mayor tardanza.

-Desde que despertaron hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible por estudiarlos, la presencia de turistas les asusta, por lo que decidimos cerrar por un tiempo las ruinas al público, aun así resulta complicado hacerles salir…

-¿Han probado a instalar cámaras de seguridad? Igual así resulta más sencillo hacer observaciones…

-Lo pensamos, pero me temo que no contamos con un presupuesto tan alto, necesitaríamos mucho más equipamiento, y seguramente mejorar las instalaciones.

-Bueno, puede que pueda hacer algo al respecto, pero por ahora me gustaría echar un vistazo…

-Sí, por supuesto, por aquí.

Los dos entraron a la cámara subterránea principal de las ruinas, donde reinaba un denso e impertérrito silencio tan solo roto por sus pasos al andar; Cintia sacó una cámara de fotos y comenzó a fotografiar a los unown dormidos de las paredes a modo de muestras.

-Parece que no salen…

-Últimamente han estado muy quietos, antes salían de vez en cuando, pero en cuanto entraba mucha gente se escondían y no les volvíamos a ver, por lo que teníamos que salir y volver a entrar varias veces. Ahora ni eso, es extraño…

-Sí, bueno, en parte es normal, lo poco que sabíamos sobre su comportamiento era cierto después de todo…

-Sí, eso sí. Si quiere la dejo sola un rato, por si se animan…

-Se lo agradecería, sí.

-De acuerdo, estaré afuera por si me necesita.

El hombre se marchó, dejando sola a la mujer, la cual siguió tomando fotos y pasando la mano por las inscripciones; sabía, y muy bien, que estaban allí, sin embargo la razón de su silencio la inquietaba sobremanera, sin poder evitar pensar que tal vez significara algo.

-Vamos, pequeñines, dejadme veros… necesito respuestas…-susurró ella.

Esperó un poco, sin resultado, sin embargo se la ocurrió algo y sacó de su bolsa de viaje el objeto que llegó a obtener en las ruinas Sinjoh, sosteniéndolo en su mano y a la vista. Lo acercó a las inscripciones y esperó a que éstas reaccionaran, sin embargo no lo hicieron.

-Vaya, confiaba en que me pudierais decir algo… lo que sea…

Algo contrariada se lo guardó de nuevo y sacó esta vez un pokégear para hacer una llamada, pero sin querer seleccionó la radio y esta se encendió.

-Ay, no, esto no…

Fue a apagarla, sin embargo la radio pareció sintonizar una frecuencia y, al segundo siguiente, algo sonó por el altavoz. No parecía ser ninguna emisión proveniente de ciudad Trigal, sin embargo, de entre la estática y el ruido de fondo, sonaba algo, como unos extraños sonidos acompañados de varios pulsos que, juntos, sonaban como si fuera una corta y entremezclada melodía.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó Cintia, extrañada.

La extraña y entrecortada melodía resonaba por toda la cámara principal, extendiéndose por todas las direcciones, y envolviendo al lugar en una extraña y profunda emoción, como si el ambiente se hubiera cargado de golpe. Cintia no pudo evitar que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca y, aunque nada pasó, supo que algo tenía que significar. Por lo que optó entonces por grabar la extraña retransmisión para estudiarla luego con mayor profundidad.

-Creo que me quedaré unos días aquí y, tras eso, me volveré a Sinnoh. Tengo obligaciones que atender allí-pensó la mujer.

Sin mucho más que hacer recogió sus cosas y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida, dejando el lugar vacío y silencioso una vez más. Aunque ya no se oía, dio la sensación de que la melodía seguía reverberando en la distancia y, en una pared cercana, las siluetas de seis unown resplandecieron débilmente, siendo éstos los correspondientes a las letras E, S, U, R, A y C.

Tras eso se apagaron para no volver a encenderse. Un pequeño canto resonó en la distancia hasta apagarse.

Ende.

* * *

Y ahora sí, se acabó. Vaya viaje. Han salido unos pocos capítulos más de lo esperado, pero finalmente la segunda generación está terminada. Y, por supuesto, no podía irse sin las debidas preparaciones para la continuación semi directa, la cuarta generación, por lo que he aprovechado ahí para meter un último hint que puede que aclare algunas cosas y plantee nuevas preguntas, pero poco a poco, no os apresuréis, que aún queda una generación entre medias. De hecho, como la última vez, voy a hacer otra declaración de intenciones para explicaros un poco por encima lo que hay:

La tercera generación será la siguiente pero, como la última vez, no empezará inmediatamente y daré un pequeño descanso a pokémon mientras me ocupo de otras historias que requieren igualmente de mi atención. Como bien os dije la última vez, la tercera generación ha sido de las más recientes que escribí, por lo que no tendrá mucho que corregir en cuanto a contenido se refiere, pero igualmente le daré un repaso a las batallas por si puedo añadir algo más de detalle, así como otros detalles del argumento.

La cuarta generación, de nuevo, me la saltaré puesto que la quiero volver a escribir entera, tengo ya pensados los nuevos detalles y cambios importantes, pero por ahora prefiero centrarme en lo que tengo ya escrito para luego enfocarme en esta. Muy seguramente la escribiré en paralelo con la sexta generación, la cual ya sé lo que voy a escribir, pero ahondaré en más detalles más abajo.

La quinta generación ya está escrita y es la que más pulida está en cuanto a términos narrativos y estéticos se refiere, ya que mi estilo comenzaba a asentarse cuando la empecé a escribir, por supuesto no está de más una revisión junto con posibles cambios aquí y allá, pero no será nada muy profundo.

La sexta generación no está escrita pero sí enteramente planteada, que era mi principal problema cuando todavía no sabía ni cómo cogerla; no voy a entrar en muchos detalles, pero sí que puedo decir que será la más diferente de todas en cuanto a estilo, contenido y temas a tratar, cambiaré muchas cosas y la historia será la más madura y seria de todas las que habré escrito hasta el momento. Como dije arriba, seguramente la escribiré en conjunto con la cuarta, puesto que al no ser una revisión sino escritura en sí misma probablemente no tarde tanto en comparación, y el ir cambiando me ayudará también a inspirarme.

La séptima generación no está escrita ni planteada, y por ahora no me preocupa, puesto que con todo lo que tengo antes de llegar a esta prefiero tomármelo con calma, aunque puedo comentar que buscaré alguna forma de combinar los acontecimientos de Sol y Luna con los de Ultrasol y Ultraluna, a ver cómo lo hago... licencias incoming.

Y, a grandes rasgos, ese es el panorama, espero que os haya gustado esta generación tanto como a mí me ha gustado corregirla, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos en Hoenn!


End file.
